Le livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque - Les deux rois
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Le vieux Touque a marqué plusieurs générations par sa sagesse. Mais ne vous y fiez pas. Dans sa jeunesse, il fut un libertin irresponsable et irrévérencieux. A tel point qu'un certain magicien fut mandaté pour lui tirer les oreilles...
1. Intro - Le prince et ses princesses

_Bourg-de-Touque, An 1231 de la Datation de la Comté_

-« Taa, Taratataaaa ! Le chevalier Odrazàr revêt son armure étincelante, faço… ouvr… fabriquée par les forgerons elfes ! », claironna un freluquet plein d'assurance en revêtant un justaucorps d'apiculteur.

- « Voilà, on est prêtes !

- Il faut vite venir nous délivrer de l'horrible château où y'a même rien à manger !

- Ben sauf nous ! Nous, on est à manger pour l'ogre !

- Oui, là, ça y est, on est terrifiées par le vilain ogre ! Tu peux venir ! », tintinabula un aréopage de fillettes pomponnées en princesses, depuis l'abri du grand-père au fond du jardin.

Mais le héros – un hobbit de huit ans aux boucles blondes savamment négligées - ne laissa pas les cris alarmants troubler le recueillement du preux avant l'épreuve – il avait un rituel à respecter, sinon c'était pas de jeu !

- « Taa, Taratataaaa ! Odrazàr le puissant chausse son heaulme magique, qui le protège des mauvais sorts ! », fanfaronna-t-il en posant une casserole sans manche sur sa tête.

- « Bon, ben si tu chaussais tes bottes de sept lieues pour aller plus vite ? Nous on est prêtes à être délivrées, hein !

- Mais laisse-le, il doit bien s'équiper ! Sinon il va jamais pouvoir nous délivrer ! Tu comprends rien aux héros, toi !

- Taa, Taratataaaa ! Odrazàr le redoutable Numéro… chevalier de Numénor enfourche son fidèle destrier ! »

Le destrier émit un japement désaprobateur, grogna un peu lorsque le petit hobbit le saisit au cou, mais il dut obéir au tyran.

- « Bon, ça y est, là, tu viens l'ouvrir, cette porte ? Enfin, ce pont-levis ?

- Patience, damoiselles éplorées ! Votre héros vole à votre secours ! Taa, Taratataaaa ! Odrazàr le magnifique ceigne… euh prend son bouclier aux trois bandes et brandit sa lance !

- Oh, là là, qu'est-ce qu'il en met du temps pour s'habiller, celui-là !

- Faut dire qu'il est toujours tellement pimpant !

- … et mignon ! Mais pousse-toi, je vois rien ! »

Les petites hobbites, méconnaisables sous leurs draperies princières, se bousculaient à la fenêtre de la remise – enfin, aux vitraux du donjon - où l'ogre les avait enfermées, pour contempler leur promis dans toute sa splendeur. A dire vrai, le conciliabule des princesses n'avait pas encore résolu la question de savoir qui allait réellement épouser le séduisant Gerry lorsqu'elles seraient grandes. Pour le moment, chaque altesse se projetait dans une union sublime avec le fringuant héritier du Thain1 de la Comté, sans complètement réaliser que le rève de ses conseurs pourrait bien contrarier le sien.

Odrazàr, en la personne de son jeune admirateur Gerry, avait lancé sa monture – c'est-à-dire Houn, le gros chien noir de la famille – sus au premier obstacle, son rateau pointé en avant.

Un épouvantail, chargé de la cotte de mailles du grand-père, étendait des bras menaçants au milieu du potager.

- « Taa, Taratataaaa ! L'assaut est lancé ! Le monstre rugit et frappe sournoisement des griffes et des crocs ! Mais Odrazàr l'indomptable féru… féra ?... euh… férit ! de taille et d'estoc pour terrasser son ignoble adversaire ! »

Le combat s'éternisa, sous les regards ébahis des princesses qui se prenaient au jeu. L'ogre perdit sa citrouille – pardon, sa tête – qui éclata en répandant des filaments orange dégoutants. Le héros s'assurait de temps en temps, du coin de l'œil, de l'effet produit sur son public en liesse. Mais en vérité, l'ogre, même acéphale, poursuivit le combat et se défendit plutôt bien : lors du corps-à-corps final, la lourde cotte fit choir l'épouvantail et le gamin sur un tas de fumier malodorant.

Le héros dandy, penaud et suffocant, annonça qu'il lui fallait convoquer son écuyer. Odrazàr le puant s'esquiva donc pour se refaire une beauté. La gallerie s'étonna :

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il joue plus ?

- Pfuu ! Il est tellement crotté que même Houn s'écarte de lui !

- Bon, moi j'en ai assez ! Je vais prendre mon goûter…

-… mais ? Il a vraiment fermé la porte à clé ! »

.oOo.

Lorsque Odrazàr le rutilant revint, rafraichi et pimpant, une jacquerie princière menaçait au château de l'ogre. Une demi-douzaine de petites hobbites, bafouées et affamées, criaient vengeance avec force surenchères de chatiments ! Même les princesses les plus éprises du beau Gerry avaient bien du mal à lui donner raison. Seule la petite Priscilla, la fille de Tobold Sonnecor, gardait foi en son héros. Evidemment, les plus proches parentes du joli-coeur se montraient les plus virulentes, surtout ses cousines.

Mais c'est dans les coups durs que l'on reconnait le véritable héros. Sous les huées, matinées d'expressions de surprise, Odrazàr le superbe s'avança d'un air résolu, sûr de son fait, portant devant lui une magnifique tarte aux prunes :

-« Oyez, mes Belles ! Je m'en fus quérer… quéroir ?... chercher l'antidote au poison que l'ogre vous fit boire ! »

Après une spectaculaire révérence, Gerry passa le plat par le carreau cassé, et les jacquettes courroucées se jettèrent sur le gâteau. Pendant plusieurs minutes de mastication appliquée, les récriminations cessèrent dans un silence de délectation – les tartes de Grand-mère Touque étaient réputées !

Odrazar le madré attendit sagement que le courroux s'appaisât. Après leur seconde part de tarte aux prunes, même ses détractrices les plus furieuses, reconnurent que le héros de manquait ni d'a-propos, ni de panache.

Gerry sut alors qu'il était temps de relancer l'intensité dramatique de son conte. Car il avait l'âme d'un saltimbanque, et savait inventer sur-le-champ toutes sortes d'histoires, de stratagèmes, d'excuses et de faux-fuyants, avec aplomb, un sens inné de la répartie et une syntaxe… en constant progrès. En galant fils du Thain, il avait même imaginé un épisode pour mettre en valeur la finesse et l'esprit romanesque des princesses :

-« Taa Taratataaa ! Douces damoiselles, filles de rois ! Vous venez d'échapper au péril le plus atroce qui soit ! Mais voici l'épreuve la plus terrible, qui va décider du bonheur de votre vie de femme ! »

Cette réplique, ponctuée d'un galant regard de braise, avait été répétée maintes fois devant le miroir – la lectrice notera qu'aucune approximation de langage n'en vint altérer les effets ! Les petites hobbites, à nouveau prises au jeu et papillonnant à qui mieux-mieux, tendaient leurs tendres minois au carreau de la vieille remise. Le charmeur décocha un sourire désarmant et lança :

-« L'ogre m'a volé la bague que le bijoutier avait faço… ouvr… fabriquée pour mes fiançailles. L'ignoble créature l'a dissimulée dans ce donjon ! J'accorderai mon cœur à celle qui, la première, trouvera ce témoignage de mon amour éternel ! »

Evidemment, c'était ridicule… On n'accorde pas, par simple décision, son amour éternel, et encore moins à l'aveugle ! Mais justement, il n'y a rien de plus aveugle que le béguin d'une petite hobbite, sinon la jalousie d'une cousine sans béguin.

Une douzaine de mains agiles et potelées se mirent à farfouiller dans la resserre, éperdument. Avec des cris d'orfraie, on retourna les étagères, on ouvrit les caisses. Des outils tombèrent, des colifichets du grand-père se brisèrent et quelques disputes éclatèrent. Gerry, absolument ravi de la compétition sentimentale qu'il suscitait, déverrouilla le donjon et sépara les adversaires, réconfortant chacune d'un sourire enjôleur et ranimant la flamme de ses admiratrices.

Mais la cohue continuait ses dépradations… Odrazar le charmeur commençait à comprendre que les hobbites déçues pourraient bien se montrer mauvaises perdantes, et se promit que, pour la prochaine représentation, il prévoierait plusieurs prix de consolation, pour nommer les demoiselles de compagnie… Ainsi son sérail retrouverait l'harmonie éprise et grégaire qu'il lui concevait.

Priscilla Sonnecor, fébrile et virulente, trouva un coffret en bois précieux, au grand désapointement de ses rivales. Une lutte s'engagea, que la petite hobbite fit cesser en se saisissant d'un plantoir, d'un air farouche :

-« C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est moi qui l'ouvre ! »

Les jeunes hobbites, contrites, firent cercle autour de la lauréate, qui sacrifiait à la solennité de l'instant en ouvrant l'écrin d'un geste majestueux. Elle adressait une œillade langoureuse à son promis en fouillant dans le coffret, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une volée de grosses mouches qui s'en échappèrent. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur en lâchant la précieuse boite, aussitôt imitée par ses compagnes – de gros vers roses et blancs y tordaient leurs anneaux dans un lit de terreau malodorant.

Odrazàr le félon fut aussitôt pris à parti par les princesses, qui jugèrent cette blague du plus parfait mauvais goût. Il réalisa, mais un peu tard, qu'il avait surestimé son charisme et l'admiration éperdue de son auditoire, et commençait à désespérer de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Seule sa petite sœur, que la boite de vers pour la pêche de son grand-père ne dégoûtait pas du tout, trouva l'idée romanesque. Se saisissant de la bague au milieu de la masse grouillante, elle demanda d'un air innocent :

- « Maitenant c'est moi qui l'ai ! Est-ce que je peux t'épouser ? »

Les chamailleries cessèrent d'un coup, devant tant de candeur. Gerry, avec un a-propos sidérant, rejetta une mèche rebelle, prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et, se tournant vers les candidates recalées, lanca avec fougue :

- « Voici la plus courageuse de toutes ! C'est ma sœur et c'est une Touque ! Je ne puis vous dire mon désapp… désab… désench… Enfin bref, vous m'avez terriblement déçu aujourd'hui ! »

Il tourna les talons, sortit de la remise et traversa le potager témoin de sa victoire, avec la superbe d'un roi déchu.

Mortifiées par cette sortie théatrale, les petites hobbites subirent donc la loi du jeune bourreau des cœurs, s'accusant de couardise au lieu de s'insurger contre son manque patant de galanterie et de considération.

Et il devrait en être ainsi, pendant de nombreuses années…

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Le Thain est une dignité plus ou moins héréditaire. Dans l'histoire hobbite, le Thain a toujours été le chef de l'un des plus puissants clans. A l'établissement de la Comté, le chef du clan Vieilbouc était le Thain. Puis le clan perdit de l'influence au point que, changeant leur nom en Brandebouc, ils s'exilèrent de l'autre côté du fleuve Brandevin et y fondèrent une enclave indépendante, le pays de Bouc. Depuis Isengrin 1er, les Touque détiennent la charge de Thain.


	2. La chasse au galopin

Chapitre 1 – La chasse au galopin

Assis dans une chaise à bascule trop petite pour lui, sur le perron d'un smial1 d'allure respectable, le vieillard scrutait attentivement la route de Longoulet, qui déroulait ses boucles beiges vers les collines verdoyantes au nord du village. Enchâssées comme deux gemmes brûle-feux sous des sourcils broussailleux, les pupilles du vieil homme dardaient des regards inquiets et impatients, comme si elles pouvaient percer la brume qui voilait les lointains vallons. Le vieillard replaça avec précaution son couvre-chef au raz des sourcils, un galurin pointu et aux larges bords, bosselé par les intempéries et dont la couleur variait selon les endroits, du bleu vif au gris délavé. Des rides sillonnaient son visage basané, de l'auguste front jusqu'au nez aquilin. Des pattes d'oies s'ajoutèrent fugitivement, en lisière de ses yeux et à la commissure de ses lèvres :

- « Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… », murmura-t-il satisfait.

Se détendant alors, le vieillard promena alentour un regard nonchalant. En contrebas, dans la vallée méridionale, la route longeait les propriétés agricoles les plus cossues du Quartier Sud. Cette combe abritée bénéficiant d'un climat plus doux que partout ailleurs dans la Comté, les fermiers avaient aménagé des serres dont les denrées rivalisaient avec les productions du sud lointain : fruits rares, légumes précoces ou tardifs faisaient la réputation de cette communauté.

En ce matin de mai, la Comté s'éveillait guillerette et industrieuse, telle une ruche bien ordonnée et pénétrée des bienfaits de son ordonnance. Mise en valeur par ses dodues abeilles hobbits, libres mais oublieuses de leur rôle bienfaiteur, modeste et décent, la ruche coulait des jours heureux au milieu des menées incertaines du vaste monde. A l'abri, mais inconscients de de privilège, les hobbits vaquaient sereinement au champ ou à l'échoppe. Le moulin tournait à perpétuité en égrenant le temps, les bouviers retournaient à leurs tâches domestiques après un passage aux champs…

- « … et les commères cancanent à tort et à travers. » maugréa intérieurement le vieillard en retirant son écharpe bleue.

En effet le babillage incessant d'une petite mais forte et active cuisinière franchissait la porte basse et ronde en parvenant étouffé jusqu'au vieillard, qui ne pouvait feindre de l'ignorer. La commère, à la robe bouffante et orange comme une citrouille, poursuivait la litanie des nouvelles agricoles et matrimoniales du Quartier Sud en chargeant un plateau de victuailles. Pour se distraire, le vieil homme fouilla dans la poche de son ample mante grise, et en tira une boîte bariolée contenant des petits tronçons de bois, aux extrémités enduites d'une substance sombre et malodorante.

Le commérage continu se porta alors sur le perron en même temps que son auteur, une petite cuisinière au sourire encadré de joues aussi rondes que deux pommes vermeille. Quoiqu'elle ne mesurât guère moins de trois pieds2 en hauteur aussi bien qu'en largeur, elle n'était ni particulièrement petite pour une hobbite adulte, ni singulièrement replète pour son âge mûr. Le babil s'interrompit sur une note inquiète, au moment où le vieillard frotta d'un coup sec, sur le bras du fauteuil à bascule, la tête d'un tronçon de bois :

- « Vous n'allez pas faire un feu d'artifice ici, Maître Gandalf ? »

L'allumette s'enflamma, dégageant des fumées colorées qui, entre les mains agiles du vieillard, se muèrent en chevaux piaffants, cygnes en couples, aigles en vol, avant de s'évanouir dans l'air piquant du matin.

« N'ayez crainte, ma bonne Isadora, et respirez tranquillement –la commère avait retenu son souffle, de crainte tout d'abord, puis de ravissement - ce n'est qu'une amusette pour me détendre les nerfs.

En tout cas voici comme convenu deux pots de bière, une gourde de vin, une flasque d'hydromel, un demi-jambon, une miche de bonne farine de blé, un fromage de nos brebis, une tourte de chèvre et courges, mes derniers fruits séchés et quelques gâteaux frais de ce matin. Aurons-nous la chance de vous voir pour le Grand Feu d'Artifice, à la prochaine foire de Grand-Cave ?

Isadora, je ne suis pas un saltimbanque ! Je viendrai si mes activités principales m'en laissent le loisir ! »

Gandalf rangea les victuailles dans son balluchon, ne laissant que les brocs de bière et un biscuit sur la table. Isadora ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules en voyant toute cette nourriture disparaître dans un sac aussi petit. Elle se reprit bien vite :

« Et quelles sont vos activités principales ?

Vous regretteriez de le savoir !

Et comment va votre jambe ? Où allez-vous comme cela avec mes marchandises ? Quand comptez-vous repartir ? »

Le vieillard, massant ses jambes par-dessus ses grandes bottes de cuir souple noir, lança un regard incisif qui convainquit Isadora de ne pas poursuivre dans cette direction.

« Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais m'occuper de ma lessive. Vous pouvez rester là tout le temps qui vous plaira… Au fait qui attendez-vous ?

Merci infiniment Isadora… et mes compliments pour vos biscuits, qui surpassent les subtiles confiseries du lointain Harad. Puissiez-vous toujours les confectionner avec autant de bonheur ! »

La commère, déjà fort échauffée par la discussion serrée, rougit encore, si cela était possible, mais de plaisir cette fois. Jamais encore Maître Gandalf n'avait prononcé une « bonne parole » à propos de ses biscuits ! Le voisinage, voire au-delà, allait en entendre parler...

Après une délicate et ridicule révérence, elle rentra dans sa cuisine, bien décidée à découvrir pourquoi Maître Gandalf, magicien renommé dans les quatre quartiers, s'était arrêté ce matin chez elle sous la raison évidemment fallacieuse, de reposer ses jambes meurtries. De toute évidence, il attendait quelqu'un, assis sur son perron donnant sur la grand-route… Quelle victime son plus vieux client épisodique allait-il recruter pour courir les aventures ? Elle détenait déjà de quoi maintenir en haleine un auditoire d'une douzaine de pipelettes pendant une veillée entière, mais elle mourrait de l'envie d'extorquer l'information qui ferait d'elle la prima des commères jusqu'à l'été prochain. Le magicien n'était tout de même pas assis ici pour déguster et faire l'éloge de ses biscuits ? Quoique ?

« Au fait, Isadora ?... »

La petite citrouille chamarrée roula jusqu'à la porte, pétulante d'espérance après ce rappel inattendu.

« … que venez-vous de dire à propos du jeune Monsieur Touque ? »

Isadora plissa ses yeux, habituellement ronds, d'un air rusé. Ce magicien agissait bien tel qu'on les connaissait : l'air distrait, mais attentif au moindre indice qui pourrait servir ses menées mystérieuses. Il n'avait évidemment rien perdu des nouvelles banales qu'elle avait négligemment égrenées tout à l'heure.

« Lequel ? Car évidemment vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, mais la branche cadette des Touque de petit-Bourg s'est alliée aux Amandier de la Carrière. Ce qui fait que… »

« Je parle du fils du Touque3, le jeune Monsieur Gerry», interrompit Gandalf.

« Oui, oui, j'y arrive, enchaîna Isadora, comme il est mignon, ce jeune dévergondé-là... Eh bien je sais de ma commère Blanchoie, qu'on l'a vu plusieurs fois poursuivi par le père Sonnecor, hors de sa plantation des Comices du Gué, avec à la fenêtre, en pleurs, la toute belle demoiselle Priscilla Sonnecor. Si vous voulez mon avis, en voilà encore une qu'il faudra unir bien vite !»

Isadora s'interrompit pour juger de l'effet que produisaient sur le magicien les fracassantes révélations qu'elle venait de distiller.

Un « Ah oui ? » indifférent, quasiment incrédule, la fit sortir de ses gonds :

« Ne vous avisez point, Maître Gandalf, de mettre en doute la crédibilité de mes informations ou la vraisemblance de mes déductions. Je le sais de source respectable : on lui compte autant de demoiselles conquises que de plumes à son chapeau ! Je vous le demande amicalement : que lui voulez-vous ? », glapit-elle en brandissant sa spatule.

La soudaineté et la vivacité de l'assaut désarçonnèrent un temps le madré magicien une lueur d'agacement passa dans ses yeux sombres, puis un frémissement d'amusement. Il se quarra dans le fond de la chaise à bascule qui gémit. Il gratta une allumette, fit parader un coq de fumées sur un talus, puis manger le coq par un matou au chapeau de magicien, et enfin déclara :

- « Mère Isadora, je peux vous dire que le coquelet en a fini de forcer les basse-cours des alentours. Le Thain a décidé d'en faire son digne héritier. Nous devons pouvoir aider le garnement à se rendre utile…»

Isadora savait qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus mais elle avait amplement à penser. L'énigme d'un magicien a toujours plus d'un sens… Gandalf craqua une autre allumette et façonna ses fumées à l'envi : un charmant manoir au fond d'une vallée encaissée, de hautes montagnes, un profil de dragon, un feu d'artifice scintillant d'or. Isadora se rengorgea, arrangea quelque peu les frisettes brunes qui encadraient son plaisant visage et se retira dignement dans la cuisine pour vaquer à sa lessive.

Le magicien, engoncé dans la chaise à bascule, riait sous cape : Informer le voisinage que le Thain prenait enfin en main l'éducation de sa tête brûlée de fils, profiterait certainement plus au chef Touque, que l'éducation elle-même à son rejeton. La commère Boullard était la voie la plus sûre pour que cette reprise en main fût connue et commentée par le voisinage d'ici demain, et l'ensemble de la Comté la semaine suivante !

Restait à mettre la main sur le fils dévergondé… qui approchait justement, juché sur un petit poney, chantant une passable grivoiserie sans doute apprise auprès de voyageurs à l'enseigne du Dragon Vert. Sur une chemise de fine toile écrue agrémentée de dentelles, le jeune hobbit portait un gilet bleu chamarré de filets argentés, dont les boutons dorés jetaient des éclats au loin. Il arborait, sur des boucles blondes désinvoltes, un chapeau d'élégant feutre vert bouteille, dans lequel était fiché un chapelet de plumes. Sa culotte de cuir brun, d'une coupe ample « à la naine », laissait nues ses demi-jambes ainsi que ses pieds, qui frisaient déjà bien dru, malgré le jeune âge – vingt-six ans - du godelureau. Son poney, richement sellé et pourvu d'amples fontes apparemment pleines, caracolait à bonne allure, entraîné par le rythme endiablé de la chanson.

La mine ronde et réjouie se crispa et le chant s'étrangla lorsque le jeune hobbit aperçut le magicien assis au perron de la maison d'hôtes de la mère Boullard. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Gandalf le héla avec une courtoisie enjouée :

« Maître Touque, puisse le duvet s'étoffer toujours sur votre menton et sur vos pieds ! Joignez-vous donc à moi pour quelque broc bien gagné ! Vous chantez comme un gai pinson ! »

L'envie d'une bière gratuite le disputa dans l'esprit de Gerry, à l'intuition que ce vieillard affable pouvait dissimuler une intention cachée. Le jeune hobbit s'en faisait l'image d'un pique-assiette d'une fameuse réputation en pyrotechnie, mais aussi de l'un des rares conseillers ayant l'oreille de son père. Mais « Bière n'est bonne que bue », comme on dit à Longoulet, et le garnement eut tôt fait d'attacher son poney et de rejoindre Gandalf devant un pot immérité. Le hobbit s'assit, rejeta son chapeau en arrière, retenu par une coquette cordelette d'argent très seillante, et sirota sa pinte. Immédiatement une gêne s'installa dans un silence insistant, seulement ponctué des bruits de lessive d'Isadora. Après une bonne lampée de bière, Gerry se mit en peine de rompre cette tranquillité :

- « Il fait bien beau aujourd'hui ! »

Le silence reprit obstinément tandis qu'allumettes et passes des mains du magicien muaient les volutes de fumée en un joli minois féminin bordé de longs cheveux bouclés. Le doux visage de brume laissa bientôt la place à une tête de mulet, coiffé d'un chapeau hérissé de plumes. Gandalf considéra le hobbit :

« Voulez-vous dire qu'il fait beau et que vous en êtes fort aise ? Ou encore qu'il est bien exact que le temps est magnifique, contrairement à ce que vous aviez pu craindre ? Peut-être entendez-vous que le temps se montre infiniment plus clément qu'hier ? Est-ce un constat renforcé de satisfaction ou une déception tempérée d'espérance ? Avez-vous, sur le plan agricole, présentement intérêt à la pluie ou au soleil ? A moins que vous ne craigniez que le temps ne se gâte ? Auriez-vous peur que le soleil ne se lève pas demain ? Mais au fait, pourquoi parlez-vous du temps que tout le monde peut constater ? Est-ce que vous n'auriez rien à dire, Maître Gerry, vous qui chantiez à tue-tête il y a un instant ? »

Le hobbit s'était mis à suer à grosses gouttes sous le regard inquisiteur du magicien. Il opta pour le naturel qui lui réussissait si bien d'ordinaire devant un public féminin :

« Je parle du temps, comme tout le monde, pour engager une conversation avec un hôte qui eut la courtoisie de m'inviter mais pas encore la franchise de me dire pourquoi. Sans prétendre aux subtilités des magiciens, j'espère sous peu, par tâtonnements, trouver un sujet et le développer ensemble d'une façon agréable pour vous et profitable pour moi. »

Le tout fut débité avec une aisance croissante et se termina par un hochement distingué de la tête. Gandalf apprécia la capacité du jeune hobbit à tenir son rang dans une joute oratoire. A l'inquisition agressive, il opposait une candeur désarmante, à la surenchère d'hypothèses, l'humilité d'une approche pratique, enfin à la raillerie appuyée, une déférence moqueuse envers les magiciens, non sans glisser un léger reproche d'une exquise politesse.

- « Vous y avez réussi, répondit Gandalf plissant les yeux et souriant intérieurement. Parlons de vous ! Quels sont vos projets ? »

Gerry sentit ses entrailles se nouer : le vieux renard avait donc bien idée en tête et maille à partir avec le Thain. Il avala une longue et dilatoire gorgée de bière, passant mentalement en revue les courses que son père lui avait confiées. Il en sélectionna une qui justifierait sa présence dans les environs et déclara :

- « Je recherche un taureau de belle race pour faire un échange dans les saillies de génisses la saison prochaine.

- Je pensais à des projets plus… personnels, même si j'ai cru comprendre votre intérêt pour la saillie.

- Les affaires de la famille prennent la majeure partie de mon temps.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Gérontius Touque ! …»

Le ton autoritaire et cassant du magicien agacé figea le jeune hobbit le boc aux lèvres. Il déglutit bruyamment. Le magicien poursuivit :

- «… Vous gaspillez votre temps en occupations inutiles sinon immorales… »

- Tu recherches un partenaire d'échange pour les saillies, Petit Galapiat de mon cœur, susurra une voix mutine dans la cuisine. Hi, hi hi, je peux t'indiquer plusieurs solutions…

Gandalf leva un sourcil incrédule : la mère Boullard venait au secours du galopin, avec un ton roué, sinon polisson, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Gerry, reprenant contenance, attrapa au vol cette aide inattendue. Il but une forte lampée, se leva, s'excusa auprès du magicien et s'armant d'un crayon et d'un petit carnet de cuir, entra dans la cuisine.

Viens par ici, que je t'explique tout… dit la voix mutine. Et d'ailleurs tu vas me donner ton avis. »

Des bribes de conversation étouffée lui parvinrent alors pendant plusieurs minutes, ponctuées de « Et ça tu aimes ? » et autres « ou plutôt comme ça ? ». Gandalf leva deux sourcils étonnés. Enfin la conversation se tut complètement. Ce délai inconvenant avait excédé le magicien qui fit irruption dans la cuisine, s'y cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises sur les ustensiles suspendus aux poutres, avant de se faire houspiller par Isadora qui sortait de sa chambre.

Que faites-vous dans ma cuisine ? Enfin puisque vous êtes là : que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle robe ?

Gandalf manqua s'étrangler tellement la tenue d'Isadora était extravagante. La ménagère, sanglée dans une mousseline de taffetas indigo, pouvait à peine respirer mais elle papillonnait comme les Champs Verts en Juin.

Mais où est passé Gerry ?, interrogea le magicien en entrant dans la chambre.

Certainement pas dans cette pièce, rugit la cuisinière il m'a aidée à choisir et à ajuster ma robe, puis il est sorti côté jardin pour évaluer mon taureau. Il va revenir dans un instant. C'est un chenapan, mais il a si bon goût ! »

Gandalf, penaud des soupçons qu'il avait formés, réalisa qu'on l'avait berné. Le jeune Monsieur Touque avait contourné le smial et enfourché son poney. Le magicien n'eut que le temps de rejoindre le perron et attraper son bâton. Le fuyard dévalait la route sur son poney, hilare, en criant à son attention :

« Merci infiniment pour cette bière, Maître Gandalf, je suis marri de devoir vous quitter, mais les courses de mon père n'attendent pas… Ayez l'obligeance d'exprimer mes regrets à la mère Boullard, à propos de cette saillie précipitée !».

Agacé tant par ce comportement inconvenant que par sa propre naïveté, Gandalf ouvrit les lèvres pour adresser une remontrance impérative à l'effronté. A ce moment arriva sur la route en sens inverse, une charrette débordant de foin qui masqua le fugitif; Le paysan mâchonnait une paille d'un air rébarbatif, comme son âne qui mastiquait dans sa mangeoire en jute. Le gros hobbit dévisagea Gandalf de haut, semblant lui reprocher l'inutile et immature agitation à laquelle il s'adonnait. Le magicien, se ravisant, reprit une pause plus digne, soupira et ramassa son balluchon. Le jeune Monsieur Touque était loin à présent. Rejoignant Isadora dans la cuisine, Gandalf la chapitra assez sévèrement :

- « Franchement, Isadora, une telle étourderie m'étonne d'une hobbite avertie comme vous l'êtes ! Aider ce chenapan à échapper à ses devoirs ! »

Il déclencha une rivière de pleurs.

-« Mais je n'en savais rien. J'ai simplement voulu lui montrer mes nouvelles robes et profiter de son bon goût. Et puis il m'a leurré avec des compliments choisis qu'il est si facile de croire… »

Se courbant pour embrasser les pommes rouges de la paysanne, Gandalf la complimenta pour sa robe et lui remit quelques pièces pour paiement de ses victuailles.

- « Mais ce sont là des couronnes du Roi ! s'exclama Isadora, que le baiser avait bien vite remise en joie,

Les pièces viennent toujours d'un roi, Isadora,

Mais de quel Roi s'agit-il ?

Au revoir, Isadora ! – salut enjoué

Où les avez-vous trouvées ?

Au revoir, Isadora ! – salut ferme

Mais si ces pièces datent du Roi, ont-elles encore bonne valeur ?

Au revoir, Isadora ! » – salut exaspéré du magicien qui, malgré tout, s'arrêta après quelques pas.

La commère dévoilait son véritable doute. Gandalf, retrouvant son fin sourire, se retourna vers la paysanne hobbit :

-« Si les pièces du Roi lui survivent, elles restent valides tant que son peuple se souvient que son effigie garantissait la teneur des pièces en argent. »

Le visage joyeux de la commère hobbit s'allongea en une moue d'incompréhension :

- « Oh ! Voulez-vous dire que si ces pièces circulent encore, c'est que le Roi y est encore un peu ?

- Vous avez raison, Isadora, c'est exactement le sens de cette monnaie ! Le Roi, qui nous a quittés, nous a malgré tout laissé une partie de son royaume… Il est sans doute encore là, dans l'ombre, prêt à revenir si nous l'y aidons au moment opportun. Faites-en bon usage et pensez au Roi de temps à autres ! Adieu pour maintenant ! »

.oOo.

Le vieux magicien, maudissant sa maladresse, reprit la route une fois de plus. Se faire berner par le freluquet l'avait passablement irrité - il allait changer de manière ! Arpentant la route à grandes enjambées, il parcourut quelques miles vers le sud, sous une chaleur croissante. Il ruminait ses griefs en rythmant sa marche des coups de son grand bâton de magicien. Les trous de hobbits se firent graduellement moins nombreux et plus cossus de part et d'autre de la voie. Les bosquets émeraude et les jardinets pétillants de fleurs multicolores cédèrent progressivement la place à de riches cultures céréalières, d'un vert tendre, qui sortaient du sol d'à peine quelques pouces. Un joyeux bourdonnement d'abeilles accompagna le magicien tant qu'il longea le fossé envahi d'arbustes odorants et de genêts. La vallée s'élargissait lentement pour rejoindre le bassin du fleuve Baranduin, encore environné de ses épaisses brumes matinales.

Gandalf scruta la route devant lui, qui filait droite vers le fleuve. Une sensation inhabituelle, comme un regard dardé dans son dos, le retint un instant immobile. Un trille l'apostropha depuis les sombres bosquets à gauche de la route. Attiré par le chant de l'oiseau, il s'engagea de quelques pas au milieu des arbres, cherchant du regard sous les branches. Une grive s'échappa de sous un buisson, voleta quelques instants autour du magicien, puis vint se poser sur son épaule.

- « Eh bien, ma toute belle, tu viens de bien loin ! Tu as l'air épuisée. »

L'oiseau se mit à gringotter avec véhémence. Gandalf la fit délicatement monter sur son index et écouta attentivement. Les pépiements s'étant taris, le magicien émit entre ses dents serrées, un curieux sifflement saccadé et prolongé, tandis que la grive penchait la tête de côté et d'autre. L'animal reprit son caquetage de plus belle, sur un ton moins haut et un rythme plus posé.

- « Hum, fit Gandalf pensif, le Roi, comme les pies tes cousines, prend son vol vers ce qui brille,… »

Son visage s'assombrit un instant, révélant maintes rides de soucis.

- « … mais tout ce qui brille n'est pas or. », ajouta-t-il tristement.

Gandalf caressa délicatement l'oiseau sur le dessus de la tête, et lissa ses plumes jusqu'à l'extrémité de la queue. La petite grive frotta les deux côtés de son bec sur l'index tendu, redonnant au magicien son sourire indulgent.

- « Tu as bien mérité de te reposer. Quant à moi, il me faut maintenant rattraper le temps et ce garnement. Va retrouver ton roi! »

L'oiseau plongea à terre plus qu'il ne s'envola, sautilla jusqu'à un rocher sur lequel il se jucha avec un petit air revendicateur. Le magicien descella donc une grosse pierre non loin du petit trône. De gros vers se tortillaient dans la cavité de terre ainsi révélée.

-« Régale-toi ! Adieu maintenant ! »

Gandalf reprit havresac et bâton et cheminant à travers bois vers l'orient, se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec Maître Elrond :

_« Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,_

_Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus._

_Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit pas,_

_Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel. _

_Des cendres un feu peut être ranimé, _

_Une lumière des ténèbres peut jaillir.4_

_Renouvelée sera la splendeur dispersée,_

_Les terres sauvages repeuplées seront royaume. » _

_« Un songe m'est venu sur les ailes de la nuit. Le descendant des rois de jadis se lève pour affronter son destin. Ses parents écrivirent ce poème pour sa lignée, mais je sais dans mon cœur qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. »_

Maître Elrond n'était pas à proprement parler un magicien, bien qu'il fût puissant parmi les Elfes et les hommes, mais il savait lire bien des signes et ses prémonitions étaient respectées. Une aventure hasardeuse semblait sur le point d'être lancée, par un homme à la volonté inflexible. Si Elrond entrevoyait une épreuve périlleuse, Gandalf allait donc devoir se hâter. Ce garnement lui faisait perdre un temps précieux.

Bientôt ses grandes bottes firent de larges empreintes dans le tapis de mousses et de feuilles de l'automne précédent. Au fur et à mesure que le terrain s'abaissait et devenait plus humide, les empreintes devinrent de véritables trous qu'une eau boueuse envahissait en quelques secondes. Les bois se clairsemèrent et apparurent des lys, puis des joncs et des hémérocalles flamboyants sous le soleil de midi. Le magicien repéra une route surélevée qui filait d'ouest en est, y grimpa vers la gauche et mena grand train jusqu'aux abords d'une belle propriété : des serres, alignées comme un régiment de tortues, protégeaient de leur dos de toile verte, des plantations de jeunes légumes et d'herbe à pipe de diverses variétés. Le magicien observa alentours, le sourcil en bataille voilà certainement où se cache le petit coq.

Plus loin dans un verger, il héla un petit groupe de jeunes hobbites occupées à soigner les arbres fruitiers :

- « Voici un bouquet de fleurs admirables sous le soleil printanier du Quartier Sud ! »

Un chœur de gloussements accueillit le compliment.

- « Ai-je trouvé la propriété des Comices du Gué ? »

Une mélodieuse ovation d'approbations répondit à la question.

- « Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le smial de Mlle Priscilla Sonnecor ? »

Une aria de petits cris aigus et hystériques confirma à Gandalf que le jeune gredin l'avait bien précédé au verger.

- « La direction, je vous prie ? Mesdemoiselles ?».

Un concert de chuchotements, montant et descendant comme une valse, couvrait la voix du magicien. Cependant la plus délurée des jeunes hobbites, un sourire mauvais au coin du visage – peut-être une rivale de Priscilla, très probablement la fille cadette Blanchoie – finit par indiquer d'un doigt potelé une large avenue dallée, un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Gandalf salua du chapeau et s'en fut dans cette direction, sous les récriminations dissonantes du parterre féminin.

Les hobbits vivant près du fleuve Brandevin avaient depuis des générations pris l'habitude de construire en hauteur, imitant en cela l'art des hommes. Les gens influents avaient conservé l'habitude ancestrale de construire des trous de hobbits, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus luxueuse : l'intérieur d'un smial était confortable, tempéré, aéré et sec, lambrissé, pavé et éclairé, pourvu de chambres, salons, meubles, ustensiles et amples réserves. Mais le père Sonnecor avait innové en bâtissant, sur et sous le promontoire au centre de sa propriété, une résidence mixte, comprenant des pièces enfouies et des étages au-dessus du sol. Le bâtiment n'atteignait pas évidemment la taille ou le prestige des demeures ancestrales des vieux clans telles que Bourg-de-Touque ou Château-Brande, mais les grandes gens du gué de Sarn l'appelaient le « Manoir Sonnecor ». L'autorité du père Harold Sonnecor était reconnue à Longoulet, jusqu'au gué et au-delà, parmi les hommes installés pour exploiter la rivière et les collines de grès rouge.

Le père Harold avait poussé l'excentricité jusqu'à faire installer, au faîte de sa maison, un grand cor en corne d'auroch du Rhûn lointain. La trompe, de plus de cinq pieds d'envergure, était emmanchée sur un grand tuyau conique qui débouchait sur le toit. Le voisinage s'était gaussé des airs de grandeur du maître du manoir, que ni la prodigalité de Harold ni la rigueur professionnelle de ses sélections d'herbes n'avaient pu faire taire. Les commentaires ironiques se seraient sans doute apaisés plus rapidement si le père Sonnecor n'avait pas commis ses fils à souffler régulièrement dans le cor pour marquer les heures de l'aube au crépuscule !

La demeure Sonnecor apparut au bout de l'allée. Le magicien se remémora avec mélancolie les gentilhommières que portaient jadis les terres des rois, dans la vallée du Baranduin. Les verriers du Roi de la rue des lanterniers –Rath Celerdain- à Norchateau-le-Roi5 étaient parvenus à maîtriser les techniques permettant de bâtir des serres à partir de verre plat, accroissant les rendements des plantations. Tout juste l'aide d'un certain magicien avait-elle été nécessaire…

La bâtisse ne portait ni le même orgueil, ni les stigmates des fonctions militaires de naguère. Une colline basse étalait ses pentes douces abritant une douzaine de portes rondes aux couleurs du printemps. Des milliers de fleurs bleues encadraient les fenêtres ouvertes, tandis qu'une petite armée de hobbits étendait à sécher des linges sur la pelouse. Surmontant la colline, une maison beige à colombages bruns, longue et trapue, résonnait des sons de cuisines et de divers ateliers. A l'étage, une rangée de hautes fenêtres alignées sous un grand chaume révélait la pièce d'apparat, où pouvaient séjourner les grandes gens. L'ensemble pouvait abriter une soixantaine de personnes, sans compter les bâtiments et trous alentours.

Gandalf atteignit un porche de chêne où deux petits personnages s'affairaient autour de quatre molosses écumant. Les chiens, hors d'haleine, éternuaient, baillaient et geignaient de façon pitoyable. Un hobbit vigoureux leur donnait à boire et les flattait, expliquant que les animaux avaient été victimes d'un adversaire trop malin pour eux. Le personnage opulent et rassis semblait cambrer le dos pour retenir son énorme bedaine. Il roulait dans sa main droite, entre l'index et le majeur, une barre faite de feuilles brunes roulées sur elles-mêmes, et la mordillait de temps en temps d'un air important et contrarié. Le magicien s'adressa respectueusement à lui :

- « Maître Sonnecor, je vois que votre meute a été mise à mal. Puis-je vous assister ?

- Bonjour, étranger. Je n'apprécie pas la présence d'intrus sur ma propriété. Mais puisque vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, rendez-vous utile. »

Tant de réputation que de visu, le vieux père Sonnecor connaissait parfaitement Gandalf, que ce ton péremptoire et cette mémoire sélective irritèrent un peu plus :

- « Je vous conterai tantôt pourquoi j'ai suivi cette route, qui fut bâtie bien avant que les hobbits n'habitassent la région et ne vous appartient nullement, répondit le magicien. Nous nous sommes par ailleurs rencontrés lors de la foire de Grand-Cave, il y a quelques années. Vous devez certainement vous souvenir que vous étiez alors poli et bienveillant envers les honnêtes vieillards. Pour ce qui est de vos animaux de compagnie, voyons cela… »

Gandalf s'agenouilla et caressa la tête d'un gros berger écumant. Le magicien ouvrit la gueule du chien, huma et examina la truffe.

- « Ces chiens ont reniflé une épice piquante pulvérisée, probablement du carvi. Voici ce que nous allons faire… »

Le maître-chien guida Gandalf jusqu'à la cuisine du château. Ils préparèrent ensemble une mixture épaisse qu'ils donnèrent à ingurgiter aux chiens, de force pour certains. Gandalf rejoignit alors Harold Sonnecor, laissant les animaux se reposer sous la garde de leur maître, après la terrible quinte de lourds éternuements que leur avait provoqué la potion du magicien. Le maître-chien vit les deux vieillards discuter avec animation. Quittant les molosses qui s'étaient endormis, il entendit enfin maître Sonnecor conclure en serrant la main de Gandalf :

- «… Je lui souhaite que vous le trouviez avant moi : il m'a déjà carotté quelques ballots d'herbe à pipe, sans compter pire ! Plusieurs bijoux de grande valeur ont disparu ces derniers jours… Vous pouvez aller voir ma fille, mais je doute qu'elle vous aide ! Repassez donc quand le cœur vous en dit, vous serez toujours bien reçu, Maître Gandalf.»

Le magicien fit le tour de la colline, arpenta le petit chemin montant à la chaumière et avisa une jeune hobbite à sa fenêtre ronde. Elle parachevait une coiffure élaborée, arborant de petites perles brillantes dans ses cheveux châtain finement nattés. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Priscilla ne feignit de s'apercevoir de la présence de Gandalf.

- « Vous ne devriez pas vagabonder dans une propriété privée !, dit-elle d'un air pincé. Mon père pourrait lâcher les chiens sur vous. »

Gandalf s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur la pelouse en pente, posa son baluchon et s'appuya des deux mains sur son bâton, les sourcils hérissés et la mine sévère :

- « Vous ne devriez pas dénoncer si négligemment l'hospitalité de votre père ! Quand à ces braves Mâcheur, Grondeur, Croqueur et Hurleur, nous sommes en excellents termes. Je suis venu ici de la part du Thain de la Comté, qui m'a chargé de remettre son bon à rien de fils dans le chemin de la droiture. Le chenapan m'a précédé ici, pour vous voir sans aucun doute, en espérant échapper à ses devoirs. Pourriez-vous lui demander de me rejoindre immédiatement ? »

La belle toisa le magicien derrière ses longs cils, puis lui décocha une réplique qu'elle jugeait assassine :

- « Autrefois vos tours de farfadet m'impressionnaient, lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais à présent, maître Gandalf, je vous avertis que vous ne m'enlèverez pas mon promis.

- Autrefois vous aviez la politesse de saluer les hôtes de votre père. Le futur Thain a besoin de voir le monde, je l'emmène pour l'aider à devenir ce qu'il devrait être : un gentil-hobbit, au sens plein et noble du terme. Tels sont les souhaits de son père, chef de son clan et premier personnage de la Comté.

- Je me charge déjà de le mettre dans le droit chemin ! »

Gandalf la considéra d'un air peiné. Il ne put se résoudre à lui révéler la profusion de plumes au chapeau du bourreau des cœurs :

- « Vous n'atteindrez votre majorité de trente-trois ans que dans plusieurs années. D'ici-là votre père ne vous laissera pas mettre Gerry dans le droit chemin du mariage tant qu'il ne montrera pas plus de sérieux et de respect pour sa charge future. »

Un regard haineux accueillit cette évidence. Gandalf passa outre :

- « Quant à vous, cessez de peaufiner les détails anatomiques de votre agréable personne, et tâchez de vous montrer utile à ceux qui vous entourent. Parcourez la Comté, apprenez à connaître les cœurs, le courage et les faiblesses, pratiquez les arts ou un métier, aidez les nécessiteux… Faites œuvre utile de votre vie, pour le temps qui vous est imparti ! »

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer lentement, sentant sa propre résolution s'émousser devant l'épouvantail des institutions parentales et de la Thainerie.

- « Je ne vous laisserai pas emmener mon Gerry comme vous avez enlevé tous ces jeunes gens !

- Vous ignorez de quoi vous parlez. J'ai emmené quelques jeunes gens pour leur propre bien et j'ai ramené des hobbits et hobbites mûrs dont la Comté se souvient avec fierté ! … la plupart du temps… »

Après une pause, Gandalf tendit son mouchoir à la jeune fille qui le refusa. Il ajouta doucement, quoiqu'avec mauvaise conscience et sans illusion quant à la sincérité du jeune Gerry :

- « Si vous vous aimez encore à son retour, vous trouverez le caractère pour convaincre votre père de s'entendre avec celui de Gerry.»

La perspective du départ de son bien-aimé ferma alors complètement la jeune hobbite : son esprit, son visage, sa fenêtre et enfin ses rideaux.

- « Allez-vous-en. Je ne veux plus vous parler ! »

Mais Gandalf avait eu le temps d'entre-apercevoir une lueur d'espoir rebelle dans les yeux embués de la jeune fille, avant la cascade de fermetures. Il comprit aussitôt que Priscilla chercherait à avertir Gerry des intentions du magicien. Poussant soupirs et gémissements, comme en raison de douleurs lombaires, ou plus vraisemblablement du fait de douleurs réelles, il remit une fois encore son baluchon sur le dos, et fit mine de partir. En réalité il se posta discrètement sur une petite éminence à un sillon6 au nord du « Manoir ». Il s'installa confortablement sur son poste d'observation au milieu des arbres et se restaura en bénissant la mère Boullard, sans oublier de scruter les alentours.

Son attente, quoique longue, ne fut pas déçue : en milieu d'après-midi – le grand cor venait de sonner quatre heures, c'est-à-dire le premier goûter – la petite demoiselle Priscilla, qui arborait une mine de conspiratrice sous une ravissante houppelande azur, s'esquiva en catimini du manoir par une porte latérale, un panier débordant de victuailles au bras.

Les hobbits ont développé, depuis les temps antiques de leurs premières errances, un sens inné de la discrétion et de la furtivité. Pour leurs voisins grandes gens, cet art du camouflage ne pouvait s'expliquer uniquement par la petite taille des hobbits. Un soupçon de magie planait sur cette facilité quasi-miraculeuse.

Toujours est-il que Priscilla fit maints détours et prit moult précautions pour échapper à la surveillance de son père et de son entourage - mais Gandalf, qui se rit de telles ruses, était en embuscade.

La jeune hobbite passa tout près de lui, et se retourna même à cet endroit, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie, mais le magicien vêtu de gris abaissa son chapeau, se figea et se fondit dans la végétation. Il suivit alors la jeune fille amoureuse qui ne tarda pas à le mener, à son insu, à une « cabane d'Elfes », une plate-forme perchée au haut d'un hêtre d'où l'on repérait le gros gibier dans la forêt. Gandalf se tapit dans les halliers tandis que la jeune fille grimpait à une échelle de corde qu'on lança à son appel. Il faillit se faire piétiner par le poney de Gerry, attaché là pour le dissimuler, et qui grignotait les feuilles alentours. Le magicien tendit l'oreille et perçut alors une partie de la conversation des tourtereaux.

Priscilla, volubile et inquiète, informait Gerry de la poursuite de Gandalf et de son mandat paternel. Elle lui conseilla, avec beaucoup de sagesse, de s'esquiver et de s'éloigner quelques temps, tant de Bourg-de-Touque que des Comices du Gué. Elle lui amenait un panier plein de nourriture et d'herbe à pipe de première qualité. Tel un chevalier des temps anciens, il était aussi solennellement investi du mouchoir de la damoiselle et d'un cadeau de cœur : un étrange objet d'or, qui tenait à la fois de l'anneau et des ciseaux. Emue comme pour des fiançailles, elle lui confia ses trésors en chuchotant des mots tendres, un sourire coquet aux lèvres, si bien que Gandalf n'en eut pas connaissance.

Ce bijou d'or n'était pas un anneau ordinaire. Deux lames courbes étaient dissimulées dans l'épaisseur de métal précieux; elles quittaient leur logement pour couper ce qui se trouvait dans l'anneau, lorsque l'on rapprochait deux petites gemmes claires situées sur son pourtour. Il s'agissait du coupe-feuille des Sonnecor, ustensile permettant de sectionner de façon appropriée les rouleaux de feuilles d'herbe-à-pipe, que les chefs de la famille se réservaient exclusivement.

Le coupe-feuille d'herbe-à-pipe est un objet très rare, mais typique du Quartier Sud. Bien sûr il est en général moins luxueux et d'une forme plus conventionnelle. On ignore qui introduisit l'herbe-à-pipe dans cette région du monde. On sait en revanche à quel moment l'habitude de la fumer s'est généralisée dans la Comté, et de notoriété publique, c'est Tobold Sonnecor, l'aïeul de Harold, qui inventa cet art il y a près de deux cents ans dans le Quartier Sud. Les plus belles plantations se trouvent évidemment ici-même, de Longoulet aux rives du Brandevin. Si les travaux récents d'Harold permirent une sélection rigoureuse des plants et un accroissement considérable de la qualité des feuilles, les méthodes de coupe, de séchage et de conservation furent mises au point par Tobold lui-même.

Le grand ancêtre inaugura également la fastueuse tradition des rouleaux-de-feuille, que ses descendants perpétuent encore jalousement de nos jours. Il s'agissait d'une technique secrète permettant de rouler sur elles-mêmes, avec un savant chevauchement, plusieurs feuilles de qualité exceptionnelle et de variétés subtilement assorties. Le rouleau obtenu permettait de fumer l'herbe-à-pipe… sans pipe, mais avec un raffinement inégalable. Encore fallait-il couper avec discernement l'extrémité du rouleau, et disposer du coupe-feuille approprié, car une coupe incorrecte ruinait le tirage du précieux objet. Les rouleaux constituaient, à l'époque de Gerry, un luxe inouï que se réservait maître Sonnecor. Il n'en offrait, encore que rarement, qu'à une sélection d'amis proches et des relations d'affaires triées sur le volet.

C'est dire si le coupe-feuille d'or du père Sonnecor, trésor de sa maison et témoin du génie de sa dynastie, représentait un don d'une symbolique élevée ! Le coupe-feuille de l'aïeul fondateur ne saurait quitter la famille Sonnecor. Confié à Gerry, il ne pouvait pas manquer de réintégrer ladite famille. Dans l'esprit de Priscilla, ce ne pouvait être que par les voies matrimoniales…

Si cette allégorie chevaleresque échappa pour l'heure à Gerry, il s'empressa d'empocher le coupe-feuille, objet d'une valeur inestimable, le rangeant négligemment dans sa blague à herbe, puis dans le gousset de son gilet, sous son aisselle gauche. Au fond de son cœur, la puérile fierté du succès le disputait à un pincement de culpabilité. Sournoisement, il abonda sans vergogne dans le sens des conseils de Priscilla, promettant discrétion et assagissement… sans s'engager d'avantage. Après une courte collation - pour un hobbit - avec son soupirant, Priscilla retourna au Manoir Sonnecor avant la sonnerie de cinq heures, promettant avec un sourire polisson de revenir après souper, munie des couvertures idoines.

La jeune hobbite partie, Gandalf patienta quelques minutes pour lui laisser le temps de regagner son logis, puis se leva tranquillement et détacha le poney qu'il chargea de son baluchon. Le magicien chuchota quelques instants à l'oreille de l'animal, se rendit au pied du hêtre et appela le chenapan :

- « Allons, maître Gerry, il est temps… »

L'épouvante s'empara du godelureau. Bercé par ses rêveries polissones, il n'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver le magicien et ne pouvait s'échapper. Gandalf exigea tout d'abord de Gerry une lettre en bonnes et dues formes à l'attention de Mlle Priscilla. La missive expliquait son absence de la Comté pour quelques mois, et la priait de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de son inconstance. Gandalf dut pour cela préciser que le père Sonnecor était résolu à contraindre Gerry au mariage si des « circonstances intéressantes»7 l'y obligeaient. Si Gerry ne descendait pas de l'arbre, il serait livré au vieux Harold et ses chiens. Les « circonstances », bien qu'incertaines, ou en raison même de leur incertitude, jouaient en la défaveur de Gerry, si bien que la lettre fut écrite, signée et remise au magicien qui en corrigea les fautes les plus grossières en marmonnant. Après quoi Gandalf enjoignit au hobbit de descendre, en menaçant de venir le chercher. L'impatience du magicien fut à son comble lorsque l'échelle de corde détachée tomba entièrement à terre. Le vieillard montra alors une agilité surprenante en grimpant au tronc du hêtre en quelques instants, ce qui annihila la combativité du jeune hobbit. Gerry n'eut pas loisir de toucher le sol qu'il sentit déjà le poids du bâton de magicien tracer sur sa tête des signes de contention et d'obéissance qui le terrifièrent.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se laissa installer sur sa propre monture, regarda Gandalf transférer les vivres du panier de Priscilla dans les fontes du poney et les conduire en direction du gué de Sarn, sans même pouvoir bouger ou émettre un son. Ils n'avaient pas fait plus d'un mile lorsqu'ils entendirent sonner l'appel des marais, lancé par le grand cor du manoir, puis repris de loin en loin par les hobbits qui sortaient de leurs logis. Utilisée jadis lorsqu'une disparition faisait craindre que quelqu'un ne fût perdu dans les marais brumeux, cette sonnerie retentissait à présent dès qu'un hobbit avait besoin de l'aide urgente et impérieuse de ses voisins. Nul doute que le père Sonnecor avait surpris sa fille. Insatisfait de ses réponses, il aura lancé ses chiens aux trousses du galapiat.

- « Il avait pourtant promis, grommela Gandalf entre ses dents. Quel moucheron l'a piqué ? »

Gerry se demanda si la chasse n'avait pas un vague rapport avec le cadeau donné par Priscilla, le gros anneau d'or qu'il tenait dans sa poche intérieure. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses hypothèses ni de formuler ses déductions. Donnant un ordre sec au poney, Gandalf le mit au galop et courut à ses côtés. Mais leur course se révéla vaine. Les chiens les repérèrent dans une allée entre deux rangées de serres. Gandalf ralentit le pas et tira son épée. Gerry se rendit alors compte que le magicien portait une arme longue qui étincelait dans la pénombre. Décidé à tenter quelque chose, le hobbit sortit de sa poche un moulin à carvi, prêt à rééditer sa manœuvre de la matinée. Le magicien s'en aperçut et lui cria :

- « Laissez cela, stupide Touque, cette ruse n'est plus de mise. Et surveillez nos arrières !

Maîtrisant la terreur du poney, Gandalf s'interposa devant les molosses en levant son bâton qui émit une vive lumière :

- « Couchés ! » fit-il d'une voix forte mais étrangement voilée, comme si elle parvenait jusqu'à nous au travers des limbes d'une époque immémoriale.

Les quatre monstres s'immobilisèrent dans un jappement plaintif et se couchèrent au pied du magicien, bien alignés comme à l'exercice.

- « Et maintenant, Grondeur, tu vas porter cela à ta maîtresse. Va, chez Priscilla !»

Le magicien glissa la lettre de Gerry dans le collier clouté du chien, qui partit en trottinant en direction du manoir. Le chef de meute une fois écarté, ce fut un jeu d'enfant d'envoyer les autres vers un leurre. Gandalf les regarda au fond des yeux, puis après un ordre bref, les lâcha l'un après l'autre :

- « Mâcheur, à la cabane, sus au sanglier ! »

- « Croqueur, aux silos, haro sur le cerf ! »

- « Hurleur, aux garennes, taïaut ! »

Les trois molosses obéirent. Ils disparurent en hurlant, rameutant les torches et les chiens des voisins qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Gandalf saisit la longe du poney et mena ses deux invités hors de la propriété des Comices du Gué. Empruntant des chemins détournés, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale des terres boueuses, cherchant à atteindre le fleuve. Ils cheminèrent pendant des heures, bientôt de nuit, s'orientant d'abord au souvenir du magicien, puis à la lueur des étoiles dévoilées de proche en proche.

Rapidement toute rumeur de poursuite avait complètement disparu derrière eux. Ils fendaient à présent une mer de joncs sous la nouvelle lune, tombant parfois à l'improviste sur une mare de boue peu engageante. A plusieurs reprises Gerry protesta et conseilla une piste plutôt qu'une autre « pour éviter les sables mouvants ». Sa juste intuition étonna Gandalf, qui la mit sur le compte d'années d'approches furtives et de fuites en catimini. Ils finirent par atteindre le fleuve, y pénétrèrent jusqu'aux genoux - de hobbit - et suivirent la berge vers l'aval. La progression était pénible et dangereuse la lune, qui par intermittence illuminait quelque peu leurs pas, traversait lentement le ciel. Le sol devint progressivement plus ferme sous leurs pieds, ils regagnèrent alors la rive et la suivirent vers le sud-ouest.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ils avaient atteint le gué de Sarn. Sur la rive opposée, deux grandes pierres levées pointaient vers les dernières étoiles, comme un avertissement au voyageur qui se risquerait au-delà des limites de la Comté. Une brise du sud agita les bords du chapeau de Gandalf. Il scruta et huma alentours, puis émit un petit sifflement. Aucune réponse ne venant hormis quelques coassements, il réitéra son appel, en vain. Le hobbit se rendit compte de l'irritation du magicien mais ne mesura pas son désarroi.

- « Le gué n'est pas gardé, se dit Gandalf. Quelque chose d'inhabituel a dû se produire… »

Malgré ses doutes, le magicien s'avança d'un air résolu, son bâton en main et la longe dans l'autre. Il avait repris la route avec un novice récalcitrant, une fois de plus…

1 Smial : mot en usage dans la Comté, désignant une excavation, un trou de hobbit, réalisé suivant leur ancienne tradition de creuser leurs habitations dans le sol, à flanc de colline.

2 Ancienne mesure d'environs 30cm.

3 Dans les vieilles familles irlandaises et écossaises, la tradition demeure de désigner ainsi le chef du clan.

4 J.R.R. Tolkien

5 Fornost Erain

6 Le « sillon » est une unité de mesure d'un peu plus de 200 m. voir la note sur les distances en fin de livre.

7 Le terme « les circonstances » désigne, dans le langage des commères hobbites, qui toujours conservent le décorum, l'état incertain et transitoire d'une hobbite qui précède de quelques mois un heureux événement – il s'agit alors de « circonstances propices ». Lorsqu'intervient la déception ou le soulagement d'une fausse alerte, l'on parle dans ce cas de « circonstances illusoires». Les cas de fausse-couches, rares chez les hobbits, portent le nom terrible de « circonstances funestes ».


	3. La route se poursuit sans fin

La route se poursuit sans fin

Ils franchirent le gué et dépassèrent le seuil des hautes pierres levées, le hobbit épuisé juché sur le poney et rentrant piteusement les épaules. Loin en aval sur la rive gauche scintillaient les lumières d'un village de pêcheurs des grandes gens : quelques huttes de roseaux autour d'un fumoir de pierre. Gandalf les dirigea vers une grande étendue de quenouilles des marais, un mile en amont du fleuve. Là, il autorisa enfin une courte pause. Gerry dévora comme un hobbit affamé, entamé, et ébranlé dans ses habitudes.

-« Où prétendez-vous m'emmener ? », demanda-t-il au bord du désespoir.

- Pour l'instant, je vous ai simplement extrait de la Comté, où vos excès vous ont attiré quelques inimitiés. Gardez courage ! Vos semblables ont quelques défauts, mais la rancœur durable n'en fait pas partie. Quant à vos conquêtes, celles qui pourront vous oublier le feront, et les autres se marieront de toute façon. Vous rendez-vous compte de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle vous avez risqué de mettre ces jeunes hobbites ?

Gerry, qui ne considérait pas du tout les situations partagées avec les jeunes hobbites comme inconfortables, sourit par devers-lui, malgré sa lassitude. Devant la désinvolture du galopin, Gandalf insista :

- « En est-il une avec laquelle vous souhaiteriez convoler ? »

Le joli-cœur, tournant et retournant son chapeau à plumes entre ses mains, l'air morose et contrarié, répondit :

- « Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi… Je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager.

- Pourtant vous avez peut-être engagé certaines de ces jeunes hobbites ! »

Gerry lança un regard torve au vieillard, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'un magicien, même aussi touche-à-tout qu'on le disait, puisse s'intéresser aux frasques juvéniles de sa petite personne, fût-il le hobbit le plus élégant de sa génération.

Le magicien tenta de donner un tour concret à ses propos :

-« Imaginez une descendance inattendue et nombreuse accourant des quatre quartiers à votre retour… »

Mais l'extravagance de la scène tira un sourire au chenapan, qui temporisa, du ton de l'innocent injustement calomnié :

- « Ce n'est pas exact, Gandalf. Ce que l'on dit est très exagéré. Voyez-vous, les plumes de mon chapeau sont encore blanches pour la plupart, seules quelques-unes sont passées au noir… »

Le magicien mesura immédiatement l'irrévérence de l'impudent, contrairement peut-être à notre cher lectrice.1

- « Vous êtes un pendable sacripant. Je vous emmène avec moi pour un voyage qui vous sera profitable à plus d'un titre !

- Mais je n'ai jamais quitté la Comté…

- C'est précisément la raison qui me pousse à vous faire ce bout de conduite. Gerry, vous connaissez fort bien la Comté, ses habitants… et ses habitantes. Mais le fils du Thain doit appréhender par lui-même ce qu'est le monde extérieur. Que savez-vous de vos frontières, par exemple ?

- Nous avons un corps de volontaires assez important pour battre les limites du pays. Lorsqu'un malandrin fait du tapage, nous le raccompagnons en dehors des frontières. Je sais aussi que certains des nôtres vivent de concert avec des grandes gens au pays de Bree, suivant un arrangement particulier. Mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

- Vous n'avez donc aucune idée des gens qui vivent autour de vous ou un peu au-delà…

- Gandalf, je n'ai ni l'envie ni le besoin de connaitre le vaste monde et ses dangers. Je vis en un temps où ils ne s'avancent plus vers la Comté.

- Croyez-vous ? Votre ancêtre Bandobras Touque, le « Taureau mugissant », a défait une invasion d'orques à la bataille des Champs Verts voici à peine cent ans. Il y a décapité le chef gobelin Golfimbul du Mont Gram. Notez que Bandobras fut l'un de mes élèves les plus assidus ! La tête de l'Orque vola quelques cents pas avant de tomber dans un terrier de lapin. On prétendit d'ailleurs que c'est là l'origine du le jeu de golf.

- Mon peuple est donc apte à se défendre. J'en suis fort aise, car je ne vois pas la nécessité d'aller chercher les ennuis au-dehors.

- La connaissance de son environnement immédiat est absolument nécessaire au futur Thain ! Ce sera bientôt à vous d'anticiper et de résoudre ces difficultés. Sachez que si cette bataille fut une victoire, c'est aussi grâce à l'assistance de vos gardiens. Votre bienheureuse Comté bénéficie de la protection d'alliés dont vous ignorez l'existence. Voilà ce qu'il vous faut apprendre à connaître et assumer, à la suite de votre père ! »

Le hobbit, saisi par ces révélations, resta un instant bouche bée. Ce qu'il avait considéré jusque là comme une sévère mais passagère mesure de rétorsion paternelle, s'annonçait en définitive comme un impitoyable embrigadement vers l'âge adulte… Malgré sa fatigue, il se composa un air buté et impubère, et entra en résistance ouverte :

- « Je ne suis pas fait pour la Thanerie et ses responsabilités, ni prêt à m'encombrer de devoirs.

- On ne s'encombre pas du devoir. Le devoir est le droit que les autres ont sur nous.2 Mais vos euphémismes coupables démontrent une certaine lucidité. Comme vous semblez ignorer que vous ne sauriez faire un pas en ce monde sans trouver quelque devoir à remplir3, je vous emmêne parcourir le monde quelques temps ! »

Une grimace involontaire accompagna la prise de conscience du hobbit : ce trouble-paix incommode et pontifiant n'allait pas le lâcher ! Il changea donc de stratégie, prêt à concéder le juste nécessaire pour préserver l'essentiel de sa tranquilité.

-« Combien de temps ?

- Autant que je le jugerai nécessaire ! »

Cette déplaisante et implacable logique accula Gerry à son expédient habituel – Il se recomposa un visage candide et implorant :

- « Gandalf, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Le ton juste, pathétique et émouvant, ne trompa aucunement le magicien. Mais il prit le hobbit au mot :

- « Je suis là pour cela, mon garçon, du moins au début. Ai-je votre parole que vous vous efforcerez de bien vous conduire ? »

La réponse fut un modèle de rouerie, emprunte de modestie et de bonne volonté :

- « Je vous promets de faire des efforts, mais je doute d'être à la hauteur. »

Gandalf nota qu'il n'y avait là aucune réelle promesse, sourit intérieurement et déclara d'un air paternel, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune hobbit :

- « Je me contenterai de cela… pour le moment ! »

Il observa attentivement sa petite victime, dont l'air de sincérité désolée aurait fendu tout autre cœur que le sien. Puis le magicien reprit :

- Hauts les cœurs ! Vous allez aussi découvrir quelques merveilles. Les voyages ne sont pas seulement perturbants et dangereux, ils sont aussi passionnants et instructifs. Pourquoi douter de votre talent à goûter l'enchantement de la route qui se poursuit sans fin…

- Et y-a-t-il seulement quelque chose à manger dans les terres sauvages ? »

Gandalf partit d'un rire entendu:

- « Le hobbit ne saurait se départir de son bon sens ! Les terres autour de la Comté ne sont pas aussi sauvages que vous semblez l'imaginer. Loin à l'est ou au nord, au-delà des montagnes, se trouvent des contrées véritablement inhospitalières. Mais même dans ces parages, vous serez surpris des ressources qu'elles peuvent offrir au voyageur averti. Par exemple, les quenouilles des marais qui nous entourent… »

Gerry jeta un regard circulaire. Une multitude de longues tiges vert tendre se balançaient sous le poids de leurs cocons oblongs, sombres et feutrés, qui ressemblaient en effet à la quenouille d'un rouet hobbit.

« Ces roseaux sont donc comestibles ?

Ils sont plus que comestibles, et ce ne sont pas des roseaux, qui sont par ailleurs très utiles eux aussi.

Quelle partie mange-t-on ?

Les habitants du pays de Dun ont coutume de dire « Dis-moi quel plat tu veux manger, je te dirai comment le faire avec des quenouilles ». Pour commencer, lorsque les pousses nouvelles atteignent deux paumes, ce sont les « asperges asdriags », d'une saveur à nulle égale, bouillies avec sel, poivre et beurre. Les habitants du petit pays de Bree les nomment les « queues de chat ». Ils les récoltent par charretées entières dans les marais aux cousins.

Nous en goûterons ?

Au rythme où vous épuisez nos provisions, ce sera bientôt nécessaire… Mais ce n'est pas le seul usage, écoutez plutôt. Au mois de cerveth, les radicelles broyées pourraient vous donner une farine, pour préparer pains et biscuits, ou même une purée très savoureuse. La base de la racine, laminée mais crue, a une saveur sucrée, qui me rappelle de grosses noix de l'extrême Harad. On peut également manger les jeunes têtes bouillies, qui ressemblent à des cœurs d'artichaut.

A vous entendre, les terres sauvages sont un véritable plateau de victuailles !

Ce n'est pas faux, encore qu'il faille les mériter. Comment croyez-vous que vos ancêtres parvinrent à survivre, avant de migrer vers la Comté ? Mais cette plante vous fournira également ses tiges, pour tresser chapeaux ou paniers. Une fois mûrie, elle peut s'effilocher pour se transformer en un isolant de premier choix, pour les matelas et les oreillers. Elle devient une mousse, qui conserve la chaleur tout comme le duvet d'oiseau… »

Gerry leva le visage vers le magicien en face de lui. Où avait-il pu apprendre tout cela ? Et pour quelle raison le sage s'évertuait-il à le lui transmettre ? Pour la première fois, le hobbit commença à entrevoir que les pérégrinations et les intrigues du vieux magicien visaient avant tout à défendre et éduquer, fut-ce contre le gré de ses élèves. Paradoxalement, son ressentiment en fut renforcé : l'odieux enlèvement dont il faisait l'objet se trouvait justifié par une finalité, haute et impérieuse. Gerry ne pouvait accepter cela pour le moment. Le magicien continua :

« Non, Gérontius Touque, vous n'êtes pas sans ressources ni sans amis, même au milieu des périls dans les terres sauvages. Mais vous devez apprendre à les connaître, et vous aguerrir quelque peu, pour vous montrer, vous aussi, un allié appréciable. »

Voyant se durcir le morne visage du hobbit, Gandalf lui exprima sa satisfaction :

« A ce propos, vous avez réagi tout à l'heure en imaginant une réplique au danger, malgré mes… contentions et avertissements ! Je vous en félicite. On fera quelque chose de vous ! Mais il faudra vous pourvoir d'une autre arme que ce moulin ! Quoiqu'il soit d'une grande efficacité tant que la chasse n'est pas lancée… En attendant savourez cet instant : nous quittons la Comté et les ennuis que vous y avez semés. Puisse ce voyage vous enseigner la sagesse et vous conférer la force de les affronter à votre retour ! »

Gerry coula un regard de commisération vers le vieux fou : les problèmes, pour un fils de Thain, avaient une tendance naturelle à s'estomper assez rapidement…

.oOo.

Gandalf leur fit reprendre la route. Gerry protesta pour la forme : il était tenu éveillé depuis près d'une vingtaine d'heures.

« Il nous faut encore ajouter quelques miles entre le père Sonnecor et vous d'ici la fin de matinée, dit le magicien. Je vous emmène au relais de Thalion. Ce sera pour vous une agréable transition. »

Le terrain s'éleva lentement, tandis qu'un pâle et timide soleil orangé s'élevait devant eux à gauche de la route. Des nuages légers promettaient une belle journée mais il faisait encore froid. Gandalf fit marcher Gerry autant pour épargner une fatigue prématurée au poney, que pour réchauffer le hobbit. De grandes prairies étalaient leurs herbes folles et leurs fleurs printanières. Ils traversèrent quelques ruisseaux gargouillant et plusieurs barres rocheuses rouges de quelques dizaines de pieds de hauteur, qui avaient obligé les bâtisseurs de jadis à creuser une chaussée, de front dans la pierre, et à en remblayer l'approche. Ces ouvrages, quoique plus en pente que le reste de la route, étaient pavés de dalles régulières et témoignaient de l'art des constructeurs du Roi. C'est du moins ce qu'imagina Gerry, car les hobbits attribuaient au Roi la plupart des fondations qu'ils trouvèrent en s'installant dans le pays. Ils héritèrent des Dùnedain leurs techniques de construction en bois et en pierre mais se bornèrent, la plupart du temps, à entretenir le précieux patrimoine.

Le Roi avait autorisé les hobbits à fonder la Comté il y a bien des siècles, mais les contemporains de Gerry avaient complètement oublié le contexte de cette décision : la situation militaire critique du royaume, un manque de vitalité chronique des naissances, les dissensions internes que cette décision avait induites. Le royaume avait disparu en même temps que l'adversaire nordique qui causa sa perte, mais la Comté, district d'affaires bien ordonnées, lui avait survécu. Elle était parvenue à prospérer tandis que les cantons des hommes qui l'entouraient avaient peu à peu décliné. L'expression « jusqu'au retour du Roi » qui rappelait l'antique position vassale et dépendante de la Comté, signifiait à présent « pour toujours » ou plutôt « à jamais ». Nul ne prévoyait plus son retour, mais la figure du Roi personnifiait encore l'ordre, la loi, la civilisation. Chaque pont, chaque acte juridique, un relais de poste érigé pour accueillir les grandes gens et leurs destriers au croisement de routes importantes, chaque ancien lavoir ou four collectif, les toises4 et mesures portant les sept étoiles, tous ces détails de chaque jour leur rappelaient la présence immanente de cette figure tutélaire, au moins autant que les ruines des anciennes tours de guerre.

Après quelques miles, Gerry clopinant péniblement, Gandalf le hissa à nouveau sur le dos du poney. La route serpentait maintenant entre des petits massifs de grès rouge, qui projetaient des ombres bleues en travers de la chaussée. Les petits passereaux bruns qui folâtraient au-dessus des champs fuyaient à leur approche en piaillant à qui mieux-mieux. La température s'élevait lentement malgré une petite brise dans leur dos, qui poussait vers l'est de maigres nuages effilochés. Les mirages de grandeur des anciens rois avaient quitté les pensées du hobbit, qui tenta d'en savoir plus.

- « Gandalf, j'aimerais savoir où vous m'emmenez. Je trouve ce départ… précipité et irréfléchi. Dans les terres sauvages, nous pourrions avoir besoin… d'équipement, de nourriture, d'herbe à pipe…

Les sourcils du magicien frisèrent soudain d'irritation :

- Gerry, mon jeune hobbit, vous apprendrez que les actes d'un magicien sont par essence réfléchis sous tous les angles. Leur pertinence n'est jamais aussi avérée que lorsque le commun des mortels ne peut en saisir les raisons. Nous sommes pleinement pourvus des victuailles nécessaires. En réalité, n'était le poids mort d'un hobbit paresseux et geignard, nous serions déjà parvenus à notre prochaine étape. La précipitation n'est due qu'à votre ridicule espoir d'échapper à vos obligations. Rappelez-vous que Mâcheur, Grondeur, Croqueur et Hurleur vous goberaient tout cru avec le carvi, s'ils vous surprenaient à rôder autour du Manoir Sonnecor. »

Le hobbit dut en convenir. Mais la fâcheuse manie de ce magicien, d'avoir toujours raison, l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Il tenta sournoisement de retrouver ses bonnes grâces :

- « J'ai bien noté que vous saviez pourvoir au manger et au boire. Je voulais simplement dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à l'équipement, comme par exemple une pelle, une corde, un briquet, des couvertures ou une bâche à l'épreuve de la pluie. »

Gandalf admit intérieurement les raisons du hobbit, ce que remarqua aussitôt celui-ci. Gerry osa malicieusement pousser son avantage :

- « Mais je suppose que vous y pourvoirez également, le moment venu. Dites-moi simplement où nous allons. Je ne puis me laisser emporter comme un paquet. Ce ne serait pas… éducatif ! »

En guise de représailles pédagogiques, Gandalf lui asséna alors plusieurs chapitres de l'histoire ancienne : comment le Grand Roi avait eu trois fils qui ne surent s'entendre et fragmentèrent leur héritage en trois royaumes rivaux, se disputant la suprématie sur la grande forteresse à l'est de Bree. Il conta également comment le plus faible des trois, Rhudaur, tomba rapidement sous la domination du Roi-sorcier d'Angmar, puis comment le second royaume Cardolan – où ils se trouvaient à présent - fut dévoré lui aussi. Il éveilla quelque peu l'attention de Gerry lorsque les hobbits firent leur entrée dans cette histoire, traversant les Monts de Brume pour fuir une sombre terreur : ils vinrent par petits groupes, sur plusieurs décennies, et finirent par être tellement nombreux que le Roi du dernier royaume, Arthedain, eut l'idée de leur conférer la Comté comme vassaux. Mais malgré la sagesse et les exploits des rois, le dernier royaume fut lui aussi anéanti par son adversaire du septentrion.

Tous ces événements épiques se bousculaient quelques peu dans la cervelle du jeune hobbit, qui comme la majorité de ses congénères, n'avait jamais envisagé l'étude des temps anciens que sous l'angle généalogique. Les trois heures de leçon prirent fin lorsque se profila, au détour d'un empilement de grès écroulé, une falaise rouge d'une trentaine de pieds de hauteur, que longeait la route. Le soleil, quoique haut dans le ciel, ne parvenait pas à les réchauffer. Durant un quart d'heure, ils suivirent l'assise de la falaise à main gauche, dont la courbure dévoilait progressivement la route. Sur leur droite, de mornes éboulis se succédaient, sans autre végétation qu'une herbe rase et quelques grands chardons. Le sommet de la falaise leur apparaissait comme un alignement irrégulier de dents d'un gris rouge qui tranchait sur le bleu cobalt du ciel. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, une ombre tomba sur le cœur du hobbit, qui devint pale et attentif à la moindre alerte. Gandalf s'en aperçut :

- « Ce défilé est l'un des endroits où les troupes de Cardolan opposèrent une résistance désespérée aux hordes du Roi-Sorcier. Voici les tombes des guerriers tombés ! »

A droite de la route, les ruines d'une maison des Grandes Gens, bâtie avec les matériaux rouges de la falaise, montraient les signes d'un abandon très ancien : les pierres noircies s'étaient recouvertes de poussière et les herbes folles y avaient proliféré. Gandalf arrêta le poney près des ruines.

- « Il y avait une auberge et un relais, ici autrefois. En face se trouvait la seule entrée d'une tour de garde, située au-dessus sur la falaise et qui fut entièrement rasée lors de l'attaque. Tout alentours parait désert mais sachez, maître Touque, que des hommes viennent souvent ici pour surveiller la contrée. Les rôdeurs sont les maîtres secrets de ses étendues inhospitalières. Voyez ! »

Le magicien désignait, à l'écart des murs en ruines, au milieu de ce qui pouvait avoir été la cour des écuries, quatre pierres oblongues et polies, alignées sur le sol, de même taille et plantées parallèlement entre les herbes, de couleurs alternées : rouge, blanc, rouge, blanc.

- « Les rôdeurs parcourent le pays pour assurer la surveillance et chasser les choses mauvaises. Ils ont laissé ces signes.

- Savez-vous les lire ?

- Bien entendu. Mais ils ne les enseignent qu'à leurs amis sûrs. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en révéler le sens : vous devez d'abord faire vos preuves.

- Qui sont les rôdeurs ?

- Ainsi vous ne savez rien des Dùnedain qui assurent la sécurité de vos frontières ? Que croyez-vous qu'il serait advenu de la Comté, pendant toutes ses années de pacifique oisiveté, si elle n'avait reçu l'aide de gardiens pour veiller, déraciner le mal naissant, déclencher l'alarme et vous assister dans le combat aux moments critiques ?

- Je croyais que la paix et l'opulence était de règle pour nos voisins… Pourquoi ces rôdeurs surveillent-ils le pays ?

- Par-delà les années d'effacement et de labeur anonyme, leur sens de l'honneur les guide. Ils se sentent redevables envers les populations de l'ancien royaume. Parce que les choses mauvaises telles que les orques, les trolls ou les fantômes ne connaissent pas de répit et se répandraient autour de la Comté pour finir par la détruire. »

Gerry dévisagea Gandalf comme si les stances les plus sombres des anciennes légendes avaient fait irruption dans les prés de ce beau jour de printemps.

- « Mais pourquoi se sentent-ils redevables ?

- Ils descendent des seigneurs et des guerriers Dùnedain qui défendirent le royaume autrefois. A la disparition du dernier roi, les survivants entrèrent en clandestinité, se réfugiant dans des villages cachés et perpétuant la tradition de gardiens, génération après génération. »

Le jeune hobbit se sentit petit et d'une délicieuse inutilité. Il en faudrait plus, pour lui inculquer « le sens du devoir », qu'une après-midi lancinante des hauts faits de jadis !

Il explora les environs avec un détachement apparent qui ne put tromper le magicien. De retour près de la route, il tomba en arrêt devant une large ouverture creusée dans la paroi de la falaise, dont le sommet s'était abaissé à une douzaine de pieds. L'entrée flanquée de deux piliers sculptés en forme de gardes en cotte, était surmontée d'une étendue d'herbe couverte de petites fleurs blanches. L'ouverture béante évoquait l'amertume et la nostalgie, animant les figures épiques éveillées par le discours de Gandalf malgré l'esprit dissipé du hobbit. Le chenapan, attiré malgré lui, s'avança sur le pas et observa un long moment pour habituer ses yeux à la pénombre. Avant que Gandalf n'essayât même de le retenir, il s'engagea dans le tunnel.

Deux rangées de pierres tombales bordaient le couloir, qui menait à une salle de grande taille, au centre de laquelle un catafalque noir supportait trois cercueils de pierre. Quelques puits de lumière donnaient à la pièce l'allure d'un grand château d'homme. L'imagination du jeune hobbit galopait aux côtés des chevaliers de jadis. La tête lui tournait. Les nobles défenseurs juraient protection et courage avant la bataille. Tout comme leurs descendants d'aujourd'hui, ils défendaient l'honneur et le droit. Bien contre son gré, un début de culpabilité fissura un peu son sentiment léger de liberté et d'inutilité. Il crut voir, comme dans un rêve, le dernier gisant du couloir se redresser et tendre vers lui une main implorante, comme pour lui réclamer… Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul, agrippant de la main droite le coupe-feuille dans la poche de son gilet. Il tomba en arrière et heurta de la tête la pierre tombale en vis-à-vis. Son inconscient se débattit un court instant contre ce chevalier qui lui reprochait sa légèreté et le vol du coupe-feuille : « Je ne l'ai pas volé ! C'est un cadeau ! »

Le hobbit se réveilla d'un coup, frotta ses yeux et constata qu'il était à terre et qu'il avait rêvé. Le considérant avec gravité, Gandalf se tenait penché sur lui, son bâton à la main. Une chaude lumière orangée irradiait de l'extrémité du bâton du magicien, repoussant les ombres fantomatiques alentours. Le hobbit se releva lentement :

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange… , dit-il en s'assurant que le coupe-feuille était bien à sa place. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Vous avez eu une courte absence. Sortons d'ici… »

Le magicien se redressa, se tourna vers le catafalque et adressa un court salut, grave et cérémonieux « Nai Eru lye manata5 ». Aussitôt le hobbit se sentit le cœur plus léger. Il fit un petit signe de tête vers la salle et s'en retourna par le couloir, suivi des pas lourds des bottes de Gandalf et du cliquetis de son bâton sur les dalles. Quand ils furent au soleil, le magicien lui concéda une gorgée d'hydromel et dit sèchement :

-« Quittons cet endroit. Les signes invitent à ne pas s'attarder ! »

Ils reprirent la route immédiatement, troublés l'un et l'autre.

« Vous parliez dans votre évanouissement… », se hasarda Gandalf.

Le hobbit saisit le regard en coin du magicien mais l'évita soigneusement, maintenant le sien droit devant lui :

« Je ne m'en souviens pas ! »

« Cette salle se nomme " Rond Quensanwë ", la voûte de conscience, poursuivit Gandalf d'un air pensif. Du temps du Roi Orodreth, c'est là que les jeunes Dùnedain de Cardolan se retiraient pour une veillée d'armes et juraient fidélité à leur seigneur et aux lois du royaume.

Comptez-vous faire de moi un chevalier ?

Cet endroit était réputé pour révéler les vocations, qu'elles soient guerrières, artistiques ou académiques. Mais vous parlez spontanément de chevalerie… Les chevaliers du Roi le représentaient en temps de guerre comme de paix. Ils disposaient de grands privilèges mais leur premier devoir était la droiture et le respect des lois. Est-ce de chevalerie dont vous avez rêvé ? Ou peut-être des vertus premières de la chevalerie ?»

Le magicien orientait sciemment la conversation vers la responsabilité des créatures libres, pour voir où cela les mènerait.

-« Je ne sais pas exactement », dit lentement Gerry, comme s'il rassemblait ses idées avec difficulté. Du labyrinthe foisonnant de ses pensées coupables et des souvenirs d'actes inavouables, émergea l'anneau d'or des Sonnecor, aux contours nets et rutilants. Le hobbit se rendait compte à présent combien ce don impliquait la petite Priscilla, tant cet anneau d'or portait la fierté de sa lignée. Il assumait sans gêne l'affection à sens unique de bien des jeunes hobbites, mais trahir négligemment la confiance naïve de Priscilla avait été une première fois, qu'il ne pouvait à présent supporter. Cette misérable usurpation consentie par lâcheté et suffisance pèserait désormais sur lui. A moins qu'il ne rende l'anneau à la famille Sonnecor…

- « Je vois à présent plus clairement… que je n'aurais pas dû accepter un don, pourtant librement consenti !», énonça-t-il avec difficulté.

Cette concession lui couta. Gandalf fut ravi de constater à quel point il lui avait été facile d'amener le hobbit sur le sujet de ses conquêtes sans sentiments. Qui plus est, Gerry semblait réaliser sa responsabilité et regretter ses actes envers les jeunes hobbites ! Mais le magicien se leurrait. Il ne pouvait s'apercevoir qu'un petit anneau d'or préoccupait le hobbit bien davantage que ses faciles conquêtes.

.oOo.

Ils cheminèrent en silence tandis que défilait une voûte nuageuse clairsemée. La route s'étendait droite sur un grand plateau herbeux et venteux. Cependant elle s'abaissait légèrement puis s'élevait d'une croupe à l'autre. Quelques rapaces chassaient les campagnols sur le plateau. De temps à autres, ils approchaient d'une cabane en pierre, souvent écroulée, mais invariablement entourée de quelques anciens prés délimités par des murets de pierre sèche et grise. Quelques bosquets de pins aux houppes éclaircies de vert tendre ponctuaient ces étendues revenues à l'état sauvage. Ils venaient d'atteindre une courte crête lorsque le vent leur porta le bruit d'un galop soutenu. Gerry, dont les sens semblaient naturellement s'aiguiser dans le milieu hostile que constituait « l'extérieur de la Comté », précisa qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un unique grand cheval monté par une grande gens. Son visage tiré trahissait une anxiété qu'il s'expliquait mal :

- « Qui cela peut-il être ?, demanda-t-il pour être rassuré.

- Les rôdeurs se déplacent plutôt à pied. Croiser un cavalier solitaire dans ces parages désolés est devenu rare. Pour l'heure je préfère prudence et discrétion. Ma course ne souffre aucun délai. Suivez-moi ! »

Fermement mais sans précipitation, Gandalf entraîna hobbit et poney sous les branches d'un bosquet de conifères, sans laisser de traces sur le tapis d'aiguilles. Quelques instants plus tard, un pur-sang noir écumant fit irruption sur la route, lancé au grand galop. Au grand dam du hobbit, le cavalier ralentit l'allure à peu près à l'endroit où eux-mêmes l'avait quittée. Penché sur sa monture, il semblait inspecter le sol avec attention.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. L'homme de haute taille, vêtu de cuir sombre et d'un manteau de voyage vert foncé, éperonna de ses bottes noires et repartit au galop. Gandalf l'observa jusqu'à la crête suivante, distante de deux sillons6 environ. Le hobbit crut, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière le mamelon, qu'un couple de corbeaux virevoltait au-dessus de la sombre monture. Gerry demanda à nouveau à être rassuré :

- « Ce n'était sans doute rien, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? »

Il s'aperçut alors avec effroi que le magicien tenait son épée prête, hors du fourreau. La réponse du sage ne le rassura pas plus :

- « Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Cet homme cherche quelqu'un ou quelque chose. J'espère que ce n'est pas vous ! »

La gorge de Gerry se serra : l'objet des recherches du cavalier, c'était sans doute lui-même !

Les voyageurs revinrent prudemment sur la route, épiant et écoutant. Ils se remirent en marche en guidant le poney de sorte qu'il marchât dans l'herbe, tant pour éviter les empreintes dans la boue de la route, que le bruit des sabots sur le pavé. Le hobbit laissant son anxiété guider ses suppositions, imagina que le père Sonnecor avait engagé et envoyé ce solide routier à sa recherche pour recouvrer son trésor. Pendant plusieurs miles, il surveilla les alentours sans aucun répit. Ils finirent pas sortir de l'étendue relativement boisée où ils s'étaient dissimulés, pour déboucher sur un espace nu et moins vallonné. La visibilité accrue rassura le hobbit : pas un cavalier n'aurait pu dissimuler sa monture à perte de vue.

Les voyageurs reprirent courageusement leur périple. A mesure que croissait la faim du hobbit, lui revinrent des pensées plus terriennes. Il entreprit de parfaire la connaissance du magicien au sujet des habitudes alimentaires dans la Comté. C'est ainsi que Gandalf s'entendit décrire7 les sept repas journaliers que s'octroyaient les hobbits : le petit déjeuner à l'aube au saut du lit, un déjeuner à la première heure de pleine lumière, un en-cas un peu avant le zénith, un dîner en début d'après-midi, un thé au déclin du soleil et un souper à la nuit tombée. Un tel régime peut sembler adapté aux longues journées estivales de travail aux champs, mais les hobbits de toutes les professions s'y adonnaient en toute saison. Encore ajoutaient-ils, lorsque la température ou l'intensité de l'effort le justifiaient, ou tout simplement lorsque l'occasion s'en présentait, un nombre indéterminé de petits casse-croûtes !

Le magicien, qui connaissait les semi-hommes depuis fort longtemps, fut tout de même surpris par l'astuce hobbite qui trouvait les moyens de varier l'alimentation et les préparations, conférant à chacun de ces repas, un cachet et une couleur particuliers, renouvelant ainsi l'intérêt de tous. Le hobbit ajouta malicieusement :

- « Pour ma part, je considère qu'un tel raffinement dans les mœurs culinaires est un trait de civilisation ! Pensez-vous que la dette de mon peuple envers le Roi s'en trouve quelque peu amoindrie ? »

Gandalf hocha la tête avec satisfaction et un sourire aux lèvres. Ce jeune hobbit avait l'entendement aussi délié que sa langue.

- « La Comté n'a pas de dettes ! Disons plutôt qu'une bonne volonté envers les peuples libres est un témoignage de reconnaissance apprécié, même lorsqu'elle s'exprime de façon culinaire. Mais ne tentez pas de m'abuser en feignant de l'être vous-même ! Nous savons vous et moi que votre allusion, bien que noyée dans un flot de considérations élevées, n'a pour autre visée que de rapprocher l'heure de notre prochaine collation. »

Gandalf se laissa finalement fléchir lorsque le soleil sembla au zénith : ils firent halte dans une riante petite combe abritée du vent. Un ruisselet d'eau claire alimentait une marre ombragée de petits ormes et de quelques bouleaux. Ils laissèrent vaquer le poney à sa guise et se restaurèrent avec mesure – du point de vue du hobbit. Pendant que Gerry s'adonnait à une sieste réparatrice, Gandalf s'adossa à un grand rocher gris et observa la route. Lorsque la monture fut reposée, le magicien réveilla le hobbit qui, ayant besoin de se clarifier l'esprit, tira d'une fonte une petite pipe en terre à la tige assez longue. Il la bourra cérémonieusement, sous l'attention amusée du magicien.

« Voilà encore cet étrange instrument, fit celui-ci, il faudra vraiment que je jette un coup d'œil ! Vous autres hobbits semblez partager cette habitude particulièrement curieuse.

C'est juste une pipe du quartier sud ! N'allez pas imaginer quelque magie ancienne…

J'ai observé que la plupart de vos « pipes », puisque c'est le nom que votre peuple a donné à son invention, sont bâties sur le modèle de la vôtre. J'en avais déjà vu plusieurs auparavant. Mais expliquez-moi, je vous prie, l'origine de cette tradition.»

Le hobbit ne se fit pas prier. Il ne sut résister à la tentation de rabaisser un peu son interlocuteur :

- « Pour commencer, maître Gandalf, je vais avoir besoin de votre compétence professionnelle, annonça-t-il avec emphase. Veuillez, je vous prie, procéder à l'ignition ! »

De son bâton, le magicien, ravalé au rang de valet préposé aux chandelles, alluma de mauvaise grâce le petit foyer, et observa avec étonnement le hobbit tirer les premières bouffées et s'installer confortablement le dos au rocher. Profitant avec malice de cette occasion inespérée de pontifier un peu aux dépends du vieillard attentif, Gerry narra en détail la tradition de l'herbe à pipe, sa découverte par Tobold, l'ancêtre du vieux Harold, les années de recherche et de travail autour des plants et de l'art de sécher et fumer, tout en lançant des volutes aussitôt emportées par la brise limpide.

Mais Gandalf ne se fatiguait pas il questionna :

- « J'ai observé les feuilles sur les coteaux de Longoulet. Je ne leur ai rien trouvé de particulier. Qu'ont-elles de si remarquable ?

- Voilà bien une question de novice. En premier lieu, il importe de ne pas prendre l'herbe à pipe pour du foin, de l'herbe coupée, séchée et préparée; c'est une matière qui a du caractère et que l'on ne peut circonvenir qu'avec des souplesses et de l'application; par "circonvenir" j'entends : en tirer du plaisir. Le lieu où on le tient, l'emballage qui le contient, le temps qu'il fait, le moment de la journée, à plus forte raison la saison, l'état dans lequel on est soi-même, tout compte.8

- « Je commence à saisir que votre peuple a élevé cette occupation au rang d'art. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est l'intérêt que vous trouvez à l'acte lui-même…

- C'est là tout son charme, Gandalf. Mon tuyau à pipe m'envoie des goûts pleins des images les mieux aimées des hobbits : une terre bien cultivée, un bocage joliment taillé, un jardin coquettement agencé. Il m'aide à m'extraire des petits tracas immédiats. Il me parle de l'éternité selon les hobbits.

- Cet art semble vous aider à soutenir vos pensées agréables…

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Dès qu'on est à l'air libre en automne, tenez, des saveurs s'emparent de la pipe : le goût des venelles champêtres et des sentiers forestiers, le goût de l'humus de feuilles mortes qui réchauffe les grandes racines de nos bois ; le parfum des branches nues, luisantes, qui chantent seules, sans oiseaux et sans feuilles, la complainte des branches nues dans le vent d'hiver. D'autres goûts magnifiques viennent autour de la pipe, traversent l'herbe à pipe, se mêlent à la fumée, se fondent sur la langue.9

- Vous fumez donc en promenade ?

- Souvent ! Tout en parcourant la lande, on tête sa pipe à petits coups, sans la toucher. On ne l'enlève plus du coin de sa bouche, elle ne pèse plus dans vos dents… Mais nous fumons aussi après un bon repas, le soir au coin du feu. Pour ma part, la pipe du soir a le goût des marrons chauds de l'enfance, la saveur éthérée des contes de jadis, l'excitation d'une fantaisie aventureuse dans le confort de son chez-soi !

- En définitive, vous pratiquez un rituel, qui trouve ses racines dans une longue pratique du travail et du bien-être. Surtout du bien-être, vous concernant ! »

Gerry ne releva pas le sarcasme et poursuivit :

- « Ma famille s'enorgueillit d'avoir découvert les sommets de cet art : les ronds de fumée.

- Nous y voilà ! De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

- La façon la plus répandue consiste, après avoir empli sa bouche de fumée, mais sans l'inhaler, à ouvrir grand la mâchoire. On ferme rapidement et légèrement la bouche en gardant la forme de rond sur ses lèvres. Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne puis vous révéler tous mes secrets. Les meilleurs fumeurs sont très prisés, et nous formons des cercles pour rivaliser d'adresse.

- Comment juge-t-on de l'adresse d'un fumeur ?

- Les effets sont à l'appréciation de chacun : enchaîner des ronds rapidement, en maîtriser la taille et la vitesse, les faire se chevaucher…

- Pensez-vous que je pourrais essayer de composer des ronds de fumée ?

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Une pipe est un instrument très personnel. Je vous choisirai une pipe qui vous convienne dès que nous en aurons l'occasion : longue avec un énorme foyer. Je vous guiderai aussi dans le choix de votre herbe à pipe. Et je serai votre mentor es-ronds de fumée ! »

Le hobbit ajouta malicieusement, non sans guetter du coin de l'œil la réaction du magicien :

- « Il faudra vous appliquer, cet art n'est pas à la portée du premier venu !

- Vous ai-je donné l'impression d'un magicien peu appliqué, maître-fumeur ? »

.oOo.

Ils se remirent en route sans attendre la fin de la pipe. Gerry demanda à Gandalf la raison de cette hâte, sans cacher qu'il jugeait cette précipitation, parfaitement incompatible avec l'art de vivre de l'herbe à pipe. Le magicien, dont le bord du chapeau flottait maintenant au vent, répondit d'un air pensif, en regardant vers le lointain :

-« Je dois participer à une expédition qui va bientôt s'organiser. Et vous allez m'accompagner. Ce sera très bon pour vous, et peut-être pour vos compagnons… si vous en réchappez indemne !»

Gerry n'insista pas, devinant que l'humeur de son compagnon ne se prêtait plus aux effronteries hobbites. Il se demanda tout de même si « indemne » s'entendait au propre ou au figuré.

Les prés autour d'eux se révélaient sous un jour moins amène : les nuages gris avaient presque entièrement recouvert le ciel, et les abeilles qui tout à l'heure emplissaient l'air de leur frémissement de vie s'étaient mises à l'abri. Forçant le pas, Gandalf mena Gerry à l'extrémité d'un grand plateau herbeux.

Au bord de la route, à l'endroit même où elle plongeait vers une immense vallée, se tenait un arbre solitaire. Chenu, tordu, il semblait replié sur lui-même, comme un vieux hobbit accablé d'épreuves et de rhumatismes. Ses larges racines s'élançaient loin du tronc, débordant sur la route dont les pavés avaient éclaté. Quelques feuilles rousses s'attardaient depuis l'automne dernier sur les deux seules malheureuses branches noueuses qui subsistaient. Un couple de corbeaux les dépassa, puis plongea vers la route au pied de l'arbre. Ils s'y posèrent, dansant une curieuse sarabande parmi les pavés usés. En s'approchant, le magicien comprit que les animaux avaient été attirés par un tas de pierres de couleur. D'une voix forte, il chassa les corbeaux qui s'enfuirent vers l'est en croassant d'indignation.

Gerry et Gandalf firent halte sous la ramure du chêne et se penchèrent pour inspecter les pierres. Placées de main d'homme, certaines avaient été dispersées.

- « Etait-ce là un message caché des rôdeurs ? », demanda Gerry.

- « Ce l'était. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un avertissement mais c'est tout ce que je puis lire à présent. Je n'aime pas cela. Nous devrons nous montrer plus circonspects.» murmura Gandalf en scrutant l'orient pour apercevoir les corbeaux. La route s'inclinait en une pente douce qui semblait se dérouler à l'infini, vers la brume loin au fond de la vallée. De gros nuages gris d'ardoise filaient maintenant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les murs de pierres sèches autour d'eux hululaient au rythme des rafales de vent les plus violentes.

- « Voici le bassin du Gwathlo, le flot gris des hobbits. Cette terre était jadis recouverte d'une épaisse forêt, dense et sauvage. Mais les hommes de la mer prélevèrent encore et encore dans ses bois les matériaux de construction de leurs immenses flottes. Il ne reste que quelques massifs épars sur cette plaine, que les hommes d'aujourd'hui utilisent surtout pour la chasse.

- Les arbres qui subsistent ne semblent plus que des souches » fit remarquer Gerry en s'appuyant sur le vieux chêne.

Le magicien qui scrutait au loin revint brusquement à la proche réalité :

- « La vie se cache assoupie là où elle semble avoir renoncé, Gerry. Quittons cet endroit ! »

Ils descendirent alors précipitamment la route, poursuivis par des nuages menaçants. Les deux voyageurs ne purent parcourir qu'un peu plus d'une lieue avant de devoir trouver un abri dans une bergerie à demi effondrée. Une pluie oblique et fine mais pénétrante les trempait jusqu'aux os alors que Gandalf relevait le toit de planches effondré en l'étayant avec une poutre vermoulue. Ils s'accommodèrent du mieux qu'ils purent du confort primitif de la cabane : Ils s'octroyèrent chacun une gorgée d'hydromel, et Gandalf parvint à confectionner un repas chaud, en puisant dans ses réserves cachées.

Ce soir-là les fumerolles fantasques des allumettes de Gandalf rivalisèrent avec les anneaux de fumée du hobbit : des chats sautant au-dessus de la pleine lune, des acrobates virevoltant sur des chevaux qui passaient dans des cerceaux, des soleils flamboyants sur de glorieuses cités…

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Pour sa part, le magicien comprit à l'instant que les plumes blanches symbolisent les jeunes hobbites qui n'ont pas encore ouvert leur place forte au jeune conquérant, au contraire des plumes noires qui se sont déjà rendues à ses mâles appétits.

2 F. Nietsche.

3 Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Julie ou La nouvelle Héloïse

4 La toise est une unité de longueur ancienne, qui correspond à l'envergure de l'homme adulte qui étend ses deux bras, soit environ 1,80m. Elle correspond en général à six pieds, soit deux verges ou une aune et demi.

5 Que le Grand Créateur vous bénisse !

6 Le « sillon » est une unité de mesure d'un peu plus de 200 m. voir la note sur les distances en fin de livre.

7 … par le menu, évidemment !

8 Emprunté à Jean Giono.

9 Emprunté à Jean Giono.


	4. A l'enseigne de l'oie saoule

Le lendemain la pluie avait redoublé mais le vent était tombé. De longues et poisseuses cordes liquides s'abattaient verticalement sur le pays, limitant leur univers sensible à quelques pas. Le hobbit se sentait très misérable et en quelque sorte « déplacé », comme s'il ne pouvait convenir en rien au monde extérieur aux quatre quartiers. La pluie sur la Comté lui avait toujours paru à sa place et convenir en justes proportions. En revanche, les averses contrariant les voyages cristallisaient l'adversité du pays sauvages et l'hostilité des éléments. Il fit cependant bonne figure et parcourut les dix lieues qui les séparaient de la prochaine étape presque sans se plaindre.

A mesure de leur progression, l'averse leur révélait des indices d'occupation humaine : les bêlements des brebis cherchant leurs petits sous la pluie battante, des sillons de céréales en plein essors, une ferme éclairée, une grange abritant quelques porcs gras et un cheval étique. Le poney épuisé, qui boitait légèrement de l'antérieur gauche, s'en trouva ragaillardi. Frayant son passage sous l'ondée opaque, la route aboutit brusquement à une palissade grossière, dont la porte pendait sur le côté.

Poursuivant plus avant, les voyageurs traversèrent une vaste place pavée ruisselante, pour atteindre une porte cochère de pierres taillées au flanc d'une immense bâtisse à demi en ruine. Elle semblait les restes reconstruits d'un grand château des hommes, aux tours d'angles carrées, autrefois puissantes et altières, mais qui ne dépassaient guère plus à présent que le premier étage. Les pierres maçonnées alternaient avec des briques cuites, les créneaux avec des toits en pente. Une enseigne verte pendait au-dessus de l'arche d'entrée, portant une volaille blanche en déséquilibre manifeste. Deux corbeaux s'étaient perchés sur l'enseigne et les observaient l'un avec intérêt, l'autre avec malice. Ils détalèrent prestement lorsque le hobbit s'empara d'une pierre.

Gandalf frappa de son bâton sur le chêne clouté de la porte, son chapeau et ses épaules ruisselant d'eau.

- « Nous voici à l'auberge de l'Oie Saoule, au village de Thalion, autrefois ville de foire et résidence d'été de Rois… soupira le magicien, C'est le moment de montrer la bonne éducation hobbite, maître Touque ! »

Après quelques minutes d'un calme obstiné, seulement rythmé par l'écoulement régulier de la gouttière de tuiles bouchée, le magicien réitéra son appel, faisant gémir les gonds d'acier noir. Une lumière vacillante éclaira le haut de la lourde porte rongée par les intempéries, le bas érodé par les mousses et les nombreux interstices, révélant son délabrement, tandis que des pas lourds résonnaient sous la voûte d'entrée.

- « Qui vient là ? Qui fait du raffutapage à la porte ? », éructa une voix grave et chevrotante.

- « Des voyageurs cherchant asile par cette soirée à ne pas mettre un hobbit dehors ! », répondit Gerry d'un ton clair et enfantin.

Un œil inquisiteur mais apeuré scruta par un large trou de la porte.

-« Ne pouvez-vous abriter deux honnêtes voyageurs inoffensifs et frigorifiés ? », fit Gandalf s'appuyant ostensiblement sur son bâton. Il se massait les reins en faisant tinter les pièces de l'aumônière de cuir fixée à son baudrier.

Ils entendirent des bruits de verrous, puis un « ha-han » fatigué lorsque le portier retira la poutre barrant la porte. Ils entrèrent enfin à l'abri et s'ébrouèrent. Ils durent se soumettre à nouveau à la pluie pour atteindre l'écurie, au-delà de la voûte d'entrée. Le portier était en fait un vieux garçon d'écurie, vêtu de claires braies trop grandes pour lui et d'un pourpoint vert élimé. Au passage des voyageurs, il se gratta le crâne sous sa capuche sombre, d'un air incrédule – sa mâchoire pendait de trois bons pouces. Gerry se rendit alors compte à quel point ils devaient sembler insolites : l'allure du magicien était très différente de celle des autres hommes, sans même parler de ses vêtements. Quant à lui, il passait au mieux pour un enfant, au pire pour un farfadet. Passé le premier soulagement de se retrouver à l'abri, il éprouva le besoin de se faire encore plus petit qu'il n'était.

Le valet d'écurie prit soin du poney et les mena dans une vaste pièce, sans doute une ancienne salle des gardes, juste à gauche en pénétrant dans la cour centrale du château. Les râteliers d'armes avaient été convertis en mangeoires. Dans un coin se vautrait une mère truie entourée d'une douzaine de petits porcelets batailleurs. Deux maigres vaches, pensionnaires aînées du logis, mâchonnaient paresseusement de la paille, à côté de deux ânes et d'un énorme cheval de trait. Le garçon d'écurie logea le poney de Gerry dans une large stalle, près de deux beaux chevaux d'un brun sombre, dont l'équipement avait été nettoyé et rangé sur des montants de bois. Gerry demanda un picotin d'avoine en plus de la ration de fourrage habituelle et graissa généreusement la patte au vieil homme, qui le gratifia d'un « Mille mercis, petit Monseigneur » emphatique mais sincère.

Gandalf avait insisté pour disposer d'une chambre qui ferme à clé.

- « Comme d'habitude, maître huissier. Vous vous rappelez certainement mon dernier passage ? », dit Gandalf en vieillissant un peu sa voix et en adoucissant son regard autant qu'il put. Le vieux garçon d'écurie se redressa d'un air offensé :

- « Nous nous rappelions parfaitement vôstre venue tantôt. Vous rameutâtes force tire-laines et coupe-jarrets qui assaillirent vôstre porte à la briser menue. Sous icelles conditions, clef ne sert donc de rien… juste à jeter-perdre une bonne porte…

- Cette fois nous sommes venus sans poursuivants. Vous savez qu'à mon âge, il faut un peu d'intimité… »

Les voyageurs furent donc conduits au-dessus de la voûte d'entrée, qu'ils atteignirent par un escalier de bois niché à l'angle du corps principal. Gerry était probablement l'un des rares hobbits à avoir déjà couché en hauteur : un séducteur s'adaptait à toutes les circonstances, comme par exemple les plates-formes de guet. Aussi ne fit-il des difficultés que pour la forme. La pièce aux murs de maçonnerie nue, propre quoiqu'un peu humide, était sobrement meublée : quatre lits, deux fauteuils, un grand coffre de bois ferré. Le valet alluma chandelier et braséro en maugréant quelque peu, puis lança de sa voix chevrotante une tirade apprise par cœur et restituée avec quelques approximations :

- « La compagnie sise dans la grande salle des hôtes de nôstre Enseigne à l'Oie Saoule serions certainement ravise d'esgourdir des nouvelles de tellement distingués voyageurs. »

Le vieil homme se retira avec dignité, tel l'éminent huissier royal du château au temps de sa splendeur, dont il était peut-être un descendant. Gerry souffla, enthousiaste mais discret :

- « Ce majordome semble tout droit sorti des souvenirs d'une cour royale ! Parlait-on ainsi à l'époque ?

- La syntaxe de maître Gigolet est plutôt exotique, mais certaines expressions me remettent en mémoire un temps où les laquais se battaient pour accompagner leurs maîtres céans, tant la chère et les réjouissances y étaient réputées !

- Mais il semble tellement… déplacé ! Ne se sent-il pas hors de son temps, inutile ?

- Il serait bien cruel et vain de votre part de lui en faire grief ! Mais ne vous y fiez pas ! Maître Gigolet possède un talent que vous n'entrevoyez pas. L'arbre mort fait encore une bonne charpente.1 Sa mémoire remonte au-delà du début de sa propre vie ! C'est la fonction des vieilles personnes, que de constituer le châssis des jeunes vies qui se construisent autour d'eux. »

Gandalf se remémora une époque lointaine :

- « Vous pourrez certainement constater qu'ici à Thalion survit encore pour un temps le souvenir de périodes fastes. Nous avons de la chance : demain est le jour du grand marché de la saison. Vous admirerez l'endroit dans tout son éclat. Il y monte encore quelques marchands depuis Tharbad. Voudrez-vous en profiter pour courir la ville et faire nos emplettes ?

- D'après mon père, je ne suis pas né pour le négoce…

- Mais pour quoi êtes-vous né ?, coupa Gandalf sarcastique. Je vous en prie, cela me rendrait service. J'ai besoin de jeter un regard en avant vers les pays sauvages. Du reste, je pense vous motiver en vous rappelant que nous aurons besoin d'un équipement de qualité dans les contrées désertes. Voici une lettre de change remise par votre père à cet effet.

- C'est entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi.», répondit Gerry en prenant le pli que Gandalf lui tendait, feignant la résignation et dissimulant des arrières-pensées de fuite vers la Comté.

Aussitôt leur toilette achevée, Gerry descendit dans la cour pendant que Gandalf fermait la lourde porte à clé. L'escalier descendait le long du corps principal, maintenant arasé au sommet du premier étage. Le hobbit consultait sa lettre de change lorsqu'il déboucha au pied de la descente et s'arrêta : quelques toises devant lui, un grand homme prenait l'air, abrité de la pluie par une sous-pente. Appuyé au mur, l'individu au profil aquilin et moustachu observait attentivement la pénombre de l'autre côté de la cour et semblait attendre l'on ne sait quoi, les bras croisés. Ses bottes mouillées luisaient sous la cape sombre dont il s'était enroulé.

Soudain l'homme, surpris de la présence du hobbit, tourna son visage rébarbatif vers lui, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Il semblait irrité comme si on l'avait interrompu en plein forfait et émit un petit sifflement aigu, ce qui éveilla les soupçons de Gerry. Il rangea précipitamment sa lettre dans sa poche intérieure. Cet individu lui faisait bien l'impression d'un rustaud à l'affût. L'homme décroisa vivement les bras et écarta les pans de son manteau de cavalier, comme prêt à dégainer une arme. Il était gras mais puissamment bâti. Son regard blasé trahissait une absence de scrupules et une détermination inébranlable. Du moins fut-ce ainsi que le hobbit lut ses traits. Un tel gaillard ne reculerait devant rien pour mener à bien la mission d'un père en colère ou d'un propriétaire floué. En sus de son comportement louche et de son attitude agressive, Gerry soupçonnait que ce soudard vînt de la part du seigneur du manoir dans le quartier sud, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards inquiets et inquisiteurs.

L'homme pour sa part était furieux de s'être laissé surprendre par un enfant. Il ignorait ce que pouvait bien être un hobbit et sa mission était tout autre. Le magicien parut alors, portant une lanterne au bout de son bâton. Gerry se détendit et l'homme se maîtrisa. Gandalf passa devant Gerry qui le suivit sans demander son reste. Dans le dos du magicien, le rustaud le toisa d'un air menaçant, comme un criminel tenterait d'impressionner un enfant de taire ce qu'il sait.

Gerry, n'ayant que des soupçons et des impressions, n'avait rien à dire, mais l'attitude de l'homme l'effraya et il pressa le pas derrière le magicien.

Les voyageurs pénétrèrent dans le corps de logis, après une volée de marches usées de marbre rose, par une antique double-porte d'un bois noir immaculé, mouchetée de fines étoiles d'argent disposées en cercle. Le hobbit méfiant surveillait l'individu. Alors que la lourde porte se refermait lentement, il entrevit un second homme, également vêtu de sombre, accourir aux côtés du premier, depuis les profondeurs de la cour. Ses soupçons se confirmaient, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en parler à Gandalf.

.oOo.

La salle immense s'étendait sous quatre voutes, qui toutes s'appuyaient sur le même pilier central de grès rose. De massifs candélabres garnis éclairaient le centre de la pièce. Les chandelles dégageaient une odeur de suif brûlé et une fumée noire qui s'ajoutaient aux épaisses volutes de l'énorme cheminée, dont le tirage médiocre embrumait la pièce. De larges bûches finissaient de s'y consumer sous une broche garnie d'un mouton qui suintait en grésillant.

Un petit personnage à la figure ronde et joviale tournait la broche. Apercevant les voyageurs à l'entrée, il confia la broche aux soins d'un grand homme à moitié chauve, au visage balafré et au regard sagace. Sa chemise blanche fatiguée, d'une coupe surprenante, trahissait l'aventurier qui avait vu du pays. L'aide-cuisinier essuya ses mains ensanglantées dans un large chiffon, qu'il glissa dans son immense tablier de cuir luisant de graisse et saisit la broche.

Le marmiton retira son bonnet de sa chevelure qui semblait de laine châtain. Pourtant fort enveloppé, il s'avança d'un pas sautillant en réajustant son pourpoint jaune sous son tablier blanc. Sa large face rougeaude et attentive se fendit d'un large sourire, alors qu'il s'inclinait pour saluer les nouveaux venus :

-« Bonsoir à vous, chers hôtes, quel plaisir d'accueillir des visiteurs de marque ! Hobbegar Fouine, propriétaire, pour vous servir ! Soyez les bienvenus à l'Oie Soûle. Maître Gandalf, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? Vous voudrez certainement des chambres, mais vous êtes déjà installés dans votre mansarde favorite ? Et puis de quoi souper ? Par ici je vous prie… »

La surprise de Gerry fut égale à son ravissement : l'aubergiste était un hobbit. D'assez grande taille pour une petite personne, il jouissait d'un embonpoint de cuisinier et faisait preuve d'une cordialité joyeuse et bon-enfant. Le jeune Touque se sentit immédiatement en confiance. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti avant d'entrer s'évanouit immédiatement. Le hobbit, « de carrure rassie » comme on dit du côté de La grenouillère, les conduisit à une table au centre de la pièce, bien en vue. Il la nettoya d'un coup de chiffon et disposa un tabouret haut pour Gerry et un fauteuil pour Gandalf.

L'assemblée était composée de deux douzaines de convives, essentiellement des hommes : des paysans, pauvres hères parfois difformes ou hâves, voisinaient placidement avec quelques artisans reconnaissables aux outils à leur ceinture. La plupart portaient des vêtements de cultivateurs ou de manœuvre adaptés aux travaux de cette époque de l'année : des braies sous des houseaux, parfois des sabots, une tunique épaisse agrémentée d'une capuche, pour l'heure rejetée en arrière. Une poignée de citadins arboraient des tenues sobres dans les couleurs mais élaborées dans la coupe, un peu passées mais nettes. La plupart était debout, se chauffant devant l'âtre, devisant un broc de bière à la main. Dignes et cordiaux, tous habitaient évidemment le village ou ses environs et ne se génèrent pas pour dévisager le duo qui s'installait. Gandalf cependant ne perdait pas contenance :

« Voulez-vous nous apporter du gigot, du fromage, une miche, et… avez-vous encore de cette merveille que vous m'avez servie la dernière fois, maître Hobegar ?

Voulez-vous parler de la grande spécialité de mon épouse et cuisinière, sa fameuse soupe aux choux ? C'est votre jour de chance, Maître Gandalf !

Le magicien se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil et enleva son chapeau.

« Vous allez vous sentir comme dans votre vieux smial familial, Gerry. Oh, Maître Hobegar, n'oubliez pas un broc de bière pour mon jeune ami et un peu de vin pour moi ! »

L'aubergiste s'inclina et s'en fut dans la cuisine où il sembla longuement parlementer, puis revint vaquer derrière son comptoir appuyé sur trois tonneaux de bière.

Un peu à l'écart, trois nains mangeaient silencieusement – c'est-à-dire sans prononcer aucune parole, mais les ustensiles, leur mastication et leur déglutition, sans oublier les rots de contentement, faisaient autant de bruit qu'une forge en pleine activité ! Leurs riches vêtements colorés, le cuir rouge et noisette de leurs ceintures et de leurs bottes, le brillant des armes dont les pointes dépassaient de grands sacs posés à côté, tranchaient avec la modestie des lieux. A l'opposé, en tête à tête sur une table isolée, les deux hommes de l'entrée, vêtus et équipés de façon presque semblable de tuniques vert sombres défraîchies, mangeaient sobrement des mets qui semblaient les attendre lorsqu'ils revinrent s'attabler. Ils discouraient entre eux à voix basse, le plus gros glissant de temps en temps à Gerry un regard qui semblait d'avertissement. Le rustaud venait de comprendre que notre hobbit, qui n'était plus un enfant, pouvait bien être plus qu'il n'y paraissait, puisqu'il était le protégé d'un magicien… Enfin un pauvre hère, attablé au fond mal éclairée de la salle, avalait de grandes lampées de soupe en y trempant son pain.

Mais la foule et l'ambiance chaleureuse dissipèrent les craintes du hobbit et le détournèrent du triste personnage. Lorsque le patron apporta aux voyageurs une planche couverte de juteux morceaux de gigot, Gerry se leva et sacrifia au rite des présentations formelles. Sous l'œil amusé de Gandalf, les deux hobbits, debout face à face, échangèrent les politesses d'usage avec force courbettes :

- « Hobbegar Fouine, de la bonne ville de Thalion, pour vous servir !

- Gérontius Touque, de Bourg de Touque, à votre service !

- J'ai pris la liberté de vous réchauffer quelques flageolets avec votre mouton : mon épouse les a cuits ce midi.

- Soyez-en mille fois remerciés, votre épouse et vous-même. Puis-je vous demander si vous êtes parents des Fouine de Fouisse-bourg ? Nous sommes cousins au second degré par la troisième sœur de ma mère qui épousa Guilhob Fouine, un des arrière-petits-fils du fameux Fouisse-le-vieux. C'est lui qui changea son nom lorsqu'il arriva dans le quartier Ouest.

- Voyez comme c'est drôle ! Ma mère a toujours été indécise quant à l'origine de son grand-père ! Car il n'a jamais laissé d'acte écrit rapportant l'orthographe de son nom. Mais je dois d'abord vous dire que je porte le nom de ma mère car mon père a du dissimuler le sien. Voici comment, etc.»

Gerry se servait, mangeait et se resservait généreusement dans la soupière de flageolets et sur la planche de gigot tranché, tout en poursuivant la conversation. Gandalf dut s'imposer pour prélever sa dîme, sans parvenir à s'immiscer dans l'échange verbal. Les habitants de Thalion faisaient cercle autour de la table des deux voyageurs même les nains s'étaient interrompus pour observer ce curieux échange généalogique. Seuls les deux étrangers restaient pudiquement en tête-à-tête, hochant leurs visages basanés et lissant leurs moustaches brunes au fil de leur discussion. La conversation des deux hobbits glissa lentement sur les faits et gestes du Quartier Sud, sans qu'ils montrassent le moindre signe de désintérêt ou de fatigue. Lorsque le maître de céans se montra curieux de la présence de Gerry en dehors de la Comté, Gandalf s'interposa :

-« Je réponds ordinairement à ceux qui me demandent raison de mes voyages : Que je sais bien ce que je fuis, mais non pas ce que je cherche.2 »

Le hobbit saisit l'avertissement. Comprenant qu'il valait mieux éviter toute raison trop précise, il évoqua une vague mésentente matrimoniale.

Le grand gaillard en tablier de cuir amena le reste du souper. Un chœur de louanges accueillit la soupe aux choux, qui eut un franc succès. La cuisinière Madame Fouine, solide mais encore fraiche hobbite, curieuse de rencontrer les voyageurs et particulièrement le jeune Monsieur Touque, fit une apparition pour le second rappel de soupe, puis s'esquiva pour ranger sa cuisine. L'un des habitants, un solide et pâle bouvier voûté, demanda des nouvelles de Bree et du nord. Gandalf, satisfaisant d'abord sa curiosité, élargit dès que possible la conversation aux nouvelles locales.

Les nains, une fois repus, furent mis à contribution et purent apprendre à l'assemblée quelques nouvelles du pays de Dun. Les hommes des collines s'agitaient quelque peu, remettant en cause les accords de commerce avec les nains. Il est vrai que ces deux peuples avaient toujours été en délicatesse à propos de l'usufruit de diverses mines. De vieilles rancunes resurgissaient parfois inopinément. En tout cas tel n'était pas le différend qui les opposait à présent, puisque le peuple de Dùrin3 forgeait ses armes, presque seulement à partir d'un minerai extrait par les hommes des collines. Il était bien rare à présent qu'on leur demandât un travail de précision, tel que réparer quelque bijou ancien. L'intérêt des nains se concentrait donc maintenant sur l'éventualité d'autres débouchés dans le commerce des outils et des armes le long du chemin vert, tentatives peu fructueuses jusqu'à présent.

Les nains rapportèrent également de sombres événements d'au-delà des Monts de brume, vers les pays sauvages où les dragons commettaient des exactions sanglantes. Si l'assemblée se retînt de rire de telles sornettes, quelques sourires polis vinrent tout de même ponctuer ces récits, sous le regard acéré et sagace du magicien.

C'est ainsi que les voyageurs goûtèrent fort leur soirée à l'Oie Saoule, malgré les angoisses de Gerry, à présent refoulées.

Sacrifiant à la tradition de l'auberge, un teinturier des environs, qui paraissait posséder quelques lettres et le souvenir des petites légendes locales, fut invité à conter une aventure d'un temps lointain.

« _Je vous parle du temps dont seuls les magiciens se rappellent encore. La bonne ville de Thalion s'y réveille au son des trompettes. A l'aube, la garnison hisse l'étendard des rois de Cardolan lorsque la pétulante cour du jeune souverain se rend dans notre citadelle provinciale pour fuir les insalubres chaleurs estivales de Tharbad. Les charretiers remontent le chemin vert depuis la capitale marchande vers les cités d'Arthedain, approvisionnant en produits de luxe sa noblesse hautaine, son industrieuse bourgeoisie et ses turbulents universitaires._

_Certes, en cette période hivernale, le trafic ralenti a rendu sa douceur provinciale aux ruelles charmantes du bourg. Les artisans s'adonnent aux travaux de grand froid, on extrait l'argile sous la neige, charrons et ferronniers réparent tout au long de la courte journée. L'on trucide joyeusement le cochon et l'on prépare en famille saucisses, boudins, palettes et salaisons dans la cour de la grand-mère, qui dirige toute sa tribu à la baguette. Le veneur du castel ramène un cerf qui fera les délices de l'hôpital des sœurs de Nienna._

_Le château engourdi fume de toutes les cheminées coiffant ses tours altières et son logis pansu. Depuis quelques années, il héberge une vieille douairière, une grand-tante du roi de Cardolan, abandonnée là par mégarde après les chaleurs de l'été, lorsque la cour avait regagné Tharbad. La pauvre dame avait été oubliée en province à la faveur d'un événement artistique majeur qui avait brusquement rappelé la jeune noblesse oisive vers la capitale._

_Indignée la première semaine, elle s'était refusée à écrire pour quémander ce que son rang de pairesse lui octroyait de droit. Puis un gentilhomme était venu se répandre en excuses au nom de son royal neveu et néanmoins seigneur lige. Il était reparti bredouille, la grand-tante n'acceptant pas moins que des excuses platement présentées en personne par son chenapan de petit-neveu. Puis les demandes de pardon s'étaient espacées, renforçant le ressentiment et l'entêtement de la dame. Tante et neveu ne se revirent donc que l'été suivant, lorsqu'à nouveau la cour du jeune monarque transporta ses fastes à Thalion pour fuir les miasmes et les nick-brickeux du Gwathlo._

_La dame battit froid à son neveu, agissant comme la maîtresse des lieux et affectant avec hauteur de lui rappeler ses devoirs. Le jeune roi avait mûri et pris de l'assurance en s'émancipant de la tutelle des anciens conseillers de son père. Le grand chancelier, un favori de la tante douairière, était tombé en disgrâce. Or les remontrances de la vieille tante exaspérèrent le monarque._

_Il lui vint à l'esprit d'affirmer sa nouvelle autorité en faisant un exemple de sa propre famille. Il prit publiquement acte de la décision de sa vénérée parente de demeurer à Thalion, puisque sa santé l'avait empêchée de répondre aux appels du roi pendant une année entière. Dans sa grande sagesse, le roi lui confierait une tâche à la mesure de sa santé chancelante et conforme au propre souhait de la dame. Le château de Thalion lui était accordé en douaire. Elle l'occuperait toute l'année, assumerait l'administration du fief et le patronage de l'hôpital en lui rendant compte._

_Ainsi la dame fut habilement contrainte à l'isolement, loin de la cour, de ses ors, du faste et des réjouissances qui l'animaient, et des intrigues qui en faisaient le sel. Après une courte phase de dénégation, elle s'était consumée d'indignation. Ses favoris se détournèrent d'elle comme girouette dans un vent changeant. L'acrimonie ne lui fut d'aucun secours. L'été suivant, rabaissée à des tâches d'intendance, elle fut tellement occupée à assumer l'organisation du séjour royal, qu'elle finit par accueillir le départ de la cour avec soulagement._

_C'est ainsi que la dame douairière atteignit une certaine forme de détachement, sinon de sérénité. Ses déboires lui avaient gagné l'affection de la bonne ville de Thalion, qui apprécia sa direction éclairée de l'hôpital royal et la modération de son gouvernement. Les années passèrent, la dame vieillissante et résignée vaquait à ses devoirs, ayant renoncé jusqu'aux rêves d'hyménée. Sous sa bienveillante férule, la ville vécut au rythme d'une austérité provinciale. Fêtes et foires n'étaient certes pas interdites, mais l'on y riait moins franchement qu'autrefois. La bienséance des mœurs guindait un peu la bonhommie du terroir. Les ribaudes furent toutes reconverties en aides-soignantes, ou quittèrent la ville. L'ennui de la pauvre dame esseulée semblait influencer l'atmosphère de la ville. Depuis cette époque, Thalion a gardé le cachet d'indépendance courtoise et de décente simplicité de capitale de province._

_Un soir d'hiver, au cours duquel la solitude s'était faite plus lancinante que d'ordinaire pour la douairière, un chevalier de fortune vint à passer par le bourg assoupi et demanda l'hospitalité au castel._

_C'étaient des temps plus heureux : on ne manquait pas aux devoirs d'hospitalité et de courtoisie - la peur n'avait pas encore envahi les duchés d'Eriador. Le cavalier tenait haute sa lance de chasse, et ses armes portaient une devise de modeste mais vaillante réputation : on observa les règles antiques de l'hospitalité._

_Des demoiselles furent dépêchées pour le servir, comme il sied en noble maison. A dire vrai, les demoiselles se précipitèrent d'elles-mêmes, tant les distractions et les garçons étaient rares au château. Le chevalier fut délesté de sa monture, mené au logis, désarmé, dévêtu, baigné, brossé, parfumé, coiffé et habillé d'un magnifique mantel de satin. Seule la jalouse compétition des jouvencelles empêcha tout débordement fâcheux pour le renom du chevalier ou la réputation du castel._

_Mais les rires de la jeunesse encouragèrent la dame à sortir de son apathie. Elle veilla à donner un souper de bon goût, déployant les fastes de sa maison, mais sans ostentation. Elle se laissa pourtant aller, pour l'occasion, à une délicieuse petite vengeance - elle fit ponctionner le cellier personnel de son petit-neveu pour garnir sa table d'hôte des crus les plus prestigieux._

_Lorsque le chevalier vint déposer ses hommages à ses pieds, la dame lui trouva un air de vigueur, d'élégance et de jeunesse malgré sa chevelure poivre et sel. Un début de myopie conférait au cavalier un regard rêveur et des gestes lents, auxquels on ne fut point insensible. Un peu émoustillée par la verve courtoise et les manières déférentes de son hôte, la dame écouta ses exploits. Bercée par la faconde colorée et séduite par la décente modestie du chevalier, elle se prit à rêver à des lendemains plus doux et moins solitaires._

_La compagnie du galant preux parut si plaisante à la douairière pendant le souper, qu'en fin de soirée les bouteilles les plus rares avaient perdu leur cachet. Le chevalier tanguait sur sa chaise en tentant de préserver sa noble contenance et l'usage du verbe, tandis que la pâle douairière, en nage, se délestait de ses tulles pour dévoiler un cou qu'elle croyait charmant mais qu'elle avait gracile et trop long._

_Après le repas, la pauvre vieille dame, dont les charmes fanés et les timides coquetteries n'avaient guère touché le cœur du gentilhomme errant, tenta bien de paraître à son balcon, dans l'espoir d'une romantique sérénade au clair de lune. Mais le chevalier ronflait dans sa chambre, terrassé par les crus capiteux, tandis que la douairière prenait froid et devait s'aliter._

_Le lendemain les environs se gaussaient de la malheureuse oie saoule exposée à son balcon un soir d'hiver. Lorsque le galant cavalier lui présenta ses devoirs, elle cacha son indisposition et le reçut avec une courtoisie régale. Après le coup de l'étrier, le chevalier repartit combattre les ennemis du royaume, portant au fer de sa lance de mystérieux tulles blancs._

_Quelques jours plus tard, la pauvre vieille dame succomba à une fièvre maligne._

_La ville pleura unanimement « sa » souveraine et lui fit des funérailles à son image : sobres, dignes et unanimes._

_Rapidement le royal neveu reprit possession du douaire qu'il avait accordé à une parente sans descendance. Les franchises qu'elle avait concédées à la ville de Thalion furent immédiatement foulées aux pieds et la justice royale recouvra tout l'aveuglement de sa rigueur expéditive. L'hôpital lui-même périclita assez rapidement - son personnel se reconvertit pour fonder une auberge sur la place du castel._

_En souvenir de la dame qui, dans son malheur, les avait sagement gouvernés, l'aubergiste s'apprêtait à donner son nom au nouvel établissement. Le bailli royal, cherchant à clore définitivement la parenthèse du douaire, l'interdit formellement. Les habitants convinrent donc de nommer l'estaminet « A l'oie saoule » pour un dernier hommage secret, apparemment irrévérencieux mais secrètement reconnaissant._

_Bien des années plus tard, ce nom resservit évidemment lorsque le château en ruine fut investi par maître Finran pour y abriter son auberge…_ »

L'historiette plut beaucoup aux visiteurs. Un sourire aux lèvres, Gandalf semblait perdu dans des pensées qui remontaient peut-être aux temps de l'oie du conte, tandis que Gerry s'enthousiasmait pour le tour pittoresque du conteur. N'ayant pas démérité, le teinturier salua sous les applaudissements nourris des connaisseurs, qui avaient apprécié les variations inédites dévoilant les états d'âme de la pauvre vieille dame. Il est vrai que ce conte s'enflait à chaque narration, de quelque ornement inattendu.

L'assemblée se mit à bruire de nouvelles et de ragots, auxquels Gerry ne prêta qu'une demi-attention, au contraire de Gandalf qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Madame Fouine se joignit à l'assemblée à la fin du service. Elle trouva le jeune Monsieur Touque tout-à-fait comme il faut, comme elle s'y attendait, et lui demanda, pour lui faire plaisir ainsi qu'à ses hôtes, de lui chanter quelque nouveauté de Bourg-de-Touque.

Le jeune hobbit, que sa troisième bière avait tout-à-fait libéré de ses préjugés envers ce village lointain, obscur et rétrograde, entonna une gaudriole de sa composition sur un air bien connu :

_Il pleuvait, il pleuvait_

_Sur la route du village_

_Un petit chat trottinait_

_Tout en pleurant il disait :_

_Refrain : « Donnez-moi, s'il vous plaît_

_Donnez-moi un bol de lait_

_Pour y tremper mon museau_

_Un grand bol de lait bien chaud »_

_Le renard, le renard_

_Lui demanda : « mon enfant,_

_Veux-tu manger du canard ?_

_J'en ramène un justement ! »_

_Refrain_

_Petit chat, petit chat_

_Du bon lait, je n'en ai pas_

_Mais si tu viens avec moi_

_Je sais où tu en auras_

_Refrain_

_Le renard, dans les bois_

_Laissa le petit chaton_

_Près d'une veille maison_

_Et le petit chat miaula_

_Refrain_

_Le Bon Père Bandobras_

_Quand il vit le petit chat_

_S'écria : « quelle audace ! »_

_Mais finalement le garda._

L'assistance applaudit, et tout particulièrement Madame Fouine, que les mimiques félines de Gerry avait littéralement fait fondre ! Gandalf ne put empêcher le naturel de petit coq de refaire surface dans l'esprit encombré du hobbit. Après quelques chansonnettes de la même veine qui lui donnèrent soif, encouragé par son succès, il caracolait sur une table, un broc de bière à la main, entonnant des airs à boire dont l'assemblée reprenait les refrains en cœur. Les nains, échauffés par la boisson et emportés par la gaieté ambiante, se soutenaient les uns-les autres pour ne pas rouler à terre et battaient la mesure en rythme – plus ou moins - de leurs pieds bottés. Les deux étrangers eux-mêmes s'étaient mêlés à la compagnie, la mine goguenarde et l'œil attentif, une chope à la main et la moustache pleine de mousse.

Mais l'état d'euphorie de Gerry le plaçait au-delà de toute menace. Le hobbit enchaînait les ovations. Il se permit la parodie d'une vieille chanson moquant le maire de Bree, qu'il tourna en mettant en scène un vieillard pontifiant, sourd et un peu sénile. Le hobbit fit rire la salle entière – hormis le magicien, bien entendu. Puis il se lança dans une romance assez leste qu'il mima avec un talent accompli. Au moment où la Belle s'abandonnait au baiser romantique du Héros, Gerry, penché en avant vers les lèvres imaginaires et handicapé par son content d'alcool, bascula et tomba au sol les quatre fers en l'air. L'assistance éclata d'un rire unanime. Gandalf le toisait d'un air excédé, tandis que Madame Fouine lui lançait des œillades maternelles et compatissantes.

Le hobbit, éprouvant diverses douleurs et une confuse culpabilité, tentait de rassembler ses esprits et ses affaires éparpillées, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa lettre de change et l'anneau coupe-feuille s'étaient échappés de son gousset pendant sa chute. Nerveusement, il glissa sa main sous le satin de son gilet pour les remettre en place subrepticement, mais il perçut un éclair inquisiteur dans le regard sombre de l'étranger, juste en face de lui. La face cramoisie du rustaud trahissait une attention renouvelée : de toute évidence, ce jeune olibrius détenait des documents d'importance et des objets de valeur…

Quant à lui Gerry prit cet intérêt pour une preuve irréfutable que l'homme le poursuivait sur ordre de maître Sonnecor, à propos de cet anneau coupe-feuille si mal acquis. Pris en faute, son esprit engourdi par la bière fut subjugué par la présence menaçante du gros homme. La tête lourde et encombrée de tous ses petits serments mensongers, ses lâches abandons, ses fuites coupables et autres menus larcins, il rougissait devant toute la compagnie, mais il se sentit seul sous la prunelle accusatrice de l'étranger. L'homme de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns tirés en queue de cheval, jouait de sa main libre avec la garde d'une épée courte suspendue à son baudrier de cuir noir. Pendant plusieurs secondes Gerry subit l'emprise de ce regard implacable, sans pouvoir bouger.

Enfin, la bouche empâtée et la main maladroite, le hobbit rangea sa lettre et l'anneau dans le gousset de soie de son gilet. Il put alors se secouer et se releva, la démarche mal assurée. L'étranger se détourna, la mine marquée d'une concupiscence mal contenue. Gandalf se rendit bien compte que le hobbit était subjugué, mais il mit cet air hébété sur le compte de la bière. Il jugea préférable de prétexter la fatigue du hobbit et entraîna un Gerry piteux, étourdi et meurtri. Il salua cordialement la compagnie qui lui rendit son salut avec des sourires ironiques et suivit le patron, qui le précéda à l'étage avec une lanterne.

.oOo.

Le coq avait chanté depuis quelques heures lorsque Gerry leva une lourde paupière. La faim seule l'avait tiré des limbes brassicoles. En habitué des lendemains d'agapes et de réjouissances, il sonda prudemment de la main l'autre côté du lit, sans y trouver l'habituelle et douillette présence compromettante. Il en fut étonné.

L'éloignement et l'aspect insolite du plafond attirèrent son attention : de grosses poutres de chêne recouvertes d'un réseau de pièces de bois plus modestes qui elles-mêmes soutenaient des tuiles. Cette incongruité acheva de le réveiller – un toit de Grandes Gens ! -, puis la mémoire lui revint à flot. La langue épaisse, il fit un brin de toilette dans la cuvette de la chambre. L'esprit un peu plus clair, il réalisa que Gandalf n'était plus là. Un espoir frivole de fuite se hissa un instant au-dessus de la perspective de complications désagréables, fut chassé derechef mais surnagea dans son subconscient. Sur le guéridon le hobbit trouva un pli de la part du magicien, rédigé de sa main ferme mais élégante :

_« Mon cher Gerry,_

_Vous disposez déjà de la lettre de change que votre père m'avait confiée. Elle vous permettra d'acquérir ce qui vous parait manquer pour notre périple. Prévoyez - pour deux s'il vous plaît – les couvertures, toiles et petit linge, de même que pelles, cordes, briquet et autres lampes. Pourriez-vous également pourvoir à la nourriture pour huit jours – le pain de route, la viande salée et les fruits secs ?_

_Je vous rejoindrai dans la soirée après une course qui ne peut attendre. D'ici là je vous conjure de ne donner à quiconque l'occasion de vous faire du tort. En outre je vous demande d'accepter comme vos propres frère et sœur le couple de hobbits qui nous a accueillis et qui me traite toujours avec une grande gentillesse._

_Gandalf_

_P.S. - Vous pouvez faire confiance au vieux Finran, le maréchal ferrant Les autres commerçants me sont mal connus._

_P.P.S – La réputation de votre famille vous donnera du crédit mais suscitera la convoitise. Montrez-vous circonspect !_

_P.P.S.S –Les hommes, à la différence des hobbits de la Comté, sont d'humeur et de moralité très variables. Tenez-vous tranquille et n'attirez pas l'attention ! Retenez qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir de l'esprit. Il faut en avoir encore assez pour s'abstenir d'en avoir trop.4 _

_G.»_

Le hobbit n'apprécia pas le ton du pli : cette condescendance paternaliste lui sembla dépasser le rôle de conseiller qu'il avait commençait à tolérer de la part du magicien. Décidé à profiter de l'absence imprudente de Gandalf, il rejoignit la cour de l'auberge. Mais la descente des marches de bois lui rappelèrent la déplaisante rencontre de la veille et lui rendirent du même coup un peu de bon sens. Peut-être le magicien le soumettait-il à une épreuve, pour évaluer sa docilité ? Il conviendrait pour lui de jouer serrer et de ne pas fuir tête baissée…

Toute menace de la part de sombres étrangers s'était pour le moment évanouie sous le pâle soleil qui l'accueillit sur le perron. Il put alors découvrir ce que la pluie battante de la veille lui avait masqué : l'auberge était bien bâtie dans l'enceinte d'un ancien château d'hommes, dont elle occupait toute une aile, en plus du donjon dont il ne restait que le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage. L'aile faisant face au perron de la grande salle était en partie écroulée : une brèche dans l'enceinte avait été comblée avec maladresse pour protéger la cour. L'art de jadis s'était malheureusement perdu… Immédiatement à droite de la brèche se tenait l'échoppe d'un maréchal ferrant, que signalaient les tintements joyeux d'une forge. En face de la voûte d'entrée, une boulangère terminait de disposer la production matinale, en houspillant quelques gamins. L'un d'eux s'enfuit avec quelques brioches subtilisées à l'étal, par une petite poterne jouxtant l'échoppe. Enfin sur la dernière aile, dans le prolongement du donjon, les anciens appartements des châtelains, mués en entrepôts, abritaient les balles de foin, les barriques de salaison et les réserves de grains de la petite communauté.

Au centre de la cour, large d'un demi-arpent, Madame Fouine s'évertuait sur la manivelle d'un puits. Comme elle le gratifiait d'un sourire narquois mais d'un regard indulgent, Gerry ne dut pas forcer sa galanterie pour la remplacer dans ce travail de force. Il remplit le baquet d'eau propre et l'amena dans la cuisine, pour la peine de quoi il bénéficia d'un plantureux déjeuner.

Comme il s'étonnait de trouver des hobbits en dehors de la Comté, la cuisinière, en lui préparant son omelette, lui raconta les déboires de son époux, les circonstances qui lui avaient valu d'être chassé de chez lui, sans soutien de sa famille qui le reconnaissait pour un voleur. C'était de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant Hobbegar était respecté, mais il lui avait fallu travailler une douzaine d'années pour rembourser l'objet du litige, et plus jamais il n'accepterait de revenir dans la Comté.

Madame Fouine pour sa part avait vécu le rejet et la solitude. Après la mort de ses parents dans un effondrement de smial à La Carrière, elle se retrouva seule, trop âgée pour être placée chez la famille éloignée, et pas encore « dans sa majorité ». Elle travailla dans une auberge près du Pont des arbalètes, et rencontra un jeune hobbit. Il se disait du pays de Bree, mais n'était qu'un errant de l'extérieur. Contrainte de quitter le pays de Bouc avec son tout jeune fils, elle tenta de retrouver son séducteur à Bree, mais on ne l'y connaissait que pour ses menus larcins. Elle finit par arriver à Thalion, où maître Finran, le maréchal-ferrant, la recueillit, à l'époque où il était aussi aubergiste. Grâce à lui elle rencontra Hobbegar qui l'épousa et le couple prit en charge l'auberge de Thalion.

Jamais Gerry n'avait été confronté aux injustices d'une société hobbite qui se montrait pourtant extrêmement solidaire lorsque les liens familiaux parvenaient à se maintenir. La Comté expulsait tout simplement les éléments indésirables. Il se promit d'abord de se montrer attentif au cas des malheureux dans la Comté, lorsqu'il serait Thain, mais il dut immédiatement se rendre à l'évidence : il pouvait d'ores et déjà faire ce qui était en son pouvoir immédiat, et cesser de compromettre ces jeunes hobbites qui n'étaient rien pour lui. Il fut sincèrement peiné pour Evarista Fouine, qui ne cacha pas qu'elle avait fait un mariage de circonstances.

Quelque peu troublé par cette révélation franche et intime, Gerry sut se comporter en gentil-hobbit et s'enquit de ses enfants, tout particulièrement du fils qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Le petit hobbit était en apprentissage chez un tonnelier près de Château-Brande, mais aucun autre enfant n'avait encore béni l'union d'Evarista et Hobbegar. Profondément ému, Gerry émit un souhait et un encouragement dans ce sens, argua maladroitement que « la vie se cache assoupie là où elle semble avoir renoncé », et changea résolument de sujet.

Madame Fouine, les larmes aux yeux mais reconnaissante de l'oreille attentive du voyageur, le renseigna sur les personnes à même d'honorer sa lettre cambiaire5 : outre son mari Hobbegar, seul un usurier itinérant qui se trouvait précisément en ville aujourd'hui, était à même de lui fournir des « pièces du Roi ». Gerry eut le tact de ne pas aller consulter l'usurier. Il céda sa lettre à Maître Fouine, qui lui accorda le taux exceptionnel de un pour vingt d'escompte. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque déjà, une reconnaissance de dettes du Thain de la Comté était indiscutable.

Gerry, en négociant avisé, emprunta une vieille veste à monsieur Fouine et la passa par-dessus son gilet de soie. Une fois la somme rondelette en poche, quelques achats et hop - passez muscade et foin du magicien - il serait en route pour la Comté…

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Paul Claudel

2 Montaigne

3 Dùrin est le père de la maison des longues-barbes et l'aîné des sept pères des tribus naines.

4 André Maurois

5 De nos jours, on dirait plutôt « lettre de change », mais les hobbits tenaient beaucoup à leurs petites spécificités traditionnelles… De surcroît, comme il n'y avait plus guère à cette époque d'institutions concurrentes pour leur prouver le contraire, ils considéraient, avec une certaine logique, être les inventeurs de l'astucieux procédé. Mais bien sûr les marchands de Tharbad et du Gondor en faisaient un usage fréquent.


	5. Le marché de Thalion

Ainsi vêtu comme un simple hobbit en affaires, mais avec une somme rondelette en poche, Gerry traversa la cour du château pour se rendre chez maître Finran. L'allègre mélodie du marteau sur l'enclume ralentit puis s'arrêta lorsque le hobbit franchit le seuil de l'échoppe. Bien que le jour coulât à flot par la porte cochère et quelques meurtrières grillagées côté muraille, il fallut quelques instants à Gerry pour s'habituer à la lueur ténue et rougeoyante projetée par les braises du maréchal-ferrant. Des relents de terre brûlée et de charbon chatouillèrent le nez du hobbit alors que des bouffées d'air surchauffé lui balayaient le visage.

Finran, en nage dans cette chaleur étouffante, actionna le soufflet, enfouit quelques pièces métalliques dans le foyer et se tourna vers Gerry en rajustant son tablier de cuir. Le grand homme s'avança en souriant, ce qui sur son visage à moitié paralysé et défiguré par une estafilade, dessinait un rictus assez menaçant. Son front dégarni perlait de sueur. Il attrapa un chiffon et s'épongea en tendant la main au hobbit. Gerry fit appel à toute sa force de caractère pour se rappeler que cet homme avait la confiance de Gandalf, et ne pas reculer devant cette montagne de muscles couturés de cicatrices manifestement glanées au combat.

- « Bonjour, maître Holbytla », dit l'homme avec un curieux accent, en renouant les longs cheveux blonds cendrés de l'arrière de sa tête. « Vous vous inquiétez pour votre poney ? »

Gerry se rendit compte que son compagnon était là, entravé et un antérieur en l'air. Il s'émerveilla de l'ingéniosité de Gandalf en dépit d'un agacement certain : le magicien avait trouvé moyen de le retarder, sinon l'immobiliser à Thalion malgré son absence… Il lui faudrait jouer particulièrement serré !

Le maréchal-ferrant poursuivit en flattant l'encolure de l'animal :

- « C'est un brave garçon, très doux et fort obéissant. Et puis j'ai pris quelques précautions et usé d'arguments adaptés ! », dit-il en riant.

Quelques fanes de carottes tombés au sol devant le poney témoignaient de la ruse du maréchal-ferrant.

- « Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, ici, mon Gilles… », chuchota le hobbit en caressant le nez de l'animal.

Le poney mit son museau dans le cou du hobbit, visiblement inquiet du traitement qu'il allait subir.

- « Comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'a aucune blessure aux membres, soyez rassuré. Il avait simplement un sabot un peu abîmé par les pavés. Aucun défaut d'aplomb non plus, bien qu'il billarde un peu.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Le cheval billarde lorsque ses antérieurs décrivent un arc de cercle vers l'extérieur, notamment au trot : il lance ses antérieurs vers le côté, par un mouvement de rotation du genou ou du boulet.

- C'est grave ?

- Pas du tout. Cela était très rare autrefois et considéré comme un défaut car souvent associé aux genoux cagneux, mais c'est devenu assez commun à présent chez les chevaux d'Eriador. Mais votre Gilles n'a pas les genoux cagneux, et il est en parfaite santé. Nous allons seulement lui donner deux nouvelles paires de souliers.

- Combien va me coûter cette petite fantaisie ?

- Rien du tout ! Je dois bien cela à Maître Gandalf !

- Vous vous connaissez bien ?

- Depuis fort longtemps. Nous avons chassé le troll ensemble autrefois. Je lui dois la vie… plusieurs vies ! »

L'allusion aux trolls ne fut pas du goût du hobbit – trop proche de ces terrifiants contes de famille qui coûtaient de temps en temps un fémur ou même le crâne à quelque ancêtre – il maintint donc le sujet de la conversation sur le magicien.

- « Dites-moi tout sur Gandalf ! »

L'énorme maréchal ferrant considéra un instant le hobbit d'un air dubitatif :

- « Etes-vous prêt pour de telles révélations, je m'interroge. Maître Holbytla, je vous suggère de lui demander vous-même ce que vous désirez savoir. Ce que je puis vous dire, c'est qu'il n'oublie jamais les amis… ni les ennemis d'ailleurs. », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire assez sinistre.

Le maréchal repris ses tenailles, sortit un fer de la fournaise et recommença le joyeux vacarme en s'escrimant sur l'extrémité pointue de son enclume. Après quelques minutes, à nouveau en nage, il remit le fer au feu et le hobbit lui demanda s'il pouvait lui montrer quelques outils et quelques armes de poing à sa taille. Ils trouvèrent une pelle et une petite hache pour le bois, qu'un hobbit pourrait utiliser. Finran promit de les lui affûter mais lui conseilla, pour l'arme qu'il cherchait, de s'adresser aux nains qui logeaient à l'auberge.

-« Je n'ai pas d'acier d'une qualité suffisante pour forger de bonnes armes. Je puis faire une réparation de fortune, mais mon foyer n'est pas assez chaud pour un travail dans les règles de l'art. »

Le hobbit assista le forgeron pendant qu'il posait les fers au poney penaud et craintif.

Puis, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons d'un ancien compagnon d'arme de Gandalf, Gerry décida de faire ses emplètes comme si de rien n'était. Il prit donc courtoisement congé de l'artisan pour une visite « de courtoisie » à la boulangerie voisine. Le hobbit se rendit vite compte que ses exploits de la veille avaient fait le tour de la ville : malgré son accoutrement camouflé, il était immédiatement reconnu et accueilli avec curiosité et empressement : « Ah, vous voilà ! Que peut-on pour votre service, jeune Monsieur Touque ? ». Il commanda six pains de voyage, avec en sus quelques tourtes salées, quelques friandises et paya le tout content. Les pains, qui devaient être cuits deux fois, ne seraient prêts que le lendemain matin à l'aube.

.oOo.

Gerry, averti par ce premier contact, prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de l'enceinte du château. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise devant le triste spectacle de cette ancienne résidence royale d'été : au-delà des quelques véritables maisons qui bordaient la place pavée devant l'entrée du château, une trentaine de chaumières à peine se pressaient frileusement à l'abri d'une piteuse palissade en pierre et en bois. Par-delà, quelques huttes abritaient des réfugiés et quelques troupeaux. Ainsi la ville-étape de Thalion que Gandalf lui avait vantée, cité de foire pour une vingtaine de lieues à la ronde, était devenue ce petit bourg qui luttait pour sa survie…

Gerry s'aventura sur la place, aussitôt environné d'enfants piailleurs. Il reconnut parmi eux la frimousse hirsute du chapardeur, fléau des boulangères, et porta simultanément les mains au trésor du père Sonnecor et à son aumônière, pour les protéger de tout allégement inopiné. Le garnement lui lança un regard intéressé puis sembla abandonner et s'éloigna. Le hobbit parvint à disperser les chenapans en distribuant des sucreries acquises à la boulangerie, et se mit à flâner sur la place encombrée de charrettes, de tentes et de chalands.

Ses sens furent presque agressés par la profusion de couleurs, de fragrances, des cris vantant les produits, de fumées de cuisson qui se bousculaient sur la grand-place. Les petits artisans avaient monté leurs établis portatifs à même le pavé et y exécutaient les menues réparations que les habitants ne savaient prendre en charge. Des hameaux alentours, plusieurs fermiers étaient venus écouler leurs produits, en les agrémentant de quelque préparation originale et goûteuse. Inutile de dire que notre hobbit fit honneur à ces initiatives culinaires, sans discrimination, tant les fumets excitaient sa curiosité.

Les façades des maisons de la place étalaient leur faste suranné. Les poutres ouvragées étaient régulièrement entretenues de vernis naturels, et les couleurs rafraîchies avec des teintures de fortune. La devanture du tailleur exposait quelques tenues pimpantes mais son atelier ne vendait plus guères que des habits utilitaires pour survivre l'arrière-grand-père du propriétaire avait aussi dû s'improviser tisseur, mais le tailleur actuel conservait jalousement le savoir-faire de ses prédécesseurs. L'échoppe des drogues vendait autrefois des compositions subtiles venues d'extrême-Harad. Désormais l'herboriste survivait en distillant lui-même les remèdes et les parfums, avec les produits du cru. Les temps étaient durs mais les artisans de Thalion conservaient, comme un talisman ennoblissant leurs jours, le souvenir des gloires passées et le savoir-faire de leurs ancêtres.

Gerry expérimenta toute la gamme des réactions tant sa taille d'enfant, aux yeux des Grandes Gens, contrastait avec sa contenance d'adulte : incrédulité blasée, surprise renouvelée, défiance appliquée, distance respectueuse, condescendance railleuse... Il fit sensation quelques minutes auprès des ménagères venues faire leur marché, puis des groupes d'enfants conduits par un adulte vinrent de temps à autres contempler « l'autre semi-homme ».

« Bien que Thalion ne soit qu'à deux ou trois jours de marche du gué de Sarn, l'immense majorité de ses habitants ne quittent jamais leur village », se dit Gerry.

L'isolement des communautés les rendait ignorantes et vulnérables. Négligeant leurs voisins immédiats, leurs us et coutumes, leurs aspirations et leurs craintes, elles finiraient par oublier qu'elles partagent le besoin de sécurité et d'alliance, d'échanges de biens et de savoir-faire.

Après quelques minutes il put circuler entre les étals sans être dévisagé trop ouvertement. Il explora les tentes et les charrettes, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se faire piétiner par des animaux affolés ou des bouviers indifférents. Gerry commença par faire le tour des maquignons. Sa monture étant bloquée, il lui en fallait une autre pour regagner la Comté. Mais il se rendit compte que les seules montures disponibles étaient destinées aux travaux des champs ou de portage –trop grandes ou trop lentes pour lui.

Bien que le marché fût moins opulent que celui de Lézeaux, par exemple, il nota que quelques-uns des articles n'avaient pas encore pénétré dans la Comté : des aromates inconnus et des épices exotiques voisinaient avec les condiments locaux. Paradoxalement, le goût irrépressible des hobbits pour les « bons petits plats » n'allait pas de pair avec une certaine curiosité culinaire, même si le hasard et la nécessité avaient parfois favorisé certaines adoptions gastronomiques. En cela Gerry faisait figure d'exception.

Les étoffes de luxe lui semblaient également plus variées que dans la Comté. Les jours de fête à hobbitebourg, les demoiselles hobbites portaient sur leurs robes aux couleurs vives de classiques tabliers au point de croix d'une blancheur éclatante et de sages bonnets traditionnels brodés. En revanche, à Thalion, les jeunes femmes, et même leurs aînées, rivalisaient d'astuce et d'imagination pour mettre en valeur de coûteux mais petits morceaux d'étoffes aux coloris moirés ou à la riche texture, qui venaient de loin. Les Grandes Gens ne pouvaient plus se permettre le vrai luxe, mais ils parvenaient à en arracher des bribes et n'y renonçaient pas complètement.

Gerry prit la mesure de la grandeur et de la décadence de la civilisation des Dùnedain à travers les coutumes de leurs descendants d'Eriador : la culture immémorial du bien, du beau et du vrai survivait coûte que coûte et ne demandait qu'à renaître de ses cendres. Seules les familles de la Comté les plus prestigieuses et les plus riches – et particulièrement les Touque – se permettaient une certaine extravagance vestimentaire, comme les gilets de satin de Gerry. Mais les Grandes Gens de Thalion avaient conservé une véritable passion pour les bijoux : les femmes s'en paraient, les hommes les admiraient, en cela vivait encore le souvenir du royaume de jadis.

Au rez-de-chaussée de l'une des maisons de la grand-place, il trouva le tisserand de Thalion. Après avoir choisi un manteau de voyage, que le maître-couturier lui ajusta à partir d'une cape de nain, il y acheta des couvertures et des toiles cirées de bonne qualité. Il compléta ses achats de quelques linges pour un homme adulte et un enfant de dix ans, qui lui iraient certainement, et fit livrer le tout à son nom à l'auberge.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Gerry passa des heures sur la grand-place à observer les Grandes gens et à humer les fragrances du marché. Il y croisa Evarista venue acheter une venaison, qui lui adressa un petit sourire sage mais complice. Il tomba sur un cordelier qui cardait des fibres végétales et lui acheta un rouleau de corde de cent coudées. Le temps devenant maussade, il reprit des recherches un peu plus systématiques. Après avoir parcouru trois fois la grand-place dans une largeur différente, Gerry se rendit compte que la personne qu'il y cherchait ne s'y trouvait pas. Il demanda le colporteur et fut dirigé vers une ruelle de la ville basse.

Il s'arrêta au passage devant une chaumière jouxtant un petit verger pour y acheter quelques fruits séchés. Le faîte du toit de chaumes était planté d'iris resplendissants, leurs rhizomes consolidant l'ensemble de la toiture. Les murets de silex supportaient des ossatures de poutres assemblées à mi-bois ou en biseaux et comblées de treillis de branches souples. Ces poutres semblaient saines et ajustées avec art, mais le torchis de paille et d'argile, écaillé, menaçait de tomber au sol. La construction, étroite et longue en raison de son toit de chaumes en forte pente, obligea Gerry à traverser les pièces de la demeure pour atteindre le cellier. De grandes claies de bois, vides pour l'heure, étaient remisées dans un coin pour laisser la place aux sacs de jute contenant des pommes, des cornouilles, des poires et des coings. Un peu plus loin d'autres sacs de châtaignes, caroubes, noix, nèfles, noisettes et glands étaient entassés jusqu'à hauteur d'homme. Enfin des boîtes de bois abritaient les réserves séchées de framboises, de sorbes et de baies de sureau. Gerry sélectionna six livres de fruits et de baies, qu'il fit également apporter à l'auberge.

Malgré la petite taille de Thalion il eut des difficultés à repérer le colporteur mais finit par le trouver par hasard. Le marchand avait tiré sa carriole à main dans une venelle abritée du vent qui se levait, par deux épaisses haies. Le hobbit reconnut les deux rustauds présents à l'auberge la veille, qui parlaient au colporteur. Il ne put réprimer le besoin de s'esquiver et se dissimula sous la haie de noisetiers, n'osant plus bouger. Gerry se surprit encore à saisir l'anneau du père Sonnecor sous son gilet. Quelle force lui imposait le rappel de sa culpabilité et de ses fautes, lorsqu'il croisait cet homme ? Et par quelle étrange fascination se trouvait-il, comme un criminel, à épier des inconnus ? Il les voyait de profil, encadrant le marchand qui semblait fort embarrassé. Tous deux portaient une cape noire de voyage et des bottes de cavalier. Le plus grand, mince et délié, menait la conversation, tantôt en hochant la tête d'un air agressif, tantôt en prenant le pauvre marchand par l'épaule d'un air faussement amical. Le plus massif, celui qui avait surpris le hobbit à cacher son trésor honteux, croisait les bras d'un air impatient puis jouait avec sa dague sous les yeux du camelot. Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent : les deux brigands exploraient l'efficacité de divers modes de pression jusqu'à faire plier leur proie, de façon insidieuse, en voilant la menace et en faisant tinter une bourse. L'appât du gain s'ajoutant à la peur des représailles, le marchand finit par céder :

-« C'est bon, je vous le dirai si j'en croise ! Des hommes, un semi-homme ou des chevaux !»

Le brigand bien bâti, lissant sa moustache avec satisfaction, donna une dernière « accolade » au marchand qui, livide, tenait à peine debout.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans la direction de Gerry, qui se pelotonna sous les branches chargées de chatons vert pâle. Il vit passer les deux brigands et découvrit l'espace d'un instant des bottes de cavalier, des chausses sombres, des baudriers surchargés et des justaucorps de cuir rigide. Gerry, qui une fois encore avait silencieusement agrippé son trésor, patienta prudemment quelques instants puis sortit de sa cachette et s'en vint réconforter le camelot. Il reconnut alors le convive isolé la veille au bout de la salle à manger de l'auberge.

-« Bonjour maître marchand… Etes-vous souffrant ?

- Non, non, je vais bien, un simple étourdissement.

- Puis-je vous être utile ?

- Je vous assure, petit Monsieur, cela va déjà mieux.

- Comme vous voudrez. Puis-je vous demander si vous proposez des lampes et des pierres à briquet ? »

Le colporteur n'avait pas de lampes mais Gerry n'eut pas à négocier les pierres à briquet, tellement le petit homme était secoué. Il les glissa dans son aumônière et le harangua de façon convaincue :

-« Les braves gens devraient toujours s'entraider. Cela leur éviterait de se laisser malmener séparément par une poignée de lâches. »

A sa grande surprise, le marchand lui répondit d'un air résigné en regardant par-dessus son épaule :

-« Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos arrières, petit Monsieur. »

Gerry n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir une courte silhouette hirsute se sauver à toutes jambes à travers le jardin de l'autre côté de la haie. Il ne s'abaissa pas à poursuivre un enfant, même aussi grand que lui. Le camelot poursuivit :

- « Pour moi, je n'ai pas d'amis. Chacun suppose que je le vole, alors que la vie est dure…

- Vous pourrez toujours compter sur mon aide, aussi humble soit-elle, ainsi que sur celle de mon ami Gandalf, je m'en porte garant.

- Vous autres petites personnes fréquentez de curieuses gens. Mais commencez par apprendre à vous défendre ! », ajouta le colporteur d'un air dubitatif.

Sur ce, le marchand farfouilla au fond d'un petit coffre dans sa charrette à bras. Après quelques jurons d'impatience, il en sortit une curieuse lanière de cuir souple, longue d'environ deux pieds. L'extrémité était taillée en boucle, et un renflement se voyait au milieu du bandeau. Comme tout garnement de la Comté, Gerry avait déjà utilisé des frondes, en général pour la chasse au renard. Il reconnut que cette arme, a priori destinée à la chasse, était pour lui un excellent choix : légère, facile à dissimuler et rarement à court de projectiles. Il proposa de payer mais le marchand s'esquivait déjà. Gerry le remercia chaleureusement et prit le chemin du retour. Le ciel était devenu menaçant et les passants se hâtaient de rejoindre leurs foyers. L'air devenait lourd et le hobbit frissonna. Bientôt les allées furent vides. Gerry retournait sur la grand-place, lorsqu'il vit, au détour d'un coude de la rue bordée de haies, surgir devant lui l'un des rustauds, le plus grand. Il arpentait la rue en compagnie du jeune garçon hirsute qui avait suivi le hobbit et qui à présent, désignait Gerry avec véhémence.

L'homme, dont la face sévère s'altéra d'un petit rictus de satisfaction à la vue de notre hobbit, tenait en laisse un immense dogue, qui tirait de toutes ses forces en bavant pour lancer l'hallali. Gerry blêmit et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, regrettant l'absence du moulin à carvi de la mère Boullard. Il plongea la main sous son gilet, agrippa son trésor et disparut ! Du moins est-ce ainsi que le perçut le brigand, contrairement à son dogue qui ne se laissa pas abuser. Le chien noir ruait et grondait comme un forcené, pourtant l'homme marqua plusieurs secondes d'arrêt, indécis. Il avait reçu des instructions secrètes pour les cas de ce genre, mais sa tache principale consistait d'ordinaire à réunir des informations et à intimider la population. La brute hésitait quant aux moyens à employer.

Ces quelques secondes sauvèrent le hobbit. Il s'était, bien sûr, tout simplement dissimulé dans les allées du jardin potager jouxtant la rue, avec tout l'art que la nature lui avait donné et toute la motivation dont les circonstances le pressaient. Comme un renard, il se carapata discrètement vers un poulailler, y entra, en ressortit et en grimpa sur le toit. De là il s'introduisit dans la chaumière par une fenêtre qu'il referma. Très satisfait de lui, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine d'une chaumière qui séduisit son instinct de hobbit : ici, on confectionnait des gâteaux savoureux, tout le prouvait, le fumet, la farine répandue à terre, les quelques biscuits laissés à refroidir sur la plaque métallique ! Un biscuit en main, il s'apprêtait à rechercher une sortie de l'autre côté de la maison, quand il tomba nez-à-nez – disons plutôt nez-à-poitrine - avec une énorme grand-mère des grandes gens qui ressemblait assez à un nain. La matrone lui demanda d'un air bourru, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main :

- « Que fais-tu ici, petit garnement ? »

Plus moyen de s'échapper ! Sur le visage ingrat de la vieille dame s'étalait une moustache duveteuse dont d'épaisses besicles rehaussaient l'aspect sévère. Lorsque la petite grand-mère fronça les sourcils, ses lunettes tombèrent et se balancèrent au bout d'une petite chaine attachée à son tablier à carreaux. Suivant son instinct, Gerry ne trouva d'autre ressource que d'imiter une voix fluette d'enfant – du reste, il ne lui était pas nécessaire de beaucoup contrefaire la sienne :

- « Il y a un vilain Monsieur qui vole vos poules dehors ! Quand je l'ai vu, il a voulu me faire du mal !»

L'énergique paysanne, qui chaque été chargeait de foin et charriait sa carriole à la force des bras, fondit d'un amour protecteur pour le pauvre petit chou. Le véritable talent des héros n'est-il pas de plaire aux femmes1 ? La dernière conquête de Gerry rangea le rouleau à pâtisserie dans la poche de son tablier, se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine long comme le bras d'un hobbit et le glissa à sa ceinture. Après un bref aboiement « Reste sagement ici ! Tu auras du gâteau ! », la grand-mère sortit sur son perron et empoigna sa fourche. Gerry resta caché derrière la porte de la chaumière, dégustant le reste du biscuit dérobé : on ne désobéit pas à une femme de cette trempe. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tintamarre des poules aux abois fit place au hurlement d'un chien blessé, suivi d'une voix d'homme menaçante, qui perdit de sa superbe lorsque la paysanne rameuta le voisinage avec force insultes et appels à l'aide.

Gerry sortit alors de son abri, juste à temps pour surprendre le second brigand – celui qui l'avait percé à jour - s'approcher dans le dos de la grand-mère, sa dague à la main. Le hobbit hurla sans réfléchir la dague siffla et se planta dans la porte à quelques pouces à gauche de son visage. Un rictus sauvage déformait la face rougeaude et curieusement enflée de son agresseur. Le malandrin bondit en dégainant sa rapière, tandis que Gerry se saisissait de la dague. Le hobbit s'enfuit dans la rue en direction de la grand-place, les deux brigands à ses trousses.

Le roulement de la pluie qui se mit à tomber couvrait ses appels à l'aide. Une odeur de terre brûlée se mêlait à la saveur métallique de l'air. Son avance fondait dans les lignes droites et s'accentuait lorsqu'une opportunité de subterfuge se présentait. Le hobbit perdit du temps à saisir quelques pierres dans l'espoir de les tirer avec sa fronde, mais il était serré de trop près. L'obscurité qui commençait à tomber lui rendit espoir. Il fit quelques crochets mais se rendit compte que les brigands avaient lâché un second chien, rapide et silencieux. Gerry n'avait plus de cachette où se dissimuler dans la rue enserrée par les murs des maisons et les haies des jardins. Il courut à l'aveuglette, aux abois le molosse le talonnait il déboucha par chance sur la grand-place au moment où un éclair zébra l'air en illuminant la façade du château. Gerry tomba aveuglé sur les pavés mouillés, s'apprêtant à recevoir la mort.

.oOo.

Mais la mort avait déjà frappé. Le molosse gisait, à demi-calciné et fumant, encore parcouru de spasmes. Gerry se recula horrifié. Gandalf se tenait près de lui, auréolé d'une étroite éclaircie dans les nuages anthracite. Ses pupilles et l'extrémité de son bâton luisaient d'une lumière bleutée que le hobbit ne lui connaissait pas. Le magicien lui posa la main sur l'épaule en disant :

- « Ne puis-je vous laisser quelques heures sans que vous rameutiez tous les dogues des environs ? »

Gandalf arborait une mine sévère et un ton moqueur, mais il vit que son pupille était secoué :

- « Tout va bien à présent ! Dites-moi ce qui se passe.

- Vous m'avez sauvé ! Mais vous auriez pu venir plus tôt !

- Un magicien arrive toujours à point nommé, il n'est ni en retard ni en avance. Quant à vous sauver, cela arrivera plus d'une fois, c'est manifeste. La sécurité d'une ville, sans compter mes conseils, me paraissaient suffisants, mais vous avez le talent d'attirer les ennuis… Mais en l'espèce, c'est plutôt la chance qui vous a souri, et cela m'encourage grandement ! Rentrons à l'abri. »

Jamais chambre d'auberge ne fut plus douillette pour un hobbit que le chemin de ronde de l'Oie Saoule ce soir-là. Les deux voyageurs s'y firent monter un repas reconstituant. Une bassine d'eau chaude effaça les stigmates, sinon le souvenir, des tribulations de la journée. Gerry eut l'excellente surprise de voir à son retour dans la chambre, ses affaires nettoyées et pliées, en plus de quelques vieilles chemises et culottes de rechange :

- « Adorable Evarista… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il soutint bravement le coup d'œil soupçonneux de Gandalf. Alors que l'orage grondait au-dehors, le hobbit se jeta sur le repas que monta Hobegar, puis raconta sa journée en détail. Gandalf l'écouta avec intérêt, jusqu'à l'entrée en scène des deux brigands à partir de laquelle il concentra toute son attention. Gerry ne s'étendit pas sur sa « disparition », considérant comme naturellement admise une aptitude innée chez tous ses semblables. Mais ce détail intéressa beaucoup le magicien. Il interrompit même l'histoire pour aller dire un mot à l'aubergiste au sujet de ses hôtes indélicats; quand il revint il annonça joyeusement :

- « Je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus sur vos agresseurs, qui ont filé, évidemment ! Hier soir déjà l'atelier de Finran avait été fouillé. Avant de s'esquiver aujourd'hui, ils ont tenté de voler votre poney, mais l'un a reçu un coup de fer chauffé au rouge sur le visage, et l'autre une ruade de votre Gilles…».

Le rire du magicien libéra Gerry d'un grand poids. Le hobbit termina son histoire en décrivant son sentiment de terreur et d'impuissance avec soulagement et reconnaissance. Gandalf, sans en rien montrer, fut très satisfait du courage et de la présence d'esprit de Gerry, bien qu'il eût déjà éprouvé depuis plusieurs générations le formidable instinct de conservation des hobbits. Gerry lui montra triomphalement sa prise : la dague du brigand. L'arme mesurait un peu moins d'un pied de longueur, ce qui en faisait une sorte d'épée pour hobbit. Sa lame d'acier, tranchante des deux côtés biseautés, jetait des reflets dorés à la lumière de la lampe. Sa poignée en cuir se terminait par une tête de sanglier en bronze, tandis que la garde adoptait la forme de deux bois de cerfs, l'un tourné vers la main en l'entourant en guise de protection, l'autre tourné vers la lame. Gandalf examina longuement la dague, puis la rendit à son compagnon en disant doucement :

-« Voilà évidemment une dague de chasse. Je ne vois pas d'inscriptions maléfiques, je crois que vous pouvez apprendre à utiliser cette arme sans danger insurmontable pour vous-même. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'en ai vu de semblable. Je me demande comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici. En tout cas ce fut une prise de haute lutte, je vous en félicite. Mais je crois que nous devrions bientôt vous trouver un mentor qui vous en apprenne le maniement. »

Quelques jours plus tôt, une telle assertion aurait paru ridicule au jeune hobbit, dont les seules armes avaient toujours été son sourire charmeur et sa taille encore mince… Mais le monde s'avérant plus grand et plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il souhaitait ne plus se retrouver aussi démuni qu'il l'avait été cet après-midi.

- « Pourquoi pas Finran, je crois qu'il sait faire beaucoup de choses. Il s'est montré formidable avec Gilles aujourd'hui. Sans parler du coup de fer chaud… »

Gandalf constata que pour le hobbit, dont il percevait pourtant le ressentiment à l'égard d'un vieux magicien autoritaire, la fortuite mais dure leçon du jour portait les fruits de la raison : avec de tels malandrins à ses trousses, il n'était pas prudent pour le semi-homme de s'aventurer seul sur les routes, du moins avant d'avoir appris à se défendre, si cela était possible face à de si formidables adversaires.

- « Finran serait tout-à-fait compétent et certainement partant, mais je crois plus sain pour vous et moi de disparaître quelques temps. Je suis pressé, et je n'aime pas l'allure de ces deux brigands. Ils ont quitté l'auberge un peu avant l'arrivée de l'orage, après leur tentative de vol. Si Finran n'avait pas été là, l'algarade aurait mal tourné pour mes amis hobbits. A ce propos, je vois que vous avez sympathisé avec Hobegar et Evarista ?

- Vous prêchez le faux pour savoir le vrai, monsieur le magicien, dit Gerry souriant. Sachez que je puis me conduire à l'occasion. J'aime moins que la moitié de ceux à qui vous pensez, à moitié moins que ce que vous craignez ! »

Le magicien considéra le hobbit en riant :

- « Vous vous êtes fort bien débrouillé, après tout. Nous allons faire quelque-chose de vous ! ... Dites-moi, peut-être est-il temps pour vous de me faire une petite démonstration de ronds de fumées ? Voyez ce que Hobegar m'a trouvé ! Il m'a cédé une pipe qu'il trouve trop grande pour lui !»

Gandalf sortit de sa manche une superbe pipe à long tuyau. La vieille « fournaise », solide et vénérable par son antiquité, avait une tête en métal et un foyer d'un bois sombre. Nombre de rides s'étaient évanouies de son visage. La perspective d'une expérience nouvelle semblait rajeunir le vieux magicien. Ses yeux malicieux pétillaient d'une joie simple si communicative, que le hobbit riant sortit sa petite pipe en terre et la meilleure herbe à pipe dont il disposait.

Après une petite introduction solennelle sur le choix de l'herbe à pipe, le hobbit bourra sa pipe et observa le magicien faire de même. Gerry l'interrompit, bourra correctement le fourneau du magicien et lui rendit sa pipe. Il prit un petit bout de bois du poêle et procéda alors lentement à l'allumage en commentant chacun de ses gestes. Le magicien l'imita en tout point. Gerry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le magicien toussât pour sa première bouffée, pourtant c'est ce qui arriva.

- « Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons nous contenter d'apprendre à supporter la fumée d'herbe à pipe. L'appréciation des saveurs, et a fortiori les ronds et autres figures de fumées, feront l'objet des leçons suivantes.», précisa Gerry.

Sur son conseil, Gandalf se reprit et réessaya plus lentement, avec moins de fumée. Après quelques essais, le magicien se détendit un peu et fit ses « premiers pas ».

- « Mon cher hobbit, je suis tout à la fois séduit par les arômes de cette herbe à pipe, et déçu du piquant qui agresse ma langue. Il m'a procuré de bonnes sensations durant les toutes premières bouffées, puis rapidement l'agressivité de la fumée a pris le dessus.

- Gandalf, je vous trouve quelques peu précipité. En règle générale, le novice ne peut sentir les arômes qu'à la cinquième ou même la dixième séance. Vous devriez être reconnaissant d'avoir pu capter les douces fragrances de ce « Vieux Tobbie ».

- Vraiment ? Je vais donc m'astreindre aux exercices que vous me prescrirez.

Vous ferez bien ! Vous développerez des sensations olfactives beaucoup plus complexes et intéressantes lorsque vous aurez compris qu'un tabac se mérite. Il faut régler l'exact degré de séchage, l'association avec la pipe appropriée, le bourrage adéquat, … »

La leçon se poursuivit tard dans la soirée. Gandalf montrait des dispositions tout-à-fait déconcertantes pour cet art, comme d'ailleurs pour tout ce à quoi il s'appliquait, mais Gerry s'évertua à maintenir son élève dans une studieuse persévérance, en lui laissant entendre qu'un long chemin lui restait à parcourir. Lorsque le magicien eut trouvé le rythme tranquille qui lui convenait, le hobbit sonda son état d'esprit :

-« Dites-moi maintenant, s'il vous plait, quelles sont vos pensées…

- Voyez comme c'est étrange, certains souvenirs remontent que je n'avais plus caressés depuis une éternité. C'était ainsi : les fragrances des fleurs éternelles enveloppaient les plus perspicaces d'entre nous et leur conféraient une certaine préscience… »

Le hobbit ne comprit rien aux souvenirs de Gandalf, mais il les devina lointains et très personnels, quoiqu'en relation avec les vertus de l'herbe à pipe. Il n'insista pas et laissa le magicien voguer sur ses réminiscences. Après une longue pause, il s'aventura vers d'autres terrains :

- « Je me demande ce que font ici ces brigands ! »

Le regard acéré du magicien s'attacha aussitôt au hobbit au travers des volutes.

- « Figurez-vous que je me posais précisément la même question. Ils étaient forts sobres à l'auberge, mais ils ont dévoilé leur nature perverse et dangereuse lorsqu'ils se sont sus découverts. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'espions. Mais pour espionner quoi ? Dans quel but ? Et pour le compte de qui ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le magicien formulait intérieurement ses premières hypothèses :

- « La dague que Gerry leur a subtilisée n'est ni un travail de nain ni une œuvre des Elfes. Des hommes ont trempé cette lame, mais non des Dùnedain. Je ne crois pas que les habitants du pays de Dun l'aient forgée… Certaines des troupes d'élite du Roi Sorcier, il y a bien longtemps, en avaient d'assez similaires. Mais ces troupes provenaient de contrées lointaines très dispersées. Il n'y a plus que des ombres, des orques et des dragons dans le nord… J'ai entendu ces hommes s'exprimer avec une intonation lointaine. Vraisemblablement ces gaillards viennent du Pays Sauvage, de Rhovanion. Mais si c'est bien le cas, pour quelle sombre menée ? Ils sont au service d'un puissant, cela au moins semble clair. Que cherchent-ils ici ? »

Le magicien ne goûtait pas les déductions qu'il enchainait. Le hobbit interrompit ses réflexions :

-« Ce sont peut-être des rôdeurs ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire proférer des absurdités semblables ? Ne vous ai-je pas expliqué ce que sont les rôdeurs ? », rugit Gandalf.

Le hobbit se tassa dans son fauteuil et poursuivit d'une petite voix :

-« En effet, vous m'avez parlé des descendants des Dùnedain. Il s'agissait d'un grand peuple. J'imagine que vous ne les connaissez pas tous personnellement ? Je pensais à des rôdeurs qui auraient mal tourné. En tout cas je les ai trouvés déterminés comme des hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont équipés et habillés de façon analogue, pour courir les pays sauvages. On eût dit deux frères.»

La valeur des arguments de Gerry ébranla le magicien :

- « Il y a sans doute du vrai dans ce que vous dites. En effet, ce sont des hommes des pays sauvages, accoutumés à rôder en bande organisée. Mais ce ne sont pas des rôdeurs d'Arnor, loin s'en faut ! »

Une nouvelle pause laissa aux voyageurs le temps de tirer quelques bouffées apaisantes. La curiosité hobbite finit par reprendre le dessus :

- « Quelle course si urgente avez-vous menée aujourd'hui ?

- De mes allées et venues je ne vous rendrai point compte. Sachez seulement qu'elle était nécessaire. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ceux que je cherchais. J'en suis troublé, sans compter ce que vous m'avez appris. Je crois que je vais encore réfléchir un peu à tout cela, avec l'aide de votre herbe à pipe. Je dois décider de notre itinéraire et je suis encore indécis. Allez dormir, tant que vous le pourrez. Vous avez bien mérité de votre père, aujourd'hui !»

.oOo.

Le hobbit, fourbu en effet, alla s'allonger. Tard dans la nuit, il eut entre deux rêves la vision du magicien, tirant de petites bouffées de sa grande pipe, ressassant les événements et les découvertes du jour. En réalité, Gandalf évaluait leurs chances de passer au travers des mailles d'un filet qu'il sentait se resserer autour d'eux. Sa course l'avait mené fort loin au nord par le Chemin Vert puis dans les collines des Hauts. Il y avait cherché des amis, qu'il n'avait pas trouvés. Au lieu de nouvelles et d'aide, il avait découvert un campement déserté à la hâte quelques jours auparavant. Gandalf était inquiet, mais avait décidé, comme bien souvent, de porter seul cette inquiétude.

Gerry de son côté sombra dans un rêve agité : des cavaliers noirs le traquaient dans les contrées sauvages pour lui dérober son trésor. Il tentait de rejoindre la Comté pour rendre le magot et faire cesser cette malédiction qui le poursuivait depuis ce terrible malentendu. Mais dans les bocages familiers du Quartier Est, il était encore poursuivi par un cheval. Il s'agissait de Gilles, monté par Priscilla, qui le pressait de s'unir à elle en lui imposant le trésor de force. Devant le refus obstiné de Gerry d'épouser l'entreprenante hobbite, celle-ci lança ses molosses à ses trousses pour délester son anatomie de diverses parties : les plus charnues pour Mâcheur, les plus goûteuses pour Grondeur, les plus appétissantes pour Croqueur ou les plus utilisées pour Hurleur.

Le hobbit se réveilla en sursaut. Une pluie fine battait contre les volets de bois, le magicien tenait toujours sa pipe à la main et semblait assoupi dans le fauteuil. Une lueur ténue filtrait dans la chambre, le jour gris se levant derrière d'épais nuages. Le magicien ouvrit un œil, se redressa dans son fauteuil, ouvrit le second œil, se leva et déclara :

- « Gerry, il est temps de partir. »

Ils rassemblèrent silencieusement leurs affaires. Gerry, maussade, augurait d'un départ sans la moindre collation dans l'aube froide et humide. Ils descendirent furtivement l'escalier de bois et débouchèrent dans la cour, entièrement baignée de brumes. A l'agréable surprise de Gerry, Gandalf entra dans la grande salle et referma la porte derrière eux. Elle était vide, froide et sombre, aussi le magicien la traversa-t-il d'un pas rapide avec le hobbit sur les talons.

Il entra dans la cuisine éclairée, où les attendaient Evarista, Hobegar et Finran, attablés autour de pâtisseries alléchantes, de bols de lait chaud et de pots de miel et confitures diverses. Un jeune feu doré ronflait dans la cheminée. Le parfum des brioches juste sorties du four fit un peu tourner la tête au hobbit. Les trois amis accueillirent les voyageurs en cœur, et les firent assoir à leurs côtés. Ils félicitèrent Gerry pour son exploit de la veille, le resservant de tout et l'entourant des milles petits soins que l'on réserve au fils perdu et retrouvé.

Durant quelques minutes, dont Gerry se souviendrait avec nostalgie pendant bien des jours, il éprouva la chaleureuse amitié de gens simples, au dévouement désintéressé et à la parole fidèle. Bien sûr, de tels liens existaient dans la Comté, mais ceux-ci s'étaient forgés spontanément, hors de la famille et face à l'adversité. Il repensa au marchand ambulant et le recommanda à la tablée. Il ressentit avec acuité ce que « des alliés sûrs » voulait dire dans la bouche du magicien. Bientôt Gandalf discuta itinéraire avec Finran, qui semblait avoir effectué une petite tournée d'inspection autour de Thalion ce matin-là. Maître Hobegar s'en alla préparer et charger le poney des affaires des voyageurs, des pains de route et des livraisons reçues la veille. Evarista distillait une sélection de bons conseils au jeune hobbit, auxquels il ne pouvait répondre tant il ingurgitait de réserves sucrées.

Puis ce fut le moment du départ. Gandalf apura généreusement les comptes et laissa quelques messages à faire porter discrètement. Maître Finran offrit à Gerry un petit baudrier brun muni d'un fourreau de cuir tressé pour sa dague. Cette attention toucha beaucoup le hobbit mais le mit devant ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il connaissait désormais une partie des dangers du monde, et devait en assumer sa part. Pour se donner une contenance, il ceignit le ceinturon, y attacha sa fronde et inséra sa dague dans son logement. Il soupira profondément, en chassant une mélancolie croissante pour saluer chaleureusement la compagnie. Il embrassa Evarista Fouine qui réprima quelques larmes, et les voyageurs s'en furent discrètement par la poterne.

.oOo.

**NOTES**

1 Jean Van Hamme


	6. Les cavaliers noirs

Chapitre 5 – Les cavaliers noirs

Gandalf ouvrait la marche. L'œil aux aguets sous son chapeau qui perlait d'humidité, il arpentait les champs d'un pas élastique. Gerry frissonnait, serrait les épaules et tentait de se persuader que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar. Même les moutons ne sortaient pas par un temps pareil ! Le premier mille passé, le magicien décida de confier la monture au Hobbit : il vaudrait mieux qu'il occupe son esprit à prendre soin d'aussi malheureux que lui. Car de toute évidence, Gilles n'avait pas plus que son maître, l'habitude de ces sorties aux aurores. La brume dispersait ses volutes fantomatiques au passage des voyageurs. Le Hobbit pataugeait dans une herbe grasse et spongieuse. Un silence épais les environnait, comme si la campagne alentours était attentive au moindre indice qu'ils laisseraient de leur passage. De temps à autres, Gandalf sifflotait un petit air court et répétitif. Une bruine pénétrante avait entamé sa lente mais inexorable invasion dès la cour du château elle finirait en fin de journée par laisser leurs vêtements trempés, malgré la mante du magicien et la cape cirée du Hobbit. L'air saturé d'humidité ne propageait plus les fragrances des arbres fruitiers en fleur des vergers qu'ils traversaient.

Gandalf les guidait avec sûreté : ils avaient quitté Thalion vers le nord-ouest, par les douves du château, qui donnaient dans les champs, sans traverser la ville elle-même. Après un grand tour pour éviter toute rencontre, ils rejoignirent le Chemin Vert, large route pavée conduisant au nord vers Bree, à plus de quatre-vingt miles. Cette voie avait été nommée ainsi, bien des siècles auparavant, car elle était bordée d'arbres soigneusement entretenus pour le confort estival des voyageurs. En outre, par temps de brume, cette double rangée d'arbres réduisait les risques que les marchands ne s'égarassent et ne succombassent aux séductions des êtres des galgals, loin au nord.

Gandalf et Gerry suivirent alors cette route, écoutant avidement les rumeurs étouffées de la campagne et scrutant sans fin l'opaque rideau d'argent qui s'enfuyait devant eux. Ils marchaient depuis deux heures lorsque leur avance rythmée par les bruits de sabots de Gilles se ralentit sans qu'ils se soient concertés, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Le magicien avait retiré son chapeau et tendait l'oreille, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Gerry, aux aguets lui aussi, lançait des regards interrogatifs. Mais ce fut lui qui perçut distinctement et reconnut le premier les croassements qui approchaient. Gandalf, qui ne souriait plus du tout, remit son couvre-chef et leur fit immédiatement quitter la route d'un sillon, le plus furtivement possible. Le harnachement du poney avait été fait de main de maître, et rien ne tintait dans les sacoches et les ballots arrimés sur son dos. Ils laissèrent passer les croassements, qui semblaient remonter le chemin vert eux aussi, à faible altitude, puis retournèrent sur la route car leur progression y était nettement plus aisée.

-« La route est surveillée… Je craignais cela depuis ma déconvenue d'hier. », maugréa le magicien.

Le Hobbit ne put tout d'abord croire à des corbeaux espionnant la route. Se rappelant le couple qui les avait précédés à l'auberge, il se rendit à l'évidence et prit pleinement conscience qu'une volonté était à l'œuvre pour les trouver. Le magicien reprit à voix basse, à l'oreille du Hobbit :

- « Nous allons changer d'itinéraire : au premier pont que nous trouverons, nous suivrons le cours aval du ruisseau vers le sud-est. Soyez attentif, je voudrais faire ce crochet et nous évanouir dans cette brume qui nous protège pour le moment. »

Ils cheminèrent furtivement dans l'herbe rase au bord de la route, s'arrêtant souvent pour écouter. Puis le magicien rejouait son petit air sec et agaçant, à mi-voix, et ils repartaient. Une demi-heure après, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient : un ravin surgit hors de la brume, de part et d'autre de la route. Un pont lançait ses trois arches au travers d'une rivière aux eaux sombres et envahies de renoncules aquatiques. Deux parapets à demi-écroulés bordaient l'ouvrage, solidement bâti mais mal entretenu. Une pellicule vert tendre masquait par endroit la profondeur, que le Hobbit évalua à un peu plus de quatre pieds d'eau calme au-dessus d'un fond vaseux. Le courant infime laissait toute latitude aux têtards de flâner entre les algues, tandis que les libellules zébraient de bleu les feuilles rondes et brillantes des nénuphars. Une odeur douceâtre de feuilles en décomposition monta jusqu'à eux. Le petit cours d'eau serpentait mollement au fond d'une dépression d'une dizaine de pieds, et large d'une centaine. Le magicien recula sur la route, fit un détour assez large et rejoignit la rive droite en aval. S'assurant que la brume lui masquait le pont, il confia alors le poney au Hobbit et revint sur ses pas, effaçant de son mieux leurs empreintes. Une fois sur le pont, il scruta le nord comme pour percer la bruine argentée jusqu'au terme de la route.

-« La chasse est lancée… », murmura-t-il.

Du talon de son bâton, Gandalf traça furtivement un signe au milieu du pont. Choisissant cinq petits cailloux de couleurs différentes, il composa au pied du parapet un message que seuls les rôdeurs pourraient interpréter. Puis levant les deux bras au ciel, il entonna un petit air entêtant qu'il répéta trois fois, sa voix finissant par se réduire au bruit d'un vent léger sur une toile d'araignée :

_L'ami fidèle toujours revient,_

_Signe révélé au prochain._

_L'étranger passe son chemin,_

_Marque secrète au commun._

Après un dernier regard vers le nord, le magicien cassa la longue tige d'une plante épaisse aux larges feuilles vert foncé. A la cassure perla un liquide blanchâtre, dont le magicien barbouilla ses bottes, même sous la semelle. Puis il rejoignit prudemment le Hobbit et lui imposa le même traitement, ainsi qu'au poney. La luminosité ayant lentement augmenté, la brume, quoique moins dense, rayonnait d'un argent irréel tout autour d'eux. Ils suivirent durant quelques milles la combe qui s'élargissait et recevait le tribut de quelques ruisselets. Gandalf les fit alors descendre au fond du ravin, où ils trouvèrent une venelle de galets. Ils l'empruntèrent, longeant la rivière sur la rive droite. Par endroits des chemins taillés par les moutons descendaient jusqu'au rivage. Gandalf évitait soigneusement de laisser des empreintes et renouvelait régulièrement le camouflage olfactif du petit groupe. De temps à autres, il écoutait puis lançait un petit air sifflé, court et répétitif. Au fil du chemin, le ravin s'élargissait encore et le lit de la rivière devenait plus rocheux, et grossissait de petits cours d'eau. La bruine cessa et la brume se délita lentement. Après trois heures de marche interrompues par une courte pause, un pépiement sec se fit entendre. Le magicien s'arrêta net et lança un gazouillis, tendant son bâton en l'air. Bientôt une petite grive vint s'y poser, gringottant furieusement. Le magicien lui répondit sur le même ton, au grand étonnement du Hobbit. Le petit animal une fois amadoué, Gandalf écouta attentivement. Ayant caqueté lui aussi quelques instants, le magicien la renvoya. La grive s'envola sans commentaire supplémentaire, s'évanouissant dans les vapeurs qui se dissipaient peu à peu.

-« Elle n'a pas eu peur ? », demanda Gerry,

- « Je lui ai expliqué que vous êtes un ami. »

Le Hobbit fut choqué par la façon désinvolte du magicien de répondre à côté de ses questions. Il vida d'un coup toutes les interrogations qui le taraudaient :

- « Mais je veux dire : comment n'a-t-elle pas peur de vous ? Et on dirait qu'elle vous comprend ! Comment peut-on parler aux oiseaux ? Et on dirait qu'elle parle ! Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Et qu'avez-vous dit, vous ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi prenons-nous ce chemin ? Vers où m'emmenez-vous ? Que craignez-vous à la fin ? »

Le magicien toisa le Hobbit avec hauteur :

-« Comment saurais-je mieux que vous pourquoi des malandrins s'en prennent à un Hobbit perdu hors de la Comté ? Que devrais-je savoir que vous me cachez ? »

Le Hobbit se recroquevilla sur lui-même et vérifia discrètement que son trésor était bien rangé sous son aisselle. Devant son mutisme, le magicien changea de sujet :

- « Par ailleurs, pourquoi voudriez-vous que les oiseaux parlent ? Ils communiquent à leur façon d'oiseau. Mais ne vous laissez pas abuser : les oiseaux ne montrent pas tous la même jugeote. Les moineaux, par exemple, sont comme les Hobbits : toujours à grignoter. Les corbeaux paient allégeance au fournisseur le plus généreux en charognes. Les pies sont comme les Nains, attirées par l'or. Les grives sont droites et très fidèles. Les aigles sont des seigneurs, ils ressemblent aux Dùnedain. Vous devriez savoir tout cela, il suffit d'un peu d'observation. »

Le Hobbit se tint coi, bien décidé à tourner sept fois dans sa bouche la prochaine question à adresser au magicien. En silence, ils cheminèrent encore et encore au bord de l'eau, y entrant chaque fois que c'était possible. La brume s'était à présent éclaircie, elle ne subsistait guère que dans la dépression que suivaient les voyageurs vers l'est et le sud, au bord du cours d'eau. Ils distinguaient le soleil par intermittence, et Gandalf se rendit compte qu'il était près de midi. Ils firent halte au confluent avec une rivière importante, qui descendait du nord. Le poney pu vaquer et brouter, attaché à une corde, tandis que les voyageurs se restauraient de tourte et de viande froide. Le Hobbit, anxieux, ne prit aucun plaisir à ce repas rapide et sans feu. A la fin de la tourte, un pâle soleil avait éveillé les insectes de la prairie alentours. La rivière, désormais large, roulait des eaux claires sur un lit de pierres. Le Hobbit y entrevit quelques truites et des écrevisses. Il se baigna les pieds dans le cours limpide, tandis que le magicien emmenait le poney le long de la berge de l'affluent, pour y laisser quelques empreintes trompeuses. Puis il redescendit le lit du cours d'eau tributaire, et le Hobbit lui emboita le pas vers le sud-est, dans le lit même de la rivière.

-« Craignez-vous qu'ils puissent nous trouver aussi loin de la route ?

- Je sens une volonté hostile à nos trousses. Ne traînons pas.»

Les voyageurs reprirent leur progression. Le Hobbit fut bientôt juché sur le poney et leur allure s'accrut. Quelques petits affluents plus loin, ils firent une nouvelle pause à quelque distance de la rivière alors que le soleil descendait rapidement vers l'horizon occidental. Le Hobbit réclama un feu qui lui fut refusé avec peu de tact :

- « Avez-vous emmené les fagots nécessaires, maître-queux ? »

De fait, aucun arbre ne venait égayer la prairie ni fournir assez de combustible pour un petit pique-nique chaud. La courte pause et le repas froid ne comblèrent pas le besoin de restauration de Gerry.

-« Mais vous êtes magicien ! Vous pouvez faire du feu !

- J'ai besoin de combustible, comme tout un chacun, Touque écervelé ! »

Le Hobbit commençait à goûter l'amertume de l'inconfort tant physique que moral : il se sentait fatigué, sale, inquiet, en fuite, coupable et de surcroit sans aucune perspective que ces incommodités croissantes ne puissent cesser. Il devrait en être ainsi pendant de nombreux jours. Toute révolte semblant pour l'heure inutile, il prit son mal en patience et finit de mastiquer une poire séchée. Gerry se figea soudain. Loin sur l'autre rive, haut sur la pente, avançait un cavalier, enveloppé d'un manteau et d'une capuche sombres. Il tourna la tête vers Gandalf qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire un bruit. Le cavalier avait dû longer la rive opposée et remontait maintenant la pente. Il siffla, et les voyageurs décelèrent alors un gros chien qui humait près de la rive. L'animal rejoignit son maître en courant et tous deux disparurent vers le nord.

Les fuyards reprirent furtivement leur progression jusqu'au crépuscule. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et mangèrent de façon frugale. Le Hobbit sombra dans un sommeil inquiet. Ce fut alors qu'il regretta réellement un bon feu : la température s'était abaissée au point qu'ils durent s'envelopper des couvertures en plus des toiles cirées. La nuit fut courte mais le magicien ne dormit que d'un œil. La lune montra rarement son arc croissant, jusqu'à l'aube grise qui sonna l'heure d'un nouveau départ morose et sans réjouissance d'aucune sorte. Après une rapide toilette et une collation étique – aux yeux de Gerry – les voyageurs reprirent leur avance sous la houlette d'un Gandalf inquiet. Heureusement pour le Hobbit – et malheureusement du point de vue du magicien – le soleil évapora assez rapidement les brumes matinales. Sans être à même de sécher ses vêtements trempés, le Hobbit put enfiler une chemise et une culotte sèches, ce qui restaura quelque peu sa combativité. Ils longeaient la rivière, à présent assez large et rapide, depuis deux heures lorsque se profila un gué de galets. Ils perdirent une demi-heure à assurer le passage du poney et de Gerry avec la corde, mais Gandalf insistait car c'était « le dernier endroit pour le faire avant que ne se présentent d'autres difficultés ». Il se garda bien de préciser ces difficultés malgré la curiosité du Hobbit.

Sur la rive gauche, ils trouvèrent un chemin de portage praticable, qui favorisa leur progression. La rivière courait à présent au fond d'une vaste cuvette, qui se peuplait progressivement d'arbres en fleurs. Gandalf brûla la pause de milieu de matinée pour rejoindre les avancées d'une forêt. Ils obliquèrent sur leur gauche, quittant la berge et remontant la pente pour atteindre le bord de la cuvette, à l'orée d'une belle forêt d'ormes et de chênes. Gandalf scruta alors très longuement vers le Nord-Ouest. Il surveilla longuement un vol de corbeaux qui croisaient d'est en ouest. Soudain les deux oiseaux noirs furent assaillis par un rapace plongeant des hauteurs. Bien que plus menu, il les contraignit à se poser avant de s'élever en cercles concentriques. Considérant les signes comme un bon présage, Gandalf accepta une pause sous l'abri de la forêt.

-« Mon cher Hobbit, je crois bien que nos poursuivants suivent d'autres pistes que celle de la rivière !», dit-il d'un air satisfait en croquant un biscuit de voyage.

X-X-X

Le magicien s'autorisa même un petit somme réparateur entre les racines d'un vieil orme centenaire. Le Hobbit désœuvré ramassa quelques pierres rondes et s'exerça un peu à la fronde. Puis il entassa quelques branches et les lia en un fagot, se rappelant la précédente remarque acide du magicien. Il vérifia le matériel : il roula soigneusement la corde, rangea les outils dans les sacoches pour qu'ils ne blessent pas le poney ni ne fassent de bruit. Trouvant deux lampes dans les fontes, il s'aperçut que leur matériel avait été soigneusement complété avant leur départ. Il essaya le fourniment : le briquet fonctionnait bien, il réussit même à allumer un petit feu de feuilles mortes, prises dans un abri à peu près sec aux creux de vieilles racines noueuses. L'âcre et épaisse fumée jaune réveilla le magicien, qui bondit sur ses pieds et dispersa rapidement le combustible :

- « Absurde Touque !, rugit-il, Vous venez d'envoyer un signal visible de huit lieues à la ronde ! »

Sa première fureur passée, le magicien ordonna à Gerry de charger le poney pendant qu'il réfléchissait quelques instants. Il plaça le Hobbit navré et cramoisi sur sa monture et regagna la berge de la rivière, accélérant le pas. De toute évidence la bourde de Gerry avait changé les plans de Gandalf. Après une heure environ, le Hobbit perçut la rumeur d'une poursuite discrète et en avisa le magicien.

- « Surveillez alentours, surtout derrière. Prévenez-moi dès que vous voyez quelque chose. Nous y sommes presque… », souffla Gandalf qui accéléra encore.

Ils atteignirent enfin un grand creux dans lequel se précipitait la rivière. Un étroit passage à sa gauche permettait à un Homme de se faufiler par le même chemin. On voyait encore l'ancien lit de la rivière, en partie effondré et recouvert d'arbres : il y avait bien des millénaires que l'eau l'avait quitté pour une ligne de plus grande pente, sous la surface. Il fallut toute la poigne du magicien et toute l'affection de Gerry pour faire avancer le pauvre Gilles. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'irruption de leurs poursuivants dans la petite clairière qui précédait le trou. Un cavalier vêtu de cuirs sombres et de toile vert olive tenait en laisse un chien-loup presque entièrement noir qui le tirait silencieusement vers les fugitifs. Le cavalier lâcha la bride au molosse qui se rua en hurlant. Saisi de terreur, le poney bondit en avant en bousculant Gerry qui tomba à l'eau. L'épée du magicien fit un rapide moulinet, fendant en deux la gueule du monstre qui bascula dans la rivière grondante. Devant cette résistance inattendue, le cavalier noir arrêta sa monture et entreprit une retraite d'urgence. Parvenu à distance respectable, il sonna dans un grand cor et se munit de son arc.

Cependant Gerry avait pu s'accrocher à la longe du poney. Le poids du Hobbit dans le courant avait fini par contraindre la pauvre bête à s'arrêter, quelques dizaines de pieds après l'entrée du boyau. Leste comme un cabri, Gandalf rejoignit le malheureux et le tira de l'eau. S'étant assuré que le Hobbit allait bien, il revint sur ses pas et risqua un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Une flèche assez bien ajustée se planta dans son chapeau bleu. Le magicien se recula mais il en avait vu suffisamment. L'archer était embusqué, il n'était guère possible de l'atteindre sans s'exposer de façon fatale. De toute évidence son appel de cor allait rameuter sa troupe, qui ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Mais Gandalf connaissait cet endroit pour y être passé autrefois. Il prit une profonde inspiration, prononça un mot de commandement d'un ton impérieux en levant son bâton et l'abattit sur l'étroit passage de pierre devant lui. Un éclair zébra l'air et la corniche vola en éclat sur plus de six pieds. Aucun poursuivant ne pouvait plus pénétrer à leur suite sans risquer, presque à coup sûr, de tomber à l'eau et d'être emporté par le courant. Il leur faudrait plusieurs heures pour passer en s'assurant les-uns les autres avec des cordes. Le magicien s'agenouilla près du Hobbit et lui administra une lampée de cordial. Il le frictionna vigoureusement, le remit sur ses pieds et le conduisit un peu plus loin sur la corniche. Une plateforme un peu plus large permit au Hobbit et au poney de se remettre. Ils partagèrent une miche de pain, que le Hobbit agrémenta pour sa part de diverses salaisons. Gerry revêtit des habits secs. Les deux goinfres étant occupés pour un moment, Gandalf revint en arrière.

Le Hobbit l'entendit ânonner quelque imprécation d'interdiction ou quelque lente litanie du secret. La voix du magicien psalmodiait doucement puis s'élevait plus forte par moment, dans une langue qui, bien que Gerry ne la comprît pas, évoquait dans son esprit des colonnes de marbre, des grilles d'airain, des remparts d'argent, des murailles de roc vif renforcé par les artisans Elfes au-delà de la mémoire humaine. Devant ses yeux ébahis, les sept portes cachées de Gondolin s'élevèrent une à une au fond du boyau secret creusé par une rivière oubliée des vivants. La tentation d'une vie cachée, l'espoir d'une existence préservée, prenaient forme dans un mirage hors du temps, portés par les travaux, les peines et la foi des hauts-Elfes de jadis. Le chant s'éternisa puis mourut lentement.

Un long moment passa puis Gandalf reparut près du Hobbit, plus voûté qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fit un peu de lumière du bout de son bâton. Son visage tiré souriait avec tant de lassitude que le Hobbit alarmé ressenti l'urgence de prendre soin du vieux magicien. Il ne sut que lui offrir de la nourriture, panacée de la Comté aux peines des petits comme aux tracas de leurs ainés. Le vieillard s'assit aux côtés du jeune Hobbit avec reconnaissance et se reposa un moment. La rumeur d'une troupe de plus en plus importante se pressant à l'entrée du boyau leur parvenait de façon étouffée, mais ne dérangea ni l'un ni l'autre pendant un moment. Le Hobbit finit tout de même par s'en inquiéter. Le magicien lui affirma qu'ils ne risquaient rien pour une longue période :

- « Il serait même bon que vous vous manifestiez un peu, pour les convaincre de persévérer à cette extrémité !», chuchota-t-il.

L'esprit facétieux du jeune Touque ranima sa verve créative. Il se posta au bord du chemin pulvérisé, s'éclaircit la voix et entonna une petite improvisation, sur un air allègre et populaire de la Comté :

_« Vois-tu ce chemin ?_

_Seul y passe le Nain._

_Sens-tu mon odeur ?_

_Non je n'ai pas peur !_

_Tu ne m'as pas vu ?_

_Je crois que ça ne t'a pas plu !_

_Mon poney encense en hennissant,_

_Ton dogue flaire en geignant !_

_Mon petit chemin sous terre_

_S'enroule autour des racines et des pierres._

_Le tien est un boulevard géant_

_Qui directement mène au néant ! _

_Tu veux mon petit trésor ?_

_Sais-tu ce qui se passera alors ?»_

Une volée de flèches s'abattit dans l'eau. Le début de la chansonnette avait intrigué Gandalf. Le ton moqueur lui avait paru particulièrement opportun. L'allusion au chemin vers le néant avait rappelé en lui les souvenirs furtifs de routes anciennes et maléfiques, droites et sombres, bordées de tours acérées et plongeant vers le cœur des fournaises de l'ennemi du monde. La hardiesse des hypothèses inconscientes du Hobbit concernant l'obédience de leurs poursuivants le frappa, et un sombre pressentiment étreignit son vieux cœur. Lorsque le jeune Touque parla de son trésor, il sut que le Hobbit avait un secret en rapport avec la chasse que leur donnaient d'obscures puissances. Mais lesquelles ? Il fit taire Gerry d'une pression sur son épaule :

-« Il est temps de partir. Vous les avez suffisamment convaincus…

- Je suis infiniment désolé de les avoir attirés, Gandalf.

- Vous vous êtes montré aussi étourdi qu'un jeune lapin sortant du terrier au printemps ! Que cela vous serve de leçon ! Mais je suppose que j'aurais dû vous donner des consignes de prudence. N'en parlons plus ! Un magicien n'est jamais à court d'arguments, vous devriez le savoir !»

Gandalf, à présent résolu, mais courbé, entraîna le Hobbit et lui confia le poney. Il raviva la lumière de son bâton et prit la tête. Le chemin descendait en pente douce en léger surplomb de la rivière souterraine. La voie avait certainement été aménagée de main d'Homme, mais à quelle fin et à quelle époque ? Le plafond s'abaissa progressivement, contraignant Gandalf à courber l'échine. Les mousses qui tapissaient les parois à l'entrée de la cavité avaient maintenant disparu, laissant la place à une pellicule visqueuse et humide. Après une heure d'une progression précautionneuse, le chemin déboucha dans une grande salle, dont les parois étincelaient selon l'orientation du bâton de magicien. L'étroite plateforme surplombait une chute de la rivière d'une vingtaine de pieds. Les voyageurs descendirent au pas le chemin en lacet, dans le brouillard provoqué par la chute; il leur fallut une heure supplémentaire pour contraindre le poney à franchir une courte volée de marches. Gilles fut mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'ils durent patauger dans l'eau, sur cinquante pieds d'une pierre glissante, avant de longer, au sec cette fois, un couloir dans lequel l'eau prenait à nouveau de la vitesse. Ils parvinrent à une seconde salle, que le magicien éclaira. Des colonnes de pierre blanche montaient à l'assaut du plafond, comme une forêt de lances dardées en volée. D'autres tombaient du plafond les plus grandes, d'environ vingt-cinq pieds, traversaient la salle de part en part. Des pensées terre-à-terre étaient venues au Hobbit, qui trainait des pieds mouillés et fatigués :

- « Gandalf, y-a-t-il une sortie à ces galeries ?

-Il y aura une sortie, dussé-je l'ouvrir en vous tapant la tête contre les murs », répondit-il avec un hérissement de sourcils. Il reprit avec plus de douceur :

- « Croyez-vous que je nous aurais volontairement aventurés dans un cul-de-sac ? »

Le Hobbit n'eut plus qu'à affecter une sereine confiance. Quelques colonnes plus épaisses et luisantes projetaient des ombres fantomatiques sur des parois incertaines. Un discret relent de moisi les environna, mais ils ne voyaient pas trace de spores sur les parois. Les voyageurs traversèrent la forêt de pierre au son des fontaines naturelles qui dégoûtaient en chantant. Lorsque le Hobbit trébucha, le magicien se rendit compte qu'il était largement temps pour eux de dormir. Ils s'installèrent sur une surface sèche et se restaurèrent à la lumière vacillante du bâton de Gandalf. Gilles eut droit à du pain et quelques fruits. Ils s'accordèrent enfin une petite pipe lentement bourrée. Le magicien progressait rapidement dans cet art vénérable :

- « Cette pratique m'est aussi agréable que mes petites allumettes colorées, dit Gandalf. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle favorise également ma concentration… »

Ils tirèrent quelques ronds de fumée comme s'ils étaient au perron d'un confortable smial de la Comté, oubliant un moment leurs soucis, avant de glisser dans un sommeil profond.

Quelques six heures plus tard, Gandalf les remit en route. Ils cheminèrent tant de salles en salles que Gerry aurait perdu la notion du temps si son estomac de Hobbit ne la lui avait rappelée. Enfin ils atteignirent une nouvelle salle et quittèrent un instant le bord de la rivière souterraine, pour y revenir après une large boucle que faisait le cours d'eau vers la paroi opposée. Une arche de pierre polie leur permit de traverser la rivière, au grand dam de Gilles. Ils suivirent alors la rive droite. Un peu avant l'extrémité de la salle, Gandalf arrêta le poney et s'avança pour observer un phénomène étrange. La rivière, avant de s'engouffrer dans un tunnel, longeait la paroi abrupte sur sa gauche et produisait un grand ressac à la surface duquel flottait un animal. Le remous se produisait immédiatement après un écoulement secondaire qui évacuait une partie du flux d'eau vers la gauche, au pied des premières colonnes de pierre. Gandalf observa l'animal pendant quelques instants avant de reconnaître le molosse qu'il avait occis à l'entrée. Le magicien décida de tirer parti de ce hasard. Il munit la corde d'un crochet d'escalade et revint sur ses pas pour traverser l'arche de pierre. Gerry se retrouvant dans la pénombre se rapprocha du poney. Sur la rive gauche, Gandalf rejoignit l'écoulement secondaire et s'escrima pour attraper le cadavre du chien avec son harpon de fortune. Après plusieurs tentatives, il y parvint, et dirigea l'animal vers l'écoulement, dont le diamètre dépassait les quatre pieds. Il revint alors aux côtés de Gerry qui demanda des explications.

- « Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, nous allons déboucher sur la rive droite du bras droit de la rivière, dit pensivement Gandalf. J'ignore où émerge exactement l'écoulement que vous avez vu, mais cela se produira très vraisemblablement au nord de l'endroit où nous sortirons nous-mêmes. Avec un peu de chance, nos poursuivants s'attendront à nous en voir sortir également, et établirons leur garde là-bas. Au pire pourrons-nous réduire le nombre d'assaillants. »

Après une collation ils reprirent leur long et lancinant cheminement parmi les ombres et les égouttements. Quelques heures plus tard, débouchant dans une salle de grande taille, ils remarquèrent que le sol était jonché d'excréments. Le magicien éclairant la voûte reconnut une grande colonie de chauve-souris.

-« Nous approchons de la sortie, dit-il d'un ton guilleret. Si j'en juge d'après la colonie qui commence à s'agiter, le jour va bientôt tomber. Nous allons trouver un endroit propre, manger et nous reposer jusqu'à ce que ces petites bêtes sortent en chasse. »

Ils suivirent à la lettre le plan de Gandalf et se risquèrent au bout de deux heures. La rivière empruntait pour finir une portion de tunnel entièrement immergée, mais ils trouvèrent dans la dernière salle, tant grâce à la mémoire du magicien, qu'aux chauves-souris qui sortaient, une longue pente abrupte que le brave poney ne mit que quelques instants à gravir, tant l'air du dehors lui faisait envie. Après que Gandalf l'eut sondé et encouragé, le Hobbit s'aventura le premier, fit un petit tour d'exploration et revint chercher le magicien. Lui aussi huma et observa longuement depuis une petite éminence, avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, et qu'ils se trouvaient précisément où il s'imaginait déboucher. Le poney se jeta avidement sur l'herbe fraiche. La terre était meuble, il n'y avait pas moyen d'effacer ses traces à moins de dé-façonner les empreintes à la main. Le magicien répandit alors une poudre tout autour de la sortie, souriant à Gerry :

- « Cher Fléau des dogues, voici votre ruse imitée et parachevée par un magicien !

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Une version très améliorée de votre carvi. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à juger de son efficacité ! »

Le poney ragaillardi fut chargé de Gerry et le petit groupe alla bon train. Ils retournèrent immédiatement vers la rivière dont le lit à présent large et calme leur permettait de progresser sans laisser aucune trace. Le magicien avait attaché sa longue robe grise à son baudrier. Ses grandes bottes noires fendaient l'eau avec énergie depuis presque deux heures lorsque le Hobbit, au sec sur son poney, commença à dodeliner de la tête. Le poney renâclait de plus en plus souvent. Le magicien fit un dernier effort pour atteindre un banc de galets qui lui servit de gué. Il longea encore la rive gauche jusqu'à trouver une montée praticable. Les fuyards disparurent dans un bosquet de hêtres de la rive gauche. Ils se tapirent dans les feuilles et le Hobbit exténué s'endormit comme une masse.

Le magicien était fatigué mais ses tracas lui laissèrent peu de répit. Son sommeil intermittent fut encombré d'énigmes. Que faisaient ces cavaliers noirs en Eriador ? Pourquoi pourchassaient-ils le Hobbit ? Parce qu'il l'avait pris sous sa protection ? Parce qu'il détenait un trésor ? Et quel était ce trésor ? Le Hobbit poursuivi l'était-il en tant que fils du Thain, sur qui l'on souhaitait faire pression ? Comment semer ses poursuivants ? Devait-il provoquer une confrontation pour les contraindre à prendre la fuite ? Il ne pouvait être certain que le Hobbit en sortît indemne s'il ne pouvait tout d'abord le mettre à l'abri. Le magicien s'éveilla tout-à-fait à la pensée de cette responsabilité. Ou était-ce son sixième sens ?

Il avait résolu d'allumer une pipe pour s'éclaircir les idées lorsqu'il entendit une troupe sur la rive opposée. Il scruta l'obscurité et dénombra deux cavaliers flanqués d'au moins un chien. L'animal respirait avec une grande difficulté, comme si sa gueule et ses poumons étaient irrités au point de lui causer une douleur à chaque inspiration. Il geignait et jappait de temps à autres. Gandalf resta sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes - heureusement Gilles fit de même - après quoi il jugea que le danger immédiat était écarté.

Le magicien rechargea le poney alors qu'une lune à moitié pleine, rousse et floue, commençait à redescendre dans un ciel trouble. Soulevant le Hobbit endormi, il le harnacha délicatement sur le dos du poney et se remit en marche. Il quitta la berge et se dirigea plein nord alors que le ciel à sa droite commençait à s'éclaircir. Après environ une lieue, il atteignit un sol plus sec et dur, sur une petite crête de pierres sombres, plates et friables. Il huma longuement alentours et suivit l'arête vers l'est.

Une aube rose succéda à la grise, enflammant les épis des graminées autour de lui. Une heure plus tard, le magicien avisa un bois d'épicéas sur sa gauche et alla s'y abriter. Quelques milles plus loin, Le Hobbit s'éveilla alors que Gandalf déchargeait le poney dans une clairière herbeuse. Tous deux purent se rafraichir à une petite source. Le Hobbit mangea comme quatre tandis que le magicien s'endormait pour un repos profond et réparateur. Cette fois il avait laissé des instructions strictes, avec force froncements de sourcils et martèlements de bâton : Gerry devait le laisser dormir une heure, pas plus, et ne rien faire qui put trahir leur présence. Le Hobbit s'acquitta fidèlement de sa mission : il monta la garde, écoutant les moindres bruits de la forêt alentours. Il estima que sa veille arrivait à son terme, ce qui lui évoqua l'idée d'un second petit déjeuner il s'assit donc sur le tronc d'arbre tombé et pourri auquel Gilles était attaché.

Il fouillait dans une fonte pour procéder à une collation discrète lorsqu'il se figea : à l'orée de la clairière, à environ une portée de jet de pierre, il venait d'apercevoir une paire d'yeux jaunes qui le fixaient de sous une branche de sapin. Sa propre sueur lui glaça un instant l'échine mais le Hobbit parvint à conserver son naturel. Les yeux jaunes clignaient de temps à autres. Gerry n'avait donc pas rêvé. Il rangea négligemment les fontes sur le poney, sans perdre les yeux jaunes de vue. Il se munit furtivement de sa fronde et ramassa une pierre assez anguleuse, puis réveilla discrètement Gandalf en chuchotant :

- « Nous avons de la compagnie. Un chien ou un loup se cache là-bas. Il croit passer inaperçu ! »

Immédiatement le magicien fut en alerte. Il se leva en geignant de douleur à cause de son dos, regardant comme si de rien n'était dans une autre direction.

-« Je ne le vois pas mais je sens un regard inquisiteur… siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Essayez-donc de votre nouveau jouet ! »

La fronde émit deux courts et puissants sifflements comme le Hobbit exécutaient ses moulinets immédiatement les yeux jaunes disparurent en un piétinement précipité : sans doute l'animal se retournait-il pour fuir. Peut-être fut-il entravé dans sa fuite ? La pierre vola. Un cri de chien blessé s'éleva tandis qu'un bruit de galopade d'éclopé s'atténuait sous les arbres. Gandalf se précipita sous les frondaisons, l'épée à la main, avec une rapidité de capitaine des gardes, tandis que le Hobbit rechargeait le poney. Le magicien revint, l'air préoccupé :

- « C'était bien un loup ou un chien noir… Vous l'avez blessé, il y a un peu de sang. Partons immédiatement. »

Il prit cependant le temps de répandre un peu de sa poudre assassine.

X-X-X

Les voyageurs coupèrent à travers bois, suivant les pentes des ravins qui donnaient en direction de l'est, et remontant les côtes vers le nord-est lorsqu'une voie praticable se présentait. Les pauses brèves, la marche sans fin, les repas mesurés épuisèrent complètement le Hobbit, même s'il montait le plus souvent son poney. Ils ne se souciaient plus à présent de dissimuler leur passage, coupant au plus court sous un soleil à peine voilé dans les courtes vallées. Vers la fin du jour, le magicien trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une crête de rochers noirs, dont ils longèrent le pied en obliquant légèrement vers le sud. L'arrête de pierre sombre et lamellaire s'élevait et s'abaissait de façon irrégulière entre vingt et quarante pieds.

Après une lieue, ils découvrirent une brèche dans la falaise et s'y engouffrèrent. Une sente tapissée de feuilles mortes grimpait droit à travers la faille, sur un arpent environ, mais le poney put l'emprunter. La pente était si forte que le Hobbit doutait qu'il puisse redescendre. Gerry fermant la marche aperçut au sommet de la montée, deux colonnes de pierre gardant la sortie du sentier hors de la faille. Hautes d'une toise et façonnées comme des faucons perchés sur une main, les statues dardaient leur regard aquilin dans la pente, comme deux idoles de l'ancien monde chargés de surveiller le passage. Après une raide montée, Gandalf s'arrêta sous les figures hiératiques qui le surplombaient de façon menaçante. Il prononça d'une voix solennelle :

« Orodreth na Aran Cardolanië »1

Le silence de la forêt en contrebas se fit plus épais, comme si les arbres eux-mêmes retenaient leur bruissement pour entendre ce qui allait se passer. Gerry avait la déplaisante sensation que des lueurs rouges cachées au fond des orbites de pierre, le suivaient avec insistance. Les statues répondirent à l'unisson d'un son d'outre-monde :

- « Lost na edrëa !»2.

Le petit groupe gravit alors les derniers mètres, dans un effort suprême pour contraindre leurs membres lourds à leur obéir. Le magicien répandit sa substance toxique au pied des statues. Le soleil couchant leur révéla plusieurs tours des Hommes qui gardaient la falaise. Au nord-ouest, loin sur l'arc déchiqueté de la crête grise, se dressait un édifice de haute taille. Plus près d'eux, à deux sillons au sud-est, un fort en ruine s'appuyait au bord de l'abîme. Gandalf huma de tous ses poumons dans le léger vent d'ouest qui balayait le sommet. Un rapace s'élevait en larges cercles concentriques sur le couchant.

« Les vents de Manwë3 portent une rumeur de haine renouvelée. Nos poursuivants ont gagné sur nous tout ce jour. Nous serons cernés avant la fin de cette nuit. Il est temps de nous retrancher et de dévoiler Gandalf le gris sans son vieux manteau… », pensa le magicien dans un soupir de résignation. Au Hobbit qui l'interrogeait du regard, il déclara :

- « Nous voici arrivés. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer. »

En quelques minutes ils furent au fort. La lumière déclinait rapidement. Trois des tours cernant le fort avaient résisté aux attaques du temps, mais les murs et la porte avaient depuis longtemps cédé. Gandalf choisit la tour d'apparence la plus robuste, fièrement dressée au bord de la falaise. Le premier étage semblait solide, encore entouré par une forte muraille sur les trois quarts de son périmètre, tournés vers l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Mais l'escalier pour y mener s'était effondré. Gandalf fit grimper le Hobbit à l'étage avec toutes les provisions, l'aidant à escalader le mur. Il lui recommanda de garder les paquets prêts pour un départ précipité.

Puis le magicien fit un feu au milieu du fort, abrité des murs à demi-écroulés de quelque ancienne réserve ou demeure du capitaine. Il confectionna un repas chaud qu'il partagea avec le jeune Hobbit embusqué sur le toit, pendant que le poney broutait les herbes folles de l'ancienne cour. Enfin il mena l'animal dans les anciennes écuries, lui apportant des brassées d'herbes arrachées. Pendant ce temps, le Hobbit s'apprêtait à se pelotonner pour la nuit. Déblayant une rigole, il y découvrit de nombreuses pierres grises oblongues qui avaient pu être des balles de fronde. Comme il demandait au magicien s'il comptait se coucher, Gandalf consentit seulement à lui dire qu'il ferait bien de se barricader et de dormir en gardant ses armes à portée.

-« En cas de problème, ne vous montrez pas. Restez caché et bornez-vous à vous défendre si nécessaire. Je serai en bas à veiller. »

Gerry était trop fatigué pour argumenter avec un magicien aussi déterminé. Aussi rassembla-t-il des pierres derrière un reste de créneau. Ayant découvert une grille rouillée et barbée qui devait recouvrir une évacuation d'eau, il la coinça dans l'étroite ouverture de l'ancien escalier effondré. Puis il se coucha en gardant son baudrier. Le magicien continua cependant ses préparatifs : il barricada solidement l'entrée de la stalle de Gilles, qui se retrouva entièrement entouré d'un mur de six pieds de haut. Gandalf disposa de vieux madriers en équilibre sur les colonnes et les murs devant la stalle. Il prononça quelques paroles de protection et de sauvegarde, qui calmèrent le poney devenu nerveux. Enfin le magicien se pencha sur le feu et concocta longuement une préparation secrète. Satisfait de sa mise en scène, il alimenta le feu et sortit de sa sphère de lumière. Alors Gandalf se glissa furtivement jusqu'à la brèche qu'ils avaient empruntée pour gravir au sommet de la falaise, et y manigança quelque affaire de magicien. Après une petite ronde de reconnaissance autour du vieux fort, il s'enveloppa de son grand manteau et revint s'adosser à un pan de mur de la tour écroulée, la plus éloignée du feu de camp, entre deux buissons touffus. Les étoiles scintillaient par intermittence, et bientôt une lune en claire amande vint inonder les alentours de l'ancienne place forte d'une lueur irréelle. Le magicien sembla recommander la vigilance à son bâton et se coula dans l'ombre épaisse des buissons.

Le Hobbit reposa du sommeil des fuyards, léger, inquiet, attentif. Il rêvait confusément qu'un collet se resserrait autour de son cou, ou qu'une main crochue se glissait dans son gilet pour lui subtiliser son trésor, lorsqu'une voix, douce et suave comme une brise printanière, triste comme un dernier adieu, monta dans l'air nocturne. Il s'éveilla. La lune avait traversé le ciel, fidèle gardienne de son sommeil. Un air court et harmonieux retentit comme un avertissement et s'évanouit rapidement :

-"Rhynwaith taurhoth nuithir lendiali"4

Immédiatement après le hurlement de douleur d'un chien retentit, suivi de furieux aboiements durement réprimés par des coups de cravache. Le magicien sauta sur ses pieds, rejetant son manteau et son chapeau sur le buisson dans l'ombre du mur à côté de lui. D'un geste de son bâton, il apaisa le feu de camp. Il scruta alentours et s'éclipsa dans les ombres à l'écart du fort. La rumeur de cavaliers démontant et le tintement d'armes tirées du fourreau alertèrent le Hobbit au sommet de sa tour. Gerry se dégagea prudemment de ses couvertures et vint s'embusquer au-dessus de la cour du fort, sa fronde armée en main. Les jambes tremblantes, il cherchait des yeux le magicien, lorsqu'il distingua plusieurs ombres s'approcher du fort. De grands Hommes, couverts de manteaux noirs et de capuches sombres et armés de longues épées étincelantes, progressaient résolument vers la tour en ruine en face de celle de Gerry. Il voulut hurler et avertir le magicien mais les mots restèrent collés au fond de sa gorge nouée par la peur. La rapide progression concentrique des agresseurs vers la tour écroulée se termina par de violents jurons. Une épée tomba, un cri de surprise et de douleur s'éleva : « Une vipère !». Un Homme s'écarta en titubant, les quatre autres se disposant en arc de cercle pour cerner le feu.

Un énorme chien noir, que Gerry n'avait pas repéré jusque là, rôdait en grondant autour de la stalle. Les mots de Gandalf revinrent à son esprit : « Contentez-vous de vous défendre ! ». Mais la pensée du pauvre Gilles cerné et incapable de se défendre réveilla son jeune courage. Il se campa sur ses courtes jambes et brandit sa fronde. Mais à ce moment un Homme fit irruption au côté du chien et commença à écarter la barricade élevée par Gandalf. Soudain un lourd madrier s'abattit sur sa tête, déséquilibré par la précipitation de l'Homme, qui tomba à terre, inanimé et le crâne en sang. Le chien profita de la débâcle et grimpa sur l'éboulis. Les hennissements du poney fendaient le cœur du Hobbit, mais il eut la force de caractère de maîtriser sa peur et d'appliquer son adresse vers un seul but. La fronde siffla trois fois et le molosse s'écroula dans un gémissement de douleur, une trainée de sang sur la gueule.

Mais ce coup de maître révéla le Hobbit à ses ennemis. Après un juron de haine, l'un des Hommes ordonna aux autres, dans une langue abominable, de saisir le Hobbit … ou pire. Les trois autres Hommes coururent vers la tour, se protégeant le visage d'une petite targe ou du revers de leurs gants de cuir. L'un d'eux reçut une pierre dans le genou, étouffa un cri et poursuivi sa course en clopinant. Il tenta d'escalader le mur écroulé à droite du Hobbit, mais ne put y parvenir. Un autre entreprit d'escalader le mur gauche, mais il fut ralenti par son poids qui brisait ou descellait ses appuis au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait. Le troisième entra au rez-de –chaussée. Se rendant compte de l'absence d'escalier, il empila quelques décombres et agrippa la grille, essayant de se hisser. Le Hobbit aux abois ne sut quel front défendre en priorité. La menace des mains surgissant du trou sombre fut la plus impressionnante. L'assaillant lança d'une voix grave et sourde employant le langage commun de façon approximative :

-« Donne-le moi, sale gamin, ou tu vas le regretter ! » L'accent étranger révélait aussi une concupiscence haineuse. Gerry reconnut la face grimaçante de l'Homme de l'auberge à Thalion. Mais la bouche et le menton étaient maintenant brûlés à vif, cramoisis et couverts de cloques. L'œil gauche boursouflé suintait des humeurs sanguines qui coulaient sur une moustache amputée.

Révolté tant par l'hideuse apparence que par l'emprise que cet individu avait sur lui, le Hobbit assura son trésor dans son gilet et dégaina sa dague. Sa combativité ranimée, il donna un grand coup sur les mains gantées qui déjà délogeaient la grille. La lame du Hobbit entailla le cuir sombre et sectionna quelques tendons.

-« Tu ne l'auras pas ! Etouffe-toi dans ta propre haine ! », cria-t-il en guise de cri de victoire.

L'Homme s'écroula dans un cri inhumain. Quelques imprécations formulées dans une langue lointaine et gutturale lui parvinrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée de la tour. Malgré la haine et l'animalité dont elle était chargée, la langue lui parut étrangement proche, bien qu'il ne la comprît pas. Puis un grand silence s'ensuivit, comme si la malice des assaillants s'assemblait pour l'irrésistible assaut final. Le capitaine, qui était resté en retrait, saisit son arc et s'avança lui aussi vers la tour. Le Hobbit, jetant un regard par-dessus le créneau, frissonna en croisant son regard implacable.

Au moment où le capitaine armait sa flèche près du feu, l'âtre flamboya et l'une des bûches rougeoyantes s'écroula, projetant des étincelles dans des tessons enduits de graisse et disposés non loin. Des gerbes d'huile en feu fusèrent tout autour. La cape du capitaine s'enflamma violemment. Pendant qu'il tentait d'éteindre ce feu, tous perçurent un glapissement, des hennissements de chevaux terrifiés suivis d'une cavalcade de montures au galop. Quelques instants plus tard, Gandalf fit irruption, montant un grand palefroi sombre et écumant, les rênes et son bâton dans une main et son épée dans l'autre. Les agresseurs n'eurent pas besoin de l'ordre de leur capitaine pour battre en retraite. Gerry envoya une pluie de projectiles. Gandalf poursuivit les brigands, distribuant les coups d'épée avec générosité, mais gêné par la fougue de sa monture.

Il revint après quelques minutes et ordonna au Hobbit de lui passer les bagages. Puis il le fit descendre de la plateforme et l'envoya rassurer le poney. Le magicien fouilla dans son sac, y préleva quelques copeaux d'écorces qu'il réduisit en poussière au-dessus du feu, prononçant quelque vœu de dissimulation et de secret. Il revêtit son manteau et son chapeau, non sans en vérifier l'intérieur avec circonspection. Les voyageurs furent prêts à partir en quelques instants. Ils s'éloignèrent comme le feu mourant dégageait de plus en plus d'une fumée épaisse qui les enveloppa. Les deux compagnons montés pressèrent le pas dans les effluves de pin de la fumée et poursuivirent leur course pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que l'aube grise commençât à percer tout autour d'eux. Gandalf, le sourcil encore en bataille, arborait un profil d'aigle aux aguets. Le feu du combat couvait encore dans ses yeux de braise. Il accorda au groupe une courte pause durant laquelle il retrouva ses manières vives.

- « Touque désobéissant ! Je vous avais dit de rester caché…

- Mais mon poney était en danger…

- Alors vous avez bien fait et vous vous en êtes tiré avec les honneurs. Au fait, je n'ai pas pris le temps pour vos blessures…

- Je n'ai rien, et Gilles non plus, je crois. Que faisiez-vous pendant qu'ils arrivaient ? Je croyais que vous veilliez dans l'autre tour.

- Oh ! Je me suis esquivé en les laissant se concentrer sur ma cachette. Il nous fallait une monture de plus, et surtout les priver des leurs. Dès que ce fut fait, je suis revenu vous prêter main forte. A présent, ils doivent encore courir après leurs chevaux. A en juger par le caractère de celui-ci, ils ont dû les traiter de telle façon qu'ils ne les laisseront pas facilement les rattraper. Du reste, j'ai saboté leurs selles !

- N'ont-ils pas tenté de vous en empêcher ?

- Si, bien sûr. Je suis un vieux magicien, mais je sais encore manier l'épée, maître questionneur ! J'ai dû tuer un loup noir, et il n'y avait qu'un seul garde. Il ne pourra plus se servir de son arme pendant quelques semaines. Mais vous-même vous êtes admirablement comporté. Vous avez tué une de ces sombres créatures et blessé votre assaillant. Vous êtes un digne descendant du Taureau Mugissant ! »

Gerry allait corriger cette approximation généalogique mais un coup d'œil du magicien le fit se raviser :

- « A présent nous devons nous hâter… »

Les voyageurs progressèrent rapidement le long de la crête qui, après deux heures de chevauchée, finit par s'aplanir puis s'évanouir en de courtes collines de plus en plus herbeuses. Les arbres se firent rares et la prairie étendit ses plaines de fleurs sous un soleil éclatant. Ils ralentirent l'allure en atteignant une petite combe abritée des regards. La vie printanière éclatait autour d'eux comme l'astre s'élevait. Cavaliers et montures se désaltérèrent à un charmant petit ruisseau. Une incroyable variété d'herbes, de graminées et de plantes grasses foisonnaient sur ses berges.

- « Si les rôdeurs étaient ici, ils vous enseigneraient les vertus de ces plantes. Je pense que nous ne sommes plus loin du fleuve. Il devait y avoir autrefois des fermes et des manoirs des Dùnedain, du temps du royaume de Cardolan. Cela pourrait expliquer toutes ces plantes médicinales, que l'on trouve rarement en si grande variété et quantité. Je ne serais pas surpris de trouver les restes d'une villa fortifiée non loin. Dans leurs derniers temps, ils recrutèrent des mercenaires qui protégeaient la frontière contre les incursions des loups et des brigands de Rhudaur. C'est à cette époque qu'ils construisirent les tours que nous avons vues et le fort que vous avez tenu contre l'ennemi ! »

Le Hobbit éprouvé ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans l'anachronique fraternité d'armes qu'évoquaient les souvenirs du magicien. Les ressources qu'il avait dû mobiliser récemment avaient anéanti le mirage d'une vie agréable et gratifiante sans effort d'aucune sorte. Il lui semblait qu'après pareille épreuve, plus jamais il ne pourrait ressentir la paix et la douceur de vivre. Gandalf le considéra gravement il semblait préoccupé :

-« Il était grand temps que vous vous preniez en main, c'est certain. Et vous montrez une capacité à dépasser les épreuves assez satisfaisante, bien que vous soyez parfois par trop irréfléchi. Mais de toute évidence vous emportez avec vous un fardeau, une responsabilité que je ne soupçonnais pas. Peut-être devriez-vous vous en ouvrir à moi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Non ? Je demanderai à nos poursuivants la prochaine fois que nous les croiserons… Peut-être sauront-ils ?

- C'est vous qui m'avez enlevé de chez moi ! Vous m'avez contraint à quitter les miens. Jamais nous n'avons vu de telles grandes gens dans la Comté ! Je parie que ces rustauds n'ont cherché à m'attraper à Thalion, et dès lors, que pour vous nuire, à vous ! Qui sait quels ennemis vous vous êtes faits, à force de manigances de magiciens dans les pays lointains ? Qu'aviez-vous besoin de les attirer à moi ?»

La même hypothèse était bien venue à l'esprit de Gandalf qui l'envisageait avec un certain désespoir. Sa véhémence n'était que l'écho de cette crainte et de sa mauvaise conscience :

« Les ennemis que je me fais le deviennent parce que je défends les peuples comme le vôtre. »

Un long moment orageux passa sous le soleil resplendissant. La brume reculait rapidement du fond de la vallée. Le magicien se radoucit et soupira :

-« Je vous mènerai à bon port malgré ce mystère, ou d'autant plus à cause de lui… Nous devrions repartir et profiter de la couverture que nous offre encore cette brume. Sur le terrain découvert que nous avons à parcourir, ce serait beaucoup plus sage.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas abandonné ? Si j'ai bien compté ces rustauds ont un mort, un Homme mordu par une vipère, un blessé lourd et un blessé léger, sans compter leurs sordides bestioles, deux mortes et l'autre empoisonnée.

- Leur haine n'en est que plus implacable. Ils nous poursuivent, je le sens. »

Ils reprirent donc leur chevauchée, poussant leurs montures et leur accordant le minimum de pauses.

X-X-X

Leur progression rapide ne satisfaisait pas Gandalf. A partir du début de l'après-midi, il se retournait fréquemment, scrutant le nord et l'ouest avec insistance. Autour d'eux la magnifique journée de printemps s'épanouissait, les insectes bourdonnaient et la température grimpait. Une fraîche brise d'ouest soulevait de petits nuages de pollen. Le Hobbit sommeillait sur son poney trottinant, à l'heure où, en été, il se serait étendu à l'ombre d'un noyer pour une sieste crapuleuse. Gandalf, inquiet et qui peinait parfois à maîtriser son étalon, percevait un effort implacable derrière eux et voulait à toute force atteindre les marais aux cygnes, où semer leurs poursuivants serait un jeu d'enfants. La journée s'écoula dans une cavalcade effrénée. Le magicien, très tendu, écourta la pause de fin d'après-midi. Ils chevauchaient depuis une heure, lorsqu'ils parvinrent en vue du grand fleuve. Les vallons herbeux étendaient leurs pentes douces au loin jusqu'à de larges champs de roseaux et de quenouilles, égayés de proche en proche par quelques saules. Des nuées d'oiseaux échassiers survolaient les marais devant eux et le fleuve en aval, loin sur leur droite. Les voyageurs scrutaient l'est, à l'abri des derniers arbres clairsemés de la prairie. Le salut se trouvait à deux heures de chevauchée devant eux. Ils entamèrent bravement cette dernière étape.

Mais après une heure et demie d'un cheminement circonspect, le Hobbit aperçut plusieurs points sombres le long de la berge du fleuve et en amont, entre eux et le marais. Le vent grossissant charriait à présent des nuages gris cendre et imprimait à la végétation une ondulation à laquelle échappaient seuls ces points singuliers. Il en fit part à Gandalf qui comprit d'où venait le sentiment d'insécurité qui l'oppressait depuis le matin. D'autres brigands les attendaient devant eux, disposés en filet prêt à se refermer sur leur proie. Le magicien réunit quelques brassées de branches sèches, les lia et réparti la charge sur les chevaux qu'ils démontèrent. Ils choisirent une infime dépression qui semblait déboucher vers le nord du marais et s'y engagèrent.

-« Pourquoi choisir cette voie, Gandalf ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux que vous fonciez tout droit en pourfendant les cavaliers devant vous avec vos éclairs ?

- Vous ne craignez pas encore suffisamment nos ennemis, jeune Touque ! A découvert et sans l'effet de surprise, nous sommes plus vulnérables que vous l'imaginez. En nous montrant trop tôt, nous courons le risque qu'ils se rassemblent et s'en serait fait de nous. Je sens d'ailleurs la poursuite derrière nous s'accélérer. Nous devons dissimuler notre approche et frapper par surprise un point faible de ce rideau de guetteurs. Notre meilleure option est de nous cacher aussi longtemps que possible jusqu'au point de passage que je connais. Après la traversée, tout ira bien pour peu qu'ils ne soient pas immédiatement sur nos talons… A présent silence ! Notre espoir est dans la discrétion et non dans le combat à outrance.»

Les voyageurs, faisant des vœux pour ne pas avoir déjà été repérés, cheminèrent pendant une heure sans voir âme qui vive. Une petite grive vint alors voleter autour de Gandalf, mais sa visite ne dérida pas le magicien. Il la renvoya d'un air excédé. Quelques miles plus loin, la petite dépression s'était fondue dans la plaine. Le magicien envoya le Hobbit en éclaireur et ils progressèrent plus lentement. Ils parvinrent à l'extrémité des terres de graminées et de fleurs des champs. Le magicien concocta quelque mélange secret qu'il saupoudra sur les fagots dont leurs montures étaient chargées. Le Hobbit anxieux revint alors en catimini faire son rapport : un cavalier montait une garde fort lâche. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Gandalf :

- « Tenez, Gerry. Voici un baume de sommeil que m'a offert une reine des Elfes pour lutter contre mes insomnies. Vous sentez-vous capable d'en asperger ce brigand ? »

Cette mission n'enthousiasmait guère le Hobbit mais la perspective de semer définitivement leurs poursuivants le décida. Il fit un large tour, progressant du pas furtif et sans trace des Hobbits. Le garde, assis sur sa selle disposée au pied d'un saule pleureur, avait laissé vaquer sa monture qui s'était un peu éloignée vers la rivière. Il observait de temps en temps vers le nord-ouest, sans grande conviction. Le Hobbit se comporta avec une grande maîtrise malgré sa peur. Il s'approcha jusqu'à quelques toises dans le dos du guetteur et s'apprêtait à propulser le petit sac de pollen elfique dans les branches au-dessus de lui, lorsqu'il perçut la présence d'un chien sombre. Le monstre progressait silencieusement entre les herbes pour se placer dans son propre dos. Il n'eut que le temps d'armer son jet. Le sac de pollen atteignit la gueule du monstre en plein bond et Gerry roula dans l'herbe pour l'éviter. Lorsqu'il se releva, tentant d'armer sa fronde d'un caillou pris dans sa poche, il vit l'animal couché sur le côté, la tête relevée mais dodelinante. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très vaillant. Le Hobbit vit le monstre reposer sa tête et s'endormir, mais pas l'Homme qui le saisit au collet au moment où lui-même perdait connaissance.

Il fut ranimé par de violentes gifles. Ses poignets meurtris étaient liés dans son dos et le contenu de ses poches répandu entre les racines du saule, entassé sur un chiffon douteux : ses pièces de monnaie, quelques bijoux et camées gages d'amour, deux pierres, sa fronde et sa dague. Son aumônière gisait béante sur le sol et son gilet était ouvert. La poche intérieure ventrale en était déchirée, mais le gousset à tabac sous son aisselle était miraculeusement passé inaperçu. Le trésor du père Sonnecor avait échappé à la fouille du scélérat, qui certainement ignorait tout de l'herbe à pipe…

-« Alors voici le petit rat des cantons ! Et maintenant tu vas me dire où il est.»

Les esprits de Gerry lui revinrent progressivement. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir face au gredin ? Que lui arriverait-il lorsqu'il aurait cédé le trésor ?

- « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

Une volée de coups accueillit cette réponse courageuse. Gerry hurla. L'Homme tira une rapière.

-« La prochaine fois c'est avec cela que je te ferai couiner. Où est-il ? »

Le Hobbit sentit que l'anneau d'un vieux Hobbit ne satisferait pas pareil gredin.

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai !, gémit Gerry

- Vraiment ? Je m'en doutais. Ils en ont après le vieillard errant. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité ! Merci pour tes petites breloques»

Le rustaud levait son arme lorsque l'épée de Gandalf traversa son crâne de haut en bas. La masse du brigand s'effondra lourdement sur le côté. Les traits tirés d'anxiété, le magicien se précipita vers le Hobbit.

-« Vous n'avez rien ?

- Je suis moulu, j'ai mal partout, mais je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé. »

Le Hobbit eut droit à une double gorgée d'hydromel. Gandalf lui ceignit son ceinturon, arrangea son aumônière et lui rendit ses effets. Il alla rapidement chercher les montures et installa Gerry sur le poney.

-« Vous êtes fait d'une pâte plus résistante qu'il n'y parait au premier abord… C'est donc moi qui l'ai ? », lanca le magicien, mais le Hobbit mal en point lui lança un regard qui réclamait pitié :

- « Il allait me tuer, j'ai juste tenté de gagner du temps. Pour une fois vous étiez en retard… »

Le magicien ne releva pas et cessa de torturer le pauvre jeune Hobbit. Il sabota la selle du cavalier mort, prit les rênes de Gilles et de son pur sang puis partit vers l'est. Les voyageurs avaient à peine parcouru une lieue lorsque retentit derrière eux un long appel de cor. L'ombrageux palefroi noir se cabra, dominant Gandalf qui esquiva les coups de sabot avec beaucoup d'adresse et encore plus de chance. Le magicien le maîtrisa avec difficulté et l'enfourcha derechef, appliquant toute sa volonté à contrecarrer les ordres secrets que le fidèle animal avait de toute évidence reçus et compris. Le sage lança la dernière cavalcade vers le fleuve. Ils entendaient la poursuite converger vers eux à grande vitesse, mais les souvenirs de Gandalf ne lui firent pas défaut. Ils trouvèrent sans hésitation leur chemin parmi les champs inondés et les marais de boue.

Au bout d'une nouvelle lieue, Gandalf trouva une piste des rôdeurs et vida sa réserve de poudre sur le sol. Des nuées d'oiseaux prenaient leur envol à leur passage, ne laissant aucun doute à leurs poursuivants. Ils relancèrent alors les montures au galop, pour parvenir jusqu'à la berge du fleuve. Un petit quai étalait sa surface d'herbe à peu près sèche et ferme entre deux maigres saules pleureurs. Au contraire les abords de la rive alentours présentaient un aspect boueux et indistinct. Cet endroit ressemblait à un débarcadère, bien que Gerry ne vît aucun bac. Devant eux, une grande étendue d'eau, mue par un courant lent mais puissant, se terminait en un dégradé de plantes des marais. Gandalf entonna un court chant elfique en élevant les bras vers l'est :

-« Edro Annon Gelydh »5

Trois grands cygnes noirs surgirent des nuages portés par le vent d'ouest et se posèrent gracieusement de concert à la surface du fleuve, et nagèrent calmement vers eux.

Gandalf déchargea les fagots des montures et les éparpilla rapidement autour du débarcadère, assailli par des nuées d'insectes des marais. Il y mit le feu avec son bâton, ordonnant une combustion longue et contagieuse. Le feu commençait à prendre et s'étendait résolument, lorsque retentit un nouvel appel de cor, beaucoup plus proche que la fois précédente. D'autres répondirent en écho de nombreux endroits de leur rive. Le cheval noir subtilisé aux brigands se déchaina à nouveau et s'enfuit vers son maître. Les cordages qui avaient maintenu les fagots de ce cheval n'étaient pas complètement détachés. Dans sa fuite, le cheval noir emporta l'un des fagots en feu. Le magicien remit Gerry sur Gilles, saisit ses rênes et déclara d'un air satisfait:

- « Voilà qui va les occuper ! Au fleuve ! Suivons les cygnes ! »

Les oiseaux majestueux courbèrent leur cou gracile devant Gandalf, qui rendit le salut avec gravité. Gerry bouche bée fit de même. Le magicien suivit les cygnes dans la moindre de leurs divagations aquatiques. Un quart d'heures plus tard, ils avaient traversé les cent brasses de courant limoneux et atteint le marécage sur la berge sud, mais Gandalf était trempé jusqu'à la ceinture et entièrement crotté. Toujours agrippé à la crinière du poney, Gerry entendit derrière lui un sinistre crépitement, tandis que la surface des eaux sombres se couvrait alentours de petites langues de lumières jaunes fugitives. Se retournant, il vit que les saules bordant le débarcadère derrière eux, flambaient d'un feu irréel jaune et vert. On distinguait deux silhouettes se débattant dans les flammes, plusieurs autres tentant en arrière-plan de maîtriser des montures terrorisées. La flambée se voyait de loin, d'autant que l'obscurité commençait à gagner. D'autres Hommes avaient tenté de contourner la fournaise et s'étaient pitoyablement enlisés jusqu'à la taille. Deux d'entre eux étaient parvenus à se dégager et même à rejoindre le lit du courant. Le plus fluet avait payé de sa vie l'absurde tentative de vaincre le courant du plus puissant fleuve d'Eriador. Le second également avait perdu pied et luttait pour regagner la berge nord. Le Hobbit avertit le magicien qui se montra troublé :

-« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils bravent le feu d'Anor… Quelle force les pousse ainsi ? Quel dommage pour ces arbres pluriséculaires… Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre : profitons de la diversion… »

Mais son ton soucieux montrait qu'un doute le taraudait. Il ne s'apaisa que lorsque la pluie s'abattit brutalement des nuages anthracite, alors que les cygnes noirs les entrainait plus avant au cœur des marais. Combien de fois avait-il été contraint de donner la mort pour se défendre, lui et son jeune protégé ? Aurait-il pu l'éviter ?

1 « Orodreth est le Roi de Cardolan ». Il fut le dernier souverain de ce royaume du temps de sa splendeur.

2 La voie est libre !

3 Manwë est le Roi des Puissances du Monde, pouvoir tutélaire des airs.

4 « La horde de chiens et les rôdeurs des forêts interrompent votre voyage. »

5 Que s'ouvre la porte des Noldor !


	7. Les fantômes d'Eregion

Chapitre 6 – Les fantômes d'Eregion

La rive nord s'évanouit derrière les rideaux de plantes des marais. Le crépuscule jeta ses derniers rayons orangés au moment où les arbres séculaires du débarcadère achevaient de se consumer. Les cygnes cheminèrent sans faiblir durant quelques milles, suivis docilement par un magicien pensif et un Hobbit cahotant parmi les paquets chargés sur le poney. Les trois silhouettes sombres, mues par une mémoire ancestrale, trouvaient leur voie entre les fonds impraticables, les sables boueux, les étendues de roseaux et de quenouilles des marais, émaillées de quelques nappes de naphtes. Le Hobbit ne se sentait pas plus qu'un paquet lui-même, tant la lassitude physique et mentale accumulée ces derniers jours l'isolait du monde extérieur. La fatigue avait anesthésié toute douleur : il n'avait plus froid, ne ressentait - presque plus - la faim, et percevait le clapotis des pas de ses compagnons de façon très distante.

Ils cheminèrent dans le labyrinthe végétal et aquatique jusqu'à ne plus guère distinguer les cygnes noirs qui continuaient leur voyage, imperturbables. Des insectes affamés harcelaient les voyageurs et le poney. Le petit groupe progressait depuis deux heures dans la direction générale du nord-est lorsque les trois cygnes s'arrêtèrent. Hésitants, déconcertés, allongeant le cou et claquant du bec, les animaux revenaient de quelques pieds en arrière comme trois vieillards indécis du chemin pour regagner leur foyer. Gandalf s'approcha, dubitatif. L'eau lui montait jusqu'au genou. Le poney frissonna, réveilla à moitié le Hobbit hébété et se rapprocha du magicien. Le manège des cygnes noirs se prolongeant, il devint inquiet. L'eau sombre semblait huileuse autour de ses pieds. Un relent soudain de viande corrompue et de naphte les prit à la gorge. Le magicien allait se risquer à faire un peu de lumière lorsqu'Elbereth1 vint à son aide en démasquant pour un instant le disque presque complet de lune croissante. Le petit chenal par lequel ils avaient progressé était bordé de part et d'autres par un mur de roseaux assez dense. Devant eux s'étendait une grande mare aux eaux calmes et nauséabondes. Gandalf fit mine de s'avancer vers l'est, à travers la mare. Les trois cygnes vinrent immédiatement lui barrer la route, étendant leurs grandes ailes et se dressant à la manière d'une oie qui cherche à protéger ses petits. Il battit en retraite vers le bord sud du chenal, bordé de roseaux. Les cygnes s'approchèrent, cette fois de façon pacifique. Il réitéra le commandement :

-« Edro Annon Gelydh ».

Les cygnes abaissèrent leur cou avec déférence et tristesse. Puis avec un ensemble magnifique, ils prirent leur envol par le bras de marais par lequel ils avaient conduit les voyageurs. Gandalf dit à haute voix :

- « Je me demande ce qui a bien pu les inhiber de la sorte. Nous sommes pourtant à l'extrémité de ces marais, leur mission était presque accomplie. La mémoire des Elfes de jadis ne nous protège plus… Nous allons vers de sombres temps. Il va me falloir raviver le souvenir des choses belles et lumineuses. »

Il secoua un peu le Hobbit et se rendit compte de son état quasi-comateux. Après quelques mots d'encouragement assez lapidaires, il lui expliqua que la fin des marais était proche. Il leur suffisait de contourner la mare devant eux pour atteindre des terres plus sèches et trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Le magicien saisit la longe du poney de la main gauche, brandit son bâton de la droite et commanda :

« Callaurë siluva »2

L'extrémité de son bâton irradia lentement une douce et chaleureuse lueur. Aux rayons dorés se mêlèrent des filets de lumière lunaire et le scintillement sporadique d'étoiles lointaines. Gandalf leva son bâton qui luisait de plus en plus et entraîna le poney. Rapidement la profondeur d'eau diminua. Le magicien écartait les roseaux de son bâton et progressait lentement tandis qu'ils contournaient la mare. Ils avaient parcouru environ la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un bras de marais surgit devant eux. Le poney s'arrêta complètement, couvert de sueur, roulant des yeux affolés et tremblant de tous ses membres. Gandalf dut, pour contraindre Gilles à avancer, saisir les rênes tout près du mors et le guider en chantonnant de petites berceuses elfiques. Le poney consentit à le suivre. Gandalf les engagea dans le chenal dont la profondeur importante le surprit – au bout de deux pas, il avait déjà de l'eau à mi-cuisse. Son bâton levé projetait sur la surface visqueuse la silhouette du Hobbit juché sur un poney. Ils atteignirent le fond du bras d'eau, Gandalf peinant avec de la fange jusqu'à la ceinture. Le poney fut à nouveau effrayé, cette fois par de grosses algues sur lesquelles il marchait. Gandalf à nouveau chantonna en elfique. Le groupe commençait à remonter vers la berge opposée, lorsque Gerry ânonna dans un souffle :

« Quelque chose respire dans la mare… »

En effet un bouillonnement était apparu à l'endroit où le bras d'eau donnait sur l'étang. Une puanteur insupportable les assaillit. Ils s'arrêtèrent, subjugués d'horreur. Le poney tremblait à nouveau comme une feuille, tétanisé et incapable de répondre à l'énergique traction de Gandalf. Soudain un bras surgit de la puante effervescence et s'abattit sur la tête de Gerry. Ce n'était pas un bras humain, ni même de troll. C'était une liane vivante, forte comme une racine centenaire mais agile comme un serpent. Elle saisit le Hobbit par le cou et l'attira à l'eau avec une force irrésistible. Le poney se rua en avant, terrorisé. Gandalf, ne cherchant pas à retenir l'animal, prit son bâton dans la main gauche, tira son épée et se précipita pour secourir le Hobbit qui se débattait comme un lapin qu'une fouine vient d'attraper. Il s'apprêtait à foudroyer la liane mais se ravisa tellement la mêlée était confuse.

Gandalf laissa tomber son bâton qui illumina l'eau par-dessous et plongea la main dans le bouillonnement. Il parvint à saisir un pied du Hobbit et tira pour le sortir de l'eau. La face renversée et convulsée de Gerry tentait désespérément d'inspirer. Gandalf put enfin s'attaquer au monstre en frappant violemment de taille. La liane, à moitié sectionnée, se raidit en lâchant le Hobbit. Une chair putride et luminescente s'échappa de l'entaille. Le bouillonnement, reculant, devint verdâtre et phosphorescent. La liane blessée y disparut mais des vapeurs suffocantes obligèrent Gandalf à fuir précipitamment. Il ramassa son bâton et gravit la berge, le Hobbit haletant sous le bras. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui montra que le monstre avait battu en retraite jusqu'au milieu de la mare. Gandalf ahanant suivit le sillage qu'avait laissé le pauvre Gilles. Comme l'avait annoncé le magicien, ils parvinrent rapidement à un terrain plus sec.

- «Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? », haleta Gandalf.

- « Le cou me brûle terriblement. Mais je respire déjà mieux… »

La glotte et les jugulaires du Hobbit étaient lacérées et couvertes de pustules répugnantes. Gandalf ne put rien y faire sur le moment hormis débarrasser les plaies de la substance visqueuse et piquante qui les recouvrait.

- « Vous n'avez rien perdu ? », s'enquit le magicien en rengainant son épée et en nettoyant son bâton.

-« Je ne crois pas », répondit Gerry en tâtant sous son aisselle. Le geste n'échappa pas à Gandalf, qui avait posé la question à dessein. Il ajouta :

- « Oui, je vois que vous avez toujours votre aumônière. »

Le Hobbit prostré, étendu sur le dos, bien loin de ces subtilités, s'appliquait seulement à respirer. Gandalf le déshabilla, essora les vêtements et les lui remit. Il résista à la tentation d'explorer la poche gousset où Gerry rangeait son herbe à pipe. Il ajouta sournoisement « Votre herbe doit être toute mouillée », mais le semi-Homme ne réagit pas.

Gandalf jeta un regard de commisération sur le Hobbit, tant pour ses blessures que pour le poids de son supposé fardeau. Le magicien prit le petit corps dans ses bras et se remit en route en grommelant : « Espérons que nous ne reverrons jamais une horreur pareille ! ». Il se passerait en effet de nombreuses années avant qu'il ne la revoie.

X-X-X

Gandalf chemina quelques minutes, suivant la piste du poney sans difficulté. Après une heure de marche, cependant, le cheminement quittait terrains boueux et roseaux pour se perdre sur une terre d'herbes plus courtes et de buissons. Le sol meuble conservait cependant une trace lisible du passage du poney. De toute évidence la peur n'avait pas encore quitté la monture lorsqu'elle était passée par là : les empreintes de fer révélaient un galop frénétique au milieu des buissons. L'état du Hobbit, dont la fièvre semblait s'être emparée, préoccupait Gandalf. Malgré le besoin de repos et de soins de Gerry, le magicien poursuivit dans l'espoir de retrouver le poney. Le terrain se fit plus accidenté alors que la lune reparaissait de temps à autres. Un vent frais aurait commencé à les sécher s'ils n'avaient pas été tous deux couverts d'une couche de boue poisseuse et malodorante. Lorsque les moustiques se firent enfin plus rares, le magicien renonça à retrouver immédiatement l'animal fugitif, bien qu'il eût escamoté leurs provisions, leur matériel et leurs habits de rechange. Il trouva une combe abritée des regards et déposa délicatement le Hobbit dans un creux sablonneux. Le magicien rassembla des branches mortes et quelques rameaux odoriférants, et alluma un feu de son bâton. Il laissa reposer le Hobbit près du feu pour le réchauffer.

Gandalf avait conservé sa pipe et son herbe sur lui, dans une blague à l'épreuve de l'eau. Pensivement il bourra sa pipe et s'assit non loin du foyer. Il aurait quelques sujets d'inquiétude à partager avec les rôdeurs lorsqu'il parviendrait à les retrouver, à commencer par l'horreur des marais qui venait d'agresser Gerry. Le vieux magicien se remémora une créature rencontrée au premier âge du monde. Ce souvenir appartenait à une partie enfouie de lui-même, profondément refoulée dans le sanctuaire d'inconscient de sa forme actuelle. Une naïade, puissante mère de la vie et de la mort des marais de Beleriand, l'avait jadis attrapé dans ses rets de poison et de séduction. L'esprit des eaux primordiales avait ressenti pour la première fois une étrange affinité avec la forme que Gandalf revêtait alors.

Il enseigna à la féroce ondine le langage des Elfes gris, capables de saisir l'essence des choses et des êtres et de la transmettre en paroles. Eblouie par cette élévation hors de son univers de limon, de courants et d'anguilles, la vouivre se laissa convaincre de le relâcher. D'ordinaire elle dévorait ses amants après l'acte de vie. Gandalf, qui portait alors un autre nom, aurait voulu attirer cet esprit de l'ancien monde vers la sagesse des terres immortelles. Mais la séduction des libres espaces sans limites l'emporta sur le stérile séjour confiné baigné de la lumière dorée des Immortels. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il advint d'elle. Retournée aux étendues sauvages, avait-elle engendré sa progéniture monstrueuse par-delà les montagnes bleues ?

Son esprit revint dans notre âge du monde :

-« L'horreur du marais est-elle un rejeton des vouivres ? Quelle force obscure l'a nourrie et amenée jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué le Hobbit ? Ne s'agit-il pas du monstre peuplant les légendes Hobbit, le Fastitocalon3, originaire des vallées de fleuve Anduin ? Le fardeau du Hobbit est-il la cause de cette attaque ? Il ne semble pas uniquement la cible des rôdeurs noirs, mais également des horreurs de l'ombre. De quel fardeau maléfique peut-il être le porteur ? »

Le lendemain le semi-Homme se sentait nauséeux mais il pouvait respirer sans grande difficulté. Curieusement il n'éprouvait pas la faim du Hobbit sous-alimenté. Gandalf soulagé partagea avec lui un peu de cordial et une gaufrette de biscuit de marche. Il trouva de l'eau et lava les plaies du cou du Hobbit, qui avaient gonflé mais semblaient moins purulentes que la veille. Gerry et Gandalf se remirent ensuite en quête du poney. Malheureusement la piste était difficile à suivre sur ce terrain qui ressemblait de plus en plus aux landes du Quartier Nord de la Comté. Ils la perdirent quelques fois et la retrouvèrent en revenant sur leurs pas, constatant que le poney avait progressivement obliqué vers le sud. Les collines devenaient de moins en moins sauvages, portant parfois même un gazon orné de genévriers et de houx. Gandalf expliqua que cette région, appelée autrefois Eregion, répondait aussi au nom de Houssaye, en raison du grand nombre de ces arbres qui y poussaient. Les hauts Elfes y avaient vécu à une époque bénie.

Mais la piste finit par se tarir. Après plusieurs échecs, ils se rendirent à l'évidence : ils avaient perdu la trace de l'animal. Gerry tenta quelques sifflets, sans succès. Ils aperçurent alors un bosquet d'arbres très denses, au sommet d'une ample colline. Les houx semblaient plantés en cercle, déployant leur ramure sombre et brillante pour former des boules presque parfaites. Attiré par la symétrie des lieux, le Hobbit entraîna Gandalf et grimpa sur la colline. Une fois au sommet, ils remarquèrent que l'air, qui charriait quelques relents des marais quelques instants plus tôt, leur semblait à présent plus doux, d'une saveur saine et relaxante. Le ciel qui toute la matinée s'était couvert d'une voûte opaque et menaçante, la dissolvait maintenant pour filtrer les pâles rayons d'un astre lointain, comme brillant aux premiers âges du monde. La vue de Gerry y portait comme celle d'un gerfaut montant à l'assaut des cieux quand l'azur était neuf. Gandalf observait le Hobbit avec amusement et curiosité.

- « Nous sommes sur Amon Wenrin, la colline du souvenir. Les Elfes qui habitèrent ce pays il y a bien longtemps, y avaient planté ces arbres persistants pour raviver la mémoire de leurs jours heureux. On dit que les choses vous y paraissent comme dans votre prime jeunesse, avec la candeur et l'innocence d'un esprit qui s'éveille. Je voudrais pouvoir me rendre ici chaque fois que les soucis et les chaines de la vie m'empêchent d'apprécier les tracas et les grâces du monde à leur juste valeur.

- Je me demande jusqu'où remontent vos propres souvenirs ?

- Je me rappelle bien des choses du Temps des Anciens. Mais j'ai dû en oublier beaucoup pour réapprendre les lois de ce monde, afin de n'en transgresser aucune.

- Parlez-vous donc toujours par énigmes ?

- Certaines énigmes, apprivoisées et embellies par leur inévitable, lent et patient travail d'appropriation, valent mieux parfois qu'une vérité nue et dure. Mais vous-même, m'avez-vous tout dit de ce que je dois savoir pour vous guider sur la route aventureuse du courage ?

- Ces derniers jours, vous m'avez enseigné un début d'humilité. Je suis un Hobbit, aux ambitions simples et prosaïques. Je ne recherche que le bonheur.

- Il n'est point de bonheur sans liberté, ni de liberté sans courage.4

- Il est peut-être courageux de ma part de conserver mes secrets.

- Il est vrai qu'on paie tôt ou tard le prix de ses cachotteries comme de ses confessions. Vous avez sans doute raison. La constance demande du courage, qu'elle procède de l'aveuglement ou de l'intransigeance. Mais considérez que dans les deux cas, vous pourriez ne pas être seul à en supporter les conséquences. »

A partir de cet instant, le magicien cessa ses tentatives pour circonvenir le Hobbit à propos de son fardeau. Il reprit :

- « Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que ressentez-vous en ce moment ?

- Pour ma part, je me sens mieux, ma blessure ne me fait plus souffrir. Par contre j'ai une faim de loup ! »

Gandalf rit :

- « C'est bien la preuve que vos jeunes fonctions de Hobbit sont stimulées par l'endroit. Mais je ne parlais pas de sensations immédiates. Que vous vient à l'esprit lorsque vous le laissez flotter dans votre passé ? »

Gerry inspira profondément et s'assit sur le gazon, laissant planer son regard vers les vertes collines au sud du promontoire. Leurs pentes menaient à une rivière à peine discernable au loin, mais la pensée de Gerry franchit allègrement la distance, pêchant dans une rivière semblable de sa mémoire enfouie, un épisode de son enfance. Il se revit étendu à l'ombre d'un aulne, les pieds dans des plants de basilic. La chaleur d'un après-midi d'été et une longue course après un coup pendable l'avaient mené aux rives d'un affluent du Baranduin. Un toit végétal épais conservait une agréable fraîcheur à la combe où il s'était endormi.

A travers ses paupières mi-closes, il vit une petite fille traverser la rivière par menus bonds gracieux, comme une libellule printanière volerait à la surface d'une onde pure. Elle soulevait sa robe diaphane, tenue aux épaules par de fines chainettes, découvrant ses pieds nus à peine mouillés. Son beau visage, encadré d'une longue chevelure argent, mêlait déjà la gravité du peuple elfique à la gaité enfantine. Son front sage et inquiet se pencha sur celui de Gerry. Elle caressa de son index les lèvres du petit Hobbit, qui marmonna une comptine féérique de la Comté. Elle se releva vivement, son sourire enchanteur éclaboussant toute la combe de gouttelettes de joie. La petite Elfe retraversa la rivière de ses vifs sauts élégants. Sur la rive opposée, une femme-Elfe majestueuse, que Gerry ne pouvait distinguer que lorsqu'elle bougeait, accueillit l'enfant qui lui dit à mi-voix en contenant mal son excitation :

-« Perianeg gar senneg, Emel ! »5

La femme à l'air grave sourit à sa fille, leva son regard sur le Hobbit et étendit la main vers lui d'un air protecteur. Gerry ferma les yeux et enfouit le souvenir de ce qui semblait bien un rêve, au plus profond de son cœur.

- « Revenez, maître Touque ! Ne vous endormez point dans les méandres de vos souvenirs… Vous n'êtes pas aussi ignorant que vous l'imaginiez! »

La voix grave du magicien remonta Gerry à la surface du temps présent après que le Hobbit eût pêché son souvenir dans les profondeurs de son inconscient.

- « J'ai vu des Elfes !

- Dites plutôt que des Elfes vous ont vus ! Ils voyagent par les bois de la Comté aux beaux jours. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'intéressent particulièrement à votre petite personne, car ils s'éloignent de la Terre du Milieu et de ses chagrins. Mais ils disposent de nombreuses voies de connaissance que vous ne soupçonnez pas. Les oiseaux leur parlent des faits et gestes des mortels. Et les arbres entendent bien des nouvelles, encore qu'ils ne retiennent que ce qui les concerne. Les vents mêmes peuvent conter des histoires… Mais les bêtises du jeune Touque sont quelque peu surveillées, vous vous en doutez. Vous saviez donc au fond de vous-même que vous cohabitez parfois avec des peuples plus anciens que le vôtre, au cœur même de votre Comté chérie ?

- Les miens ont longuement erré jadis. Nos contes gardent le souvenir d'un monde dur et plein de mystères. A présent les Elfes, les créatures des sous-bois et les choses sombres sont loin. Nous en venons à douter de la réalité ce certaines, si jamais nous ne les avons pas inventées du tout au tout. Mais nous chantons encore sur les lutins des collines et les Elfes des bois : il est toujours politique de faire croire aux esprits qu'on les craint,6 même si nous ne comptons que sur nous-mêmes pour mener nos affaires.

- Vous serez pleinement renseigné quant aux Elfes d'ici votre retour, et peut-être, je le crains, à propos de quelques créatures moins recommandables qui parcourent les montagnes et les pays sauvages. Mais je vois qu'il est périlleux pour un mortel de se plonger dans la profondeur et l'intense réalité des souvenirs elfiques. Venez à présent. Pour ma part cet endroit m'a remémoré quelques chemins de traverse de ce beau pays. Je crois que nous avons une chance de retrouver votre bon Gilles. Il a dû se rendre, comme tout bon cheval, aux anciennes écuries de la reine. »

Ils descendirent la colline vers le sud-est. Au fil de la pente le ciel retrouva sa grisaille, mais le cœur du Hobbit serait désormais plus attentif aux histoires merveilleuses qui éveilleraient un lointain écho en lui. Ses lancinantes douleurs au cou et ses crampes d'estomac le reprirent progressivement. Gandalf cheminant occupa son esprit en lui contant les exploits des Elfes de jadis, au fur et à mesure que les lui suggéraient les ruines qu'ils rencontraient.

Au détour d'un bois de houx, ils débouchèrent dans les restes d'une grande bâtisse. Les pans de murs en marbre bleu écroulés formaient des angles aigus qui s'étageaient en surplomb d'un cours d'eau, vif et profond. Un écoulement de roue à aube et des reliquats de petits chenaux de pierre montraient qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien atelier.

- « Mon cher Hobbit, vous foulez de vos pieds velus l'un des hauts lieux des arts en Terre du Milieu. C'est à cet endroit que les forgerons des hauts-Elfes produisirent certaines de leurs plus belles œuvres.

- Que fabriquaient-ils ?

- Toutes sortes de beaux objets : des parures, des armes, des outils, des pièces de construction… La science et l'art qu'ils déployèrent portèrent au plus haut les techniques domestiquant le métal et la pierre. Le tranchant, la légèreté, l'élasticité, la résistance et bien d'autres qualités des minerais extraits alentours furent découverts, explorés et maîtrisés, ici-même !

- Les artisans Elfes dépassèrent-ils les œuvres des forgerons Nains ?

- En cette période bénie, avant que la guerre ne vînt et que fussent closes les portes de la Moria, le peuple des Noldor et celui de Dùrin se complétèrent à merveille et partagèrent leurs secrets. Mais les Elfes de jadis possédaient par-dessus tout le don de projeter dans les œuvres de leurs mains, la subtilité de leur pensée et la profondeur de leur savoir.

- Voulez-vous dire qu'ils forgeaient des objets savants ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Disons plutôt qu'ils faisaient passer dans leurs œuvres les plus belles, une bonne part de leur volonté, de leur passion et aussi de leur besoin de transmettre et partager. La créativité et la soif de découvrir faisait partie intégrante de l'élan vital des Hauts Elfes. Un anneau elfique, par exemple, perfectionnait les dons de son gardien et accroissait son pouvoir de conserver au monde sa beauté. Ce genre d'anneau était un don de son créateur, qui concédait une partie de sa compréhension du monde pour la partager. Ainsi un tel anneau confortait son porteur dans sa capacité à protéger, enseigner, renforcer. C'est pourquoi on les nommait anneaux de pouvoir. Bien sûr, ce pouvoir croissait en accord avec les capacités de son gardien, ainsi que les risques en proportion de son usage.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Tout pouvoir est une responsabilité et recèle à la fois une opportunité et des risques. Il me semble que le plus grand d'entre eux est la tentation, même en voulant faire le bien, d'imposer sa volonté par la force.»

Parmi toutes les œuvres admirables des forgerons Elfes qu'il aurait pu illustrer, le magicien avait choisi les anneaux de pouvoir. Cette coïncidence frappa Gerry. Avait-il lu dans l'esprit du Hobbit sur Amon Wenrin ? Plus vraisemblablement, Gandalf avait dû deviner la nature de son trésor, et l'avait amené ici à dessein, pour l'instruire des périls et de la responsabilité qui en découlaient. Il observa le magicien à la dérobée, mais ne décela aucune trace de tromperie dans ses propos ou son attitude.

L'anneau du père Sonnecor était sans doute un objet de savoir et de pouvoir. Gerry avait remarqué que la qualité de ses ronds de fumée s'était grandement accrue ces derniers temps. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il trouvait également que l'instruction dispensée récemment dans l'art de fumer l'herbe à pipe, s'était révélée rapide et merveilleusement adaptée à son auditeur, outre le plaisir qu'il en avait tiré lui-même. Les réflexions inhabituelles que ses conversations avec le vieux Gandalf avaient provoquées prouvaient elles aussi qu'une mutation était à l'œuvre. Sa vision du monde commençait à s'élargir et son esprit à s'éveiller. Et par dessus-tout, les risques qu'il avait récemment encourrus prouvaient que de nombreux pouvoirs étaient attirés par son anneau… En vérité, cet objet pouvait bien être un anneau de pouvoir ! Gerry vérifia qu'il était en sécurité au fond de sa tabatière.

Les voyageurs avaient poursuivi un petit chemin pavé de pierres multicolores qui serpentait vers le sud entre des ruines envahies de clématites et quelques grands houx. Après un silence rêveur Gerry décida de garder ses réflexions pour lui et changea de sujet :

- « Pensez-vous que nous pourrions trouver certains de ces objets, enterrés ici dans les ruines ?

- N'imaginez pas trouver par hasard un anneau magique sous vos pas. Jamais cela n'arrivera.7 Il y en eut peu de forgés. Mais vous pourriez tout-à-fait, armé de chance et de persévérance, découvrir d'anciens dépôts oubliés et tomber sur une bonne lame ou quelque outil de bonne qualité. Le pays fut conquis de haute lutte par le noir ennemi d'alors. Les combats fauchèrent la fine fleur du peuple Noldo, et leurs merveilles sont partout. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui amène parfois ici les tribus du pays de Dun, malgré leur haine et leur peur de la gent elfique.

- De quoi auraient-ils peur ? Vous m'avez bien dit que ces contrées sont désertes ?

- C'est bien le cas, mais un pays se souvient longtemps des Noldor lorsqu'ils l'ont habité, travaillé et façonné avec amour. Aussi ne soyez pas surpris, la nuit tombée, d'apercevoir de pâles échos de leur présence de jadis.

- Des fantômes ?

- Cessez vos inepties ! De simples réminiscences, évoquées par les pierres et les arbres pour vénérer la mémoire du peuple qui embellit cette contrée autrefois. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec les artifices de l'ombre…»

Gerry fit taire ses velléités d'investigation à propos des fantômes. Gandalf s'était lancé dans une histoire d'Eregion alors que la petite voie pavée passait sous des arches recouvertes de lierres. Gerry vit d'abord se rassembler les survivants des Elfes après les guerres du premier âge. Gil-galad fonda le royaume elfique de Lindon tandis que le fier Celebrimbor entraînait la tribu de Fëanor en Houssaye. Dans ce pays voisin et ami du puissant royaume Nain de Khazâd-Dûm, fleurit la confédération des forgerons Elfes. Advint alors le seigneur Annatar, grand parmi les puissants, qui enseigna aux forgerons. Leur soif de savoir était grande la volonté de percer les mystères et de dompter l'univers des minerais les mena à lui ouvrir leur pensée. Ils furent alors pris dans les filets du traître et dupés. Grâce au savoir qu'il leur avait volé, Annatar forgea en secret l'anneau de puissance pour les gouverner tous, et se révéla sous son véritable jour : Sauron le seigneur des ténèbres. Fort de son instrument de domination, il envahit les terres de l'ouest. Houssaye fut dévastée et les salles des forgerons détruites. Les Nains de Khazâd-Dûm fermèrent leurs portes et n'apportèrent aucune aide. Ainsi fut ravivée l'inimitié entre Elfes et Nains, une fois encore. Les Elfes résistaient de toutes leurs forces, mais ils eussent été vaincus sans l'alliance des Hommes de l'Ouïstrenesse, qui déployèrent leur puissance au port de Tharbad. Sauron humilié fut emmené en captivité à Numenor.

X-X-X

Gerry avait cessé de faire semblant d'écouter, depuis qu'il avait compris que ces événements précédaient de plusieurs siècles l'histoire des royaumes des Dùnedain. Gandalf s'aventurant dans les méandres de gazons et de bosquets, trouva les restes d'un ancien jardin. Deux allées centrales se croisaient sous une double arche d'une fine dentelle de pierre, colonisée par des rosiers magnifiques. Les carrés de plantations étaient devenus de denses fouillis de plantes de toutes sortes, mais le magicien n'eut aucune difficulté à localiser et déterrer quelques légumes qu'ils se partagèrent crus. Gandalf sacrifia son grand mouchoir pour confectionner un emplâtre de feuilles médicinales et soigner le cou du Hobbit.

Après une heure de repos, ils reprirent leur cheminement vers le sud, jusqu'à ce que Gerry donnât l'alerte : une bande d'Hommes discutait non loin en contrebas. Le magicien et le Hobbit se dissimulèrent dans les fourrés et observèrent une troupe nombreuse qui campait au creux d'un vallon.

Les Hommes s'affairaient autour d'un grand feu, les plus jeunes confectionnant un repas pour l'ensemble de la troupe. Bien bâtis, arborant tresses et moustaches sombres, la plupart portaient des braies taillées dans un même tissu à carreaux aux dominantes rouges et beiges. Les plus âgés, qui portaient un plaid de même tissage en bandoulière, discutaient âprement, assis sur des colonnes brisées de marbre blanc. Leur physique et leur armement révélaient un style de vie de chasseurs.

Un gaillard d'âge mûr, de taille moyenne mais large d'épaule et à la prestance de chef, s'empara cérémonieusement d'une outre et versa un liquide ambré dans une coupe de bronze. Il prononça quelques paroles rituelles, s'approcha du foyer et y versa quelques gouttes. Puis il agit de même en aspergeant les buissons de myrte non loin. Enfin il but à la coupe et la passa à la ronde. Les guerriers les plus âgés burent à tour de rôle, certains jouant des coudes pour prendre leur part avant leurs rivaux.

Aucune monture n'était visible, hormis le poney de Gerry, entravé à l'écart près d'un ruisseau. Le brave Bill ruait et se défendait avec énergie. Un tout jeune Homme tentait de l'approcher, moqué par un large cercle d'ainés, qui se maintenait pourtant à distance prudente. De toute évidence le poney n'avait pas encore été déchargé de son fardeau, tellement sa résistance était farouche. La culture équestre de ces montagnards en tartan semblait à peu près nulle.

- « Ils font partie d'un clan du pays de Dun, près des racines méridionales des Monts de brume, souffla Gandalf. Je connais leur chef, le vieux Sarlaigh : fier et avide, peu de courage mais quelque prudence. Nous avons une chance de récupérer votre monture à la nuit tombée. Mais rapprochons-nous tout d'abord quelque peu.»

Le magicien scruta longuement et s'assura qu'aucun membre du clan ne se trouvait en faction alentours. En force, le chef n'avait probablement pas jugé nécessaire d'établir une garde. Gandalf et le Hobbit se coulèrent furtivement parmi les genévriers et les chênes verts, jusqu'au bord du ruisseau, à moins d'un arpent du poney. Soudain, des appels pressants retentirent parmi les Hommes rassemblés près du feu. Gerry et Gandalf reconnurent les pas de chevaux piaffant. Des cavaliers venaient d'arriver parmi les Hommes du clan. Des aboiements furieux retentirent, puis des cris menaçants. Quelques épées furent tirées du fourreau. Les Hommes du clan quittèrent les parages du ruisseau pour rejoindre le foyer, dégainant leurs armes également. Mais bientôt la voix du chef domina les invectives qui s'amplifiaient et menaçaient de dégénérer en bataille rangée. Les cris se calmèrent mais la tension resta palpable entre les deux groupes. Les deux voyageurs ne pouvaient voir les nouveaux arrivants, mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour craindre le pire : leurs poursuivants les avaient rattrapés.

La réputation des Dunéens n'était pas celle d'alliés très fiables, mais leur nombre les rendait dangereux. La situation de nos voyageurs, bien qu'ils n'eussent pas encore été repérés, était désespérée. Gandalf n'hésita qu'un instant. Il jugeait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'échapper sans au moins une monture. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il ordonna au Hobbit de récupérer le poney et se rapprocha de la mêlée pour entendre les échanges, se dissimulant dans les fourrés.

_Le chef des rôdeurs noirs :_ -« Place, place ! Que se montre votre chef ! »

Des grognements menaçants de chiens ou de loups appuyaient ces tentatives d'intimidation.

_Le chef dunéen :_ -« Qui se présente à mon camp les armes à la main ?

_Clameur de nombreuses voix dunéennes courroucées :_ - Respect au Roi Sarlaigh ! »

A ces mots de défit, les derniers guerriers qui vaquaient encore alentours se rassemblèrent près du foyer pour soutenir les leurs. Les lances étaient déjà brandies, et les targes sur l'épaule.

Une voix haute et forte répondit, posée mais portant une sourde menace :

_Le capitaine des rôdeurs noirs : _- « Qui festoie et se prélasse, alors que le Maître a ordonné la chasse ?

_Objection de quelques voix dunéennes :_ - C'est à l'étranger de se présenter d'abord !

_Une voix dunéenne, railleuse :_ - Pied à terre, esclave de ton maître, pour te présenter au Roi ! ».

L'anonyme dunéen avait lourdement insisté sur l'insulte « esclave » et le refus du « maître », quel qu'il fut. Le rôdeur à la voix haute devait reprendre l'initiative sans perdre la face mais sans provoquer les dunéens.

_Le capitaine des rôdeurs noirs : _- « Je reste sur ma monture, car elle n'est qu'une extension de mon pouvoir, moi la Voix du Maître. Je salue le chef Sarlaigh et lui prie d'honorer notre accord.

_Le chef dunéen :_ - Mon clan a respecté sa part de l'accord !

_Le capitaine des rôdeurs noirs : _- Où sont les prisonniers ?

_Le chef dunéen :_ - Nous avons capturé leurs bagages !

_L'un des rôdeurs noirs anonyme, railleur :_ Ramasser des bagages c'est un travail de femme ! »

Le capitaine se retourna vers ses sbires, furieux. Une rumeur désapprobatrice parcourut le clan. Mais le chef enchaînait :

_Le chef dunéen :_ - « Mon clan n'a aucun intérêt à capturer des vagabonds. Seuls leurs biens nous sont utiles.

_Une voix dunéenne anonyme, pleine de dégoût :_ - Nous ne dévorons pas nos ennemis. Nous ne sommes pas alliés aux loups maudits. »

La Voix du Maître fit un effort magistral pour se contrôler :

-« Ces prisonniers ont une grande valeur ! Le Maître offre un talent8 d'argent pour leur capture, morts ou vifs, à condition qu'ils lui soient livrés sans être dépouillés d'aucune façon ! »

Un tel montant alluma la convoitise dans le cœur du chef dunéen, mais sa pusillanimité le rendit suspicieux :

_Le chef dunéen :_ -« S'agit-il de puissants fantômes, pour un prix de dépouilles aussi élevé ?

_L'un des rôdeurs noirs, anonyme et railleur :_ Seuls nos enfants ont peur des fantômes ! »

La Voix du maître, excédée par les initiatives moqueuses de son acolyte, tira son épée en retournant sa monture. Un concert de désapprobation exaspérée parcourut l'assistance. Le capitaine des rôdeurs noirs, ne pouvant identifier son détracteur parmi les siens qui se regardaient avec étonnement, fit à nouveau face à Sarlaigh :

_Le capitaine : _- L'enfant a une valeur marchande et doit être livré vivant. L'Errant gris est dangereux et doit être abattu. C'est sans doute un puissant fantôme, aussi vais-je m'en occuper personnellement. Il vous suffit de les encercler et de nous laisser faire ! »

Le dédain sous-jacent quant aux capacités guerrières du clan déclencha un tollé :

- « Nous sommes les guerriers du clan Ardelaigh ! Nous ne craignons rien ni personne dans nos collines ! Nous ne partageons pas la récompense ! hurlèrent quelques fiers-à-bras aux côtés du chef.

_Le capitaine : _- Le prix vous est intégralement acquis si vous retrouvez les fugitifs !

_Une voix dunéenne anonyme, alarmée :_ les loups nous enserrent ! »

En effet, les animaux s'étaient fait oublier et avaient adopté la disposition naturelle d'une meute en chasse, en arc de cercle autour de la tribu. Quelques sagaies volèrent et deux ou trois combats isolés s'engagèrent contre les loups. Les lames empoisonnées des dunéens ne laisseraient aucune chance aux monstres, si ceux-ci n'étaient que des loups ordinaires…

Les rôdeurs noirs ne pouvaient laisser malmener leurs pisteurs sans réagir. Tout s'enchaîna alors très rapidement. Les terreurs immémoriales prirent le pas sur la diplomatie, les insultes fusèrent de part et d'autre alors que les premiers blessés s'effondraient sous les coups d'épées:

-« Esclaves ! Têtes de loups ! Retournez au gouffre de la mort !

- Lâchez nos pisteurs, bande de dégénérés ! A bas les dépossédés !

- A bas les sans-terres ! Vous ne serez pas les seigneurs sur nos terres ! »

Bientôt la mêlée fut générale, les rôdeurs noirs durent se regrouper pour faire face à un clan survolté. Plusieurs Hommes furent tués ou gravement blessés de part et d'autre. Le sang amenant la vengeance, personne n'eut plus le pouvoir, ni bientôt la volonté, d'arrêter le massacre. Les rôdeurs surclassés durent battre en retraite, laissant pour morts plus de la moitié des leurs et la meute entière de leurs loups. Mais ce fut le clan qui paya le plus lourd tribut. Aussitôt après la retraite précipitée des rôdeurs noirs, leurs blessés furent achevés et dépouillés. Puis une dispute éclata entre le chef Sarlaigh, blessé et affaibli, et son neveu, un gaillard bien bâti dont les suivants étaient restés en retrait de l'affrontement. De toute évidence l'opportunité manquée d'une alliance avait déplu au challenger.

Pendant de longues minutes Gandalf avait écouté, ne se mêlant que fort rarement à la conversation, par petites touches distillées à propos, mais d'une voix contrefaite de ventriloque. Fort satisfait de la tournure des événements, le magicien s'esquiva et rejoignit le Hobbit.

De son côté, Gerry s'était faufilé avec la discrétion du furet en chasse. Alors que les clameurs montaient puis reculaient devant les beuglements des voix autoritaires, il avait rejoint le ruisseau et couru jusqu'au poney. Le tourmenteur dunéen de Gilles ayant rejoint ses camarades près du foyer, la voie était libre. Le poney, aussitôt détaché sans difficulté, s'était laissé conduire par son maître bien-aimé. Après quelques pas vers l'aval à la lisière boueuse du ruisseau, le Hobbit avait pénétré plus profondément dans le courant puis l'avait remonté. Ainsi, espérait-il, des poursuivants tenteraient d'abord de le pister vers le sud. Gandalf, revenant en catimini, lui emboita le pas dans le ruisseau, riant de la discorde de leurs ennemis.

X-X-X

La fuite fut rapide, portée par un allègre espoir. Gandalf autorisa quelques pauses courtes pour alimenter le petit groupe. Il manquait quelques provisions que le poney avait probablement semées dans sa course éperdue. Mais le magicien insista pour poursuivre leur fuite jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Ils s'installèrent alors dans les ruines d'une ancienne demeure. Ils disposaient d'eau et de l'opportunité de faire un feu que l'on ne pouvait voire de bien loin. Ils eurent la joie de faire une toilette complète et Gandalf renouvela les pansements de Gerry. Le poney bénéficia même d'un logement indépendant avec de grandes brassées de graminées. Les deux compagnons confectionnèrent un vrai festin. Le Hobbit appréciant les efforts gastronomiques du magicien, se resservit trois fois.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et bourrèrent leurs pipes. Gandalf goûta le calme dépouillé et relaxant de cette cérémonie du soir Gerry la vivait comme un véritable luxe après les privations et les blessures qu'il avait endurées. Encore une fois il dut reconnaitre la grande assiduité et le talent de son élève, qui ne tarda pas à produire des ronds de fumée avec autant de maîtrise que lui. Il repensa au pouvoir de son anneau et s'aventura à explorer avec le magicien, de nouveaux sommets dans l'art de la fumée. Tard dans la soirée, ils s'escrimèrent avec bonheur sur des chapelets de ronds, des anneaux qui s'agençaient en chaînes, et bien d'autres difficultés du même genre. Après une dernière ronde, Gandalf se coucha. Tous deux dormirent du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain, les deux compagnons reprirent leur périple sous un temps clément, remontant vers le nord en brouillant leur piste autant que possible. Aucune rumeur de poursuite ne se fit entendre. Ils poussèrent jusqu'à une combe que connaissait Gandalf et se mirent à l'abri comme la nuit précédente, entre les murs abattus d'une vieille demeure.

Au petit matin, les bois de houx autour de leur refuge en ruine bruissaient du doux tapage des oiseaux. Un rai de lumière vive vint frapper le mur de pierre au-dessus de Gandalf. Il se réveilla en sursaut, animé d'un mauvais pressentiment. Après un effort, il identifia ce qui l'avait tiré des limbes : le gazouillis avait cessé. Le magicien se reprocha son réveil tardif : le Hobbit était déjà levé, probablement en cours de pillage de leurs réserves chèrement sauvées. Intrigué, Gandalf appela son compagnon. Après quelques secondes, une petite voix, anormalement hésitante, lui répondit d'au-delà du bâtiment :

-« Je suis là, Gandalf ! »

Le magicien, à présent inquiet, saisit son bâton et son épée et sortit à grands pas dans la lumière. Il découvrit avec horreur le Hobbit à la merci de ses ennemis. Gerry, torse nu et agenouillé devant un bassin de pierre, avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Un Homme de haute taille lui tenait la tête rejetée en arrière et un coutelas sur la gorge.

Trois tireurs disposés en arc de cercle bandaient leur arme dans la direction du magicien.

La « Voix du Maître » du capitaine des rôdeurs noirs se fit entendre, calme et sûre d'elle, non loin derrière les archers :

« Vous m'avez fait courir, Errant Gris ! »

Le magicien fit rapidement un tour d'horizon. A sa droite et à sa gauche, plusieurs Hommes du clan se tenaient en garde, prêts à fondre sur lui. Il entendit un frôlement derrière lui. Le neveu du Chef Ardelaigh le menaçait de sa lance de chasse, flanqué de ses deux guerriers d'élite. Gandalf était encerclé. Toute tentative, périlleuse même pour lui, se solderait certainement par une mort horrible pour le jeune Hobbit. Il pensa à la lettre du Thain le priant de prendre soin de son fils et de le lui ramener …

- « Laissez tomber votre épée ! Sinon votre protégé visitera promptement les salles de Mandos ! … si vous croyez toujours à ces billevesées ! »

Gandalf sentit la pointe d'une arme dans son dos. Il n'était évidemment pas question de se rendre. Qui sait à quels crimes se livreraient ces brigands une fois le magicien désarmé ? Il s'avança lentement sur le gazon, d'un air furibond. On lui enjoignit à nouveau de se débarasser de ses armes. Alors Gandalf s'appuya sur son bâton d'un air de misérable vaincu, et jeta son épée au sol. L'arme rejoignit le tas bien plié des vêtements de Gerry aux pieds de la Voix du Maître, qui reprit d'un air triomphant.

- « Il était très habile, vieille barbe grise, de nous monter les uns contre les autres. Mais vous avez fourré votre nez trop loin cette fois, maître furet. »

Un Homme vêtu de cuir sombre et de drap vert approcha pour entraver le magicien avec des chaines d'argent.

-« Voici un souvenir de feu Eregion,… »

Gandalf allait devoir jouer le tout pour le tout, risquant la vie de son protégé et comptant sur la chance. Mais notre magicien n'eut pas l'occasion de deployer son génie et le chef des rôdeurs noirs ne termina pas sa phrase. Un éclair déchira l'air, tandis qu'il était projeté une perche9 en arrière. L'Homme qui tenait Gerry sous la menace de sa lame tomba lentement sur le côté, la tête entièrement carbonisée. Des Hommes bondirent on ne sait d'où, vêtus d'un tartan bleu et vert. Les archers lâchèrent une volée dans leur direction et se replièrent précipitamment. Les assaillants, nombreux et dirigés avec talent, firent rapidement place nette.

S'avança alors un Homme vêtu d'une riche robe immaculée. Sa haute taille et sa prestance révélaient un grand seigneur. Son regard profond montrait la clairvoyance, ses cheveux gris le savoir, son noble front la détermination, et sa barbe poivre et sel, une sagesse de bien des âges. D'un geste d'une grande autorité de son bâton blanc, il lança les guerriers qui le flanquaient, à la poursuite des fuyards. Il s'approcha de Gandalf et tendit sa main vers le magicien gris. Gandalf le reconnut, mit un genou en terre et s'inclina respectueusement :

- « Saroumane…

- Relevez-vous, mon ami. », dit le nouveau venu après quelques instants, d'une voix grave et rassurante. D'un geste élégant et compatissant, il releva Gandalf. Celui-ci se précipita vers le Hobbit qui gisait évanoui non loin. Il le ranima et s'assura qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Mais le manque de déférence de Gandalf indisposa le grand Saroumane, qui venait pourtant de rétablir magistralement une situation particulièrement difficile :

« - Votre compassion honore notre ordre, Mithrandir, mais n'avez-vous rien de plus utile à faire que de materner un petit garçon désobéissant ? Etes-vous certain de choisir vos priorités avec suffisamment de discernement ? » La voix était celle d'un éminent stratège tâchant d'élever le débat devant un conseil de jeunes capitaines prometteurs mais turbulents.

Le Hobbit, secoué d'un grelottement nerveux, se tenait recroquevillé sur le gazon, incapable de bouger ou de se couvrir. Gandalf, bouleversé par l'état de son compagnon, chercha leurs effets, releva et rhabilla la petite personne, amaigrie par le voyage en pays sauvage. Gerry se laissa faire comme un enfant malade. Saroumane s'approcha, l'air vaguement impatient :

-« Votre compagnon a besoin du sommeil de l'oubli. Laissez-moi faire ! ». Ce ton du guérisseur dans la plénitude de son art ne laissait pas d'alternative. Gandalf s'écarta avec reconnaissance et espoir.

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux, mon jeune ami. La peur se dissout dans le sommeil ! », énonça le magicien blanc avec une voix de basse, doucement autoritaire et rassurante. Puis il passa sa main dans les boucles brunes du Hobbit qui se détendit, s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

« Il ne gardera aucun souvenir de cet épisode. Vous devrez le lui raconter, quand et si vous le jugez nécessaire, mais soyez circonspect. »

Gandalf porta le Hobbit à l'abri dans le bâtiment et le couvrit. Perturbé et inquiet, il rejoignit Saroumane pour tenir conseil à propos des derniers événements. Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent pour converser.

- « Je voudrais m'ouvrir à vous d'événements inquiétants… », commença à voix basse le magicien gris.

- « Lorsque Gandalf parait, la tempête n'est pas loin ! Vous êtes souvent au cœur de la tourmente. Je vous écoute, mon ami. » La voix suave du général s'adressait avec confiance à un aide de camp éprouvé de longue date.

- « Eriador n'est plus gardée. Les rôdeurs d'Arnor ont évacué les contrées au Sud de la grande route de l'Est. Je n'ai pu en rencontrer aucun depuis le gué de Sarn jusqu'à Thalion et aux Hauts de Sud. Après quoi mes messages sont restés sans réponse.

- Cette absence et ce silence sont préoccupants, j'en conviens. Mais je me suis depuis longtemps défendu de ne compter que sur un seul allié. Il n'y a rien à attendre des reliquats épars des Dùnedain d'Arnor, je le crains. Leur lignée a failli depuis longtemps…

- Pourtant, ils sont fiables, et c'est beaucoup de nos jours.

- Ils ne serviront pas l'Ennemi de leur plein gré, je vous l'accorde. Mais de quoi sert une force qui s'évanouit lorsqu'on lui confie une mission ? N'avez-vous aucune nouvelle ?

- Leurs messages sur les routes sont effacés. J'attends des nouvelles du Nord qui tardent à venir… je crains que des espions ailés n'assistent leurs ennemis, et que nos mouvements soient plus connus que nous ne le pensions.

- Mon cher Gandalf, votre route s'écrit en lettres de feu. Pour qui sait percevoir les signes, vous avez laissé une trace flamboyante parfaitement évidente depuis votre halte de Thalion. Comment s'étonner que vos mouvements soient connus ? » Le ton moqueur n'était mêlé d'aucune nuance de bienveillance. Gandalf passa outre :

- « Je ne m'explique leur défaillance que par une offensive de grande envergure. Des Hommes, nombreux, bien équipés et pourvus d'or, espionnent à Thalion. Ils terrorisent les faibles et en achètent d'autres, je gage. Mes amis m'ont assuré que ceux que j'ai rencontrés étaient passés par Tharbad. Mais il n'y a au-delà du Gwathlo, aucune force capable de les entretenir. D'où peuvent-ils venir ?

- J'ai repéré ce groupe depuis plusieurs mois. Ils viennent évidemment de l'est, où ils sont entraînés sur le plan physique et moral. Leur allégeance parait sans faille… Leur capitaine, en particulier, qui s'est fait appeler 'La voix du Maître' est particulièrement opiniâtre. Je soupçonne quelque magie noire.

- Nous avons été poursuivis sur de nombreux milles. Le capitaine a offert un talent d'argent pour notre capture.

- Un talent d'argent ! La notoriété dont vous vous vantez ne peut que nous desservir, Gandalf. » La voix avait perdu son ton suave, animée seulement par l'agacement et un brin de jalousie.

- « Ils comptaient nous exécuter. Leur violence ne vous a pas échappé. »

- « Je ne crois pas que votre jeune ami n'ait le moindre intérêt, ni pour vous, ni pour vos assaillants. Vous êtes toujours au cœur de la tourmente, car vous la provoquez. » La voix dure était celle d'un père courroucé mais juste, peiné de devoir sévir.

- « Je voudrais découvrir d'où ils viennent.

- Je sais d'où ils viennent, le coupa Saroumane. Et je m'occupe d'enrayer cette menace, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec eux, leur corporation aura été chassée d'Eriador. Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris qu'un pouvoir est en passe de se lever, Mithrandir.» Le ton de grand commandeur des armées ne souffrait aucune réplique. « Une lutte d'influence vient de commencer, nous devons garder le contrôle des régions occidentales coûte que coûte, sans quoi nous tomberons. Je fais mon affaire de cette guerre. »

Le magicien blanc entraîna Gandalf vers les ruines, laissant ses conclusions en suspens un moment. Puis il se tourna vers son subordonné et lui signifia d'un air sévère :

- « Le sillage de vos démonstrations éclatantes se suit comme une traînée de feu dans la nuit. Vous avez gravé "Gandalf pratique ici sa magie flamboyante" en éclairs discernables de tout Eriador. Votre vœu d'humilité semble s'étioler dans la fumée de l'herbe à pipe… Ou serait-ce le désir et le besoin de briller ? Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de modérer votre ardeur, et d'appliquer vos facultés à la persévérance et à l'efficacité. Faute de quoi votre charge vous serait retirée… »

Devant le visage livide et les lèvres serrées du magicien gris, Saroumane reprit d'un ton plus conciliant, comme envers un élève réprimandé, mais très aimé :

- « Croyez que je le regrette. Vous attirez trop l'attention sur vous. Je vous prie instamment, dans l'avenir, de vous montrer plus circonspect. Promettez-moi de ne plus déployer la plénitude de votre puissance qu'à bon escient, sans témoins. Mais sans doute chacun doit-il agir selon ses aptitudes… Cette lutte est mienne, désormais. Aidez vos amis Dùnedain à recouvrer leurs forces, s'ils le peuvent. Contre les rôdeurs de l'Est, je vais déchaîner la fureur vengeresse des Dunéens. Il était temps de briser cette toile avant que l'araignée de parvînt au terme du tissage.»

Le clan qui avait prêté allégeance à Saroumane s'était montré d'une redoutable efficacité. En quelques secondes, les Hommes du clan Ardelaigh avaient été maîtrisés et entravés. Seuls la « Voix du Maître » et un de ses comparses étaient parvenus à s'enfuir grâce à leurs montures. Les Hommes capturés se tenaient à présent à genoux et liés les uns aux autres devant une colonne de marbre couchée. Leurs têtes lasses et résignées pendaient sur leur poitrine. Ils semblaient n'entretenir aucune illusion quant à la clémence de leurs vainqueurs. Avec une grimace triomphale, le chef de la troupe au tartan bleu et vert s'approcha sous les vivats de ses guerriers. Brandissant soudain sa grande hache de combat, il décapita l'un après l'autre les quelques survivants, sans autre forme de procès.

Gandalf qui se précipitait fut retenu dans son élan :

-« Non, Mithrandir. Ce peuple fait la guerre à sa façon. De quel droit les jugeriez-vous, vous qui n'avez pas été chassé de vos terres ancestrales ? Du reste, vous leur êtes redevable par la loi du sang : sans eux où seriez-vous à cet instant, à pleurer votre jeune ami ? Car il s'agit d'une guerre sans pitié, dont l'enjeu est l'équilibre des pouvoirs dans le Nord et la liberté de chaque peuple de forger son propre destin. En vérité je vous le répète : je ne peux pas plus que vous, laisser de témoin derrière nous… »

Gandalf s'inclina, la mort dans l'âme. Son supérieur l'avait rappelé à l'ordre à maints égards.

Les cadavres eurent droit à une sépulture dans la façon du pays de Dun, mais sans les honneurs rendus aux ancêtres. Les corps furent placés en tas dans une faille rocheuse. L'entrée effondrée gardera le secret de ces morts pour l'éternité, à moins que la vengeance ne propage sa hideuse tragédie aux générations suivantes.

Une fois seul, Gandalf adressa une dernière pensée à ces Hommes déracinés. Leur chef avait admis une alliance dangereuse et contre nature, mais c'est l'amertume qui les avait mus, et ils ne méritaient pas cette mort déshonorante.

1 Elbereth est l'épouse de Manwë, reine des étoiles et Puissance tutélaire des Elfes.

2 Que resplendisse la lumière des lumières !

3 Le Fastitocalon est une créature légendaire du folklore Hobbit, sorte de Tarasque qui renverse les embarcations sur la rivière, terrorise les habitants des marais et s'en repaît.

4 Périclès

5 Le bébé Hobbit fait un petit somme, Maman !

6 Librement inspiré de Jean Giono, Naissance de l'Odyssée.

7 Le lecteur comprend mieux, à présent, l'incrédulité de Gandalf, lorsqu'un Hobbit lui contera, un siècle plus tard, avoir trouvé un anneau en tâtonnant dans la pénombre sous les Monts de brume ! Et pourtant…

8 Un talent est une unité de poids et volume, équivalent à un pied cubique.

9 Une perche est une distance d'un peu moins de 6 mètres.


	8. Le Dùnadan

Chapitre 7 – Le Dùnadan

Au réveil du Hobbit, Gandalf rassembla ses affaires et leur fit quitter les lieux, sans mot dire. Le Hobbit ne parvenait pas à se remémorer la matinée. Gandalf lui annonça sobrement qu'un combat avait eu lieu, et qu'ils n'auraient plus à se soucier de leurs poursuivants. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques milles vers le nord et atteignirent un abri à la tombée de la nuit. Le vallon était baigné d'une petite source, qui sourdait sous l'herbe avant de glisser entre des galets plats. La végétation mixte rappelait que les voyageurs approchaient désormais des premières pentes basses des montagnes du nord.

La soirée fut morose pour les deux compagnons. Le Hobbit ressentait confusément un manque, comme si une portion de lui-même avait été escamotée. Cette amputation morale lui laissait la désagréable impression d'un vol irréparable, d'un secret lui appartenant mais qui restait inaccessible, par la faute d'une volonté supérieure, occulte et toute-puissante. Il fouillait sans relâche dans les bribes de souvenirs, que ne corroboraient pas les explications dilatoires de Gandalf. Pour la première fois il douta du magicien dont les réponses évasives éveillèrent ses soupçons. Gerry vérifia que son précieux trésor ne lui avait pas été dérobé, puis il rougit de honte dans la pénombre du soir.

Gandalf pour sa part méditait les paroles du magicien blanc, ébranlé par ses reproches et mortifié par la sanction. D'après Saroumane, un pouvoir se levait à l'Est, que le chef de l'ordre devait combattre en Eriador, en personne. Gandalf n'avait pu déceler ces nouveaux venus à temps ni compter sur ses amis qui lui avaient fait défaut. Les deux compagnons se réfugièrent dans le réconfort de l'herbe à pipe, sans parvenir toutefois à partager un moment de paix.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas plus gais. Le Hobbit, grâce à la constitution résiliente de son petit peuple, se remettait lentement de son « trou de mémoire » et s'appliquait à dérider le vieux Gandalf, qui semblait plus absorbé que jamais. Les silences prolongés et les apartés incompréhensibles qui échappaient des lèvres du magicien, vinrent à bout de la bienveillante patience de Gerry, qui finit par renoncer et s'intéressa au paysage. Ils voyageaient de jour, en prolongeant les étapes, sous un ciel souvent chargé et parfois pluvieux. Le doux vallonnement des collines d'Eregion s'estompait. Les voyageurs se dirigeaient vers le nord. Ils traversèrent plusieurs éperons lancés des hauts sommets des Monts de brume à leur droite, avant de redescendre dans la vallée du Flot Gris. Ils infléchirent alors leur itinéraire vers le nord-est pour longer le fleuve à bonne distance de sa rive gauche. Par moment son mince ruban gris s'approchait suffisamment pour qu'on aperçoive le reflet argenté et scintillant du soleil intermittent de mai.

-« Est-ce le fleuve Flot Gris que je vois là-bas ?

- Il s'agit de la rivière Sonoronne, la Bruinen des Elfes. Elle descend des monts de Brume au nord avant de passer par d'inaccessibles défilés. Elle rejoint la Flot Gris quelques lieues au sud-ouest d'ici. Si nous le pouvons, nous la traverserons dès que possible. »

Un après-midi, après une pause auprès d'un cours d'eau, il remarqua une galopade dans les sous-bois sur leur droite. Il observa avec attention, mais ne nota rien de particulier. Sans doute avaient-ils dérangé un cerf ou un chevreuil. Pourtant l'événement releva son attention, bien que Gandalf ne manifestât aucune alarme.

Au campement du soir, Gerry insista pour avoir un repas chaud et de la lumière. Devant la mauvaise volonté du magicien pour mettre le feu aux branchages qu'il avait rassemblés, le Hobbit mania le briquet. Il interrogea à nouveau Gandalf sur le but de leur voyage, pour le pousser à rejeter le doute et se projeter dans l'avenir. Une pipe bien bourrée redonna un peu d'allant au magicien qui s'était perdu jusque-là dans ses pensées. Gandalf s'anima quelque peu pour lui exposer sa vision de la situation dans le nord, bien qu'il s'entrecoupât souvent de remarques montrant qu'il hésitait maintenant quant à ses priorités.

Gerry apprit que diverses tribus de gobelins se partageaient le septentrion, des deux extrémités occidentales des Monts de brumes, jusqu'au Montagnes grises, constamment en guerre les unes contre les autres. Ces clans instables se disputaient la suprématie jusques aux cols des Monts de Brume, à l'est de Fondcombe. La faible puissance militaire des Dùnedain ne leur permettait pas d'éradiquer cette ignoble engeance. Ils devaient se contenter de les tenir loin des contrées habitées et si possible les contenir à l'écart des axes de communication. La surveillance qu'exerçaient les Dùnedain et les Elfes n'avait d'autre but que de prévenir l'avènement d'un chef capable de les liguer par la force. Les coups de mains qu'ils devaient alors organiser requéraient de rassembler une grande partie des troupes des rôdeurs éparses. De telles opérations nécessitaient une planification et une mise en œuvre sans faille, sous peine d'un échec qui laisserait Eriador exposé durant de nombreuses années. Aussi les risques des expéditions étaient-ils soigneusement pesés. Gandalf poursuivit :

-« Nous ne pouvons nous permettre tous les exploits que notre cœur désire. Le secret reste notre meilleur atout. Un allié, un Dùnadan de mes amis, est tenté par une action d'éclat que je juge inconsidérée. Encore que mes propres actions aient pu, elles-mêmes, être jugées telles récemment !

- « Pourquoi la jugez-vous inconsidérée ? », relança Gerry pour détourner Gandalf de sa stérile autocritique.

- « Mon cœur et ma sagesse s'accordent sur ce point, du moins le faisaient-ils lorsque j'estimais avoir suffisamment de sagesse. Le but du voyage est loin de nos bases. Nous disposons d'informations étranges et contradictoires sur les événements récents qui affectent cette partie du monde.

- Où se trouve ce mystérieux endroit éloigné ?

- Vous en saurez plus lorsque nous nous trouverons en sécurité dans la belle vallée de Fondcombe. L'emplacement exact de cet endroit est incertain et lointain. Il sera périlleux de l'atteindre.

- Mais alors pourquoi s'y rendre ?

- C'est là le principal danger d'un but trop incertain, qui miroite au loin de feux trompeurs. Cet endroit pourrait receler un trésor. C'est ce qui attire mes amis, qui en ont grand besoin.

- Et vous-même ? Est-ce le trésor qui vous attire en ce lieu ?

- Votre famille est opulente, mon cher Gerry. Mais, comme on dit à Lézeaux, "si de beaucoup travailler on devenait riche, les ânes auraient le bât doré ! " Il ne vous vient donc pas à l'esprit que certains peuvent souhaiter acquérir l'aisance par un coup d'éclat et de courage, plutôt que par une longue vie de labeur dans les champs ? Mais les trésors sont ordinairement accompagnés de grands périls. Tout l'intérêt que je vois à l'affaire, est l'opportunité de détruire ces périls. C'est pourquoi je compte accompagner cette expédition et conseiller son chef, en admettant que je sache faire valoir mes vues. Cela dit, une fois mon objectif atteint, je ne vois pas la nécessité de laisser à d'autres ma part du trésor. Vous non plus, j'imagine ?

- J'aurai droit à une part ? »

La réponse étourdie du Hobbit – qui s'avérait de fait être une question – montra que son côté aventureux venait maintenant contrebalancer son besoin de confort et de certitudes. Il avait tacitement accepté de participer à une expédition lointaine et périlleuse, attiré par le leurre de l'aventure. Le magicien testa immédiatement jusqu'où l'intrépidité Hobbite avait pris le dessus :

- « Certainement, puisque vous partagerez les périls.

- Vous évitez de les désigner clairement, et je le suppose, à dessein. Sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas certain que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Quel serait exactement mon rôle ? Vous avez certainement remarqué que je ne suis pas bâti comme un grand guerrier. »

Le côté casanier du Hobbit restait donc en éveil. Gandalf temporisa :

- « Vous êtes prudent et cela me plaît. Mais nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien concernant les périls, ni même à propos du trésor, je le crains. Vos talents nous aideront sans doute à explorer discrètement les lieux. »

Le Hobbit se répandit en objections diverses. Eludant les protestations de Gerry, le magicien changea de sujet :

- « Par ailleurs il me faut absolument trouver ce capitaine des rôdeurs d'Arnor. Il doit faire resserrer les rangs de ses gardiens dans le sud.

- Vous m'avez dit que nos poursuivants nous laisseraient tranquilles, parce que le supérieur de votre ordre les a détruits. Mais avez-vous découvert la raison pour laquelle ils nous poursuivaient ? Pourrait-il en venir d'autres ? »

Le Hobbit en était venu à croire que son anneau magique était la cause première de la poursuite. Gandalf ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il explorait les conséquences de sa réponse :

- « Saroumane pense l'avoir déterminée : il semble que j'aie cristallisé sur moi l'attention de nos agresseurs. Il vaut mieux qu'il se charge de démanteler cette menace, tandis que je m'occupe d'autres affaires. »

Gerry fut tenté de détromper le magicien et lui avouer détenir la cause de leurs soucis. Mais son anneau, lui semblait-il, avait raffermi son vœu de restituer le trésor à son propriétaire, de réparer sa faute par lui-même. Le magicien semblait rasséréné de concentrer son attention sur une autre affaire. Aussi le Hobbit, par amitié pour le vieux magicien mais aussi par un lâche égoïsme, ne ramena pas la conversation sur leurs poursuivants.

Ils s'étendirent donc pour la nuit, mais le Hobbit dormit mal. Des cauchemars d'yeux furtifs encerclant le campement ne le quittèrent pas. Un hennissement de peur du poney le tira de son rêve. Gandalf se leva d'un bond et se saisit d'un brandon qui brilla de mille feux au bout de son bras étendu. Les ombres reculèrent jusqu'à l'obscurité des bois, éloignant les rumeurs nocturnes. Gerry calma le poney. Il rassembla une grande réserve de bois mort et alimenta le feu. Gandalf fit de même et établit deux foyers supplémentaires pour placer le poney au centre d'une aire bien éclairée. Se pelotonnant dans sa couverture, Gerry s'assit près de Gilles et décida de veiller toute la nuit. A l'aube pourtant Gandalf le réveilla sans qu'il se souvînt s'être endormi.

-« Venez, Gerry, J'ai trouvé des empreintes par ici ! », souffla le magicien.

En effet, un énorme canidé avait à l'évidence flairé autour du camp durant la nuit et s'en était approché. Ils repartirent troublés : leurs poursuivants n'avaient peut-être pas lâché prise… Ou était-ce un prédateur isolé ? Les voyageurs modifièrent leur itinéraire pour se rapprocher du fleuve, dans l'espoir de trouver un terrain découvert qui leur permettrait de repérer des poursuivants trop proches. Toute la journée ils forcèrent l'allure à travers ormes et sapins, sans qu'il fût besoin de pousser le poney, qui donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Enfin une pente d'aulnes et de chênes s'amorça avant un long méplat clairsemé. Parfois, le Hobbit surprenait des pas précipités dans les feuilles du sous-bois, loin en arrière ou sur sa droite.

A la pause de midi, le poney montra à nouveau des signes de nervosité. Pourtant les bois alentours, très clairsemés et silencieux, paraissaient vides de toute vie animale. Gandalf huma l'air tandis que Gerry s'occupait de la monture :

-« Ce silence profond m'inquiète. Les bois de ces régions devraient retentir du ramage de quantité d'oiseaux. Ils abritent également de petits rongeurs qui sortent de leur sommeil hivernal, que nous aurions dû apercevoir. Une menace plane sur cette contrée, à moins que nous ne soyons nous-mêmes la cause de cette inhabituelle quiétude ?»

Le magicien alluma un feu par précaution, et fit un grand fagot de bois en prévision de besoins ultérieurs de combustibles. Il en chargerait leur monture, mais pour l'heure il doubla ses attaches. Tous les sens en aguets, ils attendirent une heure que le poney se repose et broute l'herbe rare. Enfin ils se harnachèrent et reprirent une route laborieuse et inquiète.

Cheminant depuis plus d'une heure entre les fougères en arrière du poney que tirait Gandalf, le Hobbit eut la désagréable sensation d'un regard dans son dos. Un frisson agaçant lui parcourut l'échine, mais il maîtrisa l'impérieux besoin de faire volte-face et de tirer sa dague. A plusieurs reprises, cette sensation horripilante le repris. Il résista encore, poursuivant sa marche. Par intermittence, sa nuque picotait avec insistance.

Soudain il n'y tint plus. Avant qu'il eut le temps de réfléchir, il se trouva agir en dépit de toute raison. Gerry sortit son trésor de son logement et le serra dans sa main droite. Il concentra son attention sur les pouvoirs qu'il attribuait à son « Anneau de puissance », durcissant sa volonté tandis que croissait le désir vital de se retourner pour faire taire la sensation d'un prédateur dardant sa nuque fragile. Le poney, à quelques toises devant lui, disparut un instant derrière les branches basses d'un énorme châtaignier. Gerry était parvenu à rassembler un courage et une conviction que seul pouvait lui conférer son anneau magique. Après une profonde inspiration, il rangea son trésor, prêt à dépasser sa peur.

Suivant les pas de la monture, le Hobbit bifurqua brusquement derrière le châtaignier et s'esquiva silencieusement en y grimpant, aussi vif qu'un furet en chasse. De proche en proche, de solides branches s'élançaient avec vigueur du tronc vers la canopée. Parvenu à plus d'une perche de hauteur, il cala son dos contre le tronc rugueux et prit appui des deux pieds sur des ramures souples et solides. Calmant sa respiration, il constata que l'horrible sensation d'examen furtif l'avait quitté. Passant du soulagement viscéral à l'alarme lucide, il se rendit ensuite compte de son audace : Gandalf s'éloignait avec le poney et toutes leurs provisions, alors que Gérontius Touque, muni de sa fronde et de sa belle dague, attendait tranquillement le passage d'un… quoi exactement ? Au moins ne tarderait-il pas à savoir ce qui approchait. Car son anneau lui avait donné cette conscience : il savait qu'une créature le suivait !

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il entendit une progression furtive : un animal alternait avancées et reniflements, non loin du châtaignier. Gerry respira lentement et profondément pour calmer sa peur. L'animal était maintenant au pied de l'arbre. Le semi-Homme percevait clairement sa respiration saccadée et quelques grognements indécis. La bête contourna l'arbre et s'y appuya d'une main pleine de longues griffes, couverte de poils bruns et entaillée d'une longue estafilade !

X-X-X

Gerry hurla de terreur. A quelques pieds sous lui, un être mi-Homme, mi loup leva son regard vitreux de fauve assoiffé de sang jusqu'à lui. Une haine ancienne brillait dans les profondeurs des orbites. Le monstre, grognant des paroles rauques et inintelligibles, se saisit d'une branche basse et s'y hissa maladroitement. L'immense corps velu empoigna la ramée suivante mais ses pattes arrières ne lui permettant pas de prendre efficacement appui sur les branches, il manqua de retomber au pied de l'arbre, fulminant et bavant de sa longue gueule de carnassier. Cette fois l'instinct de survie du Hobbit prit le dessus : il brandit sa fronde avec courage mais le projectile se perdit lorsque la lanière de cuir heurta une ramure dans son moulinet.

Le monstre retomba à terre et leva un membre mi-patte, mi-bras vers le Hobbit, proférant quelque malédiction dans une langue indicible par un mortel. Gerry se sentit atteint de plein fouet par un flot de haine éternelle, comme marqué au vif par le regard implacable d'un ennemi mortel auquel il ne pourrait jamais plus échapper.

Mais Gandalf arrivait au pas de course, entonnant un chant ancien de force et de lumière. Le coup au cœur de Gerry passa rapidement. Le monstre battit en retraite, non sans adresser un dernier grognement vers le haut du châtaignier. Il reçut un petit caillou à la base de l'oreille et jappa un dernier aboiement avant de s'esquiver et de disparaître en courant à quatre pattes dans le sous-bois.

Gandalf, le sourcil en bataille et le bâton en avant, déboucha comme un ouragan sous l'arbre refuge de Gerry. Son courroux, qui s'était apaisé lorsqu'il fut sûr que le Hobbit n'avait aucun mal, reprit de plus belle au récit détaillé des événements. Il exigea une description détaillée du monstre. Mais le Hobbit ne l'écoutait guère, obnubilé par son anneau de puissance et mesurant combien il était difficile de le maîtriser. Il dissertait sur le contrôle de sa peur:

- « J'ai pu dominer mes émotions lorsqu'il me suivait, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier lorsque j'ai vu sa face hideuse !

- Ceci n'est pas un concours de courage individuel ! », gronda Gandalf.

Tout en tirant le poney, il admonesta vertement son protégé pour le risque qu'il avait encouru, tant il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à cette témérité ou cet altruisme. Sans réponse, il conclut :

-« Au moins savons-nous maintenant à qui nous avons affaire !

- A qui ? Vous voulez dire « A quoi ? » ! Je suppose que ce plaisant gentilHomme n'est pas du genre que vous inviteriez pour le thé ?

- Vous avez le droit d'en rire, puisque vous êtes sorti vivant de cette rencontre ! Gaur1 ! Une terreur échappée des profondes forêts des années sombres.

- Gandalf, vous parlez encore par énigme ! Mais je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir la solution de celle-là !

- D'après votre description, je suis tenté de croire qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou, une créature de l'ancien monde, ourdie et multipliée pour tourmenter les Elfes et les Hommes aux temps jadis. Il s'agit bien d'une personne, mais dont l'esprit horriblement mutilé s'est laissé dominer par ses peurs les plus viscérales, ses besoins les plus primaires et sa haine irrépressible.

- Il a du poil sur les pieds, comme moi… »

Le magicien ne releva pas les divagations humoristiques du Hobbit, qui se voulaient facétieuses et détachées, mais trahissaient une terreur sourde. Gandalf continua :

- « Je suis perplexe. Mais sa présence donne raison à Saroumane. Non seulement notre groupe semble attirer un mal ancien, mais ce mal a longuement voyagé pour parvenir dans ces forêts.

- Ce monstre n'est pas chez lui ? Tant mieux ! Peut-être se lassera-t-il s'il n'a nulle part où se nourrir ou se reposer !

- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. Mais nous avons maintenant un avantage, grâce à vous : nous cernons mieux les dangers qui nous poursuivent, je vais donc me préparer en conséquence. Gardez courage, mon cher Hobbit, les tables d'Elrond se rapprochent.»

Respectant la méditation du magicien qui concoctait déjà quelque défense pour la nuit prochaine, le Hobbit se mit à spéculer sur ces "tables d'Elrond". Le pluriel pour commencer semblait alléchant. Sa psychologie Hobbite eut tout d'abord quelque difficulté à les imaginer autrement qu'en termes de taille, de nombre, d'opulence ou de valeur nutritive de leurs plats. Cela accrut grandement sa motivation. Puis l'éventualité s'insinua dans son esprit, que ces êtres pétris d'esthétique depuis la nuit des temps avaient pu développer un art culinaire inaccessible aux mortels. Pendant un long moment cet espoir surpassa toutes ses craintes. Gandalf ignorait à quel point son encouragement avait porté : l'aventure valait peut-être le risque, après tout…

Les deux voyageurs avaient repris leur avancée rapide et inquiète. Ils forcèrent l'allure et cheminèrent pendant des heures, à peine interrompues par de courtes collations. Ils rejoignirent le fleuve au-dessus d'un à-pic alors que le jour déclinait rapidement. L'onde rapide et agitée, éclairée par un soleil déclinant dans l'axe de la rivière, jetait des reflets d'or et d'argent. Une brume s'élevait du gouffre dans un vacarme qu'assourdissaient les mousses et les fougères tapissant les parois. S'étant repéré, le magicien les mena en amont, longeant la berge en une course effrénée. Une lieue avait passé lorsqu'ils surplombèrent un précipice impressionnant, au fond duquel bouillonnait la rivière. Le crépuscule assemblait ses lueurs pastelles vers l'occident. Gandalf souriant annonça :

- « Les Elfes nomment cet endroit Cabed Athrad2. C'est l'endroit idéal pour tenir un poursuivant en respect. »

La rivière impétueuse avait découpé un ilot aux berges abruptes. L'ile, sinueuse et longue d'un arpent, était accessible par la rive gauche par un étroit bras de rocher qui enjambait un gouffre large de deux toises environs. Quelques sapins et des buissons avaient envahi une ruine, peut-être un relais ou un abri forestier, au centre de l'ilot. Ils eurent de grandes difficultés à faire traverser le poney sur l'arche de pierre.

- « Autrefois un pont de bois élargissait ce passage qui était gardé toute l'année, dit Gandalf d'un ton amer. Où sont les Dùnedain ? »

Le Hobbit les sortit d'affaire en tentant le pauvre Gilles avec une carotte glanée dans le jardin elfique, quelque peu flétrie mais qui devait paraitre à l'animal comme une délectable sucrerie dans ces contrées sauvages. Le poney atteignit alors l'ilot sain et sauf, sans rien perdre de son paquetage. Débarrassé de son chargement, il fut mis à l'abri au milieu de murs effondrés recouverts de ronces, attaché et couvert pour la nuit. Gerry ficha dans les ronces quelques branches de feuilles vertes, à son attention.

Le magicien alluma rapidement un feu juste devant le bras de rocher. Les deux compagnons s'activèrent pour préparer des défenses. L'ambiance du campement de ce soir était combative et déterminée. Gandalf avait retrouvé son autorité et le Hobbit se montrait attentif, motivé et appliqué. Fallait-il y voir un effet du changement que son anneau commençait à opérer sur lui ? Quoi qu'il en fut, il s'absorba dans les préparatifs avec un grand sérieux.

Il fut chargé de réunir toutes les pommes de pin qu'il pourrait trouver. Il accumula également des cailloux adaptés à sa fronde. Il s'aventura même sur la rive droite. De ce côté le précipice était aussi important, mais beaucoup plus large et sans aucun passage naturel. Un solide pont de rondins, élevé par le labeur des Hommes, enjambait d'une arche large et volontaire les eaux tumultueuses et mortelles. On distinguait encore les piliers d'un antique pont de pierre disparu. De part et d'autre du pont de bois se dressaient sur la rive nord deux statues de pierre, hautes d'une toise. Les rigueurs du climat les avaient dépouillées des détails gravés, mais Gerry distingua une ressemblance avec les gardiens de pierre qu'il avait croisés quelques jours auparavant, près du fort au nord de Cardolan ou à l'entrée de la voûte de conscience.

De grands chênes se penchaient par-dessus la rive nord, comme des vieillards cherchant au-dessus de l'eau les souvenirs lumineux de leur jeunesse. S'approchant des monolithes hiératiques, dont la forme évoquait un garde casqué, le Hobbit s'éclaircit la gorge et énonça avec emphase, comme il avait entendu Gandalf le faire il y a quelques jours :

- « Je ne me rappelle plus le nom du Roi, mais je suis Hobbit de bonne volonté et ami des peuples libres. Veuillez céder le passage à l'héritier du Thain de la Comté, qui reçut patente des mains du Roi il y a fort longtemps. »

Là-dessus il s'avança timidement, guettant les statues qui n'émirent aucun éclair foudroyant, ni fanfare fracassante, ni même un quelconque frémissement. Le courageux petit Hobbit se sentait bien seul mais il brava le seuil du pont puis la pénombre de la rive nord. Il lui sembla que les nues s'écartaient un instant, dévoilant les étoiles, comme pour ouvrir la voie à une pensée amicale, lancée dans la nuit à tout hasard. Muni d'un sac de jute, il rassembla fagots et brassées de pommes de pins. Il découvrit également un sapin récemment tombé, probablement frappé par la foudre. Le Hobbit ramassa quelques tronçons de bois frais chargé d'une épaisse résine odorante. Au camp, Gandalf le félicita de son initiative et s'activa tandis que Gerry retournait amonceler du combustible.

X-X-X

Un hurlement lointain se fit entendre. Il tenait à la fois du cri du loup en maraude et de l'appel au carnage. Gerry revint précipitamment dans les basques du magicien. La rive sud retentit par deux fois du hurlement dans la nuit alors que la lune s'élevait pour éclairer les nuées d'un halo incertain et menaçant. Le fracas des flots lui-même semblait s'être figé, le temps de ces hurlements d'un autre âge du monde.

Après un moment de stupeur, Gandalf ordonna que des réserves supplémentaires de bois fussent accumulées. Les deux compagnons s'activèrent un long moment, surveillant la rive gauche en permanence. Enfin ils s'estimèrent prêts. Rien ne bougeait sur la berge sud ni n'émettait aucun son, pour autant que les flots incessants permissent d'en juger. L'assurance du Hobbit se releva à mesure que le magicien ravivait les flammes grâce au bois qu'il avait apporté. Gandalf ordonna au Hobbit de s'assurer du poney et de consolider ses liens, puis il confectionna un repas chaud qui soutiendrait le moral fragile de son compagnon. Il vérifia l'accommodement du poney et lui glissa à l'oreille quelques couplets de confort et de courage. Revenant s'asseoir près du feu, il déclara en dégustant son brouet :

-« Nous sommes à l'abri, à présent, je pense. S'il pointe son vilain museau par ici, nous avons de quoi le recevoir. »

Le Hobbit savoura cet instant de confortable sécurité, se réchauffant en mangeant sa soupe. Mais un sourd grondement se fit entendre non loin, de l'autre côté de l'arche de pierre. Gandalf se leva, brandissant son bâton devenu aussi lumineux qu'un rayon de lune. Gerry arma sa fronde mais il ne pouvait encore distinguer le monstre, dissimulé dans la pénombre de la rive sud.

Le magicien éleva sa forte voix, braquant la lumière vers la berge opposée.

- « Retournez à la pénombre de vos forêts maudites ! »

Le grognement s'amplifia en mots de défi, articulés dans une langue oubliée des mortels. Mais Gandalf connaissait cette langue. Elle portait la marque d'un noir ennemi du monde. Une énorme forme sombre s'avança, ramassée sur elle-même, toute en muscles roulant sous l'épaisse toison gris-argent. Gerry l'apercevant enfin le trouva beaucoup plus gros que son poursuivant de cet après-midi. Il s'imagina immédiatement que le loup-garou était allé chercher son papa, comme dans les contes de son enfance. Une haine inextinguible se lisait dans la pupille fendue. La forme se redressa. C'était bien le même animal que tantôt : les compagnons distinguaient une plaie ouverte et brillante de sang frais à la base de l'oreille gauche. Mais il semblait plus imposant, comme si la haine accumulée ou la nuit l'avait fortifié Gandalf tira son épée qui lança un éclat lumineux blanc, avertissement de la froide morsure de l'arme.

-« Vous ne passerez pas ! Le feu d'Anor vous roussira les poils et les moustaches avant de consumer votre haine dans un brasier salvateur ! »

La mention des moustaches fit tressaillir le Hobbit. Cette face grimaçante lui en rappelait une autre, presque aussi menaçante quoique moins sauvage… Un grondement plus puissant encore accueillit la harangue du magicien. La forêt en trembla autour d'eux. Le monstre se ramassa, préparant l'attaque. D'un geste, Gandalf aviva le feu dont les flammes éclairèrent les arbres alentours. Son bâton flamboya d'un éclair blanc. Un cri de douleur accueillit le rayon lumineux que le magicien darda sur la face hideuse du monstre. L'animal se détourna en geignant et regagna les bois profonds loin de la berge.

Les deux compagnons scrutèrent la rive sud avec attention pendant quelques instants. Un hurlement pitoyable, haineux mais dépité, leur parvint d'une colline devant eux. Gandalf déclara, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

- « Je crois qu'il a compris ! Vous pouvez dormir, je vais veiller quelques temps. »

X-X-X

Le Hobbit fit un petit tour auprès du poney, qu'il trouva nerveux et en sueur sous sa couverture. Il alimenta encore le feu. Puis il s'étendit près du foyer et parvint à s'endormir. Après deux heures d'un sommeil agité, un nouveau hurlement retentit dans la nuit. Le monstre devait se trouver à quelques sillons au sud de l'île, sur la colline basse que Gerry distinguait à présent sous la lune. Le Hobbit scruta le visage tendu du magicien et lui demanda avec espoir :

-« Est-ce un cri d'adieu ?

- Je me le demande. Ce hurlement est chargé de haine et d'impuissance, mais aussi d'un espoir que je ne m'explique pas… »

Le long grognement n'était pas sitôt fini, qu'un autre hurlement lui répondit, loin au sud-est, venant des contreforts des Monts de brume, immédiatement repris par un chœur lupin de douzaines de voix. Cette fois le moral du campement descendit en flèche. Gerry reconnut là le scénario de ses anciens contes, où toute la famille du monstre accourt pour la curée. Gandalf occupa immédiatement le Hobbit, lui enjoignant d'enduire les pommes de pin d'un mélange qu'il avait concocté, à base de résine. A intervalles réguliers, aux appels réitérés du loup-garou répondait le chœur, de plus en plus proche. Gandalf s'avisa d'un petit promontoire, le coin de la maison écroulée où se trouvait le poney, qu'il renforça de pierres de taille tombées. Cela fournirait à Gerry une plate-forme de tir qui le laisserait hors de portée de leurs ennemis pendant quelque temps. Il y hissa le Hobbit avec une grande provision de pommes de pin et toutes les pierres que Gerry avait sélectionnées. Les assiégés étaient maintenant aussi prêts qu'ils le seraient jamais.

Enfin un concert de hurlements vainqueurs retentit sur la colline en face de l'île, tandis qu'une lune gibbeuse redescendait sur l'horizon voilé. La meute réunie passerait certainement à l'attaque avant l'aube. En effet, après quelques frôlements furtifs, une vague de hurlements couvrit soudain la berge sud. Une bande d'énormes loups gris se glissait pied à pied à la limite de luminosité du feu. Le loup-garou s'avança dans leurs rangs, canalisant l'instinct de meute. Gandalf regretta de ne pas avoir allumé d'autres feux le long de la berge de l'île, car de nombreux loups franchissaient déjà d'un bond l'espace en amont et en aval de l'arche de pierre. Il lança une parole de feu et, saisissant quelques pignes, il les projeta incandescentes autour du refuge du Hobbit et du poney. Chaque projectile irradiait une flamme bleue qui s'élevait d'autant plus vive que d'autres pignes étaient proches. Le Hobbit l'imita, complétant progressivement une barrière de vifs feux bleus autour de son refuge. Le poney s'agitait de plus en plus dans l'espace restreint cerné de flammes, mais il était solidement entravé.

Bientôt une grande bande de loups, qui avait traversé d'un bond le précipice et s'était rassemblée dans la partie nord de l'île, s'avança furtivement vers le refuge de Gerry. Le Hobbit vit une douzaine de paires d'yeux de carnassiers refléter les lueurs, bleutées et jaunes. Il prévint Gandalf qui tenait en échec une demi-douzaine des plus gros loups devant l'arche de pierre. La meute de Gerry, hésitante devant les pommes de pin en feu qui crépitaient devant eux, commençait à s'enhardir. Aussi Gerry visa-t-il les plus audacieux, de part et d'autres de la maison écroulée. Il parvint ainsi à contenir la meute. Lorsqu'un gros mâle noir fit mine de passer entre deux flammes qui faiblissaient, il eut le bonheur de l'atteindre sur l'échine. La pomme de pin resta collée au pelage qui prit feu violemment. Le meneur détala, non sans disperser quelques loups mineurs qui bondirent par-dessus la crevasse. Le sillage de flammes et de hurlements put se suivre de loin.

Mais bientôt Gandalf eut affaire à forte partie. Malgré le foyer ardent au seuil de l'arche de pierre, les attaques de toutes parts l'avaient contraint à se défendre à l'arme blanche. Il avait de haute lutte précipité plusieurs carnassiers dans le rapide. D'autres gisaient carbonisés devant l'arche. Pourtant le magicien avait dû reculer. Il se battait à présent entre le foyer déclinant et les ruines où se tenait le Hobbit. Gerry atteignit à nouveau un énorme loup au poitrail. L'animal prit immédiatement feu en sautant comme un fou-furieux. Il tomba dans le foyer et le dispersa en grande partie, puis bascula dans le torrent. Gandalf et Gerry lancèrent leurs dernières pommes de pin, faisant des ravages dans les rangs des animaux. Le magicien, hors d'haleine, fut repoussé devant l'entrée de la bâtisse écroulée. Le Hobbit l'aidait de son mieux, tirant à présent à la fronde sur les gueules hurlantes et les yeux rouges démoniaques. Gandalf se trouva aux abois, encore repoussé plus loin dans la pièce. Il se battit un moment près du poney. Gille épouvanté le sauva involontairement des crocs d'un petit loup vif en lui décochant une ruade qui laissa le carnassier inerte. Un gros mâle blanc tenta d'ébranler le promontoire de Gerry, qui dut lui faire face avec sa dague et ne put prêter main-forte au magicien.

Alors s'avança le loup-garou. Sa présence obnubilait le foyer mourant. Il se redressa devant l'entrée du batiment, écartant deux loups qui s'apprêtaient à bondir sur Gandalf. A présent Gerry repoussait avec sa dague les attaques de jeunes loups qui bondissaient à l'assaut de son promontoire. Poussant un terrible hurlement de rage, le loup-garou arqua ses jambes avant de bondir. Un petit loup hirsute parvint à saisir le bras du magicien qui tenait son épée. Un éclair l'étendit raide mort, ainsi que son voisin qui s'apprêtait à bondir à la gorge du sage. Mais le magicien épuisé avait basculé, appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur.

Heureusement l'attention du monstre fut détournée pendant quelques instants par un mystérieux adversaire aérien. Gandalf, en nage et haletant, abattit de son bâton un loup désorienté et parvint à se remettre debout. Grimaçant de douleur, il en faucha un autre qui avait saisi un jarret du poney. Puis il se tourna vers le monstre, rassemblant ses forces. Le loup-garou semblait chasser un oiseau importun qui l'assaillait de toutes parts. Reprenant son souffle, Gandalf s'apprêtait à frapper le monstre dans le dos, lorsque deux énormes loups gris sautèrent par-dessus le mur écroulé à côté de l'entrée. Ils se postèrent devant Gandalf et entamèrent une attaque concertée d'une grande efficacité, acculant le magicien vers le poney.

Mais soudain le loup-garou, qui s'escrimait avec hargne contre le vent, émit un cri féroce qui tenait plus du gargouillement que du hurlement. Il fit une embardée et s'écroula sur le mur bas de l'entrée. Etendu sur le dos, secoué de convulsions, il tentait maladroitement de retirer une flèche profondément fichée dans sa gorge.

Les combattants ressentirent immédiatement un relâchement dans l'intensité de l'assaut. Gerry put reprendre sa fronde et fit un carnage autour de la bâtisse écroulée. Les deux loups jumeaux qui coordonnaient si habilement leur attaque reculèrent en bon ordre en dehors du bâtiment. L'un d'eux fut fauché par une nouvelle flèche l'autre s'enfuit en jappant. Mais le monstre était parvenu à se relever. Gandalf lui asséna sur l'épaule un coup de son épée, dont la pointe se brisa dans un éclair bleu. Un tronçon resta fiché dans la chair corrompue mais le loup-garou, dans un dernier effort, renversa le magicien et s'enfuit. Gandalf, sonné mais indemne, resta plusieurs secondes à reprendre son souffle. Enfin, s'appuyant sur son bâton, il sortit du bâtiment, sa main tenant fermement son épée ébréchée.

Une vingtaine de cadavres de loups gisaient dans le bâtiment et tout autour. Le magicien fit lentement le tour de l'île, achevant les animaux blessés. Il ranima le feu et en alluma deux autres. Enfin Gandalf aida le Hobbit à descendre de son poste de tir. Gerry était secoué de grelottements nerveux incontrôlables. Le magicien l'installa dans des couvertures, près du feu, avec une lampée de cordial.

X-X-X

L'aube commençait tout juste à poindre lorsqu'un Homme franchit calmement le pont de rondins, un arc à la main. Le magicien ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde. L'Homme s'approcha du foyer, s'assit sans plus de cérémonies aux côtés du Hobbit ébahi et déclara en souriant à Gandalf :

- « Désormais cet endroit se nommera Cabed Ngaurhoth3 ! »

Les deux compagnons accueillirent le nouveau venu avec simplicité, partageant avec lui leur nourriture. De toute évidence il était l'archer dont l'intervention les avait sauvés du désastre.

-« Vous avez mis bien du temps à venir ! », maugréa le magicien

- « Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! », susurra l'Homme tout sourire, comme s'il venait de recevoir un chaleureux remerciement.

Gerry comprit que le magicien et le nouveau venu se connaissaient de longue date, et que leurs chamailleries n'était que la conséquence d'un long labeur en commun. Une petite grive vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'archer qui l'accueillit avec plaisir :

-« Ah, voici ma toute belle !», dit-il riant. Il prit l'oiseau sur son index et le déposa sur une pierre à côté de lui. « Tiens, voilà pour toi ! », ajouta-t-il en égrenant quelques miettes de viande séchée à son attention. « Tu as sauvé le vieux Gandalf, aujourd'hui, tu mérites quelque égard, sinon de chauds remerciements… »

Le magicien lâcha d'un ton bourru :

- « Il est vrai que votre aide d'aujourd'hui est bienvenue. Soyez-en tous deux remerciés ! Mais cette aimable petite grive a accompli l'exploit le plus dangereux !

- C'est vrai. Elle m'est précieuse à plus d'un titre. Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu dans une aussi mauvaise passe.

- On m'a récemment demandé d'agir avec plus de circonspection, aussi m'autorisai-je moins de licence dans l'usage de mon art.

- Ce pourrait-il que vous acceptiez des remontrances ? »

Le sarcasme hérissa les sourcils du magicien qui répondit d'un ton acerbe :

- « Je plie toujours devant un argument dont le poids surpasse celui des miens.

- Une horreur des jours des anciens justifie parfaitement que vous déployez pleinement vos capacités. Dites plutôt que cet adversaire s'est montré particulièrement retors et habile à dominer de puissants alliés. Cela me parait du reste très inquiétant. Quel dommage que je n'aie pas eu de projectile forgé par Maître Elrond ou ses parents de jadis ! Le monstre serait détruit à l'heure qu'il est…

- Il mettra longtemps à se remettre.

- Et je gage que les bandes qu'il a rameutées ne le suivront plus… »

L'Homme se leva et observa longuement la berge sud, la main droite en visière. Le Hobbit observa d'en-dessous l'archer qui scrutait les collines orientales d'un regard de faucon. De grande taille et puissamment bâti, il portait une cotte de mailles noircies sous un surcot vert sombre. Sa capuche en cuir brun couvrait quelques boucles noires sur son front haut. Un sourire enjôleur pouvait éclairer son port altier, bien que la conscience d'un âge d'or perdu à jamais émoussât de mélancolie la rigueur de son long visage taraudé. Une patte d'oie égayait ses tempes grises, mais la force et l'endurance irradiaient dans ses membres.

- « Les loups sont partis pour ne pas revenir… Mais ce monstre d'un ancien âge du monde lèche ses plaies et rumine sa revanche…», dit-il lentement.

Ses yeux rêveurs démentaient une mâchoire volontaire. Il débanda son arc et le rangea dans un magnifique carquois couvert de feuilles vertes et brunes. Les nuées se dissipèrent un instant, dévoilant la lune comme une couronne au front du Dùnadan. Le Hobbit s'écria :

-« Vous êtes le Roi des forêts ! »

Le grand Homme se retourna et sourit :

- « J'aspire à plus ! Mais voilà un titre généreusement donné, maître Touque, fils du Thain de la Comté ! Je le fais mien jusqu'à meilleure fortune ! »

Le Hobbit se leva et s'inclina à la façon gauche du Quartier Sud.

-« Vous me connaissez donc ?

- Le Roi des forêts connait tous ses sujets lorsqu'ils foulent les tapis de feuilles de l'immémorial Arnor ! »

Gandalf leva un sourcil désabusé et interrompit l'échange :

- « Gerry, je vous présente Arathorn, chef de guerre des Dùnedain d'Arnor. »

Mû par le respect et la reconnaissance, le Hobbit mit un genou en terre et déclara :

- « Mon peuple est insouciant et prosaïque. Par respect pour vos longs labeurs, si par le travail ou le courage, je puis vous servir, je le ferai. Mais à la vérité je ne sais pas faire grand-chose… »

L'étonnement céda à la compassion dans le regard du Dùnadan. Puis son visage se durcit, comme celui d'un stratège qui reconnait et saisit une opportunité :

- « J'ai vu aujourd'hui autant de valeur que je souhaiterais en insuffler à bien des jeunes gens. Vous resterez près de moi, si vous souhaitez devenir… le prince des forêts de la Comté ! »

Gandalf, qui avait jusqu'ici assisté à la scène avec une réserve désapprobatrice, grommela :

- « N'allez pas vous mettre en tête d'en faire un héros ! Qu'il commence par se comporter en honnête Hobbit.

- Il est pourtant plus facile d'être héros qu'honnête Homme. Héros nous pouvons l'être une fois par hasard ; honnête Homme il faut l'être toujours.4 »

Gerry acquiesça en s'inclinant. Croître en sagesse et en prouesse auprès d'un tel mentor lui paraissait le plus enviable des destins. Et puis s'affranchir de la tutelle tatillonne de Gandalf serait un bon tour à jouer au magicien. Peut-être le rôdeur le comprit-il. Se rasseyant un sourire aux lèvres, Arathorn ajusta un lourd baudrier de cuir noir auquel pendaient une longue épée et une dague elfique dans des fourreaux de soie mordorée. Le Hobbit ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves, rassuré par la présence réconfortante de ce héros sans fard.

Gandalf bourra et alluma sa pipe, gardant le silence et remuant ses pensées pendant un long moment. Puis il reprit la parole au milieu de ronds de fumée, alors que Gerry ronflait paisiblement :

-« J'ai des devoirs envers ce jeune Hobbit, sans parler de son père qui me l'a confié. Il porte un fardeau avec lui, bien que j'ignore ce que ce puisse être. Je ne crois pas sage d'ajouter à ses difficultés en allumant en lui des rêves inaccessibles.

- Les bonnes volontés doivent être cultivées, vous le savez bien, Gandalf. J'ai moi aussi des devoirs envers ce peuple et cette terre, et je dois m'appuyer sur la valeur là où je la trouve. »

Le Dùnadan avait parlé fermement. Sans doute Gandalf et Arathorn continuaient-ils là un débat commencé il y a fort longtemps.

- « La nuit fut rude pour tous. Laissons cela pour les jours à venir. Merci d'être accouru à mon appel. Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps ! »

X-X-X

Les compagnons se reposèrent pendant quelques heures. L'aube colora les sommets encore enneigés d'orangés et de roses vifs qui virèrent au jaune chaleureux. Un concert de pépiements s'éleva progressivement autour d'eux alors que le soleil pointait au-dessus des Monts de brume dans un ciel radieux.

Arathorn veilla sur le Hobbit et le magicien, inspectant de fond en comble la berge sud jusqu'aux sommets des collines alentours.

Il finit sa ronde avec la certitude que le loup-garou était gravement blessé. Des traces abondantes d'un sang noir souillaient les bois sur une grande distance.

Gandalf se rafraichissait lorsque le rôdeur revint au campement. Ils parlèrent rapidement de la route à suivre en explorant la berge nord, et débattant de la façon la plus sûre de s'échapper.

- « Je vois à présent que j'aurais dû passer le pont et le brûler pour nous mettre à l'abri et empêcher toute poursuite. », dit Gandalf.

- « Mes Hommes l'on reconstruit pour permettre le passage de nos armes, lorsqu'une intervention en force s'avère nécessaire au-delà d'En Egladil5.

- C'est une initiative courageuse, mais à mon sens, prématurée. Il vous faut le faire garder en permanence, sans quoi il constitue une menace contre la sécurité de la route de l'Est.

- Il est bien surveillé en temps normal. Nos gardiens auraient éradiqué un petit parti d'orques ici même. Un groupe plus imposant aurait été détecté, pisté, cerné et éliminé plus loin dans les collines. Mais nous avons subi plusieurs attaques sur tous les points de surveillance du Flot Gris, de Tharbad jusqu'ici, ce qui nous a contraints à concentrer notre dispositif.

- Ainsi voilà la raison de l'absence des vôtres dans les Hauts du Sud !

- Ces ennemis ne sont pas des orques voraces à courte vue, mais des humains bien armés, bien entraînés, qui bénéficient de l'aide de grands loups noirs. Nous avons dû regrouper nos forces autour du Mont Venteux, où ils nous avaient poursuivis et sont tombés dans notre piège. A présent nous pourchassons les rescapés depuis les Hauts du Sud, jusqu'à Thalion et sur la route de l'Est.

- Assurez-vous qu'aucun ne trouve refuge dans Tyrn Gorthad, même s'il est dangereux d'approcher ces parages.

- Je soupçonne en effet une alliance avec les forces obscures. Ces Hommes sont versés dans les arts sombres. Plusieurs se sont échappés de façon tout-à-fait inexplicable. Je n'ai pas été surpris, en arrivant ici à votre aide, d'y trouver un monstre de l'ancien temps. Pensez-vous qu'il y ait connivence entre nos ennemis et vos agresseurs ?

- J'en suis certain. Je dirais qu'ils recherchent la même personne. J'ignore encore s'il s'agit de moi ou du jeune Hobbit…

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Je n'ai plus plaisanté depuis notre départ de Thalion, il y a plusieurs semaines ! Apprenez qu'avec ses alliés dunéens, Saroumane, le supérieur de mon ordre, a lancé une offensive contre ces intrus et celles des tribus de Dun qui les ont aidés. Il en a défait plusieurs groupes. Pouvez-vous conjecturer d'où ils viennent ?

- Vos révélations sont troublantes. Je suis certain que ces Hommes ne viennent pas d'Eriador. Ils n'en connaissent pas assez les voies. D'après leur parler, je dirais qu'ils sont originaires du Rhovanion oriental. Nous devons craindre une connivence avec le nécromancien.

- Je présume que Saroumane est parvenu à cette conclusion. Il a pris en charge cette menace, à présent. Ils ne passeront pas les cols méridionaux des Monts de brume ni la trouée de Rohan sans qu'il en soit averti et agisse avec promptitude. Il en a déjà fait éliminer plusieurs troupes nombreuses dans le sud.

- Dans ce cas tout est pour le mieux ! Sa réputation est celle d'un puissant magicien et d'un allié de parole, même si nous n'avons pas de lien avec lui. »

La confiance et les éloges d'Arathorn froissèrent quelque peu le magicien gris, qui n'en opina pas moins du chef. Il enchaîna :

- « Vous voilà libre de mener l'expédition que vous projetez.

- Imaginez ce qui pourrait être accompli en cas de succès !

- Promettez-moi de soumettre vos plans au conseil…

- Les décisions concernant mon peuple ne seront pas subordonnées aux intérêts de tiers, fussent-ils nos plus sûrs alliés !

- Maître Elrond n'est pas seulement votre plus ancien et indéfectible allié ! Il est surtout par sa naissance le chef de votre maison, le frère de votre lointain aïeul. Cela au moins devrait éveiller votre sens de la loyauté ! Consultez vos amis, entendez leur avis, puis prenez vos décisions et assumez-les. »

Cette passe d'arme les avait laissés courroucés. Ils se séparèrent, fulminants. Vers midi Gandalf réveilla le Hobbit et se prépara pour la dernière étape de leur périple : rallier Fondcombe. Arathorn quant à lui avait prévu de rejoindre ses Hommes pour réorganiser la surveillance et planifier son expédition. Après quelques lieues erratiques sous la direction du rôdeur soucieux de brouiller leur piste, ils firent leurs adieux. Gerry implora, la larme à l'œil :

- « Je croyais que vous viendriez avec nous. J'aurais aimé apprendre l'art des pays sauvages !

- Nous nous retrouverons à Fondcombe dans quelques jours, jeune écuyer. Alors ma route passera probablement par le haut col à l'est de la Dernière Maison Simple. Me suive qui m'aime !»

Gandalf se rembrunit et ne fit aucun commentaire. Le Dùnadan était maître de ses décisions.

Ils se trouvaient alors au sommet pierreux d'une colline dénudée. Derrière eux s'élevait la brume dans la vallée de la Sonoronne. En contrebas devant eux une pente herbeuse menait à un bois de hêtres et de chênes. Arathorn leur décrivit le chemin à suivre. Ils se quittèrent alors, le magicien, le Hobbit et le poney s'engagèrent dans la morne pente.

Fut-ce par chance ou par la grâce d'une destinée écrite dans les étoiles ? Un sillon plus loin, Gandalf remarqua des traces étranges dans la terre meuble au milieu des herbes hautes. Il siffla vigoureusement, à la grande surprise du Hobbit. Quelques instants après, Arathorn surgit sur leur gauche, sans que les compagnons l'aient entendu approcher, comme un lutin des champs apparaît soudain dans les coquelicots et les graminées :

-« Encore besoin d'aide ?

- Il se pourrait bien…, répondit Gandalf d'un air grave. Je vais faire confiance à un Homme de l'art puisque j'ai la chance de compter un rôdeur parmi mes alliés. Que pensez-vous de ces traces ? »

Le Dùnadan se pencha jusqu'à la mousse et examina attentivement de grandes portions du sol, durant de longues minutes. Se relevant il déclara :

- « Des petits orques, une douzaine, pieds nus et légèrement armés. Ce sont probablement des gobelins du Mont Nassglan6 de la tribu des Nashlârs, non loin d'ici. Ils sont de petite taille et vifs comme des serpents. Leurs traits sont souvent empoisonnés… Ils se déplacent en bandes rapides pour marauder dans les collines au nord d'ici ou ponctionner nos troupeaux de moutons. Quelques pasteurs sont revenus dans les environs avec notre aide voilà certainement ce qui les attire. Ces traces se dirigent vers le nord, probablement vers les collines. Ils sont passés ici il y a deux jours.

- Nous devons courir à leur secours ! », glapit Gerry sans réfléchir. Il espérait vaguement montrer sa valeur, comme un jeune écuyer devant un chevalier accompli.

Arathorn et Gandalf échangèrent un sourire discret.

-« N'ayez crainte, maître Hobbit ! Nous avons retiré les troupeaux lorsque les attaques ont commencé. Agneaux et pasteurs sont en sécurité bien au nord d'ici. », répondit le Dùnadan.

Il éleva la main en lançant un court caquetage. La petite grive vint se poser sur son poing levé. Après un rapide conciliabule, elle s'envola à tire d'aile vers le nord. Arathorn reprit :

- « Ils n'iront pas loin. Avant la tombée du jour ils seront interceptés. Mais je ferais mieux de vous accompagner, pour votre sécurité. »

Gandalf s'amusa beaucoup, sans rien en laisser paraître sinon une lueur dans le regard, du prétexte adopté in extremis par le Dùnadan pour changer d'avis sans perdre la face. Il ne l'en aima que plus. Quant à Gerry, il débordait de joie.

1 Un loup-garou !

2 Le gué des sauts

3 Le saut des loups-garous

4 Luigi Pirandello

5 En Egladil : l'Angle. Bande de terre située entre les rivières Fontgrise (Mitheithel) et Sonoronne (Bruinen)

6 Pointe Blanche


	9. La vallée de la combe fendue

Chapitre 8 – La vallée de la combe fendue

L'allégresse du Hobbit fut de courte durée. On ne voyage pas avec un rôdeur en guerre comme l'on batifole dans la Comté. Les étapes furent longues et sinueuses, et les repas, froids et rapides. L'apprentissage d'écuyer-rôdeur semblait se borner au ramassage du bois, à la cueillette des baies sauvages, au fouissage de racines et surtout à la marche sempiternelle et aux veillées nocturnes. A peine la pipe du soir fut-elle autorisée encore fallut-il l'autorité de Gandalf pour la faire admettre. Arathorn l'apostropha d'un air moqueur :

-« M'expliquerez-vous cette nouvelle marotte ? Voilà de nombreuses années que les habitants du petit pays de Bree cultivent et consomment l'herbe à pipe. Ils furent imités récemment au sud de la Comté. Et voilà que Gandalf le gris adopte lui aussi ce curieux rite. J'ignorais que les magiciens s'adonnaient à ces petites manies. Cette herbe n'a pas de propriété connue, hormis son distillat que nos ancêtres de l'Ouïstrenesse utilisaient contre les douleurs et l'apathie. Souffrez-vous de douleurs chroniques ou d'une apathie rampante ?»

Le charbon des pupilles de Gandalf se porta à incandescence sous ces sourcils hérissés. Le magicien allait répondre lorsque Gerry s'interposa précipitamment :

- « C'est Tobold Sonnecor qui inventa l'herbe à pipe dans la Comté il y a longtemps ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, le Dùnadan lui répondit d'un air docte :

- « L'herbe à pipe de la Comté est très récente. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que j'en ai l'air, vous savez ? C'est bien à Bree jadis que l'habitude de sécher les feuilles et les bourrer dans des pipes a été prise il y a quelques siècles, à l'arrivée de tribus réfugiées du pays de Dun. Le vieux Tobold a importé ces méthodes et a certainement mis à profit la présence de variétés distinctes de plants, adaptées au climat du quartier Sud. Nos gardiens du gué de Sarn traitent parfois avec le maître du manoir Sonnecor, qui est le terroir le plus fameux. Mais l'herbe elle-même fut apportée au cours du second âge par les colons numénoréens, les ancêtres de mon peuple. »

L'héritier du Thain se sentit vexé que soit contestée à la Comté la paternité de cet art. Alerté par l'air renfrogné du Hobbit, le rôdeur reprit :

- « Mais le quartier Sud a su donner ses lettres de noblesse au séchage et au fumage, et faire de la culture d'herbe à pipe une véritable industrie. Mon cher Hobbit, voilà un savoir-faire et une richesse qui pourraient contribuer à vitaliser le commerce d'Eriador ! »

Le Hobbit n'avait jamais envisagé sa verte Comté comme un haut-lieu économique, capable d'exporter des denrées rares et élaborées. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, qui n'opérait d'ordinaire que pour les plats et entremets ou pour les visages et appâts féminins, afin de dénicher un précédent où la Comté aurait brillé par l'inventivité industrielle ou l'astuce commerciale de ses habitants. Il ne trouva que les récits semi-légendaires de son origine, embellis, édulcorés et polis par des siècles de paix et d'isolement croissant. Il exprima sa désapprobation instinctive d'une évolution qui mettrait les siens au contact de l'inconnu :

- « Mon peuple entretient une longue tradition de modeste prospérité : nous produisons ce dont nous avons besoin. Tout surplus est mis en conserve, si cela est possible, sans quoi nous nous résignons à le consommer malgré tout. Les progrès élaborés pas les Nains industrieux, les Elfes profonds ou les Hommes inventifs ne nous touchent guère. »

Gandalf, qui tirait sur sa pipe en lorgnant l'échange avec amusement, vint contre toute attente épauler Arathorn :

- « La plus haute tâche de la tradition est de rendre au progrès la politesse qu'elle lui doit et de permettre au progrès de surgir de la tradition comme la tradition a surgi du progrès.1 »

Cette intervention ébahit le Hobbit et irrita le Dùnadan, car Gerry était à présent entièrement occupé à démêler l'astucieux linod2.

- « Une tradition n'est jamais qu'un progrès qui a réussi.3 », résuma le Dùnadan pour couper court. Il enchaîna avec conviction :

« Votre peuple s'est remarquablement accommodé des traditions d'Arnor. Les trous inhospitaliers et humides de vos années d'errance ont profité des techniques de construction des Hommes, qu'elles fussent héritées des Elfes ou découvertes par eux-mêmes. Vos coutumes ont amalgamé nos lois qui, mieux qu'une tradition pastorale, régissent l'occupation de la terre, son travail et sa défense. Et votre peuple a apporté sa contribution au maintien du royaume, à tel point qu'il lui a survécu.»

Arathorn marqua une pause pour préparer ce qu'il avait à formuler :

- « Vous avez à présent vécu par vous-même une part du long labeur des Dùnedain au service de la tranquillité de la Comté. Nous ne demandons rien en échange : que la Comté reste libre et insouciante ! Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il en fut autrement. Mais si vous songez un seul instant que notre peine a pu nous gagner votre sympathie, vous devez considérer l'opportunité qui se présente à vous et à nous. Votre peuple maîtrise les techniques de l'herbe à pipe. Etendre la production de cette denrée et l'acheminer vers vos voisins peut nous aider à rebâtir un Arnor prospère et fort ! Songez à la gloire d'apporter à vos voisins, une richesse qui les aide à se relever !

- Mais personne d'autre que nous ne fume l'herbe à pipe !», dit le petit Hobbit d'un ton incrédule.

Cette protestation du bon sens, que Gandalf résistait à l'envie d'opposer au Dùnadan depuis plusieurs minutes, fit tomber ce dernier des sphères d'enthousiasme où il s'envolait, aux dures réalités.

- « Pourtant, un magicien s'y adonne déjà ! », murmura-t-il avec espoir.

Puis il ajouta plus cérémonieusement :

- « Maître Hobbit, faisons un pacte : vous m'apprendrez l'art de l'herbe à pipe, en retour je vous enseignerai les voies des rôdeurs !

- C'est une chose entendue ! », répondit le Hobbit en réprimant un bâillement.

X-X-X

Le lendemain le petit groupe reprit son chemin à l'aube. Ils rejoignirent la route de l'est dans un bois de pins odorants. Gandalf conduisait un poney qui trainait ses fers d'un air de lassitude résignée. Le Hobbit trottinait aux basques du Dùnadan qui arpentait la route au pas long et régulier des rôdeurs. Une pente herbeuse les mena au gué de la rivière Sonoronne. Gerry apprécia le contact de l'eau fraiche mais Arathorn le hissa sur le poney, car les eaux grossies de la fonte tardive des neiges ne lui permettaient pas de traverser sans danger.

Ils gravirent une pente raide parmi de grands mélèzes et débouchèrent sur un plateau herbeux, parsemé d'amas d'énormes blocs de pierre grise. Traversant quelques bosquets de sapins, ils cheminèrent quelques lieues dans un vent d'ouest vif et frais qui lavait le ciel de ses nuées blanches. Un peu après la pause de midi, ils quittèrent la route en direction du nord, dans un bois de conifères gris-vert. La pénombre sous les arbres les contraignit à ralentir le pas sur le tapis d'aiguilles qui étouffait les sons. Les branches basses entravaient leur marche et lacéraient leurs flancs. Curieusement, ils trouvaient toujours plus facile de progresser vers leur droite, ou même de revenir sur leurs pas. Mais Gandalf tint le cap. Puis le sol devint très inégal, encombré de rochers coupants. Le poney refusa d'avancer, sans parler de Gerry. Arathorn entonna un petit air elfique aux oreilles de la monture, qui reprit péniblement sa marche. Ils durent mobiliser toute leur force de caractère pour traverser la rocaille. Gandalf dut écarter quelques serpents agressifs, avec son bâton.

L'air se remplit progressivement de vapeurs qui montaient à la tête avec des senteurs enivrantes de résine et de miel. Les voyageurs résistèrent difficilement à cette brume de sommeil il fallut toute l'énergie de Gandalf et toute l'expérience d'Arathorn pour rester éveillés et guider poney et Hobbit dans le droit chemin. Des craquements sourds et des froissements fugitifs fusaient des arbres noueux. Un énorme tronçon de branche sèche tomba avec fracas devant eux. Ils durent lutter contre un enchevêtrement croissant de racines et de branches, sentant sourdre autour d'eux la rumeur menaçante de la forêt en colère. Ignorant délibérément les menaces et faisant taire leur peur, ils arrivèrent brutalement au bord d'un précipice, que masquait un fin brouillard odorant qui s'en échappait. Gerry serait tombé dans le gouffre si Arathorn ne l'avait pas retenu. De sveltes silhouettes d'archers surgirent du brouillard autour d'eux, brandissant un instant leurs armes avant de s'évanouir sous les frondaisons de mélèzes.

Les voyageurs suivirent l'arête vers leur gauche. Quelques chuchotements de bienvenue, mêlés de quolibets amicaux, ponctuaient leur lente et prudente avancée. Puis ils trouvèrent l'entrée dissimulée de la vallée secrète : l'à-pic se fit moins vif et les volutes dévoilèrent par instants un petit chemin muletier qui descendait dans les brumes, environné de sapins. L'écho confus d'une puissante rivière coulant en contrebas en un rapide courant leur parvenait tamisé par le brouillard dense mais lumineux. Ils descendirent longuement par l'étroit chemin. Soudain la brume se dissipa dans leur descente sur le sentier. Au détour d'un lacet, une large vallée se dévoila, encadrée d'un arc-en-ciel scintillant.

Sous un précipice de quelques toises, une pente raide de pins s'adoucissait en un dévers de chênes et de hêtres pour se terminer par un espace clos en pentes douces de champs et de vergers. La vallée de la combe fendue était alimentée à l'est par une puissante chute d'eau, du pied de laquelle s'élevait un fin brouillard. La rivière traversait la large vallée en chantant, et s'échappait vers l'ouest par un étroit défilé. L'air se réchauffa au fur et à mesure qu'ils dévalaient les degrés, révélant des odeurs de sèves et de pollens.

La vallée parut beaucoup plus grande au Hobbit lorsqu'ils débouchèrent de la pente boisée : des bosquets aux multiples nuances de vert avoisinaient de nombreuses petites cultures qui luisaient dans l'air serein. Une harde de chevaux paissait au loin près du défilé occidental, dans les ombres projetées par un soleil déclinant. Gerry se rendit compte qu'à présent un ciel radieux régnait au-dessus de la combe, sans la moindre nuée. A l'orient de la vallée, sur les pentes supérieures près de la chute, de petites chèvres blanches gambadaient et faisaient tinter leurs clochettes en un joyeux chant de bienvenue.

La douceur du printemps effleurait les voyageurs de ses fragrances de vergers en fleurs. Les sons enchanteurs du renouveau allégeaient leurs membres fatigués et les transportaient en une époque d'innocence et de paix lorsque le monde était jeune. Gerry devait à jamais se remémorer sa descente sinueuse dans la splendeur magique et secrète des terrasses scintillant hors du temps des mortels.

Au fond de la vallée, un pont de pierre étroit et sans parapet leur permit de rejoindre la berge opposée, parsemée d'habitations. Des rires, des chansons et des paroles de bienvenue accueillirent les voyageurs comme ils s'avançaient un à un sur le pont. La plupart prenait en pitié moqueuse le nouveau protégé de Gandalf. La rivière coulait sur un lit de pierres multicolores, qui chatoyaient parfois comme des gemmes au fond du courant impétueux.

Un grand château d'Elfes élevait ses pinacles non loin de la chute d'eau. Ils grimpèrent la dernière pente avec allégresse et atteignirent le perron de la dernière Demeure Accueillante4 à l'ouest de l'ancien monde. Le portail s'ouvrit silencieusement, et une compagnie de belles gens s'avança pour les accueillir.

X-X-X

Des jeunes filles coiffées de couronnes de fleurs des champs chantaient dans la langue elfique qui a le pouvoir de donner forme aux mots ailés. Leur balade contait les pérégrinations de Mithrandir5 et son infatigable tutorat des jeunes mortels, tant periannath que aratani6. Un grand Elfe à la longue chevelure blonde, entouré de quelques membres de la maison d'Elrond, s'avança les paumes ouvertes vers l'avant.

-« Namarië7 ! », dit-il en levant la main au niveau de son visage.

Il accueillit Gandalf en sindarin avec une considération complice, puis Arathorn avec une déférence formelle, enfin il se courba jusqu'au niveau du Hobbit avec un sourire en adoptant le parler commun :

- « Soyez le bienvenu dans la demeure d'Elrond, maître Touque ! Je suis Erestor, le chambellan et conseiller du Seigneur de Fondcombe. Vous trouverez ici le repos du corps et de l'esprit. »

Gerry restait rarement bouche bée. Pourtant la beauté des lieux et des gens l'avait depuis un moment privé de la faculté, pourtant singulièrement développée chez lui, d'exprimer ses impressions. Il retrouva la tournure prosaïque des Hobbits et demanda étourdiment, oubliant toute forme de politesse :

- « Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

- Les compagnies errantes de nos frères restent rarement sans nouvelles des contrées d'Eriador. Nous vous avons croisé plus d'une fois dans les bocages ou les forêts du Bout-du-Bois, là-bas dans la Comté. Encore que vous nous ayez rarement aperçus, vous-même. Mais ne soyez pas étonné si maître Elrond sait tout de ceux qui approchent son domaine, qu'ils soient ou non guidés par des alliés et des amis des Elfes comme les puissants seigneurs qui vous accompagnent. »

Gerry eut la sensation mitigée que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ces derniers jours était connu du maître des lieux. Sa raison lui disait que cette impression était sans doute exagérée, mais il devinait confusément que les petites vicissitudes du monde extérieur trouvaient ici une proportion toute relative. S'étant rendu compte qu'il avait désorienté son hôte, il s'inclina très bas :

-« Je vous supplie de pardonner la hardiesse Hobbite, qui n'est due qu'à mon éblouissement. Nos saluts consistent essentiellement à décliner nos noms et liens de parenté. Vous sembliez connaître les miens, aussi n'ai-je rien su ajouter ! Soyez mille fois remercié de votre accueil cordial et de votre offre de repos. »

Le grand Elfe rit :

- « Nos propres formules consacrées à l'accueil des amis ou des étrangers ne font plus guère cas des Hobbits, j'en ai peur ! Mais les periannath sont gens courtois. Que sera votre éloquence lorsque vous aurez goûté au repos…»

Il ajouta d'un ton facétieux :

- « … ou aux tables de cette maison ! »

Cette fois Gerry n'en douta plus, cet Elfe en savait long sur ses faits et gestes – et même probablement trop long, il allait devoir tenir sa langue. Erestor les entraîna à l'intérieur.

X-X-X

Le Hobbit fut rapidement pris en charge par un Elfe menu et souriant, qui le mena par maints patios et salles aux décors aériens. Sa petite chambre donnait sur la pente nord de la vallée, directement sur une véranda bordant un potager.

-« Mithrandir dit que cet endroit convient aux periannath. », dit l'Elfe dont le beau visage, jeune et joyeux, invitait à la confidence. Gerry remercia pour cette délicate attention et s'enquit aussitôt du jeune Elfe et des habitudes de la maison, notamment de l'heure des repas.

- « Je m'appelle Rùmil, répondit l'Elfe aux yeux rieurs. Je suis chargé de vous guider, de vous servir et de répondre à vos questions qui je vois sont nombreuses. Maître Erestor a pensé que la compagnie d'un jeune Elfe vous serait moins déroutante.

- Et quel âge avez-vous, Rùmil ?

- Ma mère a compté deux et vingt cycles de la soleil8 depuis ma venue en Terre du Milieu.

- Je suis donc votre aîné de trois printemps. Avez-vous l'habitude de recevoir des Hobbits ?

- Oui, Mithrandir en amène souvent.

- Oh ! Qui donc avez-vous reçu, je les connais peut-être ?

- La dernière fois, c'était quelques années avant ma venue dans ce monde.

- Ce n'est donc pas si souvent…

- Vous autres periannath avez votre propre appréciation du temps. La maison d'Elrond accueille depuis des siècles tous les peuples libres ligués contre les maux hérités de Melkor le Noir ennemi du monde. Mais il semble de nos jours que l'on ne puisse plus guère se fier qu'aux Elfes.

- Comment notre appréciation du temps pourrait-elle différer, puisque nous avons sensiblement le même âge ? Quant à votre perception des autres peuples libres, je dois avouer que je la partageais jusqu'à ce qu'on me forçât à quitter mon pays. Je veux dire : je croyais que seuls les Hobbits étaient gens sensés et ordonnés en communauté pour vivre libres hors du mal.»

Rùmil réalisa que son hôte avait probablement plus à lui apporter que ce que son apparence de farfadet insouciant n'en laissait paraître. Devant le beau visage elfique perplexe, Gerry partit d'un grand rire et pria Rùmil, à la grande confusion du jeune Elfe, de s'installer avec lui dans les fauteuils de la véranda :

- « Cette conversation prend un tour inattendu. Puisque je suis votre aîné, je vous prie de bien vouloir, en considération de mon grand âge, adopter une posture qui favorise la discussion et la réflexion. »

Gerry sortit et bourra sa pipe, s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils. L'Elfe s'assit sur le siège en face de lui mais n'osa s'y adosser. Penché en avant comme un serviteur ou un professeur attentif, il observait avec intérêt et curiosité le manège du Hobbit. Tirant sa première bouffée, Gerry se cala confortablement dans les coussins et annonça :

- « Voilà ce que nous autres Hobbits avons coutume de faire lorsqu'un moment de calme nous permet de nous élever au-dessus des nécessités immédiates. Que font les jeunes Elfes, lorsqu'ils ont du temps pour eux-mêmes ?

- Passées leurs jeunes années, les Elfes finissent par éprouver le besoin de plonger dans le courant de notre monde. Selon les personnes, ce besoin de répondre à l'appel de leur cœur et de trouver leur place se manifeste différemment. Certains ressentent l'envie d'explorer les vastes terres. D'autres se sentent appelés par le souvenir d'un parent, même s'il a rejoint les salles de l'attente de Mandos. Tous ne sont pas appelés au même âge, bien sûr. En fait je vous en parle surtout par ouïe-dire car les jeunes Elfes ne sont plus guère nombreux. Les Elfes de lumière souffrent en Terre du Milieu et aspirent à rejoindre les terres immortelles. Aussi les rejetons des Elfes se font rares dans ce monde qu'ils déserteront sous peu. Ici à Fondcombe, il n'y a qu'Idril, ma promise, qui soit aussi jeune que moi.

- Vous avez une promise ?

- Idril et Rùmil se sont promis l'un à l'autre voici cinq cycles de la soleil. Il parait que cette précipitation est très exceptionnelle. Peut-être est-ce là un signe de la précarité du destin des Elfes en Terre du Milieu… Nous nous unirons lorsque chacun aura été appelé et aura trouvé sa voie.

- Et dans combien de temps cela sera-t-il ? », interrogea le Hobbit, curieux d'évaluer l'abstinence elfique. L'Elfe répondit d'un air détaché :

- « Le temps n'a pas d'importance. Une union en toute sérénité, débarrassée des doutes de l'Appel, nous est essentielle. »

Une telle réponse ne pouvait satisfaire le Hobbit. Il interrogea plus avant, frénétiquement :

- « Mais comment savez-vous qu'Idril vous est destinée ? Comment l'avez-vous choisie ? Comment savez-vous que vous ne rencontrerez pas quelqu'un qui vous convienne mieux, plus tard ? Ce peut-il que son « Appel » soit plus fort que votre amour en fin de compte ? A-t-elle été appelée ? Et savez-vous quel est votre appel, Rùmil ? »

La rafale de questions abasourdit le jeune Elfe et le mit en garde. Ce besoin vorace de comprendre immédiatement, tous sujets petits et grands, sans ordre ni discernement, comme si le temps lui était compté, était certainement la marque d'un mortel. Mesurant combien ses réponses pourraient troubler le Hobbit, Rùmil s'adossa dans le fauteuil pour réfléchir et répondit posément :

- « Idril et moi n'avons aucun doute quant à notre union. Cette évidence s'est imposée à nous depuis notre jeune âge, de façon graduelle et conjointe. Nous ignorons si l'un ou l'autre se détournera, mais je ne crains pas cette éventualité, tant elle me semble étrangère à nos êtres. Pourtant l'histoire des Elfes nous enseigne que de tels malheurs se sont parfois produits. Ce fut le cas pour Gwindor et Finduilas au temps jadis. »

Gerry l'engageant à poursuivre, Rùmil conta l'histoire de Finduilas, la fille du Roi Orodreth de Nargothrond.

– « Ravissante et sage, elle était de longue date promise à Gwindor, un Elfe droit et puissant qui combattait le noir ennemi du monde aux côtés de son roi. Ils s'aimaient et ils s'unirent enfin. A cette époque la sécurité des royaumes elfiques résidait dans le secret et la dissimulation : les bandes d'Elfes protégeaient de vastes forêts, où leurs citadelles se trouvaient dissimulées. Il advint que Gwindor fut capturé par les orques et retenu en captivité dans les geôles du Nord. Brisé dans les tourments et mutilé par les mauvais traitements, il parvint enfin à s'échapper. Revenant vers les forêts de son roi, il secourut en chemin un humain du nom de Turin, qui avait commis de graves crimes par la malédiction de l'Ennemi. Retrouvant une part de son désir de vivre, il devint le mentor de l'humain et l'emmena avec lui, à l'encontre de la loi elfique.

A son retour au royaume secret de Nargothrond, Gwindor fut fêté comme un seigneur des Elfes. Turin s'intégra à la communauté, multipliant les prouesses contre les orques. Gwindor quant à lui trainait son infirmité avec amertume, malgré les soins de Finduilas qui le veillait. Mais l'Elfe qu'elle aimait était profondément blessé dans son corps et dans son âme. Puis Turin s'éleva si haut dans l'estime du Roi, qu'il supplanta Gwindor dans son conseil privé, ajoutant encore à son ressentiment. Pourtant Gwindor et Turin restèrent amis, jusqu'à ce que Finduilas, contre sa volonté, sentît son amour se détourner de Gwindor et se porter vers Turin. Voilà un des noirs méfaits de l'ennemi, que d'avoir perverti un amour si profond. Par la suite tous périrent dans les guerres contre l'Ennemi, mais cela est une autre histoire.»

- J'espère que vos histoires ne sont pas toutes aussi tristes ! Pour ma part, je n'ai pas ressenti d'amour aussi profond…

- Peut-être est-ce l'étrange destin des mortels que de se choisir en toute liberté, avec la part de chance qu'impose le hasard des rencontres ?

- Peut-être… bien que je me demande si nous avons réellement un choix entier. En tout état de cause, les familles se mêlent fréquemment d'unir les jeunes gens, dans la Comté !

Devant l'air consterné de Rùmil, le Hobbit préféra changer de sujet :

- « Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit quels sont vos « Appels », bien que je ne sois pas bien certain de ce que cela signifie.

- Chacun de nous ne ressent qu'un seul « Appel », pour autant que je sache, hormis les princes des Noldor9 des années évanouies. Il s'agit d'une attirance irrépressible, d'une certitude qui se révèle puis se développe, ou plutôt de la découverte de ce qui vous convient. Idril ne pense pas avoir eu d'appel, bien qu'elle soit particulièrement douée pour les œuvres tissées de ses mains. Pour ma part, je sais depuis quelques révolutions, qu'il me faut rassembler la mémoire de mon peuple.

- Vous lisez donc les livres de tradition ?

- C'est cela, mais plus encore je m'en vais méditer sous la direction de maître Elrond pour me remémorer les souvenirs du peuple des Sindar, tout particulièrement de mes ancêtres. »

La profondeur désintéressée et éternelle de ces immortels laissa le Hobbit quelque peu perplexe. Il préféra à nouveau changer de sujet :

- « Vous disiez donc que Mithrandir amène parfois quelques Hobbits à Fondcombe ? Mais que viennent-ils y faire exactement ? Et repartent-ils un jour ? Les trouve-t-on changés ?

- Certaines rencontres nous changent pour toujours. Mithrandir a le don d'éveiller la volonté, l'altruisme et la résistance au mal. Il a particulièrement les Hobbits en affection, mais l'on dit ici qu'il vagabonde sans cesse par le vaste monde pour éveiller et soutenir toutes les bonnes volontés, quelles qu'elles soient. Ses protégés apprennent vite à voler de leurs propres ailes, à brûler de leur propre flamme. Après tout, ce sont des mortels. De toute façon il est périlleux de se mêler des affaires des magiciens.

- Périlleux jusqu'où ?

- En dehors des dangers du monde, je devine que le péril principal en accompagnant Mithrandir est de se confronter à ses propres limites. Par essence, l'on ne peut s'y préparer. »

Gerry n'appréciait pas du tout la perspective d'une confrontation avec ses limites. Il n'avait que trop l'impression de les avoir déjà atteintes lors de ce voyage aventureux. La sensation d'un manque dans sa mémoire resurgit en prenant un nouveau sens : ce qu'il avait oublié devait constituer une de ses limites. Rùmil se rendit compte qu'un tracas contrariait son hôte. Pour lui changer les idées, il lui proposa de visiter les cuisines, se rappelant ce qu'Erestor lui avait enseigné à propos des préférences des Hobbits. En effet, le trou de mémoire disparut du champ des préoccupations immédiates de Gerry, supplanté par un creux à l'estomac.

X-X-X

Elfe et Hobbit cheminèrent de patios en salles, deux jeunes gens discutant du sens de la vie en découvrant de proche en proche qu'ils n'avaient guère de chances de se comprendre, sous le regard compatissant des statues de marbre. Le duo croisait de nombreux Elfes surpris et amusés de cette jeune et joyeuse compagnie hétéroclite et du sérieux décalé des propos au milieu des oratoires et des colonnades majestueuses de Fondcombe. Dans un couloir bordé de chambres, deux joyeux lurons bruns aux yeux de chat poussaient des chariots chargés de nourriture devant eux en faisant la course ; tout de vert vêtus, ils narguèrent Gerry et Rùmil qui ne purent ponctionner l'appétissant chargement.

Sous un dôme bleu nuit miroitant de milliers de gemmes, une grave dame Elfe tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans une répétition de danse. Lorsque la demi-douzaine de danseuses aperçut le Hobbit, la compagnie disloqua sa fragile formation et se précipita autour du « mignon petit lutin ». L'excitation fut à son comble lorsqu'elles remarquèrent la forte pilosité sur le dessus des pieds du Hobbit. Gerry refusa les propositions pressantes de jouer un faune dans le tableau vivant que préparait le groupe. Rùmil dispersa ses amies avec gentillesse et fermeté, aidé de sa promise Idril, la plus jeune des danseuses.

Enfin les deux jeunes gens atteignirent les cuisines. Jamais Gerry n'aurait pu imaginer un spectacle aussi grandiose. Des alignements de cuivres rutilants reflétaient les flammes de lampes multicolores qui pendaient des voûtes recouvertes de glaces d'argent. La verrerie alignée dans des placards transparents étincelait comme les brillantes mailles de chevaliers. Un bataillon de mirlitons veillait devant des feux de diverses couleurs, sous l'œil vigilant du maître-queux qui donnait le rythme d'un chant partagé par tous les Elfes de la pièce. L'immense salle bruissait d'agitation, mais un ordre invisible cadençait l'intervention appliquée et inspirée de chaque protagoniste. Par moment, le maître de cuisine, s'approchant d'un plat, saisissait un ustensile ou un ingrédient et entonnait une variante ou un contre-chant, qui possédait son unité propre mais se mariait à l'air d'ensemble.

-« Demain nous fêterons Nost-na-Lothion10, le début de l'année elfique, dit Rùmil avec délectation. Il y aura des chants, des danses et un grand festin pour toute la maisonnée. Nous aurons des invités spéciaux. Maître Erestor a dit qu'une troupe des Nains de Dùrin va nous rejoindre, vous rendez-vous compte ? Et c'est pourquoi Medianendil11, le Maître des cuisines d'Elrond, chante le rite du printemps. Les mets promettent une saveur toute particulière ! »

Le Hobbit n'avait rien contre chanter en travaillant, mais corser un plat par une recette musicale défiait quelque peu son sens culinaire. Rùmil le prit par la main et s'avança timidement vers le Maître de cuisine si affairé. Medianendil les aperçut du coin de l'œil. Il enchaîna aussitôt sur la strophe qui enjoint aux petits parasites et rongeurs du printemps de laisser tranquilles les jeunes racines et les bourgeons en fleurs. Le jeune mais fin Rùmil fit prudemment demi-tour, mais un chef de rang l'intercepta pour le conduire à une réserve, où il lui concéda quelques denrées pour que son hôte et lui se sustentent dignement sans déranger la préparation de la fête. Un plateau roulant suffit à peine à contenir les petits pains, gâteaux, miel, confitures, viande séchée, lait et jus de fruits. Les deux larrons jugèrent leur sort acceptable et battirent en retraite sans demander leur reste, Rùmil attrapant au passage un panier d'osier.

Les compagnons descendirent la colline en devisant comme de vieux camarades, passant un moment léger à discourir de leurs coutumes et de leurs espoirs. Ils partirent à la recherche d'un endroit « au calme », c'est à dire dans l'esprit d'un Hobbit, un coin agréable, propice au boire et au manger sans interruption d'aucune sorte. Mais toute la vallée offrait le panorama riant d'un printemps prometteur. Au détour du chemin joliment pavé, ils découvrirent un petit kiosque au toit évoquant les voiles d'un vaisseau elfique. Mais lorsqu'ils en approchèrent, ils découvrirent que l'endroit « au calme » était déjà occupé et fort animé.

Gandalf et Arathorn, face à face, s'y opposaient une fois encore avec vigueur sur le grave sujet du renouveau d'Arnor. Une belle et gracieuse femme aux longs cheveux aile-de-corbeau était assise un peu à l'écart, un petit garçon sur ses genoux. Tous deux jouaient avec la vieille grive, mais la dame suivait avec attention et une certaine anxiété le débat des deux Hommes, intervenant parfois en modérant l'un ou l'autre. Rùmil et Gerry ralentirent le pas sans même se concerter. Apparemment la curiosité des jeunes Elfes vaut l'esprit inquisiteur des jeunes Hobbits. Ils s'accroupirent au pied du talus sous le kiosque et écoutèrent.

Arathorn poursuivait l'exposé de ses vues :

- « …Seul un puissant état peut lutter contre les forces obscures et sécuriser ses frontières. Outre un guide incontesté et un noyau de combattants dévoués, un royaume fort nécessite avant tout des ressources et des échanges avec ses voisins alliés.

- Mon cher Arathorn, Eriador est fortement dépeuplé depuis la défaite d'Argonui. La victoire obtenue avec l'aide du Gondor et des Elfes de Lindon est loin, et ces deux alliés connaissent eux-mêmes désormais de graves difficultés.

- Ils en auraient moins si Arnor pouvait renaître et combler d'un peuple industrieux les étendues sauvages autrefois cultivées. Vous le savez, nous avons développé un réseau de fermes et de gardiens de troupeaux dans l'ancien Arthedain occidental, autour de nos refuges secrets et le long de la route de l'est. Nous sommes sur le bon chemin, nous avons commencé à rétablir de petits noyaux d'industries qui viennent les compléter : tanneries, séchage des viandes, moulins, forges, brasserie, fermes à houblon…

- Les Dùnedain sont trop peu nombreux pour soutenir autant d'activités. Les orques du nord et des monts de brume vont fondre sur vous avant que les populations n'aient le temps de croître et de se fortifier.

- Les Hommes ne peuvent croître sans ressources, Gandalf !

- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tôt, Arathorn. Mon cœur me le dit.

- Le mien m'ordonne de ne pas attendre. Combien de temps encore mon peuple devra-t-il rester dans l'anonymat, caché comme des vagabonds sans foyer ni art de vivre ? Notre temps est venu, Gandalf ! Songez que depuis la guerre des Nains et des orques, la menace des gobelins s'est considérablement réduite. Une fois les premières agglomérations recréées, nous serons capables, avec l'aide de nos foyers cachés déjà installés, en sus de la Comté et Bree, de réduire rapidement notre dépendance en denrées importées, telles que les vêtements, les armes et les outils. Puis viendront des industries à plus grande échelle. Par exemple nous planterons des arbres de coupe dans la vallée intermédiaire du Gwathlo, pour une future industrie navale du Minhiriath.

- Vous rêvez à l'ambre et à l'ivoire de la grande baie de Forochel ! J'espère que vous n'imaginez pas restaurer la flotte de baleiniers de Tharbad ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Le nord est sous l'emprise d'un mal qui dépasse votre entendement, Arathorn. Et son influence atteint jusqu'au cœur d'Eriador certains hivers. Vous devez d'abord sécuriser l'intérieur du territoire, comme les hauts hantés de Tyrn Gorthad, puis vos frontières.

- Vous sous-estimez les capacités de mon peuple, Gandalf. Certaines activités perdurent comme autrefois : la cire et le miel d'Eldanar, la laine des hauts de Cardolan, les fourrures de Numeriador, le Houblon de Bree et de la Comté…

- Cela est sans doute vrai, mais reconnaissez que ces activités ont plus besoin de votre protection que de vos connaissances.

- Mais nous n'avons pas perdu le savoir-faire de nos pères, nous l'avons patiemment entretenu durant toutes ces années de dissimulation, dans nos havres secrets sur la Lhûn et en Sirannar. Les élixirs de Fornost Erain, les teintures de Minas Tarma, les eaux lourdes d'Amon Emerie, les musiciens et les instruments de Bar Eketa, les parfums des collines du crépuscule, les herbes médicinales du lac Nenuial : toutes ces richesses dorment, discrètement préservées par des mains habiles et des esprits infatigables.

- Arathorn, je n'ai pas oublié ce que fut Arthedain du temps de sa résistance : les ferronneries et les satins de Thalion, les tapisseries des cantons de Feotar, les céréales de la vallée du Gwathlo étaient admirables. Certes, un royaume sans ennemis pourrait se développer et rouvrir les mines d'étain et de cuivre de Rhudaur, de fer dans les montagnes bleues, les carrières de marbre des collines du vent, et même l'exploitation des bois aromatiques des landes d'Etten ou de la tourbe des désolations d'Oiolad. Je sais aussi que vous rêvez de planter de la vigne en Eregion et j'ai récemment appris que vous envisagiez d'étendre la culture de l'herbe à pipe pour en faire commerce avec des peuples qui ignorent la pipe ! Vous l'entendez, le génie, le savoir et l'inventivité des Dùnedain me sont bien présents à l'esprit. Mais vous ne tenez pas assez compte de la peur qui paralyse les Hommes d'Eregion. Vos projets requièrent une main d'œuvre considérable. Or toute votre force en alerte réussit à peine à éloigner les raids d'orques. Les menaces décupleront lorsque vos fleurons, ces riches proies, commenceront à se faire connaître. Contre la puissance des dragons et la peur qu'ils inspirent, les garnisons ne servent de rien. Le temps n'est pas encore venu de restaurer Arthedain. Nous devons d'abord éradiquer le nord de ses fléaux.

- Vous conseillez la prudence, Gandalf. Je vous entends. Mais l'irrésolution ou la peur de dragons chimériques ne doit pas nous paralyser. Nous avons réussi la première étape de mon plan : implanter quelques fermes et troupeaux et sécuriser la grande route de l'est. Mon ambition est d'étendre ce réseau vers Rhovanion puis vers Gondor. Les nouvelles que vous amenez de Saroumane et la bataille que nous avons gagnée me font penser que nous avons raison.

- Un mal se trame en Rhovanion, qui a tenté de nous atteindre en effet. Mais ne méprisez pas les Grands Vers ! Il me parait malvenu de risquer vos précieuses ressources alors qu'il n'est pas encore temps. Vos refuges restent vulnérables J'imagine que c'est la raison de la présence ici de votre digne épouse et de votre petit-fils ?

- C'est exact. Mais mon fils aîné Arvedui conduit nos braves vers Tharbad pour chasser ces rôdeurs noirs. Il me rejoindra ici après la victoire.

- Prenez garde que tout le pays de Dun ne s'embrase. J'ai assisté récemment à l'exécution sommaire d'une tribu par une autre. Il n'y a pas d'espoir dans un combat à outrance de ce genre. C'était horrible, Arathorn. Je vous exhorte à des actions plus mesurées.

- Vous manquez cruellement de vision d'avenir, Gandalf.

- Vous manquez dramatiquement de réalisme, Arathorn. Ma vision, contrairement à la vôtre, se base sur des observations et non des rêves. Mais peut-être entendrez-vous raison, si ce n'est de moi, du moins au conseil que Maître Elrond ne devrait pas manquer de convoquer sous peu.

- A quel propos ?

- Au sujet d'une certaine expédition dans le nord !

- Ce projet est l'initiative des Dùnedain ! Il n'a pas sa place dans un conseil ! Je désapprouve que vous en ayez parlé !

- Je n'en ai pas parlé ! Mais des faits et des protagonistes nouveaux sont apparus. Vous devriez considérer cela comme un signe et le méditer longuement ! »

Là-dessus Gandalf irrité se leva, salua le couple, caressa la tête du petit garçon et s'en fut de son pas décidé vers la demeure d'Elrond, marmonnant dans sa barbe et ressassant sa rancœur. Rùmil, accroupi avec Gerry au pied du coteau où se dressait le kiosque, tourna un visage amusé vers le Hobbit. Surprendre les grands dans une passe d'armes peu reluisante ne manquait pas de piquant !

Son sourire s'effaça en une expression d'alarme. Le semi-Homme, adossé au talus et blanc comme un linge, les yeux injectés de sang, haletait avec difficulté, la main sur le cœur. Le récit de Gandalf lui avait remémoré l'atroce tuerie d'Hommes par des Hommes dont il avait été témoin, ce massacre gratuit engendré par son anneau. Voilà ce qui lui avait été caché pour son propre bien. Sa limitation intime lui était révélée s'en approcher l'avait confondu d'horreur. Un mélange de dégoût et de culpabilité lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il revit le regard haineux du loup-garou qui appelait son côté sombre. A moitié inconscient, son esprit amalgamait les violences subies ces derniers jours. Gerry avait la sensation que son anneau de puissance était au cœur de ce déferlement, qu'il craignait de traîner derrière lui comme une malédiction chevillée au corps. La face hideuse et grimaçante emplissait son esprit, elle s'approchait jusqu'à le dévorer…

Rùmil le secoua gentiment, le força à se lever et le mena lentement sur le chemin pavé. A mi-chemin des pâtures occidentales, ils s'installèrent au doux soleil du printemps sur un banc disposé devant un bassin d'eau claire. Le Hobbit attaqua une miche à belle dent et sa tournure d'esprit morbide s'évanouit. L'insatiable appétit du Hobbit pour les mets terrestres et les "étranges voies des Elfes" étonna Rùmil.

« La flamme des mortels est vive mais fugace. Leur destin doit s'accomplir en peu de temps. », songea l'Elfe.

Une fois repu, Gerry s'étendit dans l'herbe « pour un instant ». Constatant que cet instant semblait s'allonger pour un temps indéterminé, Rùmil s'assit en tailleur devant le bassin et plongea lentement dans la profonde méditation des Elfes.

X-X-X

Lorsqu'il en sortit, le soir tombait. Le Hobbit était toujours étendu, mais ses yeux grands ouverts évoquaient une terreur malgré le reflet du ciel limpide. Rùmil secoua Gerry sans succès. Le Hobbit poussa un cri rauque :

- « Il essaie d'entrer, il se rapproche ! »

Saisi d'un tremblement, le semi-Homme se débattit violemment avant de retomber inerte mais tous les membres raides. Rùmil appela à l'aide. Arathorn accourut et prit le Hobbit dans ses bras. Rejoignant son épouse en revenant vers le château, il lui montra le petit corps inanimé.

- « Qu'a le garçon, Aremel12 ? S'il te plaît, peux-tu le soigner ? », demanda le petit Arafin.

Devant l'insistance anxieuse de son petit-fils, Arathorn déposa le Hobbit dans l'herbe. Son épouse se prénommait Luinloth13 et appartenait à la lignée des guérisseurs de Fornost Erain. Elle examina rapidement le Hobbit, dont le teint gris commençait à virer au bleu. Son visage aux traits fins et réguliers se plissa d'anxiété contenue. Elle effectua une ranimation d'urgence en poussant rapidement sur la poitrine du semi-Homme, qui se remit à respirer en sifflant. Elle prit une feuille dans une discrète aumônière suspendue à sa ceinture et l'écrasa en frottant vigoureusement ses paumes. Puis elle ouvrit ses mains et souffla sur les débris devant le visage du Hobbit. Enfin elle frotta doucement de ses mains le front, les paupières, les tempes et les ailes du nez du Hobbit. Le petit corps reprit progressivement une respiration plus aisée.

-« Heureusement que mon petit-fils a demandé de l'aide immédiatement, dit Luinloth. Le semi-Homme respire maintenant normalement. Mais il est possédé d'un rêve atroce au-delà de mes pouvoirs de guérison, et qui aura raison de sa résistance si l'aîné de notre maison ne prend soin de lui. »

Arathorn reprit son petit écuyer dans ses bras et courut vers le château. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gerry était dans son lit, entouré de Rùmil, Gandalf et Arathorn, qui arboraient des mines graves.

Un Seigneur Elfe entra dans la petite chambre, rejetant les pans de sa robe bleu-nuit de riches velours et satins. Son visage alliait la grâce méditative des Elfes, l'endurante volonté des Hommes et la sagesse des mages. S'approchant du lit, il pencha vers le Hobbit sa tête couronnée d'une chevelure sombre comme les ombres d'une nuit sans lune et ceinte d'un bandeau blanc. La lumière des étoiles se reflétait dans son regard gris argent, révélant les souvenirs de tout son peuple, tant heureux que tristes, porteurs d'espoirs et de regrets. Le visage d'Elrond était sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux, noble et beau comme celui du premier Roi des Hommes avant la blessure du monde.14 Le Roi couronné de maints étés, montrait la maturité de sa pensée et la vigueur de son bras guerrier. Son front reflétait la plénitude du savoir elfique mais son sourire discret trahissait la lassitude désabusée de nombreuses années de lutte. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe, Elrond Peredhel15, réputé pour sa sagesse et sa clairvoyance, tendit sa main guérisseuse vers le front de Gerry.

Le Hobbit était nu et paralysé dans un faisceau dardé par une pupille noire en amande, entourée d'un iris jaune et strié de feu. Il sentait ses dernières résistances céder aux pulsions impérieuses et sauvages de ce regard. Il allait revêtir une peau de loup et courir vers ses congénères sous la lune. Le faisceau se dissipa comme fumée au vent comme Elrond s'interposait en levant le poing. La bête lâcha prise, incapable désormais de retrouver le Hobbit. Gerry, enfin libéré, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Une voix chaude et rassurante l'appela :

-« Revenez, Gérontius, votre ennemi est parti. Revenez vers la lumière ! »

Gerry ouvrit un instant des yeux exorbités. La main d'Elrond sur son front le rassura. Il s'endormit enfin, respirant d'un rythme apaisé. Elrond soupira :

-« Ce jeune Hobbit vient d'échapper à un sort peu enviable. Je suis surpris de sa résistance opposée à l'esprit animal qui l'avait subjugué. Il va maintenant se reposer jusqu'à demain. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre à présent. J'ai fermé la porte. Mais je sens que Gérontius porte encore par devers lui un grand poids, comme une responsabilité qui l'accable, une faute qui le ronge ou un risque qui le fait douter. Rùmil va le veiller et me préviendra si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se produit. »

Elrond donna des instructions détaillées à Rùmil, qui devait régulièrement assainir l'air de la pièce avec les vapeurs d'une décoction. Tous se retirèrent pour la nuit.

X-X-X

Lorsque Gerry s'éveilla, Gandalf et Arathorn fumaient de concert, assis dans les fauteuils de sa véranda. Ils avaient renvoyé Rùmil se reposer après sa nuit entière de veille. Le Hobbit ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et vit les deux Hommes s'approcher de son chevet. Leurs visages reflétaient tout à la fois la joie de le voir revenir à la santé et la crainte qu'il conserve une blessure au cœur. Gerry fut ému de leur évidente sollicitude. Arathorn sourit d'un air d'enfant gâté :

- « Voyez ce que le tourneur sur bois m'a confectionné ce matin ! Il a choisi de la racine de bruyère. »

Il brandissait une pipe en bois beige qui fumait abondamment. Le Hobbit s'écria :

- « Mais votre pipe est en train de flamber. Donnez-moi cela, avec ma blague à herbe. »

Les affaires du Hobbit lui avaient été retirées. Elles étaient empilées sur un coffre, propres, reprisées avec art et pliées. A côté, sur un plateau d'argent, était rassemblé le contenu de ses poches. Gerry fouilla sa blague d'un air soupçonneux mais y trouva tout ce qu'il avait craint en voir disparaître. Il retira un petit instrument qu'il utilisa pour vider la pipe sur le plateau, au grand désarroi du Dùnadan. Gandalf dissimulait mal son hilarité. Gerry lui lança un regard de reproche. Il gratta consciencieusement le fond du foyer, bourra ensuite à nouveau la pipe avec une herbe à pipe légère et bon marché, et l'alluma avec l'aide du magicien.

-« Arathorn, vous auriez dû m'attendre pour votre première leçon. Une pipe en bois se prépare avec méthode. Il vous faudra plusieurs séances pour réparer les brûlures incontrôlées que vous venez de lui faire subir. »

Arathorn était heureux de subir les remontrances outrées du petit Hobbit, plutôt que d'avoir à partager les reproches d'un magicien anxieux du sort de leur pupille. Gerry fit tirer quelques bouffées au rôdeur qui reconnut que la fumée prenait enfin une saveur acceptable.

Les trois amis s'entretinrent longtemps dans des volutes de plus en plus épais, dans une ambiance fort détendue. Rùmil revint en portant un plateau de victuailles. Il n'était pas allé se reposer, mais avait réuni quelques « remonte-Hobbit ». Il ouvrit les fenêtres d'un air réprobateur, dispersa la fumée et réclama du repos pour son protégé. Gerry se laissa faire comme du temps de son enfance, où sa nourrice le protégeait par des demi-vérités médicales, des foudres d'un père trop exigeant.

En début d'après-midi maître Elrond vint visiter Gerry, qui avait complètement recouvré la santé après un nouveau somme :

- « Bienvenue à Imladris, Gérontius fils de Fortimbras Touque. Je vois que vos amis ont su vous rendre le sourire. Mais nous devons encore accorder attention à votre complet rétablissement. »

Rùmil sortit de la pièce, laissant le Hobbit seul avec le seigneur de Fondcombe.

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Gerry se lança sur une voie qui surprit et alerta le seigneur Elfe :

- « Maître, que savez-vous de l'origine de mon peuple ?

- Se cachant dans les marais et les collines, les vôtres ont longuement vécu dans la vallée supérieure de l'Anduin, le grand fleuve qui longe du nord au sud le versant oriental des Monts de brume. Loeg Ninglorion16, c'est là l'origine la plus lointaine dont j'aie connaissance. Vous devriez consulter Perfendur, le maître des bibliothèques d'Imladris, qui vous aidera à rassembler ce qui a trait à l'histoire des vôtres.

- Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fort en lecture.

- Voilà une regrettable lacune pour un gentil-Hobbit, héritier du Thain de la Comté !

- Dites m'en plus, s'il vous plaît !

Elrond s'installa dans un fauteuil d'osier au chevet du Hobbit. Bien qu'il parlât alors le langage commun et non le sindarin, sa voix chaude et expressive avait le pouvoir d'éveiller les visions des choses passées :

- « Les Hobbits vivaient dans les marais au bord de l'Anduin. Ils tissaient peu de relations avec les Hommes et les fuyaient d'ordinaire. Une crainte et un péril croissants, qui émanaient de la forêt noire, sur la rive orientale du grand fleuve, les chassèrent progressivement de leurs refuges. Ils traversèrent les Monts de brume par petits groupes ou même par clans entiers, il y a de cela bien des siècles. Ils furent nombreux à trouver la mort durant ce périple. Ils se répandirent en Eriador et se multiplièrent à nouveau. Certains s'établirent dans l'Angle, entre les rivières Bruinen et Mitheithel. D'autres traversèrent Eregion où ils côtoyèrent les tribus du Pays de Dun. Un petit groupe parvint à s'établir au cœur des Monts de Brume. Un autre fonda les villages Hobbits dans le pays de Bree. Mais la plupart finirent par s'établir sur les terres méridionales de royaume d'Arthedain, le dernier des états des Dùnedain. Ils furent en butte à la résistance des grands nobles qui protégeaient leurs droits féodaux. Aussi le Roi de Fornost Erain, qui avait besoin de cultivateurs, octroya-t-il aux Hobbits la grande étendue de terres que vous connaissez, ce qui attira la plupart des Hobbits d'Eriador. Le royaume Dùnadan entra dans la clandestinité, mais la Comté survécut. Elle s'est aujourd'hui étendue à l'est, lorsque les Vieilbouc annexèrent le Pays de bouc, et au sud, jusqu'à comprendre une large part de la berge ouest du brandevin, mais ses frontières nord et ouest sont pratiquement inchangées depuis sa création.

- Alors mes ancêtres sont passés par Eregion, l'ancien royaume des Elfes ?

- Certains d'entre eux, oui. Mais parlons de vous à présent. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Libéré de toute emprise et reposé. »

Le ton du Hobbit parut au guérisseur beaucoup trop enjoué pour être honnête. Elrond poursuivit :

- « Vraiment ? Vous avez subi l'assaut d'une terreur du monde des anciens, un loup-garou buveur des âmes et du sang des vivants. Vous en avez réchappé juste à temps. Mais votre rédemption ayant tenu à peu de chose, je dois vous rendre sensible à certains risques que vous pourriez désormais courir. »

Le grand Elfe marqua une pose pour observer le Hobbit, qui prit une mine profondément intéressée :

-« Je vous crois sensible au sort de vos semblables et enclin à la pitié. Ces qualités soutiennent certainement votre force et votre joie de vivre et vous ont aidé à repousser l'appel de la sauvagerie, de la destruction et des ténèbres. Mais j'ai décelé en vous un doute ou un fardeau. »

Une nouvelle pause s'ensuivit, durant laquelle le Hobbit affecta d'attendre la suite, de cet air composé du petit innocent qui fait fondre toutes les commères de la Comté. Il va de soi que cette comédie n'abusa pas Elrond :

-« D'expérience, partager ses doutes ou ses peurs avec un tiers, qui ne serait pas impliqué, peut vous aider à surmonter ou contourner ces difficultés. »

A nouveau un silence s'installa, pesant pour Gerry, éloquent pour Elrond.

-« Je ne cherche pas à vous voler vos secrets, Gérontius Touque. Je vous mets en garde contre ce poids qui pèse sur vous : il vous rend plus vulnérable au mal qui rôde. Votre sentiment de culpabilité vous désigne parmi d'autres comme une victime plus facile à atteindre. En dépassant vos doutes, vous vous renforceriez à double titre.

- Maître Elrond, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de me défaire sur d'autres d'un fardeau dangereux dont je suis seul responsable.

- Je comprends. Mais peut-être ce fardeau serait-il plus léger s'il était partagé par des amis prêts à vous épauler en connaissance de cause. Et peut-être le jugeriez-vous moins dangereux, pour vous-même comme pour les autres, si vous acceptiez de le soumettre au sage. Ne vous laissez pas retenir par la honte, car elle n'est pas de mise entre amis, surtout pour faire face aux mensonges de nos sombres ennemis. »

Gerry réfléchit silencieusement, tenté de s'ouvrir à Elrond et Gandalf. Il lui faudrait alors avouer le vol d'un anneau de puissance, sa tentative pour l'utiliser, ses premiers succès, et la grande attirance des serviteurs de l'ombre. En cela Elrond se trompait, pensait-il : ce n'était pas lui mais son anneau qui les attirait. Gandalf l'avait averti du danger inhérent aux anneaux de puissance, mais il se sentait incapable d'abandonner celui-ci. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il se mentait, mais il garda le silence en prétendant rendre l'anneau à son propriétaire lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Elrond ressenti l'hésitation et perçut le raidissement dans l'expression et le port du Hobbit, et sut qu'il avait échoué à l'aider.

-« Il n'est pas question pour quiconque ici de vous forcer en aucune façon. Mais puis-je me permettre un conseil ?

- S'il vous plaît, maître ! »

Le ton obséquieux du Hobbit renforça la détermination d'Elrond, qui lui parla sans détours :

-« Je vous crois en danger, jeune Hobbit. La loyauté envers vos amis me parait être subordonnée, ou même le prétexte à vos intrigues personnelles. Je vous recommande de mettre vos affaires en ordre, sous peine de tomber sans espoir de vous relever. Vous devrez soutenir une épreuve qui vous montre la valeur de la fidélité. Si vous souhaitez me parler, je serai prêt à vous aider. »

1 Jean d'Ormesson

2 Vers, épigramme, mot d'esprit.

3 Maurice Druon

4 Traduction personnelle de « homely home » dans les romans du Pr. Tolkien. Refuge pour les peuples libres. Les gens de bien y trouvent accueil, conseil, réconfort et guérison - tant sur le plan physique que moral - et surtout la capacité à se retrouver eux-mêmes avant d'affronter des épreuves dans le monde extérieur.

5 Le gris pèlerin, Gandalf

6 Tant semi-Hommes (Hobbits) que humains de haute lignée (probablement les Dùnedain)

7 Contraction du sindarin A na marië, « portez-vous bien », salut de rencontre comme de séparation.

8 Soleil, en sindarin, est féminin. Le jeune Elfe n'a pas conscience de commettre une erreur grammaticale, car il associe le soleil à la maya en charge de conduire le char du soleil.

9 Sans doute Rùmil pense-t-il au Roi des Noldor, Finwë, qui épousa successivement deux femmes Elfes, et dont la descendance s'opposa souvent en de périlleux, sinon mortels antagonismes.

10 Eclosion des fleurs

11 Littéralement : celui qui aime donner à manger…

12 Ar-Emel : Grand-Mère

13 Fleur bleue en Sindarin

14 Sans doute le visage d'Elrond permet-il d'imaginer celui de son frère Elros, qui choisit la condition mortelle et devint Roi de Numénor. Cela se produisit de nombreux siècles avant la déchéance et la submersion de Numénor.

15 Elrond le Semi-Elfe

16 Champs aux iris

16

Le livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque

© Chiara CADRICH


	10. Le conseil des rois en exil

Chapitre 9 – Le conseil des rois en exil

Ce midi-là, la maison d'Elrond résonna d'appels et de préparatifs inhabituels. Outre les prémisses de la fête du printemps, une troupe de Nains était attendue dans l'après-midi. Glorfindel, un seigneur Elfe de Gondolin la cité perdue, fut envoyé à leur rencontre pour les guider. Il les mena par des chemins tortueux et dissimulés jusqu'à la vallée secrète de Fondcombe. Jamais ils ne pourraient retrouver la même voie pour y revenir. Mais les Nains se rendirent bien compte de ce traitement qu'ils jugèrent discriminatoire et outrageant. Harassé et irascible, Thraïn leur seigneur se montra hautain et cassant dès leur arrivée. La chaleur et le charme du maître d'Imladris évitèrent sans doute un regrettable accrochage.

Les Nains ayant confirmé la raison de leur présence d'un ton assez revendicateur, Elrond convoqua un grand conseil pour le lendemain, comme Gandalf l'avait prévu. Par la suite Erestor dut déployer toute sa diplomatie et toutes les ressources que la maison d'hôte de Fondcombe pouvait déployer. L'humeur massacrante de la troupe s'étant à peine adoucie, ce furent des Nains grognons qui, le soir venu, rejoignirent la grande salle du festin.

Entretemps les proches d'Arathorn se préparaient à passer outre ou devancer les résultats du conseil. Le seigneur des Dùnedain n'acceptait pas que l'on restreignît leurs droits à suivre leur propre voie. Les rôdeurs passèrent quelques heures à fouiller et copier des cartes dans la grande bibliothèque de Fondcombe, sous la surveillance désapprobatrice de Perfendur.

Arathorn envoya en éclaireurs rapides ses quatre meilleurs Hommes, ceux à qui il confiait ordinairement la garde de sa famille. Leur mission consistait à trouver la mystérieuse destination et proposer un itinéraire aussi sécurisé et secret que possible pour un groupe important, avec montures et équipements. Ils partirent immédiatement vers le nord, les uns à l'occident et les autres à l'orient des Monts de brume. Le refuge de sa famille n'étant plus gardé, Arathorn avait fait venir son épouse Luinloth et son petit-fils Arafin en bas-âge à Fondcombe, sous la protection de Maître Elrond.

La Dame des Dùnedain se gardait bien de le montrer, mais elle était troublée. Elle avait rêvé à plusieurs reprises, pendant le voyage, qu'un danger guettait son époux sur le chemin du renouveau d'Arnor. La rencontre avec Gerry lui avait remémoré certains détails de ce rêve :

_« Renouvelée sera la splendeur dispersée,_

_Les terres sauvages repeuplées seront royaume. _

_Sur la longue route du sinueux retour,_

_Aux cardinales vertus, au courage et au sacrifice,_

_Fidèle écuyer de la Comté rétablira l'honneur _

_Souverain de la maison de Valandil. »_

Luinloth craignait que le sacrifice évoqué dans ses rêves prémonitoires ne fût trop grand pour elle, mais la présence d'un écuyer semi-Homme lui apportait cependant un espoir. Aussi insista-t-elle pour que son époux recrutât le petit Hobbit dans son expédition. Elle ne l'avoua pas, mais elle espérait aussi que la présence du Hobbit entraînerait celle de Gandalf, dont le jugement et la force constitueraient un atout pour l'expédition et la sauvegarde de son époux.

Rassurée par les concessions qu'elle avait obtenues d'Arathorn, la Dame des Dùnedain confia son petit-fils Arafin à une petite femme Elfe vive et souriante et alla vaquer à sa toilette pour la fête du printemps.

Luinloth et Arathorn firent leur entrée dans la grande salle du banquet au bras l'un de l'autre. La Dame portait une haute coiffure élaborée et un diadème d'argent qui exaltaient son port royal. Une ceinture de mailles gris sombre soulignait sa taille fine et haute sur sa robe de mousseline d'argent. Elle souriait alentours aux visages tournés vers son couple comme aux jours de célébration dans le royaume du Nord. La Dame venait passer une soirée de divertissements mais l'esprit de son époux était déjà ailleurs : aux côtés de ses éclaireurs ou avec ses aides qui préparaient le matériel de l'expédition. Vêtu d'une tunique de velours cramoisi et de chausses noires, son esprit semblait déjà se trouver en pleine joute oratoire lors du conseil à venir.

Gandalf arborait sa robe grise habituelle, mais débarrassée des accrocs et des souillures du voyage grâce aux mains habiles des couturières Elfes. Le magicien s'entretenait avec Elrond, Glorfindel et Erestor. Les lustres gracieux diffusaient une douce lumière qui s'accrochait aux chevelures d'or et d'argent de la plupart des Elfes, mais les visages des grands seigneurs luisaient presque par eux-mêmes.

Rùmil avait amené Gerry un peu plus tôt dans la salle dont le Hobbit avait admiré les tentures diaphanes, les éclairages tamisés et les somptueuses tables de fête. Le jeune Elfe s'affairait maintenant pour les festivités qui suivraient le repas. Le Hobbit se sentait un peu seul et assez incongru, même si les hautes et élégantes silhouettes et les visages beaux et graves des Elfes le fascinaient. A l'entrée du couple Dùnadan, plusieurs Elfes s'inclinèrent. Gerry se dirigea lui aussi vers la Dame et le Seigneur, en quête d'un sourire ou d'une compagnie. Il sortit des groupes serrés qui papotaient entre les tables et se trouva visible, devant le couple qui cheminait vers la table d'honneur au centre de la salle. Son regard croisa celui de la Dame, lumineux et profond il crut un instant que la reine suprême des Elfes s'était invitée à la fête. Il resta sans voix tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui, souriants. Tous deux se penchèrent pour lui tendre la main. Pris d'un besoin subit d'exprimer sa reconnaissance, Gerry baisa leurs deux mains et mit un genou au sol. Relevant la tête, il dit à la Dame :

-« Vous m'avez sauvé hier comme votre époux m'a secouru il y a quelques jours. Je vous offre mon service à tous deux, si la reconnaissance, la fidélité et les faibles talents d'un Hobbit peuvent être utiles à vos seigneuries. »

L'assistance elfique avait fait cercle et silence autour de cette scène inattendue entre mortels. Le couple se regarda un instant - l'Homme d'un air hésitant, la femme d'une mine suppliante. Arathorn, le visage à présent grave, dit sévèrement au Hobbit :

-« Il ne s'agit point là d'une promenade, Gérontius Touque. Il vous faudra vivre l'existence des rôdeurs, disciplinée, dangereuse et frugale.

- J'y suis résolu», répondit le Hobbit qui hésita pour évaluant quelle exigence serait pour lui la plus contraignante : anonymat ou frugalité ?

Puis la Dame s'inclina pour le relever. Elle planta son regard hypnotique dans celui de Gerry et lui dit :

-« Nous vous recevons pour vous instruire et nous servir. Vous serez l'écuyer de mon époux. Répétez ses mots après lui ! »

Arathorn quêta du regard l'approbation de Gandalf et l'obtint. Le seigneur Dùnadan prononça alors d'une voix sévère :

-« Je jure fidélité au Capitaine et à la Dame des Dùnedain d'Arnor. Je promets de les servir par la vie ou par la mort, en temps de paix ou de guerre, jusqu'à ce que mon seigneur me délie en tant que Hobbit lige. », ce que répéta le Hobbit en tremblant. La Dame reprit alors :

- « Nous vous entendons et ne manquerons pas de vous employer selon vos aptitudes et de vous récompenser à la hauteur de vos services. »

Puis la Dame ajouta sur un ton plus confidentiel et maternel :

- « Je vous confie maintenant à la garde l'un de l'autre pour l'aventure qui s'annonce dans le nord. »

Ce témoignage de fidélité avait redonné le sourire au Dùnadan. Gandalf admira l'habileté politique de la Dame qui venait d'affirmer sans être contestée, l'intention de son époux de mener ses propres plans à bonne fin. Maître Elrond observa la scène sans montrer aucune émotion, cherchant à évaluer la sincérité du Hobbit.

Arathorn sourit à Gerry :

- « Mon premier ordre est que vous preniez part à ces festivités. Peaufinez vos manières et tâchez de gagner le cœur de nos hôtes et de leurs invités ! »

Gerry s'inclina. Erestor vint prendre le Hobbit par la main pour le conduire à sa place. Thraïn et sa suite allaient se présenter à l'entrée de la salle d'un instant à l'autre, et le majordome tenait à ce que l'accueil préparé par Elrond eut la salle entière pour témoin, sans autre perturbation ou facétie de Hobbit. Gandalf et le couple Dùnadan prirent place à la haute table.

Alors une voix claire annonça l'arrivée des Nains, qui s'avancèrent en masse compacte jusqu'au seuil, et firent halte, les mains à la ceinture. La plupart avaient retiré leur cotte de mailles et ne portaient plus qu'un haubergeon de cuir ou une tunique de couleur vive. Si toutes leurs armes pendaient aux râteliers de leurs chambres, le groupe donnait néanmoins l'impression de se préparer à une mêlée farouche. Barbes et tignasses hirsutes, brunes, rousses, blondes ou blanches, une fois libérées de la masse des lourds casques et heaumes, avaient été domestiquées au moyen de nattes et d'onguents aux effets plastiques étonnants. Un grand Nain, l'air farouche sous ses tresses marron, gardait les bras croisés, dépassant d'une demi-tête ses deux voisins aux barbes blanches.

Elrond, Erestor et Glorfindel s'avancèrent au-devant des Nains. Ils s'inclinèrent et tendirent leurs paumes vers leurs hôtes, les accueillant de paroles courtoises :

-« Soyez les bienvenus dans ce refuge des peuples libres, héritiers de la maison de Dùrin. Que vos barbes poussent toujours plus longues !

- Que la salle de votre trésor regorge des richesses de votre labeur ! », répondit Thraïn à moitié dans sa barbe.

- « Que soit doublement béni ce jour puisqu'il consacre l'apogée du printemps mais surtout la toute première visite du peuple des Longues Barbes en Imladris. »

Les trois Nains, personnages de haut rang, suivirent le maître de maison, jusqu'à la haute table.

Puis des Elfes vinrent inviter les Nains de la suite de Thraïn à se joindre aux convives qui s'assemblaient autour des autres tables. Tous cependant restaient debout devant leur fauteuil. Les danseuses Elfes entrèrent alors dans la salle en sautillant gaiement, chargées de guirlandes de fleurs. Elles en offrirent une à chaque convive. Les Nains, imitant les Elfes autour d'eux, les passèrent en collier ou s'en coiffèrent, ce qui accentua l'effet comique de certaines chevelures. Les convives, répartis en plusieurs tables autour de celle du maître de céans, se congratulèrent en se souhaitant une année de douceur et de découvertes. On expliqua aux Nains et au Hobbit la signification de ce rite de renouveau.

Chacun s'assit alors à sa place, tandis que les jeunes filles revenaient avec des paniers d'œufs multicolores. Leur taille se graduait de l'œuf de grive jusqu'à la citrouille, la majorité atteignant la grosseur d'une belle pomme. Peints avec art et un soin du détail, ils présentaient une grande variété malgré une unité de style remarquable. Certains étaient pâles et veinés, rappelant le marbre. D'autres brillaient de mille feux. Parfois un dessin simple et délicat y figurait une plante ou un animal. Certains montraient des alliances chromatiques rares mais au pouvoir curieusement hypnotiques. Quelques œufs donnaient l'impression d'un verre sombre, parcouru d'éclairs ou de flammes fugaces. Tous évoluaient, leur parure changeait avec le temps, très lentement.

Les convives choisissaient manifestement au hasard, excepté les promis à qui revenaient des œufs semblables deux à deux. Les Nains très étonnés et circonspects choisirent chacun un œuf aux couleurs sobres et aux gracieux motifs géométriques. On pourrait y voir l'habileté de maître Elrond ou une mystérieuse prédestination en réalité les Nains imitèrent tous le choix de leur chef, qui en politique avisé opta pour un œuf de taille moyenne aux ornements sages et rassurants.

Elrond se levant prit à nouveau la parole :

- « Chers hôtes ! Voici qui mérite sans doute une explication. Au seuil de la nouvelle année elfique, les peuples du grand voyage ont toujours conservé ce rituel depuis notre éveil immémorial au bord du lac Cuivienen. Autrefois c'est la Dame de Fondcombe qui l'accomplissait avec tact et amour. Mais Celebrian a rejoint les terres immortelles et je perpétue cette tradition en souvenir d'elle, en attendant de la revoir en un autre âge du monde. Les œufs que vous avez choisis sont une promesse de renouveau et une grâce offerte par l'intercession des Valier. Certains sont vivants, et ils écloront en leur temps. Tous vous aideront, mais parfois à votre insu. Tous s'adapteront à vos besoins et à votre personnalité, souvent de façon inattendue. La promesse de certains restera inconnue pendant de nombreuses années. Moi-même je ne pourrais vous dire avec certitude ce qui en sortirait, même si j'en avais le droit. Certains ont cru observer que les œufs les plus utiles sont ceux qui éclosent le plus tard. Mais ces œufs doivent surtout nous rappeler que chacun d'entre nous a son rôle à jouer dans l'accomplissement du chant de la création, en gardant espoir et patience mais sans retarder ce qui doit être tenté. »

Les Nains montraient un visage effaré et dubitatif : Que pouvait-on penser de ces cadeaux elfiques, manifestement magiques, qui devaient certainement vous connaître pour vous aider ? Après sa confrontation avec Maître Elrond, Gerry nourrissait lui aussi quelques doutes quant à l'innocence et l'altruisme réels de son cadeau. Mais le visage consterné et intimidé des Nains, sans compter leurs mines exotiques et leurs barbes fleuries, donnaient un ensemble irrésistible qui eut raison de ses réticences et mit le Hobbit en joie.

Gerry lia conversation avec son voisin, un court mais large Nain doté d'un coup de fourchette hors normes. Ses yeux apeurés, surmontés d'un seul sourcil blond très fourni, ne pouvaient se détacher de son œuf, mais ils prirent assez rapidement une expression confiante et reconnaissante, après quelques verres d'un hydromel parfumé de jus de framboise. Les formules de présentation apprirent à Gerry que Barin était un arrière-petit-cousin de Thraïn, lui-même descendant en ligne directe de l'aîné des sept pères des Nains. Ce titre prestigieux laissant espérer une grande richesse, le Hobbit interrogea poliment le gros Nain joyeux sur les royaumes de son peuple. Gerry s'attendait à une envolée enthousiaste dépeignant les mines des montagnes bleues.

Il n'en fut rien. Barin décrivit une existence assez misérable de colporteur, fabriquant et vendeur d'armes ou d'outils dans l'Eriador. La troupe de Nains, qui n'était pas à proprement parler une « suite » du roi, mais plutôt ses proches parents, n'avait que tout récemment retrouvé un niveau de prospérité à peine décent.

Barin interrogea poliment le Hobbit en retour. Gerry eut l'intelligence de n'avouer que ce qui pouvait paraître familier et rassurant aux oreilles du bon Nain :

- « Ma famille vit dans la Comté, où je vaque aux affaires de mon père, ainsi qu'aux miennes. Je rencontre parfois des étrangers, parfois des Nains, à l'auberge du pont des arbalètes ou celle de Lézeaux, le Dragon Vert. Plus récemment, j'en ai rencontré d'autres à Thalion, qui faisaient des affaires au pays de Dun.

- Comme c'est passionnant ! s'exclama Barin dont l'ambition s'arrêtait souvent au seuil des auberges.

- La Comté parait parfois bien éloignée des grandes nouvelles du vaste monde…

- Mais vos semblables sont gens fiables, et c'est beaucoup à notre époque !

- Je vous le concède. Mais pouvez-vous me parler de vos œuvres ? », tenta maladroitement le Hobbit.

Le Nain ne saisit pas que Gerry tentait de le lancer sur la piste de ses propres travaux. Barin n'ayant jamais rien réalisé de vraiment remarquable, hormis à table, il étendit spontanément la question aux œuvres de la Maison de Dùrin et s'appliqua à décrire la splendeur passée du Royaume sous la Montagne.

-« Pouvez-vous imaginer un mont solitaire et gigantesque, parcouru de miles de tunnels, pourvu de nombreuses réserves abondamment fournies en victuailles et équipements en tous genres… Des armes et des outils approvisionnant tous les pays alentours... Des alliés par toutes les terres environnantes… Des coffres remplis d'or et de gemmes, des veines riches en minerais de fer, d'argent et d'or ! Des centaines de Nains travaillant d'arrache-pied ! Des colifichets admirablement forgés, d'une beauté insurpassable ! Et les salles de nos pères, immenses, éclairées de lampes magiques éternelles…

Mais cette splendeur parvint aux oreilles de Smaug le dragon, maudit soit son nom ! Dans son antre des Montagnes grises, le ver ailé entendit vanter les richesses de Thrór et de son peuple. Un soir, il vola jusqu'au Mont Solitaire et y pénétra par surprise, y tuant de nombreux Nains et pillant notre royaume souterrain… »

Gerry resservit à boire et à manger au pauvre Nain en pleurs, sincèrement désolé du chagrin qu'il lui causait. Sans doute son instinct de Hobbit s'accordait-il naturellement à celui de ce Nain casanier et gourmand– et de façon encore plus certaine, Erestor les avait-il placés ensemble en connaissance de cause. Barin reprit péniblement :

-« La plupart des Nains rescapés fuirent vers les monts du fer, tandis que le Roi Thrór et son fils Thraïn s'échappaient de justesse, tout roussis. En compagnie de quelques parents et fidèles serviteurs qu'ils purent rassembler, ils errèrent vers le sud et l'ouest et finirent par atteindre le pays de Dun où ils s'établirent pour un temps, rouvrant de vieilles mines abandonnées. »

Le Nain soupira et reprit :

- « Mais nos malheurs ne faisaient que commencer. Le Roi Thrór était désespéré par la situation précaire de son groupe. On eut dit qu'il pressentait la mort et semblait résigné. Souhaitant ardemment contempler le royaume de ses pères, Khazad-Dûm, Thrór partit vers le Nord avec un seul compagnon, Nàr. La porte occidentale étant close, ils passèrent le col du Rubicorne et trouvèrent ouverte la porte Est de la Moria. Nàr y assista alors à la mort de Thrór. »

Un nouvel accès de sanglots interrompit le gros Nain.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous infliger de tels tracas…

- Non pas, répondit Barin. Les malheurs de la maison de Durin sont méconnus. Mais vous ne réalisez pas encore à quel point Nàr fut éprouvé : l'orque Azog défigura Thror et dispersa son cadavre aux corbeaux. Mon oncle Nàr faillit se donner la mort de honte. Mais le ressentiment fut le plus fort. Il parvint à rejoindre Thraïn et lui conta l'odieuse fin de son père. »

Un feu couvait dans les pupilles du Nain. Il leva son verre, le vida et reprit :

- « Averti par Nàr, Thraïn appela les sept maisons des Nains à la vengeance de leur branche aînée, les Longues Barbes. C'est ainsi que nous exterminâmes les orques et gobelins des Monts de Brume et des Montagnes Grises !

- Formidable ! » interrompit Gerry.

- « Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas cette histoire, qui est pourtant un haut fait d'armes ! » protesta Barin.

- « Je suis heureux et honoré de m'instruire auprès d'un témoin et participant », éluda poliment le Hobbit.

- « Mais nous subîmes nous-mêmes de grandes pertes. A la bataille d'Azalnubizar, Thraïn vengea la mort de Thrór en tuant Azog mais nous ne pûmes reprendre la Moria… Les armées Naines se dispersèrent. Plus tard Thraïn pu rouvrir une petite mine de charbon dans le sud des Montagnes Bleues, et établir un commerce avec les communautés humaines des rivières Lhùn et Baranduin, ainsi qu'avec la Comté… Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes loin du royaume sous la montagne…»

Gerry laissa le feu s'éteindre dans les prunelles de son voisin, qui sourit en entendant le Hobbit si concerné :

- « Peut-être aurez-vous bientôt une autre occasion ?

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Un signe nous est parvenu récemment, qu'une place forte de notre peuple a été retrouvée ! Et nous allons nous y rendre bientôt ! Ce n'est peut-être pas très loin d'ici, au nord !

- Comme c'est enthousiasmant !

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas exactement où. Mais je ne devrais pas vous ennuyer avec nos histoires…»

Le gros Nain s'était soudain avisé qu'il était probablement en train d'en dire trop. Mais le repas prenait fin. Maître Elrond, qui avait placé Gandalf à sa droite et Thraïn à sa gauche, se leva en compagnie de ses hôtes de la haute table et se dirigea vers une salle attenante.

Soudain un bruit fracassant fit sursauter tout le monde. Barin s'était resservi de l'hydromel avant de quitter la table. Les vapeurs d'alcool accumulées pendant tout le repas l'avait rendu moins leste qu'il ne l'escomptait. Il bouscula son œuf en posant le flacon vide. L'œuf roula lentement jusqu'au bord de la table en oscillant. Lorsque Barin s'en aperçut, il n'eut que le temps de lancer sa main dans le vide pour interrompre la chute. Il rata l'œuf en lui donnant une impulsion supplémentaire qui l'envoya s'écraser à quelques pas d'Elrond.

La salle resta figée d'effroi. L'insulte était de taille. Thraïn devint rouge de honte, et Barin violet de confusion, d'une nuance qui rappelait la framboise ingurgitée. Elrond s'agenouilla en souriant devant l'œuf :

-« Il est de tradition chez nous de faire porter le « chapeau d'impatience » à celui de nos jeunes Elfes qui le premier brise son œuf du printemps par curiosité ! Mais vous en serez dispensé car cette subtilité vous avait été cachée. Voyons ce que le sort vous avait réservé… N'ayez crainte, cher hôte, vous n'avez brisé aucune vie innocente ! »

Dans les débris de l'œuf, Elrond ramassa deux petits ustensiles qu'il remit à Barin, qui s'était approché en tremblant. Les Nains environnèrent Elrond et Thraïn, tandis que Barin faisait jouer le mécanisme des deux ustensiles. Il eut bientôt en main trois couverts pliables – couteau, fourchette et cuillère d'argent et de nacre, d'un travail magnifique. Barin se confondit en excuses et remerciements. Elrond l'interrogea d'un air entendu :

-« Ces couverts de voyage, contrariés dans leur croissance, suffiront-ils désormais à votre appétit, maître Nain ?»

Un Nain à barbe et cheveux blancs dit tout haut ce que les autres Nains pensaient tout bas :

- « Les couverts de Barin ne sont jamais assez grands ou solides pour lui. Ce cadeau était parfaitement adapté, ou plutôt il l'est encore : ces couverts le rappelleront peut-être à plus de tempérance et de mesure… »

Les plus jeunes Nains, que la seule pensée de voir Barin se restreindre sur la nourriture et sur la boisson, retenaient mal leurs rires. Bientôt ce furent tous les Nains qui s'esclaffèrent à gorge déployée, accompagnés de Thraïn et Barin qui riaient nerveusement sous le regard bienveillant d'Elrond.

L'incident était clos. Les Elfes se détendirent eux aussi et tous les convives se rendirent dans la salle du feu. Gerry avisant Arathorn, lui glissa :

- « La réception est passée bien près d'une catastrophe…

- Jeune Hobbit, apprenez que ce ne sont pas les pierres qui bâtissent la maison, mais les hôtes. Vous seriez bien avisé de vous en inspirer. »

Une danse vint divertir les convives. Bientôt les Nains étaient répartis en petits groupes pensifs, assis sur les coussins, se laissant bercer par le charme elfique des danses et des chansons. Rùmil chanta un lai de Beleriand au grand plaisir de sa promise, et tous deux s'entretinrent de longs moments. Gerry se trouva à côté de sa Dame. Voyant son air absent, elle l'interrogea :

- « Mon écuyer, il convient de se montrer plus cordial et joyeux au seuil de la nouvelle année elfique. Qu'avez-vous ?

- L'œuf que j'ai reçu m'intrigue énormément. Croyez-vous que Maître Elrond ait une pensée particulière pour chacun d'entre nous ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre et c'est le charme de ces cadeaux. Ne laissez pas la curiosité ou l'impatience en gâcher la valeur. Faites-lui confiance. Il y a quelques années, Gandalf et mon époux ont reçu le même œuf. J'ai été rongée de dépit pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais au milieu de l'été, deux jolies petites grives jumelles sont venues au jour. Arathorn et Gandalf les ont élevées elles sont très intelligentes et capable de parler, à leur façon. Elles sont maintenant les meilleurs messagers qu'ils puissent trouver. J'ai donc pardonné sa facétie à maître Elrond, puisque ces grives protègent mon époux de certains dangers et me donnent de ses nouvelles. »

Luinloth parlait encore au Hobbit des coutumes elfiques de cette belle demeure, lorsque Gandalf fumant sa pipe vint le lui enlever, accompagné de Thraïn. Le grand chef Nain était vivement intéressé par les prouesses de fumée, aussi Gerry et Gandalf lui firent-ils une brillante démonstration, enchaînant figures géométriques et animales. Le Nain s'amusa beaucoup de ces petits tours et de la curieuse harmonie entre un vieux magicien retors et un innocent petit Hobbit.

Thraïn parla un peu de ses voyages et de ses allées et venues au travers de la Comté, demandant à Gerry comment était venue aux semi-Hommes la coutume de fumer. Le Hobbit conta l'histoire du vieux Tobold Sonnecor, en des termes mélancoliques qui émurent le grand Nain. Gerry avoua que tant de belles et merveilleuses choses, même ici à Fondcombe, ne pouvaient éclipser la douce sensation du « chez soi ».

-« Comme une mère, une contrée natale ne se remplace pas !1, dit Thraïn rêveur.

- J'ai quitté la Comté il y a quelques semaines, et ses habitants me manquent déjà, avec leurs maigres espoirs, petits ennuis et leurs menus travers. La moindre anecdote, même la plus ridicule, me les rend plus attachants à présent. »

Le Hobbit raconta alors un de ses souvenirs, tout empreint de l'innocence et de l'humour de la Comté.

- « Le maire de la Comté, Gilles Piedvaillant, avait inauguré un nouveau smial qui servirait de mairie aux Grands Smials. Il avait pressé la construction pour permettre cette inauguration le jour de la grande foire de mi-année. Il faisait chaud, et il avait tellement mangé et bu qu'après son discours, il s'était endormi sous la voûte, au frais. Son ronflement légendaire a fait fuir un à un tous ses concitoyens hilares. Et le malheur a voulu que la voute, trop rapidement consolidée, s'est effondrée sur lui. Il s'en est tiré sans une égratignure, à peine réveillé. Désormais on raconte dans toute la Comté que c'est son ronflement qui a fait effondrer la pièce !

- J'étais présent lorsque c'est arrivé, intervint Gandalf en riant. Nous n'avons ri qu'après l'avoir dégagé des décombres, aussi blanchi que son boulanger de père autrefois ! Il clignait des yeux de hibou et s'est immédiatement fâché contre la bande de galopin qui avait bâclé le travail. »

Les compagnons discutèrent tard dans la nuit, partageant des anecdotes. Gerry se rendit compte que Gandalf aimait profondément la Comté et ses habitants, en parlant comme un père, bienveillant avec tous et sévère avec chacun. Le magicien rappela que les Hobbits n'avaient pas toujours connu cette insouciante sérénité.

-« C'est sans doute de périodes troubles passées que ce petit peuple conserve une étonnante endurance.

- Il me reste encore à prouver mon endurance, dit Gerry dubitatif. Je n'ose imaginer les épreuves subies par la maison de Dùrin… Barin m'a conté votre terrible épreuve. J'admire votre pugnacité, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Thraïn qui répondit :

- A la fin de la guerre contre les gobelins, nous n'avons pas su pousser notre avantage et reprendre l'héritage de nos pères. Pourtant le besoin de vengeance s'est enraciné en nous. Nous l'avons transmis à nos fils comme une malédiction, le seul honneur et la seule richesse qui leur reste.

- Vos fils vous accompagnent-ils ?

- Mon fils Thorin est resté dans les montagnes bleues, bien contre son gré. Mais il doit engendrer des descendants avant de partir en quête. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui remettre les attributs de notre lignée…

A ces mots les yeux de Gandalf s'allumèrent. Ainsi le grand Nain avait la prémonition qu'une transmission des trésors de sa maison serait bientôt nécessaire… Il ne dit mot mais rumina longuement ce présage.

X-X-X

Longtemps après l'aube, un soleil radieux pointa au-dessus des chutes orientales de la vallée elfique. Les Nains ronflaient dans l'aile du bâtiment qui leur était dévolue. Le concert de vrombissements des basses entremêlés des bourdonnements plus aigus modulés sur tous les rythmes, parvenait jusqu'au couloir, faisant rire aux larmes les petits chenapans aux yeux de lynx.

Gerry ne ronflait pas, mais il aurait certainement prolongé sa matinée au lit sans l'arrivée de Rùmil, pimpant et enjoué. Il ouvrit les portes-fenêtres en fanfare :

-« Le Seigneur Dùnadan, votre maître à présent, m'a prié de vous secouer, maître Loir ! Votre place est à ses côtés et non au fond du duvet. Il vous mande pour l'accompagner tantôt au conseil. Mais auparavant il souhaite vous donner votre première leçon !

- Sans manger ? Sans prendre le temps d'une toilette matinale ?

- Sans manger, certainement ! Sans prendre le temps, certainement ! Mais sans toilette, certainement pas ! », lança Rùmil en riant.

Notre Hobbit se mit torse nu sur la véranda, s'aspergea de l'eau de la bassine et se frotta la tête et le visage énergiquement. Il se vêtit rapidement, ceignit son ceinturon avec sa dague et courut derrière le jeune Elfe rejoindre les Dùnedain qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés.

Une grande terrasse ovale pavée de marbre blanc reluisait au soleil, ceinte de gradins habilement taillés dans la roche, et envahis des racines de grands pins. Un bâtiment de porphyre assez bas, qui abritait une multitude d'armes d'entraînement et des décors de théâtre, formait l'assise de la terrasse. Les colonnades roses prolongeaient les orgues basaltiques naturelles qui s'alignaient dans le prolongement des chutes. En contrebas s'étageaient des terrasses de potagers et des pentes de vergers, jusqu'à la rivière grondant son chant matinal.

Dame Luinloth jouait avec nonchalance avec son petit-fils, assise dans les gradins. Quelques jeunes Hommes recevaient une leçon de tir à l'arc sous la surveillance d'un grand Elfe que Gerry avait croisé le soir précédent. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient retenus en arrière par une coiffe métallique élaborée et gracieuse. Il maniait l'arc avec une précision et une rapidité qui paraissaient surnaturelles.

Un peu à l'écart, Arathorn échangeait des passes d'arme avec un vigoureux sabreur Elfe aux cheveux noirs. Un instant Gerry crut reconnaître maître Elrond, sous une forme plus jeune. Mais les traits étaient plus durs et le regard plus adent.

Le Hobbit était en retard. Il fut reçu sans ménagement et commença par effectuer deux douzaines de montées et redescentes des gradins, au pas de course. Puis ses devoirs lui furent énumérés, sous le regard amusé et compatissant des jeunes archers, qui se souvenaient de leurs débuts. Il fut question de ponctualité, de rigueur, de dépassement de soi, de privations, en somme de tout le contraire de la philosophie et des habitudes d'un gentil-Hobbit choyé par la vie.

Après quoi ses aptitudes furent explorées avec minutie, sous l'œil expert d'Arathorn. Le capitaine des rôdeurs décida de le laisser manier la fronde, art dans lequel Gerry avait développé une habileté respectable. De toute manière les grands arcs des Elfes et des Hommes n'étaient pas adaptés à sa morphologie. Mais le plus urgent était d'enseigner au Hobbit les rudiments de l'escrime, pour qu'il puisse survivre au corps à corps. Paradoxalement son atout essentiel résidait dans sa petite taille, qui amenait ses assaillants à sous-estimer le danger d'une vive contre-attaque après une parade inattendue.

Sous le regard acéré de l'Elfe aux cheveux de jais, Gerry subit donc avec courage les assauts répétés d'Arathorn, qui reproduisait inlassablement les mêmes mouvements de base, jusqu'à ce que le Hobbit ne puisse plus lever les bras.

-« Vous pouvez courir vous laver et vous restaurer, Gerry ! », lui lança finalement Arathorn en souriant à son épouse.

Gerry se dirigeait d'un pas las vers la demeure d'Elrond, lorsque une voix mélodieuse mais autoritaire l'interpella du haut des gradins :

-« Gérontius Touque ! Nous n'en avons pas fini !... Cet après-midi vous étudierez avec moi ! Je crois que nous pourrons vous dispenser de leçons de savoir-vivre, cependant votre lecture laisse à désirer, m'a-t-on dit ! Mais pour le moment, obéissez à votre maître et ne soyez pas en retard au conseil. »

Gerry ne s'agenouillerait plus jamais à la légère. Il obtempéra dans un demi-sommeil et se rendit à la salle du conseil, devant laquelle il attendit son maître.

X-X-X

Gandalf et Arathorn arrivèrent ensemble, déjà passablement énervés :

- Ces sujets ne sont pas encore à sa portée ! Pourquoi au juste souhaitez-vous l'entraîner dans cette aventure hasardeuse ?, demandait le magicien

- Je compte le mettre à contribution lorsque je serai sur place !

- Dites plutôt que votre épouse vous l'a demandé !

- Et quand bien même ? N'est-ce pas à la demande d'Elrond que vous souhaitez vous-même ne plus le quitter des yeux ?

- Il suffit ! Cette dispute est stérile. Si vous maintenez votre décision, j'irai avec vous et le Hobbit, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Le Hobbit dont il s'agissait jugea franchement incorrect de parler de lui en sa présence, comme d'une quantité négligeable. Arathorn lui fit signe en entrant. Gerry le suivit et passa tout le conseil debout à quelques pas derrière le siège d'Arathorn.

Quelques Elfes au visage grave et réservé étaient déjà présents. La Dame Luinloth était assise aux côtés d'Arathorn, le visage attentif et sévère. Thraïn fit son entrée, paré de sa cotte de mailles, armé en guerre et flanqué de ses deux oncles, Nains de forte carrure au crâne dégarni et à la longue et fière barbe blanche.

La salle du conseil était en réalité une plate-forme bâtie en surplomb de la rivière. De gracieuses arches de pierre se joignaient en son centre, portant des plantes grimpantes qui, sautant d'une arche à l'autre, constituaient un toit de feuilles vertes et rouges. L'air était immobile et seul le gazouillis d'un rossignol troublait le discret écho de la chute d'eau.

Tous se levèrent ou rejoignirent leurs places lorsqu'Elrond parut. Il les pria de s'assoir et prit la parole :

« Vous êtes venus par vos propres voies, par hasard semble-t-il, et vous trouvez réunis à ma table sans avoir imaginé soumettre votre pensée à un conseil. Soyez tous remerciés d'y avoir consenti, car les alliés se doivent mutuellement le respect d'une concertation pour décider de leurs actions, sous peine d'être vaincus séparément. »

Elrond fit une pause après cette introduction, pour souligner l'importance capitale d'une action combinée. Ayant obtenu cet assentiment de principe, mais sans illusion quant aux difficultés à venir, il reprit :

« Vous vous trouvez donc réunis parce qu'une très ancienne mine des Nains a resurgi de nos mémoires hors des siècles de brumes… Thraïn, chef de la Maison des Longues Barbes, descendant de Dùrin l'aîné des sept pères des Nains, pourrait-il nous exposer ce qui l'amène parmi nous ?»

Le grand Nain se leva, reposant ses mains sur les tètes des deux haches de guerre glissées à sa ceinture.

« Depuis des décennies, la maison de Dùrin rumine sa rancœur. Nous avons déclenché la guerre des Nains et des orques pour venger mon père Thror. L'amère victoire nous priva de l'amitié des autres clans, qui perdirent la fine fleur de leurs armes sans compensation. Notre existence est celle des parias, se contentant de la place que l'on veut bien leur laisser, comme des invités non désirés. Mes proches vivent d'une petite mine de charbon des montagnes bleues, comme vassaux des Torses-larges.

Cela suffit. Nous voulons recouvrer nos biens, notre royaume, notre dignité. Nous désirons plus que tout conquérir un point de ralliement pour les Nains de Dùrin, croitre puis reconquérir Erebor. Voilà le désir qui a grandi dans nos cœurs toutes ces années d'expédients. Nous attendions un signe. Et ce signe est arrivé !

Nàr, mon oncle qui se tient à mes côtés, s'est rendu cet hiver en pèlerinage au royaume de sa défunte épouse, dans le nord des montagnes bleues. Les sources chaudes et sacrées de Nogrod lui ont révélé le réveil de la Pierre de Vie de Barum-Nahal ! »

Le grand Nain observa l'effet de sa révélation sur l'assistance. Personne ne sembla comprendre son exaltation ni même reconnaitre ce nom.

Dame Luinloth demanda, d'un ton recueilli :

-« Cet augure semble capital pour votre lignée, mais il est inaccessible pour qui en sait moins. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, noble Thraïn, nous expliquer qui ou ce qu'est Barum-Nahal ? »

-C'est le nom des principales mines près du Mont Gundabad où notre aïeul foula la pierre pour la première fois. C'est le nom primordial que nous n'enseignons pas. Nous vous le révélons ici pour que vous réalisiez l'importance de ce site pour le genre Nain. A Barum-Nahal, Dùrin forgea l'or pour la première fois. A Barum-Nahal la pierre prit vie pour que Dùrin façonnât son épouse. Cet endroit est la source jaillissante de notre famille. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Jamais aucun des présents n'avait reçu confession de Nain si précieuse et si émouvante. Maître Elrond se fit le porte-parole de tous :

-« Nous mesurons pleinement, cher Thraïn, l'importance capitale de Barum-Nahal pour le genre Nain. Nous vous remercions pour votre confiance. »

Mais Arathorn ne voulait pas laisser le conseil s'émouvoir. Il questionna sournoisement :

- « Quels sont vos plans, noble Thraïn ? Allez-vous investir Barum-Nahal et y rallier le peuple de Dùrin ? »

Luinloth posa sa main sur celle de son époux. Le grand Nain serra les dents pour répondre, tandis que ses deux parents s'approchaient pour le soutenir :

- « A ce jour Barum-Nahal est devenue une légende. Le site vénéré se trouve à quelque distance du Gundabad, son emplacement est au mieux approximatif, au pire une conjecture hasardeuse. L'endroit est certainement infesté de gobelins de longue date. Il fut reconquis au second âge par nos cousins des Barbes-raides, pour une brève période. Mais nos rivalités ne permirent pas de le garder. La tradition veut qu'un grand ver l'habite depuis des lustres. Le peuple de Dùrin ne l'a pas recherché depuis des générations. Nous ignorons comment nous y rendre, bien que la tradition Naine nous laisse entendre qu'il se trouve au sud du Gundabad, sur le versant oriental des Monts de Brume. Cependant nous avons une certitude : la Pierre de Barum-Nahal peut à nouveau donner la vie ! »

Après une nouvelle pause, Thraïn avoua :

-« Nous sommes venus consulter Elrond semi-Elfe pour nous conseiller et nous aider à trouver Barum-Nahal. Nous le reprendrons ou nous mourrons en essayant !

- Baruk ! s'exclamèrent les deux vieux Nains en chœur, avec un accent farouche dans la voix

- Et nous vous apporterons l'aide et les conseils dont vous avez besoin. », conclut Elrond sur un ton apaisant.

Arathorn fut saisi d'une sueur froide mais il se maîtrisa. Comment son parent, le frère de son aïeul, pouvait-il prendre le parti de ses adversaires dans une course pour recouvrir la souveraineté ? Elrond dans sa grande sagesse, avait anticipé ce sentiment et jeta un regard appuyé au rôdeur. Il reprit le conte des années :

-« Il y a bien longtemps, un peu moins de mille ans, les tribus de cavaliers du sud-est de Rhovanion étaient alliés au Gondor. Ils furent vaincus par une puissante confédération de peuples venus de l'est. Les survivants s'enfuirent et fondèrent un petit royaume, dans la vallée supérieure de l'Anduin, entre les montagnes et les frondaisons septentrionales de Vertbois-le-grand. Frumgar le magnifique parvint à fédérer les Eotheod et à renforcer leurs défenses, repoussant les orques du Gundabad.

Son fils Fram parvint à défaire la puissante dragonne Scatha, qui nichait dans les grottes de l'ancien volcan Ettencaras, situé au cœur des Monts de Brume. La légende de la richesse de Fram se répandit dans le nord, ainsi que d'étranges rumeurs d'abominations issues du nid du dragon. Les Nains de la nation des Barbes-raides, qui furent en possession de la mine pour un temps au second âge, réclamèrent le trésor à Fram. Celui-ci leur répondit en leur envoyant une des dents de Scatha. « Ainsi, fit-il dire à son messager, l'exigence des Nains était-elle respectée, quoique indue, puisque jamais un Nain ne posséderait de trésor aussi rare. » La colère des Barbes-raides fut sans mesure.

La malédiction des richesses de Scatha venait de commencer, quand bien même ces trésors n'ont peut-être jamais existé ! Les Nains mortifiés tentèrent de réinvestir la mine de l'Ettencaras. Les Eotheod également. Les partis envoyés par les uns et les autres disparaissaient dans la mine ou avant même de l'atteindre. Les deux factions, Nains et Eotheod, prêtes à en découdre, s'en accusèrent puis finirent par se préoccuper uniquement de contrer les mouvements de leur adversaire, perdant progressivement le volcan de vue. Une altercation à propos d'une place forte qui commandait le chemin de la mine tourna mal et Fram fut tué dans des circonstances mal élucidées.

Pendant quelques années, plusieurs expéditions furent montées par les Eotheod et divers groupes de Nains, sans succès. Les rares survivants, dont la santé semblait profondément altérée, parlaient de gardiens implacables, de langues de feu acérées et de trahisons au sein de leurs expéditions. Des tombes jalonnent la vallée menant au volcan et à la mine, dit-on. Elles ont la réputation d'être hantées.

Au fil du temps, la raison première de ces combats et la réalité du trésor s'estompèrent devant le besoin de vengeance renouvelée. Six cents ans après ces tueries, les Eotheod quittèrent la vallée de l'Anduin. L'emplacement de l'antre de Scatha est devenu obscur, même pour nous qui siégeons dans cette forteresse depuis le second âge du monde… Depuis de grandes éruptions ont eu lieu dans ces parages, à plusieurs reprises. Plus personne n'est allé réclamer d'hypothétique trésor depuis des lustres. »

Thraïn qui s'était rassis pour écouter Elrond, interrompit avec dépit :

- « Pourquoi nous avez-vous raconté cette histoire ? Ce pourrait-il que…

- Nous pensons ici à Fondcombe, que le volcan Ettencaras n'est autre que le site sacré de Barum-Nahal. Bien sûr l'entrée est à ce jour impossible à localiser précisément, car de nombreuses cheminées secondaires se sont déclarées. Les coulées de lave – les langues de feu de la légende - ont probablement enseveli toute richesse qu'il pouvait y avoir là. Mais si vous êtes persuadés, dans vos cœurs de Nain, que la Pierre de Barum-Nahal est à nouveau en vie, vous devez vous en assurer. Peut-être Aulë laisse-t-il une dernière fois rejaillir la vie de l'ancien volcan qu'on croyait trop vieux2. …»

Arathorn et Luinloth en avaient assez entendu. Les révélations d'Elrond les avaient persuadés que seule la mort empêcherait les Nains de tenter de retrouver leur site sacré. Ils se concertèrent rapidement. Luinloth décida son époux : descendant de rois, il écarta de façon magnanime toute velléité de compétition et opta pour une proposition d'alliance. Gandalf les observait, attendant que le rôdeur affiche une position au vu de tous. Le Dùnadan se leva, majestueux :

- « Il me faut à présent partager avec vous les nouvelles que les nôtres ont ramenées des terres sauvages. Il y a trois lunes, les Dùnedain chargés de surveiller la chaîne de montagnes qui borde la frontière méridionale du royaume perdu d'Angmar, surprirent une étrange équipée : une escouade d'orques trainait une carriole lourdement chargée, sans se soucier de la lumière du jour. Il semble qu'ils tentaient de rallier le Mont Gram, qui n'est pourtant occupé que sporadiquement par des tribus de gobelins en guerre les unes avec les autres. Nous les avons interceptés et détruits. Mais nos Hommes découvrirent plusieurs choses étranges. »

Le Dùnadan fit une pause pour jouir de l'effet du suspens sur son auditoire. Seul Gandalf laissa percevoir un léger agacement.

-« Tout d'abord, la carriole était un char à bras, tel qu'en utilisent les Nains dans leurs mines, mais d'un genre ancien, entièrement en fer. Son chargement était de joyaux et de pièces d'or. Mes Hommes en ont rapporté quelques-unes. Les voici… »

Arathorn fit passer une bourse qui contenait quelques pièces d'or, de tailles, d'épaisseur et de teneur en or très disparates. Elrond et les Nains convinrent que certaines provenaient d'une mine Naine du peuple des Barbes raides, car elles portaient leur effigie, une barbe à trois pointes surmontée d'un casque. Quelques-unes portaient le sceau de Dùrin, un marteau frappant une enclume, sous une étoile. D'autres pièces provenaient d'origines diverses mais anciennes, telles le Gondor de la Lutte Fratricide. Enfin les pièces les plus anciennes portaient une patine et un symbole qui firent frémir les Nains.

Luinloth, en fine diplomate, en offrit une à chacun de Nains présents.

-« Et surtout, un être étrange et répugnant était entravé dans le char, mi-orque, mi-Homme. Il était mourant et ses propos ceux d'un dément. Il parlait de la terreur issue de tombes, de langues de feu qui le poursuivaient et… d'une source de vie palpitante. »

A ces mots les Nains s'avancèrent, tressaillant d'indignation : des orques contemplant la pierre sacrée de Barum-Nahal ! Arathorn poursuivit :

- « Pourtant dans son délire, plusieurs indices concordants montrent que cet être a fui vers l'ouest, pendant plusieurs jours avec ses compagnons, avant de tomber dans une embuscade d'un clan ennemi. Nous pensons avoir anéanti le parti assaillant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire que cette horreur que vous dites venait de Barum-Nahal ? », interrompit Thraïn d'un ton offensé.

-« Je peux seulement dire que la carriole provenait d'une mine Naine, qu'elle transportait un trésor Nain et que les divagations de cet être mi-orque, mi-Homme rappellent vos propres légendes. De plus la prémonition de votre parent Nàr est venue peu de temps avant que nous ne capturions le char. Il me semble, noble Thraïn, que ces faits devraient faire naître en vous, sinon l'espoir, du moins le doute ! »

Le grand Nain répondit, tremblant d'indignation:

-« Nous n'admettons pas que ces signes aient pu vous parvenir, à vous, et non à l'héritier de Dùrin ! Où se trouve le trésor Nain que vous dites avoir capturé, et dont vous n'avez restitué qu'un échantillon ridicule ! »

Arathorn s'emporta en abandonnant toute politesse :

-« Tâchez de maintenir un peu de cohérence dans vos propos, Seigneur Thraïn. La critique est un impôt que l'envie perçoit sur le mérite !3 Vous ne pouvez à la fois mettre en doute la bonne foi avec laquelle nous rapportons nos découvertes, et insinuer que nous volons votre trésor. Mes Hommes ont suivi à rebours les traces de cette lourde carriole. Elle venait des Monts de brume. Mes Hommes se sont séparés au pied des montagnes. L'un est revenu nous rapporter cette bourse et les étranges nouvelles que je vous ai contées. L'autre a suivi les traces dans les montagnes. Mais avant que mes Hommes se séparent, ils ont enterré le trésor capturé. Vous admettrez qu'ils ne pouvaient le transporter sans danger ! Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on mette encore ma parole en doute ! Vous voilà prévenu. »

La Dame prit alors la parole d'un ton doux mais ferme :

- « Je vous demande à tous de retrouver la raison. Voici deux rois en exil ! Voici deux forces de la nature qui luttent pour rétablir la dignité de leurs lignées et la grandeur de leurs peuples ! Vont-ils faire alliance ou se dresseront-ils l'un contre l'autre pour des raisons d'orgueil personnel ? »

Gandalf plissa des yeux et cacha son sourire en feignant de lisser ses moustaches. Arathorn s'assit. Thraïn s'inclina respectueusement devant la Dame et retourna s'assoir :

-« Le trésor conquis par les Dùnedain fut pris à l'ennemi de haute lutte et leur appartient de droit. Nous garderons les pièces en souvenir de la sagesse de la Dame. Seul l'avenir dira si elles proviennent vraiment de Barum-Nahal. »

Arathorn prit lentement la parole :

-« Noble Thraïn, je souhaite notre alliance. Vous avez l'indubitable droit de rechercher à conquérir cet endroit. Vous seul avez le pouvoir de rassembler là votre peuple pour en faire une place forte. J'ai moi aussi pour ambition de rebâtir mon royaume. Nous avons commencé il y a des années, à revitaliser certaines contrées, à sécuriser nos routes. Pour aller plus loin j'ai besoin d'alliés, de voisins. Une route entre Eriador et Rhovanion, tenue par des alliés sûrs, serait une bénédiction. Des allers et venues entre les montagnes bleues et les Monts de Brume, une voie commerciale sécurisée vers Rhovanion seraient pour Arthedain, le déclenchement d'un redressement. Une route commerciale florissante à travers les Monts de Brume, protégée et justement taxée par un royaume libre, serait un gage de prospérité pour votre peuple, Dùrin. Une alliance entre le puissant royaume de Barum-Nahal et Arnor serait un gage d'avenir. Voilà ce que je veux réussir avec vous, Roi Thraïn. Je vous offre mon aide et mon épée pour recouvrer votre bien et bâtir une alliance durable.»

Thraïn avait retrouvé tous ses esprits et distinguait parfaitement, derrière la noblesse des propos, où se trouvait son propre intérêt :

-« Pourquoi le peuple de Dùrin ne pourrait-il pas recouvrer son bien par lui-même, seul ? »

Arathorn se tourna un instant vers Luinloth et lui sourit : les véritables négociations venaient de commencer.

- « Les Dùnedain ont une connaissance approfondie des montagnes qui bordent l'ancien Rhudaur. Nos Hommes surveillent les landes d'Etten en permanence. Nous connaissons les habitudes et les forces des clans orques. Nous avons consolidé les cartes que nous avions, celles que nous avons trouvées ici même à Fondcombe, et les précieuses informations glanées par nos chasseurs. J'ai envoyé deux équipes en reconnaissance. Nous avons localisé l'Ettencaras, ou Barum-Nahal si vous préférez. Nous explorons en ce moment même les approches par l'ouest et l'est. Mais plus que tout, il est certain que nous devons faire vite, puisque nous ne sommes pas les seuls à connaître l'existence d'un trésor. Je dois vous dire que depuis trois jours nous n'avons plus de nouvelles du rôdeur envoyé sur la piste du char dans les montagnes. »

Le grand Nain pondéra longuement cette argumentation.

-« Et quelle part du trésor de Barum-Nahal revendiquerez-vous une fois notre victoire accomplie ?

- Pour le prix de cette alliance, les Dùnedain demandent un quart du trésor que nous trouverons ensemble. »

Thraïn avait pris sa décision, mais il négocia encore :

-« Et qui fournira le matériel et l'équipement pour cette expédition ?

-Mes Hommes sont à pied d'œuvre depuis plusieurs jours pour réunir montures, vivres et matériel. »

Elrond intervint :

-« Cette question me parait secondaire. Ma maison suppléera amples fournitures pour votre voyage, si vous maintenez ce projet. »

Gandalf se leva alors et éleva sa forte voix de basse :

-« Si vous maintenez ce projet ! Quelle belle histoire on racontera dans les chaumières d'Eriador et les salles des Montagnes bleues dans quelques années ! Deux rois reconstruisent l'embryon de leurs royaumes ! Une douzaine de Nains et une demi-douzaine d'Hommes répondent à de mystérieux signes et recouvrent sans coup férir une richesse fabuleuse ! Car c'est à peine s'il faut tenir compte des dangers du voyage, des pentes arides et inhospitalières des montagnes, des tribus orques qui grouillent dans ces régions, des abords hantés de la vallée et des éruptions imprévisibles d'un volcan. »

Le ton débonnaire avait progressivement viré à l'ardente harangue :

-« Mais dans ces calculs interviennent d'autres créatures, orgueilleuses et indépendantes, imprévisibles comme les giboulées d'avril mais plus mobiles qu'un volcan ! Thraïn, vous omettez obstinément cette menace comme si vous n'aviez pas subi ses calamités ! Oui, je parle des dragons, qui ne sont ni aveugles ni sourds. Car il serait vain d'imaginer que ranimer la rumeur d'un tel trésor ne susciterait pas la convoitise de vos nouveaux voisins. Nous connaissons au moins deux grands vers - Corlagon et Scorba - qui nichent dans les montagnes enserrant l'ancien Angmar.

Ce nom d'Angmar vous fait-il frémir Arathorn ? Comme je vous l'ai maintes fois exposé, nous devons éradiquer cette menace. Seule la sécurité de vos frontières pourra permettre une nouvelle croissance d'Arthedain. Expliquez-moi comment vous pourriez échapper à une invasion comparable à celle de l'an mille neuf cents septante quatre du troisième âge, hormis par le secret ? Si vous relevez le royaume et assurez la prospérité, les dragons se lèveront et vous détruiront !

Et vous Thraïn, votre cœur de Nain ne frémit-il pas à l'idée qu'un humain vainquit seul la grande Scatha ? Laissez pour le moment cette rumeur de mine. Vous ne pourriez pas en profiter. Partez plutôt en guerre contre Scorba tant qu'il n'est pas sur ses gardes ! Nous devons éradiquer les dragons ! »

- « Baruk ! », s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois Nains, en se levant et en brandissant leurs haches d'armes.

Arathorn sentant l'assistance lui échapper, défendit une approche par étapes :

-« Nous ne sommes pas encore assez forts pour provoquer en guerre les grands vers. Menons une expédition préliminaire, moins dangereuse et plus lucrative. Prenons une place forte, qui permettra de lancer l'attaque victorieuse. Préparons cette vengeance en mettant toutes les chances de notre côté.»

Les défauts de cette argumentation raisonnable n'échappèrent pas à Thraïn. Arathorn s'associait par trop à la vengeance des Nains. Une fois le trésor recouvré, il ne comptait évidemment pas accompagner une expédition visant à détruire les dragons des Monts de brume. Mais l'appât de l'or et le regain de prestige s'avérèrent les plus forts. Thraïn caressait le rêve de fortifier Barum-Nahal contre les grands vers, après l'avoir conquise…

Le chef Nain se leva. Son visage majestueux restait fermé mais il prononça avec force :

-« Moi Thraïn, fils de Thror, j'accepte la proposition d'Arathorn Dùnadan. Joignons nos forces pour retrouver et investir Barum-Nahal. Un quart des revenus de cette expédition reviendra aux Dùnedain. Nous serons dès lors alliés et conclurons un accord commercial avantageux. »

Comme Elrond ne s'opposait manifestement pas à l'accord, Gandalf se rassit et en termina ulcéré :

- « Je crois que je vais me joindre à cette folie. Rien n'est pire qu'un rêveur idéaliste, sinon deux. Il faut un cerveau lucide dans cette expédition. »

Arathorn et Thraïn se serrèrent solennellement la main, entourés des leurs comme témoins. Elrond leva la main et dit :

- « Je ne saurais m'opposer à une proposition d'alliance entre deux peuples libres. Mais je vous mets doublement en garde ! Contre vos divergences tout d'abord, car le but que vous poursuivez est lointain vous devrez certainement faire des concessions importantes l'un à l'autre au cours de cette entreprise. Contre les signes de votre destin, ensuite, car mon cœur me dit que le chemin du renouveau de vos lignées sera long. »

Arathorn ne pouvait entendre ce discours. Il répliqua :

- « Chacun d'entre nous a son rôle à jouer dans l'accomplissement du chant de la création, en gardant espoir et patience mais sans retarder ce qui doit être tenté ! »

Elrond soupira :

- « Le destin des mortels est voilé d'incertitude. Puissent votre volonté et votre courage vous mener au succès dont vous languissez ! Enfin je vous enjoins à tous deux de ne pas tout risquer dans cette aventure : vos deux héritiers Arador et Thorin doivent rester à l'abri. Tel est mon jugement et l'obligation que je donne à tous deux, si ma bénédiction vous importe. Mon cœur est troublé car une fois de plus, le conseil des puissants et des sages ne tient pas compte des plus anciennes créatures de ces montagnes. Enfin… peut-être vous porteront-elles une aide inattendue. »

Le conseil fut clos, l'assistance se dispersa. Le magicien pensif marmonnait dans sa barbe blanche en quittant la salle du conseil. Elrond le rejoignit en le prenant par le bras :

-« Accompagnons ce que nous ne pouvons empêcher, Gandalf ! Ces deux caractères, pour nobles qu'ils soient, se laisseraient facilement emporter. Ils auront besoin de votre sagesse et de votre capacité à les rassembler, avant la fin de cette hasardeuse histoire. Vous aviserez sur place sur ce qu'il y a lieu de faire…

- Que ne m'ont-ils écouté maintenant ! »

Gandalf se trouva marcher non loin du Hobbit :

- « Que pensez-vous de tout cela, mon cher Gerry ? »

Le Hobbit se sentait tiraillé entre la fidélité à l'idéal de son seigneur et les aspirations profondes de son propre peuple :

- « Les affaires de dragons sont un peu au-dessus de mes avis. Mais je respecte le besoin d'un chez-soi, d'un smial tranquille, la satisfaction d'une terre bien cultivée et léguée par mes aïeux. Les miens n'ont pas compris ce que d'autres ont fait pour leur sécurité et leur bien-être. Je voudrais être de ceux qui redonnent une maison à ceux qui protègent la mienne. J'aiderai Arathorn à rebâtir son royaume et Thraïn à retrouver un foyer, s'ils pensent que les services d'un Hobbit peuvent être d'utilité, ce dont je doute quelque peu.»

Gandalf regarda Elrond d'un air entendu, comme pour conclure un débat commencé il y a longtemps. Elrond, souriant, dit au Hobbit :

-« Hobbit lige, vous accompagnerez donc Arathorn dans son expédition ! Profitez bien de ses leçons durant le voyage. »

X-X-X

Les jours suivants laissèrent un souvenir vague au Hobbit. Le temps passait à Fondcombe sans entamer l'allant des mortels ni lasser l'existence des immortels. Gerry ne se rappela que les conversations insignifiantes avec les Elfes de la vallée cachée, ou ses heures de contemplation rêveuse. Bien sûr il s'acquittait de son service et poursuivait son enseignement, encadré par sa Dame et son Seigneur. Il peaufinait son escrime et sa lecture sans guère de zèle alors que Nains et Dùnedain se préparaient activement.

Des nouvelles parvinrent des partis envoyés de part et d'autres des Monts de brume. L'équipe orientale localisa assez facilement une longue vallée sinueuse menant au grand volcan Ettencaras. L'équipe occidentale se heurta à une activité inhabituelle des clans orques du Rhudaur septentrional. Sur le conseil d'Elladan, Arathorn décida d'emprunter la vallée de l'Anduin pour parvenir jusqu'à l'Ettencaras. Elrond suivit l'avis de son fils et collabora avec les rôdeurs pour disposer à l'ouest un rideau de guetteurs pour porter secours à l'expédition en cas de besoin. L'itinéraire adopté traversait les Monts de brume puis l'Anduin, après quoi la compagnie longerait les frondaisons de Vertbois-le-grand vers le nord, dans le plus grand secret. Enfin ils retraverseraient l'Anduin pour longer la rivière Eithelang4 qui rencontrait la Mithlin5 près des ruines d'une cité des Hommes.

Outre ses leçons quotidiennes, Gerry assista à un conseil des Dùnedain. Il y apprit que l'expédition partait le lendemain. Arathorn, trois rôdeurs et Gerry en feraient partie, tandis que les autres iraient renforcer la lutte contre les orques par le versant ouest des Monts de brume. Cette stratégie secrète permettrait à la compagnie de progresser vers la mine par la vallée de l'Anduin, avec un espoir raisonnable de discrétion, tandis qu'une pression militaire était maintenue par l'ouest, favorisant le retour.

Réalisant brutalement que son seigneur quittait Fondcombe le lendemain, Gerry se préoccupa enfin de faire quelques préparatifs pour son propre compte. Il s'enquit de son poney Gilles, qu'il trouva gambadant avec les purs-sangs des prairies à l'ouest de la combe. Il le trouva ragaillardi, mais il eut bien du mal à le conduire à l'écurie, car sa monture était bien plus intéressée par une certaine jument. Gerry s'affaira toute la journée dans un rêve éveillé, comme si son esprit contemplait son corps faire tous ces préparatifs sans le concours de sa volonté.

1 Albert Memmi

2 Le lecteur préfère-t-il Jacques Brel en Nain ou en Elfe ?

3 Duc de Lévis

4 « Sources du flot long », la rivière Langwell, contraction de langflood welling

5 Le « Chant gris », la rivière Greylin


	11. Le serment de la Bearnide

Chapitre 10 – Le serment de la Bearnide

A l'aube une petite compagnie s'était assemblée sur le perron de la grande maison d'Elrond. Des poneys frissonnaient dans l'air frais du petit matin. Toute la maisonnée était réunie pour souhaiter bonne fortune aux voyageurs.

Les douze Nains avaient revêtu leur tenue de voyage - solide tunique de toile, broigne de cuir clouté, armures lamellaires ou de mailles clinquantes. Ils montaient de solides et grands poneys de montagne aux longs poils, au milieu d'un grand nombre de paquets de cuir et de toile solidement arrimés. Leurs armes nettoyées et récemment affûtées brillaient de lueurs conquérantes. Deux animaux supplémentaires portaient le matériel qui devait surtout servir une fois arrivé dans la mine. Les quatre Dùnedain et Gerry se tenaient à l'écart, en compagnie bien ordonnée, vêtus de toiles vert sombres et de cuirs marron. Ils ne les montaient pas, mais chacun avait harnaché un mulet légèrement chargé.

Thraïn comprit que les mulets devaient certainement servir au retour. Les Dùnedain sachant mieux que quiconque les exigences des voies que le groupe allait emprunter, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Gandalf les avait imités, allant à pied, son modeste baluchon en bandoulière, une épée au côté et son solide bâton en main. Mais il menait aussi un mulet, chargé de paquets et de caisses mystérieux portant la rune « G ». Gerry suivait Arathorn avec son petit poney Gilles, qui tentait d'enfouir son museau dans le cou de son maître.

Le groupe des jeunes filles Elfes entonnait un lent chant d'adieux, triste mais non sans espoir. Rùmil plaisantait avec Gerry pour lui remonter un moral au plus bas. Le cœur du petit Hobbit se serrait à la pensée de quitter un lieu de paix et d'harmonie, pour se lancer dans une aventure qu'il ne ressentait pas complètement comme sienne. Sa promesse chevillée à l'esprit, il serra les dents et s'avança pour les yeux de la Dame, l'honneur de la Comté et peut-être également pour conserver son estime de lui-même.

La Dame Luinloth lui confia un livre en souriant :

-« Peut-être lirez-vous un peu en pensant à moi, le soir au campement ? »

Le Hobbit s'inclina sans rien promettre. La Dame se tourna vers son époux. Elle lui confia le rameau d'un arbre elfique. La légende voulait que ce cadeau conservât sa fraîcheur et protégeât son porteur tant qu'il restait fidèle à ses vœux. Le Dùnadan embrassa son épouse et son petit-fils, rangea le rameau dans son carquois et passa ses compagnons en revue.

Elrond eut un mot réconfortant pour chacun. Gerry n'entendit pas ce que le semi-Elfe dit à Thraïn et Arathorn, mais son visage était aussi grave que celui de Gandalf. Le magicien gardait en tête la prophétie d'Elrond, que Luinloth avait rêvée en partie elle aussi :

_« Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,_

_Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus._

_Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit pas,_

_Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel. _

_Des cendres un feu peut être ranimé, _

_Une lumière des ténèbres peut jaillir._

_Renouvelée sera la splendeur dispersée,_

_Les terres sauvages repeuplées seront royaume._

_Sur la longue route du sinueux retour,_

_Aux cardinales vertus, au courage, au sacrifice,_

_Le fidèle écuyer semi-Homme rétablira l'honneur _

_Souverain de la maison de Valandil. »_

Ces vers invitaient à espérer mais son cœur se laissait troubler par un détail : pourquoi l'écuyer était-il seul cité ? Dans les contes, l'écuyer n'était nommé que pour rapporter la mort de son lige. Au temps jadis, Ohtar rapporta la nouvelle du désastre des champs aux Iris. Plus proche d'eux, Nàr avait relaté l'odieux récit du trépas de Thror. Gandalf chassa ses doutes et raffermit sa volonté.

Puis le maître de Fondcombe se pencha vers Gerry, lui sourit avec bienveillance et chuchota :

- « Vous trouverez plus qu'une moitié de vous-même dans cette aventure, si vous n'en abandonnez pas la l'essentiel.»

Le Hobbit ébahi ne put dénouer l'écheveau de ce Linnod1, mais il aurait bien des jours pour y réfléchir.

Elrond se tourna enfin vers la compagnie :

-« Vous quittez cette maison avec l'espoir au cœur, de voir fleurir votre souhait le plus cher et porter des fruits d'avenir. Puissiez-vous veiller sur vos compagnons avant de chérir vos propres rêves ! Partez avec la bénédiction des Elfes, des Nains et des Hommes. »

X-X-X

La compagnie s'ébranla enfin dans les chants d'adieu et de bonne chance. Thraïn menait ses onze compagnons en tête, accompagné de Gandalf. Gerry et Arathorn leur emboitèrent le pas. Les trois Dùnedain prirent la suite de leur longue et lente foulée de rôdeur. Ils traversèrent l'étroit pont de la Sonoronne et entamèrent la montée vers le plateau. Gerry regarda en arrière avec un pincement au cœur, alors que la colonne s'enfonçait dans une brume au sortir des halliers. Il cessa de flotter dans le temps pour revenir aux amères réalités du monde extérieur. Les poneys commencèrent à renâcler : la pente du sentier plus accentuée, la température moins clémente, la rumeur du pays sauvage, tout contribuait à entraver leur progression dans la pente. Gandalf flatta son mulet qui voulut bien obtempérer, mais la plupart des Nains, pestant et ronchonnant, durent mettre pied à terre sous l'œil goguenard des rôdeurs.

Une fois sur le plateau, ils furent accueillis par un chœur de chants d'oiseaux et d'Elfes, qui péroraient dans les denses sous-bois. Elladan, le fils d'Elrond, avait tenu à explorer et sécuriser un large périmètre autour de la combe pour faciliter le départ de leurs hôtes. Les Dùnedain sourirent aux petits quolibets qui fusaient et saluaient en retour, mais les Nains rembrunirent leur mine déjà sévère. Ils cheminèrent longuement dans les bois vers le sud-est, avant de déboucher inopinément sur une grande route, qui ondulait vers les collines à l'est.

Le temps était clair et la température montait lentement. Les Nains entonnèrent un chant de marche puis finirent par regagner leurs selles, toujours chantant. Les Dùnedain voyageaient en silence, ombres rapides et furtives lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, à peine remarquées des animaux eux-mêmes. Se traîner sur la route avec cette bande bruyante les mettait mal à l'aise. Mais Arathorn laissa brailler la troupe la première journée. Au camp le soir, lorsque furent distribués les tours de garde, il provoqua un petit conseil pour mettre les choses au point. Aidé de Gandalf, il obtint un commandement de principe pour le voyage jusqu'aux mines, recommandant le silence et l'écoute.

Ils peinèrent de longs jours, grimpant une pente de plus en plus raide. Nains et Dùnedain, qui ne parlaient guère entre eux, ne s'adressaient pas du tout la parole d'un groupe à l'autre. Chacun puisait dans ses souvenirs ou ses espoirs pour mobiliser son courage et sa volonté. Arathorn pensait avec nostalgie à la douceur de la vallée cachée et aux êtres chers qui s'y trouvaient en sécurité. Barin se remémorait l'excellence des mets et revivait ses visites au maître des cuisines de Fondcombe. Quelques Nains madrés, Nàr et Màr en particulier, rêvaient aux prouesses qu'ils pourraient réaliser à la forge. Ils avaient partagé quelques bonnes pratiques avec les forgerons Elfes qui avaient suivi Elrond après le sac d'Ost-in-Edhil. Le Hobbit regardant la brume grise incertaine de l'horizon occidental, imaginait ses parents et ses amis dans les champs ou autour d'une pinte, à l'auberge après le labeur du jour. Il s'étonna lui-même de ces pensées, mais il remarqua également un étrange et lancinant sentiment de manque : une Hobbite l'attendait, mais son sourire énigmatique ne révélait aucun visage intime. Le manque le plus cruel n'était certes pas l'absence de Hobbite, mais bien le défaut de traits familiers.

Le petit Hobbit frissonna. Depuis le petit-déjeuner du matin, il n'avait pas pu se réchauffer, l'air devenant frais à cette altitude. La route grimpait constamment, les marcheurs guidaient poneys et mulets qui avaient maintenant adopté un rythme de croisière acceptable. La route, qui s'était amincie, laissait parfois quelques doutes lorsqu'un croisement se présentait. Ces montagnes étaient traversées de bien des sentiers, mais la plupart menaient à de dangereux cul-de sac. Le Hobbit demanda tout haut qui avait bien pu les tracer. Gandalf lui jeta un regard de travers :

-« Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir ! »

Les rôdeurs formaient à présent l'avant-garde et l'arrière-garde de la colonne, évitant les pièges, dégageant le passage et secourant les retardataires. Thraïn prit ombrage de cette prise en main. Tard un après-midi, il reconnut un abri construit par des Nains, un peu à l'écart du sentier, et voulut y passer la nuit, mais Arathorn s'y opposa, en arguant que la rapidité était leur meilleure stratégie. La plupart des cols étaient tenus par des choses mauvaises. Mais Gandalf, qui conservait lui-même une excellente mémoire de ces sentiers, avait prié Thraïn de faire confiance à Arathorn dont la connaissance des gobelins et de ces montagnes était sans égale. Pourtant le chef Dùnadan se montrait graduellement plus inquiet, au fil de leur montée. Quelques heures auparavant, une petite grive s'était posée sur son épaule et l'avait abreuvé d'une jacasserie effrénée qui avait assombri l'humeur de son maître. Arathorn expliqua qu'il était certain de la route, pourtant il attendait de rencontrer des signes laissés par ses éclaireurs. Il envoya en avant Hirgon2, son pisteur le plus habile. Le grand Homme taciturne revint le lendemain matin, alors que la compagnie reprenait son ascension, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

-« Le col se trouve à trois heures de marche devant nous. Lorsque je l'ai atteint hier soir, je l'ai trouvé tenu par l'ennemi. Il n'est pas possible de passer inaperçu. J'ai donc occis deux gobelins qui montaient la garde puis j'ai précipité les corps dans le ravin. On ne les retrouvera pas. Au petit matin, à la lumière du jour, j'ai pu trouver l'entrée d'une caverne, non loin. Elle est bien camouflée mais le chef gobelin y était resté par paresse et couardise. Je l'ai surpris et j'ai provoqué un éboulement qui les bloquera pour quelques temps. En tout cas je doute qu'ils sortent de jour. Nous devrions nous hâter et profiter de ce répit. »

Gerry fut émerveillé de l'efficacité en guerre des Dùnedain. Arathorn félicita Hirgon et partit en avant avec Gilhael. Après une heure de pénible montée, ils tombèrent sur un petit monticule, à l'évidence laissé par des rôdeurs. Les signes indiquaient que l'équipe passée trois semaines auparavant n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Les deux Hommes forcèrent l'allure et atteignirent le col. De grandes plaques de neige s'attardaient sur les pentes tournées vers le septentrion. Un vent froid soufflait entre les rochers, chuchotant de sombres avertissements d'un air monocorde et lugubre. Tandis qu'Arathorn montait la garde devant le barrage de pierres et rochers d'Hirgon, Gilhael explora le versant oriental. Le rôdeur remarqua les traces d'un parti d'orques descendant puis remontant le sentier. Arathorn en conclut que ses Hommes avaient été repérés et pourchassés. Pourtant des nouvelles lui étaient parvenues, indiquant que le groupe était au complet et n'avait pas été inquiété, plusieurs jours après le passage du col. Les gobelins entendaient donc probablement les pister et repérer leur itinéraire plutôt que les exterminer. Ou encore ils avaient été semés par plus habile qu'eux…

Lorsque la colonne eut rejoint le col, Thraïn ordonna que fût complètement bouchée la sortie de caverne. Gerry fut alors émerveillé de la force de travail d'une douzaine de Nains, entamés dans leur orgueil, et qui comptaient eux aussi montrer leur supériorité en guerre. Le travail titanesque fut effectué en un temps record. Gandalf ajouta discrètement à l'ouvrage quelque injonction de fermeture, pendant que la compagnie se restaurait rapidement. Le groupe repartit vers midi, et dévala la pente avec une grande rapidité. Arathorn laissa Gilhael en arrière garde, pour protéger leur descente à découvert jusqu'à la limite des pins.

La chance fut avec la compagnie. Le temps changea rapidement, et la pluie se mit à tomber. Arathorn la bénit car leurs traces en seraient effacées. Le ciel s'assombrissant, l'averse fut bientôt suivie d'éclairs qui frappèrent au hasard les sommets de la montagne autour d'eux. Des pierres dévalaient parfois la pente, devant ou derrière la compagnie ou même entre les poneys. Mais un rocher heurta le poney de Frerin qui tomba et se blessa le postérieur gauche. Comme l'animal boitait et saignait, Arathorn fit de son mieux pour panser la monture et la compagnie trouva refuge au premier méplat qu'ils rencontrèrent dans la forêt.

On se rendit alors compte que l'œuf elfique de Frerin, porté par la pauvre bête, avait été brisé dans la chute, avec quelques autres menus objets. Le jeune Nain déballa les restes de son œuf avec précaution. Il découvrit un flacon de forme ovoïde, en métal étamé, résistant aux chocs. Frerin ouvrit le flacon, renifla les vapeurs avec précaution et fit une grimace prononcée. Barin se proposa pour goûter la mixture elfique mais Arathorn le lui déconseilla fermement. Se tournant vers Gandalf avec un air interrogateur et dubitatif, Frerin lui demanda à quoi pouvait servir une boisson à l'odeur aussi forte. Gandalf la porta à ses narines l'on eut dit un concentré de pot-au-feu de laurier et de girofle. Le magicien tendit le flacon à Ingold qui huma la potion et déclara :

-« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un baume elfique pour soigner les blessures musculaires, les foulures ou les affections des articulations. Elle agit certainement par contact, en cataplasme si possible il ne faut pas la répandre sur une plaie ni l'ingérer, sauf comme puissant vomitif. »

Arathorn ajouta, avec une pensée reconnaissante pour maître Elrond :

- « Peut-être ce cadeau vient-il à point pour vous aider à soigner votre monture, Frerin ? »

Ingold aida Frerin à appliquer un peu du précieux baume en massant le membre du poney.

Le lendemain matin le rôdeur et le Nain, qui commençaient à sympathiser, examinaient l'animal avec satisfaction lorsque Gilhael les rejoignit sous une pluie persistante. Le traqueur annonça qu'il n'avait rien remarqué au col, sinon des bruits sourds sous la roche à partir d'une heure avancée de la nuit. Sans doute cette mésaventure enseigna-t-elle aux gobelins d'excaver plusieurs sorties à leurs galeries. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Gilhael s'était esquivé conformément aux ordres, alors que les gobelins ne semblaient n'avoir fait aucun progrès notoire. La compagnie n'aurait rien à craindre à condition de faire une bonne étape. La monture blessée semblant rétablie, la troupe reprit le sentier, impatiente de s'éloigner de cet horrible endroit. Mais Arathorn estimait qu'il valait mieux, tant pour la cohésion du groupe, que pour leurs chances ultérieures, ménager leurs forces. La troupe parcourut lentement leur étape suivante, sous une pluie pénétrante et constante. Ingold et Arathorn se relayaient en queue de colonne pour effacer leurs traces, tandis que Gilhael et Hirgon avançaient à l'avant en éclaireurs.

Mais ils ne furent pas inquiétés, grâce à l'habileté combinée de leurs chefs. La compagnie suivait la route, à nouveau large et bien délimitée sous les frondaisons, en direction du sud-est. Arathorn, une grive sur l'épaule, l'envoyait parfois reconnaitre le terrain alentours. Thraïn grommelait, considérant comme une perte de temps de rejoindre la grande forêt, loin au-delà du fleuve Anduin. Arathorn l'apostropha assez fermement :

-« Notre nombre et notre équipement ne nous permet pas de cheminer à flanc de montagne. Couper à l'aveuglette en direction du nord nous obligerait à des détours permanents, longs et dangereux pour les montures. Nous progressons rapidement sur cette route, sans risque de blesser nos animaux de bât. En outre notre itinéraire jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt ne nous distingue en rien de voyageurs ordinaires. Nous nous dirigerons alors vers le nord, dans une contrée abritée, très facile à traverser, où nous pourrons chasser et nourrir les animaux sans aucune difficulté. La précipitation irréfléchie nous mènerait au désastre, noble Thraïn. »

Gandalf usa de son crédit sur un ton plus conciliant avant que Thraïn ne prononçât de désagréables protestations :

- « Mon cher Thraïn, je vous conjure d'accorder, comme je le fais, crédit à l'habileté des Dùnedain. Leur prudence est la plus sûre garantie de succès. »

Le surlendemain, ils atteignirent en fin d'après-midi des terres grasses, où les bosquets d'ormes et de hêtres avoisinaient des prairies qui fleurissaient de mille couleurs sous des nuages d'abeilles. A la tombée du jour, ils atteignirent les abords du gué de l'Anduin. La large rivière charriait des eaux beiges gonflées des neiges fondues loin au nord dans les montagnes grises. De petits fortins en bois avaient été construits sur les deux berges. Ils protégeaient l'arrimage des cordes tendues pour sécuriser le passage. Les redoutes permettaient de tenir le gué contre des assaillants. Des silhouettes d'archers s'agitèrent sur les remparts de bois à l'approche de la compagnie.

Gandalf, Thraïn et Arathorn s'avancèrent et parlementèrent un moment avec les gardiens. De grands Hommes bruns et quelques femmes les tenaient en joue de leurs arcs longs. Ils portaient des vêtements de peau brodés de dessins colorés. Finalement ils furent autorisés à passer. La tenue des rôdeurs éveilla quelques remarques alarmées des gardiens, mais leur chef les fit tenir tranquilles et les rassura. La compagnie emprunta le gué et monta la berge orientale, sous la surveillance des gardiens.

Ce soir-là Nains et Dùnedain purent allumer quelques feux près du fortin oriental. Ils mangèrent chaud et de bien meilleure chère que les jours précédents. Leur moral en fut grandement amélioré, même si Thraïn et Nàr s'étaient offusqués du lourd péage imposé par les forestiers. La compagnie avait reçu des instructions strictes quant aux informations à donner : ils étaient des commerçants se rendant à Esgaroth-sur-le-long-lac, pour affaires. Les Nains avaient pu faire quelques échanges, cédant des armes contre de belles fourrures. Ils montèrent une petite forge de fortune et réparèrent quelques haches. De toute évidence ces armes servaient au cou des gobelins et des ouargues, elles n'étaient pas de simples cognées.

Le jour suivant, la compagnie prit ostensiblement la route de l'est de bon matin. Les gardes du gué les observèrent s'en aller, saluant gravement les voyageurs. Après une lieue environ, ils quittèrent la route vers le nord au milieu d'un tronçon bien sec, où une petite grive sautillait d'un air effronté. Les Dùnedain effacèrent méticuleusement leurs traces sur un sillon entier. Les Nains démontèrent leurs poneys qui fatiguaient plus rapidement sur ce terrain gras. Arathorn obliqua légèrement sur leur droite, grimpant la pente vers des terrains moins gorgés d'eau.

Les Nains firent le compte de leurs dépenses et de leurs gains au poste forestier du gué, concluant en bons commerçants qu'ils avaient tiré leur épingle du jeu. Gerry, qui depuis un moment rêvait aux fêtes de Grand-Cave à la mi-année, demanda qui avait payé pour lui.

Hirgon répondit en riant que les gardiens avaient hésité à charger Gerry comme un enfant, mais ils s'étaient souvenus des légendes de leurs ancêtres dans lesquelles les petits « holbytlans » aux pieds velus habitaient les bords de la rivière.

-« les légendes ont surgit dans la journée de nos hôtes. A leurs yeux nous sommes intouchables grâce à vous, Gerry !, dit Arathorn.

- C'est une chance, dit Gerry, ma bourse est au plus bas !

- Une part du trésor vous reviendra. En attendant les Dùnedain couvrent votre part des dépenses de l'expédition.

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire en arrivant. Avant de découvrir que les forestiers de Rhovanion me considéraient comme une légende vivante, j'avais l'impression désagréable de n'être qu'un paquet inutile.

- Soyez assuré, maître Gerry, qu'on a toujours besoin d'un cambrioleur lorsqu'il s'agit d'explorer une mine mal connue », assura le Nain Barin.

Thraïn n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation. Il s'immisça d'un air hautain :

- « Il va de soi que les émoluments de maître Gerry, dont je partage les doutes, seront défalqués de la part des Dùnedain, tout comme celle de maître Gandalf. »

Arathorn ne pouvait évidemment pas passer outre cette provocation manifeste.

- « Bien que la présence de ce digne magicien nous honore et nous conforte, les Dùnedain n'ont nullement requis sa participation. Si sa haute compétence ne lui gagnait pas votre reconnaissance, il va sans dire que les Dùnedain y pourvoiraient. Mais je préfère croire, Roi Thraïn, que votre mémoire est plus incertaine que votre parole. Peut-être devrions-nous coucher sur le papier l'accord juré à Fondcombe, de peur que les circonstances ne nous poussent à l'interpréter de façon trop libre ? »

Ulcéré, bien qu'il fût l'auteur de la première agression verbale, Thraïn arborait à présent un teint pourpre. Gandalf haussa le ton :

- « Rassurez-vous, Thraïn, s'il vous reste des doutes à mon sujet, je n'emporterai que la part que vous voudrez bien me donner l'un et l'autre. Mais peut-être ces questions matérielles seront-elles facilitées lorsque plusieurs d'entre nous seront morts et que les survivants se seront plusieurs fois mutuellement sauvés la vie ! »

Cette sortie calma les ardeurs de rhétorique, sinon les ressentiments. Gandalf changea négligemment de sujet, parlant au Hobbit de l'origine de ses ancêtres le long de l'Anduin.

La compagnie adopta alors un rythme rapide, s'arrêtant rarement, marchant longuement et silencieusement, se coulant d'un hallier à l'autre. Les traqueurs partaient souvent en avant, laissant leur animal de bât à la garde de Gerry ou de leurs compagnons.

Le soir suivant, Arathorn fit un effort pour briser la glace et souder quelque peu la compagnie. A Fondcombe, il était parvenu à réunir une bonne quantité d'herbe à pipe, grâce aux maîtres-herboristes de Fondcombe qui en cultivaient et préparaient toutes sortes de feuilles pour leurs onguents. Il les avait fait sécher et couper, pour son usage personnel et pour en offrir à Gandalf et Gerry lorsqu'ils parviendraient au bout de leurs réserves. Il avait également fait faire plus d'une pipe en bois, qu'il avait emportées.

Pendant la fête du printemps, Arathorn avait remarqué l'intérêt de Thraïn pour les jeux de fumée. Au campement du soir, il s'approcha du Roi Nain, et fort courtoisement, lui fit cadeau d'une pipe et lui proposa de se joindre à la leçon animée par Gerry. La manœuvre, quoique politique, n'en fut pas moins appréciée des Nains, en particulier de Nàr et Màr, les conseillers et parents de Thraïn. Finalement toute la compagnie se retrouva autour du feu, à commenter les progrès des fumeurs sous la baguette du petit Hobbit.

Nains et Dùnedain se détendirent autour de ronds de fumées colorées assez tard dans la soirée. Arathorn distribua libéralement ses pipes supplémentaires – à Màr, Nàr et Ingold. Par la suite plusieurs Nains s'attelèrent à confectionner un tuyau et un foyer emboitables pour eux-mêmes. Les esprits étaient apaisés et c'eut été une soirée parfaite si le souvenir d'un ancien mal n'était venu la troubler.

Après une figure particulièrement réussie, que seul Gandalf parvint à surpasser, Gerry fut pris d'une quinte apparemment anodine, qui fit rire l'assistance. Pourtant un poids lui resta sur le cœur, un goût d'huile brûlée qui collait à son estomac et ses poumons. Gerry cessa de fumer, au grand étonnement de Gandalf. Lorsque le Hobbit devint pâle, Arathorn l'envoya s'étendre et se couvrir chaudement. Tout le campement alla se coucher.

Mais ce ne fut que plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque Gerry eut la sensation d'une douloureuse boule de sang brûlé qui lui obstruait la poitrine, que Gandalf qui veillait sur lui fut pris d'un doute. Le magicien pria Arathorn de vérifier et doubler la garde ce soir-là. Le rôdeur comprit ce que craignait Gandalf lorsqu'il le vit placer les animaux de bât au centre des trois feux de la compagnie. Au milieu de la nuit le Hobbit se plaignit d'hallucinations : un masque grimaçant aux crocs sanglants était revenu dans ses cauchemars pour le tourmenter. Gandalf, impuissant, le vit sombrer dans une transe inquiétante.

C'est à ce moment que Hirgon donna l'alerte : des formes sombres s'approchaient furtivement. Aussitôt le campement fut en tumulte. Thraïn et Arathorn répartirent la compagnie pour protéger les feux et les montures. Des hurlements de loups éclatèrent tout autour des compagnons. Gerry ouvrit des yeux exorbités, son corps entier tétanisé. Gandalf attacha solidement le Hobbit à l'abri d'une grosse souche puis se leva. D'un geste de sa main, les feux devinrent plus lumineux, révélant de nombreuses paires d'yeux malveillants. Mais il s'en fallait de beaucoup que la compagnie ne cédât à la panique. Les Nains en formation de combat avaient une lueur farouche dans le regard, les Dùnedain à la main lourde gardaient leur calme en pleine bataille, et Gandalf n'avait jamais été vaincu à ce jour.

Le Nain Fràr, un neveu de Màr, et les Dùnedain décochèrent alors quelques flèches, avec parcimonie, chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient toucher à coup sûr. Plusieurs paires d'yeux s'affaissèrent dans un râle. Les hurlements s'atténuèrent, certains se muant en petits cris plaintifs. Alors un souffle glacé se répandit dans la compagnie. Quelque chose de terrible approchait. Un hurlement différent retentit soudain, qui fit dresser les cheveux de tous les vivants. Gandalf et Arathorn l'avaient déjà entendu, de l'autre côté des montagnes. Un loup-garou s'avança, gigantesque, suivi d'une meute d'énormes loups noirs.

Ils chargèrent soudain. Thraïn ordonna aux Nains de tenir leurs positions. Une volée de flèches siffla, fauchant trois loups. Une flèche atteignit le monstre au poitrail, qui l'enleva comme une épine importune. Thraïn et Arathorn se joignirent au rang de Nains qui faisait face à l'assaut. Il y avait là Màr, Fràr et Norin. Le choc envoya ce dernier et les deux capitaines à terre, mais le loup-garou était blessé à la tête. L'assaut simultané de tous côtés qui suivi cette attaque frontale brisa entièrement la formation de défense de la compagnie. Gandalf frappait de taille et d'estoc, protégeant le Hobbit et les montures. Mais Nains et Dùnedain tenaient bon. L'assaut mollit hormis de la part du monstre qui donnait de dangereux coups de griffes, en restant la plupart du temps hors de portée.

Un rugissement monta alors des bois. La plupart des loups se débandèrent immédiatement, tandis que le loup-garou, seul face à la compagnie, hésitait puis battait en retraite. Arathorn s'arma de son arc et de flèches spécialement forgées, et se lança à sa poursuite. Thraïn lui cria de revenir, ordonnant la reformation en défense de la compagnie. Mais le chef Dùnadan voulait en finir. Il s'élança dans la pénombre et regretta immédiatement de ne pas porter de torche. Il s'était déjà éloigné de quelques perches lorsqu'il fut assailli par plusieurs énormes loups noirs. Le premier tomba, l'œil transpercé d'une flèche. Le rôdeur tira son épée, acculé le dos à un arbre par quatre gros mâles.

Les choses auraient mal tourné pour lui sans l'aide d'un ours gigantesque, qui surgit d'un fourré. D'un coup de patte, il rompit l'arrière-train d'un loup et de sa gueule en happa un autre par l'échine, la brisant net. Arathorn profita de la surprise pour plonger son arme dans la gueule de l'animal le plus proche. Le dernier loup s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Arathorn resta un moment en garde, face à l'ours qui se détourna et se précipita plus loin, d'où provenaient des hurlements et les bruits d'un furieux corps-à-corps.

Arathorn distinguait mal ce qui se déroulait dans le fourré. Enfin il discerna deux grands ours aux prises avec le loup-garou. Un ours terrassé allait subir le coup de grâce lorsque le second saisit le monstre à l'épaule. Le loup-garou s'en débarrassa d'un coup de patte. La chance sourit alors au Dùnadan : Gandalf approchait avec sa lumière qui révéla un instant le torse du monstre. Le rôdeur arma son tir et lâcha le trait mortel. Forgée par Elrond et ses parents noldor, cette flèche de mithril3 portait la haine séculaire des Elfes pour les choses mauvaises et les ténèbres. Elle atteignit le monstre au cœur. Il s'effondra en gargouillant d'indicibles imprécations, avant de s'éteindre dans un râle. Gandalf et Arathorn s'approchèrent prudemment du fourré. Les ours avaient filé, laissant le cadavre hideux encore parcouru de soubresauts. Arathorn sectionna la tête tandis que Gandalf s'assurait que le corps retournait au néant.

Le retour au camp fut triomphal : les blessures de la compagnie étaient mineures, hormis Bafur qui souffrait d'une vilaine morsure au bras gauche. Les combattants se congratulèrent, les deux capitaines se félicitant mutuellement pour la victoire. Arathorn montra la tête du loup-garou à la compagnie. Elle présentait maintenant l'aspect d'un horrible mélange d'humain et de chien. Gerry en fut horrifié. Arathorn brûla la tête, qui dégagea une atroce puanteur. Le savoir et l'habileté d'Ingold furent mis à contribution, avec le support de Gandalf et Norin. Les Nains réparèrent le désordre causé par l'attaque. Une nouvelle garde fut établie, et le campement tacha de finir sa nuit. Mais le petit Gerry s'enfonçait dans un coma de plus en plus préoccupant, comme il l'avait fait à Fondcombe. Après deux heures de veille, Gandalf, Arathorn et Ingold avouèrent leur impuissance.

En désespoir de cause, Arathorn ouvrit son sac et en tira un paquet. Il ouvrit délicatement son œuf de la fête du printemps. Confiant dans le pouvoir prémonitoire d'Elrond, il en attendait beaucoup. Mais ce qu'il y trouva le déçut – un grand nombre de feuilles, fraîches et fripées comme si elles venaient de se dégager du bourgeon. Il se rappela les gestes de son épouse et les reproduisit en pensant à elle. Fut-ce la pensée de la Dame ou le pouvoir thaumaturgique du descendant des Rois qui opéra, ou encore la disparition des restes calcinés du loup-garou ? Toujours est-il que le Hobbit se mit à respirer normalement. Retrouvant un teint de vivant, Gerry ouvrit un œil et dit :

-« J'ai un petit creux ! »

On lui accorda bien volontiers un repas nocturne. Gandalf trouva alors enfin le sommeil.

X-X-X

A l'aube du lendemain, une sentinelle lança à nouveau l'alarme. Un Homme et une femme, très grands tous les deux, se présentaient pacifiquement au camp. Leur aspect parut étrange aux Dùnedain et aux Nains, mais Gandalf pensait bien savoir qui ils étaient. Le couple était vêtu de façon assez fruste de peaux de daim lacées de cuir. L'Homme velu et musculeux dépassait Arathorn d'une tête, reposant son énorme massue sur l'épaule. Son visage mangé par une barbe noire très drue exprimait un respect inné pour les vivants, mâtiné d'une défiance pour les humains, seuls capables de mensonge. Il fit un signe de paix de la main droite, à la façon des forestiers.

La femme atteignait la taille du plus grand des Dùnedain. Si son visage était glabre, ses puissants membres, couverts d'une forte pilosité, maniaient une cognée que le Hobbit n'aurait pas pu soulever. Gerry se réveilla car le discret brouhaha d'un camp qui s'éveille avait abruptement cédé au silence qui accueillit l'arrivée des visiteurs. La femme salua elle aussi, sourit et s'adressa à Arathorn dans le langage commun, avec un accent nordique prononcé qui roulait les « r » comme grognerait un ourson :

- « Mon clan me nomme Bera. Voici mon frère Bearn, le mâle dominant de notre clan. Nous vous accueillons à présent que la danse furieuse en parure d'ours4 est apaisée. Que les rayons de vos ruches débordent de miel. »

La femme avait particulièrement insisté sur le terme « frère ». Gandalf s'avança pour donner la réponse appropriée :

- « Que vos réserves foisonnent pour vos sommeils d'hiver ! »

Bera et Bearn s'inclinèrent devant Gandalf. Le couple semblait sensible au pouvoir des anciens et des dominants. Aussi les deux géants réitérèrent leur salut devant Thraïn, qui plastronnait, sa grande hache à la main. La femme, qui semblait la plus enjouée, parla encore au nom de l'Homme :

- « Que le père du clan des Naugrim soit remercié. Bearn, le seigneur de cette terre, reconnait en vous de puissants guerriers et vous accepte dans son clan. »

Les sourires de la jeune femme traduisaient manifestement une espérance. Comme elle fut seule à s'exprimer, la plupart du temps en regardant Arathorn, le Dùnadan s'interrogea sur ce que signifiait « accepté dans le clan ». Gandalf éluda la question, tant l'intérêt de Bera pour Arathorn lui paraissait insistant :

- « Notre clan sollicite de Bearn l'autorisation de passer par ses terres. Nous sommes, comme vous l'avez vu, des ennemis des ouargues. Nous avons affaire dans le nord et notre quête ne souffre aucun délai. »

Le visage déçu de Bera faisait peine à voir, malgré la présence magnétique et la force immense de la géante. Comme elle mettait les mains dans son giron et baissait le visage d'un air contrit, Bearn s'avança, un feu dans le regard et sa massue sur l'épaule, l'air fort contrarié :

-« Nos clans se sont mariés en bataille aujourd'hui. Bearn a secouru votre clan et le mâle de votre clan a sauvé Bera. Une dette d'honneur nous lie à jamais. Nous vous conduirons sur nos terres et nos sagas seront racontées ensemble ! »

Gandalf, qui connaissait la langue des Bearnides, ne sut cependant démêler si l'expression « raconter ensemble » signifiait « se raconter mutuellement » ou « mêler nos histoires ». Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Gerry, qui n'avait pas assisté au combat de la nuit et l'avait entendu raconter, ignorait les conjectures que formulaient tous les membres de la compagnie5. Il demanda ingénument :

-« Mais où sont les ours ? »

Le Nain Dwalor lui suggéra de laisser Gandalf mener les discussions d'un ton si anxieux que le Hobbit abandonna pour le moment l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passait. De toute évidence le maître des lieux n'appréciait guère être contredit. Dans la mesure où les demeures de Bearn se situaient plus au nord et proches de leur itinéraire, Arathorn et Thraïn ne virent aucune objection à partager quelques contes épiques dans la demeure de Bearn.

Le rôdeur tenait malgré tout à battre les environs pour découvrir où les loups avaient fui. Pendant que la compagnie rassemblait ses affaires et chargeait le blessé sur son poney, il ordonna à ses pisteurs d'effectuer une rapide inspection des environs, sur une demi-lieue. Ils revinrent précipitamment après quelques minutes. Tous apportaient la même nouvelle : les voyageurs étaient cernés d'ours bruns.

Bera, remarquant l'agitation et la contrariété d'Arathorn, vint le prendre gentiment par le bras :

-« Le mâle dominant ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour sa tribu. Nos frères les ours la protègent des ouargues et des choses mauvaises. Ils se sont rassemblés à l'appel du chef Bearn.

- Où sont passés les ouargues ?»

Bera dévisagea Arathorn, interloquée de devoir lui apprendre des faits que même les enfants de son clan connaissaient déjà tous :

-« Les ouargues ont fui vers la montagne maudite. Tu as tué le Vargúlfr6. C'est un grand exploit. Tu as sauvé Bera de la mort des loups. Mais ils sont nombreux, et d'autres viendront. Mais c'est aujourd'hui soleil de victoire !»

Puis Bearn donna le signal du départ. En route, les poneys montraient des signes de nervosité, mais la femme Bearnide parvenait à les calmer en les caressant ou en les regardant dans les yeux. En tête de la compagnie marchait Bearn, aux côtés duquel trottinait Gandalf. Pour soutenir l'allure, Thraïn s'était juché sur son poney. Les Nains montés suivaient en bloc compact autour de Bera, comme une portée de lapereaux environnant leur mère.

Les Dùnedain fermaient la marche, émerveillés de l'alliance de force, de dons instinctifs chez cette femme, mais inquiets que cette puissance puisse se déchaîner tout-à-coup. Arathorn, bien conscient du trouble de ses Hommes – et de son Hobbit- sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser les avances de la femme Bearnide sans risquer de déclencher une dangereuse déception. Il trouvait autant de naturel assez désarmant et ne pouvait négliger le danger de voir se retourner contre lui des alliés si précieux. Mais sa Dame emplissait toutes ses pensées.

De toute évidence Bera prenait Gerry pour le jeune fils d'Arathorn, ou tout du moins une sorte de filleul. Le Hobbit présentant l'aimable particularité d'une abondante toison sur le dessus des pieds, peut-être se sentait-elle en terrain de connaissance. La femme, aux traits jeunes et naïfs mais lourds et énergiques, sollicitait sans cesse Arathorn pour lui tenir compagnie, et l'entendre parler de lui. Aussi les Nains, et particulièrement Thraïn, auraient-ils trouvé la situation particulièrement cocasse, sans la conscience que leurs hôtes pouvaient à tout moment regagner leur terrifiante forme d'ours.

La compagnie chemina longuement sous les frondaisons verdoyantes, parcourant une à une les pentes arborées. Au passage de Bearn, les géants végétaux semblaient saluer le maître, leur rejeton devenu Homme par la grâce des maïar7 sylvains pour régner sur le peuple des sous-bois. L'humus fumait en volutes aux saveurs de pain d'épice. Le soleil filtrait à travers la canopée vert sombre et dorait la brume matinale qui enroulait son fils d'une tendre écharpe de lumière. Ils parvinrent à un espace ceint de grands chênes centenaires dont les branches, implantée très haut sur le tronc, s'entrecroisaient de façon régulière. Au centre, on distinguait une petite portion de ciel clair et limpide. Un rayon solaire pénétrait en oblique par l'ouverture, éclairant la clairière que peuplaient une douzaine de souches gigantesques. De petites campanules blanches émaillaient de scintillements d'argent le gazon raz d'un vert tendre. Bearn s'assit en tailleur sur une des souches, invitant les voyageurs à se reposer un moment. Gandalf s'installa sur une autre souche, mais il fut le seul. Leurs pas sur le gazon et le tapis de feuilles résonnaient curieusement sous la voute protectrice, comme dans la grande salle d'un château ancestral. Le maître régnait en son royaume, mais il avait un devoir sacré à accomplir. Bearn posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un profond recueillement, une grosse abeille vint se poser sur son poing. Puis elles fut lentement rejointe par des douzaines de milliers d'autres. Nains et Dùnedain se reculèrent, aussi rapidement que le leur permettait la politesse.

Bera, enjambant les fougères avec la grâce du lynx, entraîna Arathorn à part, bien qu'il ne voulût pas s'éloigner du groupe. Son sourire timide exprimait l'exaltation du printemps et la force des saisons immémoriales mais révélait aussi l'espérance incertaine d'une jeune fille vulnérable et inexpérimentée. Deux petits écureuils roux vinrent jouer à ses pieds, tandis qu'elle tressait une couronne de fleurs. Elle en coiffa Arathorn qui tressaillit, devinant l'espoir de la jeune fille. Il prit la couronne de sur sa tête et la posa respectueusement sur celle de la jeune fille, dont le sourire disparut. Les campanules blanches scintillant lui donnèrent fugitivement le profil d'une reine, dans la fleur de sa jeunesse mais triste et résignée.

Le bras du géant assis sur sa souche ressemblait maintenant à une branche surchargée de grappes mouvantes de fruits vivants. Lorsque le rayon de soleil l'atteignit enfin, Bearn se leva, étendant les bras en croix. L'essaim prit lentement son envol - les abeilles quittaient son bras pour rejoindre l'autre. Après de longues minutes que tous passèrent dans un profond recueillement, chaque poing portait la moitié de l'essaim. Alors Bearn éleva un seul bras. Aussitôt le demi-essaim quitta le bras du géant, et flotta vers Bera, qui était restée seule avec sa couronne, au bord des larmes. Les abeilles s'attardèrent au-dessus d'elle pendant quelques instants, puis s'évanouirent dans la forêt, tandis que Bearn congédiait les abeilles du poing qui les avait appelées.

L'immense Bearn, le front navré mais le regard déterminé, rejoignit sa sœur et l'entretint longuement. Longtemps le débat balança, sous le regard inquiet de la compagnie. Sœur et frère conclurent leur entretien, l'une en larmes retenues, l'autre en fureur contenue, en convenant que la loi de l'hospitalité serait respectée.

X-X-X

Tous reprirent alors leur chemin à la suite du couple, le cœur lourd et les sens en alerte. Plusieurs heures défilèrent sous les arbres, avant qu'ils n'atteignissent une nouvelle clairière, large de deux sillons. Elle abritait de nombreuses huttes, disposées autour d'un imposant bâtiment de bois. A l'arrivée de la compagnie, tous les habitants se réunirent pour faire une haie d'honneur spontanée aux arrivants. Bearn et Bera les conduisirent à la maison commune.

Le bâtiment de rondins était construit sur une plate-forme de pierre d'une perche de large et de trois de long. D'énormes troncs dressés au centre formaient les mats d'une solide charpente en double pente. Les rondins ajustés étaient percés de rares petites fenêtres, que les habitants obstruaient de rideaux à la saison froide. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent par la porte basse, ils se rendirent compte que l'étage supérieur, desservi par une ouverture juste au-dessus, servait de grange et de réserve.

La compagnie fut dirigée vers le grand foyer central, où ils purent installer leurs couvertures. Le confort était rudimentaire mais l'endroit sain et chaleureux. Des jambons pendaient aux poutres autour de l'immense cheminée centrale qui finissait de les fumer. Des peaux d'animaux séchaient après avoir subi divers traitements. Le groupe s'installa et vaqua aux occupations de voyageurs dans un camp ami : la lessive, la couture, les réparations, les soins aux blessés… Gerry sortit son petit nécessaire et montra une grande dextérité dans les travaux de réparation des vêtements, en Hobbit coquet qu'il restait au fond de lui. Il consacra même un peu de temps à sa lecture, aidé d'un Gandalf amusé mais intraitable sur les hésitations.

Les montures furent parquées avec le bétail des villageois, tandis que le magicien déchargeait et mettait à l'abri ses précieuses et mystérieuses caisses. Après quoi Arathorn, Gandalf et Gerry se promenèrent dans les rues. Ils remarquèrent une activité fébrile autour de Bearn, qui arpentait le hameau et parlait à chacun. A l'approche du soir, la petite agglomération avait reçu quelques douzaines de guerriers à l'air farouche, venus des villages voisins. Tous avaient été appelés pour une soirée de réjouissances. Le village de Bearn recevait une compagnie d'étrangers, des guerriers de haut rang qui conteraient ou chanteraient certainement leurs exploits. Les compagnons rentrèrent dans la maison, sentant qu'un événement se préparait.

A la nuit tombée se présenta à l'entrée de la maison commune, un étrange personnage, noueux comme une vieille racine et aux yeux aussi vifs qu'un farfadet. Il progressait lentement en s'aidant de béquilles, mais on devinait à sa façon d'en user, qu'elles pouvaient aussi bien servir de gourdin. Handicapé par un accident de chasse dans sa jeunesse, l'Homme en avait réchappé et s'était tourné vers le savoir. Protégé des dieux et des Hommes, il était le conteur et le shaman du clan. On croyait l'avoir vu parfois en compagnie des nymphes sylvestres. On était certain qu'il parlait aux esprits. L'Homme hirsute et sans âge promena son regard acéré sur l'assistance. Il se dirigea de sa démarche chaloupée, droit sur Gandalf qui fumait dans un coin. Tous deux se saluèrent silencieusement mais avec déférence. Le vieux magicien n'ayant manifestement pas l'intention d'interférer, le conteur rejoignit le foyer central. L'assistance fit cercle et silence.

Le shaman répandit une poudre sur le foyer qui dégagea une odeur entêtante d'humus et de résine. Des fumées colorées s'élevèrent. Puis sa voix mélodieuse et envoutante s'éleva dans la langue des Bearnides. Avec une science consommée de la rhétorique, il raconta et mima le combat de la veille, maintenant son auditoire haletant jusqu'au dénouement théatral. Gandalf en chuchotant à Arathorn et Thraïn, rapporta sommairement les paroles éloquentes du conteur.

Bearn se leva alors et rendit un hommage vibrant au courage du clan d'Arathorn. Thraïn grimaça mais prit sur lui. L'honneur exigeait qu'Arathorn prononçât quelques mots de modestie, puis remerciât Bearn et Bera pour leur courageux combat et leur hospitalité. Gandalf traduisit avec brio, se permettant un ajout de son cru : il cita le Roi Thraïn et ses vaillants guerriers. Mais le grand Nain s'en rendit compte, ce qui ajouta à son ressentiment envers Arathorn.

Le shaman, satisfait des politesses échangées, reprit alors son auditoire en main en contant une longue histoire, ponctuée des manifestations d'émotion de son public. La voici telle que Gandalf nous la conta plus tard, avec les détails dont il put se rappeler.

-« Aux temps immémoriaux s'assembla la tribu de nos ancêtres. Nos histoires les plus lointaines content comment les pères de nos pères vivaient au fond des forêts du nord. Ils s'adonnaient à la chasse et à la cueillette, et en ce temps-là tous, Hommes et femmes, parcouraient les bois. Le seigneur enseignait les voies de la forêt aux jeunes de la tribu. Il les emmena un matin pour la chasse rituelle qui en ferait des membres adultes. Sa fille Barwen et son jumeau Baran y participaient. Ils avaient tissé des liens indissolubles et s'étaient juré fidélité pour leur existence au service de leur peuple. Leur entente innée leur permettait une coordination singulière, comme pour la chasse ou les jeux de l'esprit.

Au cours des épreuves, il advint que les deux jumeaux se perdissent. Ils errèrent longuement au fond de la forêt primordiale, trouvant à peine de quoi se sustenter. Assaillis par des araignées géantes, ils furent pourchassés et capturés. Ils allaient être dévorés lorsqu'un ours immense les secourut. Cet ours avait été le favori de Ardau8, le grand esprit des ours de la Terre du Milieu, qui l'avait comblé du don de parole, et l'avait nommé Arduin. Le Grand Ours les recueillit, les nourrit et leur prêta asile durant tout l'hiver. Aux premiers jours du printemps, Arduin, subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille, se changea en quelques jours en un être humain plein de majesté. Il ouvrit l'âme de ses jeunes protégés à l'étude et leur enseigna l'écriture oghamique et le langage des signes. Il leur apprit qu'à l'ouest résidaient les hauts Elfes, porteurs des sciences et du savoir dispensés par les Puissants. Baran, séduit par la perspective d'élever son peuple vers les lumières et la valeur des Elfes d'occident, conçut de les rejoindre pour placer son peuple sous leur prestigieuse protection. Barwen quant à elle, s'émerveilla de la puissante symbiose entre la nature sauvage et les enfants des Hommes.

Ainsi les jumeaux s'éloignèrent-ils l'un de l'autre sans espoir de retour. A l'automne Barwen portait en elle l'héritier d'Arduin. Le peuple des jeunes gens finit par les retrouver, durement éprouvé par l'hiver précédent; le père des jumeaux lui-même avait succombé. Arduin accueillit leur peuple et leur enseigna les arts forestiers, l'élevage des animaux, la culture des abeilles et des baies.

Vint alors la douloureuse séparation des jumeaux : Baran suivit sa résolution et Barwen choisit de demeurer auprès de son époux avec son enfant. L'élévation de la tribu de Baran se fit donc au prix d'une perte irréparable pour le jeune seigneur. Ravalant sa rancœur et son chagrin, il fit vœu de conduire son peuple en Beleriand vers les Elfes de lumière, déclarant que le destin des êtres humains ne saurait passer par la sauvagerie des prédateurs, mais par l'étude des sciences enseignées par les premiers-nés.

Barwen demeura en Rhovanion avec son époux et son fils Eochaïd, qui fut d'une beauté, d'une vivacité et d'une force peu communes. Les quelques fidèles qui restèrent avec Barwen se mêlèrent à la population forestière. Au fil du temps, Arduin ne put conserver sa forme humaine en permanence : irrésistiblement attiré par les forêts profondes et les hautes montagnes, il finit par quitter la communauté qui commençait à se former autour de lui. Peu après le départ définitif d'Arduin, Barwen donna naissance à une petite fille, Ardia. Eplorée, Barwen fit vœu de ne plus s'unir à aucun être vivant. La communauté affaiblie fut attaquée par une bande d'orques des Monts Brumeux, qui enleva Barwen et son bébé. Eochaïd, qui avait le pouvoir de se changer en un Ours gigantesque, fut saisi d'une fureur indescriptible : il poursuivit les ravisseurs jusqu'à leur caverne, anéantit la tribu orque et détruisit leur antre mais il ne put sauver que la petite Ardia. Sa petite sœur, perturbée par le départ prématuré de son père et traumatisée par son enlèvement et son deuil, restait silencieuse et triste. En grandissant, elle s'isola de plus en plus et seul Eochaïd qui l'adorait parvenait à la dérider. Le temps passant, il devint évident que personne ne souhaiterait s'unir avec Ardia. Eochaïd instaura la tradition que le premier-né de la lignée, ne prendrait pas épouse tant que ses sœurs ne seraient pas mariées. Après quelques années de célibat de l'un et de l'autre, Eochaid et Ardia furent contraints de se prendre pour époux, ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen de rester fidèle à leurs vœux.

Leurs descendants, qui tous possédaient la faculté de se changer en ours, maintinrent la tradition du mariage premier de leur sœur. La plupart du temps ils ne faisaient que retarder leur union en repoussant patiemment les avances des jeunes filles. Mais il n'arriva plus qu'un chef de notre peuple épousât sa sœur. Pourtant aujourd'hui la sœur de notre seigneur Bearn n'a toujours pas trouvé de consort. En sera-t-il pour eux, Bearn et Bera, qui n'ont pas encore convolé, suivant la tradition de notre peuple ?»

Il va de soi que sur le moment, aucun membre de la compagnie, excepté Gandalf, ne comprit la portée de ce récit. Mais l'assemblée se mit à psalmodier la « comptine des oursons », le chant que Barwen utilisait pour endormir son petit Eochaid, lorsque l'absence de son père lui pesait.

Gandalf se leva alors et glissa à Arathorn : « Une soirée de veille comme celle-ci est l'occasion de rapporter les contes d'autrefois. En voici justement un qui élèvera le jugement de nos hôtes.»

Le magicien prit alors la parole dans la langue des Bearnides :

- « Peuple de Bearn ! Je vais vous conter ce qu'il advint de votre ancêtre qui partit vers les immensités occidentales. Le peuple qui suivit Baran, affrontant maints périls, traversa les Montagnes de brume, puis encore plus loin les Montagnes Bleues et parvint en Beleriand au bout de nombreuses années. Balan, le fils de Baran, installa son peuple en un lieu des bois d'Ossiriand, en l'année trois cents et dix du premier âge. Le seigneur-Elfe Finrod Felagund les aperçut et les observa pendant toute une journée.

A la nuit tombée, il s'introduisit dans le campement et, s'accompagnant de sa harpe, il entonna un chant qui séduisit les Hommes, les femmes et les enfants. Au petit matin, le seigneur-Elfe avait compris les principes de la langue de ce peuple. Il eut une longue conversation avec Balan et ils se lièrent d'amitié.

Sur le conseil de Finrod, Balan conduisit son peuple dans la plaine d'Estolad en Beleriand oriental. Balan entra au service de Finrod, il fut alors nommé Beör, qui signifie tout à la fois « ours » et « guerrier » dans votre langue, et « vassal » dans celle Finrod.

Confiant la seigneurie de son peuple à son fils ainé, il se rendit à Nargothrond où il demeura jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, contribuant aux guerres contre les orques. A sa mort, les Elfes furent alors surpris et tristes, confrontés à la faiblesse des humains et à leur destin qui leur fait quitter ce monde. »

Le shaman conclut l'histoire de Gandalf en ajoutant :

-« C'est ainsi que la lignée des rois de l'Ouest est apparentée à celle des seigneurs des Bearnides. Puissent ces deux lignées se réunir un jour ! »

Bera leva des yeux en larmes mais qui brillaient d'un espoir vaguement renouvelé. Le magicien se mordit les lèvres. Il avait cherché à éduquer le clan mais son imprévoyance se retournait contre lui. Il prévint Arathorn qu'il était malencontreusement à nouveau question de son mariage avec la princesse du clan. Le Dùnadan regagna le centre de la salle et, avec l'aide de Gandalf, déclara à l'assemblée :

-« Mon clan vit au-delà des montagnes. Il y a maints étés, j'ai rencontré ma bien-aimée. Elle m'a donné un fils, qui est à présent en âge de combattre nos ennemis et fait la fierté de son père. Lui-même a enfanté un fils, que sa grand-mère élève au-delà des montagnes, car sa mère est morte en couches. J'espère dépasser nos épreuves pour les rejoindre et leur donner ce que mon peuple n'a pu retrouver depuis maintes générations : la paix. »

Cette déclaration pleine de sobriété allait droit au cœur des Bearnides. Elle soulignait la fidélité dans l'amour et la poursuite d'un idéal de paix à travers les vertus guerrières. Pourtant la tribu se sentait de reste. Une dette de vie devait être payée. Elle le devait d'autant plus, envers ce lointain parent dont le code d'honneur était si proche du leur.

Le shaman éleva à nouveau sa voix mélodieuse : ses mots montèrent en une sourde mélopée d'encouragement, puis les accents belliqueux fleurirent en un chant de guerre, pour exploser en un hymne à la gloire et au courage des Bearnides. Au fil du chant, quelques guerriers s'étaient avancés, en transe, porteurs de la résistance et de l'honneur de tout un peuple. En dernier s'avança Bearn, possédé par la fureur aventurière de ses ancêtres. Le chant s'arrêta.

Bera vit comme dans un songe les quatre guerriers Bearnides et leur chef étendre les bras sur les épaules de leurs voisins. Ils reprirent en chœur le dernier passage du chant, comme un serment de se surpasser et de tout risquer les uns pour les autres dans l'épreuve qui s'annonçait. Tous étaient chefs de village, parmi les plus respectés et les plus puissants chefs de guerre du peuple de l'ours. Leur compagnie abattrait des hordes entières d'ennemis pour protéger Arathorn, pensa Bera. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un air décidé :

-« Non ! »

La maison commune retint son souffle. Bearn dégrisa instantanément, regardant sa sœur d'un air incrédule et peiné.

-« Je refuse que quiconque s'engage à ma place pour le prix de mon sang. J'ai une dette à payer et un Homme à trouver. Les villages ne resteront pas sans défense. J'irai seule. J'ai dit. »

Le visage de Bearn se radoucit. Sa sœur prenait son destin en main.

Arathorn pensa bien un instant refuser, mais le regard impérieux de Gandalf le dissuada d'une démarche injurieuse, périlleuse et inutile. Le Dùnadan s'avança et salua Bera avec cérémonie, aussitôt imité de Thraïn.

Les festivités se prolongèrent tard dans la nuit. L'hydromel coula à flot, si bien que nombre de Nains n'en conservèrent pas une mémoire très précise. Le lendemain fut consacré à de nouveaux échanges, aux soins des blessés et aux préparatifs de Bera.

La puissante jeune fille avait durci son cœur et paraissait rassérénée. Elle avait souvent rendu visite aux Hommes des forêts et tenu les gués avec eux contre les incursions d'orques. Elle y avait appris le langage commun et se montrait souvent plus sociable que les chefs Bearnides. Mais elle n'avait jamais quitté son village plus d'une semaine, aussi la perspective d'un long voyage, seule avec des étrangers, si nobles et courageux, lui paraissait l'aventure de sa vie. La compagnie l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que le pouvaient des Hommes et des Nains en guerre. Bera reporta aussitôt son besoin d'affection déçu sur le petit Gerry, qui devint vite son confident. Ils quittèrent le village le matin suivant, dans le clair-obscur d'une aube lointaine.

Alors que Bera guidait le groupe en compagnie d'Ingold, Arathorn s'attardait à l'arrière-garde. Thraïn ralentit son poney pour parvenir à sa hauteur. Le Nain se moqua d'Arathorn en camarade :

-« Je suis surpris qu'un chef de guerre comme vous ait dû se résoudre à accepter une femme dans ses rangs ! Auriez-vous découvert votre faiblesse ? »

Arathorn était fort contrarié de cette situation, qu'il n'avait pas voulue. Il trouvait le ton badin du Nain maladroit et inapproprié. Il répondit d'un ton acerbe :

-« Vous vous rendez certainement compte que cette femme pourrait vous arracher la tête d'un seul coup ? C'est une excellente recrue, noble et fiable. Son sacrifice pour dette de sang est digne des plus grands. Elle considère n'avoir tout simplement pas le choix. J'imagine que vous comprenez le poids insupportable d'une dette de sang, vous qui avez déclenché une guerre pour cette raison. »

Thraïn, dont la seule intention était d'établir une certaine complicité dans une conversation entre garçons, se renfrogna et ne fit plus aucune tentative en ce sens…

1 Maxime, conseil, énigme

2 Ce nom signifie « Pierre seigneuriale » en sindarin. On peut penser qu'il s'agit d'une noble lignée qui soutient le Roi par tradition familiale.

3 Métal préféré des Elfes, le mithril, également appelé « argent véritable » (« True silver » en anglais) ressemble à l'argent par son reflet, à l'aluminium par sa légèreté.

4 Traduction assez libre de Berserkr : chemise d'ours en vieux norrois.

5 Conjectures dont nous espérons que le lecteur les aura déjà résolues !

6 Loup-garou, en vieux norroi.

7 Maïar, singulier maïa : êtres de nature divine, d'un rang subalterne, généralement attachés à la nature des terres du milieux.

8 Il s'agit du Vala Oromë.


	12. Le grand fleuve

Chapitre 11 – Le grand fleuve

La géante et le Hobbit cheminaient de concert, trouvant un réconfort dans la présence de l'autre, par un échange assez inattendu. Le petit Hobbit rappelait à Bera que le monde offrait des raisons d'oublier ses regrets et auxquelles se dédier corps et âme, comme un enfant à protéger par amour et abnégation. Bera montrait à chaque instant un contraste étonnant : une désarmante naïveté dans sa conception surannée de l'amour, et une implacable dureté dans ses devoirs de sœur de chef. La première moitié personnifiait pour Gerry toutes les jeunes Hobbites dont le fragile romantisme devait être cultivé par l'honnêteté, l'empressement et la fidélité. La seconde résumait les lois de la survie dans un monde blessé par le noir ennemi. L'ambivalence du personnage fascinait Gerry qui la transposait dans son univers de la Comté, à la grande joie de Bera :

-« Ma chère Bera, vous êtes positivement la première femme que j'aie croisée, qui se mêle d'aventures !

- Entendez-vous signifier que vous en êtes surpris, et que la plupart des autres femmes ne s'en mêlant pas, vous les en pensiez toutes incapables ? »

Le Hobbit tressaillit. Il avait introduit un sujet qu'il imaginait neutre et plaisant pour passer le temps, mais des considérations existentielles l'avaient immédiatement rattrapé. Mais la Bearnide poursuivait :

-« Notre peuple réserve traditionnellement les tâches de guerre aux Hommes, mais la coutume ancestrale de ma lignée dicte ma propre conduite. Cela dit, élever des portées de jeunes oursons relève bien souvent de l'héroïsme, sans même parler de leur mise au monde ! »

Cette remarque amusa Gerry mais lui remit en mémoire la silencieuse abnégation de sa mère et le stoïque pragmatisme de sa grand-mère, auteurs à elles-deux de presque trois dizaines de vies et inlassables gardiennes de l'entente familiale. Bera poursuivait :

-« N'avez-vous pas de telles exceptions, dans vos bois, des femmes qui sortent du village ? –sans doute voulait-elle dire "du rang".

- De mémoire de Hobbit, il y eut bien une fameuse chêvetaine à la tête du clan Replet jadis. On dit que son clan fut le dernier à gagner la Comté. Peut-être fut-elle une romantique et fragile Hobbite avant de devenir cette intrépide et inflexible matriarque. Elle avait donné le jour à seize enfants sans doute cette étonnante fécondité avait-elle contribué à sa transformation… »

Bera commençait à considérer Gerry d'un œil différent. Son physique d'enfant des Hommes dissimulait une capacité de réflexion approfondie et une faculté d'observation acérée. Le bras protecteur de Bera s'apparentait trop à la patte omniprésente d'une mère ourse, mais elle parvint finalement à respecter le semi-Homme comme un adulte, ou du moins un jeune adulte en quête de son chemin.

Gerry lui parla de son petit pays, aux confins d'Eriador au-delà des montagnes. Elle découvrit un monde d'ordre, de sociabilité et de conventions, qui avait dépassé les menaces vitales telles que la famine ou les rapines orques, ou plutôt se complaisait dans cette illusion.

Le terme « promenade », par exemple, ne revêtait pas la même signification pour le Hobbit et la femme. Bera entendait une marche lente, silencieuse et aux aguets, une sortie pour reconnaître une portion de forêt et en identifier les dangers, qui pouvait se solder par quelque rencontre fâcheuse. Gerry envisageait une petite randonnée paisible, ponctuées de points de vue sur une campagne bien ordonnée, de repos, et surtout de pic-nics, agrémentés de conversations galantes à l'ombre des noyers.

La description des boutiques de Lézeaux laissa la Bearnide perplexe. L'éventualité que de tels lieux ne fussent pas pillés par les gobelins ne pouvait se concevoir. Elle caressa l'idée de s'y rendre avec le Hobbit, s'il y consentait, mais sans véritablement se projeter au jour où elle pourrait réaliser cette fantaisie.

Tout en devisant, Bera guidait la compagnie en direction du nord, humant et scrutant régulièrement. Puis elle reprenait de son pas souple sa marche infatigable. Thraïn dut lui rappeler plusieurs fois que les poneys avaient besoin de repos, tandis que les rôdeurs suivaient sans plainte ni commentaire. La compagnie parcourut donc une grande distance sans rencontrer âme qui vive, les rôdeurs maintenant comme à l'accoutumée leur écran silencieux de guetteurs pendant leur progression. Une forme massive et furtive était parfois entr'aperçue aux lisières des bois sombres, en général à l'est et à la droite de la compagnie. Le petit Hobbit évoqua lui aussi avoir aperçu un grand ours se glisser dans les feuillages à un sillon sur sa droite, il s'en ouvrit à Bera qui répondit en soupirant avec nostalgie :

-« Mon frère nous accompagne tant que nous sommes sur le territoire de notre peuple. Je crois qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. N'y prêtez pas attention !

- Il s'inquiète pour vous… Pourquoi ne nous accompagne-t-il pas jusqu'au terme de notre voyage ?

- Le chef de notre tribu doit protéger les villages. Il est le descendant de notre ancêtre, il commande aux sous-bois. Je n'ai pas permis que notre peuple souffre pour moi en le privant de son chef. Il nous quittera sous peu…

- Mais votre shaman semblait bien sûr que le destin de vos chefs était de nous accompagner…

- Ce vieux roublard aurait tenté n'importe quoi pour devenir l'époux de la sœur du chef, surtout un chef disparu dans une contrée lointaine… Il a essayé de lancer en une même saga tous les mâles éminents et d'envergures de notre peuple, ce qui n'était pas prudent.

- Mais n'est-il pas votre shaman, l'intercesseur avec les forces de votre univers ?

- Oui, cela est vrai. Il est aussi le conteur, la mémoire et l'imaginaire de notre peuple. Ce fut un Homme bon, mais il est devenu un personnage de pouvoir. Ses dons ont une contrepartie : son infirmité le fait souffrir de bien des façons… Dans ses songes, il prend trop souvent ses souhaits secrets pour des signes du destin…»

La confidence surprit doublement Gerry : il ne pouvait soupçonner qu'un personnage influent pût tenter de manipuler les augures de son peuple, ni que l'innocente Bera s'en rendît compte.

-« Il vous avait donc demandé votre main ?

- Ma main ?

- Vous a-t-il demandé de devenir son épouse ?

- Quelle belle expression ! Il l'a fait il y a quelques années, lorsque je sortais de l'enfance. J'ai refusé alors. A présent j'y réfléchirais à deux fois…

- Mais sans doute d'autres prétendants se sont-ils présentés ?

- Détrompez-vous, petit Hobbit. Tous les autres Hommes du clan se sentaient trop intimidés par la sœur du chef… Mais dites-moi : les Hobbits sont-ils tous aussi gourmands que vous ? Je veux dire : de nourriture comme des récits intimes de leurs compagnons ? »

Gerry rougit. Il avoua s'être montré trop curieux et bafouilla quelque charmante excuse, de son air composé de séducteur des vieilles dames. Bien sûr, la grande Bera, déjà acquise à ses manières, le pardonna de bonne grâce.

Après quelques jours de marche, ils ne virent plus aucun signe d'ours. La végétation autour d'eux était devenue plus dense et les arbres entremêlés. Bera redoubla d'attention. Son humage avait d'abord suscité la condescendance incrédule, puis un doute tempéré de crainte, mais l'infaillibilité de ses prédictions lui gagna bientôt le respect et la confiance de tous. Des odeurs douces de noisetiers se mêlaient aux fragrances des champignons d'écorce sur les souches pourries de vieux chênes. Quelques fumets plus forts, par exemple d'un sanglier de passage, distrayaient parfois Bera qui partait en de longues chasses. Arathorn lui fit quelques remontrances, arguant que l'expédition ne pouvait se permettre des digressions aussi longues. Bera, vexée comme un écuyer pris en faute, répondit en représailles qu'Arathorn ne profiterait pas du sanglier rôti qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, mais elle ne se laissa plus déborder par son instinct de chasseuse.

Un matin la grande Bearnide déclara qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue aussi loin, et que les oiseaux de ce pays avaient un chant inhabituel. Le parcours leur parut de plus en plus difficile les Nains devaient le plus souvent mettre pied à terre. La compagnie décida donc de descendre la pente vers l'ouest, pour se rapprocher du grand fleuve et trouver des sentiers plus cléments à travers les bois. Hirgon, qui était resté en arrière, donna l'alerte un midi. L'éclaireur Dùnadan avait détecté qu'un animal les suivait. Arathorn ordonna que la compagnie s'arrêtât et se rassemblât en formation de combat. Mais aucun défi ne leur fut lancé.

Rapidement Bera, les Dùnedain et Gerry étaient repartis en éclaireurs. Mais ils n'avaient pu débusquer le poursuivant, qui s'était habilement esquivé à leur approche. L'animal laissait peu de traces, et il était difficile de les lire dans le sillage de leur compagnie. Bera et Arathorn s'aventurèrent plus loin. Il leur sembla qu'une grande forme grise s'échappait furtivement à leur approche. Ayant vainement perdu quelques flèches, ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Arathorn se montra fort mécontent du chaos qu'il avait constaté après l'appel de Hirgon et insista pour répéter la manœuvre consistant à rassembler les animaux, les attacher solidement et se placer en position de défense autour d'eux. Il va s'en dire que l'humeur des Nains, et particulièrement celle de Thraïn, s'en ressentit immédiatement. Arathorn répondit de façon hautaine qu'il se sentait responsable de leur sûreté à tous, et que dans les pays sauvages la cohésion et l'obéissance conditionnaient la survie.

Tous conclurent à une fausse alerte, aucun signe de groupe ou de meute n'ayant été relevé par les Dùnedain ou Bera. Pourtant Gandalf et Arathorn, qui s'étaient écartés un instant, entendirent avec inquiétude le rapport jacassant de leurs deux petites grives. Le soir même ils atteignaient l'orée d'une grande futaie, qui surplombait une pente douce et herbeuse menant au grand fleuve Anduin, un mille en contrebas. Les mousses et les lichens envahissaient les arbres et les pierres. Quelques épineux tardifs lâchaient encore par grappes leurs pollens jaunes.

Ils établirent leur campement non loin de la berge, sur une aire rocailleuse à la végétation basse, à l'abri derrière un monticule pierreux qui ressemblait à une crête de poisson. La rumeur fluide du puissant fleuve en mouvement les environnait complètement. Des nuages de petits parasites s'abattirent sur les voyageurs et les animaux. Il fallut rapidement allumer des foyers pour les chasser. Gandalf regardant tout autour d'eux avec un mélange d'étonnement et de suspicion, insista pour que les feux de la compagnie fussent très soigneusement aménagés sur un épais lit de pierres. Bera contempla les étoiles durant des heures, tandis que Gerry pratiquait la lecture pour elle à la lueur du feu.

-« Il est peut-être temps que Bera suive la voie de Baran, embrasse le savoir de l'ouest, et apprenne à lire. », dit-elle pour elle-même à mi-voix.

Arathorn fumait en compagnie de quelques Nains, dans l'espoir de chasser les moustiques. Il entendit Bera mais ne put laisser libre cours à son empathie. Il refusait de personnifier l'émancipation culturelle de la jeune fille. En outre, cette affection non recherchée l'encombrait, autant que lui agréait l'enrôlement de cette force de la nature. Aussi était-il porté à la traiter en soldat, sans ménagement particulier. Comme il se sentait visé par la dernière remarque de Bera, il tint à dissiper d'éventuelles espérances sans discourtoisie :

- « Sans doute notre magicien est-il un mentor plus patient que je ne saurais l'être. Il fait à présent trop sombre pour cela. Vous le lui demanderez demain. »

Le Hobbit finit par s'endormir, ayant encore à l'oreille les contes qu'il venait de lire, dérivant sur la barque des rêves. Les princesses elfiques y prenaient le visage de sa Dame. Un curieux petit personnage y apparaissait par moments, vague mais puissant ancêtre du genre Hobbit dans les chroniques des jours anciens. La fraiche et calme nuit de Norui1 sans lune était bien avancée, lorsque le Nain Forin vint lever Gerry pour son tour de garde. Le petit personnage acariâtre protesta dans le rêve du Hobbit qui le quitta à regret pour regagner la réalité.

Gerry, l'esprit encore embrumé, parcourut le campement en silence, chassant les moustiques et tentant de percevoir les bruits nocturnes de la forêt à travers les ronflements cacophoniques des dormeurs et le sourd grondement du fleuve. Il grimpa au sommet du petit promontoire qui surplombait le bivouac. Les énormes pierres lisses qui le formaient étaient grossièrement disposées à la façon des écailles d'une armure ancienne. Du fleuve tout proche émanaient des vapeurs fantomatiques qui replongeaient Gerry dans les contes de Beleriand. Un anneau de forces mystérieuses y protégeait les abords des fleuves encerclant le royaume des Elfes gris. Le Hobbit s'assit sur le bord d'une souche immense, au cœur pourri et creux. Il en montait une douce chaleur et une suave odeur de cèdre, très réconfortante. Tourné vers la forêt, le dos appuyé sur la souche, Gerry scruta consciencieusement les bois pour la sécurité de la compagnie.

X-X-X

Mais son esprit était encore habité des ombres qui peuplaient les contes de jadis. Il montait la garde comme autrefois les Sindar interdisaient l'accès au royaume de Thingol et Melian2. Les voix de sa Dame et de son Seigneur lui dictaient de ne pas s'assoupir, de concentrer son attention sur chaque petit bruissement émanant de la forêt, chaque mouvement de branche, chaque variation dans l'intensité des ombres sous les frondaisons. Il maintint sa veille attentive pendant un long moment, portant sur ses frêles épaules de Hobbit le sommeil de tous ses compagnons. Cette tension qu'il s'imposait à lui-même le contraignit lentement à puiser dans ses forces profondes. Il fit appel à son trésor, fermant les yeux pour focaliser ses sens les plus affûtés à cette heure de la nuit. Il saisit son anneau et sombra rapidement dans un curieux sommeil éveillé, privé des images de la forêt mais conscient de ses sons, de ses odeurs et de ses vibrations avec une acuité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il bascula en arrière, la tête la première au cœur de la souche. Elle était creuse et sans fond. Gerry eut la sensation de tomber longuement, tout en demeurant toujours conscient de la forêt vivante et attentive autour de lui.

Une douleur aigüe au crâne le fit se redresser. Il était bien assis sur la souche, en train de veiller ses compagnons. Son côté prosaïque remarqua qu'il ne souffrait plus des moustiques qui pourtant voletaient autour de lui. Grâce à l'anneau, pensait-il, il s'était dédoublé, restant à son poste mais répondant à l'appel des voix du tumulus. Car il se trouvait également dans un endroit étrange : une pièce sombre recouverte d'écailles d'ardoise immenses, retentissait des bruits visqueux du puissant fleuve tout autour d'elle. Le sommet de la voûte était percé d'un jour de silex, au creux d'une souche aux racines qui couraient le long des cintres de la pièce.

Un curieux petit personnage lui faisait face et le scrutait d'un air gauche et mal à l'aise. La physionomie du gnome rappela au Hobbit quelques-uns de ses rêves récents. Son large visage aimable semblait raviné depuis des années par les affres du doute et de la solitude. Sa main s'accrochait nerveusement à son propre bonnet rouge, aux longues pattes qui lui descendaient jusqu'au ventre. Le gnome attendait avidement d'entendre des paroles, mais redoutait de devoir y répondre. Le Hobbit s'inclina avec emphase et déférence comme il aurait débuté un discours à la tribune de la foire de Grand-Cave devant un parterre d'aïeux un peu sourds :

- « Eh bien, c'est à l'étranger de se présenter en premier lieu… C'est en tout cas l'usage dans l'Ouest… Et si vous le permettez, je vais me plier à cet usage ! ».

Après un court éclaircissement de voix :

- « Gérontius Touque, de Bourg de Touque, à votre service et à celui de votre famille ! »

Le ton léger mais poli, d'un rythme allègre mais respectueux de la syntaxe, sut plaire au gnome, qui répondit avec plaisir, surpris de sa propre aisance, comme s'il retrouvait sans peine les arcanes d'exercices depuis longtemps oubliés :

- « Eriol, de… la colline qui vogue, rejeton premier du… grand marais aux iris, pour vous obliger, en paroles… et en actes ! »

Sans s'arrêter aux approximations de vocabulaire du gnome, Gerry fut fasciné par son accent inimitable et ses tournures archaïques, qui évoquèrent en lui l'écho d'une antique parenté. Le gnome et le Hobbit rivalisaient de courbettes et de révérences.

Gerry se rappela brusquement ce que maître Elrond lui avait enseigné à propos des Hobbits et des champs aux iris.

- « Maître Eriol, puis-je vous demander le nom de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ?

- Algue et brochet ! Que voici une question hâtive pour désigner un vaisseau qui vit et se transforme depuis que le Grand Fleuve parcourt le monde ! Je vis ici sur la colline, elle est ma demeure et mon nid, je suis son ami et elle vogue avec moi. Nul n'y pénètre sans mon assentiment ni le sien. D'ordinaire personne ne foule la carapace aux iris de la colline d'Eriol.

- Mais nous y sommes bien, ma compagnie et moi ?

- Remous et Tourbillons ! La colline ne se laisse pas piétiner impunément… Les voyageurs dorment, bercés par le flot et la brume du fleuve. Mais il nous fallait nous croiser, ma foi nous croiser, créature de l'ouest. Eriol vous connaît à travers de nombreux printemps, même si vos collines voguent à présent bien au-delà du Grand Fleuve.

- A dire vrai, nos collines ne voguent plus beaucoup à présent. Mon peuple a fondé une gentille colonie qui prospère en paix, loin à l'ouest d'ici. Et où vit votre famille ? »

Une expression fugitive de regret passa sur le visage du gnome, qui lissa sa courte barbe brune, aussi bouclée que les cheveux qui dépassaient de son bonnet.

- Têtards et Alvins ! Eriol le solitaire n'a plus de famille ! Ses filles s'en sont allées fonder leurs propres foyers lorsque sa bien-aimée Loegwen3 est retournée au Fleuve Primordial.

Le visage ridé du gnome portait à présent un deuil immémorial. Il poursuivit lentement :

- « Eriol a connu les petits enfants aux pieds velus qui vécurent dans les marais aux iris il y a tant de printemps. De si belles et nombreuses familles. Et toujours ses petites-filles s'épanouissaient parmi elles. Un beau petit peuple, toujours si gai mais furtif et oublieux de ses racines… Les aimables et prudents gens des marais, respectueux des usages. Bien sûr il y eut quelques voleurs, et même pire. Je me rappelle cet ignoble garnement… Mais il est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Le petit peuple s'est longtemps caché dans les bras des marais aux iris. Puis le mal s'est éveillé dans la forêt.

- Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?

- Que fait le fleuve lorsque l'exécrable pénombre pervertit ses eaux ? Il lave inlassablement les souillures du noir ennemi.

- Vous avez donc repoussé le mal ?

- Toujours le mal perdure, sous une forme ou une autre. Le petit peuple a fuit, les filles de mes filles ont lancé leur barque sur d'autres rivières. Et depuis Eriol se tient seul face aux ombres pernicieuses de la grande forêt noire, lorsqu'elles s'avancent comme aujourd'hui !

- Voulez-vous dire qu'elles s'approchent à cet instant même ?

- Ne les entendez-vous pas ? Les chasseurs d'Amon Lanc ! Enveloppés des brumes méphitiques de la forêt, volant sur les ailes de la haine et précédés des meutes du monde d'en-dessous, ils accourent pour la curée.

- Mais mes compagnons qui dorment, ne sont pas en danger n'est-ce pas ?

- Vouivre et Aspic ! Qui est en sécurité en ce monde ? Le sommeil les quittera si vous choisissez de le lever pour eux. Je vous en concède le droit. Mais Eriol attend beaucoup de vous…»

Devant la mine dubitative et anxieuse de Gerry, le gnome le pressa :

-« Eriol ne peut plus rester seul. Vous êtes un fils des habitants des marais. Vous êtes la nouveauté qu'Eriol espère depuis leur départ ! Vous ne pouvez vous en aller ainsi ! »

Le Hobbit comprenait fort bien la détresse du gnome, privé de compagnie depuis si longtemps. Même s'il supposait qu'il devait y avoir entre eux un lien distant de parenté, Gerry n'aurait pu admettre qu'Eriol fut lui-même un ancêtre lointain, si son anneau n'avait pas joué un rôle dans la rencontre. Cet objet vénérable avait-il appartenu à Eriol ? Sincèrement navré pour le gnome et malgré sa propre inquiétude, il tacha de le divertir du mieux qu'il put, en lui contant les habitudes et les menus événements de la Comté. Les frasques des jeunes Hobbits parurent surtout lui plaire. Gerry lui apprit que l'habitude ancestrale d'habiter dans une caverne s'était perpétuée, mais le gnome fut accablé d'apprendre que les Hobbits ne vivaient plus tous au bord d'un fleuve. Ainsi l'ile-caverne des Hobbits ne flottait-elle plus. Rares à présent étaient les Hobbits à s'aventurer sur une embarcation, hormis dans le quartier Est.

Mais Gerry ressentait l'approche de la horde. Silencieuse dans les bois, elle assaillait à présent le Hobbit de hurlements intérieurs de haine et du désir de lui arracher son trésor. Un grognement horriblement familier se fit entendre au loin. Le sang de Gerry ne fit qu'un tour. Eriol le regarda avec peine, comme s'il devinait le poids de son fardeau :

-« Il vous obsède… »

Gerry ne sut pas si Eriol lui parlait de son anneau ou du loup-garou qui le hantait. Mais le gnome reprit :

-« Les Draugmori4 approchent. »

Gerry n'eut pas besoin d'une traduction ! Le visage buriné du gnome exprimait haine et peur, tandis que son corps courtaud vêtu de vieille flanelle aux couleurs indécises était parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût. Devant la détresse du Hobbit, Eriol leva la main avec une confiance impérieuse qui lui interdisait toute crainte. Les sens de Gerry étendirent leur portée jusqu'à atteindre ce qui approchait - une meute de créatures sans nom dépêchées pour les détruire ! Le Hobbit cria avec rapidité :

-« Maître, j'ai peur pour mes amis. Je sens l'approche de nos poursuivants. Il nous faut nous échapper. »

Le vieux gnome le scruta et soupira. L'amitié du Hobbit pour ses compagnons l'avait persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas le retenir à l'encontre de ses sentiments. Mû par une inspiration soudaine, Gerry fouilla dans sa besace, en sortit un paquet soigneusement emballé de soie et le tendit à Eriol en lui disant :

-« Voici pour vous le cadeau d'un parent, un œuf de la nouvelle année elfique ! J'ignore ce dont il s'agit, mais un Seigneur Elfe m'a assuré qu'il viendrait à point lorsque son possesseur en aurait le plus besoin. J'espère qu'il vous apportera l'espoir tant que durera sa maturation, et la joie au moment de son éclosion ! »

Ce cadeau inattendu émut le vieux gnome aux larmes :

- « Eriol savait au fond de lui que son peuple ne lui reviendrait pas. Mais il est maintenant heureux de connaître une jeune et généreuse branche de son arbre, confiant qu'elle se perpétuera. Prenez grand soin de vous ! Rejoignez maintenant vos compagnons. »

Le gnome caressa alors la paroi de la pièce. Aussitôt le sol tressauta bruyamment, comme la coque d'un navire raclant un fond rocheux. Des bruits liquides environnaient le Hobbit. Il émergea de la souche qui tanguait mollement. Dans l'aube grise il vit quelques énormes créatures sombres se précipiter dans le lit du fleuve pour atteindre l'ile qui s'éloignait. Le vaisseau d'Eriol, à présent à quelques brasses de la berge, fit une embardée, soulevant une vague d'eaux vertes qui submergea les créatures sombres. Lorsqu'elles reparurent à la surface, elles se débattaient dans de longues algues collantes qui les enrobaient. Elles ne survécurent pas à la seconde vague. La meute déferla sur la berge, impuissante et rageuse.

L'île s'éloignait toujours de la rive orientale. Il semblait à Gerry qu'elle se mouvait au rythme d'une brasse lente et puissante. L'Anduin coulait majestueusement, inondé des couleurs de l'aube aux doigts de rose dans son berceau de nuages5, lorsque l'île vint s'amarrer à la berge occidentale, au nord des marais aux iris.

Gerry revint complètement à lui, allongé près de la souche. Il rangea précipitamment son anneau et courut secouer ses compagnons, les pressant de se lever. Tirant Gandalf en haut du promontoire, le Hobbit montrait la souche en insistant : « juste là ! ». Après que le magicien eut jeté un regard incrédule à l'intérieur de la souche, Gerry vérifia lui-même : elle était bien creuse, mais profonde seulement d'une aune. Le fond tapissé de feuilles sèches avait manifestement constitué un excellent matelas pour un certain Hobbit ! Gandalf se pencha vers Gerry et lui posa paternellement la main sur l'épaule :

-« Ainsi vous aussi, vous avez rêvé ! Lorsqu'on rêve tout seul, ce n'est qu'un rêve alors que lorsqu'on rêve à plusieurs c'est déjà une réalité !6 Il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi songé à de créatures étranges… Peut-être aurons-nous l'opportunité, lorsque tout sera terminé, de comparer ce que nous avons appris de ce rêve-ci ? »

Gerry savait, lui, que son anneau les avait sauvés en sollicitant son lointain ancêtre.

La compagnie qui s'éveillait était désorientée. Pour les plus crédules, l'Anduin semblait avoir inversé son cours. Mais les capitaines s'en rendirent immédiatement compte : ils avaient bel et bien traversé pendant la nuit. La berge opposée grouillait d'ennemis, qui gesticulaient et lançaient des imprécations à leur adresse. Seul Gerry put distinguer qu'ils combattaient des nuées de moustiques. Gandalf, Arathorn et Thraïn rassemblèrent leurs gens et décampèrent rapidement, se dirigeant plein ouest pour sortir du champ de vision de leurs opposants. Gerry versa une larme en jetant un dernier regard au monticule. Son cœur se serra comme s'il quittait la Comté. Ce ne fut qu'alors, à quelque distance, qu'il remarqua que l'île ressemblait au dos d'une tortue. Les contes des grands-mères Hobbits, peuplés de croque-mitaines surgis des bois et traversés par le Fastitocalon, affluèrent à sa mémoire. L'Ile se couvrit alors de petites étoiles bleutées, qui scintillaient sous le soleil montant. Les iris de Loeg Ninglorion s'ouvraient ensemble, comme si un vieil ancêtre lui souriait par-delà un rêve.

X-X-X

Les compagnons, perplexes, soupçonnaient qu'une grande magie les avaient sauvés d'un désastre imminent. Gandalf nia énergiquement être la cause de ce mystère, rappelant que seul Gerry avait assisté au phénomène et n'avait pas été surpris lors de leur inexplicable sauvetage. La réputation de Maître Touque en fut hautement affectée : sa grande habileté à s'esquiver brusquement, sa capacité à repérer un bruissement mieux qu'un rôdeur, ou les prodiges tirés de sa pipe, furent considérés sous un autre jour. Plus que tout, la connivence avec Gandalf au sujet de ce rêve nocturne mystérieux, donnait à penser que l'on ne soupçonnait encore que le début de ce qu'il y avait à découvrir à son propos. Du reste, il n'y avait guère à s'en étonner de la part du compagnon d'un magicien.

Une retenue discrète de la part des rôdeurs et une déférence cordiales de la part des Nains, se manifestèrent pendant les quelques jours que la compagnie mit à rejoindre la vallée de l'Eitheland, en se dirigeant vers le nord. Arathorn s'évertuait à traiter Gerry en écuyer, lui enseignant le maniement des armes, mais en l'employant un peu plus suivant ses aptitudes. Ainsi le Hobbit accompagnait-il souvent l'un des Dùnedain en éclaireur. Le capitaine Dùnadan agissait d'ailleurs de même envers Bera, qui s'avéra aussi compétente que le plus endurci de ses Hommes.

Lorsque les pauses ou le repos du soir lui en laissaient le loisir, Gerry sortait son petit nécessaire à couture de sa poche et s'occupait l'esprit et les mains en raccommodant ses effets. Car, comme vous le savez sans doute à présent, notre Hobbit était un garçon soigneux qui détestait paraître dans une tenue à son désavantage. Malgré ces travaux manuels il ne cessait de s'interroger à propos de son trésor. A la lumière du feu au campement, tandis que Gandalf apprenait à lire à Bera dans le livre de contes du Hobbit, ce dernier considérait les progrès qu'il pensait avoir accomplis dans la maîtrise de son anneau magique. Grâce à lui, la compagnie avait échappé à un péril mortel. Mais il ne pouvait en faire état. Le désir de puissance prenait en son cœur une place croissante : pour le bien de ses amis, il devait silencieusement s'en remettre à son talent. Bien sûr Gandalf et Elrond l'avaient tous deux averti des dangers. La confiance en ses propres capacités et l'attrait du pouvoir passaient encore par le chemin de son cœur généreux. Pourtant un reste de culpabilité s'obstinait à ébranler les arguments de sa raison, au moment où ils semblaient inattaquables. Mais Gerry comptait restituer l'anneau à son propriétaire légitime. Tout danger de corruption serait alors écarté, pensait-il. Mais aurait-il la force de s'en séparer le moment venu ? Le Hobbit se rassura en songeant qu'il avait abandonné son œuf magique sans l'ombre d'un regret. Pourvu qu'il ressente le même détachement à l'instant de gagner sa complète rédemption !

Au cours de ces jours les plus longs de l'année, la compagnie progressa rapidement sans faire aucune rencontre durant son périple dans la vallée occidentale de l'Anduin. L'été éclatait en ors ruisselant des clartés célestes immaculées jusques aux pentes revivifiées des Monts de brume. Chaque matin le brouillard, répit des chênes séculaires, se retirait lentement, tandis que Bera saluait l'arrivée de l'astre du jour. Bénissant l'heure, elle contemplait silencieusement l'aube s'étendre sur la Terre du Milieu, en une étreinte caressante et féconde. Les sèves sylvestres répandaient leur vigueur en fruits vermeils. Puis les rayons mordants accablaient Hommes, Nains et montures après la fraîcheur des nuits septentrionales. La compagnie reprenait alors sa route dans la canicule estivale, cherchant asile et cueillant les fruits lourds sous les frondaisons sylvestres. Chaque soir la princesse des Bearnides saluait l'astre qui déclinait, le remerciant pour sa coupe de vie débordant par les bois et la plaine.

Au solstice, elle tint à organiser une petite fête en l'honneur de l'été. Gandalf la seconda avec bienveillance. Après avoir entretenu le feu toute la nuit, ils commencèrent par réveiller toute la compagnie une heure avant le lever du soleil. Tous firent leur toilette et revêtirent un vêtement clair. Bera exécuta une danse rituelle de son peuple autour du feu. Puis à sa demande, Gilhael sculpta sur une bûche une figure du soleil telle que les dunéens la représentaient. Ils la brûlèrent solennellement en formulant des vœux pour que les cycles du monde apportent toujours leur lot de lumière. Les Dùnedain s'associèrent à la cérémonie en contant l'histoire du char du soleil. Thraïn, qui ne pouvait être de reste, entonna le chant des lumières de Khazad-Dum, repris par le chœur des Nains.

Gerry quant à lui n'ajouta rien : il se sentait bien petit et insignifiant, les coutumes de son peuple semblaient vaines et creuses, copiée sans les comprendre auprès de peuples plus éclairés. Ses amis lui paraissaient animés de hauteurs de vue bien supérieures à la sienne. Les Dùnedain, versés par nécessité dans les voies de la nature, mettaient un point d'honneur à développer également les talents légués par leur civilisation sophistiquée. Les uns sculptaient, d'autres pratiquaient la musique, étudiaient la littérature elfique, les arts ou les sciences. Les Nains quant à eux, cultivaient au fond de leur cœur la passion de l'or et des joyaux, ces jouets qu'ils façonnaient pour créer la beauté, usant de leurs techniques peaufinées en secret et transmises d'une génération à la suivante. Les Bearnides eux-mêmes ressentaient une riche communion, non seulement avec leurs forêts et leurs habitants, mais au sein de l'univers tout entier.

-« Je n'avais jamais célébré le soleil. Dans la Comté, nous ne fêtons guère que les foires et les anniversaires… » dit-il pour lui-même d'un air désabusé.

-« Balivernes !, s'écria Gandalf qui l'observait depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vos principales foires se déroulent aux dates fixées ? N'importe quel paysan de la Comté sait très précisément quels produits sont prisés à chaque festival. La foire du printemps leur permet d'échanger les animaux reproducteurs, celle de l'été est le temps des mises en conserves. La foire d'automne consacre la fin des moissons, tandis que celle d'hiver met à l'honneur les travaux manuel des veillées. Le jardinier de votre père n'a pas oublié, quant à lui, ce qu'il doit au soleil ! Seuls les jeunes oisifs dans votre genre ne se rappellent pas l'avoir su un jour… »

Devant l'air abattu de Gerry, Gandalf poursuivi pour le réconforter :

-« Vous avez appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Ne vous affligez point si tous vos absurdes et aimables Hobbits vous paraissent sans profondeur ou sans mémoire. Peut-être n'étiez-vous simplement pas apte à les leur reconnaître. Profitez de votre aventure et de ses rencontres, favorables ou inquiétantes. Si vous en revenez, vos pairs vous paraitront dignes d'éloges. Alors ce qu'ils apportent au monde vous semblera limpide, et vous les chérirez d'autant plus. »

X-X-X

La compagnie atteignit la vallée de la rivière Eitheland quelques jours après. Un courant impétueux y chantait dans un lit rocheux, sinueux mais rapide. Les sapins aux extrémités vert tendre couvraient les vallons accidentés. Purifiée dans les neiges des cimes, une brise neuve soufflait en charriant des effluves de résine et de silex. La petite rivière les tint en échec sur de longs miles vers le nord-ouest avant de leur révéler un passage guéable. Après deux jours de marche harassante parmi les éboulis, les compagnons peinèrent quelques heures pour faire traverser les montures sur un lit glissant et dangereux, une fois déchargées.

Ingold passait avec le dernier mulet lorsque l'animal fut pris d'une panique soudaine au milieu du gué. Il se cabra, déséquilibrant le Dùnadan qui tomba à l'eau et se blessa. Barin et Krorin se précipitèrent à son aide. Le Dùnadan avait le bras en sang et ne pouvait résister au courant. L'adroit Krorin parvint à lui lancer une corde qui sauva certainement le malheureux de la noyade. Barin de son côté tenta de maîtriser le mulet qui lui aussi se blessa assez gravement. Le Nain à son tour tomba à l'eau en criant :

- « Je ne sais pas na… »

Le brave Barin n'avait pas lâché la longe du mulet, pour la bonne raison qu'il s'y était solidement quoiqu' involontairement emmêlé. Le mulet, souffrant du postérieur droit, sembla alors se calmer et entreprit avec peine de regagner la rive. Mais il traînait le pauvre Nain qui barbota convulsivement puis flotta sans connaissance. Sur la berge, ses compagnons accourus pour lui porter secours, constatèrent que la peau de Barin avait une teinte bleutée. Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour ranimer le Nain. Encore n'y seraient-ils pas parvenus si Ingold lui-même, ruisselant et grimaçant de douleur, n'avait dirigé la manœuvre.

Au grand dam de Thraïn, Arathorn ordonna une halte de plusieurs jours pour permettre aux deux blessés et à l'animal de se remettre, et à tous de se reposer. Une discussion animée s'ensuivit, au cours de laquelle le chef des Dunedain fit valoir son autorité plutôt que sa force de persuasion. En réalité, il comptait envoyer ses éclaireurs en avant, maintenant que le terrain était devenu difficile, recherchant avant tout des signes de l'escouade qui les avait, théoriquement, précédés dans les parages. Mais le Dùnadan n'expliqua pas sa décision, ce que Gandalf regretta.

La compagnie s'installa dans un vallon dissimulé et y établit quelques défenses. De jeunes sapins abattus et assemblés en saillants mirent les montures à l'abri des loups et les Nains à l'abri du vent nocturne. Cherchant du fourrage, les Nains tirèrent quelques faisans dans les hautes herbes d'un plateau situé un mile plus au nord.

Pendant que les Nains fortifiaient le camp, les Dunedain, Gerry et Bera partirent en une reconnaissance lointaine. Le versant nord de la vallée de l'Eithelang se révélant plus praticable, ils s'éloignèrent de bon matin vers le plateau qui ruisselait des couleurs de l'été sous un soleil ardent. De riches prairies ondulaient sur une grande étendue, limitée au nord par une ligne grise, indécise et lointaine, et vers l'ouest par la majestueuse chaîne des Monts de brume. Cheminant à pied, ils suivirent le bord du plateau sur plusieurs lieues. Comme la journée s'avançait, les ondulations herbeuses se transformèrent progressivement en collines. Plus à l'ouest encore, le bord du plateau se fit abrupt, surplombant la rivière par endroits. Les compagnons durent alors chercher leur chemin à travers les premiers épaulements de la grande chaîne de montagnes.

Ce fut l'occasion pour son parrain d'aguerrir Gerry. Le groupe se dispersa, prenant le Hobbit comme centre, dont la progression était la plus lente. Arathorn lui assigna l'objectif de se diriger vers l'ouest sans se faire repérer de ses compagnons. Après seulement deux miles, Hirgon et Gilhael l'avaient déjà perdu de vue et tâchaient de le retrouver en le pistant. Arathorn se rendit alors compte des capacités naturelles de son éclaireur. Il lui prodigua quelques conseils et changea d'exercice. Ils s'éloignèrent d'un sillon chacun et progressèrent dans les éboulis, les buissons et les résineux, communiquant entre eux en imitant les cris des petits animaux. Le Hobbit y montrait des dispositions encourageantes. Durant leur fatigante marche, ils croisèrent plusieurs traces de gibiers que les Dùnedain firent lire à Gerry. Dans ce domaine également, l'école buissonnière de la Comté avait su, semble-t-il, éveiller les dons naturalistes, sinon académiques, du moins pratiques du Hobbit.

Leurs recherches durèrent tout le reste du jour. La compagnie trouva enfin les restes d'une ancienne route, qui se perdait à flanc de colline pour reparaître à l'occasion d'un pont ou d'une chaussée surélevée. Les Dùnedain s'évertuèrent à relever des traces, anciennes ou récentes, anxieux d'obtenir des nouvelles de leurs camarades partis en éclaireurs quelques semaines avant eux. Mais la pénombre les rattrapa avant qu'ils n'en trouvassent, au milieu d'un long défilé de rochers au fond duquel coulait un ruisselet. Probablement aux époques de débâcle, l'écoulement avait défoncé et par endroits entièrement emporté la route.

La nuit tombée, la compagnie se réfugia au sommet d'une pente douce. Un espace à peu près plat surplombait un coude du vallon, permettant d'en surveiller deux segments d'environ un demi mile chacun. Derrière eux, une falaise d'une hauteur inconnue les dominait de sa masse sombre et indistincte. Un éboulis jouxtait leur refuge, reliquat d'un pan de falaise effondré, profondément entaillé comme par le ciseau du forgeron du monde. Les compagnons hésitèrent à le gravir, mais il semblait instable et dangereux, outre le fait que l'on n'en voyait pas le sommet.

Après un maigre repas froid, le petit groupe passa une courte nuit entrecoupée des cris des chasseurs nocturnes. Le Hobbit souffrit plus que d'habitude de son tour de garde, dans ce désert de pierres et de ronces. De hautes ombres de brumes semblaient se pencher vers lui pour susurrer leurs malheurs. A plusieurs reprises il sursauta dans la pénombre lorsque des doigts de froid brouillard frôlaient ses chevilles ou sa nuque.

Arathorn lui aussi rêvait de silhouettes fantomatiques. De larges épaules vêtues d'une antique toge surgirent dans son sommeil, reléguant au second plan la figure ténue, fine et colorée de sa chère épouse. Le profil majestueux éleva sa voix profonde :

_« Sur la terre s'étend une longue ombre,  
>des ailes de ténèbres atteignant l'Ouest.<br>La tour tremble; le destin approche  
>des tombeaux des Rois. Les morts s'éveillent;<br>car l'heure est venue pour les parjures :  
>à la pierre d'Erech ils se tiendront de nouveau<br>et ils entendront un Cor retentir dans les montagnes.  
>De qui sera ce Cor ? Qui les appellera<br>du gris crépuscule, des gens oubliés ?  
>L'héritier de celui à qui ils prêtèrent allégeance.<br>Au Nord, il viendra, la nécessité l'amènera :  
>il franchira la Porte des Chemins des Morts. »7<em>

Il avait déjà entendu ce poème, lui semblait-il. Au petit matin, Arathorn s'avisa qu'il avait dormi - certes d'un seul œil – tout près d'un petit monticule de pierres. Il l'examina avec attention et s'exclama :

« Elbereth nous a envoyé des nouvelles de nos frères à la faveur de la nuit ! Baranor et Eradan ont séjourné ici ! Le message est daté d'il y a deux semaines et parle de danger… de mort ! »

Une ombre tomba sur la compagnie. Mû par les réminiscences de son rêve prophétique, Arathorn sentait venir l'heure de son destin. Il ordonna :

-« Préparons-nous à partir ! J'ai des raisons de penser que le danger vient des morts, non pas que nous affronterons un danger mortel. »

Gerry, bien que son cœur de Hobbit fût serré, fit remarquer :

-« Au moins il n'est fait mention d'aucun dragon ! Sommes-nous dûment assurés que cette Scatha est bien morte ? »

Arathorn le remit sévèrement à sa place :

-« A quoi sert-il de vous convier aux conseils si vous n'écoutez rien ? Scatha la grande est bien morte, mais de toute évidence la rumeur de malédiction de son or suffit à effaroucher les timorés. »

Le Hobbit serra les lèvres, n'osant exprimer son inquiétude à propos de ces morts qui pourraient s'avérer dangereux. Bera, pour conjurer cette funeste allusion, entreprit son salut au soleil, bien que l'astre ne fût pas encore visible.

Le petit groupe progressa de quelques miles au fond du ravin dont les bords se faisaient de plus en plus élevés et encaissés. Après une soudaine et rude côte entre les parois abruptes qui les entouraient, ils émergèrent à l'entrée d'une large vallée.

Arathorn contemplant le paysage déchiqueté dit lentement :

-« Nous avons retrouvé le chemin de Barum-Nahal ! Le destin du Nord est en marche… »

1 Mois de juin

2 L'Elfe gris Thingol, Roi des Elfes Sindar de Beleriand, et sa reine la maïa Melian, régnaient sur le royaume de Doriath, protégé par les enchantements de la souveraine et la vigilance de son peuple. Doriath était bordé (Aros, Sirion) et traversé (Esgalduin), par des fleuves et rivières.

3 La Femme des marais

4 Loups noirs

5 Homère

6 Elder Camara

7 Le Seigneur des Anneaux, la prophétie de Malbeth. J.R.R. Tolkien. Quelques passages sont réinterprétés.


	13. La voie des morts

Chapitre 12 – La voie des morts

Les compagnons, parvenus au sommet d'un éboulis assez raide, contemplaient une large vallée encaissée. Jaillissant d'une ouverture béant à mi-hauteur d'une falaise à l'extrémité opposée de la compagnie, une rivière chutait dans un bassin en projetant des gerbes de brumes. Puis elle cheminait lentement d'un bout à l'autre de la vallée dans son lit boueux, jusqu'au pied de l'éboulement sur lequel les Dunedain se tenaient. Un pan de muraille entier s'était écroulé, obstruant l'extrémité du défilé que la compagnie avait emprunté pour venir. Cet effondrement avait créé un petit lac, qui s'évacuait à présent par une faille de la falaise donnant sur une autre vallée, plus au sud. Plusieurs vies d'Homme s'étaient sans doute écoulées depuis cet événement. La végétation avait envahi l'éboulis, d'où suintaient des rus qui ne suffisaient pas à remplir l'ancien cours d'eau. Des buissons épineux et des arbres courts et torts étendaient leurs racines inquisitrices entre les blocs de calcaire recouverts de mousse.

-« Voici donc la cause de l'assèchement du défilé que nous avons emprunté !», constata Hirgon.

La compagnie suivit le bord septentrional du lac, où des traces furent interprétées comme celles de Baranor ou Eradan. Longeant la berge du lac en remontant le courant, ils découvrirent un petit campement, dissimulé sous un bosquet, non loin d'un point d'eau. Une pile de bois de chauffe bien sec avoisinait les restes d'un feu. L'air était silencieux. Seules les eaux calmes du lac faisaient entendre un clapot placide. Les pins ne bruissaient pas sous la caresse du vent, aucun oiseau ne saluait le jour. La vallée entière semblait retenir les petits bruits qui trahissent la vie et l'écoulement du temps. Les Dunedain se sentaient oppressés sans parvenir à discerner l'origine de leur malaise. Bera leva les yeux pour contempler la vallée. Le lac serpentait mollement entre des pentes éboulées teintées du rose des bruyères et surmontées d'a-pics infranchissables. Au loin la chute brilla soudain d'un orange flamboyant, interceptée par les rayons solaires naissants, dardés à l'horizontale. L'astre projetait une grande ombre vers la partie occidentale de la vallée. Arathorn, une fière lueur dans le regard, déclama :

« _Sur la terre s'étend une longue ombre,_

_des ailes de ténèbres atteignant l'Ouest. »_

Bera contempla le seigneur des Dunedain dans toute la splendeur de son rêve glorieux. Que n'eût-il été capable d'accomplir pour la survie et le renouveau de son peuple ? Comme elle aurait aimé s'attacher à lui et le suivre vers son destin ! Elle suivit la ligne de son regard aquilin et fut frappée de stupeur. Loin au-delà de la falaise occidentale, juste au-dessus de la chute de la rivière, se dressait un mont qui dominait ses voisins. Sa haute forme claire et conique s'estompait et tremblait dans le ciel limpide comme sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense. Les compagnons crurent percevoir de furtifs rougeoiements dans le lointain tandis qu'un grondement infime faisait sourdre une menace voilée.

Arathorn poursuivait, les yeux dans le vague :

_- « La tour tremble; le destin approche… »_

Les yeux perçants du Hobbit repérèrent les reliefs d'une chaussée, usée et effondrée. Redoublant de prudence, la compagnie l'emprunta, longeant le lac par le nord, jusqu'à une large place pavée, entourée de pierres tombales. La petite troupe tenta de déchiffrer les quelques inscriptions encore lisibles. Les runes de Daeron, trop souillées et effacées par les intempéries, leur indiquèrent seulement qu'il s'agissait probablement de tombes Naines, ce que corroborait la taille des pierres. Au centre de l'esplanade envahie par les herbes et les ronces, se dressait un pilier solitaire, une immense pierre oblongue et anthracite, avertissement solennel aux intrus. Gerry frissonna, cependant que Bera commentait ses propres impressions :

-« Mon peuple a dressé son arbre tutélaire dans notre clairière des défunts. Aux temps de guerre, nous y suspendons les têtes de gobelins et les peaux de ouargues. La vue de notre arbre est de triste augure pour nos ennemis mortels… Ce doigt solitaire m'y fait penser car il me glace le sang. Il montre un chemin mais mon cœur me souffle qu'il n'est pas pour les vivants…»

En effet, le monolithe était éclairé de jaune doré et son ombre portée s'étendait à présent jusqu'en travers d'un chemin de dalles plates, qui menait à une ouverture béante au pied de la falaise.

A ces mots Arathorn ouvrit le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et en retira un petit cor en argent. Plein d'espoir contenu, il s'écria avec emphase :

- « Voici la pierre solitaire, Erech Sarn ! Car le maître du savoir Malbeth a prédit jadis ce qui nous advient aujourd'hui :

… _Les morts s'éveillent_

_car l'heure est venue pour les parjures. _

_A la pierre d'Erech ils se tiendront de nouveau_

_et ils entendront un Cor retentir dans les montagnes. _

_De qui sera ce Cor ? Qui les appellera_

_du gris crépuscule, les gens oubliés ? _

_L'héritier de celui à qui ils prêtèrent allégeance. _

_Au Nord, il viendra, la nécessité l'amènera :_

_il franchira la Porte des Chemins des Morts. »_

Arathorn porta le cor à ses lèvres et fit retentir trois puissants appels. Le silence autour d'eux s'épaissit encore.

-« Dunedain et féaux, à moi ! Je vous conduis à notre destin. »

Bera vit avec horreur les Dùnedain bondir aux côtés de leur seigneur et s'apprêter à le suivre sur la voie des morts. Elle les mit en garde :

-« La mort marque toute cette vallée. La rancœur et le meurtre sont emprunts sur les tombes qui jalonnent ce chemin. La mort encore est inscrite au-delà du porche ! Je le sens dans l'air et dans l'eau ! »

Le Dùnadan répondit avec impatience :

-« Cessez de humer le malheur comme un animal et ravalez vos larmes de crainte ! Puissiez-vous respecter votre serment ! Aujourd'hui le destin nous donne la chance attendue par mon peuple durant des générations. Nous allons la saisir avec ou sans votre aide ! »

La jeune femme, ravalant en effet des larmes de dépit, parut grandir alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés et gonflés de colère, flamboyèrent de roux au soleil et semblèrent un instant comme la crinière d'un ours des montagnes. Le petit Hobbit, que ni la majesté ni la tension de l'instant ne semblaient priver de son bon sens, grommela :

- « Qui sont ces parjures morts, des Nains ou des Hommes ? Et à qui va leur allégeance, je me le demande, après toutes ces années… Il vaudrait bien mieux attendre Gandalf et Thraïn… »

Nulle autre remarque ne pouvait plus endurcir le cœur déjà déterminé du Dùnadan, dont le regard impérieux n'admettait aucune réplique.

Les Dunedain s'avancèrent derrière leur seigneur, le visage tendu par l'appréhension mais les mains crispées sur leurs armes. Bera se prépara à contrecœur, pour le seul renom des Bearnides.

-« Souffrez au moins de nous préparer pour les ténèbres ! », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle sortit de son étui de fer et de bois le charbon ardent qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle. Après avoir allumé une torche, elle couvrit sa tête d'une cape en peau de daim. Pour affronter la mort, mieux valait avoir deux peaux… Saisissant sa hache, elle adressa une dernière prière au soleil et suivit les Hommes.

Mais Gerry resta en arrière, pétrifié au pied du monolithe, incapable de soulever la chape d'horreur que les certitudes douteuses de son seigneur lui inspiraient. Sans connaitre la prophétie de Malbeth, son bon sens de Hobbit avait décelé que l'espoir d'Arathorn passait sous silence des points pour le moins obscurs et inquiétants.

Il vit ses compagnons s'éloigner, gravissant la voie dallée vers la bouche ouverte, qui exhalait des effluves de terreur muette. Au moment où ils parvenaient sur le seuil et s'apprêtaient à y disparaître, Gerry sentit poindre une culpabilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Une voûte de pierre taillée surplombait l'entrée sombre. De pâles volutes rousses s'en échappaient, comme si l'âme des occupants s'enfuyait à l'approche des intrus. Un visage barbu aux formes géométriques usées occupait le tympan et laissait planer son regard vide et vague en contrebas. Arathorn, Hirgon, Gilhael et Bera, arme au poing, s'engagèrent dans l'antre obscur. Le Hobbit tressaillit : une fois ses compagnons disparus au-delà du porche, plus un bruit ne lui parvint, ni cliquetis de maille, ni choc de lourdes bottes sur le pavé froid.

Après avoir gravi quelques marches, les compagnons avancèrent dans la pénombre, Arathorn en tête. Hirgon alluma sa torche à celle de Bera. Nul n'osait parler, mais il leur semblait qu'aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de leur gorge nouée. La voie dallée montait lentement, dévoilant parfois, d'un côté ou de l'autre, une alcôve abritant une pierre tombale ou un cercueil en granit. Après un coude vers la gauche, ils se heurtèrent à un mur froid et lisse, si obscur qu'il semblait absorber la lumière de leurs torches.

Arathorn se saisit derechef de son cor et lança un clair appel, qui sonna dans le tunnel comme un manifeste de la vie face à l'au-delà. Mais l'autorité d'Arathorn sembla faire merveille dans le tunnel : le mur se dissolut en quelques instants, la lumière des torches perçant les ténèbres d'une grande pièce à présent révélée. Les compagnons grimpèrent la volée de marches qui suivait et découvrirent un catafalque portant une stèle ou un autel de pierre grise. Les murs sculptés rappelaient le décor du porche, des lignes brisées formant des fresques animalières ou des motifs réguliers. Deux ouvertures dans le mur à droite de l'entrée semblaient mener plus avant au cœur de la falaise. Deux haches sculptées s'entrecroisaient au-dessus du porche de gauche, semblant interdire le passage. Sur le porche de droite était gravée une montagne triangulaire, au sommet recouvert d'une incrustation de métal blanc.

-« Voici le passage de Barum-Nahal, cratère éternellement recouvert de neige ! », dit Arathorn.

Mais sur l'autel central, un gisant de chair reposait immobile. Les Dunedain tremblants examinèrent le corps et reconnurent Eradan, rôdeur à la main sûre, au pas persévérant et à l'âme obstinée. Le cadavre nu ne portait aucune blessure mortelle apparente, malgré de nombreuses lacérations et ecchymoses. Le visage cependant, figé en un affreux rictus, contait la souffrance et l'horreur qui avaient précédé la mort. Les Hommes furent ébranlés par cette atroce découverte. Bera éplorée recouvrit le corps de sa peau de daim. Arathorn entonna le chant des trépassés, prière des Dunedain à l'unique pour que le défunt trouve son chemin vers le royaume de Mandos destiné aux âmes mortelles. La mélodie, reprise en cœur par ses deux camarades atterrés, semblait pourtant confinée à la pièce, incapable de vaincre l'écrasante pénombre maudite qui les environnait.

Alors parvint aux compagnons une plainte infime, en même temps qu'un faible courant d'air glacé s'échappait du porche menant à la Montagne. Les torches vacillèrent un instant. Les compagnons franchirent le porche aux haches car la plainte, humaine, semblait en provenir. Mus par l'espoir et taraudés par la crainte, ils se précipitèrent et découvrirent leur compagnon Baranor, allongé nu sur une pierre basse et plate, enchaîné comme un condamné ou un sacrifié. Les rigoles taillées dans le pourtour de la pierre révélaient l'odieuse destination de cet autel. Pâle comme un linceul et les yeux exorbités, le pauvre hère exsangue délirait :

-« Que vienne le règne des Valar ! Vous voilà enfin ! Le Roi des morts refuse le passage, Hirmain1 ! Il m'a tourmenté, mais je regardais ailleurs ! Ils ont pris Eradan aussi… Pour les vaincre, seules valent la lumière et la chaleur. Fuyez !»

Le visage parcheminé de Baranor cessa alors de s'animer. Le corps décharné retomba mollement sur l'autel sacrificiel. Arathorn s'agenouilla près du malheureux, brisant de son épée les chaines d'argent qui l'entravaient. Bera s'approcha pour lui donner de l'eau, mais tout se passa alors très vite. Le courant d'air glacé s'intensifia, produisant un sifflement de plus en plus aigu. Des lambeaux de brume grise les frôlèrent et les enveloppèrent comme des algues humides dans un vent glacial, les figeant de stupeur. Avant que les compagnons ne le réalisent, une porte de pierre avait basculé pour leur bloquer la retraite.

Elle crissa dans son logement avec le même son que le couvercle d'un tombeau. Un froid intense s'insinua alors dans la pièce. Le moribond s'agita, hurlant et se débattant avant de retomber inerte. Malgré l'empressement de ses compagnons, ils ne purent le ranimer. Baranor venait de succomber.

Quiconque ne put rallumer une torche. Le charbon incandescent de la Bearnide semblait neutralisé par un froid surnaturel. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour basculer la lourde porte de pierre, les compagnons se rendirent à l'évidence : ils étaient pris au piège au cœur de la montagne. En désespoir de cause, ils chantèrent à nouveau le thème des trépassés, mais les paroles sonnaient à leurs oreilles comme leur propre hymne funèbre. Bientôt ils s'aperçurent avec effroi qu'ils avaient du mal à commander à leurs membres engourdis. L'espoir mourut en leurs cœurs. C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent que le Hobbit ne se trouvait plus parmi eux. L'espérance renaquit de ses cendres, mais que pouvait faire un petit Hobbit apeuré ?

X-X-X

Au pied du monolithe, Gerry rassemblait toute sa volonté, bribe par bribe. Lentement aiguillonné par la culpabilité, le généreux courage de sa petite race avait commencé à se réveiller. Pour tous les matins tranquilles au cœur de la Comté, pour toutes les pintes de bière bien gagnées après la journée d'auguste labeur de quelque vieux du quartier Nord, il suivrait son seigneur. Mais il lui fallait encore vaincre les tremblements incontrôlables de ses jambes. Rassemblant tout son être, il se trouva à nouveau à focaliser sa volonté sous la forme d'une image mentale circulaire et dorée. Encore une fois cet objet magique venait à point pour l'aider à se dépasser.

Gerry vainquit la résistance de ses membres et contraignit ses pieds à avancer. Il marcha avec peine jusqu'au seuil du souterrain. La peur le maintint là, en sueur et pantelant, pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Une étrange torpeur figeait ses articulations chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas dans l'ombre du porche menaçant. La plainte longue et rauque d'un oliphant s'éleva du fond du tunnel et décrut lentement, comme le râle d'un mourant. Les cheveux de Gerry se dressèrent sur sa tête mais il crut sentir son anneau bondir dans son logement de cuir. Se secouant enfin, il sortit son trésor et le leva haut. Le cercle d'or et les deux pierres étincelaient au soleil, lançant d'insolents rayons ambrés à l'assaut de l'impénétrable obscurité du souterrain.

Le Hobbit s'avança prudemment, brandissant sa torche d'espoir et scrutant la pénombre. Chaque pas dans le tunnel lui apportait des sensations nouvelles : froides sueurs, vertiges, étouffement, claustrophobie,… Bientôt des yeux s'allumèrent sporadiquement autour de lui, certains mauvais et inquisiteurs comme une commère de Grand-Cave, d'autres éteints et désespérés comme une statue du Roi. Gerry persévéra, pas à pas, en détournant son attention de ces menaces sournoises, devinant et espérant à moitié, qu'elles n'étaient que des illusions issues de ses propres craintes. Des chuchotements indécis coururent autour de lui, chuintants et dispensant les malédictions de générations d'Hommes et de Nains. Plus loin de longues mains de brume tentèrent de le saisir de leur étreinte glacée.

Un long moment après avoir pénétré dans le tunnel, Gerry atteignit le tournant. Il se rendit alors compte que la lumière ambiante avait baissé au point qu'il ne distinguait plus guère sa propre personne. Seules les deux petites pierres de son anneau brillaient encore, comme si elles avaient emmagasiné les rayons du soleil pour les restituer à présent au cœur de la falaise. Juste après le coude, Gerry s'arrêta, soudain entravé par une volonté plus ancienne, plus endurcie et plus impérieuse que la sienne. Un mur invisible, dense de haine et de désir pour le sang des vivants, lui interdisait le passage. Le Hobbit perdit un instant contenance à la pensée que son anneau pourrait faiblir. Les chuchotements, regards et frôlements furtifs reprirent de plus belle. Mais les petites pierres luisaient d'un éclat égal, sans aucun signe de fléchissement. A nouveau Gerry se concentra, focalisant sa volonté sur ses camarades et le besoin de les rejoindre. Il passa le mur d'adversité, qui se referma derrière lui avec un bruit court et sec de succion.

Alors il entendit ses camarades. Ils semblaient se trouver loin de lui, comme au fin fond d'un grand bois tapissé de mousses. Mais Gerry perçut l'angoisse et le désespoir dans leurs supplications. C'est lui qu'ils appelaient ! Dans ce demi-rêve, il eut conscience que les choses devaient aller bien mal pour ses camarades. Un chant lent et triste se faisait entendre, la litanie des Dunedain pour les morts. Mais un petit air perfide, aigre comme la menace d'un lâche et insidieux comme une maladie contagieuse, s'ajoutait en contrepoint, pervertissant de ses dissonances la noble aria à Mandos. L'air disgracieux gagnait progressivement en puissance et en assurance, scandant avec force la vanité haineuse de ses répétitions. Une créature, flétrie d'aigreur et ivre du désir de détruire ces vies destinées à courir librement au soleil, se tenait là, psalmodiant sa litanie de mise à mort. Informe et impalpable, elle flottait dans la pièce au-delà de l'escalier, attentive au déclin rapide de ses victimes.

Les camarades du Hobbit, que leurs forces abandonnaient, se relayaient dans le chant pour résister au maléfice. La larme à l'œil, Gerry reconnut la voix haute et gutturale de Bera, qui fredonnait avec ses camarades sans comprendre les paroles.

- « Ils ne mourront pas ! », cria le fils du Touque en lui-même. « Enfin… du moins n'abandonnerai-je pas ceux qui m'ont secouru ! », nuança le jeune aventurier qui conservait une trace de lucidité.

Gerry monta les marches en catimini. Brandissant son anneau de la main gauche, il tira sa petite dague et s'écria :

« Par Imladris, laissez-les tranquilles ! »

Ce fut le seul mot elfique qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il savait confusément la puissance évocatrice des mots des Elfes, mais notre Hobbit venait à peine d'apprendre à lire les langues de l'ouest. Il ignorait les mots de pouvoir exaltant le courage, l'espoir ou la lumière en elfique, ou du moins ces derniers ne s'imposèrent pas à lui en cette extrémité. Aussi son injonction, si courageuse et inattendue qu'elle fût, n'eut pas l'effet de surprise que la magie prêtée à son anneau lui avait laissé espérer.

La créature interrompit immédiatement son maléfice insidieux, se retourna en grande fureur, et fondit sur le malheureux Hobbit en sifflant comme un matou irrité. Terrorisé, Gerry tomba à la renverse, battant des mains pour se rétablir. Dague et anneau s'envolèrent bien contre son gré, et retombèrent derrière lui sur les marches hautes de l'escalier de marbre. Gerry heurta durement le sol de la tête.

La conscience du Hobbit vacilla un instant, juste assez ferme pour formuler : « Les navets sont rissolés ! »2. Il faut avouer que la situation n'était pas bien brillante et que l'aventure vantée par Gandalf semblait parvenue à son terme. Pourtant, il fut une chose qui surprit douloureusement la créature d'ombre et de fumée, en dehors de la présence inattendue de cet insignifiant mortel. La petite lumière, double, ténue mais opiniâtre, portait atteinte à sa toute-puissance. L'être du galgal entendit le clair tintement métallique sur le marbre et vit la petite lueur duale et perçante rebondir sur les marches. De fureur, sa masse plus sombre que le vide lui-même se précipita pour tuer ces flammèches, annihiler et aspirer leur vitalité insolente. Il prendrait ensuite tout son temps pour s'occuper de ses hôtes, à commencer par ce ridicule mortel qui l'avait défié. Le Hobbit au sol, devinant plus que voyant la créature se ruer sur lui, eut un mouvement de protection des jambes et des mains. La créature passa en trombe au-dessus de lui et trébucha sur le Hobbit ! Sans doute sa fureur vorace et son désir destructeur lui avaient-ils donné un instant, une parcelle de matérialité.

C'est du moins ce que Gandalf avança lorsqu'il sut toute l'affaire. Car tout se termina très vite pour notre aventurier en miniature. Le spectre trébucha et alla s'écraser en bas des marches, précédé du tintement exaspérant de la double lueur sur le marbre. Tentant de la saisir, le spectre, emporté par son élan, fit un pas de trop et dépassa le mur d'interdiction qu'il avait lui-même dressé. Il se retrouva éclairé un instant par une lumière naturelle - une très faible et très lointaine lumière, mais il s'agissait des reflets du soleil sur une eau courante. Or rien n'est plus nocif aux spectres, hormis les injonctions d'un magicien compétent, toujours d'après Gandalf.

Gerry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'escalier. Le mur sombre barrant le couloir avait disparu. L'être des galgals se tordait sur la pierre grise comme une baudruche qui se dégonfle violemment. Se tortillant au sol telle une anguille sortie des eaux, le spectre se mit alors à siffler comme la vieille bouilloire de la tante Cédrina. Clignant des yeux, le Hobbit contemplait ce spectacle insolite, tandis que la créature rapetissait rapidement et hurlait sa fureur impuissante. Lorsqu'il atteignit la taille d'un vermisseau, l'être des galgals éclata dans un « boum » assourdissant. Puis le silence retomba dans le corridor.

Notre Hobbit, qui s'était abrité lors de l'explosion, jeta un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus l'escalier. Une lumière grise éclairait à présent l'extrémité du couloir et les marches. Aucun mouvement n'était audible ou visible, tout apparaissait calme et assaini. L'air semblait débarrassé d'une présence oppressante. Gerry tenta de se lever, sans y parvenir. Il respirait avec difficulté, pris de vertiges après le violent choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Ses tempes battaient la chamade. Gémissant des douleurs occasionnées par ses multiples contusions, le Hobbit descendit prudemment l'escalier sur son derrière, en s'asseyant sur chaque marche. Parvenu à mi-chemin, il fit une pause et récupéra sa dague, qui semblait tiède et gluante. Après l'avoir nettoyée avec son mouchoir, il finit sa descente circonspecte. Son anneau gisait dans la lumière rasante, ses deux pierres brillant bravement dans la poussière. Il rampa jusqu'à lui, le rangea fébrilement et s'assit dans l'encoignure, soulagé mais surpris de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Le contrecoup du stress et de l'effort le frappa alors - il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Gerry s'aperçut que son crâne avait abondamment saigné. Mais il se sentait mieux, quoique horriblement affamé, et il put se lever. Le corridor baignait à présent dans une faible lumière orangée. Un peu vacillant, il remonta les escaliers à la recherche de ses amis. Sur le palier, le Hobbit contempla avec horreur la mise en scène morbide que le spectre avait sans doute orchestrée. Il eut alors besoin de faire la lumière, d'éclairer les coins sombres pour faire reculer les horreurs qui prenaient à nouveau vie dans son imagination ébranlée. Il rechercha fébrilement de quoi fabriquer et allumer une torche mais n'en trouva pas.

En désespoir de cause, Gerry escalada un pan de mur sculpté pour atteindre une torchère qui semblait encore porter un brandon. Horreur ! Ce qu'il avait pris pour une torche, qui s'avéra de fer rouillé, céda sous la traction du Hobbit et se rompit. Gerry tomba encore une fois à la renverse et resta sur le sol, inanimé. Au même moment, un horrible bruit se fit entendre. On eut dit le sourd fracas d'un tombeau que l'on force. Toute la pièce fut ébranlée. Lentement, comme des spectres gris de poussière, quatre silhouettes titubantes sortirent de la pièce voisine, désormais ouverte. Toussant, crachant et dispersant une brume sombre qui les enrobait comme un linceul, ils reprirent leur respiration avant de remarquer notre Hobbit inconscient. Enfin les visages familiers de Bera et Arathorn se penchèrent en même temps sur le petit corps.

Avec précaution, ils s'en saisirent et l'emportèrent à l'air libre. On eut dit deux parents pleins de sollicitude, les bras enlacés autour de leur enfant et les cheveux emmêlés au-dessus du petit corps meurtri. Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis qu'ils sortaient du tunnel et Bera rougit des pensées qui l'assaillirent alors. Mais Arathorn se comporta en soldat, ordonnant que des soins fussent donnés au blessé. Hirgon pansa la tête du Hobbit, le nourrit et l'étendit au calme. Pendant ce temps Gilhael et Arathorn regagnèrent le tunnel pour bloquer le mécanisme de la porte de pierre et disposer des réserves de torches.

Ils enlevèrent également les corps de leurs compagnons tombés au combat et les portèrent laborieusement à l'entrée de la vallée, près de l'endroit où ils avaient établi leur camp. Après une heure de repos et abondance de sucreries, Gerry fut à nouveau suffisamment alerte pour se lever.

Arathorn présida une cérémonie d'adieux à leurs frères d'arme, à laquelle s'associèrent Bera et Gerry. Deux grandes tombes jumelles furent creusées, profondément, jusqu'à la roche. Le fond et les parois furent soigneusement tapissés de pierres plates et les corps disposés pour leur dernier repos. Gilhael était le frère de lait d'Eradan. Tous partageaient sa douleur mais il était le plus affecté. De dépit, le jeune Dùnadan brisa l'œuf que lui avait donné Maître Elrond. Il y trouva trois magnifiques pendentifs en pierre de lune et décida d'en offrir un à chacun des défunts, en cadeaux d'adieu et en gage de protection dans leur voyage vers les salles de Mandos. Arathorn improvisa alors un chant funèbre :

_« Nous ramenons les nobles héros_

_vers leurs dernières demeures._

_Sous les ailes d'un ciel d'espoir_

_Ils vinrent au Nord_

_Précédant leur Seigneur._

_Ils ne reverront plus la splendeur du Nenuial_

_Et les lueurs des refuges en Evendim._

_La gloire, rançon de leur valeur, à jamais_

_protège leurs nobles ossements,_

_dans la vallée à la Pierre Solitaire._

_Puissent-ils rejoindre nos pères_

_à l'ombre des jardins de Lorien3. »_

Gilhael orna chaque corps d'un bijou découvert dans son œuf, et ceignit le dernier. Bera s'était enquis des familles des défunts, et mise en devoir de sculpter de petites poupées en bois les figurant, qu'elle plaça à leurs côtés dans les tombes. Les compagnons faisaient cercle autour des tombes jumelles. Les Dunedain entonnèrent une dernière fois le chant aux trépassés. Gerry tenta de suivre les paroles mais fondit en larmes, bientôt discrètement accompagné de Bera. Un petit dôme de pierres plates fut élevé au-dessus des corps pour les protéger, et chaque tombe fut remplie de rocailles et recouverte de gazon.

Sur le point de partir, Arathorn se retourna et, élevant les deux mains au-dessus des tombes, dit d'une voix sourde et tremblante d'émotion contenue :

- « Par la colère de Tulkas, je fais le serment de venger votre disparition ! Vous serez honorés dans le Nord comme les régénérateurs du Royaume des Dunedain. Gardez maintenant cette vallée jusqu'au retour du Roi ! »

Un profond silence s'établit alors dans le petit bois, comme si le vent et l'eau eux-mêmes s'étaient fait les témoins émus et muets du serment d'un puissant thaumaturge. Après quoi les compagnons se retirèrent, car il ne sied pas de demeurer près des lieux consacrés à l'heure où les ombres s'allongent. La compagnie d'Arathorn se réfugia où ils avaient passé la nuit précédente.

X-X-X

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les compagnons repartirent sous un ciel bas, les yeux graves et le visage tiré. Seul le regard d'Arathorn flambait du rêve ardent de la réussite et de la vengeance. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'issue de la longue vallée désertée de son ancien cours d'eau. Leur sortie coïncida avec la dispersion de la voûte nuageuse. Le soleil colora d'ors les visages las. S'avisant que Bera portait le Hobbit bandé et nauséeux depuis plusieurs heures, Arathorn ordonna une pause et réunit les compagnons. Rejetant son manteau en arrière et les poings sur ses hanches, il harangua ses compagnons :

-« Je souhaite vous dire à tous, combien je suis fier de votre constance, de votre fidélité et de votre courage. Notre compagne d'arme Bera fait montre des qualités innées d'un grand guerrier. En cela elle fait honneur à son peuple et à son serment. »

Bera lui lança un regard de reconnaissance mêlé de déception. « C'est donc là tout ce qu'il apprécie en moi ! », songea-t-elle en soupirant. Mais le Dùnadan poursuivait :

-« Mais nous devons tous de revoir la lumière du matin à notre protégé, Gerontius Touque. Qu'il en soit ici chaleureusement remercié, même si nous n'en attendions pas moins du fils du Thain de la Comté. Gerry, considérez dès à présent que votre temps de probation est achevé. Vous êtes de plein droit écuyer du Seigneur des Dunedain ! »

Un concert d'approbations et de vivats accueillit cette déclaration, même si les voix trahissaient la fatigue. Gerry rougit comme les jeunes Hobbites auxquelles il octroyait autrefois leur premier baiser. Il estima nécessaire d'apporter quelques précisions quant à sa bravoure, à la manière détachée et modeste des Hobbits :

- « Ma famille reste à jamais à votre service, à celui de votre Dame, et à celui de vos descendants ! Mais je crains ne point mériter vos louanges… Si vous voulez le savoir, je ne me sens vraiment pas héroïque. Si je n'avais pas reçu l'aide de la chance et … d'un tiers pouvoir, je n'aurais jamais pu pénétrer dans ce tunnel maudit !

- Et pourtant vous avez accompli cet exploit ! Il est vrai que la protection d'une maîtresse aussi noble que Dame Luinloth donne des ailes à son soupirant… Je me réjouis d'autant plus d'avoir cédé à sa demande. C'est bien vous qui avez détruit le gardien du galgal et trouvé le mécanisme débloquant la porte de pierre. Sans vous, nous aurions probablement succombé à son terrible enchantement ! »

Arathorn se méprenait évidemment sur la nature de l'aide tierse que Gerry avait avouée. Mais il valait mieux qu'il en fut ainsi, songea le Hobbit en croisant le regard ambigu de Bera. La Bearnide semblait l'envier de l'attention chaleureuse dont il bénéficiait de la part d'Arathorn. Pourtant c'est sur le Hobbit qu'elle reportait l'amour déçu qu'elle ne pouvait donner au Dùnadan, comme l'aurait fait envers son enfant une mère délaissée.

-« Vous avez vaincu votre peur et sauvé vos camarades et votre Seigneur. Vous êtes à présent des nôtres. » annonça Arathorn avec autorité.

Les compagnons prirent un repas d'une humeur plus joyeuse qu'ils ne l'auraient cru en se levant. Bera admira la force d'âme d'Arathorn et le talent de ce grand capitaine pour s'attirer la fidélité de ses liges et ranimer leur courage. Malgré le sourire qu'elle adressa au Hobbit, son visage triste exprimait une résignation mélancolique. Lorsque Gerry tenta de la réconforter, elle répondit :

-« Les lumières les plus brillantes projettent les ombres les plus longues, maître Hobbit. J'ai été éblouie par la lumière d'un Homme hors du commun, mais que je le veuille ou non, je ne fais pas partie de son destin, qui semble se profiler malgré les ombres où je me tiens. »

Tout désolé qu'il était pour la grande guerrière, il ne s'habituait pas à ne susciter qu'une affection maternelle de la part d'un être féminin de cet âge :

- « Tout de même, je suis peiné de vous voir si délaissée.

- Rentrez en vous-même, écuyer, et dites-moi si vous préféreriez que votre maître trahisse sa Dame ? »

Gerry ne sut proposer de remède à l'amertume de sa compagne :

- « Quelle cruauté de voir ce qu'on hait en quittant ce qu'on aimait !4

- Je ne le hais point, mais je quitterai sa compagnie lorsque mon vœu sera accompli. »

Les compagnons reprirent leur chemin en coupant au plus court et purent regagner le campement avant la tombée de la nuit, à l'issue d'une marche harassante.

Gandalf les accueillit avec joie mais il remarqua rapidement leurs mines graves. Le magicien s'empressa auprès de Gerry dont Bera lui conta les exploits en changeant ses pansements. Mais les Nains, et tout particulièrement les porteurs de barbe blanche, qui avaient passé ces derniers jours à diriger le travail acharné de leurs féaux, étaient désireux d'obtenir des nouvelles. Thraïn s'estimait en droit qu'on répondît à sa curiosité. Le grand Nain souhaitait ardemment en savoir plus mais il sut rabattre de sa superbe. Aussi se composa-t-il un air patelin en s'approchant :

-« Bonsoir, maître Arathorn », dit-il en dissimulant son impatience.

Le qualificatif « Maître » sonnait respectueusement, mais le prénom Arathorn porte en lui-même la majesté du chef des Dunedain, et jusqu'à la marque de la royauté elle-même5. Ajouter un terme qui dans d'autres circonstances, pouvait valoriser un artisan ou tout simplement un Homme libre sur sa propre terre, indisposa le chef Dùnadan, malgré le respect qu'il avait pour les artisans et les Hommes en général. Aussi répondit-il d'un ton rogue, comme un sergent mal dégrossi aboie son rapport à un capitaine ingrat :

- « Nous avons découvert le passage vers Barum-Nahal. Pour l'atteindre, il faut se diriger vers l'ouest sur environ onze lieues, en visant une vallée que nous avons repérée à un mille et-demi au nord de la direction occidentale. Après quoi suivre cette vallée sur quatre lieues ne pose aucune difficulté, avant d'atteindre l'entrée d'un tunnel. Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il s'agit là des souterrains qu'empruntaient autrefois les gens de Fram.»

Thraïn, quoiqu'interloqué par le ton surprenant d'Arathorn, ne cacha pas sa joie :

- « Gemmes et veines d'Or ! Voici une excellente nouvelle, maître Arathorn ! Vos rôdeurs n'ont pas leurs pareils ! Mais pourquoi montrer si triste mine ? Ne ternissez pas la joie d'une telle découverte !

- Parce que nous avons mis en terre deux valeureux combattants, des frères qui ont donné leurs vies pour notre cause ! L'agonie de Baranor et l'atroce rictus du cadavre d'Eradan sont encore dans nos esprits.»

Thraïn se rembrunit et s'inclina :

-« Veuillez excuser mes paroles légères. Préoccupé par notre quête, je n'ai pas prêté suffisamment attention à votre deuil ».

Le Nain se retira gauchement, sincèrement navré de son impair mais perplexe quant à la capacité de leur alliance à surmonter les épreuves à venir. L'échange n'avait pas échappé à Gandalf, qui s'éloigna en soupirant et en tirant sur sa pipe.

Pendant l'absence des éclaireurs, les Nains n'avaient pas chômé – trois abris de rondins et une palissade renforcée de terre délimitaient à présent un espace facile à défendre par des tirs croisés. Les montures étaient protégés et les réserves en sécurité. De hautes piles de combustible fendu voisinaient un fut en bois plein de résine odorante. Le magicien rejoignit un petit groupe sous l'un des abris, d'où s'échappaient les bruits joyeux d'une conversation animée. Barin et Frerin étaient parvenus à dérider le Hobbit et la Bearnide.

Gandalf écouta avec attention les récits entrecoupés et contradictoires de Gerry et Bera. Il feignit n'être pas surpris par la bravoure et l'astuce de Gerry, mais en son for intérieur il s'étonna tout de même. Qu'un Hobbit armé seulement de sa petite dague puisse échapper à un être des galgals, voilà qui était déjà fort surprenant. Mais qu'il parvienne à déjouer ses maléfices et le réduire au silence éternel était digne d'une attention professionnelle prolongée. Plusieurs scènes surprenantes de son voyage avec le Hobbit lui revinrent à l'esprit ce Hobbit montrait plus que la résistance propre à son petit peuple…

Gerry surprit le regard sagace de Gandalf qui se nimbait maintenant de fumées à chaque campement. Le Hobbit se montra plus circonspect et son récit, jusqu'alors coloré et illustré par le menu, se fit plus sobre. Mais bientôt Thraïn vint rappeler sa troupe à la réserve et au respect du deuil de leurs camarades Dùnedain. La compagnie réunie ne passa pas une soirée de réjouissantes retrouvailles. Les rôdeurs pleurèrent leurs défunts tandis que les Nains pondéraient leurs espérances en or et en gemmes. Gandalf, qui avaient paru assez absent ces derniers jours, semblait inquiet des relations orageuses entre Thraïn et Arathorn. Il s'isola pendant toute la soirée derrière ses ronds de fumée, à ruminer d'obscurs projets.

Le surlendemain, le baume d'Ingold et le repos avaient à nouveau fait des merveilles. Les blessés pouvaient marcher seuls. Ingold se servait précautionneusement de son bras et la tête de Gerry ne le faisait plus souffrir. Après une nuit sans lune, Arathorn ordonna à la compagnie de reprendre son chemin dès l'aube. Un temps radieux leur permit d'atteindre l'extrémité du défilé, une heure environ après le crépuscule. Le récit des éclaireurs avait marqué les esprits. Aussi n'y eut-il guère de débat : la compagnie préféra camper près des tombes des Dùnedain, plutôt que près du tunnel.

Les compagnons montèrent la garde à tour de rôle, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais cette fois ils postèrent deux guetteurs. Gerry, qui était exempté en raison de sa blessure à la tête, ne trouva pas immédiatement le sommeil. Les ombres de la nuit lui remémoraient les voix du tunnel sous la montagne. Notre Hobbit, dont le prestige s'était progressivement accru lors de la longue randonnée de la compagnie, s'était entendu à présent appeler « Monsieur Touque » par la plupart des Nains.

Cette marque de considération, inaugurée par Dwalor, surprit le Hobbit au plus haut point. Dans la Comté, cette terminologie était en sa présence, strictement réservée à son père ou ses oncles. Aussi accéder avant l'heure à ce signe distinctif de majorité lui parut-il étrange, comme si cela s'adressait à cette seule part de lui-même, enfouie et difficilement contrôlable, qui savait tirer parti de son trésor. Notre Hobbit se rendait compte qu'il avait sauvé ses camarades d'un sort horrible, mais il assumait mal ce rôle de héros, qui induisait déjà, de la part de ses compagnons, les manifestations d'une considération renforcée et un niveau d'exigence plus élevé. Or il n'était guère assuré de pouvoir reproduire pareil exploit. Fataliste, il s'en remit à la chance, jouant avec l'idée que l'inspiration lui viendrait via son anneau, lorsque la nécessité s'en ferait sentir.

Mais la proximité protectrice de Bera, durant cette nuit, ne l'empêcha pas de faire quelques cauchemars. Ses affabulations nocturnes tournèrent toutes autour de spectres maîtrisés par la seule force de sa volonté, magnifiée par son anneau magique. La récurrence du thème traduisait à l'évidence une appréhension persistante, dont le magicien aux aguets se rendit compte.

X-X-X

A l'heure où les lueurs de l'aube colorent habituellement la Terre du Milieu, Arathorn réveilla ses compagnons. Sous un ciel de plomb qui étreignait leurs cœurs, ils prirent une collation, sanglèrent leurs paquets, ceignirent leurs armes et chargèrent leurs bêtes de bât. Une journée grise se préparait, mais ils s'engagèrent pour un voyage plus sombre encore. Deux petites grives survolèrent la compagnie, jetant de petits cris d'adieux, et la quittèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le corridor.

La première épreuve ne tarda pas : les animaux refusèrent de pénétrer dans le tunnel. Il fallut toute l'expérience des Dunedain, la ténacité des Nains et l'amour de Bera pour les y amener, en sus de l'aide indispensable du magicien.

L'atmosphère du tunnel semblait s'être entièrement renouvelée depuis le passage des éclaireurs. Gerry, que ses camarades avaient tout naturellement poussé en avant, le ressentait avec une grande acuité. La volonté hostile et perverse, le harcèlement perpétuel et morbide qui l'avaient assailli lors de son dernier passage, avaient fait place à une vigilance diffuse et inquiète. La compagnie dépassa les premières salles qu'ils connaissaient. Le passage se fit alors plus large et régulier. Heureusement les volées de marches furent rares, bien que le passage montât résolument vers l'ouest, ce qui leur permit de maintenir une allure respectable malgré la présence de leurs montures. Ils progressèrent à la file jusqu'à ce que la compagnie débouchât dans une grande salle.

Un haut plafond de pierre scintillante les dominait, soutenu par quatre énormes piliers de marbre clair. Un murmure admiratif parcourut le groupe de Nains. Les torches faisaient naitre au cœur de la pierre, de grandes et fugitives figures géométriques qui les fascinaient. Les Dùnedain et Bera observaient un silence respectueux. Un puits de lumière éclairait l'espace situé entre les colonnes, que jonchaient quelques formes indéterminées. Le marbre luisait donc comme le fût de grands arbres en hiver, sous un ciel étoilé. En s'approchant, Gerry identifia les formes avec horreur – il s'agissait de cadavres recouverts de hardes et d'équipements de guerre. La plupart, momifiés par l'air sec de la salle, se trouvaient presque à l'état de squelette. Il y avait là des Hommes et des Nains, mais notre Hobbit nota aussi que les cadavres les plus récents semblaient ceux de gobelins.

Arathorn et Thraïn s'approchèrent. L'un arborait l'air du propriétaire de retour après un long voyage et mécontent de la tenue du domaine. L'autre scrutait la pénombre, craignant à tout moment une embuscade de brigands ou d'orques. Leurs compagnons s'assemblèrent derrière eux, menant les craintives montures. Cependant Nains, Hommes, femme, magicien et Hobbit furent guidés par le même instinct, car tous s'arrêtèrent en lisière du large faisceau de lumière, que rendait visible la poussière levée par la compagnie. Les formes, qui toutes se trouvaient allongées dans la lumière, leur avaient lancé un avertissement muet. Le groupe contourna précautionneusement le centre éclairé de la salle. En dehors du passage qu'ils avaient emprunté, de nombreuses issues quittaient le hall.

Un débat s'éleva pour déterminer la suite de l'itinéraire. Gandalf suggéra que l'on observât les indications non loin des portes. Les Nains se dispersèrent en désordre pour explorer la salle et inspecter ces ouvertures, incapables d'obtempérer aux injonctions de prudence de Thraïn. Les compagnons ne remarquèrent aucun indice particulier, hormis au-dessus de l'ouverture diamétralement opposée à l'entrée. Tous s'y dirigèrent derechef, le Hobbit aux avant-postes. Le linteau et les montants étaient gravés de motifs linéaires entrelacés qui couraient autour de la porte. Au sommet une incrustation de pierreries dessinait un triangle pointant vers le haut et rayonnant dans toutes les directions de lignes droites ou ondulées. Thraïn s'écria :

- « Voici le signe immémorial de nos pères ! Nous venons d'entrer dans le domaine originel de mon peuple. Je prends désormais le commandement de la compagnie ! »

Gandalf s'attendait bien à quelque sortie de ce genre. Aussi avait-il préparé son argumentaire avec soin :

- « Mon cher Thraïn. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'un chemin d'accès aménagé par vos ancêtres. Mais paradoxalement, il s'agit certainement de l'extrémité de la route de Fram. D'après ce que nous en a dit Maître Elrond, elle fut l'objet d'âpres combats. Je crains qu'il faille s'attendre à des difficultés de tous ordres : voies sans issues, pièges, défenses tenues par des créatures malveillantes… Aussi vous suggérai-je avec instance de sursoir à cette passation de commandement et de collaborer étroitement pour parvenir jusqu'à votre but. Vous ne serez pas trop de trois –Vous-même, Arathorn et Mr. Touque – pour démêler les artifices de la route de Barum-Nahal. »

Arathorn avait patiemment écouté l'exhortation de Gandalf. Il prit la parole de façon à être entendu de tous, satisfait d'afficher sa hauteur de vue et son indépendance vis-à-vis du magicien :

- « La première partie de notre quête s'achève à l'orée de votre domaine, Ô Thraïn. Les Dunedain ont respecté leur part du marché, bien qu'il leur en ait coûté deux vies. Il me parait sage de vous remettre le commandement, vous le seigneur du peuple des Nains, rompu aux combats comme aux travaux sous la montagne. Cependant je vous avertis : mon cœur me souffle que nos épreuves en ces tunnels n'en sont pas à leur terme. »

Balayant d'un geste les craintes d'Arathorn, Thraïn se rengorgea et ordonna à la compagnie de se préparer au départ. Il s'entoura aux avant-postes d'un Gerry déconfit et d'un Gandalf marmonnant, tandis que Nàr et Màr fermaient la marche. Les Dunedain au centre s'occupaient des montures.

Gerry s'apprêta et approcha prudemment de la porte béante au-delà de laquelle il ne distinguait rien. Gandalf alluma l'extrémité de son bâton, d'un mot de commandement :

-« Naro6 ! »

La compagnie progressa lentement, au rythme des montures les plus rétives, le long du tunnel bas et étroit qui montait régulièrement. Bera estima se diriger vers le nord-ouest, mais l'acuité de ses sens perdait de sa plénitude après ces longs détours souterrains. Par moments, des passages secondaires partaient d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais aucun ne posa de cas de conscience à Thraïn et Gerry. Après plusieurs heures, les compagnons prirent un repas dans la pénombre. Ils progressaient à nouveau depuis environ une heure, les Nains clopinant sur leurs courtes jambes, et les humains se penchant régulièrement pour éviter les irrégularités du plafond, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à une petite salle circulaire, d'où partaient quatre tunnels, plus ou moins vers le nord, vers l'ouest et dans deux directions intermédiaires. Thraïn ordonna l'arrêt de la compagnie. La salle était taillée dans le roc vif, de façon assez grossière. Les aménagements d'une cellule attenante laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un carrefour autrefois gardé par des factionnaires.

Gandalf huma l'air des quatre tunnels. Un courant d'air chaud semblait monter jusqu'à eux dans la pente raide du boyau de gauche, pour s'engouffrer dans le corridor voisin, qui montait devant eux. De la galerie de droite, qui descendait quelque peu, émanait une odeur de moisi. L'autre couloir médian dévalait vivement mais les restes d'un dispositif de levage indiquaient qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une galerie de mine, suivant probablement un gisement de fer. Devant l'absence de signes près des ouvertures, les Nains s'engagèrent dans un conciliabule inquiet, échangeant leurs interprétations des légendes concernant Barum-Nahal.

Après quelques minutes de ce colloque savant mais stérile, Gandalf suggéra sobrement d'envoyer quelques éclaireurs dans les quatre souterrains. Gerry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire honneur à sa réputation, tant les jeunes Nains se disputaient le droit de se proposer à ses côtés pour cette discrète visite exploratoire. Ce furent donc trois Nains surexcités – Dwalor, Forin et Gràr - et un Hobbit résigné qui reçurent instruction d'examiner aussi discrètement que possible les boyaux sur trois arpents, et de revenir au moindre danger, en évitant si possible de se faire suivre par ledit danger. Les quatre éclaireurs s'engagèrent simultanément, chacun dans son corridor.

A Gerry échut le corridor médian qui montait en pente douce. Il avança à pas de renard, aussi léger et furtif que sait se mouvoir un jeune Hobbit en maraude, lorsque le fumet d'une tourte refroidissant à la fenêtre lui chatouille les narines. Au bout d'un demi-arpent, il s'aperçut que ses compagnons, qui attendaient dans la petite salle derrière lui, émettaient toutes sortes de bruits intempestifs et de commentaires incongrus, dont les sons se propageaient loin dans le couloir. Gerry prit note de les rappeler à plus de discrétion. Poursuivant sa prudente progression, il ne rencontra aucun obstacle ni rien de remarquable jusqu'à ce qu'il crût percevoir une faible lueur, loin au cœur de la pénombre devant lui.

Fallait-il, conformément aux instructions, rebrousser chemin pour avertir la compagnie de cette découverte ? Mais que pourrait-il exactement rapporter ? Un début de conscience professionnelle avait germé dans le cœur du Hobbit au sein de la compagnie ordonnée des Dùnedain. La crainte de décevoir ses amis ou de subir leurs quolibets désobligeants l'effleura certainement, mais le sentiment qui dominait en lui en cet instant précis était la simple curiosité. Il redoubla de précautions et s'avança pas à pas, découvrant lentement les nuances de la source lumineuse qu'il approchait. Des rayons intermittents moiraient la roche taillée de reflets verdâtres. Plus loin Gerry se rendit compte que sa peau prenait des teintes iridescentes qui tranchaient avec la lueur de jade de ses vêtements. Il se plaqua contre la muraille la moins exposée et repris sa progression, le cœur battant. Parvenu à quelques toises de l'extrémité du boyau, il s'arrêta pour écouter. Les échos confus et lointains de pas trainants lui parvenaient, entrecoupés de grincements de chaînes. Un gémissement incertain se termina en souffle d'air à la sortie du tunnel.

Confiant dans le pouvoir croissant de son anneau, Gerry le logea au cœur de son poing gauche et gagna l'extrémité du boyau, qui débouchait sur une large plate-forme bordée de créneaux. Un escalier descendait sur la gauche, défendu par le rempart, puis menait à une porte située sous la plateforme et qui donnait sur une immense salle. S'aventurant jusqu'à une embrasure, Gerry jeta un rapide regard et découvrit une immense salle naturelle, d'un diamètre d'un peu moins d'un arpent. Le plafond en était irrégulier, hérissé de stalactites et soutenu de proche en proche par quelques piliers naturels. Le sol avait été égalisé, sauf au centre de la pièce, où des stalagmites entouraient un bassin naturel à l'eau verte et lumineuse. A l'autre extrémité de la grande salle, une autre plateforme défendait l'accès à une porte située juste dessous.

L'émerveillement commençait à prendre le pas sur l'appréhension, lorsque Gerry aperçut une forme qui fit dresser sur sa tête ses cheveux blonds ordinairement bouclés. Une silhouette grotesque et obscène, assise sur un bloc de pierre non loin du bassin, psalmodiait ce qui lui sembla une berceuse, avec des accents inattendus, tantôt montant dans les tons aigus d'une lamentation hystérique, tantôt descendant dans les graves octaves d'une marche guerrière. La créature balançait en rythme son énorme tête aux yeux globuleux et sans paupières, plissant la peau verdâtre et couverte de pustules de son cou. Son corps décharné, vêtu d'un attirail de guerre d'un autre temps, battait la mesure en cliquetant.

De terribles contes revinrent en mémoire du Hobbit, rapportés par les habitants de Château-Brande après leurs voyages au pays de Bree. Les terribles goules y prenaient possession des cadavres des anciens rois sous leurs tumulus, se tapissaient le jour dans leurs antres pour sortir au crépuscule, assaillir les voyageurs égarés, les dévorer ou pire encore…

Gerry fut épouvanté et se tapit derrière un créneau. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il puisse se reprendre et se contraindre à observer les alentours. Il n'aperçut qu'une seule autre issue à cette immense salle : au pied de la poterne nord. Mais il n'exclut pas qu'il pût y avoir une issue dérobée. Le Hobbit remarqua également que la créature était juchée sur une large et lourde pierre, qui paraissait être un tombeau, non loin du bassin central éclairant toute la caverne. Ayant consciencieusement noté ces détails, il rebroussa chemin en catimini.

X-X-X

Mais il se figea avant d'avoir quitté la plate-forme. Le chant avait abruptement cessé et la créature s'était adressée à lui.

- « L'hôte nous quitte-t-il si tôt ? »

L'effroi saisit derechef notre Hobbit. Mais la voix vaguement féminine l'apostrophait du ton de reproche d'une rude maîtresse de maison bafouée en son logis. Gerry répondit sans réfléchir :

- « Je vous présente mes excuses. J'ai dû me perdre ! »

C'était ridicule. Personne ne logeait alentours et ne pouvait s'aventurer par mégarde dans la tanière d'une goule. Pourtant la créature ne nota pas l'invraisemblance et poursuivit :

- « Qui es-tu ? Un Nain fouissant pour l'or, voleur et pleutre ? Un seigneur des Hommes, fléau des dragons ? Tu as l'âme de l'un et l'apparence de l'autre ! Nomme ton allégeance, toi qui dissimules un secret ! »

Le Hobbit grimaça, se sentant mis à nu par le regard de braise de la créature qui pourtant ne pouvait le voir où elle se trouvait. La sensation désagréable d'une main griffue fouillant dans ses pensées s'intensifia. Mais il sentit qu'il ne saurait éluder sans représailles sanglantes et résolut de gagner du temps. Il fit face à la voix, dos à la muraille, et répondit, se déplaçant lentement pour se rapprocher du tunnel :

-« Je suis le séducteur des collines vertes d'au-delà des montagnes, pour vous servir !

- Approche, si tu veux me servir ! Mais pourras-tu me séduire ? »

Gerry ne voyait plus la créature mais le son de sa voix indiquait qu'elle avait gagné le pied de la poterne sud, juste en-dessous de lui. Suant de peur, notre Hobbit battit en retraite juste à temps. La créature avait atteint la plate-forme et dardait sur lui ses yeux jaunes et injectés de sang :

- « Mais c'est notre petit fouineur ! On me dit que tu as un trésor ? Mais sais-tu vraiment t'en servir ? »

Gerry en eut le souffle coupé. Les nouvelles parcouraient ces couloirs plus rapidement que le gémissement d'un mourant ! Cette créature semblait trop bien informée pour être honnête. Etrangement son anneau s'était, de lui-même, échappé du creux de son poing; il le tenait à présent entre son pouce et son index. Mû par une soudaine inspiration, Gerry leva son anneau en défi en direction de la goule.

Par une chance inouïe, les petites pierres captèrent la lumière verte qui se glissait entre deux créneaux. L'anneau luisait à présent d'une double flamme opaline. La créature, ébouïe et prise de doute, recula un instant. La salle résonna d'un sifflement malveillant :

-« Voici un bel anneau ! Attends un instant, je vais chercher mes sœurs… nous allons faire un beau mariage ! »

Comme le lecteur le sait certainement, le mariage n'avait guère la faveur de notre Hobbit. Quel ne fut pas son embarras devant la perspective d'un hymen multiple ! En d'autres circonstances, une telle proposition lui aurait valu quelques secondes de réflexion polissonne. Mais en l'occurrence, le rictus malveillant de la créature lui inspirait la plus grande pudeur. Supputant malgré tout le nombre de sœurs, il profita du mouvement de repli de la créature pour s'enfuir en courant dans le tunnel.

Gerry fit un tel tintamarre tout au long du corridor qu'il trouva l'ensemble de ses compagnons en formation de combat lorsqu'il déboucha, suant et soufflant, au milieu du carrefour. Quelques minutes et une sévère injonction de Gandalf furent nécessaires pour tirer de lui une explication claire. Thraïn et le magicien se concertèrent alors gravement quant à la nature exacte de cette créature. Elle ne pouvait être entièrement mauvaise, puisqu'elle avait proposé le mariage à Gerry et chantait des berceuses.

Le Hobbit s'exclama :

- « Mais c'est une goule des galgals, une terrible buveuse de sang ! »

Arathorn sortit alors de sa réserve et déclara :

-« Voici venue l'heure du descendant des Rois ! Nous passerons le chemin des morts comme l'a annoncé la prophétie depuis des lustres ! »

Sur ce, il éleva son cor d'argent et lança une sonnerie de défi, qui n'en finit pas de résonner dans les tunnels.

Gandalf fut abasourdi, non par la cacophonie, mais par la terrible présomption d'Arathorn. Avant qu'il ne pût s'interposer, les Dunedain s'étaient élancés dans le boyau au cri de guerre d' « Elendil ! ».

Le magicien dut user de toute son influence sur Thraïn, qui était ulcéré, pour entraîner les Nains à la suite des imprudents et tenter de les secourir. Gerry, dont la valeur en combat rapproché n'était guère prisée, et le gros Nain Barin furent laissés en arrière pour veiller aux montures. Tous les autres compagnons s'engagèrent dans le boyau, à la suite du bâton illuminé de Gandalf.

Dans la grande salle, la créature n'avait pas seulement rameuté ses sœurs. Une demi-douzaine de goules, la plupart plus décomposées et effrayantes que la première, s'étaient massées autour du tombeau. Les Dùnedain descendirent l'escalier, prêts à en découdre.

Arathorn, majestueux et sûr de lui, entreprit de parlementer et d'obtenir le passage, arguant d'un serment vieux de quelques siècles que les aïeux de ces morts auraient prêté au sien. Les goules, comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part de créatures incultes, prétendaient tout ignorer de cet épisode de l'histoire ancienne, et attaquèrent sauvagement les Dùnedain.

Malgré l'aveugle férocité de l'assaut, les rôdeurs d'Arnor firent jeu égal avec les ignobles créatures, mais ces dernières semblaient ignorer la fatigue. Arathorn, accablé par le doute, cherchait désespérément ce qu'il pourrait faire pour redresser la situation, lorsque Gandalf, Bera et les Nains firent irruption sur la plate-forme. La Bearnide, poursuivant son élan, sauta de la plate-forme et atterrit avec la souplesse d'un fauve derrière une énorme goule gris-vert qui brandissait un cimeterre. La jeune femme, animée d'une rage meurtrière, arracha la tête de la créature d'un seul coup puissant. L'immonde tête s'en alla rouler dans le bassin, tandis que le cadavre répugnant déambulait au hasard, ses bras décharnés et ballants.

Bientôt les Nains débouchèrent au pied de l'escalier, soutenant les Dùnedain et encerclant les créatures au cri de « Khazad aï mênou ! »7. Les monstres semblaient sur le point de succomber sous le nombre lorsque Gandalf, qui était resté sur le perron à préparer une injonction, se dressa en s'écriant :

-« Morts animés de non-vie ! Retournez au néant préparé pour vous ! »

Les dernières goules tombèrent inanimées. Soudain un éclair assourdissant étouffa la lueur verte du bassin, mais Gandalf apporta immédiatement suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer ses compagnons. Un silence se fit dans la salle tandis que se dissipaient les fumées de Gandalf. Puis, lentement, un crissement sépulcral ébranla le tombeau au centre de la pièce. Un squelette de haute taille s'y mit sur son séant et tourna vers les compagnons les orbites décharnés de son regard de feu. Se saisissant d'un puissant glaive au fond du tombeau, la créature en sortit et fit face aux compagnons tétanisés. Elle portait une couronne d'or sur son crâne dans lequel restait fichée une hache. Son riche manteau révélait la richesse et la force de cet ancien Roi des Hommes. D'une voix pleine d'autorité, il lança à l'attention d'Arathorn :

- « Pauvre fou ! Un seul de vous deux sera Roi ! On ne peut faire confiance à un Nain ! »

Derrière lui se rassemblaient des formes, ombres indécises sorties de la poterne qui leur faisait face. Gandalf sembla marquer un arrêt, surpris que son incantation n'eût pas annihilé toutes les créatures. Au contraire il semblait même que son intervention eût contribué à en rameuter d'autres... Bera fut la première à se ressaisir – son immense corps musculeux et à présent velu s'apprêtait à bondir sur les prochains assaillants. Mais Arathorn avait retrouvé son jugement de capitaine de guerre. Il cria en s'élançant lui-même :

-« Bera, sus au Roi des morts ! »

Tous deux tombèrent comme la foudre sur le géant qui rendit coup pour coup. La lumière de Gandalf leur fit défaut lorsque le magicien concentra ses efforts pour retarder les nouveaux arrivants. Mais la force de la Bearnide, décuplée par le gage de confiance que venait de lui donner son amour, immobilisa un instant le Roi contre un pilier naturel. L'épée d'Arathorn flamboya en s'abattant sur la nuque de son adversaire, sectionnant tête et épaule. Le Roi inerte s'effondra.

Arathorn, Thraïn et Bera s'avancèrent alors, suivis de leurs compagnons, pour affronter la horde qui hésitait. Le chef Dùnadan avait retrouvé sa confiance. Il sonna à nouveau du cor et ordonna aux morts de se retirer en paix, brandissant son épée encore animée du feu de la mort. Lentement la troupe hideuse se dispersa et les compagnons ne furent plus inquiétés, les formes s'évanouissant dans les ombres de la caverne ou enfouissant leur membres répugnants dans les gravats d'où ils avaient émergé. Entourée des Nains, Bera contempla le seigneur Arathorn dans toute sa gloire, nimbé des grâces de la victoire. Perdu dans son rêve de renouveau, lui ruminait la venimeuse prophétie –Un seul sera Roi ! – et ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Une fois passée l'allégresse de la victoire, Màr et Nàr rassemblèrent les Nains qui se détournèrent d'Arathorn. Thraïn reprochait sourdement au Dùnadan sa naïve conviction, qui avait failli anéantir le groupe. Son délire de Roi prédestiné avait obscurci son jugement sur le champ de bataille et lui avait fait bafouer l'autorité du capitaine désigné. Pour couronner le tout, la pernicieuse prédiction ne lui avait pas échappé. Il contint pour l'heure sa colère et ses griefs, retenu par un geste apaisant de Gandalf.

Gerry et les Nains rejoignirent enfin la poterne. On les aida à faire descendre les montures. Puis les compagnons s'assemblèrent autour du tombeau de pierre, au pied duquel gisaient les restes du géant. Gandalf s'approcha, examinant le cadavre dont la paix semblait avoir regagné les traits. Son crâne fendu portait la trace d'une chevelure blonde sous sa couronne. En guise de collier, le Roi des morts portait d'énormes dents acérées, groupées deux à deux. Une des deux plus grosses manquait au collier. Le magicien énonça d'une voix de basse :

-« Voici les restes de Fram, tueur de dragon et fléau des orques du Gundabad. »

A l'abri derrière les jambes de Bera, Gerry demanda innocemment :

-« Qu'a-t-il dans la tête ? »

Màr prit la parole, tremblant d'émotion, énonçant ce que tous les Nains avaient à l'esprit :

-« Cet Homme est mort, frappé d'une hache Naine très ancienne, d'une valeur telle que seul un Roi des Nains pourrait la brandir. »

Arathorn constata d'un air sinistre :

-« Il est donc vrai que Fram et les Nains du clan des barbe-raides s'entre-tuèrent sauvagement…»

Nàr, serrant les poings, protesta :

-« Si cet Homme est mort de la main d'un Nain, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité ! »

- Ainsi vous absolvez son assassin sans connaître les circonstances de sa mort ? Vous ne savez que trop ce que peut être l'iniquité d'un Nain soumis à l'épreuve d'un or qu'il ne peut s'approprier ! Fram ayant refusé de plier face au dictat des Barbes-raides, ils s'en sont débarrassés, voilà tout ! »

Les armes n'avaient pas encore regagné les fourreaux et menaçaient de servir à nouveau. Gandalf s'interposa, le regard farouche et le sourcil en bataille :

-« La hache conservée dans le crâne de cette dépouille ne prouve rien hormis que la mort a été mise en scène. Elle est de facture Naine. Comment voulez-vous qu'un Nain frappe un si grand Homme sur le haut du crâne ? Rendez-vous à l'évidence : jamais personne ne saura ce qui se passa lorsque les Barbe-raides et les compagnons de Fram tentèrent de s'approprier le trésor sans se concerter. Une seule chose est sûre : ils ne surent pas se liguer contre leurs ennemis communs, ce qui entraîna leur chute. Puisse cette leçon vous inspirer tous. »

Thraïn et Arathorn avaient été proches de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre. Comme toujours, le sens politique du Dùnadan fut plus prompt que celui de Thraïn. Il déclara :

-« La prophétie des Dunedain s'est accomplie aujourd'hui ! Je vous demande humblement de pardonner mon impulsion. Je me place ainsi que tous les miens au service de votre cause. Puissions-nous ensemble recouvrer Barum-Nahal pour le peuple de Dùrin ! »

Thraïn savait bien que cet élégant discours, en surface tout empreint de modestie et de noble contrition, ne servait qu'une seule vérité : Arathorn s'estimait celui des deux qui avait aujourd'hui révélé sa royale stature ! Sous le regard attentif et sévère de Gandalf, il marmonna un vague assentiment et commanda aux siens d'ensevelir les cadavres. La dépouille de Fram fut replacée dans sa tombe, la hache retirée du crâne et le couvercle rajusté. Après ce travail répugnant, Gandalf suggéra une pause déjeuner qui calma les esprits et restaura quelque peu leur allant.

C'est le cœur lourd que Gerry reprit la route. Jetant des regards apeurés aux reflets de la grande salle, il demanda au magicien :

-« Tous ces malheureux possédés par la malédiction du dragon ne méritent-ils pas mieux que ces sombres trous ?

- Sans doute, mais nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici. L'exploit qu'Arathorn estime avoir réalisé, ne me parait pas durable. »

Devant la mine piteuse du Hobbit, Gandalf ajouta :

-« Mon cher Hobbit, le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants !8 Nous nous souvenons de leurs prouesses et de leurs chutes, de leur grandeur et de leurs faiblesses. Ceux que nous aimons y vivent encore pour nous. Si nous leur sommes fidèles, ils peuvent encore nous conseiller. Quant à ceux que nous n'avons pas connus, leur gloire nous éclaire encore pour les siècles à venir. Le disparu, si l'on vénère sa mémoire, est plus précieux et plus puissant que le vivant.9

- Mais que faire lorsque l'on se rend compte que ce en quoi l'on croyait est entaché de méfaits lourds à porter, comme dans une légende enjolivée par le temps ? »

Le magicien se demanda si Gerry parlait de la légende de Fram ou de l'idolâtrie dans laquelle il tenait son lige.

- Même lorsque la légende s'arrange des défauts de nos héros, c'est dans le souvenir que les choses prennent leur vraie place.10»

Bera cherchait un remède à son sentiment grandissant de solitude. Elle leur emboita le pas, suivant la caravane qui contraignait les montures à franchir l'escalier de la poterne nord.

1 Général. Littéralement : Premier Chef.

2 Expression typique de Bourg-de-Touque, qui signifie à peu près « S'en est fini de moi ! ». De nos jours, on dirait plutôt « les carottes sont cuites ! ».

3 Lorien désigne ici Irmo, le Vala maître des rêves, du désir et de la paix, frère de Mandos, et non la forêt de Dame Galadriel.

4 Sacha Guitry

5 Le préfixe « Ar-», qui signifie « Grand » en adunaïc, la langue des Dunedain, débute les noms de tous les chefs des Dunedain d'Arnor, depuis le dernier Roi Arvedui. Cela marque la continuité et la primauté de la lignée d'Isildur ainsi que l'ambition de ces chefs de refonder le royaume d'Arnor.

6 Feu !

7 Les Nains à la rescousse ! J.R.R. Tolkien, Les deux Tours

8 Jean Cocteau

9 Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

10 Jean Anouilh


	14. Ors et flammes

Chapitre 13 – Ors et flammes

La compagnie fit taire ses doutes et ses antagonismes en concentrant ses efforts sur l'action. Gandalf les pressait de sortir du boyau malsain. Ils cheminèrent de longues heures, poursuivis par les rumeurs de leurs propres peurs qui semblaient ranimer la haine vorace des morts. Gerry croyait à chaque instant percevoir le son furtif de membres débiles sur la pierre derrière eux. Bera fermait la marche, sa hache en main et la chevelure en bataille. Enfin un courant d'air frais leur indiqua que la sortie était proche. Ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, sous des cieux étoilés et lavés par une brise froide soufflant du nord. Les Dùnedain estimèrent avoir parcouru quelques huit miles en direction du nord-ouest, à vol d'oiseau.

Thraïn ordonna que l'on trouvât un endroit où camper. Arathorn envoya ses Hommes explorer les environs, mais ils revinrent sans avoir repéré d'endroit convenable. De plus ils avaient relevé des indices du passage de gobelins. Gerry fit remarquer que la salle d'armes située près de la sortie du tunnel serait sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr. La compagnie s'y installa donc pour la nuit, ne s'autorisant aucun feu. Les montures furent alignées dans le tunnel et plusieurs gardes maintenus aux entrées. La nuit s'écoula lentement, la compagnie entière cherchant en vain le sommeil. La proximité présumée de Barum-Nahal rendait les Nains fébriles. Les Dùnedain ne veillaient que d'un œil du fait des traces de gobelins, tandis que Bera se consumait d'impatience de les décimer. Seul notre Hobbit semblait éprouver des sentiments raisonnables d'anxiété et de mélancolie. Gandalf quant à lui ruminait des plans lointains et inaccessibles, de plus en plus maussade à mesure que les relations entre Arathorn et Thraïn se détérioraient.

L'aube survint brusquement, froide et piquante. Nàr et Hirgon avaient bravé ensemble la morsure de l'heure grise, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures et fouillant les ténèbres du regard. Frerin avait veillé sur les poneys au fond du boyau il avait échappé à la bise glaciale mais pas aux rumeurs pestilentielles des morts. Les gardes s'ébrouèrent et contemplèrent les monts de brume.

Un haut plateau étalait ses vallons chaotiques alentours. De l'extérieur, la sortie de leur tunnel ne se distinguait en rien des quelques tombes alignées à flanc de coteau. La lande accidentée éclata en violets comme les bruyères s'ouvraient au soleil matinal. Quelques taches de fougères parsemaient de touches de vert tendre les gris roses des grès battus par les intempéries. Les ombres projetées par de gigantesques blocs de gneiss striés d'anthracite restaient inquiétantes, mais les montures se montrèrent particulièrement reconnaissantes de quitter les profondeurs.

Arathorn demanda à Thraïn l'autorisation de mener une reconnaissance tout autour d'eux. L'objectif n'était certes pas de s'orienter, puisqu'un mont conique de grande taille bouchait l'horizon à l'ouest. Les Nains sacrifièrent à leurs dévotions en découvrant Barum-Nahal, tandis que les Dùnedain, Bera et Gerry exploraient les environs. Après deux heures de recherches, Arathorn eut suffisamment d'information pour bâtir un plan des alentours. Il présenta ses conclusions à Thraïn, sous le regard sombre de Gandalf que cette bonne volonté rendait suspicieux.

Le magicien semblant y tenir, Arathorn exposa la trouvaille de Bera : le bord oriental du plateau qu'ils avaient rejoint, avait subi des cassures importantes. L'une d'entre elles, particulièrement profonde, permettait d'accéder à la vallée qui menait à la route de Fram. Encore fallait-il y frayer une piste et consolider l'éboulis pour permettre le passage des Nains, puis l'élargir et la renforcer pour assurer celui des montures. Moyennant ce travail titanesque, cette découverte ouvrait aux Nains la perspective d'une communication vers les monts de fer, qui éviterait les souterrains hantés. Ces révélations furent accueillies avec joie, malgré les exhortations à la prudence répétées d'Arathorn.

Après moult débats et un arbitrage de Gandalf, la compagnie décida de rejoindre une succession de petits lacs dont la ligne courait d'ouest en est au sud de la sortie de la voie des morts. Ils clopinèrent lentement dans de profonds vallons, souvent marécageux, perdant parfois la trace du cours d'eau pour le retrouver quelques miles plus loin, sous la forme d'un long lac aux eaux claires. La bruyère cédait alors la place à de grandes tourbières, où les Dùnedain pouvaient tirer quelques lapins.

Les compagnons s'arrêtèrent pour un repas de midi plein d'espoir. La montagne se rapprochait, cône parfait strié de coulées noires et grises. Son sommet enneigé se perdait dans une brume persistante, qu'échevelait sans la disperser un vent du septentrion. Pendant que les Nains se délectaient de lièvre des neiges rôti en contemplant Barum-Nahal, certains se laissèrent aller à évoquer comment ils profiteraient de la victoire et jouiraient de leur part du trésor. Gandalf apprécia la tentative pour dérider l'atmosphère, mais elle était suffisamment grossière pour que, outre Thraïn et Arathorn, même le petit Gerry se rendît compte du subterfuge. Mais Màr était lancé et interrogeait chacun.

Barin ne surprit personne en annonçant qu'il tiendrait l'auberge sous la montagne, détaillant les plats raffinés qu'il concocterait à l'adresse de visiteurs lointains, s'inspirant des mets découverts chez les Elfes et les Bearnides.

- « … et tu appelleras ton établissement : 'Aux couverts elfiques' ! », lança Bafur. La compagnie partit d'un rire bienveillant. Profitant de la vague de bonne humeur, le vieux Màr encouragea chacun à s'exprimer, tachant de mobiliser les siens en vue de l'objectif qui se profilait :

-« Voyons, que ferais-je à Barum-Nahal ? Je crois pouvoir y mener enfin à bien mon projet de triple haut-fourneau. La température sera parfaite pour faire revivre l'acier qui chante de nos pères. Et toi, Norin ?

- J'ai l'espoir de trouver au cœur de Barum-Nahal les secrets de l'onguent de Dùrin.

- Quant à toi, Forin ?

- De mon atelier sortiront des diadèmes d'or et des aiguières d'argent, qui feront la fierté de notre royaume !

- Et Bafur ?

- Je sertirai de pierres précieuses, habitées d'un vivant scintillement, les bijoux de mes cousins !

- « … et que fera notre habile Fràr ? ».

Les joues de l'archer se colorèrent d'un carmin presque aussi soutenu que son bonnet. Poussé par son frère, il répondit :

-« Il nous semble de notre devoir de convaincre de jeunes Naines pour peupler notre colonie. Nous croyons parvenir à décider Mîm à nous rejoindre…

- Comme tu es bon de te dévouer à la cause commune!, s'écria Frerin. Tu n'as nullement précisé que tu la mandais en tant qu'épouse !

- Pour être exact, elle a accepté de nous épouser tous les deux, Gràr et moi, pour peu que nous fassions fortune ! »

Les rires gras et sonores des compères Nains fusèrent devant la mine perplexe des Dùnedain déconcertés. Cette fois la compagnie débordait d'une joie qu'elle n'avait plus goûtée depuis longtemps.

Il faut préciser ici que rares sont les Nains à contracter l'alliance du mariage. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux se satisfont d'une existence de voyage ou d'ouvrage. La forge ou le burin gratifient les Nains des joies de la créativité et du succès, mieux que ne le ferait la passion amoureuse. Les femmes Naines ne se montrent jamais en public, aussi la légende absurde que les Nains naissent spontanément au milieu des roses-gemmes est-elle encore largement accréditée. Mais la vérité est que les Nains vivent l'essentiel de leur passion dans la création et la maîtrise de ce que leur offre la roche. Les femmes Naines, peu nombreuses, sont donc parfois amenées à épouser plusieurs Nains. Cette pratique est toutefois plutôt tolérée qu'encouragée. Bien souvent raillée avec bienveillance, elle n'a jamais été admise dans la lignée royale directe. Cette coutume n'engendre aucune difficulté successorale, en particulier lorsque les époux sont frères, ce qui était le cas de Gràr et Fràr.

-« Et vous, monsieur Touque, allez-vous prendre épouse ? », rebondit Màr qui espérait inclure de proche en proche les Dùnedain dans la conversation.

Notre Hobbit se récria, arguant que l'embarras du choix entre un si grand nombre de ravissantes Hobbites le laissait indécis. En outre, sa galanterie lui interdisait formellement de faire autant de malheureuses. Les Nains reconnurent la fanfaronnade et rirent de plus belle. Certains s'étonnèrent que la beauté puisse être un critère de choix dans le mariage, la santé, l'honorabilité de la lignée et la fortune leur paraissant des motifs bien plus sérieux et défendables. Mais Gerry entrevit le sourcil froncé du magicien derrière un nuage d'herbe à pipe. Aussi chercha-t-il à changer de sujet. Pour rester sur le thème du mariage et intéresser l'assistance, il conta l'histoire de demoiselle Primevère, fille cadette de bonne famille du Maresque.

- « La pétulante jeune Hobbite était courtisée par les deux partis les plus en vue du quartier Est – et même de la toute jeune Comté, puisque l'un des deux impétrants n'était autre que l'héritier des Vieilbouc. Il se trouve que les deux prétendants, fort bien de leur personne et persuadés de l'être, se haïssaient cordialement. Demoiselle Primevère, qui goûtait fort la surenchère de galanteries, de cadeaux, surprises et poèmes, les fit lanterner jusqu'à sa majorité.

Entretemps les adversaires se livraient à toutes sortes d'entreprises en sous-main, alternant les petites vilenies commerciales, les tentatives d'intimidation et les campagnes de discrédit. Chaque famille de la Comté avait fini par prendre parti pour son « champion ». A force de se haïr et de se combattre sur tous les terrains possibles, les deux amoureux finirent par perdre de vue leur but. Leur vie s'était transformée en un combat pour la suprématie, au nom duquel ils commettaient toutes sortes de bassesses.

Demoiselle Primevère, se sentant délaissée et n'ayant plus aucun désir d'épouser ni l'un ni l'autre, donna finalement sa main à une tierce partie, qui n'est autre que l'un des aïeux de Gérontius Touque, ici présent pour vous servir. Cette décision fut certainement la cause du départ des Vieilbouc pour le Pays de Bouc, abandonnant la prestigieuse fonction de Thain, au profit de ma propre famille. »

Un silence respectueux accueillit la fin du conte. L'histoire avait d'abord diverti les Nains et les Dùnedain. Mais la chute leur paraissait prémonitoire. Seuls la jeune Bera et le vieux Gandalf sourirent discrètement. Les plus sagaces dans l'assistance, ou du moins ceux dont la sagesse dépassait la fierté, baissèrent la tête, remuant de sages résolutions. Màr relança sa tournée des souhaits, mais l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait plus. Le magicien, les yeux plissés de rire, toisa pendant quelques minutes les deux personnes que la parabole du Hobbit n'avait pas nommées, pour évaluer les effets de cette dernière. Arathorn et Thraïn terminaient leur repas, chacun de son côté. Puis le regard de Gandalf se fit vague. L'historiette avait fait germer une idée, baroque mais tenace, dont le magicien décida de faire le tour avec attention et méthode. Il se retrancha derrière un épais nuage de fumée et se mit à pondérer sa trouvaille d'un air absorbé.

La collation terminée, la compagnie reprit son cheminement laborieux dans les tourbières. Après deux nouveaux miles, Gandalf, Arathorn et Thraïn firent un détour pour explorer l'endroit où Ingold avait trouvé les traces de gobelins.

Ils approchèrent prudemment de la combe. Il semblait qu'une escouade d'orques du Gundabad eût été prise en embuscade par une bande rivale. Arathorn empêcha ses compagnons de troubler les signes, et s'aventura dans le ravin, le regard au sol. Les défenseurs avaient été taillés en pièce. La plupart portait des traces de brûlures, lorsque les corps n'avaient pas purement et simplement été sectionnés et dispersés. Le Dùnadan s'étonna qu'aucune trace d'évasion hors de la combe ne fût visible. Constatant que les restes de cadavres appartenaient tous à la même tribu, il émit l'hypothèse que des tireurs avaient décimé à coup de projectiles enflammés une troupe trop lourdement armée pour manœuvrer dans le ravin. Peu convaincu par sa propre théorie, il héla ses compagnons :

- « Ce charnier date de trois jours au plus. Aucun gobelin n'est revenu ici par la suite. Les cadavres appartiennent à une bande dont le repère se trouve à plusieurs nuits de course au nord d'ici. Il n'y a aucune victime parmi les assaillants, ce que je trouve très inquiétant. S'il s'imposait un chef de guerre capable de coordonner des attaques aussi efficaces, les peuples libres de Rhudaur et de la vallée septentrionale de l'Anduin auront à souffrir ! D'autant que de puissantes armes furent utilisées, et peut-être des sortilèges de l'Ennemi ! Vous pouvez descendre ! », finit-il à l'adresse de Gandalf et Thraïn.

Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité, il reprit :

-« Que pensez-vous de ces blessures, Gandalf ? Pourrait-il s'agir de feux de guerre du royaume d'Angmar ? Ou d'une bête fauve ? Ou…

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel depuis les jours anciens, murmura le magicien sincèrement inquiet. Mais il ne me parait pas plausible d'imaginer un dragon, si c'est ce que vous avez en tête.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous ces traces ? », demanda Arathorn.

Une empreinte dépassait de sous un cadavre calciné. On déplaça le corps. Il ne restait qu'un dessin net mais partiel d'une grosse patte à trois doigts crochus, d'environ deux paumes d'envergure. Arathorn explora soigneusement les environs, mais le terrain était trop sec et la piste ancienne. Aussi ne découvrit-il que quelques traces, qu'il put néanmoins suivre sur moins d'un mille, après quoi elles se perdaient dans les éboulis de gneiss en direction de la montagne.

Gandalf perplexe écarta l'hypothèse d'un grand aigle : l'animal ne se serait pas attaqué à des proies au fond d'un ravin aussi encaissé, entouré d'arbres, et ne se serait pas déplacé à terre sur une distance aussi longue. Le seul animal qui pût correspondre à cette empreinte ne vivait pas dans le nord.

Soudain, un rapide caquètement se fit entendre derrière un fourré en même temps qu'un sourd froissement. Arathorn tira sa longue épée par pur réflexe tandis que Thraïn tombait en garde et que Gandalf levait son bâton.

Deux petites grives sautillèrent de sous un buisson de genêts en balançant la queue. Thraïn s'exclama avec espoir :

-« Il y avait d'anciennes espèces d'oiseaux intelligents et fidèles autour du Mont Solitaire jadis. Peut-être la lignée de Dùrin aura-t-elle la chance de croiser des représentants de ces nobles races ? »

Mais les grives prirent leur envol pour se percher qui sur l'épaule de Gandalf, qui sur la main levée d'Arathorn. Le grand Nain avait cru un instant en un signe encourageant, en quelque présage inopiné il se renfrogna en voyant Arathorn flatter le petit animal qui l'avait approché de temps en temps tout au long de leur périple. Un peu à l'écart, Gandalf caquetait vigoureusement avec son oiseau maintenant perché sur l'extrémité de son bâton. Le trio, ébranlé par sa découverte, rejoignit la compagnie qui peinait au flanc d'une colline de bruyère. Un accord tacite les lia immédiatement : les doutes apparus lors de leur découverte ne devaient pas entacher l'allant de leurs compagnons.

Les grives étaient déjà reparties en discrets éclaireurs. Les compagnons et leurs animaux de bât progressaient vers la montagne, suffisamment proche à présent pour distinguer les irrégularités du cône gris. La partie inférieure s'évasait comme la robe grise d'une duchesse s'étale dans les herbes de son parc. Le plateau, de plus en plus accidenté aux approches de la montagne, s'élevait lentement jusqu'à ses pentes basses. Bientôt l'oiseau d'Arathorn revint virevolter autour du Dùnadan, qui chargea Hirgon d'une course rapide. Au retour du rôdeur quelques heures après, il proposa d'infléchir l'itinéraire de la compagnie vers une route qui semblait mener à la montagne.

Thraïn et Gandalf balancèrent un instant dans le soir déclinant. Leur progression avait été lente mais discrète jusqu'à présent. Arathorn promena un regard désabusé sur les Nains, crottés et fatigués, qui luttaient pour diriger leurs montures dans un terrain spongieux :

-« Je crois que nous ferions bien de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Nos forces déclinent avec le jour. Vous prendrez une décision plus avisée à la lueur du matin. »

Gandalf se rangea à cet avis. Le Nain prit encore sur lui d'acquiescer, remâchant sa rancœur envers le Dùnadan qui n'avait, en réalité, toujours pas abandonné le commandement.

La troupe se pelotonna au fond d'un ravin abrité du vent du nord. Ils se permirent deux petits feux car la nuit promettait des températures hivernales. Les Nains sortirent des manteaux de fourrures de leurs paquets et montèrent en quelques instants des tentes de toile cirée. Le Hobbit admira cette organisation et cette énergie face aux éléments. Les Dùnedain se montraient tout aussi compétents, mais leurs manières étaient tout en dissimulation et en fusion dans les éléments.

- « Le Nain fait front, le Dùnadan contourne ! », se dit Gerry enveloppé des couvertures de Fondcombe.

Il eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits lorsque Gilhael et Krorin vinrent l'éveiller pour son tour de garde.

Lorsqu'il s'était endormi, la lune ne montrait qu'un mince croissant naissant, à peine discernable. A présent la pénombre recouvrait le vallon d'une chape que ne perçaient que les cendres vacillantes des feux. Durant la nuit, un plafond nuageux, bas et dense, semblait s'être formé. Le Hobbit ranima les feux et se posta comme à son habitude, sur une petite éminence et à l'abri d'un buisson. L'orage éclata une heure avant l'aube, déclenchant des cataractes qui dévalaient vers le fond du ravin. La troupe n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rassembler ses effets et clopiner dans la direction suggérée par les rôdeurs. Après deux heures d'un combat exténuant contre l'orage, ils atteignirent enfin une étendue pavée, défoncée, glissante et instable, mais qui leur parut infiniment plus praticable que les tourbières gluantes qu'ils venaient de quitter. L'aube avait certainement percé derrière le rideau de pluie, puisqu'ils se voyaient les uns les autres. Cependant la compagnie dut stationner là deux heures de plus, le temps que Hirgon et Ingold repêchent Barin et Norin, égarés dans la tourmente.

Il fut décidé d'avancer coûte que coûte, le moral de la troupe s'abaissant de façon préoccupante, à l'arrêt sous une pluie battante. Gandalf sortit son fameux remède et distribua du cordial d'Imladris. Le Hobbit, juché sur un poney et revigoré par la précieuse boisson, grignota un petit quelque chose, plus pour la sensation d'une nourriture solide que pour ses effets sur sa combativité. Un des poneys souffrait d'un postérieur sa charge fut répartie entre Nains et poneys. Malgré les soins d'Ingold et Frerin, il progressait beaucoup trop lentement. Les deux compères restèrent en arrière-garde en compagnie de Bera, tandis que le gros de la troupe cheminait alors plus rapidement, sans discerner aucun indice de progression autour d'eux. La route pavée disparaissait parfois, mais la chaussée facilitait malgré tout le passage. A deux reprises, ils durent descendre au fond d'un ravin inondé car le pont de pierre d'autrefois avait été détruit, mais dans l'ensemble, ils avancèrent sans s'en rendre compte à une vitesse nettement plus élevée que par la lande.

Quelques éclaircies encourageantes tournèrent court dans la journée, la pluie reprenant de plus belle. Lorsque la luminosité s'abaissa à nouveau, la troupe vit se profiler sur sa gauche, un talus de bruyères parsemé de pierres levées ou tombées. Elles présentaient la forme d'un guerrier Nain casqué et en cotte, une hache au côté, et dont les barbes taillées en trois mèches tressées dégoûtaient en silence. Soudain le talus s'effaça en une ouverture large et sombre. Sans même se concerter, les compagnons s'engouffrèrent dans l'abri providentiel. Gandalf fit un peu de lumière. Une meute de loups avait autrefois fait son antre de la grande pièce. Il n'en restait à présent que quelques pelisses calcinées. Nàr déclara qu'il s'agissait d'un poste avancé, une guérite gardant la route d'accès. La « guérite » – dont les dimensions avoisinaient tout de même les trois ou quatre perches, fut fouillée, mais les Nains ne découvrirent que quelques alcôves et réserves pillées. Thraïn tenant à redonner quelque lustre au poste de garde, ordonna de le nettoyer de fond en comble. A l'entrée une petite gargouille brisée déversait les eaux de pluie dans un bassin fendu. Après avoir soigneusement assaini les lieux par un feu concocté par Gandalf, les Nains surexcités eurent tôt fait de brosser, gratter, récurer, décaper, balayer et rincer le moindre recoin du sol et des murs, réparant, redressant et re-scellant ici et là ce qu'ils pouvaient.

La pluie cessa enfin au cours de la nuit. Peu avant l'aube, le sommeil de la troupe fut troublé par des hurlements de loups, qui provenaient du sud-est. Ils virent arriver Frerin et Ingold, tirant un poney qui roulait des yeux épouvantés. Des ombres furtives s'esquivèrent lorsque des torches sortirent du poste de garde. Ingold expliqua qu'ils avaient longuement cheminé aussi lentement que le nécessitait l'état du poney, qu'il avait pourvu d'une attelle. La pluie avait cessé depuis une heure environ, lorsqu'une meute de loups affamée les avait pris en chasse. Par chance, Bera avait pu allumer des torches grâce à son charbon ardent, ce qui les avait certainement sauvés d'une mort atroce. Dans le regard de la Bearnide couvait encore le feu du combat et de la haine pour les hordes canines. Ils soignèrent les blessures de leur brave arrière-garde et attendirent le matin.

X-X-X

L'aube dépassa toutes leurs espérances. Les nuages sombres se disloquèrent au moment où le soleil paraissait à l'horizon oriental. La montagne leur apparut dans sa virginale splendeur, ses stries de roches noires et grises luisant sous les rayons obliques. Les landes des sous-pentes s'embrasèrent de lueurs changeantes de malachite, de quartz et d'améthyste. L'immense masse conique scintillait comme un gigantesque joyau lavé par l'averse. Le sommet se départit un instant de son panache de brumes, dévoilant sa délicate corolle blanche d'arum inclinée vers le sud. Le creux central luisait d'une douce lumière vacillante rappelant la célestite. Il sembla aux Nains que le berceau cotonneux de toute leur race leur était révélé dans la splendeur originelle du matin du monde. Mais bien vite un clair panache recouvrit le sommet de la montagne, puis se répandit sur ses flancs qui arboraient de puissants épaulements striés de marbres laiteux et de sombre obsidienne. Un éperon prenait naissance au milieu du cône et dévalait jusqu'à la limite des épineux, se scindant ensuite en un vaste chevron dans le giron duquel s'épanouissait une riante vallée. Un grand cerf traversa la route en bombant le torse, précédant sa cour de biches et ses faons craintifs. L'animal fit une pause au milieu de la voie, posa son regard fier sur la compagnie, et bondit à la suite des siens.

Une rivière rapide bruissait entre les sapins et les bruyères, répandant dans les cœurs la joie de son chant et semant dans les regards le ravissement de son scintillement de diamant. Le ramage d'une faune multicolore emplissait l'air musqué des promesses de l'été. Les Nains restèrent un long moment figés dans l'extase, certains à genoux, tous bouche bée. Même le gros Barin s'arrêta de manger tandis que des brumes s'élevaient lentement des fourrés baignés de chauds rayons.

Thraïn sortit le dernier du poste de garde. Il s'arrêta transi. Comme il posait le pied sur le rebord du val, elle apparut, sa montagne, rêve des Nains de toutes les lignées, avec ses coulées et ses terrasses, ses sources sous les mûriers, sa robe de tourbières, son collier de bruyères et ses épaulements de tulles, enrubannée de fumerolles bleues, telle une mère en habits de fêtes, accroupie au bord du ciel en l'attente de son fils.1 Il sentit passer dans ses entrailles le grand marteau de Dùrin ! Il n'avait plus de jambes, sinon de fumées, et qui ne pouvaient pas supporter le seul poids de sa tête bruissante. Il dut s'appuyer sur une effigie penchée. Cette montagne avait donné vie à ses pères. Des lambeaux de réminiscences imaginaires fusaient en éclair : « point trop vieillie,… la route est mangée des landes,… les futaies ont grandi,… la porte est-elle toujours grande ouverte… ». Il glissa peu à peu jusqu'à l'herbe douce, sans plus commander à ses membres : toute la force de sa vie accourue dans sa tête et penchée aux fenêtres de ses yeux regardait sa montagne. L'incommensurable masse, transfigurée dans l'air tremblant du matin, l'accablait de tendres reproches :

-« C'est toi, Petit, dit-elle, tu viens bien tard ! »

Une douleur, vaste comme le ciel, fit craquer la poitrine de Thraïn, l'angoisse ferma sa gorge. Une larme pesant au coin de son œil roula, dure comme une pierre. Elle laissait un profond sillon sur ses joues et vint, amère, se fondre au pli des lèvres. Une autre larme coula, puis une autre, toute une source charriait des diamants et, peu à peu, la fluide caresse de cette langue fondait le sel de la douleur.

-« Est-ce bien toi, demandait la montagne ? J'ai longtemps guetté cette sombre route, et j'écoutais la corne des morts. Tu viens bien tard ! »

Thraïn embrassa les années d'errance et de honte, la servitude en les terres d'autrui, l'âpreté de l'exil. La compagnie, libérée de son deuil primordial, contempla la montagne qui lui tendait ses bras d'airain comme à ses enfants retrouvés.

- « Tu viens bien tard ! Mais est-il encore temps pour toi ?»

La montagne regardait les Nains d'un sourire nostalgique et incrédule, comme une aïeule contemple sa descendance, pétrie de son histoire révolue et dubitative des pages à écrire.

- « Tes fils sont de retour et feront refleurir ton giron. », salua Thraïn, le visage radieux et le cœur lavé.

Les pensées de Gandalf voyageaient en des temps plus heureux, tandis que les Dùnedain subjugués respectaient silencieusement l'émotion de leurs camarades. En remarquant la béatitude de la jeune Bera, notre Hobbit conçut une pensée étrange. Il pouvait bien lui arriver tout ce que la fatalité lui enverrait, maintenant qu'il avait contemplé la mère des montagnes et partagé la sensation fugitive d'une renaissance. Il lui semblait que la récompense des Nains tenait toute entière dans ce moment. Mais bien vite son instinct pour le confort douillet refit surface. Il s'attendait à ce que les Nains se ruassent à l'action après ce moment d'attendrissement aussi rassembla-t-il ses affaires et constata avec une grimace que ses réserves de nourriture ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps.

Nàr, le doyen de la troupe, se rendit pantelant aux bagages et extirpa, de ses vieilles mains tremblantes, un petit paquet enveloppé de papier de soie. Il en défit la ficelle avec maladresse et, se redressant en flageolant, clopina vers Thraïn. Le seigneur Nain reçut cérémonieusement le tissu et le déploya : une couronne d'or surmontée d'étoiles d'argent surplombait une enclume frappée d'un marteau sur un champ noir.

Gandalf choisit un épieu de chasse de la compagnie et fixa l'étendard. Màr s'en saisit et le brandit, clama un air de marche guerrière que les Nains soudain galvanisés scandèrent en se préparant. Ils s'armèrent en guerre et chargèrent les paquets sur leurs dos. Alignés par deux, ils arpentaient déjà la route pavée au pas cadencé, dans une ambiance exaltante de reconquête. Les Dùnedain eurent à peine le temps de placer les montures en caravane et de dépêcher Bera en éclaireur. Gandalf suivit, mi amusé, mi préoccupé par la foi si soudaine et profonde des Nains. Mais il se garda bien de refroidir leur ardeur : les difficultés surviendraient bien assez tôt…

La troupe progressa rapidement sous un soleil radieux, avalant avidement les quelques miles qui les séparait des premières pentes abruptes. Mal réveillé et anxieux, le petit Hobbit trottinait à l'arrière, éprouvant des difficultés à rester dans le sillage de la ruée. Les Nains battaient le pavé avec enthousiasme, notant au passage les vestiges de constructions ancestrales. De petits bâtiments jalonnaient la brande, baignée de lumières et de vapeurs matinales. Un bourdonnement d'insectes montait des bois où résonnaient les appels du coucou. Progressivement, la vallée se resserrait entre les deux bras noueux de l'éperon oriental, tandis que la montée s'accentuait sous les sapins ténus.

Un silence se fit à la sortie du dernier bois. Les Nains, en nage sous leurs casques, s'arrêtèrent pour contempler la dernière montée. Leur respiration profonde et saccadée produisait des bouffées de vapeur dans l'air encore frais. Gandalf plaida la prudence, sur quoi Thraïn ordonna une halte. La vallée, très encaissée à son extrémité amont, déversait le flot puissant de la rivière qu'enjambait une série de ponts. La chaussée, bâtie de l'art des pères des Nains, sautait d'un côté de la fourche à l'autre, en sept arches gardées par des ouvrages défensifs ancrés dans la roche vive, de plus en plus imposants.

Thraïn décida que les Dunedain, gens accoutumés aux forêts, garderaient les montures dissimulées dans le bois, tandis que l'escouade Naine investirait les forts. Arathorn retint par devers-lui une remarque désobligeante concernant la mise à l'écart des meilleurs combattants. Mais Gandalf veilla à ce qu'aucun débordement ne vint compromettre cette heure critique. Le capitaine des Dùnedain s'effaça donc, alors qu'une petite grive lui sautait sur l'épaule.

Bera avait dû renoncer à suivre la crête nord, à présent trop acérée. Elle descendit vers le premier fortin de défense en s'aidant de ses mains et grimpa au rempart. Il s'agissait d'un châtelet commandant la sortie du premier pont et l'entrée du second. Son exploration révéla qu'il était désert hormis pour un cadavre d'orque roussi dégageant une odeur pestilentielle dans la cour. Elle rejoignit ses compagnons par le premier pont et les informa de ses découvertes. Les Nains scrutèrent les forts, la chaussée et enfin les crêtes, fort élevées et saillantes, des deux côtés de la vallée. La voie d'approche vers la montagne semblait déserte. Quelques corbeaux planaient nonchalamment dans l'air montant à flanc de montagne.

Le petit Gerry tentait de se faire oublier, dissimulé au sommet d'un jeune sapin et occupé à scruter la crête sud. Màr vint au nom de Thraïn le prier en grande pompe d'assister les Nains dans leur approche. Arathorn s'interposa :

- « Les Dunedain se tiennent à disposition de leurs alliés et compagnons. Gerry partira en éclaireur comme vous le demandez. »

Quitte à devoir momentanément tenir le second rôle, il n'était pas question d'en abandonner le crédit.

X-X-X

Gandalf eut un petit pincement au cœur. Son filleul partirait donc en guerre, envoyé par deux hardis capitaines qui ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre. Gerry s'abrita derrière une contenance décontractée. D'infimes détails dans l'attitude de ses compagnons, et particulièrement les rides verticaux qui venaient de s'accentuer sur le front du magicien, l'avertissaient que « la plaisanterie avait assez duré », comme le dit dans la Comté le shiriffe au galopin surpris ses rapines à la main. Il prit le temps de vérifier ses armes, puis d'empocher quelques cailloux adaptés à sa fronde, puis de réunir quelques provisions, puis d'ajuster sa ceinture, puis de retrouver son mouchoir, puis de se couvrir de son manteau bleu. Enfin, n'ayant plus aucun préparatif qui puisse retarder l'inévitable, il poussa un profond soupir et s'avança sur le pont, seul mais portant la bénédiction des Nains, des Dùnedain, d'un vieux magicien et d'une jeune femme.

Notre Hobbit se sentait bien petit sur l'imposante chaussée. Il chemina avec dignité sur le premier pont, sachant que Bera était déjà passée par là et s'attendant à l'odeur nauséabonde qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cour du châtelet. Pris de nausées, il courut tout le long du second pont pour y échapper. Le second fort semblait vide. Gerry monta jusqu'au rempart et observa les alentours avec méthode et circonspection. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais une petite grive l'avait suivi, puis dépassé et distancé, surveillant de son œil sagace le moindre mouvement dans l'étroit goulet.

Gerry prit un temps considérable à explorer chaque fortin, chaque recoin. Bien qu'il ne découvrit rien de vraiment remarquable, il accumula les indices d'une présence diffuse : les lieux avait été occupés dans un passé récent, mais désertés de façon soudaine il y a peu. Un sentiment de solitude croissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de ses compagnons, grimpant toujours plus haut au cœur du chevron de roches. Alors qu'il passait furtivement le cinquième pont, notre Hobbit aperçut la Grande Porte.

Curieusement, il n'eut plus d'autre horizon que le besoin de l'atteindre. Elle évoqua en lui l'entrée de la resserre grand-paternelle aux Coteaux de Touque. Il s'agissait d'un trou où le vieux Hobbit se réfugiait auprès des souvenirs accumulés lors de ses frasques de jeunesse. L'imagination fertile de la jeune génération peuplait ce smial de mathoms collectés au hasard des quatre-cents coups que le grand-père avait commis dans sa jeunesse à travers la Comté. Dans l'inconscient collectif de sa postérité, la resserre du vieux Hobbit abritait quelque trésor aux origines obscures sinon positivement mal acquis, des trophées glorieux glanés lors de rencontres mémorables, en sus de reliques gagnées au cours de voyages hors des frontières en compagnie d'un magicien.

En réalité le grand-père avait rassemblé au nid de ses premières amours les objets qui lui rappelaient sa défunte épouse, pour évoquer tranquillement son souvenir. Il est vrai que ses meilleures bouteilles, rangées là à l'abri, aidaient grandement le vieux Hobbit à soutenir sa mémoire. La légende d'un lieu débordant de trésors hétéroclites était donc largement surfaite, quoique sur le tard, sa légère cleptomanie avait eu tendance à encombrer son smial de menus objets inutiles mais précieux et agréables à regarder. Sa porte ronde d'un brun indécis était parsemée, dans le souvenir de Gerry, de divers porte-bonheurs cloués sur le vieux bois. Lorsqu'un garnement osait se suspendre à la sonnette, un carillon Nain retentissait d'un air guilleret qui évoquait quelque destination lointaine et exotique. Aussi la petite musique résonna-t-elle à présent dans sa tête, lorsque Gerry aperçut le portail oriental de Barum-Nahal.

Il abrégea l'exploration du cinquième châtelet, puis celle du sixième, le dernier et le plus puissant. L'ultime pont enjambait la rivière qui dévalait dans une gorge étroite, et menait de la branche sud à l'arête nord. Il mit le pied sur une plate-forme de marbre sans faire le moindre bruit. Cette esplanade précédait une arche solennelle, sculptée de sept couches aux motifs géométriques discrets et harmonieux. L'épaulement issu de la montagne se séparait en deux puissantes branches, exactement au-dessus de la porte, ainsi surmontée d'une impressionnante façade d'une centaine de pieds.

Il sembla au Hobbit aborder aux racines même du monde. La paroi abrupte lançait des lianes de pierre du haut des deux arêtes, donnant à la falaise l'apparence d'un tronc rugueux. Ces aspérités semblaient refléter l'histoire mouvementée de la pierre du temps de sa jeunesse. L'histoire fière et sanglante du peuple Nain contemplait Gerry du haut de ce portail.

- « Jamais château d'Homme ou manoir de Hobbit n'eut portail si solennel, songea Gerry. Sa simple vue devait décourager les ennemis du Roi sous la Montagne au temps jadis ! »

Mais Gerry n'était pas un ennemi et ne se découragea pas. Il contempla longuement le perron du roi. Après un temps dont il ne sut mesurer la durée, une petite grive se posa près de lui en émettant des pépiements hystériques. Le Hobbit se ressaisit et tendit la main vers l'oiseau qui s'échappa et se posa sur la tour du châtelet le plus proche. Il promena son regard inquisiteur alentours, sans découvrir une seule trace d'ennemi ou de danger. La matinée touchait à sa fin et l'air immobile entre les deux bras de pierre du chevron s'était réchauffé. La petite grive veillait, changeant constamment son orientation comme une girouette dans la tempête.

Gerry se porta sur le perron et pénétra sous le porche, qui s'avéra beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru. La voûte lisse, d'une vingtaine de pieds de hauteur, magnifiquement ouvragée, montrait des volutes de pierre ciselée qui captaient la lumière comme la dentèle aux fenêtres des Hobbits. A peu près toutes les trente pieds, deux panneaux de métal luisant ornaient les murs du couloir en face à face. L'ensemble assurait un éclairage appréciable de l'avenue, par simple réflexion. Gerry avait la sensation de marcher dans le giron de la terre-mère et, de façon tout-à-fait irrationnelle, ne ressentait aucune peur, mais une exaltation extrême. Au douzième panneau, il s'arrêta. L'allée majestueuse, d'une quarantaine de pieds de large, se prolongeait plus avant, égale à elle-même jusque dans la pénombre complète.

Le Hobbit s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur, tentant de rentrer en harmonie avec le profond silence sous la montagne. Il se concentra longuement, s'aidant comme il en avait pris l'habitude, de son petit anneau d'or. Une fois encore, le précieux bijou vint à son aide. Gerry le tenait devant lui, face à un panneau de métal. Les petites pierres s'y reflétaient comme dans un miroir légèrement dépoli. Le Hobbit se rendit compte que pierres et reflets étaient animés à un intervalle régulier d'un petit soubresaut, au rythme de sa circulation sanguine. Bien que son cœur battit la chamade, il ne s'était pas imaginé se trouver dans un tel état de surexcitation. Et soudain il comprit - les battements sourds qu'il entendait et les pulsations qu'il ressentait n'allaient pas en rythme. Il détala comme un lapin pour avertir ses compagnons. Il ne vit pas la paire d'yeux de prédateurs cligner dans son dos.

X-X-X

Gerry rencontra ses amis embusqués dans le quatrième fortin. Il manqua de peu finir en pelote d'épingles, tant sa course effrénée différait de la progression furtive de l'éclaireur accompli. Les archers avaient formé une escouade pour tirer des volées comme les Elfes de jadis. A la dernière seconde, Arathorn avait suspendu le tir d'un geste impérieux, sa petite grive sur l'épaule.

Le Hobbit décrivit en quelques mots ce qu'il avait découvert. Les commentaires et les spéculations allèrent bon train. Les pessimistes interprétèrent que les tambours orques battaient le rappel des hordes souterraines. Les extravagants craignirent qu'il s'agît d'un dragon sommeillant dans la Grande Salle. Les pragmatiques stipulèrent que le volcan annonçait une éruption. Mais les mystiques l'emportèrent, et il fut admis, contre toute raison et malgré les admonestations de Gandalf, que le cœur de la montagne s'était mis à battre pour le retour de ses fils. Les Dùnedain restèrent prudemment à l'écart du débat. Ils formèrent naturellement l'arrière garde, avec bagages et montures, alors que les Nains se ruaient, enfiévrés et impatients, sans guère maintenir de formation de bataille, vers le perron.

L'absence obstinée d'adversaires n'avait pas endormi la circonspection de Thraïn, cependant. Une fois sur l'esplanade de marbre, il fit retrouver mesure à ses troupes. Devant la compagnie rangée, il prononça un « discours de circonstance », glosant à l'envi du devoir sacré des Nains, du privilège exorbitant d'avoir recouvré la porte, de lendemains de gloire et de richesse, pour peu que les qualités séculaires de la race de Dùrin soient mises à l'épreuve dans le respect de la tradition. Un court passage fit allusion aux nobles alliés Dùnedain et Bearnides. Dans l'ensemble il ne fut pas question de considérations tactiques élémentaires, ni même d'organisation pour assurer la subsistance de la compagnie, mais bien d'allégeance et d'engagement. Le groupe de Nains, communiant dans une satisfaction extatique, forgeait la légitimité du futur Roi sous la montagne.

Mû par son instinct de sacrifice, Nàr, le doyen des Nains de la compagnie, brisa alors cérémonieusement son œuf elfique sur le perron. Il devait considérer cela comme un acte d'expiation ou de remerciement, car il s'attendait à ne recevoir aucune autre bénédiction que la plénitude de leur présence en ces lieux. L'air incrédule, il éleva de l'amas de coquille, une petite lanterne argentée, fermée sur trois côtés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre du quatrième côté, un doux rayon de lune s'en échappa. Mais la lanterne ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une pierre opaline claire et lumineuse, en forme de grande goutte enchâssée dans une fleur argentée. Gandalf s'approcha après tout les objets magiques étaient son domaine. Au bout d'un examen minutieux, il informa Nàr avec une moue incrédule, qu'il se trouvait là en présence d'une lanterne de lune, un jouet que les Nains de Nogrod forgèrent jadis pour le Roi Elfe de Doriath. Son cœur était fait d'Ithildîn2 et restituait la lumière de la lune. Il était dit que son porteur, l'huissier du Roi, savait dépasser les apparences et déjouer les faux-fuyants pour son souverain.

Ce cadeau royal ne pouvait mieux convenir en pareille occasion. Après une pensée respectueuse pour maître Elrond, Thraïn investit cérémonieusement son oncle de la fonction d'huissier. Les larmes aux yeux, Nàr se remémora son désespoir et sa rage lorsqu'il avait assisté au meurtre ignominieux de Thror, devant un autre portail des Nains, il y a bien longtemps. La félicité et la solennité de l'instant lui apportaient une compensation inespérée. Les plus jeunes Nains, Norin, Frorin et Krorin, improvisèrent une marche royale sur leurs instruments. Le vieux Nain s'avança, portant haut la lanterne ouverte devant lui, précédant la cohorte des Nains. Lorsque Nàr franchit le seuil, le tympan semi-circulaire parut gagner en netteté, comme si un éclairage nouveau en ravivait les gravures. L'huissier poursuivit. La lanterne révélait des ornementations d'une grande finesse qui couraient le long de l'avenue. Lorsqu'il parvint devant les premiers panneaux de métal, il se produisit un événement inattendu : les panneaux luisirent soudain d'une lumière blanche, légèrement bleutée, qui semblait répondre à l'appel de la lanterne de lune. Après un instant d'intense lueur, les deux montants cessèrent de briller. Lorsque la sensation d'éblouissement quitta les Nains, ils se rendirent compte que les montants semblaient s'être désolidarisés de la paroi. En poussant les panneaux, ils découvrirent de nouveaux passages.

Ce prodige de l'art des Nains enthousiasma la compagnie. Thraïn visita rapidement les salles désormais accessibles et décida immédiatement d'en faire leur refuge, sans attendre d'explorer plus avant. Il confia aux Dùnedain le soin d'organiser le campement, et poursuivit l'exploration aux côtés de Nàr. Arathorn n'était pas mécontent de maîtriser la porte d'entrée, mais il souhaitait ardemment pouvoir évaluer tant les dangers que les trésors que recélaient Barum-Nahal. Aussi ordonna-t-il discrètement au Hobbit de s'immiscer dans le groupe des Nains.

Les salles découvertes permettaient une défense efficace de l'entrée : les gardes qui y séjournaient jadis y disposaient de postes d'observation et de tir donnant sur l'esplanade. Des meurtrières invisibles, camouflées dans les stries de la roche, commandaient l'entrée de la forteresse. Outre la literie et les commodités habituelles, qui gisaient à présent réduits en débris, les salles des gardes bénéficiaient d'eau courante, de foyers, de glacières et de latrines. Seuls quelques instruments et quelques armes en métal avaient subsisté, mais il semblait qu'aucun mal n'avait atteint ces lieux. L'art des Nains les avait préservés de toute souillure. Les Dùnedain établirent le camp dans la salle nord, utilisant la salle sud comme écurie. Ils débâclèrent les animaux et distribuèrent le fourrage. Après quoi ils disposèrent l'équipement au mieux, laissant les caisses d'outils et le mystérieux chargement de Gandalf avec les animaux. Puis ils partirent fourrager avec un seul mulet, laissant Bera monter la garde.

X-X-X

Les Dùnedain étaient revenus depuis deux heures lorsque les Nains, Gerry et Gandalf surgirent des entrailles de la montagne. Les liges d'Arathorn avaient abondamment fourni le groupe en fourrage et gibier et embroché un daim. Aussi la salle des gardes avait-elle un aspect presque accueillant, comme une auberge illuminée et embaumée des fumets de rôtisserie. Les Nains, enchantés de leur équipée et fourbus, éprouvèrent une profonde gratitude. Même Gandalf eut un petit mot de satisfaction. Thraïn, qui n'avait pas accordé une seule pensée à ces contingences d'intendance, reconnut leur nécessité et s'accusa de légèreté. Par contre coup, il en voulut à Arathorn d'avoir pris une initiative aussi manifestement utile et publiquement négligée par lui. Il n'en laissa rien voir, mais ses griefs s'accrurent d'autant.

Ce soir-là, Gandalf décrivit ce que les Nains avaient exploré.

- « L'avenue de l'entrée se prolonge sur une grande distance, sous l'épaulement, pour mener au cœur de la montagne. De temps à autre, un puits amène un peu de lumière, mais la progression n'a été possible que grâce à la lanterne de lune de maître Elrond. Grâce à ce trésor, quelques salles latérales nous ont été révélées. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de postes de garde ou de magasins. »

Norin précisa que l'un d'entre eux recélait une grande quantité d'étain et de plomb. Ainsi la montagne se montrait-elle prolixe en métaux utilitaires.

-« Que ne trouvera-t-on pas lorsque l'on aura dégagé l'accès aux ateliers d'or fin ! »

Gandalf reprit après quelques conciliantes bouffées tirées de sa pipe :

- « Au bout d'un demi mille à peu près, notre compagnie a débouché sous une voûte aux dimensions considérables, sans doute la salle d'apparat du Roi Nain. Trois candélabres d'acier, qui ont dû permettre d'allumer plusieurs centaines de bougies, sont suspendus au plafond. De puissantes chaînes permettent encore de les descendre, d'une hauteur de plus de quarante pieds. Le plafond est plus bas sur le pourtour de cette salle, qui s'orne de nombreuses alcôves.

- L'une d'entre elles est une petite cuisine, interrompit étourdiment Barin. Mais juste de quoi maintenir les plats au chaud et les boissons à températures, notez bien ! Un petit escalier monte en colimaçon jusqu'à une cuisine plus conséquente. Et quelle salle ! Vous n'imaginez pas la taille des foyers, le nombre d'éviers de marbre, et la qualité de l'écoulement des eaux !

Le gros Nain, emporté par l'enthousiasme, ne se serait pas arrêté si Thraïn ne l'avait prié de remettre à plus tard sa description détaillée des cuisines royales.

Gandalf, toujours libéral une pipe à la bouche, poursuivit après deux ronds de fumée :

-« En fait, la salle du trône semble tout-à-fait centrale. L'avenue principale la traverse de part en part et continue loin vers l'ouest, mais nous n'avons pas poursuivi nos investigations bien loin dans cette direction, qui semble mener aux mines occidentales. Bien que de nombreuses voies soient obstruées à présent autour de la salle du trône, nous sommes parvenus à localiser quelques-uns des quartiers principaux. Tout d'abord, comme le disait Barin, les appartements royaux s'étendent au nord-ouest, avec manifestement, les chambres et pièces de service situées juste au-dessus des appartements. En face, de l'autre côté de l'avenue, au sud, nous avons trouvé des chambres d'apparat et des appartements plus modestes, sur plusieurs niveaux. Mais je doute qu'il s'agisse là de la totalité du quartier résidentiel. »

Dwalor à son tour succomba à la tentation de vanter leurs découvertes :

-« L'une des chambres était magnifique, car la lanterne nous l'a révélée intacte, souillée ni par le temps ni par les orques, maudites soient leurs mains griffues ! Un mobilier de bois précieux, de riches tentures de soie ancienne, et des draps d'une finesse ! Regardez ce que j'ai ramené… »

Thraïn étant à nouveau intervenu, Gandalf prit le temps cette fois de souffler quelques ronds de fumée qui s'assemblèrent en une magnifique couronne scintillante, qui vint flotter au-dessus de la tête du grand Nain, sous le regard impassible d'Arathorn. Lorsque Thraïn tendit une main hésitante pour la saisir, la couronne de fumée se disloqua. Gandalf reprit à nouveau :

-« Enfin nous avons clairement localisé les armureries, les ateliers et les forges, au sud-est. Ils s'étendent sur plusieurs niveaux et sont alimentés par un réseau complexe de canaux qui détournent une partie des eaux de la rivière souterraine avant de les y évacuer à nouveau. Ce quartier a été pillé et modifié par les nouveaux occupants. Il faudra que vous veniez examiner cet endroit, Arathorn. »

-« Point n'est besoin d'aide aux Nains pour reconnaître les menées vicieuses des orques !, s'exclama Thraïn. Cette répugnante engeance a détourné les installations des Barbe-raides à des fins ignobles. Les gobelins ne fabriquent pas de belles choses, mais pour ce qui est des tueries et de la cruauté, ils font preuve d'astuce et d'imagination. Dans une fonderie, nous avons retrouvé un cadavre d'orque torturé et rempli de métal fondu ! »

L'assemblée frissonna. Arathorn profita de la pause pour questionner :

-« Avez-vous relevé des traces récentes de gobelin ou d'autres créatures ? »

Son regard inquisiteur allait de Thraïn à Gandalf et faisait clairement référence à leur découverte sur le plateau de landes, quelques milles avant l'entrée de la mine. Le grand Nain prit la parole :

-« L'endroit semblait désert. A un seul moment, Fràr a cru déceler un mouvement dans une galerie secondaire, mais les recherches n'ont rien donné. Il faut dire que de nombreuses galeries sont endommagées ou même impraticables. Dès demain, Nàr va dresser une carte précise de nos découvertes et organiser un plan d'exploration systématique. Nous serons ainsi en mesure de sécuriser nos possessions en bloquant des passages ou en montant des gardes aux endroits stratégiques. »

Arathorn montrait un visage dubitatif. L'effectif de la compagnie ne permettrait pas de maîtriser une si grande forteresse si l'ennemi se présentait en nombre. Mais bien qu'il brûlât de poser sa seconde question, le Dùnadan s'abstint de crainte de se montrer précipité.

Le petit Gerry, qui commençait à percevoir les jeux de personne et les antagonismes autant que les caractères, le devança sciemment :

-« Et nous n'avons pas trouvé de trésor, mais Gandalf dit que les niveaux inférieurs, où il serait possible que les Barbe-raides l'y ait entreposé, semblent tous inaccessibles, et qu'il faudra un travail gigantesque pour dégager une voie. »

Au contraire des Dùnedain, les Nains ne se montraient nullement déçus de n'avoir encore découvert aucun trésor. Il semblait qu'une tache gigantesque comme celle qui s'imposait à eux, constituait un passage obligé, un rite initiatique ou rédempteur, qui augmenterait à leurs propres yeux la légitimité de recouvrer le site et ses trésors.

Les Nains à pied d'œuvre montraient une détermination inflexible. L'absence d'opposition armée avait surpris les plus jeunes, mais les Nains les plus sages, qui s'avéraient également les plus vieux, en étaient troublés, se demandant par quel prodige un site des monts de brume avait pu échapper à l'engeance des gobelins, capable de se répandre tels les cloportes et qui n'avait pu être chassée du nord malgré les exploits des sept maisons des Nains. Aussi Màr et Nàr soutinrent-ils Thraïn lorsqu'il distribua les rôles le soir même et organisa les équipes d'exploration, ramenant les Nains à des objectifs immédiats plus réalistes. Arathorn y adhérant pleinement jugea sage de ne pas s'immiscer, d'autant que les intérêts des Dùnedain nécessitaient qu'il conservât une partie de son autonomie d'action.

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, Hirgon et son seigneur partaient en expédition autour de la montagne, afin de trouver un chemin vers le versant occidental des monts brumeux. Les jours suivants, ils multiplièrent les expéditions tant vers l'ouest que l'est et parvinrent même à retrouver une ancienne voie menant à la route de Fram. Ils balisèrent ainsi les environs de leurs signes tout en chassant et en fourrageant pour la compagnie. Les Dùnedain raccourcirent et dégagèrent grossièrement l'itinéraire découvert quelques jours auparavant en direction de l'orient, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à découvrir de voie réellement praticable, au-delà d'une chaîne de sommets acérés qui barrait l'horizon occidental à trois lieues du volcan.

Les Nains quant à eux explorèrent frénétiquement la montagne, dénichant quelques salles oubliées remplies de merveilles en ruine et étendant en quelques jours la carte de Nàr sur plusieurs niveaux. Les premiers travaux en règle furent de murer quelques passages au-delà desquels ils jugeaient momentanément inutile de s'aventurer. C'est ainsi qu'ils concentrèrent leurs efforts sur les quartiers adjacents à la salle du trône et sécurisèrent tous les accès y menant. Thraïn dirigea lui-même les maçons qui construisirent un mur et une porte barrant l'avenue au-delà de la salle du trône. La porte, renforcée d'acier spécialement forgée pour l'occasion, fut ouvrée avec tout l'art dont Màr fut capable, y instillant le vœu qu'elle fit écrouler la voute si il advint qu'on la forçât.

Gandalf s'était aventuré seul vers les mines occidentales. Il en était revenu sale et fatigué, et déçu des résultats : il n'avait pas trouvé de sortie, mais des miles de galeries d'extraction de fer et de charbon. Il confia ses notes à Nàr mais le cœur n'y était guère. Il n'avait croisé aucun gobelin, mais il avait dû ferrailler pour repousser de gros vers répugnants. Il s'entretint avec Thraïn des cadavres d'orques presque entièrement calcinés qu'il avait également rencontrés, et il insista pour que les passages dangereux et éboulés menant aux profondeurs à partir du quartier nord, fussent rendus étanches tant que l'on ne pouvait y établir une garde. Le grand Nain y consentit, impressionné par l'angoisse qu'il percevait derrière les demandes insistantes du magicien.

Comme ces travaux avaient progressé de façon satisfaisante pendant tout le jour, Thraïn laissa Dwalor et Frerin devant le dernier passage à combler pendant que la compagnie prenait du repos dans ses quartiers. Tous ronflaient depuis quelques heures, lorsqu'ils furent réveillés par un remue-ménage émanant de l'écurie. Nains et Dùnedain se précipitèrent pour trouver un poney éventré et calciné, au milieu de ses congénères fous de terreur. Sous l'œil critique d'Arathorn dont les Hommes avaient assuré la garde à l'extérieur, Thraïn lança la chasse au prédateur. Ils découvrirent des traces d'un fluide sombre qui les menèrent vers le nord, au fond d'une galerie qui avait manifestement été négligée. Elle plongeait vers les profondeurs puis se séparait en trois tunnels plus modestes, dont l'un était à demi-effondré. Thraïn n'osa pas poursuivre mais il fit murer la galerie cette nuit même, les Nains tirant des parois la matière première de leur ouvrage.

Le lendemain, le grand Nain tint conseil il révéla que quelque monstre souterrain, qui s'était probablement déjà aventuré en-dehors de la mine, avait attaqué une monture. Il réprimanda sévèrement les explorateurs et leur fit promettre une rigueur accrue. Dès le lendemain, la carte s'était enrichie de trois passages secondaires qui étaient passés inaperçus, et les galeries correspondantes, de trois murs supplémentaires.

Enfin les Nains jugèrent que leurs nouveaux quartiers étaient suffisamment sécurisés. Les Dùnedain persévéraient dans leurs recherches, sans grand succès, mais pourvoyaient aux vivres de toute la compagnie avec régularité et bonne volonté. Les rôdeurs avaient découvert, dans la vallée envahie par la forêt et traversée par la rivière, plusieurs vestiges d'une agriculture vivrière : une châtaigneraie, quelques arbres fruitiers, et des variétés de légumes retournés à l'état sauvage, dont le chou était le représentant le plus fréquent.

Thraïn planifiait pour le lendemain une percée vers le nord, au-delà du passage que Gandalf et Màr avaient désigné comme menant le plus probablement aux mines d'or. La phase active de l'exploration, la plus exaltante et le but commun aux alliés, approchait. Thraïn invita donc les Dùnedain à se joindre aux Nains pour cette première expédition. C'est le moment que choisit Gandalf pour déclarer qu'il avait une course à faire.

X-X-X

Le grand nain se sentit trahi au moment où l'aide de ses alliés s'annonçait la plus nécessaire. Mais le magicien ne se laissa pas infléchir, malgré les supplications de Thraïn.

-« Vous imaginez-vous qu'un magicien n'a rien d'autre à faire que surveiller les arrières d'une clique de rêveurs ? Des affaires importantes réclament mon attention !

- Mais allez-vous revenir ?

- La reconquête d'une place forte est une chose trop grave pour être confiée à des guerriers !3 Je ne crois pas sage de vous laisser livrés à vous-même pendant trop longtemps…

- Mais nous nous trouvons loin de tout. Vous allez mettre une éternité à aller et venir, où que vous souhaitiez vous rendre !

- Si c'est là un moyen détourné de me demander où je me rends, vous en serez pour vos frais ! Un magicien n'est jamais à court de ressources, surtout lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins ! Ne cherchez pas à percer les mystères des magiciens, mon cher Thraïn ! »

Le lendemain matin Gandalf les quitta sur le perron, lançant au-devant de lui une petite grive pépiante, apparemment ravie que le magicien reprît ses pérégrinations.

-« Puissiez-vous vous entendre avant, pendant et après les ennuis, sans trop les provoquer vous-même ! Et veillez à ne pas trop abîmer monsieur Touque ! », lança-t-il à l'adresse des deux capitaines.

Peut-être le sage madré devinait-il que le Hobbit, aimé et respecté de tous, pouvait jouer malgré lui un rôle conciliateur dans cette entreprise périlleuse. Gandalf s'éloigna de son pas régulier, faisant tinter son bâton sur les pavés du pont. Gerry le salua de la main tandis que se serrait son cœur de Hobbit et que le magicien disparaissait sans se retourner.

Arathorn profita de la présence de la compagnie au grand complet pour mener une des manœuvres de manipulation dont il avait le secret. Il se présenta à Thraïn, flanqué de Bera et Gerry, lui proposant leur aide dans l'expédition. Il argumenta que les trois Dùnedain étaient nécessaires selon lui pour la chasse et la garde de l'entrée. Thraïn se demanda un instant si Bera et Gerry n'étaient pas les ressources les moins prisées du Dùnadan, mais il se rappela la fureur guerrière de la femme, l'escrime impeccable du rôdeur et les étranges talents de cambrioleur de « Monsieur Touque ». Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser l'offre à la fois réfléchie et généreuse.

Aussi la compagnie s'arma-t-elle pour la guerre souterraine. Les arcs furent remisés au profit des haches lourdes et de boucliers aux neuf peaux du peuple de Dùrin. Des torches, quelques pics, ciseaux à pierre et poudre à mortier complétèrent l'attirail, outre les vivres et l'eau pour une journée de marche.

Gerry reçut sa part d'attirail, mais Arathorn ne lui laissa que sa nourriture à porter :

- « Les Nains se moquent des fardeaux, mais le Hobbit furète le pied léger et l'oreille aux aguets ! »

La compagnie s'ébranla, saluée par les Dùnedain aux visages graves. Ils cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte que Thraïn avait fait lever. « En silence » signifie simplement qu'ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole, mais une douzaine de Nains bardés de fer ne peut s'empêcher de produire divers cliquetis, grincements, frôlements, et autres crissements à chaque pas. Thraïn sortit cérémonieusement une grande clé ouvragée et brillante. Il la glissa dans la serrure et s'escrima pendant quelques instants. Elle céda brusquement lorsque Nàr ajouta sa puissante poigne à celle de Thorin. Pour ouvrir la porte de chêne recouverte d'acier, les Nains durent alors imprimer une poussée comme seule une escouade Naine soudée par les liens du sang peut le faire. Soudain un grand fracas retentit, et une masse de sept Nains se retrouvèrent pêle-mêle entassés à quelques pieds au-delà du battant baillant.

Quelques rires fusèrent, mais s'étranglèrent lorsque les torches révélèrent des traces de brûlure. La roche avait par endroit fondu en larges coulées visqueuses. L'épaisseur d'acier martelé qui recouvrait la porte côté nord était striée de boursouflures fumantes qui avaient soudé la porte à son montant forgé. La force réunie de huit Nains avait été nécessaire pour la faire céder. Les Nains contemplèrent les dégâts en silence, l'étonnement cédant le pas à l'anxiété. Thraïn lança d'un air de défi qui se voulait optimiste :

-« Quoi que puisse être cette créature, elle ne sait pas déverrouiller nos portes ! »

Le grand nain ordonna cependant de la renforcer. La face sud de la paroi fut doublée d'une épaisseur de pierre et d'un système de refroidissement rapide dont Norin détenait le secret. Cette opération prit quelques heures durant lesquelles Bera, Gerry et Arathorn, aidés des Nains désœuvrés, explorèrent un peu les environs. La galerie semblait s'être effondrée à l'endroit où elle traversait une cavité plus importante. Des pans entiers de plafond écroulés bloquaient le passage en formant un dangereux labyrinthe. Lorsque Gràr vit le plafond, il s'y fit hisser par une Bera complaisante pour examiner longuement les arrêtes de cassure de la roche. Lorsque Thraïn revint, l'esprit dégagé d'avoir renforcé et sécurisé la porte, Gràr lui révéla son étrange découverte :

-« Le plafond de cette salle a été volontairement détruit par des feux de mine. Je dois dire qu'ils n'ont pas été placés judicieusement. Cela me parait du travail bâclé… de la besogne d'orque, si je devais deviner. »

La révélation pesa sur la compagnie. Même les gobelins craignaient donc ce que dissimulaient les profondeurs de Barum-Nahal. Thraïn avait le cœur lourd, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître :

-« Quelqu'un, probablement des gobelins, a ressenti le besoin d'isoler ce qui se cache dans ces tunnels. C'est bon signe ! L'esprit de la montagne aura chassé nos ennemis ! »

L'enthousiasme et la foi de Thraïn eurent plus d'effet sur ses compagnons que la perspicacité et la vraissemblance de ses arguments. Les Nains se réfugièrent à nouveau dans le travail, dégageant un passage et consolidant le faîte de la salle. Les heures passèrent, laborieuses, tandis que Bera, Arathorn et Gerry montaient la garde pour protéger les Nains qui se relayaient. Màr eut l'idée d'installer une sorte de herse, un piège qui ferait s'abattre un lourd panneau pour bloquer le passage, en poussant simplement une cale. Thraïn approuva gravement. Enfin le passage fut sécurisé. Les Nains bouillaient d'aller de l'avant. Arathorn qui l'avait anticipé, avait demandé à Gerry de suggérer de reporter l'expédition au lendemain matin, tant il était tard.

Thraïn ne se laissa convaincre qu'à la condition que Gerry effectuât une petite reconnaissance. Arathorn, pris à son propre piège, ne put refuser et proposa à Gerry de l'accompagner. Mais le semi-Homme, vexé de s'être fait manipuler et peu désireux de partager la compagnie d'une « grande gens », lourd et bruyant, dans des circonstances où finesse et discrétion étaient requis, déclina l'offre sans ménagement.

Notre Hobbit se retrouva donc une fois de plus contraint au dur et solitaire métier de héros. Il puisa un peu de courage dans la présence réconfortante de son anneau et dans l'espoir que cette fois rachêterait toutes les autres. Il partit en avant du pas feutré de la belette, sans lumière et mains nues pour tâter les obstacles devant lui. Au bout de quelques pas, il sortit son anneau et constata que les petites pierres irradiaient bien peu de lumière.

Descendant constamment, Gerry avança pendant une durée qu'il ne sut évaluer, mais ses compagnons, bien après que tout l'épisode fut terminé, lui dirent qu'il revint au bout de deux heures. Ce long délai laisse à penser dans quel état d'irritation pouvaient se trouver Thraïn et Arathorn, se disputant sur la conduite à tenir pour secourir le Hobbit. Sur le moment il n'eut pas l'impression de rencontrer des croisements. En réalité il s'aperçut au retour qu'il en avait manqué deux, et sa chance lui permit de choisir son chemin sans se tromper.

Voici donc ce qui arriva. Lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur orangée émanant manifestement d'une salle assez grande, il sut tout de suite qu'il touchait au but. Il se fit aussi fluide et coulant qu'un courant d'air et s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil.

La cave était jonchée de pièces d'or, de coupes d'argents et de toutes sortes d'équipements précieux et d'armes apparemment redoutables. Des tas de lingots et quelques coffres débordant de pierres précieuses gisaient à la périphérie. On devinait plusieurs couloirs accédant à l'endroit mais ils semblaient bouchés par des éboulements. Au fond de la pièce, une fissure laissait dégoutter une sorte de magma orange, qui avait formé en s'amoncelant une petite mare de liquide visqueux, aux reflets d'opaline. Un gros œuf, de la taille d'un Hobbit, trempait dans cette mare qui dégageait des vapeurs brûlantes. La partie supérieure en était déchiquetée, et l'on entendait des sortes de coassements s'en échapper. Soudain une forme que Gerry avait prise pour un tas d'or souillé par le magma, sortit de la mare. La créature ressemblait à un énorme volatile, mais sans plume et couvert d'écailles. Les pattes arrière, longues et musculeuses, supportaient un corps agile se terminant par une queue semblable à celle d'un gigantesque lézard. Les pattes avant, atrophiées et ridicules, ne pouvaient faire oublier la gueule énorme garnie de crocs acérés. L'animal, de la taille d'un nain, marchait sur ses pattes arrière d'un équilibre mal assuré, sortant de la boue phosporescente. Lorsque la créature se pencha sur l'œuf pour surveiller le remue-ménage, le Hobbit s'esquiva, sans même essayer d'emporter la moindre petite pièce.

Bien lui en prit. Il n'avait pas parcouru six perches qu'il perçut un feulement dans son dos. L'animal le suivait, que ce fut à l'ouïe ou à l'odorat. Gerry accéléra autant que le lui permettaient ses courtes jambes, mais toujours dans le plus grand silence. Son anneau projetait maintenant une lumière orangée, suffisante pour éclairer sa course à vive allure. Il choisit en un éclair l'un des deux passages qui s'offraient à lui. Pendant un temps il crut que son poursuivant avait renoncé. Mais bientôt il entendit deux coassements rauques se répondre à quelques perches derrière lui. Lorsqu'il en perçut un troisième, il sut que l'hallali était lancé. Il accéléra au maximum, abandonnant toute velléité de passer inaperçu, presque exactement au moment où il aperçut la lumière vacillante de torches. Il cria en bondissant :

– « Au secours, je suis poursuivis ! »

Il entendit derrière lui une bousculade confuse qui le rattrapait. Mais la chance du Hobbit ne l'abandonna pas - un des prédateurs avait mal pris le dernier virage et sa chute gêna ses congénères. C'est ainsi que le Hobbit échappa de très peu à une gerbe de flammes qui l'aurait instantanément transformé en lapin à la broche. Il s'écroula aux pieds d'Arathorn qui s'était avancé à l'extrémité de la salle. Le Dùnadan le saisit par le col et le lança au-dessus d'un bloc de granit, à l'abri des assaillants. Le rôdeur, lui aussi visé par un jet d'acide enflammé, fut contraint à un roulé-boulé qui réussit in extremis et s'abrita derrière un bloc de roche. Les prédateurs s'approchèrent, sûrs de leur victoire.

Mais Thraïn n'était pas resté inactif. Animé de l'autorité du Roi sous la montagne, il brandissait sa masse d'arme dans son poing ganté de fer et qui irradiait d'un éclat de soleil et de sang, comme si ses doigts eussent été bardés d'or et de rubis. Inspirés par cette majesté, ses Nains avaient revêtu leur masque de guerre et saisi leurs boucliers aux neuf peaux. L'escouade s'avança comme un seul Nain en hurlant :

-« Khazad i Dùnadan4 »

Les trois créatures apparurent clairement dans la lumière des torches. Elles se ressemblaient mais présentaient des différences importantes : la tête de l'une était plus fine et munie de deux éventails latéraux, l'autre arborait une orgueilleuse crête qui se terminait par une puissante masse hérissées de piquants, à l'extrémité de la queue. Elles se tournèrent vers l'escouade en formation serrée, s'escrimant en vain sur cette carapace d'acier et de cuir, mûe par une cohésion parfaite. A cette heure Thraïn fut vraiment révélé comme l'héritier de Dùrin, porteur du trésor de sa maison.

Bera put donc contourner l'attaque frontale elle bondit des ombres dans le dos d'une créature, écrasant sa hache sur l'échine du monstre, qui flageola quelques instants. Arathorn lui aussi saisit l'occasion – son épée, bordée d'un liseré de feu rouge, jaillit de sa cache et s'abattit sur un long cou tendu pour lancer sa flamme. Cou et tête tombèrent lourdement à terre, prenant feu. La rapidité de l'attaque surprit le plus gros monstre, qui se tourna lourdement vers Bera puis Arathorn. Ce fut sa perte – la phalange Naine se porta sur lui d'un seul bond et le réduisit en miettes, ainsi que son congénère ébranlé par Bera.

Le corps décapité par Arathorn continuait de vaquer, se dirigeant au hasard vers le couloir. Les Nains le rattrapèrent et l'abattirent également, tandis que retentissaient les cris de victoire à l'issue de la bataille de Barum-Nahal. La cohésion de l'escouade Naine avait fait merveille sous la houlette du Roi sous la montagne, porteur de l'anneau de la maison de Dùrin.

X-X-X

La compagnie, auréolée de gloire, revint dans ses quartiers au pas cadencé. Arathorn, le visage fermé, ramenait Gerry étourdi dans ses bras. Aucun blessé sérieux n'était à déplorer, mais tous souffraient de brûlures aux jointures de leurs armures. L'allégresse à son comble, les Nains entonnèrent des chansons à boire. Gràr, plus enjoué que les autres, décida de briser son œuf elfique pour fêter l'événement. Il y découvrit une flasque rebondie, qu'il huma avec suspicion avant d'en goûter le contenu. Son visage s'éclaira :

-« Mes amis, nous aurons tous droit à une goutte de cet excellentissime cru de Dorwinion ! »

Un concert d'approbation accueillit la nouvelle. Après avoir dégusté sa lampée, Gràr passa la flasque à son frère, puis à Thraïn, qui la fit circuler. Les Dùnedain présents y goûtèrent avec reconnaissance et parcimonie. Bera ayant humé le breuvage et reconnu des arômes de fruit rouge, y goûta timidement. Monsieur Touque, en fin connaisseur, fit glouglouter le liquide et claquer sa langue. Barin fut autorisé à en boire, mais en dernier. On fut surpris qu'il restât du vin après sa rasade. Après un tour de plus, que les Dùnedain déclinèrent et que Gerry ne vit pas passer car il ronflait déjà, la bouteille ronde n'était toujours pas vide. Sans doute chaque Nain s'avérait-il plus altruiste et parcimonieux que ce qu'il pensait du plus sage de ses pairs. Après le tour suivant, on commença à soupçonner que la majorité des Nains se sacrifiait pour les autres. Pourtant leur assemblée gagnait progressivement en gaîté et leurs visages, particulièrement les solides nez de Nains, se nuançaient graduellement de cramoisi. Entre deux vapeurs, Thraïn capta l'expression goguenarde d'Arathorn. Il fit interrompre la tournée et rendre sa flasque à Gràr qui lui en sut gré. Il va sans dire que cette nuit-là, seuls les Dùnedain et Bera assurèrent la garde. Du reste, aucun n'aurait pu dormir dans le vacarme assourdissant d'une escouade de Nains ronfleurs.

Le lendemain matin, la compagnie fut levée en fanfare par Thraïn qui entendait ne pas laisser le moindre doute quant à la capacité de ses gens à supporter quelques libations. La même équipe reprit le chemin des galeries Nord. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. La compagnie s'avança prudemment et investit la première salle sans rencontrer de résistance. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les corps des créatures aux jets de feu avaient disparu ! Il ne restait qu'un peu de liquide visqueux et phosphorescent répandu au sol aux endroits où ils s'étaient trouvés. Seule la tête à laquelle Arathorn avait mis le feu, maintenant consumée, avait laissé une trace durable au sol. Perplexe, Thraïn se promit de passer dorénavant par le feu les cadavres des monstres qui seraient abattus.

Ils reprirent leur avancée. La troupe explora les deux voies de la fourche que Gerry avait signalée. Mais il s'avéra que les deux voies se rejoignaient un peu plus loin. En approchant de la salle suivante, la compagnie se prépara à l'affrontement final. Les Nains bardés de cuir et de fer adoptèrent leur formation d'assaut. Une fois au centre de la pièce, ils s'immobilisèrent, n'ayant aucun ennemi à combattre. Thraïn ordonna la formation de défense. Les Nains s'attendaient à tout instant à être assaillis. Mais Gerry, qui s'était faufilé dans leurs rangs, suggéra à Thraïn de regarder dans l'œuf. Le grand Nain s'en approcha, suivi d'Arathorn. Trempant dans une mare de liquide visqueux, il contenait une demi-douzaine de petites créatures semblables à celles qui les avait attaqués le jour précédent. Arathorn évita un jet de flamme du plus agressif et en fit un carnage systématique.

Aussitôt surgit d'un des tunnels latéraux, une créature de grande taille, presque aussi haute qu'Arathorn, qui darda sur lui un déluge de feu. Bera poussa le Dùnadan derrière l'escouade des nains et roula par-dessus lui, déjà hirsute et les yeux injectés de sang. Le monstre rugit, assourdissant la plupart des combattants. Gerry et Arathorn, qui ne portaient aucun casque, gisaient à présent au sol, incapables de combattre. La créature bondit en avant pour saisir Bera, qui protégeait le corps inerte d'Arathorn mais l'escouade naine lui barra le passage. Le monstre martella l'alignement de boucliers, tentant de briser la formation qui chancelait sous les puisants coups de boutoir. Par moment un Nain roulait au sol, immédiatement remplacé par son camarade du second rang. La créature ne faiblissait pas, assénant bosses et brûlures. Mais Thraïn avait peaufiné sa tactique – la bande des nains, tout en maintenant sa cohésion, changea de forme et rabattit ses ailes autour de la créature. Puis des traits d'arbalète volèrent, désorientant et blessant le monstre. Enfin tous chargèrent ensemble, détruisant les pattes puis le cou et réduisant la créature en morceaux.

Cette fois Krorin fut lourdement blessé car la créature l'avait atteint de plein fouet de son puissant apendice caudal. Arathorn et Bera prirent soin de lui, tandis que les Nains établissaient une défense et obstruaient les deux artères qui débouchaient dans la pièce. Gerry se rendit utile en brûlant les restes des animaux, gros et petits. Il fut écœuré de l'aspect gluant de ces reptiles et trouva particulièrement lâche de sa part de s'attaquer aux petits. Mais leur apparence de dragon en miniature le persuada que ce qu'il ressentait comme une indignité n'était qu'une nécessité de la vie sans pitié en pays sauvage.

Après un long labeur harassant, la compagnie se retrouva saine et sauve dans une salle sûre pleine d'un inestimable trésor. Un grand silence se fit tous eurent alors pleine conscience du cœur de la montagne, qui battait distinctement. La lave orange, visqueuse et translucide et qui dégageait des fumerolles acides et étouffantes, semblait animée de souples pulsations au même rythme. Bera, que l'or ne fascinait pas le moins du monde, remarqua que la lave orangée semblait s'être rétrécie ou contractée. La faille qui paraissait avoir fait dégoutter le fluide visqueux n'était plus qu'une mince fissure.

Alertés par la Bearnide, les compagnons décidèrent de remonter immédiatement une partie de l'or. Ils remplirent des sacs en cuir et prirent le chemin du retour, transportant le blessé et le métal précieux au milieu de ahanements joyeux. Même le pauvre Krorin faisait des efforts pour paraitre satisfait, alors que ses trois côtes cassées le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Enfin la troupe d'éclopés –car tous étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de brûlures à divers degrés - atteignit la porte qu'ils verrouillèrent derrière eux. Parvenus dans leurs quartiers, ils s'empressèrent d'alléger les peines des blessés et de panser leurs autres plaies.

Pendant plusieurs jours, les Nains avaient remonté l'or de la salle basse, sans plus rencontrer de monstres. La lave avait quant à elle complètement disparu, et les conjectures à son sujet allaient bon train, d'autant plus que l'on ne percevait plus que sporadiquement les pulsations de la montagne. Un vent de victoire flottait au sein de la compagnie, à tel point que Thraïn fit hisser son pavillon au sommet du chatelet commandant le dernier pont. Les Nains mirent à jour une nouvelle salle donnant sur l'avenue et purent y réparer le mécanisme de fermeture secret. Ainsi fut inaugurée la nouvelle salle du trésor du Roi. Arathorn ne perdait aucune occasion de participer à son remplissage, autant par goût de l'effort que pour évaluer ce qui reviendrait aux siens.

1 Large emprunt à Jean Giono, Naissance de l'Odyssée.

2 Métal forgé à base de mithril, dont le nom signifie « Silence de la Lune ». Il possède des propriétés étranges en relations avec l'astre.

3 Inspiré de Clémenceau : La guerre est une affaire trop grave pour être confiée à des militaires.

4 Les Nains avec le Dùnadan


	15. Duel au sommet

Chapitre 14 – Duel au sommet

Un soir, les Nains qui venaient de terminer leur besogne, eurent la surprise de trouver Gandalf, tranquillement installé au bureau de Thraïn, absorbé dans les cartes de Barum-Nahal.

-« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez avant de trouver la première salle !

- Nous l'avons trouvée immédiatement, mais collecter nos richesses nous a mobilisés pendant plusieurs jours ! Mais vous semblez penser que nous en trouverons d'autres ?

- Je suis persuadé que des magasins immenses sont à portée de la main !

- Voilà un magicien bien optimiste ! Nous avons prudemment obstrué plusieurs galeries pour nous mettre à l'abri de monstrueuses hydres de feu !

- C'est ce que m'a décrit notre pauvre Krorin de façon détaillée. Le pauvre garçon commence à peine à pouvoir dormir, avec ses contusions et ses côtes douloureuses.

- Pour l'heure, je ne considère pas que nous soyons hors de danger. Les hydres de feu peuvent avoir investi les profondeurs inférieures.

- Mais je ne doute pas que vous puissiez vaincre les hydres facilement, même s'il en reste. De toute évidence, ces créatures ont chassé les gobelins des lieux, mais une escouade de Nains solidaires, motivés, bien équipés et correctement commandés au combat, s'est avérée un défi au-dessus de leur force. A présent qu'elles ont perdu leur nid, je doute qu'elles puissent se rassembler et attaquer en masse, dénuées d'intelligence et incapables d'action concertée comme elles le semblent !

- Comment être sûr de leur complète éradication ?

- Je ne puis en être certain, mais je devine qu'il en reste peu. Il est évident que ces hydres de feu sont apparentées aux dragons, même si elles n'en ont ni l'intelligence ni la mortelle puissance. Je crains que l'œuf que vous avez détruit ne soit issu d'un dragon, peut-être même de Scatha elle-même. Puissions-nous ne jamais avoir à expliquer à la véritable mère ce qu'il advint de son œuf, si elle vit encore ! Mais il me parait clair du moins que cet œuf a un rapport avec la présence de ces créatures, un rapport très direct ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si les 'langues de feu' des légendes du Nord ne sont pas précisément ces hydres que vous avez vaincues, et non des coulées de lave comme nous l'avions cru.

- Mais comment un œuf de dragon aurait-il pu engendrer autre chose qu'un dragon et qui plus est, plusieurs de ces créatures ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, O Thraïn, répondit Gandalf pensif, mais je crains que le mal n'ait perverti le principe de vie de votre Montagne originelle. »

Thraïn fut horrifié à cette idée :

- « Notre devoir sacré est d'éradiquer cette détestable engeance ! »

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, le chef Nain fit donc ouvrir et explorer une à une les galeries. Comme Gandalf l'avait prévu, ils ne trouvèrent plus guère de trace des terribles hydres. Pourtant ils durent en affronter quelques-unes, solitaires et désorientées quoiqu'imposantes. Mais la cohésion de l'escouade Naine en vint à bout au prix de quelques brûlures et d'un bras brisé. Les Nains persévérèrent plusieurs jours et découvrirent quelques magasins de métaux et notamment une salle remplie d'argent – mais plus aucune hydre.

Le chef Nain ressentait cependant un manque. Il arpentait les galeries des mines inférieures dans l'espoir de parachever sa conquête. Il explorait les couloirs occidentaux de ses mines et les cartographiait avec rigueur. Ce goût d'inachevé persistait en dépit des indéniables succès que furent la découverte de magasins bien fournis en matériels de mine et en machines de tir en parfait état. Son instinct et sa volonté, que décuplait son anneau, le menèrent à faire dégager une large portion d'un grand puits qui s'avéra la principale voie de pénétration vers les profondeurs. Sans doute le dragon avait-il usé de cette voie autrefois… A plusieurs reprises ils découvrirent des restes de repas immondes laissés par des créatures qu'ils n'osèrent pas se représenter en imagination. Mais tout cela semblait très ancien. A l'intersection de deux voies importantes qui s'enfonçaient vers les profondeurs, Thraïn eut l'intuition que sa tension allait trouver une réponse. Le cœur de la montagne battait au rythme de son propre cœur. Il fit chercher ses trésors – Màr et Nàr revinrent, porteurs pêle-mêle, de la hache d'apparat de leur chef, du fanion du peuple de Dùrin, des œufs de Thraïn et de Màr, et de la lanterne de Lune.

La lanterne ne révéla rien, à la grande déception des trois Nains. Thraïn ne cacha pas son dépit. Il s'assit en maugréant dans sa barbe, soupesant ses trésors, tandis que ses ainés s'entêtaient à sonder la roche alentours. Il venait de décider de briser son précieux œuf offert à Imladris, lorsque les deux œufs –celui de Màr et le sien - lui échappèrent des mains et se mirent à rouler. Il arrêta le premier et le cala, puis se lança à la poursuite du second qui prenait une vitesse anormalement élevée dans l'avenue en pente douce. Le chef Nain s'évertua à le saisir, mais l'œuf rebondissant de façon imprévisible sur les aspérités du sol, lui échappa encore sur plusieurs perches. Enfin l'œuf s'immobilisa miraculeusement – c'était bien le sien. Il appela à lui ses oncles qui le rejoignirent. Il brisa alors solennellement son œuf sur la paroi. Le cœur de la montagne avait cessé de battre. Quelle ne fut pas la déception de Thraïn : son œuf était vide ! Il examina avidement chaque brisure de la magnifique coquille, en vain. Incrédule, le petit groupe finit par se résoudre à s'en retourner, lançant de sourdes imprécations contre l'impolitesse et la duplicité proverbiales des Elfes, que seul pouvait rendre le parler Khuzdul.

C'est alors que se révéla une porte merveilleusement dissimulée dans la paroi que Thraïn avait frappée de son œuf. Les contours en luisaient faiblement. Fébriles, les trois Nains s'assemblèrent pour pousser, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Pourtant les bords s'éclairaient et palpitaient lorsque des mots de Khuzdul étaient prononcés. Inspiré par les mots de passe des légendes Naines, Thraïn prononça quelques commandements d'ouverture en Khuzdul. A chaque fois les contours apparaissaient plus nettement, comme répondant à son appel, mais la porte restait close. Enfin il ordonna l'ouverture par le mot le plus simple et le plus approprié –« ouvre-toi ! », ce qui actionna le mécanisme.

La salle renfermait des richesses que seul un Roi Nain pouvait espérer voir réunies : des lingots de mithril, des pierreries fines, des bijoux dignes des forges elfiques, des lames étincelantes... Au centre de la petite pièce se trouvait un coffre cylindrique de marbre scellé au sol. Thraïn s'arc-bouta pour soulever le couvercle, bientôt relayé par ses oncles. Le coffre ne cilla pas. Puis les Nains tentèrent de dévisser le couvercle, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Le couvercle hémisphérique resta immobile, ne montrant aucune serrure, mais une écriture runique partait du centre et s'en éloignait en spirale. Thraïn remarqua alors que cette écriture énonçait une énigme dans la langue que les Nains ne révèlent pas :

_Le vrai Roi puise dans cette richesse pour ouvrir son coffre._

Les trois Nains s'escrimèrent durant quelques heures. Ils passèrent en revue les différents moyens qu'un Roi des Nains avait à sa disposition pour sécuriser et ouvrir un coffre. Toutes les formes de serrures furent évoquées, y compris les charmes secrets de la maison de Dùrin. Aucun mot ne fit frémir le couvercle de marbre. Ils rivalisèrent ensuite pour imaginer avec quels instruments ils pourraient le forcer. Ils en essayèrent physiquement quelques-uns, sans résulta aucun hormis un ciseau brisé. Anxieux et irritable, Thraïn commençait à se demander si le seigneur de la maison des Barbes-raides n'était pas plus que lui, légitime en ces lieux. En désespoir de cause, Màr passa en revue tous les moyens qu'un cambrioleur pourrait imaginer dans pareil cas. Inutile de préciser que ce fut en vain.

Les trois Nains, fatigués et profondément contrariés malgré leur formidable découverte, rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Ils ne dirent rien de leur mésaventure mais tout le monde remarqua leur mutisme et leur air préoccupé. Une fois pris le repas, comme ils se concertaient à voix basse dans le bureau de Thraïn, ils résolurent de consulter Gandalf. Le magicien entra dans une sourde colère, annonçant qu'il préférait immédiatement quitter la compagnie si une cachoterie de ce genre venait à se reproduire. Thraïn dut donc supporter les regards de reproches d'Arathorn lorsque ce dernier fut mis au courant. Le chef Dùnadan eut pourtant la sagesse de prétendre qu'il restait persuadé de la bonne foi du Nain. Il en tira un surcroît de prestige qui exaspéra Thraïn.

Bera, qu'une telle atmosphère de soupçon et de non-dit mettait profondément mal à l'aise, s'en fut relever Gràr qui montait la garde au fortin. Gerry, navré de la tournure des événements, murmura pour lui-même que pour sa part, il ne souhaitait aucune récompense et s'en remettrait à la générosité des Nains. Arathorn qui fumait assis à côté de lui et de Gandalf, lui fit remarquer assez sèchement qu'en tant qu'écuyer à son service, il ne recevrait de récompense que de son seigneur, si celui-ci y consentait.

La remarque plongea le magicien dans ses pensées, qui ne le quittèrent pas de la nuit. La troisième heure n'était pas encore passée, Gandalf se tournait et se retournait sur son lit de fortune. Soudain il se redressa, se leva et réveilla Arathorn et Thraïn. Il avait trouvé la solution de l'énigme, pensait-il.1 Tous trois descendirent à la salle du coffre, où Thraïn entra seul. Comme il posait ses mains sur le couvercle, le cœur de la montagne sembla s'arrêter. Puis il prononça le mot approprié en Khuzdul et le couvercle sembla se désolidariser du coffre de marbre veiné de rouge. Le Nain appela alors Gandalf et Arathorn qui l'aidèrent à le dévisser et à le déposer délicatement à côté. Thraïn se pencha au-dessus du bord. Son visage avait retrouvé l'ardeur et la candeur de ses jeunes années, éclairé par une lueur bleutée provenant du fond du coffre. Il tendit des mains tremblantes, et retira un collier de grande taille.

Des rivières de diamants, ponctuées de quelques saphirs et traversées d'éclats de mithril, tournoyaient en élégants volutes et formaient plusieurs boucles. Au centre une place vide aurait pu accueillir la paume entière d'Arathorn. L'ensemble formait une parure couvrant les épaules, le cou, le torse et le haut du dos. L'ornement aurait aussi bien pu convenir aux fines épaules dénudées d'une princesse Elfe qu'au large torse d'un Roi guerrier. Et, de fait, le bijou épousait parfaitement les épaules de Thraïn, rehaussant sa prestance, ennoblissant son port, élargissant sa taille et ses gestes pour en faire le véritable Roi sous la Montagne.

Arathorn marqua son admiration cependant que Gandalf restait un instant confondu :

- « Ce ne peut être ce qu'il parait ! Le Nauglamir fut perdu lorsque Elwing se précipita des falaises marines des bouches du Sirion ! »

Le magicien examina de plus près la magnifique parure, sous l'œil soupçonneux de Thraïn.

- « Je ne puis être catégorique, mais cette merveille me parait véritablement très ancienne ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Thraïn ? »

Arathorn ayant perçu l'éclat d'avidité dans la prunelle de Thraïn, s'empressa de mettre les choses au point :

- « Elwing est ma très lointaine ancêtre. Mais ma lignée ne revendique rien de ce qui engendra les guerres entre Elfes et Nains. Vous seriez bien avisé, O Thraïn, de faire de même !

- Ce qu'il convient de revendiquer comme héritage pour les Nains, c'est à l'héritier de Dùrin d'en décider ! », répondit le Nain d'un air revêche.

Le coup d'œil d'expert de Thraïn ne lui laissait aucun doute :

- « Ce collier ne pèse quasiment rien sur les épaules, il s'adapte à son porteur. Il s'agit en effet d'une œuvre de nos pères, provenant de Nogrod ou Belegost. Les secrets de cette fabrication se sont perdus il y a bien longtemps, dans les guerres avec les Elfes gris ! Mais Le mithril est la base de ce travail - en aucun cas il ne peut s'agit du Nauglamir, dont la trame était faite d'or ! Mais c'est là un travail de la même main, du grand Telchar lui-même !»

Après quelques instants durant lesquels Gandalf et Arathorn le contemplèrent dans sa splendeur de Roi sous la Montagne, Thraïn ajouta :

- « Par l'anneau de la tribu de Durin, dernier témoin de la résistance victorieuse des Nains, je revendique cette œuvre comme l'apanage de ma maison et le gage de ma souveraineté sur Barum-Nahal. Je la nomme du nom secret que je ne dirai pas ici. Vous la connaitrez sous le nom de Naugwar Mithmirion, l'éclatant collier de mithril des Nains ! Je vous commande de ne pas révéler cette découverte pour le moment ! »

Le Roi sous la montagne glissa le bijou sous sa tunique pour le dissimuler, et replaça le couvercle du coffre. Il distribua quelques lingots de mithril, en prit quelques-uns lui-même et tous remontèrent aux niveaux supérieurs.

X-X-X

L'espoir insensé de reprendre possession complète des mines avec seulement douze compagnons s'était donc réalisé pour Thraïn. Il restait de nombreux tunnels à explorer, vers l'ouest, mais la menace des hydres semblait définitivement éradiquée. De leur côté, les Dùnedain considéraient l'objectif comme atteint, et commençaient à échafauder des plans de retours. Leurs gardes avaient poussé des reconnaissances à l'ouest, et atteint une crête de la cordillère des Monts Brumeux. De ce promontoire ils avaient établi une carte des environs, sans pouvoir descendre dans la vallée au-delà. L'heure des choix, et surtout du partage, approchait.

Un matin, Arathorn sonda donc Thraïn en présence de Gandalf, se demandant ce qu'attendait le chef Nain avant que d'appeler à lui son peuple :

-« O Thraïn, Roi sous la montagne. C'est un grand exploit d'avoir investi Barum-Nahal. Le danger des hydres de feu parait maîtrisé. Désormais la menace principale me parait provenir des gobelins, qui ne tarderont pas à avoir vent de vos exploits. La destruction des hydres, leur fléau, et votre reconquête des mines les attirera certainement à brève échéance. Barum-Nahal subira l'assaut tôt ou tard et doit se renforcer. »

Jusque là Arathorn avait emporté l'assentiment des Nains et de leur chef. La haine viscérale que les Nains portaient à leurs ennemis héréditaires les gobelins s'accordait aux justes propos du Dùnadan. Mais celui-ci commit l'erreur d'aborder le sujet des richesses :

- « Je suis d'avis d'emporter l'or conquis pour démontrer à vos alliés, à vos cousins, à votre peuple, que la forteresse est à portée de la main. Je vous propose d'établir une route qui permette de joindre vos alliés et les porter à votre aide. »

Thraïn devina peut-être la pensée du Dùnadan – il imagina qu'Arathorn proposait d'ouvrir une route vers l'ouest. C'était en effet son souhait ardant, mais le rôdeur avait accepté en son for intérieur, de prolonger son aide pour consolider la position des Nains en attirant à Barum-Nahal des forces Naines plus conséquentes. Quoi qu'il en soit, le grand Nain dit avec une certaine amertume, soupçonnant quelque duplicité :

- « Vous souhaitez donc nous quitter ! Vos sages paroles n'ont d'autre but que d'emporter l'or pour vous-même. La route que vous préconisez mènerait à Bree, je présume !

- Mon cœur reste avec les miens pour toujours, et j'ai le devoir de penser d'abord aux intérêts de mon peuple ! Mais nous avons conclu une alliance et un accord. Si vous jugez que la situation présente nécessite que nos forces restent à votre disposition, nous resterons. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne crois pas que nous puissions tenir contre les gobelins du nord lorsqu'il leur reviendra le courage de réinvestir les lieux. C'est pourquoi nous devons établir des routes pour permettre à nos alliés de nous rejoindre. Nous devons en outre justifier de notre victoire à leurs yeux – l'or en est le meilleur moyen ! »

Thraïn soupesa longuement la logique du Dùnadan. Ce dernier crut devoir insister :

- « Nous ne pourrons pas attendre au-delà de la mi- Úrui2. Nous devons nous mettre en route à cette période pour rejoindre Eriador ou les monts du Fer. Au-delà, nous risquerions d'être pris dans les terribles orages de montagnes. Plus la saison froide approchera, plus les gobelins se montreront curieux et moins nous trouverons de nourriture ou de secours.

- Soyez honnête, Arathorn, si je vous renvoie en Eriador avec mon or, vous ne trouverez pas le courage de revenir !

- Si vous me donnez l'or promis, je pourrai lever des milices dans le sud qui me permettront d'amener ici la fine fleur de mes rôdeurs !

- Au bout de combien de temps ? Je ne puis me résoudre à vous délier en vous remettant mon or, de peur que vous nous laissiez seul à notre sort ! »

Arathorn prit fort mal cette défiance sans fard.

- « Votre manque de confiance envers moi m'amène à douter d'être payé si je reviens après vos propres renforts. Rappelez-vous que nous vous avons menés jusqu'ici, et que vous nous êtes redevables ! »

Gerry qui commençait à bien connaitre son seigneur, fit alors diversion :

-« Peut-être vous paraîtra-t-il possible de boire la bière à tour de rôle3 ? Une partie de la part promise devrait suffire pour le moment. »

Le silence dubitatif de Thraïn encouragea le Hobbit dans sa plaidoirie :

- « Il vous suffit d'écrire le détail de votre arrangement sur un papier, qui fasse l'énumération des droits et des devoirs auxquels l'un engage sa seigneurie envers celle de l'autre. Vous devriez également y faire figurer l'exécution d'un juste don en or que Thraïn souhaiterait effectuer dès à présent, avant qu'Arathorn revienne avec du secours ou que des renforts du sang de Dùrin vous parvienne ! Le restant serait expressément mis de côté, en gage de promesse de restitution pleine et entière lorsque la sécurité de la montagne sera assurée.»

Le Hobbit avait spontanément pensé aux actes notariés qui commençaient à se généraliser dans la Comté, comme les documents complexes que Maîtres Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse4 avaient rédigés devant lui pour son père. Le principe d'un écrit scellé devant témoin accentuait le caractère solennel et sacré de la parole donnée. Il argumenta :

- « Ainsi toute dispute serait écartée… Les Dùnedain pourraient partir ouvrir une route, et revenir avec de l'aide et des vivres, avec l'assurance de toucher leur part. Et de même Thraïn pourrait dépêcher un émissaire pour rassembler les siens. »

Les Nains trouvèrent l'idée baroque mais intéressante, et finirent par la mettre en pratique. Il est vrai que de nombreuses difficultés s'élevèrent, comme l'évaluation du trésor que les Dùnedain avaient déjà intercepté, la proportion d'or, d'argent, de pierreries, l'évaluation des richesses restant à découvrir ou encore celle des artefacts de très grande valeur. Bien sûr il fallut prendre un avis neutre sur un juste acompte, et ce fut naturellement Gandalf qui dut s'en charger. Màr, Nàr, Ingold, Gerry, Bera et Gandalf furent sollicités comme témoins. Le magicien reçut en outre le contrat en dépôt. L'accord stipulait que les Dùnedain s'attarderaient encore deux pleines semaines. Gerry, en gage de reconnaissance pour son habile médiation, se vit offrir un minuscule foyer portable d'orfèvre et joaillerie, que les Nains montèrent en pipe. Ainsi fut créée la première pipe Naine, offerte à leur digne professeur de l'art de fumer l'herbe à pipe.

Les alliés se côtoyèrent donc quelques jours, s'épiant avec circonspection. Les Nains exploraient frénétiquement les couloirs des profondeurs tandis que les Dùnedain intensifiaient chasse et pêche. Bera et Hirgon enseignèrent à Barin à fumer la viande et le poisson, tandis que les rôdeurs récoltaient les fruits précoces d'une châtaigneraie d'altitude nichée à l'abri entre les deux bras de la montagne.

Gandalf, indifférent aux calculs des uns et des autres, se lança quant à lui dans une exploration assidue et minutieuse des frises et inscriptions parsemées sous la montagne. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à ausculter la roche, parcourir les frises, tracer des marques secrètes, planter de mystérieux repères. Thraïn, Màr et Nàr tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de découvrir et comprendre ce qu'ourdissait le magicien. Le lourd chargement marqué de la rune « G » avait enfin trouvé son usage, mais sa nature échappait encore aux Nains. En désespoir de cause ils résolurent d'interroger Gandalf. Mais ils avaient passé trop de temps à l'espionner de façon trop maladroite ou à le circonvenir pour des sujets fallacieux. Ils furent reçus sans aménité, comme des enfants malpolis et trop curieux. Le magicien monta un échafaudage de bois et s'attarda longuement sous la voûte de la salle du trône, inspectant les anfractuosités, sondant les puits d'aération, déchiffrant les inscriptions. Il consentit seulement à révéler qu'il préparait la salle pour un jour spécial le centre de la cité serait prêt à recevoir des hôtes de façon royale lorsque le moment serait venu. Il suspendit des lampes au plafond, et y hissa quelques décorations qui réveillèrent quelques souvenirs d'enfance de notre Hobbit.

Un soir, les Dùnedain convièrent les Nains à un repas qui leur tenait particulièrement à cœur. Chaque année, la maison d'Arathorn célébrait le triste anniversaire de la chute d'Arthedain, le dernier des royaumes du nord à courber l'échine face au roi-sorcier d'Angmar. A cette occasion, les Dùnedain qui perpétuaient encore le souvenir de cette époque glorieuse, renouvelaient leurs vœux de gardien des peuples d'Eriador, les descendants des habitants du royaume. La compagnie se réunit sur le perron, rompant le premier pain de châtaigne cuit sous la montagne. Sous un dôme d'étoiles scintillant dans l'air frais du soir, les Dùnedain firent face à l'ouest. Leurs visages tournés vers leur patrie et, au-delà, Numenor la submergée, étaient graves de souvenirs et d'espérance. La lune déclinante montait à l'est et commençait à éclairer le perron d'une lueur intemporelle. C'est alors qu'une petite grive grise vint se poser sur la table de fortune. L'oiseau guilleret pépiait d'un ton qui semblait presque badin. Arathorn s'exclama joyeusement :

-« Voici qu'en cette heure de recueillement nous parvient un messager envoyé par les miens ! »

Et cela sembla à tous un présage favorable. Le rôdeur informa la compagnie que l'heureuse issue de leur voyage était connue à Fondcombe, et que des renforts étaient en route par le versant occidental des Montagnes Brumeuses. La soirée allant bon train, Gràr fit généreusement circuler sa gourde de vin. Thraïn, particulièrement satisfait de ces nouvelles, allait prononcer « quelques mots de circonstance » - et probablement révéler le collier des nains - lorsqu'une seconde grive atterrit sur le bâton que le magicien avait remisé contre des caisses. L'oiseau semblait agité. Gandalf échangea quelques caquetages rapides avec la grive qui semblait à bout de ressources. Quelques instants plus tard, le magicien déclarait, le visage sévère et soucieux, qu'il devait les quitter pour un temps.

Et cela parut un sombre présage. Gandalf se leva, s'arrogea quelques nourritures qu'il fourra dans son sac, et s'adressa à la compagnie d'un air brusque :

- « Je serai de retour d'ici trois jours. Si je venais à vous manquer, cachez-vous dans les appartements royaux ! Ne vous laissez pas surprendre !»

Le magicien fit quelques pas, puis se retourna, hésitant. Se décidant finalement, il fit un signe d'adieu à la compagnie médusée et s'en alla pour de bon. S'il leur en disait d'avantage, ils seraient bien capables de se disputer !

X-X-X

Thraïn observa le vieillard s'éloigner sur le pont. Lorsque le magicien eut disparu, il se tourna vers Nàr :

- « Je crois n'avoir jamais vu Gandalf aussi inquiet. Il craint une invasion imminente. Nous devrions fortifier le portail contre les gobelins.

- Je crains plus une attaque souterraine, répondit le vieux nain. Nous n'avons pas encore cartographié les passages des niveaux inférieurs qui mènent au nord. Nous ne pourrions pas défendre tous les passages. Mais nous devrions dégager l'avenue principale pour y canaliser nos ennemis, et les cribler de traits !

- Nàr, je te charge de préparer les défenses intérieures. Les arbalètes et les traits de fer que nous avons découverts y feront merveille ! Et Màr fortifiera l'entrée ! »

Les jours qui suivirent filèrent alors que les Dùnedain s'absorbaient dans des taches vivrières, s'efforçant de parer les Nains pour un long siège. Sans doute étaient-ils heureux de la perspective de retourner prochainement auprès des leurs. Pourtant une part d'eux-mêmes éprouvait une certaine réticence à abandonner un combat qui n'avait pas véritablement commencé. Arathorn harangua les siens pour leur rappeler que de leur rapidité dépendait le ravitaillement et la survie du nouveau royaume Nain pendant l'hiver.

Màr, le vieux compagnon de Thraïn, sentant qu'une grande bataille s'annonçait, brisa son œuf devant le portail. De magnifiques outils assortis, astucieusement emboîtés, lui échurent – massette, burin, truelle et ciseau furent immédiatement bénis et mis à l'épreuve.

Les travaux, rondement menés par une escouade de Nains survoltés, progressaient presque à vue d'œil. Un mur épais de moellons, assemblés avec l'art de Dùrin, barrait à présent le porche. Le parapet de 12 pieds de hauteur était surplombé d'une échauguette. L'accès à la muraille ne pouvait se faire que par le biais d'un étroit passage au sommet d'une échelle de pierres saillant du mur. Des créneaux bâtis de chaque côté du chemin de garde parachevaient la construction défensive, dont on redescendait par un escalier vers l'avenue.

Avant qu'Arathorn ait put formuler une objection, les bêtes de somme s'étaient donc trouvées enfermées dans la mine dès la matinée du lendemain. Les Dùnedain ne pourraient quitter la forteresse avec la quantité de richesses qu'ils escomptaient. Le sourire satisfait de Thraïn laissa supposer au rôdeur que le Nain avait combiné ce malentendu. Le Dùnadan, s'estimant l'otage plus que l'hôte du Roi sous la montagne, entra dans une rage difficilement contenue. Il était pourtant résolu de partir à l'échéance convenue, d'autant qu'il avait enfin découvert un col qui permettrait peut-être de prendre une route vers l'ouest.

Pour plus de sûreté, Gerry obtint officieusement la promesse qu'un Nain les mènerait aux sorties ouest de la montagne, au-delà des crêtes que les rôdeurs avaient explorées, « pour peu qu'on puisse les trouver… ». La tension fut palpable ce soir-là la confiance entre les alliés s'était effritée au rythme des maladresses, des calculs et des mesquineries des deux capitaines. Le lendemain s'étira en une attente interminable pour les Dùnedain, qui achevèrent de constituer des réserves dignes d'une forteresse assiégée. Les Nains trompèrent leur nervosité en peaufinant les défenses. L'esplanade devant le porche et l'avenue principale étaient maintenant balayés par les angles de tirs de dizaines d'arbalètes, aux carreaux métalliques rigoureusement rangés.

Il faudrait aux gobelins un bélier de très grande taille pour ouvrir un passage à travers l'épaisseur de moellons, mais aucun équipage ne pourrait résister au tir croisé des Nains. Norin apporta une contribution hautement appréciée : une marmite de poix, collante et inflammable, fut apprêtée. La garde fut établie au sommet du mur, anxieuse et attentive.

Le crépuscule du troisième jour jeta ses lueurs lilas sur le sommet de la montagne. Gandalf n'était pas revenu. Durant toute la nuit, l'air se réchauffa dans les mines. Les pentes inférieures du volcan, humides de glaces fondues, luisaient par intermittence sous la mince lune qui volait de nuage en nuage. Quiconque ne percevait plus aucun battement. La montagne retenait son souffle.

Une heure avant l'aube, Arathorn descendit du mur de garde et s'aventura au-delà de la vallée. Sa petite grive le fêta comme un jeune chien dans l'expectative d'une promenade matinale, frottant affectueusement son bec sur les sangles de cuir de son carquois. Envoyant devant lui l'animal par les cieux, le rôdeur explora un large périmètre tandis que la pénombre se réfugiait au fond des fossés. Soudain une aube rouge révéla le volcan. Son cône immaculé jaillit comme un feu d'alarme dans la nuit. Puis la lumière directe envahit les coteaux de bruyère et perça sous les frondaisons d'épineux. Mais les couleurs radieuses de Barum-Nahal refusaient obstinément d'éclore. Le ramage matutinal balbutiait, s'étranglant avant d'exploser. Le rôdeur, inspirant à plein poumon, ressentit cette réticence de la nature– les fleurs refusaient de s'ouvrir, la faune diurne persistait à se terrer. Une journée de l'épée s'avançait.

Arathorn regagna le mur de garde et grimpa à l'échelle de pierre. Les Dùnedain qui l'attendaient, armés de pied en cap, lui emboitèrent le pas. Les Nains contemplèrent son visage crispé par la détermination, et craignant un coup d'éclat, le suivirent jusque dans la salle d'apparat. Thraïn avait allumé celles des lampes de Gandalf qui étaient accessibles. Arathorn se présenta devant Thraïn et demanda que soient respectés les engagements pris à Fondcombe, puis confirmés il y a quelques jours.

-« Nous avons tenu notre promesse et sommes demeurés auprès de vous jusqu'au jour dit pour préparer un siège. Mais comme je l'avais prédit, nous avons trop tardé à mander du secours en apportant la preuve de notre succès. L'attaque de nos ennemis est imminente. Mon cœur de rôdeur en est averti.»

Le grand Nain, coiffé d'un diadème d'or et juché sur le trône de pierre sous la voûte majestueuse, leva sa figure empourprée vers le plaignant :

- Vos vains reproches sont deux fois mal venus ! Car vous n'entendez rien à la défense d'une forteresse et ignorez la puissance du Roi sous la montagne, porteur désormais des deux trésors de sa maison. »

Sans doute notre lecteur nous saura-t-il gré de l'éclairer quant aux propos hautains de Thraïn. Au temps jadis, sept anneaux de pouvoir furent offerts aux Seigneurs des nains. Ces objets précieux conféraient une force morale, une persévérance et une résistance hors du commun, tant du corps que de l'esprit, ainsi qu'une grande habileté à rallier et dominer les siens. Contrairement aux neuf seigneurs des hommes, les naugrims ne furent pas subjugués par le pouvoir de l'ennemi et ils ne tombèrent aucunement sous sa domination. Pourtant leur anneau accrut leur orgueil et leur soif de richesses. Furieux de son échec, le seigneur des ténèbres frappa les maisons naines de sa malédiction. Tous leurs anneaux leur furent repris ou détruits, hormis celui de la lignée de Durin. Après toutes ces années d'errance et d'humiliation, on peut sans peine imaginer le sentiment de revanche et de puissance de Thraïn, seul roi nain détenteur d'un anneau de pouvoir, porteur du Naugwar Mithmirion et régnait en Roi sous la montagne originelle de son peuple. Sûr de son bon droit, de sa force et de son destin, il fustigea son interlocuteur du haut de son trône :

- « Enfin vous attendez l'heure de notre besoin pour quémander l'autorisation de prendre la fuite !

- Je refuse un combat sans espoir et sans lendemain, parce que le général aveugle campe sur ses positions. Je vais chercher des renforts, que vous le vouliez ou non, pour remporter cette guerre. Si vous m'aviez écouté, trois douzaines de mes parents et amis seraient à présent à quelques heures de marche, au lieu de quoi il nous faut maintenant les guider à nous dans l'urgence, au travers de cols mal connus. Vous recherchez une victoire tellement inaccessible que vous y succomberez !

- Ma maison et mon blason ont besoin de cette victoire et l'obtiendront car il ne peut en être autrement sous le dôme de Barum-Nahal ! Quiconque quitte mon alliance le jour de l'épreuve est un félon et ne mérite aucune récompense !

- Ainsi donc est révélée la raison profonde de vos chicaneries. Jamais je n'eusses cru voir ternir à ce point la réputation de la maison de Dùrin par l'avarice de son héritier ! A présent honorez les écrits que vos témoins ont paraphés ! Ou espérez-vous me contraindre à rester sous prétexte que le dépositaire de l'accord nous fait défaut ? »

A présent le seigneur Nain s'était levé, serrant convulsivement les bras de son siège de pierre :

- « Je vous concède ce qui fut écrit. Courrez donc vous faire tailler en pièces ! Ces richesses réintégreront mon trésor lorsque nous aurons occis vos vainqueurs !

- Les masques sont tombés : vous souhaitez notre défaite ! Mais la défense établie exclut toute sortie des montures par la porte principale. Pourtant je compte partir avec ce qui m'a été promis, car c'est pour moi la meilleure assurance de mobiliser ma plus grande force. Faites-nous conduire aux galeries occidentales ou remettez-nous un plan ! », acheva Arathorn en tirant sa longue épée scintillante.

Thraïn révéla son anneau d'or et sembla grandir, auréolé de la puissance de ses ancêtres. Les nains, échauffés par la ferveur de Thraïn et les velléités de défection d'Arathorn, n'en restaient pas moins sensibles aux arguments du rôdeur. Les Dùnedain, irrités par le ton revêche, les accusations injustes et le jugement tactique discutable du roi sous la montagne, n'auraient pour rien au monde abandonné leurs compagnons au seuil d'une invasion orque. Bera tétanisée contemplait l'homme de ses pensées s'avancer vers son destin. Tous regrettaient ce mortel antagonisme, mais chacun soutiendrait son seigneur… Seul Gerry conservait une once de bon sens, désolé des débordements d'orgueil de si grands capitaines. Il vit avec consternation les rois rivaux s'avancer l'un vers l'autre. Il se remémora sa Dame évoquer les dangers de l'orgueil au conseil de Fondcombe. Notre Hobbit, encore jeune, s'était bercé jusque-là de l'illusion de la force et de la responsabilité des adultes de son entourage; ce leurre s'était écroulé, il ne conservait même plus l'espoir que ses aînés préfèreraient la raison à l'honneur. Bien sûr la vie sans épreuve d'un gentil-Hobbit gâté par la naissance le disposait à une certaine lâcheté. Mais il sentait confusément un irrémédiable gâchis s'imposer implacablement. Ses yeux baignés de larmes, il tituba entre les protagonistes, implorant la raison et la compassion. Mais Thraïn l'ignora, brandit sa grande hache de combat et se mit en garde.

X-X-X

Un rugissement les figea tous. La salle du trône résonna soudain de la clameur de mille trompettes d'airain. Le cri de guerre d'un saurien du fond des âges se propagea dans les tunnels ainsi qu'un venin empoisonne et paralyse rapidement tous les membres de la proie. Comme le formidable écho mourait lentement, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'avenue. Gandalf, échevelé et les traits tirés, fit irruption dans la salle. Le souffle court, il considéra la scène d'un coup d'œil acerbe :

- « Pauvres fous ! Le grand ver est sur vous ! En formation de combat ! »

Le magicien claudiquant exhorta les Nains, sans grand succès. La malédiction du peuple de Dùrin hantait l'esprit de chacun d'eux. Alors qu'ils avaient relevé une place forte majeure, le fléau de leur race les rattrapait au moment où une vilenie allait entacher la splendeur de leur jeune royaume. Comment pouvait-on y voir un hasard…

La rumeur du ver enflait dans l'avenue. Les grognements fusaient tels des serments de haine et autant de promesses de trépas comme des crissements de griffes sur la roche vrillaient dans l'air. En désespoir de cause, Gandalf usa alors d'un mot de pouvoir – un éclair claqua d'un coup sec et un frisson revigorant secoua la compagnie. Arathorn entraîna ses Dùnedain et leurs montures vers une des alcôves qui ceinturaient la salle. Elle donnait accès à une galerie rejoignant les appartements royaux. Les Nains au complet firent corps autour de leur roi, qui semblait frappé de mutisme par le destin.

Mais soudain la puanteur du dragon fut sur eux. Une exhalaison fétide les enveloppa, oblitérant leur respiration et lénifiant leurs membres. Les relents de marais pestilentiels, les remugles de solfatares acides les inondèrent de leurs nappes visqueuses et suffocantes. Gandalf secoua Thraïn de sa voix de commandement :

-« Nous devons le cantonner dans cette salle jusqu'à ce que les choses tournent à notre avantage ! répartissons-nous à l'abri des alcôves pour le harceler ! Lorsque je vous ferai signe, tous devront rejoindre les salles périphériques ! Allez ! »

Le magicien, titubant, alluma quelques lampes d'un geste et se posta à la périphérie de la salle, haletant et plié sur son bâton. Les Nains entraînèrent enfin Thraïn et n'eurent que le temps de s'armer. Les lourdes cottes de mailles ou de plaques furent complétées de boucliers, de heaumes et de masques de combat. Les haches de poing et les masses d'arme brillèrent dans la pénombre, reflets vifs et tranchants de la résolution des Nains.

Le dragon se présenta à l'entrée de la salle, oblitérant toute lumière provenant de l'extrémité de l'avenue. Il déploya ses immenses ailes en guise de défi. La puanteur qui assaillait la compagnie en rafales au rythme des battements d'ailes, devint insupportable. Son corps long et sinueux, svelte mais horriblement puissant, scintillait d'écailles du bleu nuit au gris-vert. Sa panse immonde luisait d'humeurs pestilentielles. Dressé sur ses pattes arrière, le ver scruta la pièce. Ses yeux fendus de lézard se plissèrent de malice lorsqu'il parla :

-« Ainsi les rumeurs qui parviennent au nord ont un fond de vérité ! La montagne frémit à nouveau. Mais les voleurs se doublent de menteurs. Je ne vois là aucun Roi sous la montagne. Le dernier brigand des collines pourrait arborer une telle suite ! Il est temps qu'un véritable souverain s'établisse ici, pour peu qu'il y ait quelque richesse dans ce trou à rats. »

Thraïn avait revêtu le collier des Nains et brandissait sa grande hache dans son poing inondé d'or. Il s'avança, sortant d'une alcôve latérale. Le dragon se tourna vers le grand Nain et ramena à lui sa longue queue bardée d'épines tranchantes. Arathorn observait la scène avec Bera, dissimulé dans une alcôve en vis-à-vis. Il avait envoyé ses Dùnedain conduire les montures chargées en lieu sûr.

Les dragons sont des êtres singuliers. Leur constitution résistante leur permet des privations inimaginables pour des Hobbits ou même des rôdeurs endurcis. Celui-ci sortait de plusieurs années de léthargie dans son repère à l'extrême nord des montagnes brumeuses. Son régime habituel consistait en mouflons ou chèvres sauvages, qu'agrémentaient parfois quelques gobelins lorsque ces derniers venaient à s'aventurer trop près de son antre. D'une vive intelligence, il ne dédaignait pas une conversation avec ses proies lorsqu'il pouvait en tirer des renseignements ou quelque agréable flatterie.

Il se nommait Scorba. Comme tous les dragons, imbu de sa personne, il aspirait à la puissance et à la suprématie. Malgré ses remarques dédaigneuses, le ver était accouru à la rumeur de richesse. Scorba constata avec amertume qu'on ne lui rendait pas les honneurs dus à un personnage de son rang. Il est vrai qu'il était un jeune dragon - mince et rapide, il distançait sans difficulté tous ses congénères, mais il lui manquait encore la puissance physique autant que la peau caparaçonnée de vieux dragon endurci. En outre, son repère ne renfermait qu'un trésor mineur. Aussi sa réputation ne dépassait-elle pas le cercle étroit des tribus de gobelins qui voisinaient son antre, qui lui payaient théoriquement tribut, et dont il faisait bombance, à l'occasion. Soudain le dragon remarqua une petite figure tremblante, prostrée au milieu de la grande salle. Son ego en fut fort aise, et c'est ce qui le décida à ne pas éradiquer immédiatement toute forme de vie dans les parages.

-« Voici sans doute le plus avisé des gardes du Roi : il fait hommage à ma splendeur et se prosterne déjà ! »

Gerry n'avait pas trouvé la ressource de s'enfuir il s'était affaissé et tremblait comme un lapin de garenne sous son manteau de Nain. Il se rendit compte qu'on s'adressait à lui mais il se trouva paralysé. La puissante voix vibrante de majesté et d'orgueil investissait complètement sa cage thoracique, ses tympans, sa boîte crânienne, son esprit. Il joua un instant avec la pensée de sortir son anneau. Mais brandir un bijou d'or fin devant un dragon ne lui sembla pas une trouvaille mirifique. Le ver avança son cou et renifla le Hobbit tremblant. Il ne reconnut pas cette odeur mais ne se départit pas de sa hautaine majesté, bien que sa curiosité fût piquée :

- « Pour te récompenser, petit Etre, je te concède le titre de premier serviteur de Scorba le magnifique ! Tu seras le premier de ton espèce, dont je vais faire mes esclaves ! »

Thraïn n'attendait qu'une occasion de ce genre. Faisant face à présent au long flanc du dragon, il s'élança, suivi de Frerin et Norin. Mais Scorba était sur ses gardes – il se tourna vivement vers les assaillants et projeta sur eux, la gueule ouverte, le puissant jet d'un liquide brûlant. Les Nains reculèrent sous le choc. Un instant après, ils ressentirent de violentes démangeaisons aux défauts de leurs cuirasses. Frerin battit en retraite en hurlant qu'il ne voyait plus. Norin gisait dans une mare d'acide fumant et en flamme, que son sang commençait à teinter.

Mais Arathorn s'élança à son tour, en silence dans le dos de Scorba. Il évita de justesse la queue mortelle et ramassa le paquet tremblant au milieu de la pièce. Un instant plus tard Màr et Forin étaient à leur tour repoussés – Scorba s'avérait vif et sans pitié. Arathorn s'abrita et posa Gerry à l'abri, tandis que Bera et les Nains tentaient leur chance à tour de rôle. Le dragon, vif comme l'éclair, restait au centre de la pièce où il pouvait évoluer sans peine, et évitait la périphérie de la salle, dont le plafond était nettement plus bas. Les compagnons, ramassant leurs blessés, s'abritaient à présent derrière leurs boucliers et les piliers qui ceinturaient la salle, pour parer les cruelles attaques d'acide. Mais l'arme maîtresse de Scorba faisait des ravages : il lançait sa queue en balayant de coups puissants la périphérie de la salle. Ainsi la moitié des Nains se trouvait déjà hors de combat, sinon pire.

Thraïn, désespéré, se rendait compte que seule une attaque simultanée sur tous les fronts, permettrait d'atteindre le dragon furieux. Mais il avait déjà perdu de nombreux combattants, ce qui réduisait la probabilité de succès d'une telle manœuvre. Il s'apprêtait à lancer toutes ses forces dans la bataille, lorsque la montagne toute entière retentit d'un rugissement de défi. Le grondement de basse d'un vieux dragon, sûr de sa force et dominateur, balaya l'air de la pièce. Un fracas lointain fit comprendre aux Nains que leur fortification de l'entrée était anéantie. Le plafond de la salle trembla alors que des pas lourds et des feulements avides s'approchaient. Scorba se lova au fond de la grande salle, prêt à bondir sur le nouvel arrivant.

Thraïn et Arathorn eurent alors la même idée et l'assaillirent à la dérobée. Le souple dragon les balaya d'un revers de queue, les propulsant dans la pièce attenante où tremblait Gerry. Il allait les rejoindre pour les mettre à mort lorsque Gandalf s'interposa, épée et bâton en bataille. Scorba s'arc-bouta pour projeter son haleine mortelle, mais une petite grive virevolta avec agressivité autour de ses yeux. L'oiseau sauva Gandalf d'un jet d'acide qui se répandit non loin, mais il fut gobé d'un agile coup de gueule.

La compagnie de nains, un moment interdite, profita de la diversion pour traîner ses blessés à l'écart. Une énorme tête, hideuse, apparut à l'entrée de la salle. Des écailles cramoisies aux reflets d'ors et de pierreries couvraient des bajoues épaisses. La gueule montrait des rangées de crocs gigantesques, garnissant une mâchoire capable d'ingérer trois nains simultanément. Les yeux rusés, recouverts de trois paupières, laissaient planer une fausse impression de langueur, mais rien n'échappait au regard paralysant du vieux dragon. Une vague de puanteur renouvelée assaillit la compagnie : une fétidité rance d'amères relents bilieux eut raison des nains encore valides. La tête, bardée de crocs quoique close, s'avança, précurseur d'un corps reptilien immense, blindé d'écailles plus puissantes qu'une armure. Sa lenteur calculée laissait planer la menace d'une morsure dévastatrice. Les deux monstres se dévisagèrent longuement, la crête du vieux géant palpitant au rythme des balancements du cou du jeune Scorba.

Alors Gandalf, les larmes aux yeux, agit promptement. Il chargea la Bearnide d'évacuer les Nains vers la fontaine centrale des appartements royaux. Bera, sous sa forme de grande ourse, s'en acquitta avec une grande rapidité. Les derniers Nains valides l'y aidèrent. Mais ils ne purent retrouver Thraïn. Ce dernier se trouvait dans une salle attenante avec Gerry et Arathorn, tous inanimés. Le magicien se révéla, s'avançant entre les deux dragons dans la salle d'apparat. Gardant constamment son bâton en avant mais baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le dangereux regard des grands sauriens, il se prosterna devant Scorba avec componction :

-« O puissance infinie des cieux du Nord, vos esclaves en ont terminé de la tâche que vous leur avez confiée. Votre couche est recouverte d'or et de pierreries. Les murs sont tendus des soieries de feu Thingol. Les tribus des environs ont envoyé des émissaires pour exprimer leur soumission au maître incontesté des lieux, Scorba le magnifique. »

Les dragons sont d'une vive intelligence, mais d'un orgueil démesuré. Le jeune dragon comprenait fort bien les intentions du magicien, qui désirait évidemment provoquer un combat entre les deux dragons. Il savait également que son grand rival perçait lui aussi ces menées. Les deux dragons, malgré le voile d'illusion que peut imposer l'orgueil, ne doutaient pas que la clairvoyance du magicien le rendît pleinement conscient de ces subtilités. Seule l'allusion au trésor laissait les deux dragons perplexes, partagés entre la cupidité et la méfiance. Néanmoins, dans ce jeu de fausses dupes, la satisfaction d'être présenté comme le souverain des lieux procura à Scorba un délicieux frisson d'amour-propre. Le frémissement de jalousie de son congénère et néanmoins adversaire Corlagon lui fut également profondément gratifiant. Scorba ne quittait pas des yeux le nouvel arrivant, dont Gandalf avait ostensiblement ignoré la présence. Le grand dragon, auquel le rôle de second dans ce jeu de théâtre ne convenait nullement, éleva sa puissante et mélodieuse voix de basse :

-« Le seul souverain des Montagnes du Nord est Corlagon le Terrible. N'imaginez pas, vieil Homme gris, que vos duplicités resteront impunies bien longtemps.

- Je m'en remets à la toute-puissance souveraine de Scorba le magnifique ! »

Gandalf ne laissait ainsi aucune possibilité à chacun des deux monstres d'orgueil – ils allaient s'affronter jusqu'à la mort. Après seulement, le vainqueur réglerait leur compte au magicien et à sa clique ! Gandalf salua bas, s'écarta légèrement et laissa s'enclencher la rixe. Corlagon fit d'abord mine d'attraper le magicien, mais au dernier moment il détourna son élan pour happer Scorba de sa puissante mâchoire. Le jeune et agile dragon ne se laissa pas prendre et contre-attaqua en usant de sa formidable mobilité. La grande voûte, les salles attenantes et les galeries avoisinantes résonnèrent des cris furieux des deux champions qui s'entre-déchiraient. Une âcre odeur d'acide et de sang brûlé se répandit dans les couloirs.

Gerry se rétablit le premier, ramené à la conscience par les violents soubresauts et les beuglements de Scorba et Corlagon. Il tira Arathorn puis Thraïn plus loin dans la salle, dans l'espoir de les soustraire à l'ire des dragons. En effet, dans leur combat à mort, les deux vers avaient déjà détruit le mobilier de pierre et la plupart des alcôves entourant la grande voûte. Les passages vers les spacieuses salles attenantes béaient à présent largement, et le duel pouvait à tout moment s'y porter. Gerry tira les deux corps du mieux qu'il put, mais il fut bientôt submergé par l'horreur et la puanteur des grands vers. Il tenta de ramper jusqu'à une ouverture d'aération au fond de la salle, et s'évanouit au milieu des gravats.

Gandalf, de son côté, vérifia que la compagnie avait entièrement vidé les lieux. Il ne vit plus Arathorn, Thraïn et Gerry là où il imaginait les trouver, morts ou évanouis. Supposant qu'ils avaient eux aussi évacué, il s'esquiva d'un pas rapide, plein d'espoir. Le moment était venu de révéler la puissance de Gandalf le gris.

1 Seuls les impatients liront cette note ! Les sages passeront outre et trouveront eux-mêmes la réponse. Le vrai Roi puise dans cette ressource pour ouvrir son coffre. La réponse est : la générosité.

2 Correspond au début du mois d'aout.

3 Expression des coteaux du Quartier Sud dans la Comté. Aujourd'hui on dirait plutôt « couper la poire en deux »

4 Traduction irrévérencieuse du nom du cabinet de notaires « Grub, Grub and Grub » mentionné par le Professeur Tolkien dans Le Hobbit.


	16. La chute

Chapitre 15 – La chute

Le magicien monta quatre à quatre les marches en colimaçon qui le séparaient d'une réserve située au niveau de la voûte de la grande salle. Il s'était approprié cette remise isolée comme il complétait ses recherches et terminait les mystérieux préparatifs de la grande salle. Les murs vrombissaient par moment alors que le duel des sauriens se poursuivait. Sur la tablette de pierre étaient disposées quatre mèches de couleurs différentes. Les yeux brillant d'une intense détermination, Gandalf leva son bâton et y mit le feu en déclamant :

- « Amlug Ûr-dangen »1

Aussitôt quatre flammèches colorées qui rappelaient une gueule de dragon ouverte, s'escrimèrent sur les mèches qu'elles consumaient à des vitesses différentes.

« Puissent les deux rois se réconcilier autour de vos ossements ! », ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Il dévala l'escalier et rejoignit Bera dans le couloir qui menait aux anciens ateliers. La grande ourse usait de tous les moyens pour empêcher les Nains valides de courir sus au dragon. Elle avait sauvé trois Nains en les protégeant des chutes de blocs énormes. Gandalf dut user de sa voix de commandement pour leur faire entendre raison. C'est alors que le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, projetant les Nains sur leurs camarades hors de combat – la roche autour d'eux gronda durant quelques secondes qu'ils crurent une éternité. Aveuglés par une dense poussière de roche, assourdis par le fracas de l'explosion, déstabilisés par les vibrations qui persistaient, les Nains crurent leur dernière heure arrivée. Gandalf lui-même crut un instant que son feu d'artifice avait déclenché une éruption du vieux volcan. Cependant le vacarme s'apaisa et après quelques minutes, l'air redevint respirable. Les valides s'employaient à ranimer les autres, lorsque les Dùnedain, tirant leurs montures, les rejoignirent par une avenue menant aux avant-postes occidentaux. Ils déclarèrent qu'ils avaient perdu deux mules et que les plans étaient inutilisables car des pans entiers de tunnel s'étaient effondrés. Gandalf prit la direction des opérations, sans leur laisser le temps de se disputer :

-« D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous devons rejoindre l'entrée, soit pour sortir, soit pour nous barricader. En avant ! »

Après les premiers soins aux blessés, ils les chargèrent sur les montures restantes et s'aventurèrent dans les galeries encombrées des vieilles forges.

X-X-X

Lorsque l'explosion se produisit dans la voûte d'apparat, Thraïn et Arathorn se trouvaient étendus inconscients au milieu d'une salle latérale bien éclairée par un puits de lumière. Aux grands jours de Barum-Nahal, des banquets mémorables avaient dû y être donnés. Plusieurs conduits d'aération y aboutissaient – le Hobbit était évanoui sous une pile de gravats tombés de l'un d'eux. On accédait à cette salle à manger par un court passage sous une arche de deux toises de hauteur. Si cette pièce latérale est ici qualifiée de « petite », c'est que le sommet de sa voûte ne dépassait pas vingt pieds. Scorba eût été contraint de replier ses ailes pour y pénétrer. Quant à Corlagon, sa stature de vieux dragon rassis et bouffi l'aurait contraint à quelques reptations pour propager son énorme panse par le passage de deux toises de largeur.

Le souffle de la déflagration projeta Thraïn et Arathorn sur le mur qui faisait face à l'ouverture menant à la salle d'apparat. Puis l'éboulement déroula ses coups de tonnerre par à-coups. Un râle atroce prolongea le séisme, dans des nuages de poussière qui s'épaississaient, jusqu'à s'éteindre dans un silence de mort. Le Dùnadan et le Nain, tirés de leur torpeur, remuèrent lorsque les fumées commencèrent à se dissiper. Mais le feu qui habitait Thraïn, porteur du Naugwar Mithmirion et de l'anneau de Thror, surpassait la soif de grandeur d'Arathorn. Le Nain se redressa, les yeux brillants, auréolé d'une foi invincible. Il saisit le bouclier suspendu à son cou par la lanière, et courut ramasser sa hache. Au moment où il se retournait, une grande tête d'écailles et de cornes bleu et argent émergea lentement des volutes dans le passage vers la salle d'apparat. Les yeux fendus du grand ver exhalaient une malice mortelle. Les babines visqueuses frissonnaient de répugnance et de fiel – ou que pouvaient être ces spasmes ? La haine viscérale du Nain alluma sa colère. Thraïn sembla grandir alors qu'il s'avançait sous le chaud rayon lumineux qui fendait en diagonale les volutes de poussière.

-« Roi sous la Montagne !, éructa Scorba d'un air dédaigneux. Il en faut plus qu'un collier de Doriath et un anneau de puissance pour introniser un Roi. J'ai vaincu Corlagon le vieux ! Prosterne-toi devant moi !

- Tu mens, ver immonde, engeance de la mère des charognes ! D'autres que toi l'on abattu par ruse, et tu vas le rejoindre dans le néant. »

L'heure était à la curée - le grand ver ne répondit pas mais parut dans son intégralité dans l'encadrement de frises effondrées. Thraïn remarqua que la bête souffrait d'une aile brisée, qui pendait lamentablement de son flanc droit jusqu'au sol. Le monstre fit quelques pas dans la direction du Nain, assemblant son venin pour en asperger et brûler son adversaire. Le grand Nain aperçut alors, au détour d'une ondulation du dragon, sa queue sectionnée aux deux tiers et perdant un sang noir. La bête avait l'intention d'en finir rapidement mais elle était cruellement affaiblie. Elle empuantissait tellement l'air poussiéreux de la pièce, que les combattants manquèrent de défaillir. Le dragon darda un regard malveillant sur le Nain :

-« Que tous les tiens te manquent aujourd'hui et à jamais ! »

Sans que quiconque s'en rendît compte, une petite grive s'était introduite par le puits de lumière. Elle avait sautillé jusqu'au Dùnadan et grimpé sur son visage, le piquetant jusqu'à obtenir une réaction. Arathorn retrouva ses esprits – lorsqu'il se redressa, une douleur fulgurante le faucha de part en part. Soutenant sa côte fêlée, il rampa dans le dos du dragon et ramassa son épée, qui scintilla lorsqu'il la saisit, cependant que le vers expulsait ses humeurs acides. Le bouclier de Thraïn fit merveille – une gerbe de fiel éclaboussa en panache autour de lui, comme si une orbe d'or le protégeait à la façon de l'ombrelle d'une demoiselle Hobbite. Le nain s'avança alors, prêt à frapper lui aussi.

Maitrisant difficilement sa douleur, Arathorn assista à la charge du dragon qui lança toute sa masse, crocs en avant. Le bouclier de Thraïn, fendu sous le choc et portant encore une dent de Scorba plantée, fut projeté à quelques pieds. Mais le grand Nain avait tenu bon ! Le dragon recula, présentant son dos juste devant Arathorn qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Thraïn hurla, ivre de fierté, à l'attention du Dùnadan qui levait son épée pour frapper d'estoc à deux mains :

-« La gloire de cette victoire est à moi, au seul Roi sous la montagne ! »

Le grand nain chargea le dragon, gêné par la bile fétide et gluante répandue sur les dalles. Mais son coup s'égara, et son bras gauche fut déchiré d'un coup de l'horrible et habile gueule. Arathorn, un instant interdit par l'injonction de Thraïn, sentit en lui se mêler au dépit, une étrange langueur, comme si la puanteur du dragon, à travers sa gorge et ses poumons, parvenait jusqu'à ses artères, engourdissant ses membres et obscurcissant ses pensées. Il murmura pour lui-même avec une grimace sardonique :

-« Jusqu'où porterez-vous cette gloire solitaire – au trône ou au tombeau ? »

Le Nain à terre, blessé et aux abois, parvint à éviter une attaque, puis une autre. Arathorn vit le dragon secoué de spasmes et sut que l'heure du monstre était venue. Cependant Thraïn, rassemblant ses dernières forces, planta sa hache dans l'œil du monstre. Cet exploit restera à jamais l'un des hauts faits vénérés des longues barbes. Mais le grand Nain était en mauvaise posture. Dans un rêve éveillé, comme sous l'emprise d'un charme, le Dùnadan le vit se débattre, tentant de saisir une courte épée à son baudrier. La petite grive, sur l'épaule d'Arathorn, lui mordillait sauvagement l'oreille – enfin il reprit ses esprits. Dans un éclair blanc, il trancha les tendons majeurs de la patte droite du monstre, qui bascula sur le Nain. Puis, agissant rapidement et méprisant sa douleur, le Dùnadan évita les soubresauts mortels et acheva méthodiquement le dragon.

Enfin, prêt à défaillir, Arathorn dégagea le Nain aussi bien qu'il put. Il était trop tard. Le Nain brisé gisait sans connaissance. Le rôdeur reprit son souffle, terrassé par la douleur dans ses flancs et le long de ses membres. Alors le dragon parla pour la dernière fois, avec la préscience que donne le souffle ultime, mais sans se départir de sa malice :

-« Traître à ton allié, capitaine félon et guide parjure. Voilà une belle lignée qui prétend régner sur le Nord ! Mais tu seras bientôt délivré de ton fardeau… car il te manquera courage, ténacité et hauteur pour poursuivre tes vœux !»

L'insinuation blessante se termina dans un gargouillement obcène. Blême de honte et de peur, pris de haut-le-cœur dans la puanteur du dragon, Arathorn venait d'égorger le monstre.

Retirant son épée fumante, il recula, contemplant les cadavres avec un visage sec et sans expression. La petite grive s'échappa de son épaule. Elle avait repéré Gerry et vint lui prodiguer son active attention, mais le Dùnadan était prisonnier de pensées insidieuses. Pendant de longues minutes, tandis que sa grive parvenait à tirer Gerry de son évanouissement, Arathorn médita dans les vapeurs ignobles.

Le grand nain s'était montré égal à lui-même, intransigeant, d'un orgueil exacerbé et insultant. Il avait dénoncé formellement leur alliance, allant jusqu'à souhaiter le trépas des Dùnedain. On pouvait même dire que Thraïn le considérait comme un rival, sinon un adversaire… Tout comme ses pères, il avait succombé à la démesure de l'or et de la puissance, et il en était tombé, reniant ses alliés. Dans ces conditions, Arathorn ne devait plus ressentir aucune obligation envers la maison de Durin. Ce lignage déchu avait perdu ses trésors qui se perdraient, inutiles dans la poussière…

Sans doute le Dùnadan aurait-il dû désobéir plus tôt à Thraïn et le secourir malgré lui. L'accusation du dragon, évidemment calomnieuse, ne laissait pourtant pas sa conscience en paix. Les sarcasmes du ver résonnaient encore à son oreille. Lui qui avait patiemment préparé le retour du roi, lui dont les rèves prémonitoires s'étaient avérés conformes à l'antique prédiction de Malbeth, manquerait donc de courage au moment de saisir la chance historique de son peuple ? L'alliance naine était vaine, mais le hasard avait remis entre ses mains les instruments du renouveau. Son devoir était de les saisir. Le Dùnadan prit sa décision : les mensonges du grand ver seraient dénoncés, il trouverait la volonté de tirer parti des circonstances et d'atteindre le but de sa vie ! Il s'approcha du nain et lui retira ses deux trésors – l'anneau de Thror et le Naugwar Mithmirion - les dissimulant dans sa gibecière. Arathorn se recueillit un instant devant la dépouille de son adversaire et allié, puis il s'écarta et quitta la pièce en grimaçant de souffrance.

Notre Hobbit, terrassé et oublié, finit par se porter au chevet de Thraïn. La grâce quittait le visage serein du grand Nain. On eut dit qu'il perdait, par-delà la mort, toute majesté alors qu'on le dépouillait des trésors de sa maison. Mais ce fut le petit Gerry qui perdit le plus ce jour-là : témoin de l'odieux forfait de son capitaine, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de protester et se réfugia dans des pleurs silencieux, contemplant le corps de Thraïn et les lambeaux de ses idéaux.

L'horreur venait de montrer sa face grimaçante à Gerry, le frappant de plein fouet et tentant d'étouffer, en l'effarouchant, son âme rayonnante. Le souffle coupé par la trahison d'Arathorn et les tripes nouées par sa propre lâcheté, il arrangea un peu le corps, lava comme il put le visage de Thraïn et veilla le grand Nain jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Puis l'horreur s'effaça lentement, regagnant les ténèbres empuanties dont elle était issue, prenant pour rançon, implacablement, une partie de la jeunesse du Hobbit.

X-X-X

C'est ainsi que Màr, Gandalf et Bera le trouvèrent, épuisé ou évanoui à côté du grand Nain. Ils réveillèrent le Hobbit qu'ils forcèrent à boire un peu de miruvor2 et d'eau. Màr s'accroupit auprès du corps de Thraïn, se couvrant la tête de son capuchon et se lamentant à voix basse dans sa barbe. Gerry fondit aussitôt en larmes au souvenir des tristes événements. Gandalf, se méprenant quant à la cause des pleurs et portant lui-même un insupportable sentiment de culpabilité, lui dit :

-« Je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps de donner mes instructions avant l'arrivée des dragons. Nous aurions tous dû nous trouver hors de portée lorsque j'ai précipité la foudre sur leurs têtes. Mais il semble qu'il a déjà obtenu vengeance… Son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain - le monde est débarrassé de deux fléaux… »

Mais Bera se pencha sur le corps et s'écria :

-« Le souffle ne l'a pas encore quitté ! Il faut faire vite. »

Elle transporta le Nain à un endroit plus sec et le dépouilla des débris d'armure qui le couvraient. Aussitôt Màr remarqua l'absence des trésors de la lignée de Dùrin. Il fureta rapidement alentours, mais l'espoir ranimé relégua momentanément sa suspicion au second plan.

Thraïn fut ramené lentement, sur les morceaux brisés de son bouclier, vers les salles de garde de la citadelle. La petite compagnie traversa le chaos empuanti de la grande salle, suivant Màr qui déblayait avec ardeur pour faciliter le passage du brancard. Corlagon gisait là, éventré et la tête éclatée sous un bloc d'une toise de diamètre. Tous se sentirent mieux lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés de l'indicible cloaque.

Les salles de garde n'avaient subi presque aucun dommage, malgré la destruction du parapet de défense. Les Dùnedain avaient remisé leurs montures et transformé le logement en infirmerie. Tous les nains avaient payé leur courage lors du combat contre Scorba, d'une blessure petite ou grande. Nàr avait succombé rapidement, la cage thoracique enfoncée. Outre l'état critique de Thraïn, la survie de Barin, Frerin et Bafur était en balance. Bera, Gerry et les Dùnedain s'activaient autour des blessés, la mine défaite. On étendit Thraïn sur un lit de fortune et Ingold l'ausculta longuement. Son diagnostic n'encouragea guère les nains : le malade était privé de son avant-bras gauche, il souffrait de très nombreuses contusions et coupures, plusieurs côtes étaient brisées, mais la crainte du soigneur concernait d'éventuelles blessures internes indétectables – le dragon l'avait écrasé de son poids formidable. Un sang épais et sombre sourdait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il recommanda le repos comme seul remède, en dehors d'une décoction qui purifia l'air de la pièce et facilita la respiration de tous les malades. Gandalf fut même prié de remiser sa pipe alors que se prolongeait la veille nocturne.

Le magicien fut tenté d'aller monter la garde à l'extérieur pour y profiter des effets relaxants de l'herbe à pipe, mais il préféra rester avec ses camarades pour éviter tout dérapage. Les Nains ne montraient guère de reconnaissance pour les soins des Dùnedain. Les regards des gens de Dùrin portaient de lourds reproches envers les rôdeurs en raison de leur absence au moment critique face aux dragons. Gerry, qui avait veillé Thraïn comme un père alors qu'il se trouvait abandonné de tous, fut définitivement adopté comme Nain d'honneur. Il fut pressé de questions à propos d'Arathorn, mais, ne voulant rien dire, il afficha ne rien savoir. C'est au milieu de cette ambiance tendue qu'Arathorn, le dernier, rejoignit la compagnie. Le teint gris, il donnait l'impression d'avoir mené de durs combats –seule Bera se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de combats intérieurs. Le regard dans le vague, il tenait en main un rameau flétri et brisé comme s'il eût agit de son bien le plus précieux. Arathorn se laissa soigner et s'étendit, sans prononcer un seul mot.

La compagnie eut un sommeil de bien mauvaise qualité, les soigneurs veillant et les malades se réveillant fréquemment. A l'aube on déplora la perte de Frerin. Plus tard dans la journée ce fut Bafur qui succomba. Màr en larmes organisa l'érection de la sépulture des trois disparus, à l'écart dans une salle donnant sur l'avenue. Les Dùnedain se trouvèrent donc seuls avec une demi-douzaine de nains alités, complètement désemparés à la perspective de perdre leur chef. Cette période de confusion ne fut pas l'occasion de resserrer les liens de la communauté. Arathorn agissait de façon distante, donnant des ordres mais oubliant les avoir donnés. Gandalf remarqua que le Hobbit évitait absolument de se retrouver seul avec Arathorn, et en conçut quelques interrogations.

La nuit suivante, les soigneurs alertèrent la compagnie car Thraïn s'était éveillé. Il avait un peu parlé et accepté quelques cuillers de bouillon, avant de se rendormir. Un espoir ténu revint parmi les Nains malgré la mort de leurs camarades. Tous se rendormirent, mais l'esprit de Màr ne trouvait pas le repos. Le lendemain, Thraïn cracha un peu de sang et se plaignit de multiples douleurs. Mais il était suffisamment alerte pour entendre les craintes de Màr. Contre le conseil d'Ingold, le vieux Nain entreprit donc Thraïn et l'informa que le collier des Nains et son anneau étaient perdus.

Le visage de Thraïn se contracta, et le grand Nain fit mine de se lever. Aidé de deux jeunes Nains, il y parvint et lança à la cantonade :

-« Je suis le vainqueur de Scorba le dragon! Je suis le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne de Barum-Nahal ! Par le droit et la puissance de nos armes, je maudis quiconque a dépouillé ma personne et ma maison de nos trésors ! Je dénie au voleur toute jouissance de son larcin ! »

Sa malédiction ne nommait personne, mais ses regards dénonçaient Arathorn. On recoucha le grand Nain qui vomit à plusieurs reprises, sous l'œil anxieux de ses proches. Le visage d'Arathorn livide montrait des orbites gris – il avait accueilli les regards furibonds du mourant comme des gifles, sans faire mine d'y répondre.

X-X-X

La rupture était consommée entre les Dùnedain et les Nains. Dès le lendemain, les Nains décidaient, sous l'impulsion de Màr, de rejoindre leurs cousins des Monts du fer. Ils trouveraient là assistance et ressources. Désireux de quitter au plus vite la compagnie de leurs alliés douteux, le vieux Màr pensait agir pour le mieux, sans l'avis de feu Nàr ni même de Thraïn dont l'état se détériorait. Arathorn, par calcul, laissa les Nains prendre les devants, pour éviter tout esclandre à propos du trésor. Les Nains harnachèrent sur les poneys leurs compagnons blessés, et s'en furent cahin-caha, jurant de revenir en force sous le commandement d'un Thraïn rétabli. Les adieux furent courts, les rôdeurs montrant envers les Nains une réserve extrême par solidarité envers leur chef. Gerry vit avec peine s'éloigner les Nains, compagnons rudes mais fidèles, dont il avait pour un temps partagé les épreuves et les espoirs.

La colonne des Nains n'avait pas encore dépassé le troisième pont, qu'Arathorn donnait l'ordre du départ. Gandalf y consentit, mais une brève algarade l'opposa au Dùnadan, au sujet du meilleur itinéraire de retour. Ils optèrent, sur l'insistance du rôdeur, pour un chemin perdu dans les landes qui menait à un col rocailleux loin au sud-ouest de la montagne. Les mulets restants, une fois chargés de quelques coffres et des réserves encore disponibles, tous se mirent en route, le cœur lourd.

La troupe des Dùnedain que complétaient Bera, Gerry et Gandalf, franchit donc les ponts et dépassa les châtelets. Gerry s'était retourné et contemplait l'entrée majestueuse de Barum-Nahal, lorsqu'une petite grive vint se poser sur son épaule, sous le regard étonné de Gandalf. Comme l'oiseau caquetait frénétiquement, le Hobbit sentit un inexplicable frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Sous le regard perplexe d'Arathorn, le magicien tendit son index et y invita la grive. Ecoutant longuement, il déclara soudain :

-« Je n'aime pas cela ! Une trahison s'ourdit dans l'ombre ! »

Arathorn lui jeta un regard anxieux et coupable que le magicien saisit. Gandalf, qui pensait plutôt à une embuscade, ne tenta pas de démêler quel remord pesait sur le cœur du Dùnadan, car le temps lui manquait. On confia les trois mulets à Gerry, et tous les autres se ruèrent en silence sous les frondaisons, aiguillonnés par Gandalf qui pressentait un malheur irréparable.

Les rôdeurs dévalèrent furtivement les bois, courant d'un pied léger sur le tapis d'aiguilles de pins. Dans l'action et malgré l'insupportable douleur aux côtes, Arathorn avait retrouvé une âme de chef. Au sortir d'un bosquet, les rôdeurs eurent soudain l'ennemi en vue.

La compagnie des Nains était tombée dans une embuscade au fond d'un ravin. Les poneys terrorisés avaient jeté à terre la plupart des Nains qui gisaient dans la boue, corps immobiles ou tentant désespérément de s'écarter. Fràr et Gràr, abrités derrière un bloc de granit, tentaient de rallier derrière l'écran de leurs boucliers, leurs compagnons encore valides. Màr couvrait Thraïn inconscient de sa targe. Les Dùnedain virent un groupe de grands guerriers équipés de cuir sombre, descendre la pente, leurs armes au poing pour l'hallali. Mais une fourrure grise munie d'une gueule immense se dressait déjà au milieu des Nains, semant la mort et déchirant membres et nuques – un loup-garou les avait retrouvés !

-« Arrière ! », hurla Gandalf en s'élançant vers le monstre. Son épée s'enflamma d'une lueur mortelle en quittant le fourreau. Les Dùnedain suivirent au cri de « Arnor ! »

Il était temps. Une brume sombre baignait déjà le fond du ravin comme les eaux marécageuses inondent et infectent de saines cultures. Une torpeur maladive avait saisi les Nains touchés par la vapeur corrompue. En pleine journée, le monstre hurla et montra les crocs mais ne sut pas faire face au courroux du magicien. Il s'éclipsa, laissant les éclaireurs de la forêt noire aux prises avec les Dùnedain. La fureur des rôdeurs fut la plus implacable – ils annihilèrent le premier rang et tombèrent comme la foudre sur le second. Arathorn révéla la puissance de son bras vengeur. Animé d'une force intérieure décuplée par on ne sait quel aiguillon, il s'enfonça dans les rangs adverses, chacun de ses coups portant une blessure mortelle. A sa suite, ses Hommes repoussèrent la horde ennemie, appuyés par les quelques Nains valides. Le Dùnadan ressentait pleinement la puissance de l'anneau de Thror sourdre dans ses membres - toute douleur s'effaçait, ses liges assemblés frappaient et feintaient avec une coordination et une précision inégalée, confiants dans son commandement et dans sa valeur.

La compagnie parvenait victorieuse au sommet de la côte. Un cri de détresse retentit dans leurs dos – le loup-garou, qu'on avait cru en fuite, avait contourné les lignes pour frapper le Roi Nain. Mais Màr veillait et il tomba avant que Thraïn ne pût être frappé. Alors le déluge s'abattit sur le monstre. Une grande ourse, l'écume aux lèvres, surgit dans son dos et happa le loup par la nuque. Un flot de sang noir jaillit et le monstre lâcha sa proie. Pourtant sa force de dix Hommes lui permit de se dégager, projetant l'ourse dans les taillis. Loup et Ourse de retrouvèrent en garde, face à face.

Arathorn, voyant la ligne de ses ennemis défaite et clairsemée, prit un risque et occit leur chef d'une botte audacieuse, puis ordonna la poursuite des survivants qui se débandaient. Gandalf reporta alors son attention sur le monstre – accompagné du rôdeur, il s'élança aux côtés de Bera. Alors le loup-garou céda. Cerné de toutes parts, prenant coup sur blessure, il dut reculer toujours plus loin, jusqu'à s'enfuir dans les bois, poursuivi par l'ourse et le magicien.

Arathorn s'arrêta alors, mû par une inspiration de rédemption. Il se retira de l'assaut et courut au chevet de Thraïn. La valeur au combat lui avait rappelé le sens de l'honneur – il allait rendre à Thraïn les trésors de sa maison.

Lorsqu'il parvint au ravin, il dut d'abord tirer des ombres les corps inanimés des Nains qui baignaient dans une lourde brume, sordide et repoussante. Il traina les corps sur le talus, les plaçant tête en haut pour libérer leurs voies aériennes. Pour certains il dut prodiguer les gestes de ranimation tant les victimes lui semblaient faibles, au teint terreux et sans tonus. Il fit de même avec Màr dont le corps sans connaissance gisait en travers de Thraïn, puis avec le grand Nain lui-même.

Le chef nain respirait à grand peine. Arathorn s'agenouilla près de lui en grimaçant de douleur et retira l'anneau de son propre doigt. Il mobilisa toute sa force d'âme pour prendre la paume de Thraïn et présenter le bijou devant son annulaire. La pierre brillait de mille éclats au soleil. Renoncer au pouvoir qui s'offrait lui était apparu comme une trahison envers son peuple. A présent, sacrifier la droiture de sa maison en privant de son héritage une lignée encore plus ancienne, lui semblait indigne. Plus que tout il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer pour toujours le poids d'un tel pouvoir pour son peuple. Pourtant abandonner un tel potentiel lui était maintenant bien difficile…

Il renonça au pouvoir, glissa l'anneau sur le doigt de Thraïn et fut pris d'une douleur intense.

X-X-X

Ses compagnons partis en avant les armes à la main, Gerry se retrouva seul, retenant avec ses petits bras de Hobbit une succession de trois mules attachées les unes aux autres. Il resta coi quelques secondes, tachant de s'orienter par les bruits qui l'entouraient. En fin de compte le Hobbit décida d'emporter les montures jusqu'à la lisière du bois devant lui, où il pourrait les maintenir cachées tout en observant les environs plus efficacement. En chemin Gerry trouva des vêtements de peau déchirés, et devina qu'il s'agissait des loques laissées par Bera. Il les ramassa et les rangea bien en vue, parmi les paquets de la première mule, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

A l'orée du bois notre Hobbit attacha solidement les mules. Il fit bien car quelques secondes après, un hurlement lupin les fit sursauter et tenter de s'enfuir. Les cris de guerre de ses camarades suivirent aussitôt. Gerry saisit sa fronde et s'avança lentement, désirant aider ses camarades mais répugnant à laisser les montures sans protection et surveillance. Assez loin sur sa gauche, des rugissements d'ours couvraient des glapissements honnis. Soudain il sursauta, pris d'une suée froide sous le coup de la surprise : la petite grive d'Arathorn avait frôlé son oreille de l'aile. L'animal voletait au-dessus et devant lui. Le Hobbit la suivit dans cette direction.

Le Hobbit se faufila entre les bruyères, ramassant au passage des éclats de pierres tranchantes. Au détour d'un bloc de granite rose, il vit sur la crête suivante, un archer bander son arc vers une cible située entre lui et le Hobbit, dans le fossé. L'Homme vêtu de sombre portait un attirail de cuir noir qui lui rappela les malandrins de Thalion. Gerry arma son tir, visa et atteignit l'archer dans l'œil.

Mais la flèche vola et atteignit sa cible. L'archer s'écroula mort comme Arathorn poussait un cri aigu de douleur. Trois autres archers se révélèrent au sommet de la crête. Arathorn, se tordant de douleur, saisit le large bouclier qui avait servi de pavois pour transporter le corps de Thraïn, et s'en abrita. Trois flèches s'y plantèrent, alors que l'archer le plus en vue lâchait son arme et couvrait de ses mains sa tête en sang. Arathorn ne tenta pas de retirer la flèche fichée profondément dans le côté droit de son abdomen, juste sous les côtes. Risquant un œil par-dessus le pavois, il vit les deux adversaires restants décontenancés par la menace d'un tireur embusqué. Jugulant sa douleur et saisissant sa chance, il bondit aussitôt avec les forces qui lui restaient. Comme Gerry atteignait à l'épaule un archer qui tentait de bander son arme, Arathorn abattait son camarade avant de les achever tous deux.

Alors survint une nouvelle vague d'assaillants - des rôdeurs noirs précédés d'un sombre nuage. Malgré une vaillante résistance, le Dùnadan, sévèrement affaibli, succomba sous le nombre. Enveloppé de la répugnante et cruelle vapeur, Gerry fit de son mieux pour abattre les ennemis de son seigneur, mais il fut bientôt réduit à concentrer ses forces sur sa propre respiration pour ne point s'effondrer.

Enfin il reprit ses esprits, l'oreille tirée par une petite grive. Les rôdeurs noirs avaient disparu. Gerry s'approcha avec précaution d'Arathorn qui gisait au sol. De multiples blessures béaient, d'où s'épanchait sa vie. Autour de lui gisaient les corps d'une douzaine d'assaillants. Le carquois du Dùnadan gisait vide au milieu de son contenu éparpillé. Le rameau, gage de la Dame, gisait parmi les flèches et l'arc brisé. Un bouton blanc pointait à l'extrémité, dérisoire témoin de vie sur la branche flétrie. Gerry en larmes épongea le visage d'Arathorn et vida la réserve de feuilles médicinales du Dùnadan sur ses blessures, tentant maladroitement de les bander.

Arathorn ouvrit les yeux, sourit et lui dit d'un ton paisible :

-« Vous devrez suivre l'enseignement de ma Dame. Il serait bon que mon fidèle écuyer soit à même de soigner ses camarades… »

Gerry redoublant de pleurs, Arathorn l'interrompit :

-« Je me trouve au-delà de toute possibilité de guérison, Maître Touque. Soyez courageux et prenez en gage les dernières volontés de votre roi… »

Comme Gerry effondré ne pouvait rien répondre, Arathorn déglutit avec difficulté et poursuivit :

-« En fin de compte mon choix fut vain ou trop tardif. Ils ont emmené Thraïn avec son anneau… »

Gerry tressaillit. Voilà donc la confirmation ultime de ce que cherchaient ces étrangers. Sans la présence de cet anneau de puissance des Nains, lui-même aurait certainement été découvert et emmené par les terribles loups-garous. Et cela était encore possible…

-« … mais ils ont omis de me prendre ceci… »

Le Dùnadan montrait le collier des Nains, caché sous sa tunique.

-« Allons, mon jeune ami, cachez ce bijoux, mettez-le en lieu sûr. Vous allez le rendre aux Nains, en leur présentant les excuses d'un ami. Mais rappelez-leur notre lien d'alliance… que les deux rois ne disparaissent pas en vain. C'est là l'essentiel… Mais Gandalf vous y aidera… »

Gerry obtempéra. Comme il retirait le somptueux collier du cou du rôdeur, la prestance et la diction de ce dernier s'envolèrent, comme si un voile de douleur éternelle s'abattait sur le mourant.

-« Il faut vouloir vivre et savoir mourir.3 Mais comme il est dur de renoncer aux délices d'un retour d'espérance et de gloire vers un foyer aimant. Je vous souhaite de connaître cette joie, maître Hobbit. »

Il s'adressa alors à la petite grive qui sauta sur sa poitrine meurtrie :

-« Tu vas aider Gerry, et le mener à Imladris. Là tu conteras notre geste à la reine… »

Après un long silence le Dùnadan prononça ces dernières paroles :

-« Apportez à ma Dame, avec le témoignage du seul amour de ma vie, l'assurance que je pars la conscience en paix, d'avoir œuvré pour le bien de mon peuple en réparant mes fautes. Dites à Gandalf que je lui pardonne d'avoir détourné mon expédition. Il avait raison et aurait dû être notre capitaine dans cette affaire. Puisse ma chute enseigner cela à mes héritiers… »

Le souffle rauque s'arrêta.

X-X-X

La compagnie finit par se rassembler dans le ravin, alors que le crépuscule baignait les cieux de lueurs de sang. Ils avaient été attaqués par des groupes dispersés de rôdeurs noirs. Gandalf fit un grand tour pour s'assurer du sort de chacun. Il ramena Ingold et Fràr, qu'il arracha des mains des derniers ennemis. Les survivants firent le macabre compte des pertes de cette horrible bataille. Gràr, le frère de Fràr, avait péri sous les coups de cimeterre d'un Homme sombre. Les infortunés Forin et Krorin, déjà blessés à Barum-Nahal, avaient succombé empoisonnés par un horrible nuage sombre. Gandalf soupçonnait une magie noire, dont il supputa l'origine. Arathorn et Màr semblaient avoir trouvé la mort en protégeant le corps de Thraïn, qui était introuvable. Les Dùnedain Hirgon et Gilhael furent trouvés hérissés de flèches empoisonnées.

Gandalf se risqua à faire un feu autour duquel se regroupèrent les survivants. Seuls se trouvaient là Gandalf, Bera, Fràr, Norin, Dwalor et Ingold, qui écoutaient avidement le Hobbit conter les derniers moments d'Arathorn. Au terme de son récit, une certaine flamme regagna le cœur des Nains. Norin se leva :

« Le Roi de Barum-Nahal a été enlevé ! Notre chef Màr, qui le suppléait, nous avait mis en garde contre Arathorn et sa cupidité. Il est mort à présent mais nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé les trésors que portait Thraïn lorsqu'il fut abattu par le dragon. Si Thraïn avait disposé de ces biens pour nous rallier, jamais une troupe de brigands n'auraient pu venir à bout de nos forces. Il a été odieusement trahi !»

Gandalf écoutait avec tristesse le Nain égrainer des accusations que le magicien avait lui-même formulées par-devers lui. Norin se leurrait sans doute à propos des vertus de l'anneau de la tribu de Dùrin et du collier des Nains – mais il était certain qu'une compagnie unie autour de leur dépositaire légitime aurait mieux résisté à l'assaut. Aussi imputait-il la responsabilité de leur défaite finale à l'auteur du vol, qui ne pouvait être qu'Arathorn dans l'esprit des Nains.

-« Selon toute vraisemblance, Thraïn est encore vivant, déclara Gandalf. Nos assaillants ne se seraient pas donné la peine de l'emmener et de le transporter dans son état, pour le tuer ensuite. Je suppose qu'ils cherchaient le Roi et les trésors de sa maison, et ont tout emporté… »

Devant les attaques répétées des Nains, le pauvre Gerry temporisa, rappelant qu'il avait vu Arathorn défendre Thraïn et en mourir.

- « Votre chef était encore vivant lorsque les rôdeurs noirs s'en sont emparés, dit-il. Il faut aller à son secours ! »

Mais les soupçons envers Arathorn étaient trop bien ancrés dans l'esprit des Nains. Fràr rappela les multiples occasions au cours desquelles les deux chefs s'étaient opposés et leur animosité personnelle avait éclaté au grand jour. Norin fit mine de fouiller le corps d'Arathorn, mais Ingold s'interposa les armes à la main.

Gandalf les sépara, la mort dans l'âme. L'immense succès que constituait la destruction des deux dragons des monts de brume, et des rejetons inattendus d'un œuf de dragon, s'effaçait devant les victimes et le désastre de l'alliance avortée des Dùnedain et du peuple de Dùrin. Le magicien s'en estimait en partie responsable, bien qu'il soupçonnât quelque secret protégé par le Hobbit. Gerry chercha auprès de lui de l'aide pour ramener les Nains à une disposition d'esprit favorable, mais cela renforça la suspicion de Gandalf et le rendit inquisiteur. Aussi notre Hobbit se garda-t-il d'avouer la faute d'Arathorn et conserva momentanément le collier des Nains. Non pas qu'il estimât pouvoir sauver l'alliance des Nains et des Dùnedain. Mais il répugnait à accroître la culpabilité de son seigneur, aux yeux de ses détracteurs comme à ceux de ses fidèles.

Pourtant Gerry avait attisé la curiosité du magicien, qui se remémorait à présent le regard chargé de culpabilité que lui avait lancé Arathorn plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'un magicien veut découvrir un secret, il abandonne rarement son projet. Lorsqu'il en soupçonne l'existence par des indices convergents et en connait déjà les prémisses, il est bien rare qu'il ne parvienne pas à ses fins. Mais lorsqu'il pressent un sujet d'importance capitale, le magicien fond sur sa proie avec toutes les ressources de l'intelligence, de la ruse, de la persuasion et, s'il le faut vraiment, de l'intimidation. Gandalf attira le Hobbit à l'écart et le questionna derechef :

- « Mon cher Hobbit ! Vous portez un fardeau trop lourd pour vous ! Voulez-vous vous en ouvrir à moi ?»

- Et pourquoi vous parlerais-je de mes secrets ou de mes serments ? Vous n'avez aucunement l'intention de m'aider. Ou du moins n'est-ce en rien votre but premier. Vous poursuivez des objectifs propres, quoi qu'il en coûte à votre entourage ! Sous couvert de me soulager, vous tentez de profiter de ma faiblesse et de votre autorité pour me faire avouer des choses que j'ai promis de tenir secrètes. Vous ne pouvez en l'occurrence en mesurer les conséquences ! Il va pour une fois vous falloir me faire confiance, à moi ! »

Surpris par cette tirade véhémente, Gandalf ne resta cependant pas longtemps bouche bée. Notre Hobbit, d'ordinaire si conciliant, avait eu une réaction si violente que le magicien put en déduire beaucoup, mais non toutce que le Hobbit désirait cacher. Gandalf avait saisi qu'Arathorn était l'auteur d'une félonie qui entachait le prestige de Thraïn il avait également compris que le Hobbit savait de quoi il retournait mais ne trahirait pas son seigneur. En outre le magicien pressentait que cette félonie avait un lien avec la présence de leurs assaillants. Il décida immédiatement de changer d'approche :

-« Vous avez mûri, mon cher Gerry ! Et vous avez raison : j'oublie trop souvent que je ne suis pas le seul à faire face aux difficultés. Je vais vous faire part de mon dilemme. Ainsi vous jugerez vous-même de ce que vous pouvez me dire pour m'aider. En êtes-vous d'accord ? »

Traité en adulte pour la première fois, le Hobbit ne put refuser et acquiesça. Le magicien poursuivit donc :

-« Je ne comprends pas ce que recherchent nos assaillants, qui nous poursuivent depuis de longs milles avec un acharnement troublant. J'ai d'abord imaginé qu'ils cherchaient à m'atteindre, moi. Puis j'ai cru que c'était vous. Enfin je m'aperçois qu'après nous avoir rejoints, ils enlèvent Thraïn, le descendant de Dùrin, en mobilisant et en sacrifiant une troupe nombreuse. Si je savais pourquoi ils l'ont enlevé, je pourrais peut-être imaginer un stratagème pour sauver Thraïn. Que pouvez-vous me dire ? »

Gerry ne voyait aucun moyen de renseigner Gandalf sans dénoncer son seigneur. Notre Hobbit soupesa donc, dans la balance de son jeune esprit, les conséquences d'un manquement à sa parole contre les chances de venir en aide au grand Nain.

-« Je voudrais d'abord que vous me promettiez de ne parler à personne de ce que je vais vous dire !

- Je vous le promets ! », répondit gravement le magicien.

Gerry avoua alors ce qu'Arathorn avait dérobé à Thraïn après le combat contre le dragon, puis ce qui était advenu lorsqu'il avait tenté de les lui rendre. Ces révélations ouvrirent des perspectives au magicien, qui pour la première fois réalisa que Thraïn portait ouvertement un des anciens anneaux de puissance, l'un de ceux qui furent jadis donnés aux Seigneurs nains. Il resta longuement silencieux, ses yeux brillants reflétant les rouages alertes de son intense réflexion, puis il ajouta :

-« Gerry, je vous remercie pour votre confiance. En vérité vous m'avez grandement aidé, car je sais maintenant avec précision la raison pour laquelle Thraïn était visé en personne. Et cela va guider mes pas pour le tirer d'affaire, si nous le pouvons encore… »

Un anneau de puissance était donc reparu dans le nord, et une puissance maligne l'avait découvert. Mais les révélations de Gerry n'expliquaient pas pourquoi les rôdeurs noirs s'étaient intéressés à Gerry et lui-même à partir de Thalion. Le magicien reviendrait à ce mystère plus tard. Pour l'heure il avait ample matière à réfléchir et décider :

-« Ainsi Arathorn fut sauvé en fin de compte. J'en suis heureux ! Par bonheur il n'eut pas le temps de remettre le collier des Nains à Thraïn… Vous voici donc dépositaire d'un bien lourd fardeau, comme je l'avais deviné. Mais vous ne pouvez le restituer sans déclencher une inimitié irrémédiable entre les Dùnedain d'Arnor et les Nains de Dùrin. Peut-être le pourrons-nous plus tard. Mais pour le moment il me faut diriger mes pas vers de grands périls. Je voudrais donc que vous conserviez ce bijou pour moi, et le remettiez à maître Elrond. »

Gerry était tellement soulagé que l'anneau de Thraïn évitât de parler du sien, qu'il ne songea même pas à proposer au magicien de prendre lui-même le collier en garde. Pourtant il ressentait une sourde culpabilité à le conserver, et s'en ouvrit à Gandalf. Le vieil Homme sourit tristement et répondit au Hobbit alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs camarades :

- « Dites-vous bien que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui arrive ! Lorsque cessera la litanie des pensées qui vous rongent, vous réaliserez que personne ne viendra vous relever de ce jugement paralysant que vous vous imposez avec un brin de complaisance.

- Mais suffit-il de se déclarer soi-même non-coupable ?

- Vous ne ferez pas de prodige, et l'on n'en attend point de vous. Vos proches, ceux qui comptent pour vous et comptent sur vous, vous verront décider et réaliser ce que vous pouvez avec les moyens dont vous disposez. Alors vous serez responsable. Vous rendez-vous compte que c'est là en fin de compte la raison pour laquelle nous avons entrepris ce voyage ?

- Mais que faire lorsque le nécessaire parait insuffisant ?

- Puissiez-vous trouver la sérénité d'accepter les choses que vous ne pouvez changer, le courage de changer ce qui est à votre portée, et la sagesse d'en connaître la différence !4

- Comment déterminer ce qui doit être fait ?

- A chacun sa méthode ! Les sages regardent loin, les fous encore plus loin. Mais je vous suggère de vous fier d'abord à votre cœur. Pour les raisons que nous avons évoquées, je vous confierai demain à Ingold. Dormez tranquille à présent… »

Gerry s'endormit d'un sommeil inquiet et les autres s'enveloppèrent pour la nuit. Gandalf quant à lui veilla jusqu'à l'aube, environné de bouffées de fumées et l'esprit aux aguets.

Le lendemain dès les premières lueurs, les Nains construisirent une sépulture de fortune à leurs compagnons. Ils annoncèrent sommairement et avec un air de défi, qu'ils partaient à la poursuite des ravisseurs de leur chef. Gandalf soupira et prit la parole :

-« De nombreux maux nous ont frappés ces derniers jours. Il reste un mince espoir de sauver Thraïn, aussi vais-je vous accompagner. J'enjoins Gerry et Ingold de retourner à Imladris pour informer Elrond de l'issue de notre expédition. Mais vous, chère Bera, quel sera votre choix ? »

Bera était plongée dans une apathie complète depuis le départ d'Arathorn. Le lever du soleil lui apporta un peu de sérénité – elle fit le vœu solennel de lui fournir une sépulture digne d'un roi. Aussi, après avoir aidé Ingold à enterrer ses deux compagnons Dùnedain, s'opposa-t-elle fermement à ce qu'Arathorn fût étendu à leurs côtés. Elle garda longtemps un ressentiment contre les Nains, car Gerry lui cacha, par pure bonté, les agissements dont son amour s'était rendu coupable. Aussi, de nombreuses années après, les Bearnides conserveraient-ils une méfiance instinctive et une sourde prévention contre les Nains.

X-X-X

Ainsi la compagnie se sépara-t-elle par une journée grise et triste, dépouillée de la joie du succès et endeuillée de nombreux membres. Gandalf conduisit les Nains vers l'est.

-« Gardez-vous bien, maître Hobbit !, dit-il à Gerry au moment du départ. Ne laissez pas votre cœur devenir froid ou désespéré. Pensez à votre capitaine lorsque vous serez au calme, avec une bonne pipe.

Prenant la voie orientale découverte par les Dùnedain, Gandalf mena les Nains dans l'espoir d'intercepter les ravisseurs de Thraïn. Ce périple le mènera jusqu'aux portes de Dol Gûldur, mais cela est une autre histoire.

Bera chargea la dépouille d'Arathorn sur le dos d'un mulet, puis Gerry et les provisions sur un autre, et suivit Ingold vers l'occident. La pluie fine masquait leurs larmes comme ils s'esquivaient furtivement parmi les bruyères où naguère ils chassaient avec tant d'espoir. Le Dùnadan progressait de son pas long et lent, guidant la monture de Gerry qui inspectait sans cesse les alentours. Bera les suivait sans desserrer les lèvres, concentrée sur son vœu. L'orage les surprit en fin de soirée, et c'est trempés qu'ils établirent un bivouac à l'abri relatif d'une combe. Bera ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, poursuivie en esprit par des ennemis fantomatiques qui achevaient Arathorn encore et encore.

Dès l'aube les compagnons repartirent sous la fine pluie qui avait fini par les tremper entièrement. Au cours de la morne journée, la bruine cessa enfin et la température baissa au point que les compagnons durent établir un feu pour réchauffer Hommes et bêtes. Bera scrutant alentours déclara :

-« Je n'aime pas cela. La pluie nous avait soustraits à toute poursuite. Nous venons de nous signaler à plusieurs lieues à la ronde.

- Il nous faut d'abord survivre. Nous ne pouvons l'éviter. », conclut Ingold en montrant le Hobbit grelottant sous des couvertures humides.

Le départ suivant les mena le long de pentes neigeuses de plus en plus abruptes, au flanc d'une arête montagneuse courant du nord au sud. Le vent forcit lentement et la température continua de s'abaisser, tandis que défilaient vers l'est de gros nuages anthracite. Bera scrutait maintenant sans cesse en arrière. Elle confia son inquiétude au rôdeur qui la rassura :

-« Nous sommes en effet visibles sur ces pentes claires. En revanche nous pouvons nous aussi, repérer nos ennemis de loin. »

Le petit groupe persévéra dans le froid et les coups de vent glacés, grimpant à flanc de montagne, le plus souvent vers le sud. Le sentier était souvent recouvert de glace et de coulées de neige. Mais la science du rôdeur et l'instinct de la Bearnide les gardèrent sur la bonne piste. La température baissa encore et la neige se mit à tomber. Même les mulets devant être protégés, Ingold les drapa d'une toile cirée. La pénombre les avait enveloppés depuis deux longues heures lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin un espace à peu près plat. Bera creusa une large tranchée à flanc de pente, en repoussant la neige pour en faire des murs protecteurs. L'esprit engourdi par le froid, Gerry s'imagina un ours du grand nord excavant sa tanière pour protéger ses petits. Ingold compléta l'abri par des toiles cirées liées de lanières de cuir. Enfin les trois compagnons et les deux montures s'abritèrent dans la tente de fortune. Il était temps ! Un vent extrême se leva, qui rabotait l'espace plat sur lequel ils se trouvaient, et amoncela de la neige sur les pentes autour d'eux, durant toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, Ingold dégagea une sortie hors de la tente. Un soleil radieux inondait la chaine de montagnes autour d'eux. Les compagnons sortirent pour se dégourdir les jambes, s'orienter et profiter de la lumière. Ils eurent la sensation de se trouver non loin du sommet du monde. Ils avaient rejoint un petit col qui passait l'une des arêtes des montagnes de brume. Immédiatement au nord et au sud se poursuivait en s'élevant la crête acérée que venait interrompre la plate-forme étroite qu'ils occupaient. Les rayons matinaux révélèrent qu'une importante couche de neige avait recouvert les hauteurs, même si la neige semblait déjà fondre en contrebas. Ils observèrent au nord-est le grand cône de Barum-Nahal, éternellement environné de vapeurs. A l'orient se succédaient des cimes, dont l'alignement les empêchait de contempler la vallée de l'Anduin, à présent trop éloignée. Par contre, le panorama occidental était par chance particulièrement dégagé. Ingold leur décrivit le paysage, son ton mélancolique rehaussé de quelques notes d'espoir à la vue de sa patrie.

-« Au nord-ouest vous voyez se déployer la grande chaine qui fut autrefois la frontière méridionale du royaume ennemi d'Angmar. Ses pentes sont infestées d'orques et mon peuple les surveille en permanence. Au sud-ouest se poursuit la grande chaine des monts de brume jusqu'aux vallées de l'ancien Rhudaur, aujourd'hui peuplées de trolls que chassent sans répit pon peuple et les belles gens de la vallée cachée. »

Le Dùnadan fit une pause en inspirant profondément l'air frais mais parfumé qu'une petite brise lui portait d'occident :

-« Je pense que les vallées noyées de brume qui se trouvent devant nous pourraient être la source de la Fontgrise qui mène à nos demeures. Nous avons enfin trouvé la voie que mon Seigneur Arathorn recherchait activement. Je suppose qu'à présent, cette découverte ne nous sert plus de rien…

- Au contraire !, s'écria Bera, le visage ému et le cœur serré. Je fais vœu de mettre mon bien-aimé en terre ici même, sentinelle des peuples libres au cœur des espaces sauvages. Ainsi gardera-t-il « jusqu'au retour du roi » la route que son cœur avait si ardemment souhaitée pour son peuple ! »

Le Dùnadan, partagé entre la déférence pour la jeune fille éplorée et ses devoirs envers son chef, se convainquit que c'était là un dernier hommage à rendre au chef des rôdeurs d'Arnor. Soudain Gerry repéra, haut dans le ciel, une majestueuse paire d'ailes qui planaient dans l'air limpide. Bera jugea que c'était là un excellent présage. Ingold se demanda si le premier des Valar leur accordait son assentiment par le biais de son messager5. Puis le grand aigle vira soudain vers le nord-est et s'éloigna.

Après un court repas, les compagnons démontèrent la tente et creusèrent la neige jusqu'au roc. La suite demanda un effort colossal, mais des ciseaux de Nain et la persévérance des deux guerriers en deuil en vinrent finalement à bout : une tombe fut aménagée entre deux rochers.

Ingold et Gerry firent une courte toilette du mort et le disposèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, les pieds tournés vers l'Arnor, comme pour lui assurer un heureux retour. Les compagnons se recueillirent un instant autour de lui, évoquant les moments de grandeur ou de joie qu'ils avaient connus ensemble, les psalmodiant comme l'inspiration leur venait. Bera déposa sur sa poitrine de petites figurines de paille confectionnées à la hâte, représentant la famille du défunt, ainsi que l'effigie d'un ours, qu'elle plaça à côté de lui, à l'écart de la famille. Gerry déposa de petits asphodèles qu'il avait cueillis dans la vallée de l'Anduin et qui avaient séché, oubliés dans sa poche. Enfin la Bearnide se leva et trancha une grande mèche de ses longs cheveux, qu'elle jeta dans la tombe. Puis les compagnons ensevelirent leur chef. Ils avaient réservé un bouclier présentant une bosse très prononcée et recouverte d'une couche d'argent qui étincelait au soleil. Bera et Ingold le fixèrent au sommet du tumulus de rochers amoncelés sur le mort. Ainsi la passe d'Arathorn pourrait briller les jours de beau temps, guidant les voyageurs vers une heureuse destination.

Comme Gerry, éreinté, nourrissait les mules qui n'avaient rien pu dénicher sous l'épaisse couche de glace, il embrassa le panorama autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il aperçut un point sombre sur le versant oriental de la crête, au loin vers le nord, son cœur sursauta. Quand il se fut persuadé que le point se mouvait à grande vitesse dans sa direction, il fut pris d'un horrible pressentiment. Il prévint ses camarades qui, après un moment d'incrédulité, se rangèrent à son avis et se concertèrent rapidement. On confia les mules à Gerry. Le Hobbit approcha de la pente occidentale et regarda dans le gouffre. Le dévers s'accentuait rapidement, aboutissant en contrebas à un précipice vertigineux. La piste partait sur la gauche, vers le sud, puis oscillait en quelques lacets sur une pente assez raide, avant de rejoindre une zone moins dangereuse portant les premières végétations herbeuses quelques arpents plus bas.

La colère avait pris Bera. Ses vêtements de cuir délacés gisaient sur la tombe d'Arathorn. La grande Ourse tournait sans relâche autour de la tombe, les yeux injectés de sang et l'écume aux lèvres. Ingold s'était reculé, incertain à présent de l'humeur de leur dangereuse compagne. Il arma son arc et se posta de façon à surveiller l'approche du sentier oriental. En effet, un être difforme, les membres longs d'un Homme dégingandé mais puissants comme ceux d'un fauve, arpentait le dévers en hésitant entre la station debout et le galop.

-« Le voilà ! », dit Ingold en tirant sa flèche, qui ricocha sur le pelage dru en occasionnant à peine une estafilade.

Le monstre poussa un grognement de hargne et bondit à l'assaut. Ingold lâcha une autre flèche – Il s'agissait des projectiles d'Arathorn, à la pointe en mithril – qui se ficha dans l'épaule du monstre. Ingold avait espéré tirer son épée après avoir lâché son arc, mais le loup-garou ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le rôdeur n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté pour éviter l'assaut – dans la pente orientale. Ce réflexe désempara un instant le loup que Bera attaqua par surprise – elle saisit le monstre par l'échine, le souleva, et le projeta violemment en tordant le corps monstrueux, qui s'écrasa quelques pieds en contrebas dans des jappements de chien battu. Ingold, son épée à la main, attaqua le monstre dans la pente. Il lui infligea une blessure au museau mais fut balayé d'un violent coup d'antérieur. Le rôdeur lâcha son épée qui dévala la pente glacée, et il eut bien du mal à éviter la chute, tant il était sonné.

Bera fondit sur le loup – une masse indistincte de crocs et de griffes en fureur dégringola jusqu'à une terrasse de roche au flanc de la montagne, laissant une trainée sanglante dans la neige. Les grognements continuaient lorsqu'Ingold reprit ses esprits. Il descendit vers les deux fauves aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-parcours, les grognements cessèrent et le monstre éleva son hideux museau pour émettre un sinistre hurlement de victoire.

- « A Elbereth Elentari », cria-t-il en lançant son œuf sur le monstre.

Le projectile avait pris feux alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché sa cible. En heurtant la fourrure, l'œuf se répandit en liquides enflammés et visqueux qui embrasèrent le loup en un instant. Mais une sorte de noyau, à présent noir, subsistait de l'œuf et collait à la peau du monstre, puis lui brûlait les entrailles en y pénétrant. Le loup bascula dans la pente, hurlant et se débattant pour se débarrasser de ce fléau. Quelques instants plus tard, une explosion ébranla le flanc de la montagne - le loup-garou fut déchiqueté en morceaux sanglants. Une avalanche emporta alors les combattants et recouvrit la montagne d'un épais voile d'oubli.

Après ces faits d'arme, on raconta longtemps que le col de l'aigle était gardé par des ennemis des ténèbres, des spectres de lumière qui lançaient d'immenses ours aux trousses des gobelins et des choses mauvaises.

1 Que le dragon soit la victime du feu !

2 Le cordial d'Imladris

3 Napoléon Bonaparte

4 Prière de la sérénité. Origine inconnue. Peut-être St-Thomas-d'Aquin.

5 Thoron, l'aigle en Sindarin, pourrait être la racine distinctive du nom Arathorn, « Grand aigle ». Aussi l'apparition d'un aigle, le messager du Vala Manwë, seigneur du ciel et des vents est-elle un signe important et particulièrement évocateur pour un Dùnadan lettré.


	17. Aires et envolées

Chapitre 16 – Aires et envolées

Notre Hobbit tenait solidement les deux mulets. Il n'était pas sujet au vertige, mais la dénivellation à ses pieds ne laissait pas de l'impressionner. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait terriblement chaud malgré la brise des cimes qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il se retourna pudiquement lorsque Bera fit mine de se dévêtir, puis attendit tandis que la grande ourse rassemblait ses forces. Nerveux, il s'assura que sa dague était à portée de sa main. Les montures s'agitant de plus en plus, l'une d'elles perdit la toile cirée qu'Ingold avait pliée et ajoutée à son chargement. Gerry la ramassa, et entreprit de la ranger solidement, ayant eu la démonstration que cet équipement pouvait leur sauver la vie. C'est alors que vibra l'arc d'Ingold et retentit le hurlement du monstre blessé.

Ces mules étaient de bons animaux, dociles et doux, qui aimaient leurs maîtres et dont le Hobbit s'était souvent occupé. Mais un loup-garou affamé et furieux fut une trop grande épreuve pour leur maigre courage. Terrorisées, les mules détalèrent au premier grondement, s'élançant sur l'étroit sentier couvert de glace. Gerry n'avait pas terminé de fixer la toile cirée. Empêtré dans les lanières de cuir, il tomba à terre et fut traîné sur la glace par les animaux lancés dans un galop à l'équilibre incertain. Et ce qui ne pouvait manquer d'arriver se produisit : les mules dérapèrent et furent précipitées dans la pente, entraînant Gerry avec elles.

Dégringolant le dévers, il vit du coin de l'œil des rapaces tourner dans le firmament.

-« Les charognards n'ont pas perdu de temps ! », se dit-il furtivement.

Mais la pensée de becs répugnants lacérant sa chair morte au pied du précipice, le révolta. Il focalisa sa volonté et il gagna un instant l'espoir de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il saisit sa dague et coupa le cuir qui le liait à la toile et à la mule. Puis il entreprit, toujours dévalant la pente, de freiner sa descente en plantant la dague dans la glace. Il parvint à piquer l'arme dans la paroi, mais la secousse fut si forte qu'il dut lâcher son arme. Son dernier espoir approchait à grande vitesse : une congère accumulée en forme de grosse dune au bord du précipice, pourrait peut-être l'arrêter. Les mains en sang, il manœuvra pour y aboutir.

La congère n'était pas de neige, mais de glace vive. Quelques secondes plus tard, notre Hobbit s'envolait en une gracieuse parabole, propulsé dans les airs comme par un tremplin, tandis que les mules sombraient dans le précipice.

Gerry ferma les yeux et se prépara pour sa dernière randonnée. Des scènes de son enfance virevoltèrent dans son esprit, enchaînant rapidement veillées, chapardages, banquets et lutineries, ou superposant des visages marquants tels que ceux de Gandalf, de son père le Thain, d'Arathorn ou de proches parents. Une certaine amertume dominait ses humeurs lorsqu'il perdit connaissance sous le choc - aucun visage féminin ne s'était imposé à lui. Une constellation de minois ravissants et souriants, s'était fondue en une Hobbite fade et sans personnalité propre.

Alors que Gerry plongeait vers la mort, un grand aigle le saisit au vol de ses serres puissantes. La violente secousse plongea le Hobbit dans l'inconscient. Le majestueux rapace s'éleva dans une rafale d'air sifflant et emmena Gerry jusqu'à son aire.

Il faut vous dire que les grands aigles furent une puissante et noble race, qui peupla les aires montagneuses depuis les débuts du monde. Planant haut dans les cieux du nord, ils incarnaient la liberté des grands espaces et l'élévation des peuples libres. Au temps jadis, ils se rangèrent aux côtés des Elfes pour combattre les dragons volants, dont ils furent toujours les adversaires les plus acharnés. On dit que le Roi des aigles, le grand Thorondor, pouvait s'élever au firmament, embrasser du regard toute la Terre du Milieu et en surveiller la contrée la plus reculée. Ainsi les puissants n'ignoraient-ils rien des souffrances des peuples libres.

A l'époque de cette histoire, résidait dans les montagnes brumeuses, la branche ainée des grands aigles. Le vieux Gwaïhir1, un descendant de Thorondor, y régnait sur des escadrilles qui menaient la vie dure aux êtres malfaisants. Aucun gobelin isolé ou warg en maraude ne pouvait se déplacer en surface, de jour comme de nuit, si le temps était beau. Car la vision des aigles, incomparable, en faisait des chasseurs implacables. Pourtant les aigles étaient craints des habitants des vallées de l'Anduin : les rapaces devaient, pour vivre, prélever un tribut parmi les troupeaux de moutons ou de chèvres. Les pasteurs les tiraient à l'arc lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop de leurs chaumières. Indépendants et fiers, les grands aigles, repoussés par les gobelins jusqu'aux plus hauts sommets et aux pentes les plus abruptes, se montraient distants, méfiants et parfois sans pitié, comme le sont les prédateurs libres.

C'est dire que le sort de Gerry n'était guère enviable. L'aigle qui le captura l'avait d'abord pris pour un cabri, comme il dégringolait avec deux quadrupèdes le long de la paroi glacée. L'oiseau s'était approché car il convoitait les mules mais leur chargement les avait rendues inaccessibles, quoiqu'il eût accru leur intérêt. La chasse en plein vol – c'est-à-dire sans risque - d'une proie charnue de taille médiane constituait une aubaine à ne pas rater, qui allait mettre du baume au cœur du grand aigle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se posa sur son aire, l'aigle s'aperçut que sa proie, vêtue et dotée d'un pouce opposable, n'était certes pas un cabri. En toute vraissemblance, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un petit gobelin. Mais l'aspect enfantin et aimable de son visage, la qualité de sa tenue et surtout un étrange pelage sur le dessus des pieds, retinrent le grand aigle de commettre l'irrémédiable. Dans le doute, il transporta Gerry vers son garde-manger - une aire tout-à-fait inaccessible entourée de falaises, avec un à-pic vertigineux sur le devant et une paroi verticale sur l'arrière, sans nul besoin de protection d'autre sorte. Son appétit déçu, le grand aigle déposa Gerry sans ménagement et s'en fut chasser son dîner.

X-X-X

Lorsque notre Hobbit se réveilla, il cligna des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes sans se rendre compte où il se trouvait. D'un côté le soleil éblouissant occupait entièrement le demi-espace du ciel, de l'autre une paroi rocheuse brillante reflétait l'astre avec presque autant d'intensité. Par chance Gerry ne tenta pas de faire quelques pas. Enfin accoutumé à la forte luminosité, il se rendit compte avec effroi de son inconfortable position. Ebahi par la vue grandiose, il contempla longuement les cimes alentour, splendides et altières, puis les sombres vallées qu'il surplombait. Il en était à supputer comment sa chute dans le vide avait pu l'envoyer sur cette corniche, lorsqu'il s'avisa d'une fragrance diffuse de charnier. Autour de lui trainaient les reliefs de repas anciens - cadavres de mouflons, quelques fourrures de marmottes et de nombreux ossements de petits animaux. Découvrir qu'il figurait en bonne place dans le garde-manger d'un prédateur fut sans doute pour notre Hobbit le moment le plus horrible de toute notre histoire.

Gerry se demandait littéralement à quelle sauce il allait être dévoré, lorsque l'aigle revint, dans une bourrasque de puissants battements d'ailes. L'oiseau se posa, replia ses ailes et laissa tomber un lapin sur la corniche maculée. Gerry, livide et tremblant, se terrait contre la paroi. L'aigle le dévisageait de son œil sans paupière, penchant la tête, comme s'il jaugeait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du Hobbit, qui s'imaginait tour à tour à la broche, faisandé, ébouillanté ou consommé tout simplement cru. La farandole de plats au Hobbit finit par lui donner la nausée. Lorsqu'il se vit rôti avec une pomme dans la bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de vomir sa maigre collation matinale. Le rapace se redressa, positivement impressionné. Mais Gerry se méprit sur les sentiments qui animaient son hôte. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour le dérangement et annoncer de façon pitoyable qu'il allait nettoyer - avec le vague espoir qu'on lui trouverait de longues tâches ménagères, et qui sait, un emploi à temps plein qui lui éviterait la casserole - mais ce fut tout autre chose qui sortit de ses lèvres.

-« Je suis désolé ! », balbutia-t-il tout barbouillé. « Je ne dois plus être très appétissant ? », demanda-t-il en quête d'assentiment.

Le grand aigle, très étonné d'entendre cette petite créature s'exprimer de façon intelligible et polie, et de la voir se conduire avec un dévouement de mère aigle, s'adressa alors à lui d'une voix rocailleuse et gutturale :

-« Votre peuple nourrit donc également ses petits en régurgitant sa nourriture ? »

Quoi de plus normal qu'un oiseau géant qui parle ? Après tout, Gerry lui avait lui-même adressé la parole… De plus, pourquoi s'étonner qu'il s'exprimât en langage commun ? Toujours est-il que notre Hobbit n'y prêta pas plus attention que si le maire de Grand-Cave eût repris des petits fours. Gerry, un instant interdit par l'intime intérêt maternel qui transparaissait dans la question de son hôte, hésita à lui mentir. Son regard acéré semblait percer Gerry à jour comme une incarnation de sa propre conscience. Mais ruiner une opportunité de rapprochement eût évidemment été une erreur. Il opta, avec son instinct et son habituelle souplesse, pour une réponse qui satisferait à la fois les attentes supposées de l'aigle et la vérité dont Gerry lui prêtait une détection infaillible.

-« Nous nous nommons les Hobbits. Nos nichées sont nombreuses, et en effet, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à rassembler de la nourriture pour nos petits... et pour nous-mêmes !

- Dans quelle aire gardez-vous vos œufs ?

- Mon pays se nomme la Comté, et se trouve à de nombreux jours de marche vers le soleil couchant.

- Est-ce votre femelle qui garde vos œufs ? »

De toute évidence le grand aigle était en fait une femelle. Cette obsession à propos des œufs à garder et des petits à nourrir ne laissait aucun doute à ce sujet dans l'esprit du Hobbit. Mais en l'occurrence, il parvint à une conclusion exacte en tenant un raisonnement faux – les grands aigles se partageaient en couple la lourde tâche de couver leur œuf et de nourrir leur unique petit. L'aigle était bien une femelle, elle avait perdu son compagnon et se faisait beaucoup de souci au sujet de la maturation de son œuf et de la croissance du petit à venir. Mais Gerry ne savait encore rien de tout cela. Comme vous le savez certainement, notre Hobbit n'était guère enclin à se laisser entraîner sur le terrain des enfants et des responsabilités matrimoniales. Il tenta une remarque dilatoire :

- « Nous ne couvons généralement qu'un seul œuf à la fois. C'est déjà bien assez de travail. Heureusement, lorsque les petits grandissent, les plus grands peuvent s'en occuper. »

Cette révélation sembla absorber l'aigle durant un moment. Apparemment le comportement de horde des mammifères pouvait présenter des avantages. Mais nul ne pouvait semer une aigle, même en paroles. Elle reprit :

- « Gardez-vous votre œuf ? Ou est-ce votre femelle qui garde votre œuf ?

- Je n'ai pas encore de femelle. Donc je n'ai pas encore d'œuf à garder.

- Gardez-vous les œufs de vos parents ? »

Ayant écarté l'hypothèse absurde d'une recherche matrimoniale, Gerry imaginait bien qu'une telle insistance ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la grande Aigle avait un grand besoin de gardiennage. Anxieux de raffermir ses chances de survie, notre Hobbit se décida à faire une ouverture, quitte à enjoliver une réalité défavorable :

- « J'ai longuement nourri et enseigné quelques tours très utiles à mes jeunes frères et sœurs. Mes parents m'ayant jugé responsable et mâture, ils m'ont envoyé explorer le monde avant de bâtir mon aire. J'ai quitté le nid familial et je vole de mes propres ailes. Mais je suis tout-à-fait disposé à prêter mon concours dans le gardiennage d'œuf, si cela peut vous agréer ! »

Le principe d'un envol pour trouver sa propre aire plut beaucoup à la grande aigle. Mais l'empressement de Gerry lui parut hâtif sinon suspect : un jeune mâle, qui certes régurgitait spontanément de la nourriture, mais n'avait jamais élevé sa propre famille, n'étais peut-être pas fiable. L'aigle décida de le mettre à l'épreuve – sans lui demander son avis ni même le prévenir, elle le saisit dans ses serres et s'élança dans le vide.

Le Hobbit évanoui revint à lui dans une autre aire, apparemment nettement plus haute mais mieux abritée. Un rebord de pierre irrégulier ceinturait la corniche, doublé d'un solide entrelacs de branches. Une étrange mosaïque de mousses, duvets d'oiseaux et tissus glanés çà et là, tapissait le fond du nid, montrant quelques signes d'usure et de mauvais entretien. Un œuf de belle taille, un peu biscornu et d'un blanc laiteux moucheté de miel, y reposait à côté d'une couverture ornée de dessins géométriques, chapardée sans doute à un berger des hautes vallées de l'Anduin.

Un mince filet d'eau courait le long de la paroi juste à côté de la saillie où le nid était construit. Gerry y but, mais le goût métallique n'étancha guère sa soif. Pour tromper sa peur et son ennui, il s'occupa comme il put. Après un long moment pendant lequel notre Hobbit avait sorti son trésor, focalisé son esprit sur sa volonté à s'évader, miré avec fascination les magnifiques reflets du soleil sur les pierres de son anneau, il constata que rien ne se produisait. Ni ailes dans le dos, ni escalier opportunément surgi de la muraille ne l'autorisant à espérer, Gerry fut réduit à admettre que la maîtresse des lieux attendait quelque chose de lui et qu'il lui fallait se mettre au travail. Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, le fils du Thain découvrit la nature intime du travail - nécessaire à la vie, mais en rien suffisant !

Les Hobbits, même les plus indolents, peuvent se montrer extrêmement travailleurs lorsque la nécessité ou l'envie les pousse. Certes l'obligation de survie s'imposait à lui, mais Gerry ressentait surtout le besoin d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir de se trouver soustrait au monde qu'il connaissait, à commencer par la terre ferme. Car ce bout de corniche n'en était pas vraiment, suspendu à plusieurs centaines de pieds de hauteur, et exposé à tous les vents.

Gerry évacua les déjections, renforça la structure du nid, raccommoda le lacis tapissant le fond et disposa la couverture autour de l'œuf de façon fort coquette. Il découvrit ce faisant une foule d'objets hétéroclites apportés là par les aigles au fil de leurs errances. Leur prédilection pour les menus objets brillants, tels les miroirs et instruments métalliques, fut d'une grande utilité au Hobbit astucieux. Il dégagea une vieille lame rouillée, probablement un poignard de gobelin – et l'affûta, non sans arrière-pensée de défense. Gerry réunit également quelques galets qui convenaient à sa fronde, encore enroulée autour de sa taille.

Mais la faim commençait à le tenailler. L'aigle avait laissé dans l'aire le lapin chassé plus tôt. Gerry répugnait à consommer cru ce lapin, mais sans équipement il ne put enflammer les brindilles qu'il avait mises de côté. Se résignant enfin, il entreprit d'ouvrir le lapin et de l'ingérer comme il pourrait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer le foie de l'animal, l'aigle revint au nid. L'oiseau se percha sur le rebord de pierre et inspecta longuement l'endroit, promenant son regard inquisiteur n'omettant aucun détail. Sans dire un mot, la grande aigle reprit l'air, mais pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, porteuse d'une boîte en buis qu'elle déposa délicatement dans la main du Hobbit.

-« Les Hommes brûlent la viande. Voici la flamme rouge. Un Homme l'a laissé autrefois aux aigles du nord. »

Gerry, préférant ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu à l'homme en question, ouvrit la petite boîte en buis et y trouva un briquet, une pierre à briquet et de l'amadou. Il était bien difficile de déchiffrer les expressions de la grande aigle, mais ce cadeau permettait de supposer qu'elle avait apprécié le zèle ménager de notre héros. Le Hobbit remercia avec force courbettes et demanda s'il avait l'autorisation de faire cuire son lapin. La grande aigle donna son assentiment et demanda dans la foulée, avec le ton négligent d'une commère qui négocie des légumes sur un marché :

-« Que vaut la vie de l'Homme ? »

Gerry en eut presque le vertige. Il avait parcouru des centaines de milles avec des magiciens et des rois, à travers d'incroyables dangers, pour finir loin du monde des vivants, à la merci d'un prédateur froid et calculateur, qui lui proposait de disserter de questions existentielles… S'attendant au pire, il choisit une fois de plus de biaiser :

-« En réalité je suis un Hobbit, une Petite Personne qui souhaiterait vous persuader de son extrême bonne volonté !

- La vie de la Petite Personne vaut la vie de l'aigle !

- Je suis d'accord… en principe.

- L'aigle a sauvé la vie du Hobbit. Le Hobbit doit sauver la vie de l'œuf. »

Gerry ne voyait pas exactement en quoi l'œuf pouvait être en danger. Il proposa la seule aide qui lui parût utile et à sa portée :

-« Je vais couver l'œuf, si cela vous convient ? »

L'aigle est assez lapidaire. Un bref accord oral suffit à sceller le plus solide des contrats ou la plus durable des alliances. L'intuition de Gerry lui assurait, bien qu'il n'en sût rien à ce moment, la vie, le gîte, le couvert et la protection de la grande aigle. Bien entendu, cela lui coûtait la liberté. Mais l'on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Plusieurs jours monotones s'écoulèrent, tellement semblables les uns aux autres que notre Hobbit en perdit le compte. Gerry couvait l'œuf du mieux qu'il pouvait. Chaque matin l'aigle apportait une petite proie, demandait des nouvelles, puis repartait. Les nuits étaient terriblement fraîches - Gerry les passait grelottant à contempler la lune surgir au-dessus de la falaise et sombrer au-delà de l'horizon. Aussi avait-il confectionné une couverture supplémentaire avec les peaux qu'il conservait. Il passait ses journées à rêver à la Comté, à son aventure et à la destinée. Notre Hobbit avait perdu le fil du temps mais en réalité il ne se trouvait prisonnier que depuis deux semaines, lorsqu'un terrible orage éclata en fin de journée. La pluie et le vent cinglèrent le nid et manquèrent d'emporter le Hobbit. Il dut s'accrocher à l'œuf et le maintint fermement pour éviter qu'il ne roulât hors du nid. Au matin, Gerry se rendit à l'évidence : l'œuf était froid, et ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Lorsque la Grande Aigle demanda comment se portait son oeuf, il répondit que l'orage était passé sans mal.

A partir de ce moment il ausculta régulièrement l'œuf, en vain. Encore quelques jours passèrent, ponctués par la visite de l'Aigle et la répétition de sa question. Un matin le Hobbit exténué n'y tint plus : d'un air contrit, qui n'était pas réellement feint, il avoua à la grande Aigle qu'il croyait son œuf mort. Gerry crut sa dernière heure arriver : sans un mot, l'aigle s'empara de lui et prit son envol.

X-X-X

Le Hobbit évanoui revint à lui dans une troisième aire, spacieuse et confortable, munie de nombreux coussins et couvertures. Un œuf assez semblable au précédent y siégeait en bonne place – mais les taches étaient plus fines et plus sombres. En outre l'aire donnait sur une pente douce et herbeuse, cernée de tous côtés par la falaise ou l'à-pic. La grande aigle, penchée sur le hobbit, semblait guetter ses réactions. Gerry demanda en tremblant :

-« Vous n'allez pas me manger ? »

La grande aigle se redressa mais son œil scrutateur demeura imperturbable lorsqu'elle répondit :

-« L'aigle tue ses ennemis et ses proies, mais ne se nourrit pas des créatures qui parlent. »

Gerry s'était déjà rendu compte que la nature profonde de l'aigle ignorait le mensonge. Aussi fut-il convaincu et quelques secondes lui suffirent-elles pour retrouver contenance. L'aigle s'inclina devant lui en disant :

-« Mon nom est Celegwelwen2, fille de Menelwen3.

Gerry imita du mieux qu'il put l'élastique courbette du rapace et répondit :

-« Mon père Fortimbras et ma mère Hysope me nommèrent Gérontius dès que je sortis de l'œuf4… pour ainsi dire ! »

Le rapace semblait satisfait de la franchise de Gerry. Les jours qui suivirent, notre Hobbit s'occupa donc du véritable œuf de Celegwelwen, bichonnant l'aire et couvant le rejeton lorsque la grande aigle s'absentait. Il put se dégourdir les jambes sur la pente herbeuse et même se laver avec un peu de neige. La grande Aigle captura pour lui une brebis vivante dont le Hobbit put traire et boire le lait. Le pauvre animal, tant que dura sa captivité, put se nourrir de l'herbe rase de la pente attenante. Gerry s'évertuait à faire parler son hôtesse, mais le processus prit du temps. Pourtant de fil en aiguille il comprit un peu de la vision du monde propre aux aigles du nord et s'informa des nouvelles qui leur apparaissaient d'importance. Ainsi il apprit que la forteresse maléfique de Dol Gûldur redoublait d'activité et que le nord bruissait de la nouvelle récente de la chute de deux terribles dragons. Gerry s'abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet. Il avait en effet compris que la rupture des équilibres en vigueur était perçue par sa sage hôtesse comme un vent tourbillonnant instable et traitre – source d'opportunités et de dangers tout à la fois. Les tribus orques autrefois inféodées aux grands vers tentaient de s'approprier la suprématie, avec la cruauté qu'on leur connaissait.

Enfin, la grande aigle relata quelques péripéties de la guerre contre les géants. Gerry s'était alors trouvé projeté en plein conte de grand-mère ou de magicien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté foi à ces fables mais sa confrontation avec la merveilleuse diversité de la Terre du Milieu avait récemment décillé ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas de raison de douter des géants plus que des grands aigles ! Aussi questionnait-il avidement Celegwelwen quant aux épisodes de cette guerre. Elle répondait de façon précise et sans émotion, mais Gerry sentait que ce drame la touchait de près.

Les conversations et la vie en commun avec son hôtesse l'avaient convaincu du profond instinct maternel et de la discrète noblesse de la prédatrice. Les jours passaient, mornes et ennuyeux, parfois terribles et effrayants lorsque se déclenchaient les orages du mois d'Urui. Il arrivait que l'aigle s'absentât pendant une journée, et ramenât un objet brillant en souvenir de sa victoire – elle avait chassé et tué un orque en maraude. Gerry apprit au détour d'une conversation que les orques relevant de l'obédience des Corgalâsh, qui tenaient la dragée haute jusqu'ici, avaient eu le dessous au Gundabad et que leurs voisins déferlaient pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Les grands Aigles, menés par Gwaïhir, étaient intervenus pour les contraindre à abandonner le terrain découvert.

Mais bientôt aigle et Hobbit écartèrent ces considérations guerrières. Une nuit Gerry se réveilla en sursaut en rêvant que la terre tremblait. Tout autour de lui, le vent menait grand bruit et l'on entendait, tel un murmure liquide, un léger roulement de tonnerre au-dessus de la montagne. L'œuf avait bougé - son occupant devenait remuant, l'éclosion ne tarderait plus. Aussi la grande Aigle partit-elle plus souvent et moins longtemps en chasse.

Les jours suivants des impressions mitigées assaillirent le Hobbit. Le désir d'éponger sa dette l'emporta d'abord, allié à la soif de liberté. Une certaine impatience de terminer cette compromettante occupation s'installa, qui vira progressivement à la curiosité, sans toutefois atteindre le stade de l'anxiété paternelle. Pourtant un matin, une étrange pensée lui traversa l'esprit - le petit aiglon allait-il lui ressembler ? Affolé par le ridicule de la situation, il chassa cette idée en se laissant guider par les instincts d'un vrai Hobbit au petit déjeuner. Mais sitôt qu'il y parvint, il s'horrifia lui-même : privé de cette délicate variété qui caractérise la cuisine Hobbite, il ne pensait plus qu'à une grosse omelette baveuse ! Il coula un regard vers l'aigle qui sembla n'avoir rien remarqué du trouble de notre héro. Décidément le rôle de père ne lui conviendrait jamais…

Cependant, le lendemain, un nouveau et absurde réflexe de père vint le torturer : comment l'aiglon serait-il nommé ? Il interrogea bien sûr Celegwelwen qui l'informa que les aigles changent de nom au fil de leur vie. Le thoroneg5 en reçoit un à sa sortie de l'œuf, puis se voit attribuer au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit, des appellations plus conformes à son caractère, ses aspirations, ses habitudes ou son statut.

X-X-X

C'est ainsi qu'un matin pluvieux, se présenta au jour une boule de duvet beige, clignant des yeux derrière ses lunettes de plumes noires. La mère aigle s'extasia devant les prouesses de son oisillon pour se délivrer de la coquille. Gerry qui ignorait les formules en usage chez les aigles, lui présenta ses plus vives félicitations et souhaita pour le nouveau venu longue vie sur la Terre du Milieu. Gerry précisa qu'il lui paraissait hautement souhaitable que le petit prît ses repas directement du bec de sa mère, et non de celui d'un étranger à sa famille et à son espèce – cela lui semblait primordial pour ne pas perturber le petit orphelin. Constatant que la grande Aigle ne se récriait pas, il avança également qu'il serait préférable que l'oisillon ne s'attachât pas trop à lui, puisqu'il devrait les quitter un jour… Cette dernière assertion ne provoquant aucune représaille, Gerry affecta de considérer ce silence comme un assentiment.

Le petit était un mâle, qui répondrait au nom provisoire de Corongwinig6. Il s'affirma rapidement comme un chenapan accompli et tenace, mordant tout ce qui passait à portée, ruinant les couvertures et les coussins, et ne dormant jamais en même temps que Gerry. Rapidement les plumes du chapeau de notre Hobbit furent réduites en charpie. L'aiglon supportait les sermons maternels, que Gerry jugeait ni assez fréquents, ni suffisamment énergiques. Pourtant la mère aigle sévissait de temps à autres, sans jamais rudoyer l'oisillon, qui fortifiait de jour en jour. Il semblait qu'elle était comprise sur le moment, sinon obéie dans la durée. Un matin qu'en l'absence de sa mère, l'oisillon s'était montré particulièrement irrévérencieux envers le fond de culotte de Gerry, notre Hobbit dut sévir et donna une tape sur le bec de l'agresseur. Dès lors, leurs rapports s'assainirent. L'oisillon offrit même sa première plume au Hobbit avec insistance. Celegwelwen informa incidemment Gerry qu'un cadeau en retour serait apprécié. Notre héros se rappela alors la prédilection de la grande aigle pour le métal et les objets brillants. Il sacrifia donc deux boutons dorés de son beau gilet et les remit solennellement à l'oisillon. Puis il attacha sa belle plume de jeune aigle à son chapeau.

-« Vous êtes désormais 'Frères d'aire' ! », dit Celegwelwen en se penchant vers le Hobbit, qui reconnut une nuance de fierté dans le crissement rocailleux de son hôtesse.

-« Je me sens très honoré, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

- Les frères d'aire prennent leur envol de conserve.

- Chère hôtesse, il ne vous a pas échappé que le Hobbit manque cruellement d'ailes ? »

La grande aigle acquiesça dans un triste silence. Le Hobbit s'en voulut et demanda :

- « Ne puis-je rien faire d'autre pour mon frère d'aire ? N'y a-t-il rien dont vous ayez particulièrement besoin ?

- L'aigle a besoin de son aigle consort. Mais il est trop tard pour Landroval. Et en cela le frère de mon aiglon n'aurait pu apporter son concours… »

Gerry insista pour savoir toute l'histoire. Elle touchait de près la guerre contre les géants. Sans être tout-à-fait simples d'esprit ni foncièrement méchants, les géants se comportaient de façon incongrue et grossière. Par exemple, excités par les éclairs lors des nuits d'orage, ils étaient capables de s'envoyer des rochers à la tête d'un versant à l'autre des montagnes, pour le simple plaisir de s'ébrouer sous la pluie dans l'air électrisé ! D'ordinaire les géants se montraient distants et indépendants, ne causant des tracas que lorsque leurs jeux menaçaient les aires des aigles. Il s'ensuivait alors une escarmouche ou quelques confrontations sporadiques quoique violentes. Mais pareille guerre ne s'était pas produite depuis des lustres.

-« Les géants sont donc des créatures viles, comme les trolls ou les gobelins ?, demanda Gerry

- Non pas. Les géants sont fils du volcan, des enfants de fer et de limon, vifs et ignorants de leur force. C'est la vitalité et non la malveillance qui les anime d'ordinaire. Et pourtant ils sont dangereux. »

Cette guerre avait commencé le jour où un jeune géant avait dérobé un œuf à une famille d'aigles. Il avait trouvé cet ovoïde roulé par hasard et sans casse au pied d'un éboulis envahi par les mousses, et s'en était emparé avant que les parents aigles n'aient pu intervenir. Puis le jeune géant inventif avait imaginé un jeu de ballon avec ses camarades. Les géants se poursuivaient en faisant rouler l'œuf sur un terrain plat. Ils s'aidaient de l'extrémité souple de jeunes sapins déracinés dont ils se servaient comme d'une crosse pour pousser devant eux ce palet improvisé sur l'herbe tendre. Il semblait ne pas y avoir d'autre but que de s'approprier l'œuf le plus longtemps possible, mais ce jeu leur procurait apparemment un plaisir intense. De fait, il s'agissait des règles du jeu les plus compliquées qu'un géant ait jamais inventées…

Bien sûr les aigles horrifiés avaient tenté de récupérer leur petit, mais ils étaient allés d'échecs en déconvenues. Ils montaient maintenant une garde vigilante autour de la petite vallée mais leurs tentatives de reprendre l'œuf avaient toutes avorté, les géants s'interposant ou lançant des sapins à leur approche, riant dans leur inconscience. Mais il advint pire encore : le seigneur Landroval, le consort de Celegwelwen, avait été capturé lors d'une tentative et n'était jamais revenu vers son aire ! Gerry fut touché par cette triste nouvelle.

-« Je n'avais pas réalisé les malheurs de cette guerre… Je la comprenais comme une tradition épique et burlesque des contes. J'ai honte de ma légèreté… Si je pouvais vous aider… mais je ne connais pas les géants, que je n'ai jamais vus. »

Celegwelwen le considéra longuement de ses dures pupilles immobiles.

- « Gérontius peut-il voler aux géants l'œuf des aigles ? »

Pour un grand aigle, une telle demande constituait une entorse au code d'honneur et à la mentalité très franche de l'espèce. Pour eux, la surprise et la ruse n'étaient admises en guerre qu'à condition qu'elles laissent à l'adversaire, si vil soit-il, une chance de se défendre. Mais l'œuf d'aiglon n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se protéger… Au cours de ces longs mois passés en compagnie de Gandalf, notre Hobbit avait bien contre son gré et à son durable étonnement, senti croitre des sentiments de responsabilité et de compassion. Gerry, adoubé éclaireur par les Dùnedain, ne pouvait faire moins. Mais s'immiscer dans une guerre entre espèces libres le mettait mal à l'aise.

Aussi donna-t-il son assentiment en précisant qu'il ferait son possible pour ne blesser personne, s'il n'était pas lui-même écrabouillé dans l'affaire, et qu'il entendait que les hostilités prissent fin si tôt les aigles en possession de leur œuf.

- « Promettez-moi de ne poursuivre aucune vengeance ! », demanda-t-il.

La grande aigle acquiesça et se saisit du Hobbit, qui n'eut pas le temps de se préparer au grand saut. Une fois de plus, il perdit connaissance. Les Hobbits ne sont pas faits pour les grandes hauteurs, ni pour les vitesses extrêmes, de toute évidence.

Celegwelwen fendit les airs vers le mont aux géants. Il s'agissait d'un volcan éteint, dont les pentes basses très difficiles d'accès protégeaient un sommet conique de faible altitude. Des sources chaudes permettaient aux quelques familles de géants qui vivaient là, de survivre toute l'année. Les pentes supérieures, déchiquetées et couvertes de sapins, formaient comme une carène de navire flottant sur un lac de nuages. La grande aigle déposa le Hobbit sur une éminence, le secoua un peu pour lui restituer ses esprits, et s'en fut vers les hauteurs pour observer et intervenir, le cas échéant.

X-X-X

Gerry se glissa furtivement vers les bruyères et y resta tapis un long moment. N'entendant aucun bruit suspect, il se risqua plus loin, descendant vers le centre du vieux cratère. La végétation abritée du vent y prospérait sur un sol chaotique. La journée était chaude, les insectes menaient une sarabande effrénée parmi les fleurs, comme Gerry se coulait parmi les mélèzes. Après un sillon, il repéra des vibrations provenant du sol. Il s'approcha en catimini et trouva une sorte de cheminée naturelle qui émergeait du rocher poreux. Des ronflements épouvantables en émanaient.

- « Par chance, les géants sont gens de bon sens, pensa-t-il : ils font une sieste au plus chaud de la journée. »

Gerry s'approcha encore. Les fumets domestiques des géants l'assaillirent alors – une suave fadeur d'étable relevée du piquant d'un terrier de putois, mais adoucie d'une odeur que Gerry ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il s'éloigna en titubant et se dissimula dans les buissons. Aussi silencieux qu'un furet, il chercha l'entrée de la caverne. Il la trouva six toises plus loin, en contrebas. Deux géants y étaient vautrés, visiblement incommodés par la chaleur. Ils discutaient nonchalamment des occupations de leurs journées fainéantes :

-« Je veux jouer balle – sapin !

- Jouer autre !

- Pourquoi pas jouer balle – sapin ?

- Beaucoup chaud. Balle bruit. Ppa dort avec balle. Pas jouer balle – sapin ! Jouer autre ! »

Leur parler commun s'avérait rudimentaire mais compréhensible. La similitude de cette scène domestique avec celles que devait vivre la Comté en ce moment même aurait fait rire le Hobbit aux larmes, s'il avait eu une conscience moins aigue du danger.

Aussi grand qu'Arathorn mais deux à trois fois plus large et lourd, le premier personnage, allongé sur des fougères, arborait une mine juvénile et contrariée. Son crâne entièrement chauve et ses joues glabres se coloraient d'orange lorsque l'énergumène s'échauffait, mais son teint naturel était d'un gris-rose délavé. Il portait une sorte de pagne en peau attaché à la taille par un câble de chanvre. Le second personnage qui semblait plus grand et se comportait comme l'ainé, portait une chevelure grise et filasse qui lui revenait sans cesse sur les yeux, qu'il avait d'un bleu des plus clairs. Le jeune énergumène soupira, renifla et cracha de dépit. L'autre fut secoué d'un rire que le Hobbit surpris trouva humain, quoiqu'assez grossier. Bientôt ils étaient assis côte à côte sur un tronçon de sapin, et concourraient pour le plus long crachat. Les voyant tous deux de face, Gerry réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette - Morrg - et de sa petite sœur - Dyya, presque un bébé - tant leur ressemblance était flagrante. Leurs traits enfantins et la taille relative de leur tête trahissaient des petits géants.

- « Quelle peut être la stature des parents ? » se demanda le malheureux Hobbit.

Comme les enfants géants continuaient leur concours, il dut esquiver en catastrophe un crachat particulièrement volumineux. Cet évitement inopiné sembla donner l'alerte. Les nez raclés et re-raclés, et donc parfaitement opérationnels, humèrent aussitôt l'air surchauffé. Gerry battit en retraite juste à temps. Il s'engouffra dans un tronc creux et se rua vers l'autre extrémité. Il venait d'en sortir et de se dissimuler dans les fougères lorsque le tronc qui faisait son abri quelques secondes auparavant était soulevé comme un fétu de paille et inspecté sous tous les angles. Gerry n'attendit pas la fin de l'examen et se déroba habilement vers la pente.

Il déboucha sur une vaste cuvette peu profonde. La prairie, au milieu de la combe volcanique, gardait les traces des activités récentes des géants. Des sapins déracinés trainaient près d'un feu de camp gigantesque. Le foyer creusé était tellement profond que notre Hobbit n'aurait pu en sortir. Les graminées avaient été couchées sur de grands espaces, probablement à l'aide des sapins, lors de parties épiques. Un peu à l'écart se dressait une haute table de pierre, entourée de tabourets de rochers. De par sa taille, l'ensemble paraissait comme la tombe d'un Roi des anciens Hommes. Gerry repéra également deux autres sentiers qui montaient de la cuvette vers les pentes opposées. Il supposa que d'autres familles vivaient là-haut. Il se mit aussitôt en recherche, surtout autour des sapins. Après une bonne heure d'investigations, il était en nage – la brise trop timide ne parvenait pas à le rafraîchir. Soudain lors d'une pause il réalisa que l'objet de ses recherches ne pouvait être là : la « balle » dont les enfants géants se languissaient était certainement l'œuf – elle avait été confisquée par le père de famille pour obliger les enfants à faire la sieste et à le laisser dormir tranquille !

Gerry revint à la caverne qu'il avait fuie, mais en prenant soin d'aborder en aval du vent. Il s'approcha subrepticement de buissons en fougères, à l'ombre des sapins. Les deux enfants avaient regagné leurs paillasses à l'entrée de la caverne, et discutaient des attaques récentes subies de la part des grands aigles.

- « Pourquoi pas jouer autre ?

- Rester maison dodo pas danger

- Grands oiseaux pas méchants !

- Grands oiseaux méchants ! Mma Bobo œil !

- Oui mais Ppa plus fort ! Jouer Grand oiseau attrapé ! Jouer attraper ?

- Non ! Rester maison dodo pas danger

- Bon manger grand oiseau ? »

Le dialogue continuait ainsi entre les deux enfants contraints de rester à l'abri. Gerry n'avait décidément aucune chance de pénétrer dans la caverne pour y récupérer l'œuf. Il hésita à se cacher pour attendre que les géants sortissent de la caverne. Mais alors les deux enfants désoeuvrés emmèneraient probablement l'œuf pour jouer… Dans ce cas mieux valait profiter de la sieste. Gerry remonta donc la pente à la recherche d'une autre ouverture. Guidé par les ronflements, il en trouva, qui aurait pu se prêter à des reptations de cambrioleur. Mais de toute évidence ce conduit donnait directement au-dessus des dormeurs. Un peu plus loin notre Hobbit découvrit une fissure, large et noircie. En s'approchant, il fut certain d'avoir trouvé le conduit d'échappement du foyer. Des odeurs de tourbe et de brûlé lui chatouillaient les narines. L'idée de descendre à l'aveuglette directement dans la marmite des géants ne l'enchantait gère, mais les effluves de suie froide et l'absence de fumeroles le rassuraient.

X-X-X

Après quelques secondes de concentration sur son bel anneau, Gerry s'estima prêt et le rangea. Il descendit en catimini dans la fissure, s'accrochant aux racines qui l'encombraient. Immédiatement couvert de suie, il attacha sa fronde à la plus solide et se laissa descendre lentement. Une fois au bout de la lanière, il hésita à se laisser tomber, mais après quelques secondes de pendule dans le noir, il reconnut qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, et chût dans le vide. Heureusement il ne lui manquait que deux pieds de hauteur et la cendre était meuble. La cavité était sombre, comparée au sous-bois, et le Hobbit s'acclimata lentement. Il se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un boyau assez fruste, où l'âtre brûlait sans doute en hiver. On avait dû l'obturer grossièrement en poussant un rocher au fond, car quelque-chose faisait écran devant le reste du conduit, laissant passer un mince jour de part et d'autre. L'odeur par contraste s'avérait bien plus forte qu'à l'extérieur – aux narines délicates du Hobbit, un escadron d'orques n'aurait pu engendrer pire fragrance.

Gerry s'accroupit quelques instants, respirant difficilement dans le nuage de cendre que sa chute avait soulevé. Soudain il se figea – on respirait juste à côté de lui. Il se recula instinctivement et s'éloigna le plus possible de la bête. Car il n'en doutait pas, les géants avaient certainement relégué au cagibi quelque molosse en proportion de leur taille. Notre Hobbit, pétrifié de terreur et en nage, s'attendait à tout instant à terminer comme apéritif de Houn7. Pourtant les secondes passèrent sans aucune bouchée, puis les minutes sans même une velléité de mastication. Le sifflement malaisé s'apaisa à mesure que retombait la cendre en suspension dans l'air empuanti. Ses yeux s'habituaient lentement à la pénombre et distinguaient une forme allongée, qui semblait se redresser sur le devant. Gerry s'approcha de l'ouverture qui faisait jour au sol, non loin de lui, entre la paroi et le rocher poussé là pour obturer le foyer. Il gratta la poussière et élargit de beaucoup le trou, ce qui accrut la lumière.

Devant lui se tenait un grand aigle, dans la posture qu'adoptait Celegwelwen pour couver son œuf. Gerry rassembla son courage et chuchota :

-« Mon nom est Gérontius, frère d'aire de Corongwinig, le rejeton de Celegwelwen et son consort Landroval… »

Gerry vit le cou de l'aigle se redresser et son œil étinceler de surprise et d'orgueil. Le Hobbit fléchit le buste comme il l'avait vu faire au nid, et attendit que son salut déférent fût accepté comme une reconnaissance du lien vassalique qu'un jeune aigle établit vis-à-vis de son ainé. Le grand aigle lui rendit son salut, profondément intrigué. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de remettre en cause cette surprenante déclaration. Les grands aigles, qui ignorent le mensonge, savent aussi le détecter chez autrui. Il éleva la voix dans un sifflement rauque :

-« Mon nom est Landroval, fils de Gwaïrohir8 et consort de Celegwelwen.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Celegwelwen vous croyait mort ! Comme elle va être heureuse !

- Les géants m'ont abattu d'un coup de sapin. Ils sont devenus mauvais.

- Sauf votre respect, maître Landroval, je crois que les géants voulaient seulement défendre leurs enfants. Lorsque vous avez tenté de reprendre l'œuf des aigles, ils ont cru que vous menaciez les petits…

- Les géants sont devenus mauvais. Ils ont capturé un rejeton des aigles et s'en amusent. Maintenant ils se sont emparés du frère d'aire de mon oisillon.

-Je ne suis pas capturé. Je suis venu ici incognito, comme un cambrioleur, pour reprendre votre rejeton. »

Le grand aigle ne répondit pas – la pudeur l'empêchait de formuler ses doutes quant aux capacités du Hobbit. Que peut faire une si petite créature sans ailes ? Gerry insista :

- « Je me doute de ce que vous pensez, maître Landroval. Mais l'on a souvent besoin du plus petit qui soit9. Pour commencer, je puis sortir d'ici et avertir vos frères que vous êtes en vie. Je puis faciliter votre évasion.

- Mon honneur est brisé. Ce qu'il en reste m'interdit de m'enfuir sans l'œuf de mes frères.

- Taratata ! Vous allez commencer par vous nourrir un peu, et vous verrez les choses plus clairement ! Le seul honneur qui vaille est de rester en vie pour attendre et saisir l'occasion d'une revanche. »

Le Hobbit donna patiemment la becquée au grand aigle, lui concédant tout ce que contenait sa gibecière – lapin cuit, eau claire et ses derniers restes, miettes de gâteau et fruits secs. Ronflements et relents continuaient à filtrer dans leur réduit avec régularité par les interstices. Aigle et Hobbit se confrontèrent longuement. Le Hobbit avait un plan assez simple. Mais il devait pour le mener à bien surmonter deux écueils notoires. Le premier fut de convaincre Landroval que le véritable honneur était d'épauler sa compagne, non de rester prisonnier jusqu'à dépérir.

-« Une vie ne vaut rien mais rien ne vaut une vie !10 », lança-t-il avec un ton de Hobbit effronté.

Mais ce qui toucha vraiment le grand aigle fut l'argument de la responsabilité envers sa descendance :

- « Comment ferez-vous de votre fils un être libre et heureux, si vous ne désirez pas la liberté pour vous-même ? Votre devoir est de lutter pour lui comme pour l'œuf de vos frères, c'est votre seul honneur ! »

Ainsi la rustique éthique Hobbite obtint-elle l'adhésion de Landroval. Gerry lui décrivit son plan pour subtiliser l'œuf, qui parut à l'aigle d'une limpide simplicité. Encore fallait-il que Landroval y participât, libre. C'est là que commençait la seconde et réelle difficulté. Notre Hobbit exposa cette partie du plan - le grand aigle, comme il s'y attendait, fut horrifié. Gerry plaida longuement et fit valoir l'innocence et la naïveté des géants, ou tout du moins celle de leurs enfants :

-« Ils n'ont pas compris que leur balle est un être vivant. Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour eux ! Aussi vous prennent-ils pour d'odieux agresseurs ! »

Mais le grand aigle ne pouvait pas comprendre la satisfaction des géants, grands ou petits, à pousser devant eux un objet sphérique. A dire vrai, le concept même de jeu lui était étranger. Gerry fut contraint de le lui expliquer :

-« Le jeu, c'est tout ce qu'on fait sans y être obligé !11

- Ces géants font le mal sans y être obligés… Le jeu est le mal ! »

A court d'argument, le Hobbit répondit :

-« Je vous assure que les enfants des géants sont inconscients du mal qu'ils font. Je vous conjure au nom de mon frère d'aire, que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré, de faire comme je vous en prie. Je vais sortir d'ici et me tenir à mon poste. Le reste dépend de vous… »

Gerry déplaça des gravats dont il fit un tas, y grimpa et attrapa l'extrémité de sa fronde. Après un effort douloureux et une petite poussée de Landroval, il se trouva hors de la fissure. Il relaça la lanière de cuir et s'éclipsa sous les feuillages bas.

Il était temps ! Les ronflements s'étaient espacés et avaient fini par cesser. Dès les premières bribes de conversation des adultes, les jeunes géants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur avec espoir :

-« Balle-Sapin ! Balle-Sapin ! Ppa et GrrPpa jouer Balle-Sapin ! »

L'enthousiasme de la jeunesse se communiqua aux générations mûres. Malgré les admonestations de la matriarche, la famille gagna le terre-plein central et s'adonna aux joies d'une sorte de hockey sur gazon aux règles frustes et assez instables. Gerry qui s'était embusqué en lisière du sous-bois, les observa deux longues heures durant. Une autre famille vint assister aux joutes, prêtant la main de temps à autres pour entraver les joueurs adultes. Enfin les parents demandèrent grâce, et tous rentrèrent au logis.

La famille se restaurait de mets froids, regrettant la mobilisation de l'âtre familial comme prison. C'est ainsi que le grand aigle, pris à parti, entama, à l'encontre de sa nature la plus profonde, une conversation pleine de duplicité avec ses geôliers :

-« L'aigle que voici s'est montré méchant. Mais l'aigle s'estime suffisamment puni.

- Quoi que dit l'aigle ?

- L'aigle a été méchant. Mais aigle assez puni !

- Aigle rester foyer. Toujours puni.

- L'aigle a été puni injustement. L'aigle souhaitait seulement retrouver le petit des aigles !

- Petit aigle pas chez Géants ! Aigle méchant ! »

L'impasse se profilait… Landroval ravala sa fierté et biaisa, se rappelant l'approche proposée avec insistance par le Hobbit :

- « L'aigle a été méchant. L'aigle offre d'être puni en faisant jouer les enfants géants ! »

Sur la face grise et rose du géant contrarié, la stupéfaction céda le pas à la satisfaction. Son adversaire admettait sa défaite et acceptait de s'humilier. Mais un fond de méfiance le retenait :

-« Quel jeu ? »

Puisant dans les fines sensations du haut vol, Landroval broda autour du jeu sans le décrire vraiment :

- « Une glissade qui vous emmène au firmament, un jeu qui vous fait Roi des montagnes, un souffle qui vous emplit les poumons de vif espoir, un jeu qui s'élève au-dessus de tous les autres, un flux brut qui vous gonfle le cœur, … et un jeu que les géants ne peuvent pratiquer seuls ! Le chevauche-montagne ! »

Les petits géants n'avaient pas suivi la rhétorique savante du grand aigle, mais leur instinct ne les trompait pas : ce jeu devait être sensationnel, encore que leur vocabulaire imagé les aurait plutôt portés vers le qualificatif « Grrr-wow ». Un grand sourire et des yeux brillants avaient vite remplacé leur air hagard. Ils se pendirent aux basques de chamois de leur père et scandèrent en cadence :

« Cheval-montagne ! Cheval-montagne ! Cheval-montagne ! …»

Le père géant avait d'ores et déjà perdu la partie. Sous l'œil goguenard de son épouse, il eut beau feindre de ne pas comprendre, refuser tout net, repousser à plus tard, invoquer sa grande fatigue, agiter la peur des aigles, considérer les dangers, prétendre avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire – il dût céder. L'aigle fut retiré sans ménagement de son réduit et interrogé derechef. Il en dit le moins possible, mais il laissa entendre qu'il fallait se rendre au bord du cratère, au sommet de la pente externe du volcan, et qu'alors le jeu commencerait. Bâillonné d'un chiffon d'une propreté douteuse, Landroval se retrouva les pattes entravées d'une longue corde que le père géant tenait fermement.

L'héroïque lignée de sportifs se rendit au point le plus haut de la montagne des géants. Etaient présents GrrPpa, Ppa, Morrg et Dyya, leurs basques de cuir en main. Les amis et cousins, qui gîtaient de l'autre côté du cratère, ne furent pas conviés à la première, preuve que Ppa et GrrPpa, bien que curieux et excités, voulaient tout de même s'assurer qu'ils maîtriseraient la technique avant d'en faire assaut public de vantardise. Le père s'institua premier volontaire – pour des raisons de sécurité indiscutables - au grand dam de ses filles mais à l'évidente satisfaction de son beau-père GrrPpa, que l'expérience et une longue pratique des ecchymoses ludiques avait rendu prudent. Le grand aigle se percha sur ses épaules, et sans lâcher la corde, Ppa lui saisit les pattes. Alors Landroval étendit ses ailes dans la brise. Aussitôt le géant se sentit flotter. Le grand aigle se pencha en avant et - hop ! - l'équipage sauta dans la pente et les voilà partis sous l'ovation des jeunes géantes. Ppa dévala la déclivité, accroché à son frein naturel. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour Landroval de diriger son fardeau et lui communiquer une sensation de légèreté, tout en l'empêchant de freiner sur la neige et en évitant les obstacles, tant les congères molles que les dangereux rochers. Bien entendu le géant adulte, d'une masse considérable, ne pouvait être enlevé dans les airs. Après une minute de descente, le grand aigle accentua opportunément une faute de Ppa et l'équipage tomba dans la neige.

Le père géant, enchanté de son exploit, se releva radieux. La première frayeur passée, cette harmonieuse et aérienne glissade l'avait diverti. Le bouquet final dans une gerbe de neige avait été positivement délectable. Cela ne valait pas un bon vieux concours de lancer de rochers par temps d'orage, mais ce jeu occuperait les enfants sans grand risque. Sous les ovations d'une foule réduite mais excitée et envieuse, Ppa, l'aigle sur son dos, remonta la pente à grand pas, montrant par là son irréprochable condition physique. De retour au sommet, en nage et époumoné, il dut régler l'inévitable dispute et attribua à Morrg le privilège de la descente suivante, au prix d'un beau-père froissé et d'un bébé animé d'une rancœur éternelle.

D'émotion, la jeune géante claquait des dents – les géants n'ont pourtant jamais froid. Elle se jeta dans la pente avec détermination et une certaine dose d'inconscience. Landroval n'eut aucune difficulté à guider et accompagner son nouveau fardeau, souple et confiant, qu'il aurait pu tenter d'emporter au loin. Mais le comportement de cette famille le laissait penser qu'ils se montreraient inoffensifs pourvu que l'on gardât leurs jouets à distance. Dans sa grande sagesse, Landroval renonça à la vengeance. Aussi se contenta-t-il, à la faveur de la chute de fin, de se débarrasser du chiffon qui entravait son bec. Alors que Morrg peinait en gravissant la pente, Landroval, d'un coup de bec, sectionna la corde qui le retenait, s'envola sans coup férir et s'en fut hors de vue de la famille outrée de ce manque de courtoisie et de sportivité.

Ppa mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'il s'était fait berner. Son beau-père l'accabla de sarcasmes, alors que la petite Dyya fondait en larmes et se répandait en imprécations sur sa grande sœur qui revenait penaude. Le père géant fut contraint d'offrir à sa petite fille une séance de compensation. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les pieds dans la pente, et assit son rejeton en pleurs à califourchon sur son ventre. Puis il dévala la pente comme s'il eut été un tronc de sapin creusé – que l'on nomme « Schlitt » chez les géants. C'est donc après une descente qui lui rafraichit le séant, suivie d'une remontée éprouvante, sa petite fille sur les épaules, que Ppa se résolut à revenir au logis. Appréhendant la confrontation, il eut la surprise d'y trouver une épouse satisfaite, qui le félicita d'avoir rendu sa liberté à leur prisonnier :

-« Guerre méchante. Plus méchante que grand aigle ! Et foyer disponible maintenant ! »

Ppa en fut reconnaissant envers son épouse, car son beau-père dut cesser ses jacasseries malveillantes, et il bénéficia d'un ragout chaud pour le dîner. Grandi par ces lauriers inattendus, le géant père, magnanime, proposa aux enfants une petite partie de balle-sapin. Les dernières traces de mécontentement s'évanouirent lorsque le père prit l'œuf sous son bras et les entraina vers le terre-plein central.

Mais Gerry veillait au grain. Il avait assisté de loin à l'évasion de Landroval et s'était posté pour le second volet de son plan. Embusqué dans les fourrés, il guettait le passage de la famille, dont il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait besoin de se consoler après la perte de son nouveau jeu. Le Hobbit n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le géant, haut comme un sapin de dix ans, emmenait Morrg par la main droite et portait Dyya assise sur son bras gauche, ânonnant de curieuses onomatopées sur une cadence répétitive. Il chantait ! Le grand-père suivait en ronchonnant. Gerry les laissa passer puis se rendit à leur suite à l'orée du bois, près du terre-plein central. Il entreprit mille ruses pour progresser sans être vu, et parvint à se dissimuler dans un amas de fougères tout près de la table des géants.

Pendant que le jeu battait son plein, avec son lot de cris et d'encouragements, notre Hobbit scrutait sans cesse le ciel. Enfin, il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait : Landroval était revenu, porteur du cadeau de la paix. Le grand aigle s'établit en vol stationnaire sur les courants montants et attendit. Gerry, de son côté, sortit de sa cachette et se faufila silencieusement vers la table des géants. Il eut du mal à grimper sur le banc de pierre. Une fois installé là, il resta dissimulé et observa le jeu. Au bout de quelques minutes, la chance lui sourit : les joueurs avaient poussé l'œuf, au point diamétralement opposé à la table, en terrain bien découvert. Gerry, le cœur battant la chamade, grimpa sur la table, se racla la gorge et s'égosilla à la façon d'un bonimenteur de foire :

- « Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Par ce radieux soleil estival soyez les bienvenus au beau pré clair du pays de nos amis les géants. Approchez nombreux ! Je m'en vais vous conter l'historiette du Géant… Beaupré !12 »

Comme vous le savez certainement à présent, notre Hobbit ne se laisse pas facilement démonter. Mais en l'occurrence, il lui fallut une grande force d'âme et beaucoup de persévérance pour attirer l'attention sur lui et l'y garder exclusivement. Vous ne sauriez imaginer ce que fut la surprise de la famille de géants. Jamais, de mémoire de GrrPpa, des humains ne s'étaient aventurés jusqu'ici. Si tant est que ce petit être vociférant soit vraiment humain. Ppa ne put trouver les mots – ce qui lui était fréquent – et restait stupéfié. Les deux enfants, qui avaient tantôt poursuivi un lutin chimérique, firent lentement le rapprochement. Gerry poursuivait bravement ses anecdotes, sorties tout droit de son esprit prolixe :

-« …Tout petit notre géant rêvait de devenir chevalier. Il apprit à monter à cheval et fit une mauvaise chute qui lui valut –pauvre malheureux !- une singulière déformation du visage. Toute sa vie durant, ce handicap lui attira l'antipathie de ses voisins…»

Les quatre géants, les bras ballants, s'étaient tournés vers lui, avançant à l'allure lente de ceux qui rêvent éveillés. Gerry poursuivait son baratin :

- « … En âge d'être adoubé chevalier notre héros fut déchu de son statut d'écuyer. Le pauvre avait tellement grandi qu'aucun cheval n'était plus capable de porter un poids aussi immense. De toute manière ses jambes si longues trainaient par terre de chaque côté de sa monture…. »

Gerry s'égosillait toujours, gesticulant et suant à mesure qu'approchaient les géants, en scrutant le ciel du coin de l'œil :

-« … Un jour notre Homme le plus grand du monde croisa l'Homme le plus gros du monde. Il s'ensuivit une lutte sans merci où notre héros eut le dessous. Mais l'Homme le plus fort du monde, touché par sa gentillesse et sa faiblesse, se promit de ne plus jamais abuser de sa force contre les plus humbles et fit serment d'allégeance au roi… »

Enfin Gerry aperçut Landroval qui fondait on ne sait d'où. Il reprit de plus belle, haussant la voix et gesticulant de façon expressive :

-« … En somme il eut de nombreux malheurs. A sa mère à qui il écrivait souvent, il terminait toujours par ''Ce sera mieux demain.'' Pourtant notre héros s'éteignit avant d'avoir atteint sa majorité…»

Les géants avaient abandonné sur place sapins et œuf. Landroval atterrit silencieusement dans leur dos, déposant la pierre ovoïde confiée par Celegwelwen, et enlevant l'œuf véritable dans une rafale. Mais les géants, absorbés par le spectacle insolite qui se donnait sous leurs yeux incrédules , ne le remarquèrent pas. La pression aidant, notre héros, ne pouvant tarir un instant son flot de paroles, se laissa aller à des grivoiseries déplacées :

-« … Le pauvre géant Beaupré grandissait en permanence. On raconte qu'il intriguait beaucoup les dames, qui se demandaient si l'ensemble de son anatomie grandissait en proportion… »

Le grand aigle disparut de l'horizon du Hobbit, qui commençait à douter de l'infaillibilité de son plan, alors que la troupe de géants s'approchait, comme hypnotisée par sa prestation. Il continua pourtant :

-« … du temps des rois, il entra dans une troupe de saltimbanques. Mais dans chaque château le pauvre devait se cacher, reclus, pour ne pas spolier le public des cours seigneuriales de la surprise que constituait son entrée en scène lors de la représentation. Camoufler un corps gigantesque n'est pas une sinécure et il vivait mal de devoir se priver de lumière la majeure partie de son temps. Non vraiment, mes chers amis, la vie de géant ne lui était pas facile… »

Gerry lançait ses dernières idées. Les géants n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de pas.

-« … En conclusion - et Gerry hurla en insistant beaucoup sur le mot ! – je vous propose que soient remis à sa famille ses ossements qui furent – c'est beau dommage13 ! - trop longtemps conservés pour être exposés. On raconte qu'il continua même de grandir par-delà la mort… »

A ce moment précis, Landroval, qui avait pris de la vitesse en dehors du champ de vision de Gerry et des géants, surgit au raz de la crête du volcan. Approchant à contre-soleil, de longues ailes aux extrémités puissamment digitées fendaient l'air avec vivacité. Gerry l'apercevant du coin de l'œil, joua le tout pour le tout – s'interrompant soudain, il désigna l'endroit où les œufs avait été substitués, derrière les géants, et cria, mimant la consternation avec un art consommé:

-« Attention, un aigle vole votre balle ! »

Les géants, naïf et bon public, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, donnant à Landroval la seconde qui lui manquait pour happer et enlever Gerry vers le lointain. Une fois encore, le choc fit perdre connaissance à Gerry, mais il fut convoyé à bon port, avec l'œuf subtilisé sur l'esplanade. Quant aux géants, l'enlèvement du lutin par leur ancien prisonnier les laissa pantois et perplexes. Le farfadet de suie, une fois son étrange cérémonie terminée, considérait-il que le monde avait retrouvé son ordre naturel, disparaissait en emmenant le danger aquilin avec lui, et mettait ainsi fin à la guerre ?

X-X-X

Ppa se précipita pour soustraire le jouet de ses enfants à la concupiscence supposée de l'aigle. Il fut très fier de le sauver, même s'il ne vit pas l'aigle. Par la suite il remarqua que ce ballon était nettement plus lourd et moins élastique qu'auparavant. En fait, il cassait souvent l'extrémité souple du sapin dont il se servait pour jouer. Le géant fut donc contraint de sculpter et consolider des crosses pour jouer en famille.

C'est ainsi que le noble sport de hockey sur gazon trouva son origine parmi les géants. C'est en tout cas ce que l'on raconte chez les hommes d'aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, la balle a évolué et s'est adaptée à la corpulence des joueurs, tout comme les crosses. Pour ce qui est de la balle de Morrg et Dyya, leur mère finit par deviner que la lourde pierre ovoïde apportée par l'aigle était probablement un cadeau de paix, un gage d'équilibre en compensation d'un trésor perdu. Il n'y eut plus jamais d'affrontement entre aigles et géants.

Il semble que Gerry fut le seul à s'émouvoir des tendres retrouvailles de Celegwelwen et Landroval. Apparemment les grands aigles ne s'épanchent ni ne s'étreignent, du moins en public. Les témoignages d'affection, s'ils existent, sont confinés à la sphère strictement intime. Si Celegwelwen montra quelques signes de satisfaction quant à délivrance de son consort, notre Hobbit ne sut les reconnaitre. La présentation du petit Corongwinig fut lente et formelle. Landroval laissa la boule de plumes lui mordiller le bec puis régurgita un peu de nourriture pour son rejeton.

Notre Hobbit se rendit compte alors que la femelle Celegwelwen était plus imposante que son consort, même si Landroval apparaissait plus vif et musculeux.

Gerry, fourbu physiquement et épuisé moralement, grignota ses dernières réserves de biscuits des nains et s'endormit rapidement. Il put passer enfin une nuit tranquille et réparatrice, à l'écart sur la pente herbeuse. Au matin, Landroval lui apprit qu'il avait restitué l'œuf volé à ses parents. Les escadrilles des aigles exultaient de la fin de la guerre avec les géants et du recouvrement de l'œuf, mais Gwaïhir le roi des aigles était inquiet - le nord frémissait de rumeurs alarmantes. Aussi Landroval était-il convoqué pour un conseil le lendemain. En attendant, le grand aigle exprimait à Gerry la reconnaissance des parents de l'œuf sauvé et la considération de Gwaïhir lui-même. Il pria Gerry de nommer ce qu'il souhaitait en prix de son propre sang d'aigle.

En dehors de ses conquêtes féminines, notre Hobbit était un garçon modeste. L'amitié des aigles tout-puissants lui semblait bien au-dessus de sa condition. Aussi ne lui vint-il pas à l'esprit de demander quoi que ce fut pour lui-même.

-« Maître Landroval, en tant qu'ami des Nains de Dùrin, je voudrais solliciter de votre haute bienveillance, que vous fassiez ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour sauvegarder Barum-Nahal, le volcan des pères des Nains.

- Nous veillerons comme nous l'avons toujours fait, et enseignerons la terreur aux créatures mauvaises qui s'en approcheront. Mais il nous reste à trouver la balance dans notre compte ! Celegwelwen a sauvé une vie de Hobbit. Le Hobbit a sauvé la vie d'un œuf et d'un aigle. Les aigles restent vos débiteurs…

- Oh mais pas du tout Maître Landroval ! En paiement de ma dette à Celegwelwen, j'ai accepté de m'occuper de son petit. C'est ce que j'ai fait – bien que ne l'ayant pas projeté d'avance – en vous aidant à trouver un moyen de fuir. Désormais vous pourrez remplir vos devoirs de père, infiniment mieux que je ne saurais le faire ! En outre vous êtes pour moitié responsable du sauvetage de l'œuf ! J'en déduis donc que nous sommes quittes. Cependant, j'aurais une demande pour l'avenir : dussiez-vous croiser un Hobbit, vous saurez désormais le reconnaitre. Pourrez-vous lui venir en aide en souvenir du frère d'aire de Corongwinig ?

- Nous le ferons certainement, quoi qu'il nous soit difficile de discerner le Hobbit du lapin ! Mais vous parlez d'avenir. N'y a-t-il rien que votre propre cœur désire à présent ? »

Gerry ne releva pas le tout premier trait d'humour aigle dont Landroval l'avait gratifié :

-« Mon cœur désire revenir sur la terre ferme, auprès de la pâquerette et du renard, au pays de la petite personne que je suis.

- Vos deux vœux seront exaucés. »

C'est ainsi qu'un matin de la fin d'Urui, Celegwelwen transporta notre Hobbit par les airs vers le « pays de la petite personne ». Comme à son habitude, le Hobbit ne résista pas à la sensation de chute lors des descentes vertigineuses et s'évanouit rapidement. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, la grande aigle veillait sur lui, au sommet d'un mamelon herbeux, au fond d'une vallée chaude et riante. Les sapins tout autour ne lui étaient pas familiers, mais le Hobbit se trouvait à présent à une altitude propre à sa survie.

-« Sommes-nous bien dans la Comté ?, demanda-t-il avidement.

- Celegwelwen ignore comment se nomme cette partie du monde. Nous y connaissons fort bien une petite personne qui y vit. Les aigles nomment cet endroit la vallée évanouie, parce que ses habitants sont profondément insouciants des malheurs du monde alentours.»

Gerry reconnut dans cette description, qui convenait parfaitement à la Comté, la grande faculté d'observation des aigles. Il allait demander à son hôtesse de le rapprocher des habitations, mais il se souvint quel sort les pâtres réservaient aux aigles lorsqu'ils approchent trop des troupeaux. En outre l'envergure de son amie allait certainement effrayer tout le voisinage. Il résolut donc de n'en rien faire et d'accomplir le reste du chemin à pied.

-« Par où vit la petite personne que vous connaissez ? », demanda-t-il pour s'orienter.

La grande aigle lui désigna le sud, à travers les bosquets. Enfin ils se quittèrent, non sans larmes du petit Hobbit. La majestueuse Celegwelwen s'éleva vivement dans le firmament.

- « Souffle bonne brise sous vos ailes au-dessus des orages ! », cria-t-elle en laissant tomber une belle plume blanche et noire.

- « Merci, répondit Gerry qui avait retenu la réponse appropriée, Puissiez-vous trouver les ascendants propices jusqu'à votre aire ! »

1 Seigneur des vents

2 Rapide coulée d'air, Rafale en sindarin

3 Fille de l'air, en sindarin

4 A ce sujet consulter en annexe le testament du Vieux Touque.

5 Petit aigle, aiglon en sindarin

6 Bébé rond, en sindarin, que l'on pourrait approximer en « boule de plume »

7 Huan est le nom d'un noble chien qui aida un héros du premier âge à vaincre les loups-garous du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était un nom de chien très courant dans les royaumes des Dùnedain, et les Hobbits ont perduré dans cette habitude. Aussi dans l'imaginaire collectif de la Comté, un molosse menaçant porte-t-il souvent le surnom de Houn, qui est la forme Hobbitique de Huan. Peut-être est-ce là l'origine du nom commun « Hound » en anglais ?

8 Gwaïrohir : le chevaucheur des vents.

9 (trop) librement inspiré de Jean de La Fontaine.

10 André Malraux

11 Mark Twain

12 Sans doute ce nom est-il venu à l'esprit du Hobbit en raison du magnifique champ fleuri situé au centre du cratère des géants. La plupart des anecdotes inventées par Gerry sont inspirées de la vie d'un Canadien qui vécut à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, du nom de Edouard Beaupré.

13 Locution Hobbite pour « c'est bien dommage !». Le géant Beaupré a inspiré une chanson au groupe québécois Beau Dommage sur l'album éponyme sorti en 1974.


	18. La vallée évanouie

Chapitre 17 – La vallée évanouie

Notre Hobbit pleura un peu – de soulagement d'être rentré chez lui, et de tristesse, de voir partir sa protectrice. Obturant le soleil, les grandes ailes digitées battirent puissamment l'air pendant quelques secondes qui resteraient gravées dans son esprit. Gerry regarda longuement s'élever Celegwelwen et s'éloigner vers l'orient, puis elle disparut derrière une colline couverte de bois.

Le regret et l'espoir se disputaient le cœur de Gerry. Les rêves de grandeur et de paix de ses camarades, même adoptés sur le tard puis cruellement déçus, l'avaient poussé en avant. Les découvertes, les rencontres et même les souffrances l'avaient grandi. Une partie de lui-même regrettait la fébrilité, les hasards et l'espérance du voyage, l'autre aspirait au crépitement familier du feu dans l'âtre et aux arômes du pain au levain sorti du four maternel des Coteaux-de-Touque. Mais s'il fallait que les aventures se terminassent par la mort de ceux qui vous inspiraient ou que vous étiez venu à aimer, mieux valait pour vous rentrer au foyer, se disait notre héros. La plupart de ses compagnons étaient tombés en chemin. Bera et Ingold gisaient sous une avalanche, loin à l'est dans les monts de brume, près du col de l'aigle où veillait la dépouille d'Arathorn. Même Gandalf l'avait abandonné, dans l'espoir de sauver Thraïn.

Gerry fit le tour de ses ressources – les aigles l'avaient pourvu de viande séchée et de baies sauvages. Sa fronde enroulée autour de sa taille, il vérifia les poches de ses vêtements déchirés et maculés. Malgré les boutons manquants à son gilet, il gardait en sûreté son anneau et le collier des Nains dans sa poche intérieure. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu sa bourse. Sans doute devrait-il chasser ou cueillir son repas en attendant de rejoindre la première chaumière. Il fouilla dans sa gibecière – il y laissa les morceaux de la belle pipe offerte par les Nains mais en extrait le couteau d'orque qu'il avait pris dans une aire d'aigle, et le glissa à sa ceinture.

Comme la chaleur et le soleil s'élevaient, il retira sa veste et se coiffa de son chapeau, à présent bosselé, taché et décoloré par les intempéries. Il soupira et fit mine de se mettre en route. Mais vers où ? Les vallons escarpés tout autour montraient une végétation riche et variée, où dominaient les feuillus. Les denses sous-bois bruissaient du chant des oiseaux. Gerry ignorait l'heure, mais il supposa, d'après la température, que le soleil devait indiquer le sud-est. D'après ses connaissances accumulées au fil de nombreuses escapades dans la Comté, notre Hobbit considérait que seuls deux endroits de son cher pays pouvaient correspondre à la topographie environnante. Le bout des bois, à l'orient des Coteaux de Touque, présentait des vallons encaissés et assez luxuriants, et prenait des tours étranges même lorsqu'on les connaissait bien. De même l'extrême nord-ouest du quartier nord, pouvait également correspondre, un coin assez sauvage jouxtant les landes au-delà de la forêt de Ballestères1. Jugeant d'après la variété des espèces autour de lui, il pencha plutôt en faveur du Bout-des-bois. Sa route aurait donc dû le mener vers le nord pour rejoindre la vallée de l'Eau et ses auberges, ou vers l'ouest à travers le pays des collines vertes. Mais s'il se trompait et qu'il se trouvait dans les Collines Estranges, aller vers le nord ou l'ouest le mènerait dans un pays désolé et plein de fondrières, qui avait sinistre réputation. En outre Celegwelwen avait mentionné des habitations au sud. Gerry s'en fut donc d'un bon pas dans cette direction. Dans le pire des cas il sortirait des bouts-des bois vers le creux aux saules, d'où les comices du gué ne seraient pas si éloignées…

Arpenter ces collines où s'enchevêtraient maints racines et arbustes lui fut particulièrement ardu. Comme il luttait pour gravir une pente couverte de bois mort, de branches basses et de ronces, une sensation d'attention soutenue envers sa personne s'insinua et lui fit dresser l'échine. Il se retourna, scruta et écouta à plusieurs reprises. Un phénomène curieux se produisait alors : dès que Gerry fixait son attention, la brise semblait se calmer, la forêt paraissait se figer, faire profil bas, sans produire aucun son. Au contraire, lorsqu'il reprenait sa marche, ses tempes battant un rythme saccadé, bruissements de feuilles, craquements de branches, chuchotements d'insectes et mélodies d'oiseaux reprenaient négligemment.

L'impénétrable forêt semblait densifier ses ramilles au fil de sa progression. Parvenu au faîte de la pente, Gerry fit une pause et reprit son souffle. La contre-pente devant lui s'annonçait aussi malaisée. Son instinct, comme l'enseignement des Dùnedain, le poussait à prendre du champ – il grimpa aux branches d'un chêne. Parvenu au sommet de l'arbre, il dut s'accrocher fermement car le vent s'avérait plus fort que prévu. Quelque peu ballotté au bout de la souple branche faîtière, il s'aperçut avec horreur que de hautes montagnes enserraient la vallée où se dressait le bois. Ecrasé par le poids de cette nouvelle – qui excluait qu'il pût se trouver dans la Comté - il manqua de tomber. Mais l'instinct de survie, chevillé au corps des Hobbits, était à présent doublé d'un savoir-faire dispensé par les meilleurs, et d'un anneau magique. Aspirant de toute son âme à regagner son foyer, il durcit sa volonté, fit un large tour d'horizon pour détailler le relief et redescendit de l'arbre.

De retour au sol, il se gratta l'occiput, relevant son chapeau. Où se trouvait-il ? Tournant le sujet en tous sens, il supposa qu'il n'avait pas quitté les monts de Brume.

« Quel dommage que je ne supporte pas le haut vol !, se dit-il. Si j'avais été conscient, j'aurais pu guider Celegwelwen et à l'heure qu'il est, je dégusterais une bière au chaud à l'auberge du poney fringuant à Bree, les pieds sur un coussin moelleux et une pipe de terre en bouche. »

Il se demanda pourquoi Celegwelwen lui avait annoncé qu'une petite personne vivait près d'ici. Aucun Hobbit ne vivait, à sa connaissance, dans les montagnes brumeuses, du moins l'adresse était-elle inconnue du service des postes de la Comté. Mais les aigles ne mentent pas, de cela il était sûr. Aussi notre Hobbit décida-t-il de se diriger vers le sud, dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer quelqu'un.

Il descendit la colline en pente douce en enjambant les racines et en rampant sous les ronces. Progressivement, les mûriers cédèrent la place à des églantiers en fleurs. Puis les branches chargées de roses s'enroulèrent en de gracieuses arches. Les arbres séculaires s'espacèrent enfin, alternant ciels fleuris et feuillages ajourés. Gerry s'étonnait à peine de ce florilège printanier en plein mois d'Urui. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir avancer, sans suivre des allées, étonnamment bien tracées, qui s'élargirent à mesure qu'il les parcourait vers le sud. Sans qu'aucune rupture nette ne vînt en marquer la limite, le Hobbit était passé d'un bosquet sauvage d'aubépine à une roseraie savamment dessinée. Les haies ne semblaient pas vraiment taillées avec des instruments, mais cependant pliées au bon vouloir du jardinier. Gerry ne se fit pas prier pour ponctionner de ci-de là des baies mûres, de vertes pousses comestibles ou de jeunes racines. Plus loin d'élégants arbustes et de jeunes frênes venaient renforcer les allées, qui évoquaient les labyrinthes végétaux des elfes, dont Gandalf lui avait parlé en Eregion. De temps en temps les méandres s'enroulaient autour de jardins miniatures, où foisonnaient des plantes grasses que Gerry n'avait jamais vues auparavant, et qui rivalisaient de couleurs vivaces et de formes audacieuses. Les fragrances entêtantes, sans cesse renouvelées, passaient rapidement dans la brise qui animait les branches. Le cœur réjoui mais étonné d'une telle luxuriance, notre Hobbit trouva et suivit un ru aménagé qui glougloutait sur un lit de galets bien ordonnés.

Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu marcher ainsi dans l'eau pure et fraiche. L'onde limpide lui éclaircit quelque peu les idées. A bien y réfléchir, ces lieux enchanteurs tenaient plus du jardin d'agrément elfique que du potager de Hobbit ! Gerry se rassura en se figurant qu'un jardinier aussi inspiré et compétent ne saurait lui faire mauvais accueil. Il dérangea un petit écureuil roux qui terminait son inspection journalière de ses cachettes de glands et noisettes. L'animal parut courroucé, descendit du noyer qu'il explorait et se posta devant Gerry d'un air indigné. Le Hobbit s'approcha, avançant la main pour attirer le petit animal qui tendait le museau en le reniflant. Semblant se draper de sa dignité éprouvée, l'écureuil enroula sa queue autour de lui, éternua en se détournant avec dégout, émit un petit sifflement de dédain et s'en fut trottinant dans une allée.

Gerry stupéfait porta sa manche à ses narines. Son odeur l'épouvanta ! Qu'était-il advenu du jeune dandy sûr de son charme et de sa fraîcheur ? Sans doute avait-il semé sa vanité aux vents des aventures. Mais il importait à présent de retrouver la juste mesure de fierté. Notre Hobbit puant trouva donc en aval une plage dallée de larges pierres plates, au confluent avec un autre ruisselet. Une fois installé, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de saponaires. Se rappelant avec émotion les leçons d'Arathorn, Gerry se mit au travail – il frotta des rhizomes sur la pierre et obtint une mousse riche qu'il utilisa pour se frictionner. C'est à cette occasion qu'il se rendit compte qu'un duvet important couvrait désormais son menton. Comme la chaleur montait encore, notre Hobbit décida de faire une grande lessive et récura ses vêtements. Après ce sursaut de salubrité, notre Hobbit fatigué se paya le luxe d'une petite sieste à l'ombre, alors que séchaient au soleil ses vêtements propres.

Gerry se réveilla en sursaut, alors que résonnait encore dans son esprit le caquettement d'alarme d'une pie moqueuse. Un oiseau s'envola bruyamment de sous les taillis. La tête lourde et les membres gourds, le Hobbit avait une sensation diffuse d'inquiétude ou même de culpabilité, comme si un temps précieux avait été gaspillé en légèretés et divagations. Le soleil était bas à l'ouest et virait déjà à l'orangé, projetant des ombres indigo sous les feuillages. Gerry frissonnant se rhabilla prestement. Il eut la bonne surprise de constater que sa culotte avait un peu rétréci, ce qui compensait en partie l'amaigrissement continu qu'avait subi sa silhouette au cours de ces derniers mois.

Le Hobbit se remit en route, non sans collecter, à chaque occasion, baies et tubercules pour l'éventualité – presque certaine - de jours futurs moins fastes. L'allée étendue de sable et parfois de galets s'éloignait à présent vers le sud-ouest, en fléchissant de temps en temps vers l'ouest. Il la suivit de son pas furtif de Hobbit.

L'allée déboucha sous une grande futaie, bien nettoyée et débarrassée des branches basses, ce qui favorisait la prolifération de magnifiques fougères de plusieurs espèces, dûment cantonnées dans leurs petits losanges délimités par des galets blancs. A la lumière déclinante, Gerry reconnut des essences d'une grande variété qui d'ordinaire ne cohabitaient pas. Aucun tronc écroulé, aucune racine intempestive, aucune fondrière ne venait entraver sa progression. La vivacité naturelle des arbres et des plantes y était maîtrisée avec bienveillance. L'esprit d'ordre du jardinier y transparaissait dans la croissance soumise de chaque espèce. Gerry remarqua une famille de mulots faisant ses réserves en petits tas au pied d'un chêne noueux entre les racines duquel elle logeait. Même les petits animaux semblaient contribuer à garder à l'ensemble une harmonie domestiquée ! Une bordée de protestations aigues ayant accueilli sa tentative de s'approprier un tas de noisettes, il battit en retraite, un peu honteux, et poursuivit sa route dans une obscurité croissante. Au milieu de la nuit, il finit par trouver refuge sous les ramures d'un sapin, dont les branches basses formaient comme une tente. Il eut quelques difficultés à rassembler des feuilles mortes pour s'en faire une couverture, tant elles étaient peu nombreuses ! Enfin il se pelotonna comme il put et tacha de s'endormir.

La lune pleine jetait des ombres bienveillantes dans les sous-bois calmes et sereins. Mais bientôt un curieux tapage interrompit le paisible silence nocturne. Un oiseau de proie, posté dans les hautes branches, ponctuait la lente trajectoire de l'astre. De temps en temps, un hululement retentissait, plus ou moins long. Gerry ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Exaspéré, il finit par remarquer que les cris respectaient une séquence particulière. Un « Hou ! », suivi quinze minutes plus tard par deux autres, puis encore quinze minutes après, de trois autres. Le hululement suivant était plus long. Mais le cycle reprenait ensuite. Après la troisième heure d'insomnie, notre Hobbit se réveilla complètement : le hibou donnait l'heure ! Ces cris impromptus imitaient les manifestations périodiques de la grande horloge de Bourg-de-Touque… Exténué, notre Hobbit se rebella à une heure avancée de la nuit :

-« Un honnête Hobbit ne peut donc prendre un repos bien mérité !, cria-t-il, Il est temps de cesser ! D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas à l'heure, il va bientôt faire grand jour ! »

La colère et la fatigue rendent irrationnel et injuste. Non seulement Gerry se plaignait à un respectable hibou qui ne faisait que remplir son office, mais encore ce dernier était parfaitement à l'heure !

- « Hou ? » fit le vieux hibou, hésitant entre indignation et incrédulité. Après une profonde réflexion, le vénérable dispensateur du compte nocturne s'envola, ulcéré.

Gerry, que la fatigue rendait inaccessible au respect des anciens, soupira d'aise et entama sa descente vers le sommeil. Mais quelques instants plus tard, un gros oiseau s'installait dans les branches du sapin :

-« Coucou ? »

Et l'inexorable décompte reprit, au grand désarroi de notre pauvre Hobbit, qui put témoigner que la régularité des « Coucou » valait bien celle des « Hou »… A posteriori, il s'en voulut d'avoir chassé l'oiseau factionnaire de nuit pour appeler celui du jour. Mais sur le moment, il les maudit avec une égale ferveur.

Contrarié et irritable, Gerry se leva le lendemain de fort méchante humeur. Mais il faut supposer que ce petit coin du monde possédait on ne sait quel pouvoir secret, une propension mystérieuse à effacer les chagrins et les contrariétés, à ramener les choses dans un ordre serein et naturel. Notre Hobbit rejoignit le cours d'eau, prit un bain revigorant et ne pensa plus à son horrible nuit. En considérant ses habits éraillés étalés sur les galets, il fut pris d'un besoin irrépressible de raccommoder ses effets, de les ramener d'une main ferme mais habile vers l'univers feutré du foyer bien tenu, du jardin domestiqué, de la pensée harmonieuse. Reconquérir l'apparence d'un Hobbit sophistiqué lui sembla être le contrepoint normal des déplaisantes et chaotiques aventures qu'il avait vécues récemment. Aussi profita-t-il des premiers rayons du soleil, après un petit déjeuner frugal mais lentement savouré, pour un brin de couture et de broderie. Déplorant le manque de fils de couleurs assorties, il fut néanmoins satisfait de sa mise, qui avait perdu en lustre pour gagner en soin. La gibecière en bandoulière sur une veste rafraichie, notre Hobbit pimpant ajusta son chapeau à plume d'aigle et se remit en route vers le sud.

Quelle heureuse promenade dans quelle étrange contrée ! Les bois profonds y succédaient aux vergers, les clairières de rosiers aux labyrinthes d'aubépines, les allées arborées aux potagers bigarrés. Sans oublier d'y ponctionner ses collations, notre Hobbit ne manquait pas de redresser une ramure égarée, de clarifier une allée, de retirer un brin desséché. Cette vallée parlait à son inconscient comme la retraite grand-maternelle à un cœur d'enfant. Etait-ce là le passé immémorial des Hobbits, un âge d'or oublié ou restant à venir ? Il n'y manquait qu'un grand fleuve bordé de roseaux et d'iris…

Les rêveries de Gerry flottaient mélancoliques sur une coque aux côtés d'un vieux gnome noueux, lorsqu'une flamme rousse traversa son champs de vision. Le temps de se ressaisir, la flamme était passée, non sans lui laisser un curieux petit air dans l'oreille :

- « Le printemps est passé.

Ma Belle jamais de moi n'était lassée.

L'été prolixe est venu.

Sa beauté nos étreintes portait aux nues.

L'automne se prépare.

Mon terrier d'une nouvelle chambre se pare… »

Affectant de ne se laisser surprendre par aucune étrangeté, notre Hobbit n'eut aucun mal à repérer la trace légère qui traversait le verger. Il suivit les empreintes et bientôt la flamme rousse caracolait devant lui à travers jardins et forêts. Au pied d'un talus de noisetiers, Gerry entonna le refrain en chœur et sortit son dernier biscuit pour amadouer l'animal qui cessa aussitôt son chant. Lorsqu'il parvint au sommet, un goupil le toisait d'un air méfiant. Debout sur ses pattes arrières et appuyé à un frêne, il portait un plastron de velours vert du plus bel effet. Un monocle accroché par une chainette d'argent au second bouton lui conférait un air fort distingué mais un peu hautain. Gerry s'avança, tendant son biscuit d'un air gauche :

-« Mmm, c'est bon ! Tu en veux ? »

Le renard l'examina comme un Hobbit gourmet considèrerait un ver au milieu d'une pomme, et susurra d'un ton aigre-doux :

- « N'espérez pas me voir ingurgiter n'importe quelle denrée rustique agitée par le premier bouseux venu ! Vous ne vous adressez point au perdreau du mois !»

Bien que Gerry s'attendît à quelque fantaisie, il resta un instant interloqué. Mais la suffisance du dandy à moustache lui redonna bientôt sa faconde :

-« Je vous demande bien pardon ! Sans doute me suis-je montré maladroit en tentant de vous amadouer avec un biscuit. Peut-être suis-je le premier venu de mon espèce en cette étrange vallée. Mais il n'y a en tout cas aucune raison pour supposer que ma rusticité, héritée de mes ancêtres, soit restée boueuse ! »

Le renard leva un sourcil narquois – ainsi cette créature aux pieds velus s'avérait capable, sinon de distinction, du moins d'une argumentation soutenue…

-« Sans doute me suis-je montré irréfléchi en vous supposer bouseux…

- Sans doute fus-je étourdi de vous approcher de façon si triviale…

- En l'absence de connaissance commune, je nous vois contraints de procéder aux présentations par nos propres moyens… »

Constatant que l'étrange créature ne semblait pas obtempérer à sa propre injonction, Gerry supposa qu'il vallait mieux qu'il prît les devants, en tant qu'étranger :

-« Gérontius, fils du Touque Fortimbras, Thain de la Comté, pour vous servir ! », s'inclina-t-il bien bas.

La politesse naturelle et distinguée du Hobbit, et plus encore cette mention du Thain, que le renard ne connaissait pas mais qui lui semblait bien être un titre, achevèrent de dérider le goupil :

-« Maître Corruscin2, prince des renards et maître des bois d'au-delà ! » susurra-t-il d'un air d'affable confidence, comme si cette révélation était une faveur exceptionnelle.

Gerry ne s'estimait pas en position de faire la fine bouche. Il était perdu, se sentait très seul et souhaitait vivement rentrer chez lui. Il venait de rencontrer un être doué d'intelligence et de parole, qui semblait du cru – aussi décida-t-il de profiter de cette présence sans s'arrêter aux circonstances étranges et à la tournure singulière de l'entrevue :

-« Sauriez-vous m'indiquer comment rejoindre la Comté ?

- Comment saurais-je mieux que le prince de cette contrée, comment l'y rejoindre ?

- Mais je suis perdu…

- Voyons… J'y suis ! Il vous suffit de suivre à rebours le chemin que vous empruntâtes pour parvenir jusques ici ! », glapit le goupil avec éclat.

-« Malheureusement, cela m'est impossible, objecta le Hobbit, je suis arrivé par la voie des airs…

- Voilà qui es fâcheux », remarqua le renard qui tournait autour du Hobbit pour inspecter son dos d'un air soupçonneux. « Je regrette sincèrement ne pouvoir vous orienter. J'ai tellement à faire ici que le monde extérieur n'a pas encore eu l'avantage de ma visite…»

En réalité le renard souffrait d'une peur irrépressible - celle des grands rapaces. Il lui était arrivé, tout jeune, d'échapper de justesse à la capture par l'un des grands aigles qui l'avait pris pour un lapin. S'étant convaincu que Gerry n'avait rien d'un oiseau, il remarqua les belles plumes d'aigle à son chapeau et demanda :

-« Avez-vous dressé un aigle ?

- Tout-à-fait ! Il m'a déposé ici contre la vie de son rejeton ! »

Le renard rassuré et impressionné consulta sa montre et poursuivit :

-« Mais peut-être accepterez-vous de partager une tasse de thé ?

- Certainement !, assura le Hobbit qui n'avait plus sacrifié au rite le plus civilisé que connussent les Hobbits, depuis plusieurs mois. Et peut-être accepterez-vous de partager mon biscuit pour accompagner ce thé ? »

Le renard rit poliment du badinage du Hobbit mais ne répondit pas quant au biscuit :

- Par ici je vous prie… »

Le goupil prit les devants, trottinant en balançant son panache roux avec élégance. Maître Corruscin pérorait à propos de « Ses » terres, de la pénurie de logement pour le petit gibier, des dégâts des dernières giboulées estivales, lorsque les compagnons arrivèrent devant un perron de bois sous la souche d'un immense chêne abattu par la foudre. Une belette s'y escrimait sur la petite fenêtre ronde. La dame, svelte et déliée, s'arrêta en garde et émit des trilles aigus et de brefs aboiements sifflés en montrant de petits crocs acérés. Le renard retroussa ses babines :

-« Nous vous en prions, Mustela, veuillez cesser et passez votre chemin. Mon logis reste au premier occupant, ci-devant présent. »

La dame au nez pointu et à la robe striée de brun et de blanc bondit avec souplesse et regagna le sous-bois, non sans jeter un long cri méprisant. Corruscin rétorqua :

-« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous fier à ce vieux matois. Raminagrobis3, bien que fainéant, ne connait qu'une seule loi, celle du plus fort ! »

Dame Mustela partie, le renard saisit une clé tordue sous un gros lierre et fit entrer Gerry. La gigantesque souche était creuse et agencée avec astuce et goût. Un Hobbit s'y sentait immédiatement à son aise et en sécurité. C'est seulement alors que Gerry soupçonna ce qui se passait réellement : il devait être en plein rêve. Il s'était évanoui entre les serres de Celegwelwen et devait rêver sur le chemin de la Comté. Corruscin s'affairait devant l'âtre et bientôt la bouilloire émit un sifflement qui rappelait à s'y méprendre celle de la mère Boulard. C'était sûr, il était en train de rêver. Il n'y avait donc pas à s'inquiéter, rien de grave ne pouvait survenir… C'est donc sur un ton détaché et un sourire entendu aux lèvres que Gerry demanda :

-« Comment se fait-il que Dame Belette ne parle pas comme vous et moi ?

- Voyons, ne soyez pas ridicule !, répondit le goupil d'un air pointu en remuant le thé d'une cuiller en argent. Les belettes ne parlent pas ! »

Notre Hobbit déglutit un breuvage suave et parfumé, qui rappelait la fragrance des arbres fruitiers chargés de fleurs printanières.

- « Mais pourtant … »

Gerry n'alla pas au bout de son objection. De toute évidence, le renard ne supporterait pas d'être traité d'animal. Son rêve s'avérait indocile… Il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui consentir les efforts nécessaires pour rentrer dans la Comté, même en plein rêve. Il poursuivit donc :

-« Je veux dire que j'aimerais rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse m'indiquer le chemin du retour ! »

Le renard sirota un instant son thé du bout des lèvres, puis il suspendit son geste d'un air méditatif, la dernière phalange en l'air :

- « Je vous mènerai tantôt chez Avacuna. Elle est notre mère à tous, elle saura sans doute vous tirer d'embarras. »

C'est ainsi que notre Hobbit s'instruisit des us et coutumes de cette étrange contrée, devisant à bâton rompu avec son hôte. A dire vrai, il hésitait quant à la conduite à tenir, sans savoir s'il vivait ou non dans la réalité. Il passa une nuit fort agréable, dans un canapé très douillet. Au petit matin, il s'imagina un instant dans la chambre d'une jeune Hobbite. Lorsqu'il aperçut le museau moustachu de Corruscin dépasser de l'édredon, la mémoire lui revint à flot. Si rêve il y avait, il n'était pas encore terminé ! Le dandy maître de céans éprouva de grandes difficultés à se réveiller. Lorsque Gerry l'y eut contraint par l'irrésistible moyen d'une fricassée de bacon aux champignons à la façon des Coteaux, le goupil déroula son rituel de vieux garçon en arguant que sa tranquillité étant condamnée à court terme, il mettait un point d'honneur à profiter des derniers plaisirs de l'indépendance. Gerry n'aurait su mieux dire ! C'est ainsi qu'après un petit déjeuner très complet, une toilette minutieuse et un essayage interminable, maître Corruscin opta pour une redingote bleue et sortit renifler l'air frais du matin. Il s'arma d'une canne au pommeau d'argent et verrouilla précautionneusement son logis, non sans quelque tour d'inspection préalable des environs.

X-X-X

Il n'était plus loin de midi lorsque maître goupil et son compère Hobbit s'en furent, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, rendre visite à une connaissance. Un pâle soleil peinait à dissiper les brouillards qui inondaient la vallée. Maître Corruscin pérorait encore plus que d'ordinaire, vantant l'érudition, la sagesse d'Avacuna et sa force de caractère. Répondant aux questions innocentes du Hobbit, le renard laissa cependant transparaître, outre un profond attachement, une certaine appréhension que Gerry traduisit en imaginant Avacuna en énorme matrone à poigne, gouailleuse, maternelle et exigeante – exactement le genre de personne qu'il se faisait fort d'amadouer d'une œillade et d'un compliment bien troussé.

- « Savez-vous qu'elle m'enseigna les lettres contre l'avis de mon père ? Quelle mère Avacuna fut pour moi ! Elle est libre en cette période de l'année, précisa le renard d'un air flegmatique. Aussi devrait-elle se montrer attentive à vos sollicitations. »

Gerry se frotta les mains. Il allait rentrer chez lui.

Maître Corruscin le mena par vaux et chemins, sous des cieux encombrés. La chaleur estivale, quoique tenue en respect par l'altitude et les nuages, épanouissait fleurs et frondaisons. Les compagnons parvinrent à une large rivière, bordée de joncs et de saules centenaires. Le cours d'eau serpentait au fond d'une petite dépression, provenant du nord-est, où des tourbières donnaient vie aux nombreux ruisseaux qui l'alimentaient. Comme Gerry faisait mine de s'y baigner les pieds, Corruscin le retint par le coude :

-« Ne vous approchez pas trop de ces vieux grincheux. Ils sont versatiles et souvent de fort méchante humeur ! ».

Le goupil entraîna son compagnon sur un ravissant pont de rondins qui enjambait la rivière de deux gracieuses arches. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu pour contempler le cours d'eau qui s'élargissait vers le sud-ouest en un marais de joncs et de quenouilles. Immédiatement après le pont, les compères firent halte au pied d'une haute motte herbeuse. Une compagnie de petits animaux s'y ébattait. Dame belette, qui semblait comploter avec quelque fouine à l'air rébarbatif et coupable, s'esquiva lorsque parut le goupil. Un concert respectueux de saluts enjoués, parfois gentiment moqueurs, s'éleva dans l'assemblée des petits chasseurs des bois. Le chœur des lapins, serviles et volontiers obséquieux, ne tarissait pas de courbettes et de démonstrations de déférence envers sa majesté des terriers. Maître Corruscin pontifiait à l'attention de son compagnon :

-« Voyez-vous, mon cher Gérontius, dans cette vallée règne l'harmonieuse civilité de la parole et du droit. En dehors, hé bien, malheur à ces dodus rongeurs craintifs et sans défense ! Leur vitesse de pointe les soustrait rarement à ma course… En dehors de notre val d'ordre où chacun connait sa place et y prend sagement plaisir, la prédation reprend le droit du plus fort !

-Je trouve pourtant qu'un ordre règne également au-delà. Chacun y trouve la place que ses qualités lui ménagent. Seuls s'élèvent au-dessus de la mêlée pour la survie, les peuples libres dotés de la pensée. Pour tout vous dire, je ne saurais attraper et manger un être doué de parole, fût-il un lapin. Je me sentirais aussi bas qu'un troll ou un gobelin !

- Ces deux espèces –honnies soient-elles !- sont douées de l'entendement – dans des proportions très différentes, il est vrai. D'autant qu'ils l'appliquent à la bassesse et au mal ! Devrais-je pour autant les tenir au même rang que vous et moi ?

- Trolls et gobelins sont des moqueries des peuples libres. Leurs crimes nous les rendent odieux, aliénés et leur dénie le rang d'êtres de pensée. Vous avez, cher Corruscin, le droit et le devoir de les traiter en ennemis. Mais jamais vous n'eûtes, j'en suis certain, l'idée de les manger !

- J'en conviens. Mais pour en revenir aux lapins, soyez rassuré. Nos compagnons doués de parole n'aventurent pas leurs longues oreilles au-delà des limites de notre vallée. Leur aptitude à la pensée, bien que souvent cantonnée au manger, leur sert au moins à cela !»

Satisfait de ce compromis philosophique, le duo s'engagea dans la pente couverte de térébinthes et de bruyère. Une immense pierre plate couronnait le sommet, soutenue par cinq mégalithes. Gerry s'avisa que seuls les puissants de la création ou des géants avaient pu assembler ce monument au premier âge du monde. Une forêt hirsute et dense de noueux chênes bas et d'aubépines la recouvrait. Entre les gigantesques piliers de roche brute s'enchevêtraient des racines millénaires, des cloisons de pierre assemblées avec art, des entrelacs de tissus anciens, des motifs d'osier tressé. Des plantes vivaces et des fleurs exotiques proliféraient aux murs et au plafond, et renforçaient la sensation d'une grotte naturelle aux multiples ramifications.

Dans les alcôves que formaient ces mosaïques hétéroclites, se fondaient les ornements les plus divers, aussi variés et bigarrés qu'aurait pu l'être, dans l'esprit d'un Hobbit, l'histoire tourmentée d'Eriador. S'y côtoyaient des tartans des Hommes des collines de Dun, les soieries aux teintures rares vendues sur les rives de l'antique Tharbad, l'héraldique nostalgique des Dùnedain d'Arnor, et quelques éternels tulles elfiques. Gerry reconnaissait des antiquités qui lui rappelèrent la mystérieuse retraite de son grand-père. Une sculpture de buis représentant un bouquetin des monts de brume, poli par les ans, semblait surgir des brumes du temps au-delà de la mémoire. Une peinture murale lui rappelait ses pires cauchemars d'enfant Hobbit. L'une des niches semblait abriter la chambre mortuaire d'un guerrier de jadis – la lance et l'épée d'acier posées devant un empilement révérencieux mais dérisoire d'une cuirasse, d'un casque et de jambières de bronze, chamarrés d'aigrettes et de panaches pourpre défraîchis. De proche en proche un rocher, une pierre de couleur étrange, une concrétion inattendue lui rappelaient les collections d'objets trouvés de son enfance. Plus loin une collection de sagaies d'ivoire ouvragé faisait pendant à des instruments de musique oubliés des Hommes. L'antre d'Avacuna paressait la mémoire des contes perdus, abandonnée sur la mousse des ans dans le brouillard du souvenir.

Des noisetiers, des sureaux et des pruneliers sauvages ceinturaient le sommet où nul n'osait s'aventurer, hormis Corruscin et son hôte. Car les épouvantables cris qui s'élevaient de la grotte prévenaient toute curiosité. Les hurlements rappelèrent à Gerry les protestations de terreur du porc mené à l'abattoir.

-« On me tue, on m'arrache à moi-même ! Qui aura pitié d'une pauvre pelisse de blaireau ?

- Mais veux-tu bien te taire, vilain carcajou ! Ta concupiscence n'est-elle pas responsable de tes douleurs ?

- Est-ce ma faute, si Grimberthe ma compagne s'est réfugiée sous les genêts épineux ? »

Un personnage se penchait avec sollicitude mais fermeté vers le malade qui prétendait souffrir le martyre et se plaignait sans discontinuer. Maintenant d'une forte poigne le blaireau tapageur, la jeune femme retirait une à une, avec énergie et dextérité, les épines de genêts plantées dans le dos et le derrière du patient. Des boucles auburn encadraient un visage ovale d'une grâce elfique, dont la pâleur se rehaussait de mille taches de rousseur qui scintillaient comme des lucioles brunes un clair soir d'été. Ses yeux de félin en amande, d'un bleu azur profond et hypnotique, se posèrent sur Gerry qui, figé par le charme, remarqua à peine les longues oreilles pointues et mobiles de la fille. D'audacieuses tresses sophistiquées domestiquaient sa longue crinière rebelle.

La jeune femme et le Hobbit se contemplèrent interdits un long moment. Gerry entendait le feulement des lynx de Dorthonion4 lorsque le monde était jeune, chantant la liberté des espaces montagneux enneigés ou rôdant dans les profondes forêts. L'appel du fauve s'élevait, impérieux et vital, mais le Hobbit ne discernait pas si l'injonction poussait à tuer pour nourrir les petits ou s'unir à la femelle pour en produire de nouveaux. Avacuna contemplait l'enfant-Homme avec la concupiscence mêlée du prédateur et de la femelle en chaleur. Mais elle ne lâchait pas le blaireau. Maître Corruscin, qui observait d'un air attentif quoique sur la réserve, hocha la tête. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque le patient s'impatienta de façon véhémente :

-« Allez-vous laisser un pauvre blaireau souffrir les cents morts avant de le soulager ? »

Avacuna, comme fouettée par cette égoïste ingratitude, se tourna hargneuse vers le patient immobilisé sous sa lourde poigne :

-« As-tu idée des souffrances de dame blaireau lorsqu'elle enfante du fruit de tes empressements ? Souffres donc encore un peu, toi qui n'hésitas pas à la poursuivre de tes assiduités jusque dans un buisson de genêts épineux ! »

La jeune femme reprit derechef son œuvre, arrachant tout à la fois des cris de douleur et les longues épines qui en étaient la cause. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle posa sur le dos de l'animal un cataplasme de feuilles enduites d'un baume collant. Ses yeux magnétiques se posèrent à nouveau sur Gerry, qui avait repris le contrôle de ses sens et la maîtrise de la rhétorique Hobbite :

-« A beaucoup appris qui a beaucoup souffert !5

- Que savez-vous de la souffrance, jeune et dodu fils des Hommes ? Les humains infligent plus souvent qu'ils ne subissent les souffrances du monde !

- Ne vous y trompez pas, O fée salvatrice du peuple des terriers ! Vous avez devant vous un Hobbit, non un représentant juvénile des grandes gens !

- Un Holbytla, fils du fleuve ! Votre genre semble taillé pour jouir des plaisirs terrestres !

- Mon peuple a appris dans la douleur que le travail et l'entraide éloignent la disette. Notre ami Grimbert, qui semble souffrir le martyre, saura désormais se défier des piquants !

- Mais saura-t-il reconnaître qu'il importune sa compagne ?

- A chaque jour suffit sa douleur et sa leçon… Peut-être lui faudra-t-il d'autres piquants ! »

La mesure du Hobbit surprit favorablement Avacuna. Il y avait fort longtemps que les plaisirs subtils d'une conversation élevée lui étaient refusés – et bien longtemps également qu'aucun Hobbit n'avait traversé les monts de brume. Elle décida de provoquer son interlocuteur :

-« Trop souffrir rend aigre, pas assez, niais.6 Quelle est votre souffrance ?

- La plupart des Hobbits souffrent de niaiserie tout autant que d'aigreurs d'estomac. Puissiez-vous en déduire que nous avons trop souffert pour négliger les plaisirs, mais pas suffisamment pour en craindre le manque.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil ravi – ce jeune Hobbit maniait le paradoxe avec brio ! L'étincelle de désir fauve que Gerry entrevit dans ce regard lui noua quelque peu l'estomac. Mais Avacuna le saisit par le coude, lui sourit aimablement et s'éloigna en sa compagnie, adoptant le ton badin du Hobbit. Maître Corruscin ajusta son monocle d'un air philosophe et se retira dignement, sachant reconnaitre lorsqu'il était de trop.

Avacuna dépassait à peine Gerry par la taille, mais lorsqu'elle scrutait le Hobbit, chacun de ses mouvements évoquait irrésistiblement la grâce limpide et la souple force du félin en maraude. Elle se mouvait en silence, perchée en permanence sur la pointe de ses longs pieds nus, couverts d'une fourure beige, et dont seuls les orteils, musculeux et dotés de griffes acérées, adhéraient à toutes les surfaces sans y laisser la moindre trace. Sa tunique de lin clair semblait refléter les lumières et les couleurs alentours, s'harmonisant avec les tons fauves de la chevelure d'Avacuna lorsqu'elle s'échauffait, ou se fondant aux teintes forestières lorsqu'elle s'y coulait avec nonchalance. Son visage aux aguets trahissait à chaque instant le prédateur, particulièrement lorsque tressaillaient ses longues oreilles au panache de poils sombres, ou que frémissaient ses courtes moustaches.

Ils se promenèrent longtemps dans les saulaies en devisant de tout et de rien. Les souvenirs d'Avacuna semblaient remonter à fort loin, elle connaissait maintes choses que les Hobbits avaient oubliées. Par certains côtés, la jeune femme lui rappelait Gandalf, ses intransigeances et sa mansuétude. Mais elle se montrait ignare et distante vis-à-vis des événements récents, comme si les gesticulations des mortels lui paraissaient dérisoires au regard des grandes marées de cet âge. Par moments, la violence sauvage de son caractère affleurait dans ses muscles félins ou son regard de fauve – le Hobbit redoublait alors de savantes figures de styles et de subtiles métaphores, qui charmaient la part civilisée de la jeune fille.

X-X-X

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens apprirent à se connaître et vécurent isolés du monde, pendant plus d'une lune, rêvant au crépuscule ou paressant dans des fourrures dans l'antre d'Avacuna. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce fut Gerry qui demanda à sa partenaire de ne pas brûler les étapes. Il est vrai que la lueur féline des regards concupiscents de sa compagne le désarçonnaient parfois jusqu'à lui faire peur. Malgré les pulsions assumées d'Avacuna, son attitude restait ambigüe. La présence d'un Hobbit d'une juvénile bonne volonté la replongeait dans ses propres années d'insouciance et d'espoir. Pourtant cette joyeuse compagnie ne pouvait effacer tout-à-fait les malheurs passés et les dangers qui hantent le monde extérieur. L'esprit vif et acéré, l'exquise politesse, l'ironie respectueuse, le goût des bonnes choses et la mode vestimentaire exotique de Gerry lui apportaient un divertissement dont elle réalisait à présent qu'elle en avait cruellement manqué. Ce Hobbit appréciait les femelles de son espèce – Avacuna le sentait d'instinct, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire – mais elle devinait également une profondeur que des blessures avaient récemment révélées. Enfin quelque chose d'essentiel et de foncièrement inédit émanait de ce nouveau compagnon – son désintéressement, son manque absolu de désir de puissance et de suprématie, qu'elle n'avait jamais décelé chez aucun de ses consorts précédents.

Ils échangèrent l'histoire de leurs vies. Le Hobbit, pour la première fois, ne ressentit pas le besoin d'édulcorer tel passage osé, de maquiller telle trahison ou de rehausser telle fadaise. Avacuna le vit comme un bourdon insouciant et butineur, que l'âge de raison venait à peine d'atteindre, à marche forcée. De son côté, elle éprouva des difficultés à traduire en mots les souvenirs nébuleux d'avant sa maîtrise de la langue. Ce fut un heureux hasard, qui évita au Hobbit de se méprendre sur le versant animal de sa compagne.

Chacun des nombreux colifichets d'Avacuna, qui tintaient lorsqu'elle n'y prenait garde, portait une histoire ou un souvenir. Pour en savoir plus, il s'extasiait de l'extravagante variété des parures de la jeune femme, qui rivalisait avec celle de son antre. Avacuna expliquait avec réticence les espoirs et les déceptions qu'elle avait vécus. Gerry se rendit lentement compte que son amie avait subi tellement d'épreuves et connu tellement d'ennemis, que sa confiance en le genre humain restait durablement ébranlée. Maintes fois son désir de s'unir à un Homme de valeur l'avait menée à se découvrir, à risquer l'aventure, à forcer sa nature en quittant ses forêts. Mais chez l'Homme, lui semblait-il, la grandeur allait de pair avec l'ambition. La flamme dévorait l'humain au détriment de l'ordre naturel. Et toujours la démesure le faisait tomber au plus bas. A plusieurs reprises Avacuna subit des Hommes la cruelle morsure de la trahison, de la désillusion et de la honte, rejetée en définitive pour son apparence et ses aspirations. Elle était revenue couler des jours calmes à veiller sur la faune, ayant renoncé à trouver l'âme sœur mais emplissant ses jours avec ses enfants et les habitants de la vallée qui seuls l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était.

-« Et vous, petit Holbytla, quel combat menez-vous ? Quel grandiose dessein se niche dans votre esprit de jeune mâle ? », lui demanda Avacuna en devinant le trouble où son récit avait jeté le Hobbit.

Notre Hobbit était un peu pris de vertiges en écoutant la jeune femme conter son passé. Il se hasarda, d'un ton un peu suffisant, à prétendre que les mœurs des Hobbits s'avéraient beaucoup plus civilisées que celles des grandes gens ou des habitants des pays sauvages. Le terme « civilisé » froissa la jeune fille et elle demanda d'un ton offensé :

« Oseriez-vous prétendre n'avoir jamais commis de bassesse ? »

Gerry craignait l'esprit pénétrant et l'intuition animale de sa camarade. Il avait déjà noté que les demi-vérités suscitaient immanquablement de sa part une réaction épidermique, comme si elle craignait qu'on abusât de sa crédulité. Fut-ce par lâcheté, pour devancer le moment où ses bassesses seraient découvertes malgré lui, ou au contraire par un honnête courage en l'honneur de sa compagne ? Notre Hobbit n'en sut jamais rien, mais toujours est-il qu'il conta à voix basse sa plus grande honte - comment il entra en possession d'un anneau de pouvoir et comment l'objet avait lentement pris, malgré lui, un ascendant sur son être, l'amenant à se dépasser dans des circonstances où il aurait dû être dévoré. Jamais une intimité de cet ordre ne l'avait uni à aucune Hobbite. Et il craignait que son aveu ne perdît pour lui sa singulière compagne.

Avacuna l'écouta attentivement, comme l'on attend la fin d'un cauchemar maintes fois rêvé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sentit soulagé - pas pour longtemps ! Elle ravala ses larmes de dépit

-« Les Hobbits tiennent donc bien de l'homme mortel. Tout juste n'avez-vous pas volé cet objet ! Mais vous avez trompé les intentions de votre jeune amie par pur égoïsme ! Entendez bien mes paroles, Gérontius des Hobbits ! La rédemption reste pour l'heure à votre portée pour la seule raison que vos exploits furent accomplis au bénéfice de vos amis. »

La jeune fille éplorée et confiante s'était muée de façon saisissante en une furie mi-lynx, mi-femme qui brandissait des malédictions. Elle le dominait à présent du double de sa taille habituelle, prête à lui arracher la tête d'un coup de patte griffue. Gerry terrorisé se défendit en ajoutant mauvaise foi sur maladresse :

-« Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tromper ! J'ai seulement été un peu lâche ! Mais c'était bien avant tout ce voyage… J'y vois plus clair à présent. Et j'ai l'intention de me débarrasser de l'anneau… A moins que vous ne le vouliez ? Prenez l'anneau ! Ainsi je serai sauvé, je pourrai rentrer chez moi et j'épouserai Priscilla Sonnecor pour réparer mes torts ! Ainsi tout le monde sera content et je n'aurai trompé personne !»

Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, Avacuna expérimenta alors un sentiment inconnu, froid et implacable serpent, embrasant le cœur des affres de l'amertume, et étreignant l'esprit des tourments du doute - la jalousie. Au comble de la fureur, elle se redressa de toute sa puissante carrure de félin et lui jeta :

-« Dites-moi ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de vous priver incontinent de votre virilité ? »

Gerry, dans la précipitation, ne fut guère inspiré :

-« Votre conscience ? Les préceptes les plus élémentaires de la civilisation ? … Les doux moments que nous venons de passer ?... Une occupation agréable et reposante… Un concours de devinettes ! Je sais que vous aimez bien ce genre de passe-temps ! »

L'incongruité des propositions du Hobbit eurent sur Avacuna l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce dont elle avait envie, c'était d'un compagnon honorable et franc. Même dans un moment pareil il ne pouvait cesser de faire le poseur. Elle regagna le contrôle de ses nerfs à la pensée d'un duel de l'esprit. Ce jeune coq allait déchanter ! Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais :

-« Fort bien ! Je prends votre virilité si je gagne ! Que demandez-vous si vous gagnez ? »

Gerry hésita. Son for intérieur lui criait « faire la paix avec vous ! », mais on ne fait pas la paix avec un fauve furieux, pas plus qu'avec une femme bafouée qui a ravalé sa colère.

- « Rentrer chez moi ! », dit-il fermement d'un air de défi.

-« Soit ! » lança sèchement Avacuna. Après un instant de réflexion, elle énonça :

_-« Voyageur sans bagage,_

_Héritier sans bourse,_

_Son héritage ne transmettra point._

_Sait comment l'on fait,_

_Mais ne peut le faire7. »_

La réponse occupait tout l'esprit de Gerry depuis quelques instants. Même sa formulation lui faisait mal par avance. Suant à grosses gouttes, il dit en tremblant :

-« Un Hobbit privé de la faculté de descendance… comme un chapon !

- C'est exact ! Vous visualisez bien les enjeux importants. Posez votre énigme… »

Les énigmes sont un jeu très ancien. Les contes rapportent que même les créatures les plus viles hésitent à s'y soustraire ou à y tricher. On ne refuse pas à un condamné le droit d'y tenter sa dernière chance. Aussi Avacuna n'avait-elle pas envisagé de refuser cette offre qui sonnait comme un défi. Certaines devinettes bien tournées ayant fait le tour des contrées du nord depuis la nuit des temps, de nombreuses variantes courent les tavernes de la Terre du Milieu. On pourrait donc imaginer qu'un pratiquant des auberges aussi assidu que Gerry se serait trouvé en position privilégiée. Mais imaginez-vous aux prises avec un adversaire terrifiant et une issue fatale en cas de défaillance. En outre, lorsque s'épuisent les poncifs, inventer sur-le-champ des devinettes respectant les règles requiert une présence et une agilité d'esprit hors du commun.

En l'occurrence, rien n'interdisait aux joueurs, comme Avacuna venait de le faire, de rappeler l'horrible éventualité sous couvert d'une énigme. Mais Gerry trouva ce procédé particulièrement déloyal et ne parvint pas à se concentrer pour trouver une énigme digne de ce nom. Après un long moment, il opta pour l'un des poncifs de voyageurs, des plus éculés des auberges de la Comté :

_- « Quels ces dix compagnons, qui jamais ne parcourent les chemins ensemble ? »_

Avacuna se sentit froissée de ce manque d'imagination. Elle donna la réponse ave dédain :

- « Les orteils ! », et enchaina sur une énigme enfantine très proche, pour bien marquer son mépris :

_- « Deux escouades de bretteurs rangés par taille,_

_Perdant et gagnant tour à tour,_

_Vassaux d'un même Chef. »_

Gerry lança la réponse d'un air triomphal :

-« Les pieds ! », sans comprendre qu'Avacuna tentait inconsciemment d'établir une communication à travers le jeu. Cela lui rappela une énigme qu'il avait forgée lui-même quelques années auparavant à l'auberge des Carrières. Il l'énonça sans plus attendre :

_- « Le sénéchal s'oppose à tout,_

_Le capitaine montre la voie,_

_Le sergent s'allonge lascivement,_

_Le caporal épris vêt son armure d'or,_

_Le petit soldat écoute en silence.»_

Gerry restait malgré lui dans le registre des membres du corps. Avacuna n'eut donc aucun mal à donner la réponse – les doigts de la main ! – déçue par la difficulté médiocre de la joute mais appréciant le style enlevé de la dernière énigme. Rentrant en elle-même, elle trouva une énigme ancienne plus relevée :

_« Suite comptée patiemment,  
>Ligne sinueuse déroulée trop rapidement,<br>On ne peut me contraindre à m'arrêter  
>Mais je m'arrête pour chacun de nous. »<em>

Gerry resta coi pendant un long moment, enlisé dans des spéculations autour des bornes comptées le long de routes sinueuses. La jeune femme tapota longuement et patiemment des doigts sur la table.

-« Votre temps est écoulé ! », scanda finalement Avacuna en souriant d'un air mauvais et implacable.

-« Le temps, le temps », rugit Gerry au bord de l'apoplexie.

Cette fois ce fut Avacuna qui perdit ses moyens. Donner par étourderie la réponse à sa propre énigme était une erreur de débutante ! Elle secoua la tête, faisant onduler toute sa crinière rousse, ce qui inspira à Gerry la matière de son énigme suivante :

_« Vole sans aile,  
>Pousse sans terre,<br>Soucis comme sagesse la déciment,  
>L'Age en gouverne la couleur ».<em>

La jeune femme s'était reprise. Faisant appel à toutes ses facultés, elle trouva la réponse : « La chevelure ! ».Puis elle porta un coup qu'elle pensait rude :

_« Rapproche des amis,  
>Ouvre sur l'inconnu,<br>Lieues entre les lieux,  
>Ruban sur la robe du monde ».<em>

Mais Gerry parcourait la réponse depuis des mois. Après avoir éliminé « le voyage », il répondit « la route ! ». Assez naturellement, l'image du chemin le mena chez lui. Il improvisa alors :

_« Ni vide, ni plein,_

_D'air, il n'en est pas._

_Sombre ou clair suivant l'aisance,_

_Loin du nid, mais douillet de réputation,_

_Des volutes parfumées s'en échappent parfois »_

La nature secrète et casanière des Hobbits s'accordait bien avec celle d'Avacuna. La réflexion avait ramené la jeune femme à une contenance moins inquiétante. Aussi lorsqu'elle proposa « Le foyer », notre héros lui accorda galamment la réponse, bien qu'il s'agît en réalité d'un trou de Hobbit. Cette entorse à l'esprit de compétition troubla Avacuna plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre. Son ardeur vindicative s'émoussa elle pensait aux Hommes, à leur grandeur, leurs faiblesses et au don ambigu de la mort. Sans doute leurs légions méritaient-elles la sollicitude. Il lui revint alors en mémoire une rengaine des Hommes d'un temps éloigné. Elle donna l'énigme :

_« Maillon intermédiaire_

_D'une chaîne qui se multiplie_

_A chaque pas ou qui s'éteint_

_Sans qui moins serait_

_Comme une racine d'arbre fier et vigoureux »_

Les Hobbits ont une passion pour la généalogie. C'est la principale raison qui les pousse à acquérir quelques lettres. Ils consignent par écrit les liens familiaux qu'ils connaissent pour rester en permanence en mesure d'évaluer sans erreur le degré de parenté des personnes qu'ils croisent toute la journée. D'ailleurs les liens de parenté multiples fournissent souvent la matière aux discussions entre deux voisins. Inspiré par l'arbre généalogique des Touque qui s'étalait sur plusieurs dizaines de pages dans les archives de Bourg-de-Touque, Gerry répondit rapidement :

« Il s'agit d'un ancêtre ! »

Le visage d'Avacuna s'éclaircit. Ce jeu si ancien avait calmé sa fureur. Il était la marque d'un être civilisé. Peut-être était-il né autrefois, inventé par les sages chefs de deux clans pour leur éviter de s'entre-déchirer ? Les mots y jouaient avec le sens comme l'esprit y flattait les sens. Gerry l'avait compris et saisissait peu à peu l'envie d'Avacuna de renouer des relations de confiance. Se remémorant une énigme classique, il en soigna l'énoncé :

_« Chrysophile inextinguible,_

_A la vaniteuse superbe,_

_Fléau de l'avide,_

_Malédiction de son vainqueur.»_

Avacuna savoura le rythme équilibré et l'érudition concise de l'énigme. A dire vrai, le premier mot de la devinette en donnait immédiatement la solution. Mais l'impénétrabilité n'était pas essentielle à une bonne énigme – il est d'abord fondamental que la réponse révélée apparaisse évidente au candidat malheureux. Bien sûr le voile rhétorique ou lexical dont l'auteur masque l'énoncé doit remplir son office pour remporter le concours, mais à ce jeu vaincre sans panache est pire que succomber sans mérite. Du reste il n'était plus guère question d'issue fatale dans ce concours particulier, tant l'élégance primait désormais chez les deux concurrents. En tout cas Avacuna semblait toute abandonnée au plaisir de la joute oratoire – Gerry pour sa part aiguillonnait son imagination, tant par l'attirance avouée qu'il ressentait pour sa compagne, que par l'appréhension d'une crise de sauvagerie, toujours possible au demeurant. Avacuna chantonna la réponse : « Le dragon ! » puis se mit en devoir de revisiter un classique :

_« Mes nombreux parents sont plus fluets que moi,_

_Je suis plus menue que mon enfant._

_J'ai une gorge mais ne peux que chanter,_

_Je coule mais ne me noie pas,_

_J'ai un lit mais n'y dors jamais. »_

Gerry reconnut l'élégante et astucieuse variante d'une devinette bien connue dans la Comté. Il eut la galanterie de présenter la réponse comme s'il s'agissait d'une question - « la rivière ? » - sa compagne n'en fut pas dupe mais apprécia l'attention. Alors Gerry lança un énoncé plus corsé, préparé pendant qu'Avacuna réfléchissait à sa précédente devinette :

_« Plus puissant que le dragon,_

_Plus vulnérable que le nouveau-né,_

_L'aveugle me voit,_

_Le sourd m'entend._

_Qui me mange meurt. »_

C'était une nouveauté de son cru. Avacuna réfléchit, fronça les sourcils, changea de position, se motiva à varier les approches. Curieusement, Gerry qui tenait sa victoire formulait des prières pour que le jeu ne s'arrêtât pas tout de suite. Avacuna allait avouer qu'elle n'imaginait rien qui pût correspondre, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait la réponse :

-« Rien ! La réponse est rien ! »

Gerry battit des mains, positivement ravi. Avacuna rougit comme une toute jeune fille recevant son premier compliment galant, mais ne se laissa pas griser par le succès. Après une recherche inspirée, elle enchaîna :

_« Lorsque l'on me découvre, je disparais._

_Lorsque l'on me partage, je m'affaiblis. »_

Cette fois notre Hobbit sécha lamentablement. Rien de ce qu'il connaissait n'approchait de ce paradoxe. Après des sueurs et une louable persévérance, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Avacuna leva un sourcil concupiscent sur un sourire moqueur :

-« Hé bien ? dois-je vous accorder trois chances ?

- Je préfèrerais un indice supplémentaire ! Votre devinette n'en a que deux !

- Voici :_Lorsque l'on me découvre, je disparais._

_Lorsque l'on me partage, je m'affaiblis._

_Je gagne l'éternité dans la mort de mon geôlier. »_

Gerry décortiqua le dernier indice avec méthode, mais il n'en put rien conclure. Finalement, les idées de mort et d'éternité appelèrent celle du tombeau, d'où émergea l'expression « emporter son secret dans la tombe pour l'éternité ». Le Hobbit sut renoncer à un triomphalisme qui n'était pas de mise. Il donna la réponse, « Le secret ! » et remercia sa compagne pour sa courtoisie. Le sourire charmeur d'Avacuna parlait pour elle, soulagée que le Hobbit se fût montré à la hauteur. Aussi Gerry s'enhardit-il à poursuivre le jeu d'une façon peu conventionnelle :

_« Maître doux et implacable,_

_Esclave fantasque et lascif,_

_J'éclaircis les cieux sombres  
>Mais j'obscurcis le jugement.<em>

_Aveugle qui ne triche jamais,_

_Instigateur de grandes révoltes_

_Comme de lâches abandons,_

_J'emballe le cœur assoupi_

_Mais rassérène l'esprit blessé. »_

La jeune femme n'eut pas à se laisser bercer longtemps par ce petit poème pour que les accents émus de Gerry le trahissent. Son âme était déjà pleine de la réponse avant qu'elle ne la formulât. Mais elle hésita soudain – l'amour ? Il n'est pas convenable que les mortels s'unissent aux créatures immémoriales. Pourtant son destin était déjà scellé – elle donna la réponse dans un murmure. Mais elle tenait à sonder les intentions du galant. Elle composa soigneusement sa devinette :

_« Il est mien à l'exclusion de tout autre.  
>Je vais à sa rencontre chaque matin sans pourtant le connaitre.<br>Il me rattrapera et s'imposera au soir. »_

Et le miracle se produisit. Le petit Hobbit, par-delà les âges qui le séparaient d'Avacuna, sut la comprendre et lire ses craintes. Il répondit très ému :

- « Le destin. Mais pour ma part le seul destin que je recherche est de vivre auprès des miens, avec l'épouse qui m'aura choisi. »

X-X-X

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'or. L'été qui se terminait jetait ses dernières chaleurs et la végétation renouvelait le prodige annuel de sa profusion. Gerry apprit à connaitre les animaux de la vallée. Seul Maître Corruscin montrait des dispositions pour des échanges gratifiants. Bien que certains animaux s'exprimassent très convenablement, leur conversation tournait invariablement autour de la nourriture et des petits. Gerry avoua à Avacuna qu'en cela, les habitants du cru ne différaient guère de ceux de la Comté. Cette remarque anodine, bien qu'humoristique, frappa beaucoup la jeune femme, qui s'intéressa de près à la patrie de son compagnon. Gerry lui décrivit la vie tranquille et convenue des siens, non sans émailler son récit de portraits pittoresques. Il peignit la Comté en laissant une large part aux forêts et aux étendues sauvages, et en insistant sur la longue intimité des Hobbits avec la terre.

Avacuna s'adonnait à l'existence simple et bien remplie de la campagne. Elle récoltait le miel, trayait ses chèvres, chérissait et soignait toute une ribambelle de petites boules de poils. Son préféré, un chevreau espiègle, gambadait autour d'elle lorsque la jeune femme s'aventurait à flanc de collines.

Gerry comprit assez vite que sa compagne évitait de consommer de la viande. Il la questionna à ce sujet et fut très surpris de sa réponse :

-« Je respecte le pacte de Legolothië depuis que je vis dans la vallée.

- Qu'est-ce que Legolothië ?

- Elle est la maîtresse de ces lieux.

- Lui devez-vous obéissance ?

- Non pas. Mais je respecte son vœu. Elle a fondé cet endroit et en inspire les règles. Legolothië m'a beaucoup aidée autrefois, lorsque j'étais sauvage. Elle a… modéré mes ardeurs.

- L'une des règles est donc de ne pas manger de viande. Quelles sont les autres règles ? », s'enquit Gerry qui se demandait si lui-même n'en transgressait pas régulièrement.

Avacuna fut surprise de la formulation de son compagnon :

-« Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles – disons plutôt des principes de bienveillance et de maternité. Je ne chasse aucun animal dans la vallée car je ne peux traquer ceux que je considère comme mes enfants. Je ne consomme que les bienfaits naturels qui s'offrent. Les plantes sont cultivées, mais avec mesure, en favorisant l' harmonie dans la variété. »

Un matin, Gerry sortit des couvertures et fit quelques pas hors de la caverne d'Avacuna, sentant sous ses pieds le craquement des brindilles, figées par la première gelée de la saison. Une grive émergea des buissons couvrant le toit de la demeure et vint sautiller devant Gerry.

-« C'est toi ? Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! », dit-il joyeusement en tendant la main. L'oiseau sauta sur le doigt et caqueta comme un petit moulin à sel.

Avacuna sortant de sa caverne surprit le touchant épanchement de l'animal. Son chevreau s'approcha et renifla l'oiseau avec curiosité.

-« Cette jeune grive fut élevée par les Elfes ! Vous êtes plein de surprises, maître Gérontius. »

Un instant l'oiseau se tourna vers Avacuna et se tut. Puis il reprit de plus belle dans la direction de la jeune femme qui souriait en traduisant au fur et à mesure :

-« La petite grive se sent très seule. Elle vous a recherché durant de nombreux jours. Elle a failli se faire gober par un grand aigle et a dû se cacher. Elle est heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé. Elle vous presse de la suivre. Son maître lui a donné mission de vous reconduire à Fondcombe. Elle est inquiète mais elle ignore pourquoi. Elle vous prie instamment de quitter ce dangereux endroit ! »

Avacuna ne souriait plus ! La petite grive se posait en rivale, traitait son foyer d'endroit dangereux, et s'empressait de lui enlever son compagnon. Elle congédia l'animal qui s'envola et se posa non loin dans les branches hautes d'un bouleau.

-« Vilaine petite grive ! Je vois que vous êtes pris dans les conseils et les manœuvres des grands ! Je me demande si vous saurez en sortir… Mais maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être est-il temps d'en référer… »

En réalité, Avacuna elle aussi ressentait une légère oppression, lancinante et croissante, mais que la nouveauté et le bonheur de la présence du Hobbit lui avaient masquée. Un sentiment d'urgence l'avait gagnée ces derniers jours, sans qu'elle pût en déterminer l'origine. Un vol d'oies sauvages descendant du nord passa loin sur leur gauche.

-« D'ordinaire les oies des landes d'Etten ne partent pas aussi tôt ! L'hiver s'annonce précoce et rigoureux… », dit-elle pensive.

Cet événement inhabituel finit de la convaincre. Elle devait effectuer une démarche importante, peut-être décisive pour elle, et se mit en route dans l'heure. Encadrée de Gerry et de son chevreau, Avacuna trottina par monts et par vaux vers une mystérieuse destination.

1 Traduction personnelle de l'anglais « Bindbole Forest »

2 Dérivé probablement du sindarin Cor – rouge - et Rusc – Renard.

3 Personnage d'une fable de La Fontaine, dans laquelle une belette et un lapin se présentent devant lui pour exposer un différend immobilier.

4 Monts du nord de Beleriand, recouverts de forêts de pins, au premier âge de la Terre du Milieu.

5 La chanson de Roland

6 Félix Leclerc

7 Inspiré de Sacha Guitry disant des critiques littéraires : « Ils sont comme les eunuques. Ils savent comment l'on fait, mais ils ne peuvent pas le faire ! »


	19. La greffe mère

Chapitre 18 – La greffe mère

Au bout d'une heure de marche égayée de chants et de joyeux ébats dans les ruisseaux qui dévalaient les collines, les deux compagnons parvinrent à une vaste surface à peu près plane, majestueusement aménagée. Au centre se dressait un bosquet de grands noyers disposés en cercle, qui semblaient se pencher vers le centre et étaler leurs branches pour le protéger. En s'approchant, Gerry se rendit compte que ces arbres étaient très grands, d'une variété qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'ensemble formait un dôme de branches très épais mais qui laissait au centre filtrer les rayons solaires à travers les larges feuilles rainurées.

Le chevreau gambadant dans l'allée devant eux, ils s'avancèrent et admirèrent les parterres de plantes délicates disposés en étoile autour du bosquet, d'où émanait un ruisseau rayonnant vers les parcelles périphériques. Son cours en méandre irriguait la majorité des parcelles avant de dévaler la pente qu'ils avaient gravie. Les parterres se succédaient, alternant les agencements chromatiques de plantes en fleur, les cultures potagères et les ornements végétaux. Un sens de l'ordre harmonisait ces parterres sans masquer l'indispensable et fragile beauté de chacun d'eux. Dans l'air humide et chaud, ces plantations dégageaient une sensation d'attention bienveillante, comme si l'intrusion d'un Hobbit, grand admirateur de jardins bien tenus, ne suscitait naturellement qu'aménité et confiance en dépit de la rareté de l'événement.

Empêchant son chevreau de semer la dévastation dans les parterres, Avacuna mena Gerry au pied du bosquet. Ecartant le rideau de feuilles, elle l'invita à pénétrer sous la chatoyante voûte verte. A l'abri du grand air, une source y sourdait doucement entre les ajoncs en glougloutant une chanson de sérénité et de renouveau. Des centaines de petites plantes multicolores végétaient dans la lumière verte et dorée qui coulait du dais végétal frémissant, dans une atmosphère douce et feutrée, un peu étouffante.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un arbre bossu étendant deux branches frêles mais fortement digitée au-dessus des plantations. Il lui manquait les rameaux qui avaient dû porter autrefois, automne après automne, les boisseaux de fruits dorés éclos pour disséminer la vie. Son écorce lisse et usée d'un brun profond, montrait quelques broussins rouge vif qui évoquaient presque le corps d'une vieille femme fatiguée. Gerry amusé remarqua qu'on eut dit une pouponnière gardée par une grand-mère endormie dans sa veille, ou une bonne d'enfant très âgée, figée son éventail à la main. De grandes jarres de pierre remplies d'étranges liqueurs colorées et vaguement lumineuses répandaient des fragrances de résine et de fraise des bois.

Avacuna s'avança au milieu du dôme de verdure, son chevreau craintif à ses pieds.

-« Legolothië, Ainée ! Quittez vos rêves anciens ! Venez boire l'eau et happer l'air à grandes bolées ! »

L'arbre s'ébroua soudain - la grand-mère sortit de son assoupissement. Près de la fourche principale de ses branches, deux gros nœuds striés de rouge sombre se plissèrent soudain pour révéler des yeux marron immenses et attentifs. Les flammèches vertes de ses pensées, assoupies au fond d'un étang brun sombre et lisse, semblaient y remonter à la surface du présent, vers l'existence aérienne et trépidante, laissant au fond du marais les couches de feuilles en décomposition comme autant de siècles de souvenirs. Les lentes mélopées de croissance grouillante et limoneuse s'y élevaient vers le temps rapide du monde pour s'y mêler aux rythmes effrénés des espoirs éphémères et aux ritournelles des vanités humaines.

Une grande et fine bouche rouge tendre se dessina sous un nodule calleux ressemblant à un nez. Une voix grave et pourtant féminine s'éleva, où les torrents des montagnes bleues roulaient joyeusement leurs galets. Dans son souffle soupiraient les fibres puissantes du cèdre d'Arvernien bercé par la brise marine. Des myriades d'épis lourds y chuintaient sous les bourrasques automnales de Thargelion. La mémoire du monde qui pousse s'échappait par cette voix. Rocailleuse comme une toux d'hiver et pourtant douce et humide comme une pluie printanière, elle chantait la plénitude estivale et la fièvre des moissons d'automne.

-« Harum, barum-ha ! Avacuna, suivante d'Oromë, je songeais aux blés mûrs sous le vent dans les prairies du Thargelion. Tu m'as tirée de rêves de croissance bien agréables. Mes brouets et mes liqueurs seront bientôt prêts ! Mais… boutons et bourgeons ! Qui est-ce là ? »

A la grande surprise de Gerry, la vieille arbre tourna sa figure roussie vers lui en s'inclinant très légèrement pour le contempler. Une grand-mère accueillant le premier nouveau-né de sa fille n'aurait pas exprimé plus de chaleur, d'amour et de compassion que la femme-arbre. Ses bras maintenant abaissés révélaient une raideur fibreuse sous les noueuses rondeurs de sa peau. Elle semblait un vieux pommier de quelques douze pieds de hauteur, tors, bosselé et roussi à la tâche dans les champs, éternellement courbé vers de jeunes pousses. Une mousse sépia et grise poussait tout autour de l'énorme broussin qui lui servait de tête. Une flamme mélancolique s'attardaient dans son regard, sans parvenir à y oblitérer l'amour de ce qui vit et vivra, mais soupirant au départ irrémédiable de ce qui vécut.

Le Hobbit s'inclina respectueusement, s'évertuant à tourner un hommage dont il avait le secret.

-« Gérontius, de la famille Touque, du genre Hobbit ! Permettez-moi de vous complimenter pour le charme de votre intérieur !

- Voici un joli petit nom et une jolie petite voix ! Un enfant des Hommes, adannig ? Non pas ! Un lutin des collines du crépuscule ? Trop de poils aux pieds ! Mais c'est un periannig !

- Nous avons fait connaissance il y a une lune, Ainée ! », dit Avacuna en contenant son excitation.

- Je vois que c'est un jeune mâle et qu'il te plaît, Avacuna ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rendu visite depuis quelques jours. Il est bien loin le temps où je te gardais dans ma demeure lorsque retentissait en toi l'appel de la vie… »

Gerry demanda pourquoi sa compagne avait été retenue, bien qu'elle semblât n'élever aucune protestation à ce sujet et parût y avoir consenti. La femme-pommier regarda le Hobbit d'un air de doute et lui répondit :

- « Je me demande si un mortel peut entendre la réponse… Hé bien sachez que c'est pour la protéger d'elle-même, pour lui garder, comme une jeune salade, sa fraicheur et lui laisser ouvertes les portes de son avenir.»

La femme-arbre scruta au fond des yeux du Hobbit :

-« Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûr, l'appel de la vie qui sourd au fond des cœurs au printemps. Avacuna était autrefois habitée de ce seul appel, qu'elle relayait à tous. Mais elle a goûté au fruit de la parole et de la pensée et a souhaité, sans s'en défaire, contenir son instinct primordial, dans le but lointain de préserver son destin. Souvenez-vous-en si vous deviez la juger à l'aune des préceptes de votre peuple. Elle a suivi un très long chemin. »

Pour être parfaitement honnête, notre Hobbit n'avait pas tiré sur le moment la substantifique moelle de ces révélations. Cependant il comprit qu'Avacuna ne répondrait jamais aux standards Hobbits. Il percevait confusément qu'il serait vain pour lui de tenter d'appréhender l'histoire de la jeune femme, trop profondément enfouie dans les origines du monde. De toute manière, son amour pour Avacuna avait déjà vaincu les objections que son conservatisme Hobbit avait formulées. D'instinct, Gerry adopta la moue de chérubin qui lui réussissait si bien auprès des Hobbites d'âge mûr et répondit :

-« Tout le monde ne peut pas naitre à la cour du Roi !

Legolothië rit – du moins est-ce l'interprétation que notre Hobbit fit des sons de cascades charriant galets et glaçons – et déclara :

-« Arumarigperianbrum, Il est mignon, bien conscient de son état et fier de l'être ! »

Gerry rougit derechef.

-« Ne le juge pas trop rapidement, Aînée !, lança Avacuna alarmée. Il parait superficiel au premier abord, mais il est attentif et ne cherche pas la vaine gloire.

- Baies et ramilles ! Voyez-vous cela ! Pour vous autres peuples de la grande musique, le premier jugement, celui du cœur, est presque toujours irrémédiable… Mais ne soyons pas hâtifs !... »

Legolothië se tut un instant. Avacuna et Gerry respectèrent ce silence, car un changement s'était produit dans la physionomie de la femme-arbre, qui les frappa. Les flammes vertes de ces yeux semblaient à présent brûler d'un feu intense et clair, mais très profondément, comme si les souvenirs remués eussent appartenu à un passé très lointain. Sa voix profonde se réduisit à un murmure :

-« Un ami d'autrefois avait pour devise ce précepte avisé. J'étais leste et enjouée à l'époque, l'ent-femme1 la plus hâtive qui fut. Je me riais de tels conseils. Qui sait où se trouvent à présent mes compagnes et compagnons d'alors ? Vous autres petites personnes me rappelez le temps lointain où les ent-femmes et les ents vivaient ensemble. Je n'ai pas élevé d'enture depuis un nombre incommensurable d'années ! … lalla-lallon-mellon-ornon- fangorn-legotauron2…»

La sève perlait aux yeux de la femme-ent. Gerry demanda naïvement, au grand désarroi d'Avacuna :

-« Que sont devenus vos amis ?

- Certains sont tombés dans les mauvais hasards en Terre du Milieu. Parfois les ennemis – burarum – les ont abattus. D'autres sont lentement devenus arbresques, à force de s'absorber dans les souvenirs du temps où le monde était jeune. Mais pour mes compagnes, c'est tout différent. Elles furent, il y a bien longtemps, les professeurs et les guides des Hommes de jadis. Elles créèrent de merveilleux jardins, loin au sud d'ici dans une boucle du grand fleuve. Mais la guerre a détruit leurs œuvres et les a chassées…

- Comme c'est triste…

- Par défiance et par indépendance, je m'étais rendue au loin lorsque mon peuple disparut. Je cherchai longuement leurs traces mais ne pus les trouver. Mon peuple et ses œuvres semblaient avoir péri. J'errai quelques temps vers le nord sous les frondaisons de Vertbois-le-grand. L'ambition d'un endroit en propre, d'une vallée que je pourrais ordonner à ma guise m'a menée jusqu'ici. J'ai vécu pour embellir cet endroit et en faire un havre de paix. J'ai parfois ressenti le besoin de revoir mes amis. Mais où trouver ceux qui ont survécu ? De toute façon j'avais tant à faire ici que je n'ai jamais entrepris ce voyage. A présent je me languis d'eux mais ne puis quitter l'œuvre de mes mains et tous les habitants qui comptent pour moi. Peut-être le temps de me mettre en route viendra-t-il ? Car je sens dans la terre et dans l'eau qu'un changement déjà s'approche…»

La mélancolie passa lentement dans le regard de la femme-arbre. Les flammes vertes dansèrent un instant sous la surface de ses yeux sombres :

- « Mais vous, Perian, vous êtes le dernier de votre espèce à traverser ces montagnes ! Tous vos semblables ont fuit les marais voilà quelques temps…

- Mon peuple n'a pas gardé le souvenir précis de nos voyages, tant ils remontent loin et se perdent dans nos années d'errance avant la création de notre pays. Je viens de la Comté, loin à l'occident des montagnes. Ce sont les pères des pères de mes lointains ancêtres que vous virent venir de l'orient des monts de brume !

- Le temps a donc passé rapidement par-delà les plaines du monde…

- Depuis que j'ai entrepris mon voyage, je me suis rendu compte à quel point le monde extérieur à notre propre univers journalier, semble se mouvoir plus rapidement que nos propres affaires. Nous autres Hobbits n'entendons que les nouvelles qui nous intéressent ou que nous sommes capables de comprendre. Par exemple, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'écoutais guère les affabulations de nos shirriffes du quartier nord, qui rapportaient avoir vu bouger des arbres dans les landes près des Collines Estranges. Il est vrai que ces apparitions se produisaient souvent après un passage prolongé à la taverne… Mais à présent, à moins que je ne vive un rêve, je dois admettre la sagacité de leurs hypothèses. Après tout, le monde est vaste et abrite quantités d'êtres dont nous ignorons tout !

- Sans doute est-ce particulièrement vrai des peuples mortels, qui sans cesse doivent réapprendre ce que leurs ainés avaient acquis, par le biais des chansons et des contes ou grâce aux peuples de plus grande longévité.

- Les contes perdent de leur réalité avec le temps, et les Elfes évitent les mortels. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de votre peuple. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom véritable est trop long - même pour moi qui ne suis plus si hâtive que jadis - aussi longs que les années d'écoute de nos plants qui croissent. Les Elfes, qui ont tiré le peuple des ents du mutisme, gloire leur soit rendue, me nomment Tulusdol Legolothië. Je suppose que vous traduiriez ce nom par "peuplier à la tête couronnée de fleurs vertes". Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Legolothië. »

Gerry s'inclina bien bas en retirant son chapeau, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'ent-femme. Il se garda d'en parler, mais il trouva que Legolothië ressemblait plus à un vieux pommier voûté sous son fardeau de fruits, qu'un peuplier élancé vers les cieux. Sans doute le travail de la terre avait-il pris son écot de peines et de charges.

-« Pour ce qui est de mon peuple, les ents, ou Onodrim en elfique, sont les pasteurs des forêts et les protecteurs des plantes.»

Devant l'air abasourdi et incrédule de Gerry, Avacuna précisa :

-« Les ents sont nos aînés, ils étaient déjà présents lors des grandes ténèbres et ils aidèrent les plantes à fleurir et foisonner lorsque le soleil et la lune prirent leur envol pour la première fois. »

Gerry fut pris de vertiges à considérer un arbre l'entretenir sérieusement de l'aube du monde. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un Hobbit normalement constitué pût absorber de nouveautés et de merveilles ! Il s'assit aux côtés d'Avacuna et écouta d'un air distrait sa compagne demander à l'Aînée de conter son histoire, qui avait débuté il y a fort longtemps. L'agneau d'Avacuna vint se blottir dans son giron, et notre Hobbit appuya son dos contre le tronc d'un vigoureux chêne Nain. Les vapeurs que libéraient les liqueurs en fermentation montaient à la tête de Gerry, et il ne sut bientôt plus s'il rêvait ce qu'il entendait.

-« Au commencement du monde, l'esprit de la création réunit les pensées qui erraient sans but dans la pénombre, et institua un chœur. Un chant s'éleva, mêlant les thèmes de toutes ces voix. Ce qu'il advint de l'harmonie et du monde est conté ailleurs3. Mais il en résultat que de nombreux esprits, exaltés ou modestes, fauves ou grégaires, femelles ou mâles, descendirent sur Arda pour y accomplir leur part de la création.

C'est ainsi qu'un esprit, armé d'un grand courage et habité du feu de la découverte, incarna dans les forêts du nord l'instinct de la chasse et de la vie libre. L'esprit combattit les créatures mauvaises qui se répandaient en Terre du Milieu. Sa ruse et son intelligence en firent un chasseur hors pair. Or il advint que l'esprit sauva des griffes d'un loup-garou, un petit lynx égaré. Elle l'éleva et fut dès lors habitée d'un grand instinct maternel. Son genre ainsi révélé, elle parcourut la Terre du Milieu, poursuivant la chasse aux créatures mauvaises.

Passant d'abord par hasard par la vallée de Legolothië, elle lui avait ensuite rendu quelques visites irrégulières, puis plus fréquemment. Mue par un besoin de compagnie, elle s'attacha à l'ent-femme qui lui prodiguait soins et attention. Elle nidifiait à l'automne, dormait beaucoup en hiver et débordait d'activité au printemps, sous la forme indistincte et polymorphe d'un fauve, renarde ou lynx. Il arriva à l'esprit des bois de s'unir sous leur forme avec des prédateurs. C'est ainsi que naquit entre autres maître Corruscin, le plus civilisé des goupils à l'est de la mer. Mais son empathie ne se limitait pas aux chasseurs. Ses escapades en montagne la rapprochèrent progressivement des mouflons, et elle garda toujours une prédilection pour les caprins.

L'esprit fit de la vallée sa demeure, la protégeant avec férocité contre toutes les créatures sombres qui hantaient les montagnes. Legolothië la nomma Avacuna, ce qui signifie « celle qui ne courbe pas, l'Inflexible », d'après son tempérament impétueux.

Avacuna montrant des dispositions pour la parole et la sociabilité, petit à petit Legolothië la retint au printemps pour qu'elle contînt et canalisât ses instincts. Sous l'influence de l'ent-femme, il semble qu'Avacuna abandonna progressivement sa propension à prendre des formes animales, assumant de plus en plus l'apparence qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Son régime alimentaire s'étoffa également. Elle rencontrait parfois des Sindar patrouillant au nord de Fondcombe. Les elfes disposaient du pouvoir unique de la parole, et répandaient ce don auprès de tous ceux qu'ils côtoyaient. Avacuna, dans son besoin de partage avec des êtres de pensée, se mua une fois de plus par leur enseignement et fut élevée jusqu'à eux.

Au fur et à mesure que s'affirmait sa personnalité pensante, elle perdit en instinct et en férocité, et gagna en profondeur. Préparation, prévention et anticipation entrèrent plus fréquemment dans sa stratégie de chasse et de défense. Le plaisir se mêla de joie, les frustrations devinrent regrets. La parole engendra à l'infini variantes et subtilités, semant parfois des paradoxes sur les chemins tortueux du raisonnement et de la sagesse. Son agressivité s'atténua et se canalisa mais non ses peurs, qui changèrent seulement de nature : de passagères et violentes, elles devinrent sourdes mais constantes.

Son âme se contempla dans le miroir de la conscience. Mesurant l'ampleur de sa métamorphose, elle craignit que sa conscience ne finît par ne plus voir qu'elle-même, niant l'instinct qui l'avait fait naître. Anima se tairait-elle lorsqu'Animus viendrait à l'examiner4 ? Si la mémoire ne lui avait jamais manqué, la conscience donnait à ses souvenirs un sens nouveau. Sans éprouver de regret pour ses actes passés, elle en bannit certains à jamais. L'attrait de la beauté, l'inventivité et la créativité – l'acte gratuit sous toutes ses formes - fleurirent en même temps qu'un viscéral besoin de transmettre ce qu'elle découvrait. Une fois éclos le bourgeon de l'enthousiasme, la fleur de la lucidité porta les épines de l'inquiétude. Où se terminerait son évolution et à quoi était-elle vouée ? Quel serait son destin en Terre du Milieu ?

Cherchant vainement dans son passé les clés de son avenir, elle sentait lui échapper une qualité d'âme encore indéfinissable. Un vertige existentiel incommunicable l'enserra, qu'elle ne sut compenser qu'en partageant son savoir. Elle enseigna le langage à ses plus chers enfants et amis. Quelques-uns parvinrent à l'assimiler, et la plupart demeura dans la vallée. Comblée par ce dépassement d'elle-même, Avacuna mesura cependant avec tristesse combien s'éloignaient d'elle la plupart de ses rejetons d'autrefois. La parole et son corollaire la conscience, ce cadeau inestimable des elfes, s'avéraient lourd à porter…

Aussi Avacuna s'aventura-t-elle hors de la vallée, en quête d'une réponse. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra des humains. Mieux que les Elfes, ils lui enseignèrent qu'une partie de nos qualités s'éclot dans nos relations avec nos semblables. Elle se lia avec les humains mortels, partageant avec eux l'ardente flamme de conquérir sa vie. Elle crut avoir trouvé sa voie, mais elle fut déçue par le besoin crucial de domination et de pouvoir qui caractérisait les humains. Des conquérants implacables lassèrent son besoin d'harmonie et de paix. Le temps passant, Avacuna abandonna lentement, sans se l'avouer, l'espoir d'une paix intérieure. Les âpres mortels, eux aussi, lui avaient donné un fruit doux-amer : la conscience que son besoin de sérénité ne serait jamais apaisé.

_-« Ainsi toujours poussés vers de nouveaux rivages_

_Dans la nuit éternelle emportés sans retour,_

_Ne pourrons-nous jamais sur l'océan des âges_

_Jeter l'ancre un seul jour ? »5_

Legolothië conclut son récit avec emphase et sourire :

- « Jusqu'au jour d'hui où voilà ma petite sauvageonne remuée par un jeune perian à peine dégrossi ! »

Avacuna lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir brossé le tableau de sa vie qu'elle n'aurait su peindre elle-même. Enlaçant son chevreau qui cherchait à attirer son attention, elle coula un regard inquiet vers Gerry qui peinait à admettre cette pluie de nouveautés. Le Hobbit ferma sa bouche, ouverte depuis longtemps, et répondit sans réfléchir à l'interrogation muette :

- « Tu viens de loin et tu as vécu plusieurs vies ! Pourtant tu as l'apparence d'une jeune fille pleine d'énergie et impatiente de vivre. A côté de toi, je suis comme une pousse du printemps que protègerait de la neige un pin puissant et vigoureux, haut de quatre perches. Je me sens diminué… »

La main fraîche d'Avacuna dans les boucles blondes de sa nuque rappela au Hobbit les instants d'intimité et de découverte. Il ne s'était pas senti, alors, dominé par une aînesse écrasante. Il avait au contraire vécu leur rencontre et leurs premières conversations comme l'accueil d'un voyageur détenant les clés d'un continent inconnu de sa compagne. Elle ajouta d'un air mutin :

-« Je ne t'ai pas trouvé diminué… », puis d'un air grave : « Pour ma part je me demande si nous pourrons suivre le même chemin. »

Legolothië avait observé avec attention la réaction du Hobbit et en fut satisfaite. Elle s'adressa à Avacuna sans aucun égard pour Gerry qui se sentit ravalé au rang d'une marchandise sur un étal :

- « - « L'homme est une chose imparfaite qui tend sans cesse à quelque chose de meilleur et de plus grand qu'elle-même.6 Il vous reste à découvrir si les Hobbits ont hérité de ce penchant. Cet exemplaire ne semble ni blasé ni dépourvu de ressort. Ses semblables qui traversèrent les Montagnes autrefois m'ont paru conserver un solide bon sens et une saine retenue. Mais il est jeune et sa véritable personnalité n'est pas encore parvenue à maturité. Je crains qu'il n'ait subit trop d'avanies ces derniers temps… mais la robustesse de son peuple pourvoira à son épanouissement. »

Puis elle se pencha vers une jarre en pierre d'où émanaient des reflets ambrés et ajouta d'un air narquois :

-« Pour ce qui est des difficultés de diminution, voici qui devrait vous aider à vous assortir… »

Legolothië tendit un bol de liqueur à Gerry qui y plongea son nez. Il eut la sensation d'un rayon de ruche essoré dans une essence distillée de fleurs des champs et de fraises des bois, mêlé d'une riche saveur d'orgeat et ajusté d'une touche acidulée –peut-être du raisin sec ! Le Hobbit en voyage est comme le soldat en campagne – il profite de toutes les occasions pour tâter des richesses des contrées visitées, en particulier ses richesses culinaires. Cette potion épaisse lui apporta un coup de fouet, une impression d'énergie et de vitalité, qui ne tarda pas à gagner ses extrémités sous forme de fourmillements, au bout des doigts, des doigts de pieds, à la racine des cheveux et en quelque autre endroit que le lecteur imagine aisément. Il va sans dire que Gerry dégusta sa portion avec délectation, et jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lorsqu'il se fut restauré, on l'envoya cueillir des baies et récolter quelques légumes, dans le but affiché de lui fournir de quoi « se mettre quelque chose de solide sous la dent » et de parfaire ses connaissances horticoles. Il s'éloigna, accompagné du chevreau qui gambadait autour de lui.

Une fois seules, Avacuna et Legolothië conversèrent longuement des intentions de la jeune femme. Mais l'ent-femme était préoccupée par une sourde prémonition. Avacuna lui avoua avoir également ressenti une prévention contre l'avenir immédiat. La vieille ent-femme lui parla gravement :

- « Tu as tenté autrefois de t'unir à des mortels qui ont poursuivis des buts égoïstes ou vains. Je te vois animée d'un espoir de bonheur. Ce jeune Hobbit a des qualités mais je sens qu'il traîne ennemis et ennuis dans son sillage. Une vieille ent-femme solitaire ne peut t'aider d'avantage… »

Il ne fut plus question de ce sujet, mais Avacuna savait qu'elle se trouverait bientôt confrontée à un choix difficile.

X-X-X

Le lendemain, Legolothië se sentait préoccupée et tiraillée. Sa dernière potion avait tourné, ce qui la rendait un peu grognon et précipitée. Elle envoya donc sa sauvageonne et son protégé courir les pentes à la recherche d'une fleur des alpages.

Gerry, ardent et frétillant après une nouvelle lampée de breuvage des ents, tenait à se montrer utile. Ses cheveux devenus longs flottaient dans la brise mêlés à ceux d'Avacuna tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers les pentes nord de la vallée, poursuivis ou précédés du chevreau qui gambadait dans les bruyères. Les deux compagnons se sentant d'humeur volage, l'excursion fut longue et peu productive. Vers les deux heures de l'après-midi, le couple allongé sous les noisetiers fut réveillé par une petite grive qui n'osait pas approcher Avacuna, mais manœuvrait pour alerter Gerry. Lorsque la jeune femme s'éveilla, la grive se percha non loin sur un pied de coudrier. Un rai de soleil inonda l'oiseau, révélant un spectacle inattendu. Avacuna enthousiaste s'exclama :

-« Réveille-toi, Oh Loir lascif ! Ta gentille petite grive a découvert un présage qui me plait ! »

Gerry, fatigué et satisfait de ses exploits de midi, marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'heure du thé, avant de se faire secouer vigoureusement. Avacuna lui montra avec émotion un enchevêtrement d'une pousse de chèvrefeuille avec une branche de coudrier. Les fleurs blanches illuminées brillaient comme des joyaux dans le vert tendre du noisetier.

- « Regarde comme c'est beau ! Ta merlette nous a réveillés pour que nous puissions contempler cela…

- Sais-tu que l'on ne peut séparer le chèvrefeuille et le coudrier sans provoquer leur mort à tous deux ? »

La métaphore était trop puissante pour laisser indemne l'âme des amoureux. Gerry inspiré, devinant ce que l'on attendait de lui, composa sur le vif un Linnod :

« _Ainsi, amie, est-il de nous,_

_Ni vous sans moi, ni moi sans vous.7_ »

Ces circonstances romantiques produisirent un puissant effet sur Avacuna, qui se laissa guider le reste de la journée, sans plus quitter son amoureux des yeux. De temps en temps elle enlaçait son chevreau comme les mères Hobbits faisaient de leurs bébés, et le berçait quelques instants. Gerry s'avisa que le temps fraîchissait - des nuages menaçants roulaient leurs volutes depuis le nord. Le Hobbit, qui tenait à ne pas rentrer bredouille, prit les choses en main et envoya la grive en éclaireur. Ils s'empressèrent vers leur destination, plus au nord, et ne tardèrent pas à trouver la plante convoitée grâce aux indications du fidèle oiseau, au sommet d'une colline exposée. Ils déterrèrent précautionneusement un plant sur trois, non sans respecter scrupuleusement les instructions de la sourcilleuse Legolothië – ils rebouchèrent les trous avec un mélange de gravier, de terre locale et quelques gouttes d'un élixir fourni à cet effet.

L'orage menaçant, ils rentrèrent bien vite au bercail. En chemin ils confièrent la précieuse cargaison de fleurs aux bons soins de maître Corruscin, qui fit honneur à sa réputation de fin coureur en terminant pour eux cette course. Les tourtereaux s'abritèrent juste à temps dans la demeure d'Avacuna, avant que n'éclatât l'orage et que la première pluie d'automne, froide et visqueuse, ne les isolât pour un soir dans leur retraite. Ils prirent un goûter et se pelotonnèrent sous les couvertures et les duvets. La soirée fut intime - même le chevreau ne fut pas admis.

- « Il ne manque qu'une bouilloire qui siffle ! » laissa échapper Gerry.

Sa compagne avait considéré la journée comme parfaite. Elle fut donc un peu désappointée par cette remarque pourtant anodine. Heureusement elle s'en ouvrit à Gerry qui lui expliqua :

-« La bouilloire qui siffle est le signe que les travaux du jour prennent fin. Le signal retentit à travers pluies et brouillards pour rappeler qu'un breuvage, tempéré avec art, vous attend pour délasser vos membres et revigorer vos esprits. Un moment de détente attendu de tous voit chacun regagner son logis ou se rendre chez un ami. Le thé est une tradition de la Comté que les clans les plus anciens ont conservé depuis les temps du Roi8. C'est une institution qui réunit riches et pauvres, même si les plus pauvres servent de la camomille en lieu et place du thé. Les maîtres de maison revêtent une tenue plus soignée après les travaux aux champs. La table familiale ou la salle à manger est apprêtée pour le confort de tous, dans une atmosphère sereine et conviviale. Les tasses sont la fierté de la maîtresse de maison on leur invente un pedigree ou une origine généalogique lointaine. Le thé réunit les amis pour une conversation informelle et détendue. C'est l'occasion d'échanger des politesses et de prendre plaisir ensemble, après une journée de labeur ou de négoce, ou tout simplement pour conclure une agréable excursion. Et puis le thé s'accompagne ordinairement de gâteaux secs ou d'une collation.

- Ton peuple prend-il le thé chaque jour ?

- En réalité mon peuple se réunit autour d'une table chaque fois qu'il le peut !, répondit Gerry avec lucidité.- Pour nous autres Hobbits, la nourriture règle la finalité et le rythme de la journée… Mais le thé institue la paix. On boit le thé pour oublier le bruit du monde...9 »

Contemplant l'éthique de vie Hobbite, Avacuna pensive considérait avec tolérance les trouvailles que les civilisations découvraient et cultivaient en compensation de leurs avanies. Mais elle ne pouvait repousser une pensée inquiète – son peuple manquait à Gerry, qui devrait tôt ou tard faire un choix redoutable. Le Hobbit ressentit le trouble de sa compagne et la tint plus serrée contre lui.

Il voyait le temps d'automne se refroidir et les pluies redoubler et redoutait de passer un hiver loin des siens. Cependant, pour la première fois de son existence, une fille s'était imposée à lui avec un naturel qu'il s'était imaginé seul à posséder. Il avait accepté cette découverte avec une certaine reconnaissance : après tout, les filles pouvaient être agréablement surprenantes ! L'évidence d'une chance unique se confirmait chaque jour. Il s'aperçut que s'il n'avait jusque ici encore ressenti aucun véritable regret, il n'avait pas plus caressé de rêve authentique. La peur de perdre un rêve l'étreignait à présent, mais il peinait encore à circonscrire ce rêve. « Un Homme n'est vieux que quand les regrets ont pris chez lui la place des rêves.10 » lui avait un jour dit Gandalf en parlant du Thain, qui nourrissait de –trop !- nombreux rêves selon le magicien. Avoir conscience de se trouver à la croisée des chemins ne lui rendait pas le choix plus facile ni les arguments plus clairs.

Chacun s'endormit dans la douceur des édredons de plume partagés, sans illusion sur l'imminence d'une confrontation mais d'accord pour la remettre au lendemain.

X-X-X

Au petit jour, le vent du septentrion soufflait ses rafales mordantes. Le chevreau se pelotonnait sur la couche aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Avacuna administra à Gerry un élixir confectionné par Legolothië. L'humeur vira immédiatement à l'aigre lorsque Gerry manda des vêtements chauds. Avacuna sur la défensive s'imagina que le Hobbit envisageait un départ immédiat. Elle obtempéra mais se mura dans un mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas lorsque le Hobbit, pour se donner du courage ou peut-être par indécision, lui demanda de faire quelques pas sous l'épaisse voûte nuageuse.

Ils suivirent le val protégé des vents, au fond duquel les saules noueux balançaient leur longue chevelure au-dessus d'une rivière sombre. A leur passage, les tiges s'écartaient en un tunnel de feuilles jaunes et vertes. Avacuna, remarquant l'appréhension de Gerry, lui expliqua que de nombreux arbres s'étaient « éveillés » au contact de Legolothië.

-« Les grands arbres sont capables de pensées à leur façon lente et limoneuse, qui s'élèvent aux régions aériennes lorsque leur sève circule. Les soins de la femme-ent ont avivé leur besoin de grand air et de partage. Certains se sont élevés à la pensée – pas toujours pour le meilleur, malheureusement ! Les cœurs d'arbre peuvent se tourner vers l'harmonie avec leurs voisins. Ayant extirpé leurs pieds de la glèbe, ils se tournent d'ordinaire vers les créatures qui parlent et se meuvent. Mais certains haïssent les êtres qui parcourent librement le monde sans s'enfouir dans la terre ou l'eau. Il n'est pas toujours sûr de s'aventurer au fond des bois sans connaître les chants qui les assoupissent. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent marché une demi-heure et atteint une éminence qui dominait les bosquets de rosiers, Gerry prit enfin la parole. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas en commençant quelle serait exactement sa conclusion. Peut-être espérait-il, en récapitulant ses objections à haute voix, lancer un débat qui permettrait de les résoudre.

Gerry évoqua le grand conservatisme de la société Hobbite, ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de sa famille et de la Comté et la grande distance qui la séparait de la vallée. Il effleura de pénibles considérations d'âge et termina de façon pompeuse en expliquant qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit d'exiger d'Avacuna le sacrifice de quitter la vie qu'elle s'était construite. Il s'exprima noblement, d'un ton assuré, par des arguments réfléchis. S'attendait-il à des pleurs ou un détachement résigné ? En tout cas son discours convenu n'eut pas du tout le résultat escompté.

Avacuna se ramassa sur elle-même comme pour bondir sur une proie. Ses poings serrés laissaient voir de solides griffes qui palpitaient de spasmes nerveux. Ses yeux de félins lancèrent des éclairs, mais c'est par la parole qu'elle explosa :

- « Je t'interdis de décider pour moi de ce qui m'est ou non acceptable ! Tu n'envisages pas de rester ici avec moi ni de m'inviter dans la Comté qui te manques et dont tu m'as fait rêver – tu aurais dû me le dire en face. Tu rejettes d'avance sur moi et les tiens la raison de ton propre choix… La vérité c'est que tu ne veux pas de moi… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle couardise de ta part ! »

Gerry chancela, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il avait lâchement attendu d'Avacuna qu'elle balayât la litanie de ses objections. Maintenant il était trop tard. Faire le premier pas et tous les suivants est une longue marche solitaire, que l'on ne peut imposer sans conséquences. Le Hobbit venait, en quelques secondes, d'expulser de sa vie la seule jeune femme qu'il estimait.

Le retour fut sinistre. Ils convinrent froidement que Gerry partirait le lendemain, muni de vivres et d'indications pour rejoindre la grande route de l'est. Comme le Hobbit trainait en arrière en flattant le chevreau, Avacuna lui jeta un regard chargé de chagrin et de mépris. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, loin au nord, un nuage plus sombre et opaque que les autres, qui rasait les crêtes et plongeait dans les vallons. Un frisson la parcourut, qui n'était pas seulement dû au froid.

Gerry, le cœur lourd, se retourna et contempla le sombre présage. Soudain un quadrupède surgit au sommet de la colline. Vigoureux et bien découplé, il avisa Avacuna et fut en trois bonds auprès d'elle. Le superbe caprin fumait dans la fraicheur du matin lorsqu'il inclina sa ramure devant la jeune femme. Avacuna caressa son encolure et lui parla avec douceur. Mais Gerry observait avec inquiétude la nuée s'approcher rapidement dans une rumeur déchirante et grandissante, à la limite de l'ouïe des humains.

Maître Corruscin, par les cris attiré, lui vint tenir ce langage :

-« Nous flânions par les halliers par-delà la fontaine, lorsque d'insupportables piailleries vinrent agresser nos oreilles… »

Des centaines de petits cris aigus, emplissaient à présent l'air lourd. Avacuna alarmée leur lança :

« Une nuée de chauve-souris descend du nord et sème la terreur et la désolation dans la montagne. Elles précèdent une invasion d'orques ! »

Gerry se demanda si la vallée pouvait échapper au désastre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les attirer ici ? Il se rappela les inquiétudes des aigles et leur conseil de guerre. Il supposa que les événements survenus à la montagne de Barum-Nahal avaient déclenché ce déferlement. A présent, ils accouraient du nord de toutes les mines vassales du Gundabad. Mais pourquoi si loin au sud ? Un doute ancien reprit le Hobbit : en avaient-ils après son anneau ? Il sentit monter en lui la révolte et la culpabilité : la vallée et ses habitants étaient en grand danger, sans doute à cause de lui. Fallait-il qu'il fuît et cela suffirait-il à détourner la fureur des hordes gobelines ? Pourtant on l'avait déposé par les airs, sans qu'aucun messager des orques ne puisse le suivre. Sans doute n'était-ce pas lui qui avait attiré les orques jusque là. Il décida donc que sa fuite ne sauverait pas la vallée.

L'esprit désormais plus clair, il affermit sa volonté et déclara à Avacuna qu'il se joindrait à elle pour défendre sa maison, bien qu'il ne vît guère comment arrêter des hordes d'orques. Gerry regretta amèrement l'absence de ses compagnons. Que n'aurait-il donné pour se tenir aux côtés d'une escouade de Dùnedain ou de Nains en armes ?

- « Lorsque les majeurs tombent, les mineurs doivent prendre la relève !11 », soupira-t-il.

Il se concerta rapidement avec Avacuna. Elle convint qu'évacuer la vallée n'était pas possible – son cœur ne s'y résoudrait d'ailleurs pas plus que celui de Legolothië. Corruscin au pied léger fut immédiatement envoyé prévenir l'ent-femme. La petite grive s'envola sur un mot implorant de Gerry, comme autrefois du vivant d'Arathorn. Avacuna prévint ses rejetons qui parcoururent la vallée de tous côtés pour prévenir de l'imminence de l'attaque. Le plan de Gerry était simple – il imaginait tenir, avec toutes les bonnes volontés qu'ils pourraient trouver, la ligne de la rivière aux saules qui traversait la vallée d'est en ouest, pour finir par longer une pente escarpée. La partie nord de la vallée subirait sans doute des dommages, mais cela contribuerait à disperser la troupe d'orques.

La colline d'Avacuna se dressait non loin au sud du cours d'eau, à proximité d'un petit pont de rondins qu'avait obligeamment construit une famille de castors. Elle prépara elle-même le sabotage du pont, que l'on pouvait déclencher en tirant sur une corde dissimulée dans les herbes sur la rive sud. Les animaux, petits et grands, affluaient du nord et traversaient le cours d'eau par ce seul point praticable, tandis que le nuage menaçant s'approchait inexorablement. Brandissant des javelines et une sarbacane avec précaution, Avacuna sortit de sa grotte vêtue d'une armure de cuir et de mailles et affublée de peintures qui intimidèrent Gerry. Elle vêtit notre Hobbit de la même façon, non sans éprouver une fierté mêlée d'appréhension. Elle lui remit également une courte épée, légère et effilée, sans doute l'œuvre d'un forgeron Elfe dans un temps reculé. Gerry ému se souvint du dernier cadeau qu'une belle lui avait octroyé – son anneau – et considéra l'accumulation d'ennuis qui en avait découlé. Il se demanda si porter les couleurs de deux dames n'était pas présomptueux ou de mauvais augure. Mais il chassa ces pensées avec la certitude qu'à présent le cadeau était offert et accepté pour de nobles raisons, et qu'il serait employé à bon escient. Ainsi harnaché d'un haubert et d'un casque trop grands, Gerry vit se tourner vers lui l'attention de toute la compagnie des petits réfugiés et se trouva en quelque sorte institué général par la confiance collective et grégaire de l'armée des lapins.

Une rumeur aigue et menaçante croissait lentement devant eux. De temps en temps une forme noire voletait au-dessus de la rivière, annonçant le nuage de pestilences qui allait s'abattre. Gerry tentait de renvoyer les légions de rongeurs tétanisés de peur, lorsque Legolothië arriva enfin. Elle fulminait d'impuissance mais Gerry parvint à la raisonner. Ils tinrent longuement conseil sur la conduite à tenir. La portion de la rivière la plus facile à traverser se trouvait devant eux, sur moins d'un mille de long. En amont, vers le nord-est, s'étendait la combe profonde qui finissait en ravins lorsque la pente s'accentuait brusquement. En aval, la rivière s'étalait en marais avant de rejoindre un cours rapide et dangereux. Déterminée, Legolothië s'en fut farfouiller dans les souvenirs d'Avacuna au fond de sa caverne et en tira un grand sac de cuir marqué de la rune « R »12, rempli de fioles de toutes sortes qu'elle amena à Gerry. S'emparant d'une petite bombonne en étain, elle fit mine de s'éloigner puis, se ravisant, elle saisit une bourse de graines. Sous un ciel de plus en plus sombre et menaçant, elle parcourut la rive sud de la rivière en chantonnant gravement, égrenant la bourse et versant de temps à autres un peu de liquide sombre de la bombonne. Lentement la pénombre descendit tandis que vrombissaient autour d'eux les miasmes pestilentiels des cavernes du Gundabad.

Endossant avec inconscience et candeur le rôle qu'il avait si souvent vu tenir à son seigneur, Gerry confia à Avacuna un rôle de flanc-garde – elle rassembla ses cousins les fauves des montagnes, les cerfs aux grands bois, les sangliers fouisseurs et les bouquetins des alpages, et les mena au nord-est par les tourbières, pour contourner la rivière et se tenir prêts à fondre sur les arrières de l'ennemi. Après un dernier regard, Avacuna s'en fut, poussant sa cavalerie devant elle.

Gerry se posta sur le sommet de la colline d'Avacuna. Tandis qu'il scrutait la pénombre pour distinguer des mouvements sur la rive nord, Legolothië passa et repassa en chantonnant pour elle-même, toujours semant et versant le long du cours d'eau. Dans l'obscurité croissante, le Hobbit distingua de grandes formes sombres se rassembler sur la rive sud, tandis que montait le niveau de l'eau. Une large haie de ronces doublait maintenant la rivière sur une grande longueur, et elle s'épaississait rapidement. L'Ent-femme avait déployé tout son art en répandant ses élixirs de croissance. De proche en proche, de grandes formes échevelées émergeaient près de la berge en grinçant.

Soudain la nuée fut sur eux. Les cris qui remplissaient toutes leurs pensées rendaient fous les animaux autour de lui, braves ou couards. De petites sangsues noires et visqueuses voletaient en tentant de se fixer à la peau. Dans leur vol erratique, des chauves-souris aux yeux rouges projetaient une ombre de peur et de trouble. Legolothië rejoignit Gerry et se saisit d'un récipient qui avait l'air poreux. Un fluide épais perlait à travers de nombreux petits trous pratiqués dans la céramique grossière. Legolothië introduisit un solvant par le couvercle et prononça quelques mots. Après un instant, une fumée légère s'échappa du récipient, en laissant une sensation de saine âpreté à qui en respirait les effluves. Aussitôt le nuage pestilentiel de chauve-souris s'écarta de la colline. L'ent-femme plaça le récipient poreux dans un filet de chanvre, et suspendit le tout à la haute branche souple d'un coudrier, au sommet de la colline. Sur son ordre, un couple de belettes grimpèrent agilement sur la branche et la firent osciller, ce qui imprima un ample mouvement de rotation au récipient. L'air alentour s'en trouva débarrassé des chauves-souris, la bulle d'atmosphère salubre croissant régulièrement. Un grand nombre d'animaux entourait Gerry - renards, blaireaux, fouines et furets faisaient corps, entourés des cohortes de lapins et de campagnols, l'air terrorisés mais incapable d'un autre courage que leur seule présence.

La horde de gobelins approchait. Derrière les cris stridents des chauves-souris, on percevait leurs râles gutturaux et leurs pas lourds. Gerry imaginait d'énormes orques à la gueule sanglante et aux mains griffues, brandissant des cimeterres acérés dans une ignoble odeur de tanière. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité concernant l'odeur des orques. Mais la tribu qui montait à l'assaut était d'une espèce petite et vive – les guerriers portaient de fines sagaies et des boucliers légers. Soupçonneux, les orques s'arrêtèrent devant la rivière, dont les eaux noires peu engageantes bouillonnaient curieusement. Ils poussèrent de hideux cris de guerre, invectivant les ombres indistinctes au-delà de la rivière. Leur masse grouillante se pressait à présent devant le pont. Ils devaient avoir atteint la rivière en amont et, rebutés par l'effort pressenti pour la traverser, l'avaient suivie jusqu'à rencontrer un moyen de passer. Gerry sentait un flottement dans les rangs sales et mal tenus de la soldatesque gobeline. Nul chef ne s'imposait pour cristalliser la haine et pousser en avant la troupe débraillée et beuglante, qui contemplait l'eau avec une moue dubitative. Il est vrai que la rivière avait beaucoup monté et que sa surface d'encre se crevait de temps à autres d'un « ploc » flasque et visqueux, peu engageant.

Comme Legolothië revenait à ses côtés, Gerry se surprit à penser :

- « Nous aurions l'usage d'un magicien ! Lui saurait faire la lumière où tout espoir semble défaillir… »

En songeant à cette aide au-delà de toute espérance, Gerry revit des sourcils froncés bien connus lui intimant de se battre avec toute son intelligence et tout son cœur. Il sortit son anneau et l'éleva bien haut. A cet instant la voûte nuageuse se déchira, lançant un rayon lumineux éphémère qui éclaira le pied de la colline où se tenaient le Hobbit et l'ent-femme. Les pierres jumelles brillèrent de mille feux durant quelques instants. Gandalf veillait-il sur eux dans ses pérégrinations ? L'événement, pour fortuit, induisit chez notre Hobbit une témérité inhabituelle. Exalté comme l'eût été un prince héritier impatient de faire ses preuves, il cria :

-« Retournez à vos cavernes malodorantes ! Le jour du monde n'admet pas que vous ternissiez sa gloire ! »

Quelle formule incisive ! Quel rythme plein d'allant ! Quelle autorité dans le ton de cette fluette voix de Hobbit à peine sorti de l'adolescence ! Mais que croyez-vous qu'il arriva ? Les gobelins, un moment décontenancés par l'aspect putride de la rivière, virent dans un rai de lumière, une grosse vieille souche sous laquelle s'abritait un petit garnement prétentieux vêtu de mailles brillantes. Le freluquet arborait des armes trop grandes et tenait des propos trop grandiloquents pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit. Et voilà qu'il fanfaronnait en brandissant un bijou doré ! Voilà qui était trop bien pour lui, ce sale petit voleur !

Un gros orque à l'air sournois lui lança une invective désobligeante qui fit s'esclaffer ses camarades. Fort de son succès rhétorique, l'orque s'avança à pas décidés sur le pont, suivi de ses camarades qui se pressaient pour être les premiers à prendre part à la curée ou profiter du spectacle, jouant des coudes et des armes s'il le fallait. Alors que la confiance de Gerry s'effritait, l'éclaircie s'évanouit et la pénombre retomba sur la colline. Le Hobbit vit avec angoisse l'armée de lapins s'enfuir de tous côtés. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Où se trouvaient les solides compagnons présents il y a un instant, blaireaux et renards ? Legolothië et lui étaient presque seuls devant une marée montante de créatures cruelles et retorses. Pris de panique, Gerry se retourna et se précipita vers la colline, la seule idée qui surnageait dans la tempête de ses pensées était de se barricader dans la caverne d'Avacuna.

X-X-X

C'est alors que la chance choisit de le rappeler à ses devoirs. Le Hobbit, alourdi par son encombrant attirail, se prit les pieds dans une grosse corde qui traînait parmi les herbes. Il tomba à terre. La corde ! Le pont ! Il se releva péniblement sous le poids de son armure, saisit le cordage commandant le pont piégé et tira de toutes ses forces. D'abord lentement, les rondins surchargés se désolidarisèrent, puis se délitèrent en quelques secondes, jetant à l'eau plusieurs dizaines d'orques terrorisés.

Il faut vous dire que les orques ont une peur viscérale et un dégoût profond de l'eau. Mais la rivière était à présent au plus haut. L'élixir que Legolothië y avait versé semblait avoir ralenti l'écoulement, comme si une épaisse couche de vase ou une prolifération d'algues l'encombraient. Les gobelins couinèrent comme des gorets en glissant dans les eaux qui semblaient d'une encre huileuse. Bien peu reparurent à la surface, comme si la vase collante ou les algues visqueuses les avaient retenus au fond. Quelques–uns se débattirent désespérément, incapables de sortir de l'eau et s'enfonçant inexorablement.

Gerry, mortifié par sa chute mais soulagé par son effet inattendu, se libéra des nœuds qu'il s'était lui-même infligés, tandis que les gobelins contemplaient avec colère la déconvenue de leurs congénères. Il n'est pas dans la nature de cette sordide engeance d'éprouver de la compassion pour des frères d'armes tombés au combat. En règle générale, la souffrance ou la terreur d'un camarade, c'est-à-dire un rival, un voleur et une menace, les réjouit grandement. Il ne vint par exemple à l'esprit d'aucun, de tendre une perche à leurs camarades qui surnageaient avant de succomber. En revanche il leur est agréable d'évoquer en bande les lentes tortures infligées aux prisonniers, ou le repas qu'ils en feront ensuite. Ils pensaient n'avoir qu'à tendre la main pour saisir leur proie. A présent un obstacle considérable se dressait devant eux. C'est pourquoi la cohorte désordonnée se mit dans un état de fureur indescriptible, par une surenchère de haine verbale. Ils lancèrent moult flèches et sagaies, sans grand résultat. Quelques solides blaireaux et renards furent malheureusement touchés et succombèrent dans d'horribles convulsions, car les armes de jet de ces détestables créatures sont généralement enduites de poison.

Après plusieurs minutes de stériles démonstrations de fureur, quelques gobelins plus futés que les autres s'écartèrent de la rive et commencèrent à couper des arbres. A force d'invectives, ils convainquirent les autres de leur prêter main forte. Les gobelins ne fabriquent pas de belles choses, mais ils sont astucieux et leur nombre palie une grande paresse individuelle. Bientôt de nombreux troncs furent entassés sur la rive, puis poussés à l'eau. De la rive sud, Gerry, Legolothië et leurs amis impuissants contemplaient avec détresse se déverser les troncs pour compléter une sorte de pont flottant.

Avant qu'il ne fût prêt, l'ent-femme s'approcha du bord en chantant bas un air sourd. Gerry eut la sensation que le bocage de la berge s'était épaissi. Au milieu des ronces qui longeaient la rive, se tenaient des saules aux branches pendant de façon nonchalante. Mais Gerry se rendit compte que la berge nord n'en comptait plus aucun, alors qu'ils poussaient sur les deux rives avant l'arrivée des gobelins.

Les orques passèrent à l'assaut, bondissant sur les troncs flottant empilés dans le lit de la rivière. La tâche leur fut difficile. Les troncs instables tournaient ou se déplaçaient – ils furent rapidement couverts d'une eau grasse et devinrent glissants. De nombreux orques trouvèrent la mort en tombant à l'eau. Gerry tirait à présent avec sa fronde, au grand plaisir des blaireaux qui hurlaient « Au bain ! » chaque fois qu'un orque tombait à l'eau grâce au Hobbit. Après plusieurs tentatives, les gobelins résolurent de consolider leur pont. Ils coupèrent des arbres supplémentaires, les lièrent entre eux et les poussèrent par-dessus les premiers, de façon transversale. Désormais ils pouvaient traverser à peu près en sécurité – et les blaireaux n'avaient plus envie de rire !

Les hordes du Gundabad se lancèrent à l'assaut, déterminés à exterminer toute vie sur la rive sud. Quelques-uns furent fauchés dans leur élan, mais la plupart s'abattit avec violence sur la berge, s'enfonçant en beuglant dans les ronces. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque les arbres les prirent à parti !

Les saules sont des arbres d'ordinaire placides. Ils sucent inlassablement les eaux de leurs racines profondes en tanguant du chef de façon indolente. Mais ils ont un cœur sombre comme les longs tourments que leur infligèrent jadis les gobelins, qui coupent et laissent à pourrir des arbres pleins de vie. Alors leur sourde colère se déchaîna contre les bipèdes, avec toute la ténacité de radicelles s'étendant pendant de longues années, concentrée en quelques secondes de lutte. Les saules, devenus « entiques » au contact de Legolothië, se montrèrent virulents et sans pitié. La première bordée de gobelins fut démembrée, la seconde décapitée, la troisième écrasée sous une racine, les suivantes indifféremment projetées à l'eau, étranglées par les lianes ou perforées de coups directs à l'abdomen. Le carnage dura aussi longtemps que la fureur des gobelins s'avéra plus forte que leur couardise.

La troupe dépitée et clairsemée des orques se retira sur la rive nord, sévèrement ébranlée mais pas encore vaincue. Longuement, les champions concoctèrent une riposte, non sans s'élever en rixes parfois mortelles les uns contre les autres. Enfin plusieurs s'avancèrent avec des torches à la main, qui dégouttaient d'un produit visqueux et inflammable. A l'arrière-plan s'élevaient à présent quelques hauts feux qui menaçaient de s'étendre. Les torches furent projetées sur les saules dont plusieurs souffrirent grandement. L'un d'eux flamba en quelques secondes et mourut en hurlant sa douleur. Les vieux arbres, ivres de rancœur, se précipitèrent à l'assaut malgré les avertissements de Legolothië. De défenseurs retranchés et victorieux, les malheureux allaient se muer en proies faciles sur l'espace découvert de la rive nord. Les gobelins reformaient leurs rangs, et armaient leurs torches pour une forme de combat où ils savaient détenir la suprématie et attendirent l'assaut désordonné des arbres « entiques » en savourant d'avance leur victoire.

C'est alors que la troupe d'Avacuna s'abattit comme la foudre dans le dos des orques. Elle avait patiemment attendu le moment propice, se repentant par moments d'entraîner toute la troupe de ses enfants à leur mort, contre une horde bien armée et cruellement entraînée. Cependant elle ignorait une chose importante. La vallée n'était pas attaquée par les bandes coalisées du Gundabad reconquérant les monts de brume septentrionaux. Il s'agissait au contraire d'une tribu vaincue, chassée du pouvoir suprême à la faveur des guerres déclenchées après le départ des dragons, et repoussée vers le sud. Les habitants de la vallée ne pouvaient le savoir, mais ils avaient devant eux les fuyards désunis d'une troupe dépourvue de chef suprême.

Aussi la charge d'Avacuna fut-elle décisive. Les grands cerfs jetaient à terre la soldatesque du Gundabad qui finissait éventrée par les hordes de sangliers. L'aile droite toute entière des gobelins, prise de panique et poussée par les bouquetins des montagnes, se trouva projetée dans la rivière et ne put en réchapper. Les orques, diminués de moitié, sans chef capable, se crurent perdus et se débandèrent. Ils furent brisés entre le marteau et l'enclume. Avacuna, radieuse au milieu du carnage, réduisit méthodiquement les îlots de résistance et fit poursuivre les fuyards. Bientôt Legolothië qui avait traversé la rivière en portant Gerry, déposa le Hobbit à terre. Tous les habitants de la vallée étaient aux prises avec les envahisseurs et les acculèrent aux abois. Gerry se trouva par hasard aux côtés de la chasseresse comme les ennemis étaient éradiqués alentours. Jamais gage de courage ne fut partagé avec autant de ferveur. Gerry et Avacuna engagèrent leur foi dans un regard et scellèrent leur destin en retournant au combat.

Avacuna s'élança pour conduire la poursuite, faisant vœux que jamais aucun gobelin ne regagne sa tanière dans le nord. Gerry s'en retourna vers la rivière pour assister Legolothië qui réduisait les derniers carrés orques. Eprouvé par la bataille et suant sous son casque, il marchait d'un pas rapide, lorsqu'il se sentit violemment poussé dans le dos. Il s'effondra lourdement et en eut le souffle coupé. Les orques sont coutumiers de sournoises ruses de guerre. Echappant à la fureur ennemie en feignant la mort, ils fourbissent en catimini quelque coutelas empoisonné tandis que se déplace le front du combat, pour surgir par surprise sur les arrières de l'adversaire.

Le Hobbit fut près de perdre connaissance, mais sa conscience se maintint suffisamment pour souhaiter succomber sans trop souffrir avant l'inévitable. Mais l'inévitable ne se profilerait qu'après une ultime et pénible épreuve - une main griffue lui arracha son épée dans un juron de dégoût et le retourna sans ménagement.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça a dans ses sales mains elfiques ? Où est-ce que ça range son trésor ? »

Gerry tressaillit – en définitive, la malédiction s'était acharnée et l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à une fin prématurée. Il en éprouva une étrange satisfaction – les tentations et les faux-semblants allaient cesser. Des mains répugnantes le palpaient impatiemment. Entre ses paupières mi-closes, Gerry vit un crâne brun, décharné et couturé de cicatrices roses où pullulaient vers et mouches, se pencher sur son visage et le scruter attentivement. Tandis que les yeux d'aliéné injectés de sang portaient des regards envieux et fébriles, des fosses nasales nauséabondes inspectaient ses mains. De dépit, la créature saisit la cote du Hobbit et la lui retira avec une brutalité inouïe, lui entaillant le nez et une oreille. Tenant toujours le Hobbit par l'horrible force de ses bras tors et velus, l'orque inspecta avec rage le revers de l'armure. Gerry ne put contenir quelques réflexes de protection qui n'échappèrent pas à l'œil exercé du tortionnaire averti. Abandonnant la cotte, l'orque plaqua Gerry au sol avec un genou sur l'estomac. Le pauvre Hobbit sut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il tenta une diversion :

- « Attention à vous, mes trésors sont elfiques. Vous ne pourrez y porter la main ! Vous serez brûlé ! »

Les mains cessèrent un instant leur odieux furetage, hésitèrent puis attrapèrent Gerry par le cou, qu'elles serrèrent jusqu'à ce que le rictus de la victime vint à ressembler au sourire haineux de son bourreau.

-« Brûlé ? La magie elfique ? Bolg prend la magie de guerre de l'Elfe ! »

Les mains ne farfouillaient plus – elles appliquaient leur implacable force à anéantir la vie. Sous les paumes répugnantes brillèrent soudain les mailles du collier des Nains. L'orque ébloui cessa son étreinte et s'attaqua au bijou, cherchant à l'arracher. Gerry put enfin inspirer profondément et dans son dernier instant de lucidité, glissa la main dans son gilet déchiqueté pour saisir sa blague à herbe. L'orque aperçut la bourse de velours cramoisi et tenta de s'en emparer. Mais Gerry lança sa bourse aussi loin qu'il put. La précieuse blague parcourut mollement une perche à peine avant de s'écraser sur un son clair que Bolg interpréta comme le tintement prometteur de l'or. En un éclair, Gerry capta dans sa pupille purulente, le sentiment de victoire et le désir de se débarrasser de son encombrante proie.

Mais la chance n'avait pas totalement abandonné notre héros. Legolothië venait de lancer un cri de victoire, qui rappelait les sonneries de trompette des royaumes de jadis. Ecumant et s'accroupissant pour mieux déguerpir, Bolg eut un instant d'hésitation, scrutant tour à tour le collier des nains, la blague alléchante et la rive pour évaluer le danger. Gerry, qui sentait dans son dos depuis qu'il se trouvait au sol, la douleur d'un objet dur et coupant, se contorsionna jusqu'à l'atteindre. Sa main se referma sur un long coutelas orque, effilé et hideux. Le regard anxieux et furibond de l'orque revenait vers Gerry lorsque la lame pénétra sous son aisselle. Bolg, rapide comme un serpent, se détendit brutalement pour éviter le coup, sans y parvenir complètement et effectua un roulé-boulé vers la blague, supposée pleine de trésors elfiques.

Laissant Gerry et son collier, l'orque saisit la bourse, brisa la pipe, déchiqueta le paquet d'herbe à pipe et s'empara de l'anneau. Triomphalement, il se redressa et contempla sa prise de guerre, narguant Gerry d'un regard narquois :

-« L'or des Elfes ne brûle pas… Sale petit menteur ! »

Puis Bolg éleva son index et passa l'anneau à son doigt, forçant pour qu'il ne se retirât point. Il fut secoué d'une décharge d'adrénaline et de satisfaction qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. A ce moment il parut jeune, n'ayant pas atteint sa pleine stature. Gerry de son côté, ne put supporter de se sentir floué, dépossédé du précieux trésor et de la relation tissée avec son étrange pouvoir. Pris d'une frénésie aveugle, le Hobbit se précipita sur Bolg. Jamais aucune rage, ni aucun exercice conscient de sa volonté, non plus qu'aucune peur n'étaient parvenus à mobiliser une détermination aussi implacable.

-« Rendez-moi mon trésor ! Mon Précieux ! Il est à moi ! », hurla le petit Hobbit en portant un coup en plein élan aux genoux de son adversaire.

Bolg esquiva le coup avec tout l'art d'un gobelin du nord. Victime d'un excès de confiance en lui et gêné par son bras blessé, Bolg perdit néanmoins l'équilibre et dut reproduire le roulé-boulé réussi il y a un instant. Mais l'anneau trahit son nouveau maître – lorsque l'orque retrouva la station debout, il lui manquait l'anneau et le doigt. En prenant appui sur le sol, Bolg avait déclenché le mécanisme des pierres et sectionné son index. L'orque ne hurla que lorsqu'il eut réalisé ce qu'il avait perdu. Encore Gerry ne sut-il jamais si la douleur de son rival provenait du doigt ou de l'anneau perdus, car à cet instant Legolothië s'approcha en grande fureur. Sans prendre le temps de proférer aucune imprécation, Bolg prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit vers les montagnes.

Il n'est plus question de lui dans cette histoire, mais les Elfes de Fondcombe racontent qu'il survécut et parvint à rallier une obscure tribu mineure à l'est du mont Gram. Là, il remâcha sa douleur et sa haine, toujours sur le qui-vive et prêt à faire payer son irréparable perte à quiconque lui portait ombrage. Il en vint à surpasser les guerriers les plus forts et supplanta le Roi de la tribu. Il se trouve qu'il était le fils bâtard d'Azog, Roi des orques de la Moria, de triste mémoire pour le peuple de Dùrin. Quelques années plus tard, Bolg devint le Roi incontesté du Gundabad, suzerain des clans des monts de brume et des montagnes grises.13

X-X-X

Gerry, clignant des yeux dans la pénombre qui se dissipait, sentit Legolothië le soulever avec douceur. De la colline où ils furent rejoints par les cohortes d'habitants de la vallée, il vit une grande inondation laver les séquelles de l'invasion. Puis les eaux se retirèrent lentement, redonnant à la vallée une apparence familière quoique dévastée. Les bois et les plantations de la partie nord étaient presque entièrement détruits. Legolothië fébrile se sentait diminuée, comme si la perte de tant d'années d'amour et d'effort avait réduit de moitié sa personne en même temps que l'univers qu'elle avait bâti.

Pourtant, l'ent-femme se remit à l'ouvrage avec entrain et imagination. Heureusement les dépradations et les exactions des orques n'avaient pas duré longtemps. Les jours qui suivirent, enfiévrés et laborieux, furent d'or. Libérée de la menace, la vallée redoublait d'une floraison tardive avant de plonger dans l'hiver. Les habitants de la vallée connurent une période de reconstruction intense.

Le pauvre Corruscin vint demeurer sur la colline, le temps de déblayer et restaurer son logis dévasté. Lorsqu'il y revint en grande cérémonie avec sa renarde - qui se trouvait, comme on dit dans la Comté, en des circonstances favorables et très avancées - il eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver une famille entière de belettes, nombreuses et piaillantes. Corruscin ne pouvait décidément les exproprier dans ces conditions. Il emménagea donc pour l'hiver dans les cavernes d'Avacuna.

Gerry pour sa part éprouva de grandes difficultés à se remettre. Il n'était pas blessé physiquement, hormis des contusions aux côtes qui restèrent longtemps douloureuses malgré les soins de l'ent-femme. Il avait même surpassé le choc des violences guerrières. Mais il s'était douloureusement rendu compte, dans l'épreuve, que l'anneau exerçait sur lui un attrait irrésistible, ce qui l'avait rendu étranger à lui-même. Il commençait à douter que les épreuves passées l'aient aidé à grandir. Au fond de lui, il dut admettre qu'il ne pouvait garder l'anneau, quand bien même il en était venu à le nommer « Mon Trésor ». Sa résolution se renforça à la mesure de son doute quant à sa capacité à s'en passer. C'est dans cette disposition d'esprit qu'il proposa à Avacuna de l'accompagner dans la Comté, pour tenter d'y vivre avec elle la promesse née au cœur de l'épreuve.

Avacuna fut ravie et manifesta sa reconnaissance à son héros de façon très démonstrative. Mais des sentiments filiaux la liant à l'ent-femme, elle craignait de quitter la vallée. Legolothië sentait cependant dans la marée des jours que des vents nouveaux soufflaient autour de leurs vies.

- « Les forces vives et sauvages, comme le disait Sylvebarbe, auront toujours la faculté de repeupler le chaos. Je vois que ma petite Avacuna a choisi de rejoindre l'ordre des mortels. Ton temps est venu d'accomplir la métamorphose qui manquait à ta nature. Faites-en tous deux bon usage pour combattre la longue défaite ! Le temps désormais t'est compté, chère petite…»

Bénissant alors ses deux protégés, elle leur versa une grande rasade d'une riche mixture qui exhalait le pin et la lavande. Gerry ne se rappela pas exactement les mots de l'ent-femme, mais il sut que la vallée lui resterait fermée, pour leur bien à tous, tant qu'il ne bénéficierait pas de l'aide des grands aigles du nord.

1 Il se trouve que « Enter » en vieux français signifie « greffer, bouturer ». D'où une traduction personnelle « Greffe » pour « Ent-femme », utilisée pour le titre de ce chapitre. Il n'y a qu'un pas à imaginer que le Professeur Tolkien ait donné ce nom d'Ent par étymologie, qui conviendrait particulièrement aux Ent-femmes, jardinières émérites.

2 Parler des ents donnant à peu près : « Sylvebarbe, mon doux berger des arbres de la verte forêt... »

3 Aïnulindale, le chant des Aïnur, par J.R.R Tolkien

4 Paul Claudel

5 Lamartine

6 René Descartes

7 Le lai du chèvrefeuille, Marie de France

8 En réalité cette tradition remonte bien avant la fin des Rois d'Arthedain (en TA 1979). Le thé était une denrée d'importation transitant par le grand centre d'échanges commerciaux de Tharbad. A partir de l'année TA 1409, le royaume de Cardolan périclita. Le commerce fluvial et routier chuta. C'est alors que la culture du thé s'introduisit lentement dans les serres du quartier sud pour suppléer les carences.

9 Lu Yu Maître de thé sous la dynastie Tang (618-907)

10 John Barrymore

11 Le seigneur des anneaux. J.R.R. Tolkien

12 Gandalf, lorsqu'il eut vent de l'aventure à Fondcombe, émit l'hypothèse que ces élixirs étonnants pouvaient appartenir à son cousin, un digne magicien du nom de Radagast, qui vivait à présent de l'autre côté du grand fleuve dans le pays sauvage.

13 Il est question de Bolg fils d'Azog dans le livre rouge de la marche de l'ouest, où J.R.R. Tolkien raconte comment il mena les troupes de la confédération du Gundabad à la bataille des Cinq Armées.


	20. Retour en ses demeures

Un battement d'ailes frénétique réveilla Gerry. De petites pattes nerveuses sautillaient sur sa poitrine. La grive le regardait de son œil rond et mobile, penchant la tête vers lui d'un air courroucé. Il se mit sur son séant, chassant le petit oiseau qui lança un cri de protestation avant de se percher sur un rocher à quelques pieds de là. Ses tempes lui battaient comme aux lendemains de grande beuverie. Son cuir chevelu frémissait comme si des bataillons de fourmis défilaient en tous sens sur son crâne avec un entêtement militaire. Images et pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit embrumé pour reconstituer une trame incomplète. Il distingua une forme fugace de grand-mère aux joues rouges lui servant un breuvage odorant. Des bribes de vieilles fables resurgirent, ravivant des sentiments étrangement vifs et une inexplicable sensation d'implication personnelle. Un renard à monocle et vêtu à la mode du grand-père de Gerry lui causait chiffon. Un gobelin grimaçant lui dérobait son anneau - cette fois l'image était claire et le souvenir vivace ! Le Hobbit se rappelait avec dégoût avoir vécu cette sensation : brutalement amputé d'une part irremplaçable de lui-même, il s'était laissé submerger par un élan de violence irrépressible qui l'aurait amené à tuer père et mère. Fébrilement, il se fouilla, retrouvant collier et anneau à leurs places sous des effets passablement abîmés. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se persuada que tant qu'il porterait l'anneau, la sensation incontrôlable pouvait ressurgir à tout instant. Son horrible tare pouvait à nouveau le submerger.

Pourtant un sentiment diffus dominait en son esprit, sinon par sa violence, du moins par sa constance et son ubiquité. Un manque palpitait dans chaque pore de sa peau. La prémonition d'un sourire colorait d'un optimisme viscéral chacune de ses pensées. L'omniprésence d'un visage radieux et rassurant l'apaisait. Une main douce et fraîche caressait son épaule. Une intimité partagée envahissait son cœur de sa tiédeur unique, y répandant le baume de la rédemption. L'espoir d'être compris et accepté malgré son insupportable tare réconfortait son âme meurtrie. Mais Gerry peinait à associer des traits reconnaissables à cette infinité d'images diffuses. Tandis qu'il tentait en vain de convoquer ses souvenirs, il eut l'intuition fulgurante que seule son odieuse dépendance envers son trésor en barrait l'accès. La peur de perdre sans espoir de retour les plus essentiels de ses souvenirs –précisément ceux qui lui échappaient il y a un instant - lui serra la gorge. Il rejeta l'idée de force et de domination tandis que ressurgissaient quelques réminiscences. Un parfum musqué et de feuilles sèches, le son de joyeuses foulées jumelles dans les herbes hautes, la chaleur d'une épaule contre la sienne, l'acidulé d'un fruit partagé, un front semé de taches de rousseur, tendu par l'effort et perlant de gouttes de sueurs, furent quelques indices disparates à lui revenir, mais si puissants et concrets à sa mémoire, que leur point commun, leur trait d'union, se matérialisa à ses côtés.

Assise en tailleur derrière lui sous un boquettier brûlé par le soleil, Avacuna le regardait d'un air tendre et pensif. Gerry sentit sa présence et sauta sur ses pieds en se retournant. En voyant son visage mutin, le Hobbit fut submergé de vagues d'affection comme la vue de la jeune femme comblait les derniers détails évanouis de sa mémoire. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :

-« J'ai cru te perdre…

- Tu n'es pas passé loin… Mais je suis là maintenant. Tu parlais dans ton rêve…

- Que disais-je ?

- Des choses qui m'ont plu ! », coupa-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

Le boquettier semblait sourire comme une vieille femme. Avacuna posa sa sarbacane et se levant prestement, s'approcha gracieusement du Hobbit. Elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses longs pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Gerry.

- « Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es maintenant un vétéran des guerres gobelines ! Mon amant va nous ramener dans sa Comté natale et faire son entrée parmi les siens comme un jeune géant ! Mais saura-t-il me protéger de leur curiosité et de leurs jugements ? »

Gerry songea à la forte stature morale de son père et aux ragots qui circuleraient entre Longoulet et Bourg-de-Touque. Mais il n'était plus le jeune Hobbit insouciant et inconséquent qui papillonnait de farce en amourette. Il se croyait de taille à imposer ses choix, du moins pour les décisions qui ne concernaient pas la communauté ou le clan :

- « Toi et moi nous trouvons pour toujours au-delà du jugement des mortels ! »

Avacuna fut confondue par la maturité et le courage qui naissaient pour elle. Touchée, elle protesta faiblement :

-« Je ne veux pas déraciner mon Hobbit ! Je ne supporterais pas de te faire souffrir…

- Je suis seul à décider de mon destin de mortel. S'il le fallait, je quitterais la Comté définitivement pour vivre à ta façon… Mais prends confiance : le pire n'est jamais certain1. Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à l'avenir ? »

Avacuna accepta cet augure optimiste. Son chevreau vint quêter une caresse, effarouché par les grands pins qui oscillaient au vent frais de Narbeleth. Le couple se vêtit plus chaudement, rassembla ses affaires et se mit en route, baluchon à l'épaule. Avacuna se retourna quelques instants pour adresser un salut ému et muet à la souche rouge sous laquelle elle s'était tenue, en souvenir de la longue jeunesse qui avait précédé sa maturité. Puis ils s'éloignèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

La période automnale enflammait la végétation de notes chaudes, qui s'affirmèrent lentement à mesure que passaient les résineux et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ouest, au fond d'une vallée encaissée et tortueuse. Avacuna avait pourvu à tout le nécessaire, en chasseuse et cueilleuse prévoyante. Ils se nourrirent de baies et de racines, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme acceptât de tirer un lièvre.

-« Nous sommes suffisamment loin, à présent. »

D'instinct, Gerry sut qu'il fallait respecter un certain flou quant à l'emplacement de la vallée évanouie. Les compagnons progressaient depuis deux jours lorsqu'ils furent brusquement rappelés à la prudence. Au passage d'un petit gué, ils relevèrent une empreinte d'énorme pied calleux et nu. La taille suggérait un troll de haute stature ou un jeune géant. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans les fourrés aux trolls, région inhospitalière du nord de Rhudaur infestée des terribles prédateurs. Aussi s'efforcèrent-ils au silence, glissant furtivement entre les feuilles dorées sous les halliers le jour, et se terrant la nuit dans quelque creux inaccessible. Fréquemment, Gerry prenait le chevreau sur ses épaules aux passages où la terre meuble nécessitait qu'ils prissent garde à ne pas laisser de traces. Attentifs au moindre bruit, ils cheminèrent ainsi trois journées de plus en plus humides. La grive les précédait comme le font les chiens, partant en avant et revenant s'assurer que l'arrière-garde suivait sans encombre, en particulier chaque fois qu'ils s'aventuraient en terrain découvert en se faufilant entre les buissons.

Gerry était devenu un robuste jeune Hobbit, particulièrement grand et endurci à la vie dans les pays sauvages. Il était rare pour un Hobbit de son âge de grandir encore, du moins en hauteur. Le régime alimentaire frugal que leur imposait la prudence lui prêtait un air efflanqué, mais hâlé comme un rôdeur. Sa barbe avait commencé à pousser dru, et ses membres paraissaient tendus et résistants comme une corde d'arc. Il n'avait plus rien du freluquet bellâtre et indolent, allongeant le pas et brandissant le couteau elfique offert par Avacuna.

Gerry n'en avait rien remarqué, mais le collier des Nains lui conférait une aura de noblesse modeste, une attitude d'expérience malgré sa jeunesse, une tournure assurée qui forçait la confiance. Mais jamais il n'acquit la contenance royale ou l'allure de puissance immanente que Thraïn ou Arathorn avaient gagnées en portant le collier. Sensible à son charme, sa compagne n'en était pas moins discrètement attentive à ce que le Hobbit restât fidèle aux qualités qu'elle avait cru percevoir en lui. Avacuna pour sa part paraissait une chasseresse sylvestre, secrètement touchée par une grâce hésitante. Ses coups d'œil de félin à l'affût se muaient plus souvent en regards indulgents et complices. Sa coiffure qui jadis flottait librement au vent, à présent ruisselait sagement de ses tempes vers ses épaules, en atténuant l'effet saisissant de ses oreilles de lynx.

Un soir, la grive ne les rejoignit pas. Gerry en fut inquiet – outre le fait que l'oiseau se montrait un auxiliaire précieux et un compagnon attachant, il lui rappelait son allégeance aux Dùnedain et la fidèle ténacité de ses compagnons disparus. Le couple se tapit à l'abri de chênes usés au pied d'un éboulis de roches grises, alors que l'averse menaçait. Le lendemain, trempés et transis, Avacuna et Gerry déjeunèrent de racines sèches et d'un oignon sauvage avant de reprendre leur itinéraire. Les arbres dégoûtaient autour d'eux sous un ciel chargé alors qu'ils cheminaient dans de calmes fourrés. A l'orée d'un espace dégagé, tous deux s'arrêtèrent sans se concerter. Ils scrutèrent, humèrent et écoutèrent longuement, sans rien repérer d'anormal mais sans parvenir à écarter la sensation de danger.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, se devinant vulnérables. Une grive surgit du ciel en pépiant furieusement, faisant tressaillir le chevreau. Elle décrivit des cercles serrés au-dessus d'eux, sans cesser son tapage. De surprise, Gerry lâcha le chevreau qui se mit à bêler. Avec la sensation d'ameuter toutes les créatures peu recommandables des environs, Gerry s'efforça de calmer la grive et de l'amener à se poser tandis qu'Avacuna rassurait son chevreau. Le comportement de l'oiseau était tellement étonnant, que Gerry en vint à douter qu'il s'agît de sa grive.

Soudain les compagnons se surent cernés – un craquement à main gauche de Gerry trahit un homme lourd qui progressait vers eux, tandis que les fourrés devant et à main droite bruissaient comme des silhouettes y prenaient position. Le couple tomba en garde, tandis que l'encerclement semblait se compléter. La chasseresse et le ranger s'étaient laissé piéger !

La grive se posa sur une grosse souche, l'air guilleret et satisfait. Derrière elle, une main gantée de cuir écarta les feuillages écarlates pour révéler un beau visage souriant, alors que l'autre main faisait un signe de paix.

Un grand homme d'une beauté elfique sortit des taillis. Sa mince silhouette musculeuse s'avança avec grâce, comme flottant au-dessus du tapis de feuilles rousses. Sa cape de satin chatoya de vert et de brun lorsqu'il s'inclina vers Avacuna. Son sourire exprimait joie et compassion comme il étendait les bras vêtus d'une protection verte. Gerry fut frappé par la ressemblance de l'Elfe avec maître Elrond, dont il portait la chevelure aile-de-corbeau et les yeux gris de mer. Soulagé au-delà de toute espérance, il fut cependant piqué d'une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'Avacuna l'étreignit. C'était là Elrohir, l'un des fils jumeaux d'Elrond, forestier hors pair et fléau des orques.

-« Joyeuse rencontre, petite mère des sous-bois !, lança Elrohir

- Bénie soit votre vigilante garde et le talent des grives !, répondit Avacuna. Car ne devinai-je point juste, en pensant que cet intelligent oiseau vous a conduits jusqu'à nous ?

- En effet, voilà sept jours qu'elle nous a avertis et qu'elle veille sur vous tandis que vous parcourez les fourrés aux trolls et que nous nous hâtons dans votre direction.»

Avacuna battit joyeusement des mains vers la grive qui se rengorgea en levant la queue.

- Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés, petite mère de la chasse ! Mais je vois avec grand plaisir que vous avez su trouver votre voie ! »

Avacuna rougit un peu et esquissa une petite révérence pour remercier l'Elfe du compliment. Elrohir se tourna vers le Hobbit :

- « Et voici Gérontius Touque, gentil-hobbit et héritier de la Thanerie de la Comté ! »

Gerry avait pris l'habitude d'être nommé plus simplement. La charge de Thain n'était énoncée qu'avec le nom de son père. Au-delà d'une étiquette à laquelle il ne tenait guère, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas :

-« Est-ce que mon père va bien ? », demanda-t-il alarmé.

Elrohir fut embarrassé l'espace d'un instant, mais répondit de façon tout-à-fait sereine :

-« Les nouvelles qu'apporte notre ami Hiravorn indiquent qu'il est en bonne santé… »

Quelques Elfes et de nombreux rôdeurs sortirent des taillis et fêtèrent le couple. Un Homme de haute taille, solide comme un taureau et le maintien un peu rigide, s'approcha de Gerry :

- « Mon nom est Hiravorn, chef des Dùnedain du gué de Sarn. Nous nous sommes rassemblés aux fourrés aux trolls sur l'ordre de notre capitaine Argonui pour prêter main forte dans une opération de grande importance. Je vous ai vu quelques fois, maître Gerry, et vous reconnais bien que les voyages aient changé votre physionomie. Soyez assuré que la santé de votre père n'est pas en cause. Mais il a eu quelques soucis à maintenir son autorité ces derniers temps. »

Gerry fut soulagé, mais il réalisa que son retour interviendrait à un moment difficile pour sa famille. La compagnie pressa le couple de questions, et la joie fut de courte durée, car il fallut partager des nouvelles désastreuses. Lorsque les Dùnedain apprirent que leur seigneur garderait désormais le col de l'aigle jusqu'au retour du roi, les Hommes se lamentèrent et firent mine d'envoyer des courriers.

-« Assez !, intervint Hiravorn. Cette nouvelle doit être annoncée d'abord à la Dame et au fils. C'est à vous, Gérontius, écuyer de la Dame et le dernier à avoir parlé au Seigneur des Dùnedain, de vous rendre auprès d'elle. Mais à présent faites-moi votre rapport, comme il se doit de retour de campagne. »

Gerry fut interrogé en détail par le chef Dùnadan. Il décrivit par le menu l'approche, l'itinéraire, le calendrier, les décisions qu'il avait comprises suite aux débats auxquels il avait assisté. Cependant il se garda d'exposer l'antagonisme croissant qui avait opposé Arathorn et Thraïn. Le Hobbit mentionna le départ de Gandalf et des nains vers l'orient, et celui du restant des Dùnedain vers l'occident. Hiravorn ne montra sa commisération pour le Hobbit que lorsqu'il eut tous les éléments en main pour prendre ses décisions, mesurant l'ampleur du désastre de l'expédition – la mort des capitaines, la perte des richesses découvertes et l'invasion des orques. La formidable nouvelle –l'éradication de deux redoutables dragons – lui semblait d'un impact lointain et d'un prix exorbitant. Il enjoignit à nouveau Gerry à se rendre à Fondcombe auprès de Luinloth. Le Hobbit éprouvé par ce passage sur le grill, se tourna vers Avacuna et lui déclara, l'air un peu gêné :

-« Hiravorn a raison. J'ai des devoirs envers la Dame et des engagements qu'il me faut honorer. Nous nous rendrons à Fondcombe avant de rejoindre la Comté.

- Si tu n'es pas plus gentil, je retourne chez ma mère ! », lui murmura Avacuna d'un air implorant et angoissé. Atterrée, elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point son Hobbit était impliqué auprès des grands. S'il ne recherchait pas les honneurs, l'honneur se rappelait cependant à lui !

- « J'ai besoin de mettre mon passé en ordre avant de me sentir complètement libre. », lui répondit-il d'un air décidé mais plein de compassion.

Le chef Hiravorn s'apprêtait à lui rappeler assez sèchement que seule la Dame pouvait le délier de son serment, et qu'il ne saurait se considérer comme libre sans son assentiment préalable. Mais Elrohir lui fit signe de ne pas accabler le Hobbit. Le soldat se ravisa donc et tint alors conseil avec l'Elfe pour la conduite des opérations militaires. Ils décidèrent pour l'heure d'envoyer une petite équipe reconnaître la passe que Gerry nommait le col de l'aigle, autant qu'elle le pourrait. Le rideau défensif serait cependant maintenu pour l'hiver au nord de Rhudaur, au cas où les soubresauts dans les relations entre tribus orques résulteraient en d'autres tentatives.

C'est ainsi qu'Elrohir partit avec le couple pour Fondcombe. Ils empruntèrent des chemins difficiles au travers d'éboulis de rochers et d'une végétation d'épineux, mais l'Elfe les mena durant de long milles d'un pas égal, tandis qu'ils goûtaient la poésie d'un voyage en terre sauvage, comme aux premiers matins du monde. Les jours raccourcissaient rapidement, et si les journées restaient clémentes sous la brume du Rhudaur, les nuits devenaient froides. L'Elfe ne fit pas de feu, mais il trouvait immanquablement, chaque soir, un abri si bien dissimulé qu'aucune bête et aucun Homme ne pouvait le déceler – une énorme et douillette souche creuse les accueillit le premier soir, puis une petite caverne dont un rideau de jeunes sapins escamotait l'entrée, leur fit un gîte sûr et tempéré.

Gerry ne sut jamais si ces retraites étaient découvertes pour l'occasion, ou si elles avaient été patiemment aménagées au fil des patrouilles des gens de Fondcombe. Car les manières de l'Elfe traduisaient sa double ascendance, mariant ardeur circonspecte du rôdeur et intimité elfique avec les forêts. Son regard portait aussi loin que celui des premiers-nés, vers la mer occidentale, pourtant son cœur contemplait le destin incertain de la Terre du Milieu, et son désir de repousser les ténèbres s'en trouvait renouvelé. Les enfants d'Elrond Demi-Elfe jouissaient comme leur père, de la grâce du choix ultime - vie passionnée des Hommes ou existence indéfiniment méditative des Elfes.

Puis Elrohir tirait de sa besace de merveilleux gâteaux de route dont raffolait Gerry, les compagnons écoutaient leur guide psalmodier quelque ancien lai de Beleriand, et s'endormaient sous sa vigilante protection. Pourtant, un après-midi, l'elfe à la légère foulée se montra préoccupé et pria ses compagnons de presser le pas.

X-X-X

Interrogé, il répondit seulement qu'il craignait d'être pisté. Les compagnons progressèrent donc plus rapidement, aux aguets. Deux ou trois milles plus loin, dans une pente clairsemée et rocailleuse, Gerry entendit un bruit curieux sur sa gauche. Il aurait passé outre s'il n'avait cru voir, en même temps, à l'extrême limite de son champs de vision, une forme étrange sauter dans les broussailles. Le Hobbit cria :

-« Oh, là ! Ca a fait « han » ! Et puis ça s'est abaissé dans les buissons quand j'ai regardé. »

Elrohir et Avacuna accoururent à ses côtés et observèrent longuement les pentes vers l'amont. L'inquiétude semblait avoir quitté l'Elfe qui les entraina pourtant en avant. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche furtive sous une barre rocheuse, il les fit mettre en embuscade à la faveur d'une entaille dans la falaise. La large coupure fournissait des postes de tir en hauteur où Avacuna et Gerry prirent position à mi-pente de la roche, tandis qu'Elrohir s'éloignait de quelques pas et se dissimulait derrière un orme de belle taille. L'attente fut longue pour Gerry, qui ne la supportait que dans le rôle de chasseur, ce dont il n'était guère assuré en l'occurrence. Au bout d'une heure, Elrohir aperçut la grive de Gerry qui pérorait furieusement en parcourant des cercles sous le ciel bas. L'oiseau avait découvert un intrus. L'Elfe sortit calmement de sa cachette et désigna à ses compagnons le haut de la barre rocheuse, de son bras silencieusement tendu.

Un grand ours brun se tenait au sommet de la fracture, assis tranquillement à les observer. Lorsque les trois amis se furent détendus et eurent ri d'eux-mêmes, l'ours se retira posément, suivant le faîte de la crête vers le sud. Les compagnons, perplexes, en suivirent le pied en surveillant le sommet. Après un mille, une nouvelle fracture, plus importante, avait écroulé un large pan de la falaise en un gigantesque escalier de blocs imposants. L'Elfe s'aventura en éclaireur pour explorer l'amas rocheux. Rapidement, il appela à lui ses deux compagnons qui le rejoignirent.

Un peu en contrebas, une femme, l'air hagard et famélique, les observait assise sur un tronc couché, environnée des rigueurs et des beautés du pays sauvage. Ses longs cheveux noirs gagnés par le blanc cachaient mal sa nudité. Elle sourit faiblement à leur approche, et versa quelques larmes lorsque Gerry, parvenant à proximité, la reconnut enfin.

- « Bera ! Je vous croyais perdue pour toujours ! »

Le Hobbit étreignit la grande femme, à la désagréable surprise d'Avacuna qui évalua sa rivale avec les yeux de chasseresse. Mais la femme-ours ne montrait dans ses gestes qu'une tendresse de mère :

-« Je vous ai cru parti pour le grand voyage, vous aussi. Je ne relevai dans la pente neigeuse aucune de vos menues empreintes, ni ne sentis votre odeur en contrebas sur la sente. Je trouvai les restes des mules et leur chargement au fond d'un ravin, bien loin en contrebas du col de l'aigle, sans aucune trace de votre petite personne. Vous vous étiez comme envolé ! Vous imaginez mon chagrin d'avoir failli à la dernière mission qu'Il me confia ! Je passai quelques jours misérables à me remettre des blessures de notre ennemi et du choc de l'avalanche. »

Bera leur conta la mort du fidèle Ingold, qui se sacrifia pour la sauver du terrible loup-garou. Gagnée par un étrange mal, elle avait erré pendant de nombreux jours aux alentours de la passe, en proie à une fièvre furieuse. Léchant ses blessures et n'osant s'éloigner de la tombe d'Arathorn, la grande ourse avait mis en déroute une horde de gobelins qui s'y aventurèrent par une belle journée. Gerry interrompit plusieurs fois la Bearnide, tentant d'obtenir des détails de cette bataille à laquelle il croyait presque avoir pris part. Les grands aigles, en fin de compte, l'avaient secourue et la passe était restée inviolée.

-« Les orques craindront désormais le col de l'aigle, doublement nommé ! », dit Bera d'un air sinistre.

Elrohir s'avança alors et vêtit la femme de sa cape elfique, qu'elle ceignit à la taille.

-« Mon père à Fondcombe a eu vent de la bataille du col. A présent l'ourse et l'aigle seront craints de paire dans ces montagnes. Recevez les éloges des Hommes et des Elfes ! », dit-il en s'inclinant.

Bera acheva son histoire, relatant sa longue errance le long des premières pentes abruptes des monts de brume, toujours vers le sud à la recherche de traces de Gerry. Elle rumina longuement la faillite de sa mission – protéger le Hobbit - affaiblie par un double chagrin et une affection qui gagnait tous ses membres. Bientôt elle ne fut plus capable de se nourrir et d'aller de l'avant sous sa forme humaine. Perdant l'espoir de retrouver notre héros, Bera se réfugia sous sa peau d'ourse, décidant qu'elle mourrait en combattant ses ennemis, plutôt que de revenir en son village pour y faire face au déshonneur. Elle regagnait la passe de l'aigle lorsqu'elle croisa des traces, qu'elle reconnut, accompagnées d'empreintes de gros lynx. Avec un espoir renouvelé, elle les suivit alors de toute la vitesse qu'elle put déployer.

Le regard las de Bera croisa celui d'Avacuna, qui y lut le destin des Hommes : le chagrin infini d'une séparation au-delà des cercles du monde et la folie désespérée d'un honneur perdu. Pleine de sollicitude pour ce courage malheureux, elle se tourna vers Gerry avec un regard implorant – lui seul saurait trouver les mots justes. Le Hobbit se lança donc du ton convaincu mais modeste qui faisait ordinairement son succès :

-« Vous avez fait le serment d'accompagner votre élu vers son destin. Cette promesse est accomplie, même si elle ne vous procure qu'amertume. Vous avez juré de me ramener à bon port. Cet engagement aussi fut tenu au péril de votre vie. Vous avez débarrassé le monde d'un fléau et moi-même d'un horrible cauchemar. Votre parole est sauve et votre honneur intact. En vérité la dignité de la Dame des Bearnides s'est élevée au rang des héros les plus renommés ! »

Un pale sourire accueillit ces paroles de réconfort, car plus aucune larme ne restait à la grande femme. Mais à travers sa peine, la Bearnide avait tout de même retrouvé l'estime d'elle-même. Et à cet instant plus d'une femme vouait à Gerry une reconnaissance éperdue.

Elrohir les invita alors à reprendre leur chemin et les conduisit, au pas fatigué de Bera, à quelques miles plus au sud. De courtes collines de rochers et de bruyères se succédaient comme une armée de moutons allongés. Au loin devant eux une brume nimbait la vallée de quelque rivière encaissée. Au creux de chaque combe, des sapins et des arbustes parvenaient souvent à subsister, relativement abrités du vent dont on devinait qu'il balayait sans relâche le paysage désolé. L'Elfe les conduisit dans l'un d'eux, profond et impénétrable lacis de branches épineuses. Au cœur du bosquet, il trouva un petit passage qui menait à une hutte habilement dissimulée. C'est là, dans ce poste camouflé des défenses de Fondcombe, qu'ils passèrent la nuit après un solide repas. Aucun des hôtes ne le remarqua, mais deux Elfes se relayaient en permanence pour veiller, dissimulés au sommet d'un sapin, scrutant les approches de la vallée cachée. Elrohir chargea la grive de porter un message à Elrond, l'avertissant qu'une noble dame avait besoin de ses soins attentifs.

Le lendemain Bera leur sembla plus reposée mais ses membres et son visage avaient pris une teinte grise assez préoccupante. Après une rasade de cordial qui anima la Bearnide, ils partirent au lever du jour froid et venteux, le chevreau se protégeant frileusement dans les jambes d'Avacuna. Vers midi, alors que la pluie commençait à cingler, ils atteignirent un petit promontoire rocheux qu'ils escaladèrent en aidant Bera. Au tout dernier moment ils s'aperçurent qu'un Elfe vêtu de gris les observait patiemment, assis au milieu des rochers. Sa tenue avait la curieuse propriété d'épouser les formes et les couleurs qui l'environnaient. Sur un signe du guetteur, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un creux entre les rochers et descendirent un long escalier, au bas duquel les accueillit Erestor. Ils débouchèrent au pied de la falaise septentrionale de la vallée cachée d'Imladris. Les terrasses chargées de fruits s'étageaient en couleurs pastelles entre les bosquets sombres tandis que les Elfes se hâtaient d'emporter Bera vers la dernière maison simple à l'ouest de la mer.

X-X-X

Bientôt Gerry fut au chevet de la grande femme qui avait perdu connaissance. Maître Elrond parut et se pencha vers la malade, concentrant son attention sur le visage fort et émacié. Il peina longuement à son côté, drainant les toxines qui empoisonnaient ses veines. Mais la malade se mit à s'agiter. En son sein se déroulait la lutte primordiale de l'ours solitaire face à la meute de loups. Crocs et griffes déchiraient ses entrailles et son esprit devant Elrond impuissant. Au moment où la lutte semblait perdue, l'Elfe invita Gerry à prendre la main de Bera et lui parla :

-« Fille de Barwen, reviens vers les forêts de ton peuple. Les oursons de ton clan pleurent leur mère et l'appellent à grand cri ! Entends l'appel de la vie sylvestre ! »

La main de Bera se serra sur celle de Gerry, qui sentit sous les veines palpiter la force vitale déclinante de l'ourse et sangloter l'amante esseulée. Le Hobbit y discerna également le feu dévorant du lycanthrope, la folie destructrice des loups-garous de l'ancien monde. Mais l'exhortation d'Elrond avait rappelé l'instinct protecteur de la mère ourse qui se dressa face aux loups. Son ourson –ou était-ce Gerry ? - l'appelait à l'aide par-delà la mort de son père putatif – ou était-ce son parrain et seigneur ? Bera resta seule dans la clairière de son cœur, mettant en déroute le lâche venin des loups. Comme elle respirait à présent avec calme, maître Elrond lui fit administrer une liqueur et posa lui-même un cataplasme.

-« Voilà qui exsudera le restant du poison et de la folie, dit le majestueux Elfe. Mais à quoi s'éveillera-t-elle, chagrin ou espoir ? Sans doute pourrez-vous l'aider, perian, vous qui avez voyagé en sa compagnie. Et peut-être saurez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette femme extraordinaire ?»

Gerry conta la rencontre singulière sous les frondaisons de la grande forêt de Rhovanion, l'amour déçu et trop peu découragé, et enfin le terrible serment de suivre sans espoir un Homme aux ambitions démesurées.

-« Peut-être la mort de mon Seigneur Arathorn fut-elle pour Bera une délivrance, dont elle n'a pas encore profité.

- Elle trouvera ici le gîte et la sérénité. Une fois prête, elle rencontrera plus infortunée qu'elle et cela pourrait l'aider. »

Elrond n'en dit pas plus pour le moment. Un regard vers le Hobbit l'assura que son message avait été compris. Il sortit de la chambre en invitant la gardienne de la maison de guérison à veiller à ce que la malade restât au chaud. Lorsque Gerry, absorbé dans de graves pensées, sortit lui aussi, un jeune Elfe sautilla jusqu'à lui en battant des mains.

-« Rùmil ! » s'exclama Gerry en l'étreignant.

- « Soyez le bienvenu, maître Gérontius ! Ayant ouï la nouvelle de votre retour, j'ai pris la liberté de préparer une collation digne de votre appétit d'ogre ! », s'écria l'elfe en tirant un charriot de victuailles.

- « Pas maintenant, Rùmil ! », répondit le Hobbit avec un accent préoccupé dans la voix.

Le jeune Elfe en eut le souffle coupé. Voyant sa déception, le Hobbit le rassura d'un pâle sourire :

-« Gardez bien tout cela, mon cher Rùmil. Je dois tout d'abord m'acquitter d'un triste devoir… »

Le jeune Elfe conduisit Gerry à sa chambre, où le Hobbit se rafraichit et revêtit des vêtements décents. Les effets d'Elfes qu'on lui prêtait s'ajustaient à présent à sa taille de robuste et grand Hobbit. Ainsi paré, il eût fait sensation à Grand-Cave. Gerry eût volontiers échangé cette livrée et la charge qui lui incombait comme un insoutenable fardeau. Il confia Avacuna à Idril et Rumil. Puis, la gorge serrée, il partit en quête de la Dame des Dùnedain, dirigeant ses pas vers le jardin. S'approchant de la rotonde où la dame et son époux avaient coutume de goûter la paix de la vallée, il avisa un petit garçon qui grimpait aux branches d'un arbre bas et tortueux. Le petit bondissait d'échelles de corde en plates-formes de bois, brandissant une épée et pourfendant les gobelins. Une grive surveillait l'enfant du haut des branches supérieures, ponctuant ses exploits de gazouillements de louanges.

-« Ernil y periannath2, Aremel ! », cria Arafin joyeusement.

La dame alarmée accourut, relevant les pans de sa robe bleue de nuit. Montant la pente de gazon, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut Gerry, porta la main à sa bouche pour masquer un tremblement des lèvres. Mais ses yeux rougis et sa mine exténuée montraient que les nouvelles dont elle disposait lui avaient déjà retiré l'espoir. En pleurs et produisant un cruel effort pour se dominer, Luinloth accueillit le Hobbit par des mots courtois, et le supplia de lui rapporter des certitudes à propos de son époux, qui seules à présent pouvaient lui apporter quelque réconfort.

-« Vous avez deviné, écuyer des Dùnedain, que la nouvelle du départ de mon époux pour les salles de Mandos m'a été annoncée, dit-elle en levant un regard éploré vers la petite grive. Mais je vous conjure de me rapporter tout ce dont vous avez été un témoin direct, même si cela vous est pénible. »

Gerry s'inclina, appelant à lui tout le courage et le discernement pour répondre à l'injonction sans aggraver la peine de sa dame. Il raconta d'abord l'opposition croissante entre les deux capitaines et l'habileté d'Arathorn à se poser en champion de l'alliance au-delà de toute querelle, tout en clamant le droit et l'intérêt des Dùnedain. Le Hobbit peignit l'adoration et le vœu de Bera de chaste et poignante façon. La dame, surprise des mœurs et du courage de la femme des forêts, reçut comme un baume le rapport de la fidélité de son époux, constatant amèrement qu'il avait toujours su s'attirer les bonnes grâces des guerriers valeureux et des personnes d'honneur.

Gerry décrivit les exploits de son suzerain par le menu, écourtant ses propres mérites et passant sous silence des périodes entières moins reluisantes pour Arathorn. Il mentionna les querelles qui opposèrent les capitaines à propos des trésors recouvrés, sous l'arbitrage distant de Gandalf. Le Hobbit en était aux explorations des mines de Barum-Nahal, quand Luinloth commença à suspecter un biais dans le rapport de son écuyer, car le magicien n'y était mentionné que sporadiquement, à titre mineur. Mais c'est alors que les pensées cachées de Gandalf lui furent révélées, lorsque Gerry conta l'arrivée des dragons et le combat désastreux qui s'ensuivit. Sa voix s'abaissa lorsqu'il en arriva à la duplicité d'Arathorn. La gorge nouée et incapable d'accuser son seigneur, il fit une pause avant d'énoncer les pertes subies, en amalgamant les combats dans la mine et la bataille contre les rôdeurs noirs plus tard dans la vallée. Mais la Dame se rendait compte qu'un point essentiel manquait au récit. Pâle et tendue, elle demanda dans un souffle :

- « Une trahison ? »

Gerry baissa les yeux pour ne pas contempler la douleur que lui infligerait sans nul doute la révélation de la félonie de son époux :

- « Oui Madame…

- Mon époux, tombé par la trahison de ceux dont j'ai poussé l'alliance ! La valeur des biens recouvrés dans la mine leur aura tourné la tête !», éclata-t-elle en sanglots.

Gerry tressaillit. L'amour et la foi de la dame en son époux lui voilaient l'insoutenable vérité, que notre Hobbit n'eut pas le cœur de rétablir. Il retira de son cou le naugwar, que dissimulaient ses vêtements. C'est d'un air misérable et usé qu'il mit genou en terre pour présenter le bijou à sa dame :

-« Voici ce que j'ai reçu en gage des mains de votre époux, pour payer des griefs et apaiser les cœurs… »3

La dame reçu la merveille sans ciller, murmurant seulement avec colère et détermination :

-« C'est donc là le prix du sang de mon époux ! Que ce triste trophée soit l'apanage de la lignée d'Isildur, jusqu'à ce qu'il contribue à rétablir l'honneur de notre maison ! »

Le chagrin la plongea dans des pleurs sans fin, penchée sur l'incomparable collier répandu dans son giron. Gerry, les larmes aux yeux lui-même, lui prit timidement la main et la baisa en disant :

-« Dites-moi comment je puis alléger votre peine, ma Dame.

- Pouvez-vous me dire quelles furent ses dernières pensées ?

- Mon lige Arathorn m'a prié de déposer à vos pieds le témoignage du seul amour de sa vie et de vous assurer qu'il s'en alla la conscience en paix, d'avoir œuvré pour le bien de son peuple en réparant ses fautes… »

Le Hobbit sortit alors de sa blague un petit trésor qu'il avait coupé du rameau qu'Arathorn avait porté tout au long du voyage. Tremblant, il remit à Luinloth le bouton blanc, maintenant frippé. La dame resta longuement silencieuse. Devant elle Gerry, torturé par des devoirs contraires, se demandait si son propre silence ne ferait pas en définitive plus de mal que de bien. Dans le doute, il fit comme lui avait conseillé Gandalf et écouta son cœur. Il y enfouit le secret d'Arathorn. Ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux à présent était d'alléger la douleur de la Dame. Luinloth lui dit enfin, séchant ses larmes :

- « Vous m'avez soulagée de l'incertitude. Apprenez-moi maintenant où git mon époux.

- Arathorn repose à présent à la passe de l'aigle, un col des monts de brumes situé loin dans le nord de Rhudaur, veillant sur la route qu'il avait cherchée à ouvrir. Ingold le brave, Bera des Bearnides et moi-même avons enseveli sa dépouille en ce haut lieu pour qu'à jamais il contemple le fief de sa lignée.

- Vous nous avez bien servis, Gérontius fils de Fortimbras. Je ne doute point que mon époux vous eût en haute estime, puisque c'est vous qui m'amenez les effets de sa dernière volonté et le témoignage de ses dernières pensées. Laissez-moi seule à présent. Je vous implore de veiller sur mon petit-fils durant ma retraite et de le distraire comme vous le pourrez. »

Gerry s'inclina et il en fut comme la dame avait demandé. Gerry et Avacuna demeurèrent à Fondcombe quelques temps, le Hobbit reprenant des forces et partageant son temps entre le chevet de Bera et les jeux avec Arafin, le plus souvent en compagnie d'Avacuna, qui redécouvrait l'émerveillement des chansons et des splendeurs elfiques. Il voyait de loin, de temps à autre, dame Luinloth qui méditait seule sous la coupole ou aux abords des chutes. Le Hobbit assista aussi à la convalescence de Bera, qui reprit sa force d'autrefois. Ayant côtoyé la folie, elle était revenue d'entre les limbes du néant, porteuse du don de poésie. Les mots transcendaient à présent les sentiments qui affluaient, aussi puissants mais plus clairs qu'autrefois. Elle rencontra Luinloth plusieurs fois, et toutes deux parlèrent longuement. Si Bera en ressortit renforcée, la dame des Dùnedain fut sans doute éclairée sur l'expédition malheureuse par la vision originale des Bearnides.

Plusieurs semaines après l'arrivée des voyageurs, vers la fin du mois Hithui, Dame Luinloth convoqua Gerry dans un salon de la maison d'Elrond. Le visage à présent plus serein, elle s'adressa à lui avec un entrain un peu artificiel :

-« Vous vous trouvez à présent déchargé du double fardeau de la mission d'Arathorn et de la triste nouvelle de son départ. Parlez-moi à présent de vous, maître Hobbit ! Qu'avez-vous découvert lors de vos voyages ? »

Le sourire de Luinloth un peu forcé et ses regards mélancoliques trahissaient tout de même une arrière-pensée joyeuse, presque moqueuse. Gerry sut qu'il était temps de parler d'Avacuna et d'avenir.

-« Ma dame, voyager en compagnie de Gandalf, puis me placer à votre service et partir en campagne avec d'aussi fameux capitaines, a changé le Hobbit inculte et suffisant que je devais certainement vous paraître. En parcourant quelque peu le monde vaste et mystérieux, j'y ai trouvé tant de choses inattendues, tour à tour belles ou laides, redoutables ou secourables, qu'il me semble à présent un peu moins mystérieux et beaucoup plus vaste. Pour tout vous avouer, je me sens aujourd'hui bien plus petit que le jour où je suis parti, même si j'ai pris quelques pouces !

- C'est là preuve de sagesse. Vous me paraissez prêt à remplir les services que mon époux et moi attendions de vous. »

Gerry attendit, la gorge nouée, que la dame énonce sa prochaine mission. Mais elle rit en voyant son air angoissé :

- « Il n'a jamais été question d'exiger de vous ce qui excède vos capacités. Notre souhait était de mettre votre fidélité et votre endurance à l'épreuve, ce que vous avez fait avec courage, une discrète dignité et un brin de chance. Vous êtes désormais apte à prendre votre place dans le dessein que nous avons conçu pour vous : rentrer chez vous, auprès des vôtres. Gardez-y vivant le souvenir du Roi, nourrissez la flamme de l'espoir et coopérez avec vos voisins et nos compagnies, apportez l'aide que vous pourrez à vos voisins et aux peuples libres, et tenez-vous prêts, vous et vos descendants, à faire renaitre le royaume lorsque s'avanceront les héritiers d'Isildur.

- Je pensais que vous souhaiteriez me garder près de vous…

- Prenez garde, Gérontius, je pourrais vous prendre au mot ! Mais Eriador a besoin de chefs tels que votre père, ou vous-même lorsque votre temps viendra, pour mener la Comté sur le chemin de l'honneur, de la prospérité et du bonheur. Votre voyage vous a enseigné le goût pour ces vertus, et peut-être savez-vous les reconnaître et les réveiller au sein de votre propre peuple ?

- En effet. La prospérité est nécessaire à tous. L'honneur et la lâcheté, le bonheur et la souffrance sont partout comparables en Terre du Milieu, me semble-t-il, tant que les peuples sont libres. Mais il est un sentiment que je n'avais point éprouvé avant ce voyage.

- Et quel est-il ? », demanda la Dame avec un petit pétillement dans le regard.

Gerry se tortilla comme un gamin pris en faute :

- « J'ai rencontré la personne qui me convient, et à qui, je crois, je pourrais bien convenir…

- Vous le croyez ? Vous-est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il faudrait avant toute chose vous enquérir de son avis ? »

Gerry prit une couleur pivoine :

- « En vérité nous avons engagé notre foi et rêvé de quelques projets.

- A la bonne heure ! J'aimerais beaucoup connaitre ces projets, si vous m'y autorisez. Mais avant tout, que diriez-vous de me présenter votre âme sœur ? »

Il en fut ainsi. Gerry eut a posteriori l'impression que Dame Luinloth n'ignorait rien de ses aventures sentimentales. Mais il se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Avacuna entra dans la salle, flanquée de Rùmil et de sa promise Idril, qui avait sympathisé avec la jeune femme. Avacuna avait revêtu une robe de taffetas de soie qu'Idril lui avait confectionnée. La dame la considéra avec bienveillance mais soupira : les bras gracieux chargés d'une gerbe de fleurs séchées étaient bien ceux d'une jeune femme athlétique, mais lorsqu'elle s'assit en soulevant sa robe, la chasseresse laissait voir son long pied qui rappelait la patte du lynx. Ses oreilles de félin, quoi que discrètes et accordées à sa magnifique chevelure, révélaient immédiatement son antique origine. La jeune femme rayonnait de bonheur dans ce lieu dont elle profitait de chaque instant. La dame les entretint longuement, écouta leurs projets, éprouvant la volonté et le désir d'une vie mortelle ardente et prolifique des deux jeunes gens. Pourtant Luinloth se rendit compte que les deux amoureux fuyaient en avant en espérant pouvoir s'arrêter dans la Comté, mais sans grande assurance d'y parvenir. Pour sa part, la dame ne doutait pas des difficultés incessantes qu'induirait la présence d'une fée au sein de la société Hobbite. Sa décision prise, la dame les fit s'avancer devant elle et déclara :

- « La Dame des Dunedain vous donne sa bénédiction. Puissiez-vous prospérer de corps et d'esprit, dans l'harmonie de vos différences. Pour vous y aider tous deux, je vous remets, Avacuna, ce collier pour le porter toujours. »

Sur un coussin de velours que lui tendait Rùmil, la dame prit le collier des Nains et le passa autour du cou d'Avacuna :

-« Je vous commande de le tenir caché et vous enjoins de ne pas vous en séparer tant que vous demeurerez dans la Comté. Ainsi votre long cheminement de fée des forêts, ne paraîtra pas plus étrange aux parents de Gerry, qu'une tournure d'esprit du pays de Bree ou que les us des Hobbits vagabonds d'Eregion avant la création de la Comté. Aux yeux de tous, vous afficherez un colifichet des Nains gagné par votre époux dans ses voyages lointains. »

A ces mots la rivière de pierreries et de mithril se fondit sur Avacuna en un sage pendentif, tandis que ses oreilles s'amenuisaient et se fondaient dans les tresses souples de sa chevelure, qu'un pied de Hobbit à peine velu dépassait sous sa robe, et qu'un sourire enjôleur se dessinait -sans félines moustaches- sur des joues roses de bonheur. Aux yeux de Gerry, sa belle n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est peut-être, une rondeur plus prononcée des hanches, qui atténuait son athlétique musculature. Pourtant le cadeau de la dame donna à Avacuna la sérénité qui lui manquait. Désormais elle avancerait dans sa vie choisie, apte à transmettre le don de la vie mortelle, pratique, riche et tranquille comme il est d'usage chez les Hobbits.

En même temps que du collier des nains, Gerry croyait s'être débarrassé de sa part de culpabilité. Mais à présent le sort menaçait que la haute et innocente générosité de sa Dame lui imposât toujours, en contemplant son amour, de se rappeler son ancienne faute, commise par amour et lâcheté.

Notre héros, troublé par ce cadeau empoisonné, ne sut le refuser. Lui-même reçut un gros livre de l'histoire des royaumes du nord des mains de la reine :

-« Ainsi vous pourrez parfaire vos lettres et étudier les politiques des Hommes, tout en pensant à votre seigneur et à votre dame. »

Le couple s'inclina cérémonieusement devant la dame.

X-X-X

Maître Elrond fut quelque peu froissé de ne pas avoir été consulté. L'union d'une fée et d'un Hobbit était naturellement du ressort d'un Elfe dont la mémoire remontait au premier âge du monde. En tant que maître du savoir et seigneur de Fondcombe il eût du présider à la bénédiction.

Mais surtout le sort du Naugwar Mithmirion le préoccupait au plus haut point. Elrond se doutait bien qu'un artefact de cette portée n'était pas entré en possession du Hobbit au prix de simples tractations entre alliés. La disparition des deux capitaines, la dissolution de l'alliance et le départ précipité de Gandalf, tous ces signes le poussaient à la prudence, en attendant d'en savoir plus. Il lui paraissait sage de cacher le joyau pour un temps pourtant il lui répugnait devoir dissimuler ce trésor ici même à Fondcombe. Lorsqu'il sut que Dame Luinloth l'avait donné en dot à Avacuna, il eut l'intuition que la fée en serait le meilleur gardien, jusqu'à ce que les passions se soient apaisées. Alors les Hobbits, innocents et étrangers aux griefs entre elfes et nains, pourraient rendre le joyau sans éveiller la suspicion. Il appuya donc cette décision, entre plusieurs maux choisissant le moindre.

Le lendemain le maître de Fondcombe profita de la célébration elfique de l'hiver pour donner une fête en l'honneur du couple. Les splendeurs d'Imladris déployèrent leurs fastes pour une sorte de lune de miel qu'Avacuna et Gerry savourèrent avant de partir pour l'aventure de leur vie. Dame Luinloth en deuil y participa de bonne grâce, d'autant que son fils aîné Argonui et son petit-fils Arador vinrent la rejoindre après avoir repoussé une invasion d'orques du mont Gram.

Bera y déclama l'histoire de ses ancêtres dans une langue puissante et subtile, que les ménestrels de Fondcombe traduisirent en un chant connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Lai de Barwen et Baran. Les agapes se poursuivirent tard dans la nuit. Tandis qu'Avacuna, rayonnante des subtils sortilèges du Naugwar, dansait avec le cœur des jeunes filles, Elrond entraîna Gerry dans la salle du feu.

-« Gérontius Touque, ne vous avais-je pas prédit que vous trouveriez toute une moitié de vous-même dans cette aventure, si vous n'y laissez pas la part essentielle ?

- Il est vrai, Maître. A la vérité j'ai recouvré plus que la moitié de moi-même. En plus d'avoir été trouvé par Avacuna, peut-être me suis-je entièrement découvert ? En effet ma vie a pris une direction plus simple et plus exaltante… en somme à ma portée. Mais je me suis longuement demandé ce que vous appeliez la part essentielle.

- Et quelle est-elle selon vous ? », demanda Elrond avec un grand intérêt.

Le Hobbit hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau, de son ton enjoué et bonenfant, cachant son appréhension :

- « Il se trouve que j'ai en ma possession un objet très précieux. Il s'agit d'un anneau de puissance. Gandalf m'en a parlé, de ceux que coulèrent les forgerons elfes d'Eregion il y a longtemps, vous savez ? Oui, je suppose que vous le savez… Au début, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, mais ensuite de nombreuses personnes s'y sont intéressées et m'ont même poursuivi ! Nous fûmes attaqués à plusieurs reprises ! Et puis je me suis senti coupable car je l'ai mal acquis. Non que je l'aie volé, notez bien, mais on me l'a remis dans des circonstances que le propriétaire réprouve catégoriquement. Mais cet objet m'a grandement aidé durant notre voyage, il a même sauvé nos camarades et moi-même d'une mort atroce, à plusieurs reprises. J'ai tout d'abord eu du mal à l'utiliser, mais il s'est en quelque sorte… révélé à moi ! Il m'a permis d'atteindre de hauts degrés de concentration, et de réaliser des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles ! Par exemple, j'ai croisé un très vieil ancêtre, près des marais aux iris… Aussi me suis-je attaché à lui et ai-je désiré son aide et sa puissance. Me séparer de lui me serait difficile… de plus en plus je le crains. C'est là la part essentielle de moi-même que je risquais de perdre, selon moi. Mais il s'est produit un événement qui m'a fait peur et qui m'a révélé à quel point j'en devenais dépendant. Je ne l'ai plus utilisé depuis que j'en ai pris conscience. Et à présent je suis résolu à le rendre à son propriétaire.»

Elrond se montra tout d'abord amusé par l'énergique et naïve conviction du Hobbit. Les anneaux de puissance ne se trouvaient évidemment pas sous le sabot d'un cheval de la Comté ! Puis sa formelle incrédulité s'était fissurée au récit des pouvoirs qu'évoquait le Hobbit. Enfin la description fidèle des attraits maléfiques d'un anneau de pouvoir l'avait positivement alarmé. Mais la dernière assertion lui rendait l'espoir. Il décida de procéder avec circonspection, sans heurter le Hobbit :

-« Gandalf vous a-t-il conseillé à propos de cet objet ?

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'anneau, pourtant il a bien souvent approché le thème de ma cachotterie… et cela m'irritait fort !

- Pensez-vous avoir la force de montrer cet objet ?

- Oui, il n'est pas si lourd que cela !, répondit Gerry avec animation. Il faut bien se garder d'y mettre le doigt, cependant, car le mécanisme a pour effet de couper ce qui s'y trouve ! »

Elrond ne put cacher un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension. Les anneaux de puissance asservissaient les esprits faibles, mais ne coupaient pas les doigts. Gerry sortit derechef l'anneau de sa poche et le déposa dans sa propre paume ouverte. Elrond qui observait étroitement le Hobbit poussa plus loin l'expérience :

-« Puis-je l'examiner ? Me le confieriez-vous un instant ?

- Prenez-le ! Définitivement ! Un tel objet ne doit pas rester en des mains malhabiles ou inconscientes comme les miennes. Il pourrait faire beaucoup de mal ! Je dédommagerai le propriétaire, prenez-le, s'il vous plait !

- Je vais simplement examiner cet anneau. »

Maître Elrond plaça un coussin sur un guéridon et invita le Hobbit à y disposer l'anneau. La lumière des chandelles crut alentours sur un signe de l'Elfe. Gerry s'avança et déposa l'objet d'une main tremblante, ce que le maître de Fondcombe ne manqua pas d'observer. Elrond approcha son visage grave et attentif et scruta minutieusement l'anneau. Puis, encouragé par ses premières observations, il le prit entre pouce et index, et l'éleva dans la lumière blanche d'un grand candélabre. Les pierres jaillirent en rayons opalins.

-« Je vous félicite au plus haut point de m'avoir consulté au sujet de cet objet. Je puis vous affirmer sans crainte de me tromper, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un anneau de puissance. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait jadis, non pas d'un mais de deux anneaux des Dunedain, ouvragés avant les guerres du Nord, peut-être même dans l'Ouïstrenesse. Chacun possédait une pierre et ils étaient jumeaux. Puis, récemment –aux environs de la création de Comté, dirais-je – un orfèvre d'Eriador, un Nain très probablement, a modifié et accolé les deux bijoux pour en faire un objet unique et complexe, dont le mécanisme a en effet pour but de couper ce sur quoi l'anneau est glissé… »

Mais l'Elfe restait perplexe quant à la destination d'un tel artefact. Il s'en ouvrit au Hobbit qui lui répondit :

-« En fait je crois qu'il s'agit d'un genre de couteau, que maître Sonnecor utilise pour sectionner correctement les précieux assemblages d'herbe à pipe qu'il fabrique à grand frais. Mais je puis vous certifier qu'il m'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises ! »

Elrond sourit d'un air entendu :

-« Ainsi maître Sonnecor a certainement fait fabriquer tout exprès cet objet magnifique à partir d'un trésor de sa maison. Cet anneau double eut peut-être autrefois le talent d'aider son propriétaire à tirer le meilleur parti de ses propres capacités. Et peut-être en est-il encore ainsi aujourd'hui… ou peut-être avez-vous tout simplement eu de la chance. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un anneau de pouvoir elfique, je vous en réponds. J'imagine que ce que vous en a dit Gandalf vous a conduit à croire en cet objet en même temps qu'en vous-même… Il vous faut le rendre à son propriétaire, comme vous en êtes résolu. Ce sera pour vous la dernière épreuve : rétablir l'ordre des choses et résorber le chaos laissé derrière vous, avant de pouvoir prétendre à une vie juste. Tout compte fait, ce que vous aviez le plus à perdre, la part essentielle de vous-même, était peut-être l'estime de vous-même ? »

Gerry considéra maître Elrond qui lui tendait l'anneau d'un air engageant. Ainsi tous ses progrès dans la maîtrise de l'anneau n'en étaient pas… Il soupira, et chassa d'un geste le spectre de la puissance et de la domination. Après tout, c'était mieux ainsi.

Le grand Elfe s'assit auprès du Hobbit et lui dit d'un air bienveillant :

-« J'ai confiance en votre volonté. Et vous bénéficierez d'une aide inconditionnelle.

- Je suis décidé, maître Elrond. Je vais mettre de l'ordre à mon retour et présenter Avacuna aux miens. Mais je crains pour elle les questions et les cancans. Elle n'a connu jusqu'à présent que les grands espaces ou la compagnie d'un petit nombre de personnes raffinées. Les petites inquisitions mesquines, les vexations ou la mise à l'index peuvent nous empoisonner la vie. Si cela survenait, je préfèrerais quitter la Comté.

- Vous considérez la situation avec lucidité, Gerry, mais je me demande si vous n'anticipez pas l'éventualité de ce départ pour fuir vos futures responsabilités de Thain ? Vous pourrez compter sur la solidarité de vos véritables amis et de vos proches, pour peu que les différences les plus flagrantes d'Avacuna leur soient cachées, au moins au début. Dame Luinloth a paré à cette difficulté à sa façon généreuse, quoique dangereuse à mon sens. Je dois vous mettre en garde au sujet du Naugwar. Il suscitera la curiosité et l'envie de tout Nain qui viendrait à le reconnaître. Aussi je vous conjure de toujours le conserver tel qu'Avacuna le porte à présent. Vous avez entendu ici même suffisamment de l'histoire des Elfes et des Nains pour savoir que de grands malheurs ont été perpétrés par la convoitise d'un tel joyau. Lorsque vous n'en aurez plus besoin, il est essentiel de le faire remettre à la maison de Dùrin. Sur ce point il me faut votre promesse formelle.

- Je vous la donne en mon nom et en celui d'Avacuna.4

- Je vous en remercie. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas ce qui vous préoccupe ? »

Gerry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, bafouilla quelque peu et finit par se confier :

- « En fait, maître, je me demande si notre union s'avérera… prolifique ? Pourrons-nous avoir des enfants ? »

Elrond fit appel à ses souvenirs les plus lointains et se lança dans le conte d'Elu Thingol, qui s'unit à un esprit sylvain du premier âge du monde. Il analysa longuement le destin de leurs descendants et conclut qu'il était très confiant quant à la capacité du couple de Gerry à produire de nombreuses branches vigoureuses. Gerry objecta qu'il s'agissait là d'une histoire très ancienne, qui concernait essentiellement les Elfes. Le maître de Fondcombe lui répondit :

- « Avacuna fut d'une nature différente des elfes ou des mortels. Elle a dépensé sans compter son pouvoir inné de transformer le monde et elle-même, suivant un long chemin pour murir et naître à sa nature actuelle. Aujourd'hui elle a besoin d'un pair qui épouse sa conception d'une existence consacrée à transmettre ses aptitudes nouvellement acquises et au bonheur tranquille. Souhaitez-vous et saurez-vous être ce compagnon ? C'est là l'unique question. Avacuna a joui de l'existence des esprits primordiaux et a su s'élever par sa seule volonté et sa propre clairvoyance. Elle ne dispose plus désormais que du pouvoir de se fondre dans le flux de la vie en Terre du Milieu. Mais rassurez-vous, la longueur de sa vie sera en rapport avec celle des Hobbits. L'avenir des mortels vous est ouvert, aussi mystérieux qu'il puisse paraître aux elfes. »

Les invités entraient à présent dans la salle du feu. Les belles gens chantèrent et déclamèrent de la poésie, invitant parfois Bera à se joindre à eux. Avacuna parut au milieu des jeunes filles Elfes, ronde et resplendissante comme une Hobbite le jour de son mariage. Gerry se demanda, l'espace d'un battement de cils, si elle n'était pas enceinte, mais chassa cette idée ridicule de son esprit. Vers la fin de la soirée, Gerry tombant de sommeil entendit Bera réciter des vers elfiques, à l'émerveillement d'Erestor. Comme les mots elfiques s'élevaient avec les volutes du feu, il entrevit Luthien s'interroger sur son destin de mortelle au-delà des cercles de ce monde, et s'endormit sur les coussins.

Les jours heureux passent comme des étoiles filantes dans le firmament d'été. Les Dùnedain se dispersèrent, reprenant leur veille autour d'Eriador. L'hiver avançant, Bera décida de passer les monts brumeux pour rejoindre son peuple. Elrohir et Elladan l'accompagnèrent, car ils souhaitaient explorer les montagnes et rassembler des informations quant aux mouvements et alliances des gobelins après le remue-ménage que Gandalf avait déclenché dans le nord. La grande femme, habillée de vêtements bigarrés mêlant les peaux brutes et les soies elfiques, serra sur son cœur le petit Hobbit et sa compagne, et leur promit un accueil chaleureux au sein des villages de la grande forêt, s'il leur venait l'envie ou le besoin de parcourir le pays sauvage. Nul doute qu'ils y seraient mieux reçus que des Nains !

Le jour même Gerry s'attela aux préparatifs. Il avait fait réaliser plusieurs pipes en métal et bois précieux par les artisans de Fondcombe, en prévision de cadeaux à distribuer à son retour. Il fit rehausser et graver celle qu'il destinait au père Sonnecor. Rùmil et Idril amenèrent un cadeau d'Elrond : un beau poney aux longs poils, harnaché et pourvu du nécessaire pour les deux voyageurs.

Le maître de Fondcombe reçut alors la visite d'Avacuna. Elle connaissait ses fils de longue date, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de profiter de sa sagesse. De son côté, Elrond avait suivi de loin la transformation lente de la volontaire chasseresse, et l'avait encouragée de ses vœux. La jeune femme exprima ses craintes devant un monde qu'elle n'avait que récemment abordé en pleine possession de tous les moyens de l'esprit. Elrond calma ses craintes et lui confirma que son union avec un mortel lui donnerait la capacité de s'ancrer dans ce monde, de transmettre la vie et d'agir sur le présent. Il ajouta qu'elle y perdrait sa propre force vitale et sa longévité en Terre du Milieu.

- « Car tel est le sort des mortels, dont l'âme quitte les cercles de ce monde pour une destinée qui n'est pas révélée aux Elfes.

- J'accepte ce destin. A présent que le monde me paraît plus clairement, je vois que tout passe en cet âge.

- C'est également l'intuition des Elfes… »

Le surlendemain le couple s'en allait par une matinée grise et froide. Le petit Arafin vint leur dire adieu, la petite grive sur l'épaule. Dame Luinloth leur souhaita la paix, et rappela avec un sourire à Gerry qu'elle pouvait toujours le rappeler à son service.

Maître Elrond bénit le couple une nouvelle fois. Il remit à Avacuna une petite boîte de bois dur, ciselée comme une dentelle. Elle contenait une boîte encore plus petite, de métal celle-là, qui renfermait un charbon incandescent provenant du creuset de maître Elrond.

-« Le foyer d'une maisonnée alimenté par ce charbon ne manquera jamais de chaleur et d'amour, pourvu que ses membres restent sincères les uns envers les autres. Et voici pour vous un autre cadeau. Votre nom elfique est Avacuna, ce qui signifie « Celle qui ne fléchit point » ou « la Volontaire ». La traduction de ce prénom dans la culture de la Comté est Adamanta, l'Inflexible. Il se trouve que ce prénom fut celui d'Adamanta Replet5, une fameuse chef de famille, dont le clan fut le dernier à quitter autrefois la région d'En Egladil en aval de Fondcombe, pour migrer vers l'ouest et la Comté. Ainsi serez-vous, Adamanta Replet, aux yeux de votre nouvelle famille, la dernière Hobbite de la branche orientale du clan Replet, à rejoindre le bercail. Cela vous facilitera bien des choses, pourvu que vous conserviez avec prudence le don périlleux de Dame Luinloth. »

Avacuna s'inclina, les larmes aux yeux. Puis les amoureux s'en furent le cœur serré dans le matin gris, passant timidement le petit pont de pierre sur la rivière enchantée. Les choeurs les accompagnèrent loin dans la montée. Au sommet quelques joyeux cris d'encouragement les mirent sur le bon chemin. Après quoi, ayant rejoint la route, ils s'en furent vers l'occident dans le vent frais, le chevreau caracolant en tête.

X-X-X

Les amoureux eurent tôt fait de trouver leur équilibre dans ce voyage en tête-à-tête. Le soir même ils descendirent dans le val de la Bruinen et en passèrent le gué. Le lendemain, ils allaient bon train de bois de pins en bosquets de feuillus clairsemés. Les teintes chaudes s'étaient éteintes et la pluie poussée par un vent d'ouest ralentissait la progression du poney qui regrettait les écuries et les champs de Fondcombe.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir passé le pont de la Mitheithel, ils approchèrent de la dernière auberge, qu'Arathorn avait rebâtie et réapprovisionnée. Une fumée épaisse d'un feu de cheminée avertissait de loin qu'un âtre attendait là le voyageur. Une ferme fortifiée leur apparut bientôt, alors que la nuit tombait. Les visiteurs frappèrent à la porte de chêne renforcée d'acier. Un Homme solide leur ouvrit le portail après les avoir dûment examinés. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un château assiégé qu'à un relais de poste, mais c'était là l'une des volontés de feu Arathorn. La cour pouvait recevoir les troupeaux d'ovins des environs. D'amples réserves rentrées à l'automne encombraient les greniers. Une fois le poney logé, ils pénétrèrent le corps de logis, et y furent accueillis par Argonui lui-même.

Gerry prit garde d'exprimer toute la déférence militaire au nouveau chef des Dùnedain d'Arnor. De toute évidence on veillait sur leur voyage, mais Gerry eut aussi la sensation qu'on cherchait à lui démontrer la réalité et le succès des actions économiques d'Arathorn.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Gerry confia à Argonui les dernières paroles de son père le concernant, qui en fut très touché mais également frappé que ce dernier l'associât à Gandalf dans ses dernières pensées concernant la destinée des Dunedain.

Le couple resta une journée à l'abri à l'auberge, rebuté par une pluie glaciale et torrentielle. Les rôdeurs qui n'avaient pas rencontré Gerry furent avides d'entendre l'histoire de l'expédition. Bien qu'il lui fût pénible de se comporter en vétéran des guerres gobelines, il leur donna satisfaction, non sans rehausser le rôle de leur ancien capitaine. En fin de compte, les Dùnedain garderaient le souvenir d'une expédition héroïque qui avait vaincu tous les obstacles, même un couple de dragons, mais dont les deux capitaines avaient payé la tentative de leur vie.

Les voyageurs reprirent leur périple le long de la route de l'est. Au nord s'étendait la désolation où seuls quelques troupeaux vaquaient à la belle saison. Au sud les halliers abritaient de rares hameaux réimplantés par Arathorn. Les emplacements où campèrent Avacuna et Gerry étaient assez fréquentés pendant le reste de l'année, mais ils ne rencontrèrent âme qui vive pendant plusieurs jours. Un midi, pourtant, ils dépassèrent dans la brume une charrette de Nains tirée par deux ânes. Gerry se demanda si l'un d'eux n'était pas présent à l'auberge de l'Oie Saôule, le jour où il se comporta de façon si bizarre.

Le lendemain ils passèrent au pied du Mont Venteux, grand promontoire au nord de la route, qui portait encore les stigmates des lointaines guerres du nord. Ils campèrent un peu plus loin près des marais aux cousins, se nourrissant des quenouilles dont Gandalf lui avaient vanté les mérites culinaires, il y avait une éternité. Heureusement, en cette période hivernale, les moustiques et les nick-brickeux, sortes de parasites bruyants des marais, les laissèrent tranquilles.

Enfin ils atteignirent la colline de Bree, un soir d'averse. Avacuna était très excitée, mais Gerry lui fit passer une inspection préalable avant de se présenter à la porte est. Le gardien, un gaillard maigre et rustaud, ne vit aucun danger dans ce couple de Hobbits, en dehors du fait incongru qu'il ne les connaissait point et qu'ils se présentaient par la porte est. Mais cela suffit à les retarder passablement, jusqu'à ce que Gerry eût décliné son identité en haussant quelque peu le ton. Les voyageurs poussèrent jusqu'au centre du village, où ils logèrent à l'enseigne du Poney Fringuant.

Le patron, un gros homme chauve, répondant au nom de Fortuné Poiredebeurré, les reçut comme des princes. Gerry jugea plus prudent de laisser le chevreau avec le poney à l'écurie, ce qui ne fut guère du goût de sa maîtresse. Fortuné resta un instant interloqué lorsque Gerry énonça son nom et présenta « la jeune madame Touque » à ses côtés, mais en bon hôtelier il se reprit bien vite et rameuta sa valetaille. Une chambre cossue, basse et proche du sol leur fut allouée. Lorsqu'ils se furent rafraîchis et rassasiés, un vieux Hobbit vint débarrasser et s'enquérir si tout était à leur convenance. Le couple fut invité à faire un tour dans la salle commune. Gerry fatigué aurait volontiers décliné, mais il accepta par égard pour Avacuna, animée de curiosité.

La grande salle, réchauffée par un âtre généreux et lambrissée de panneaux cossus, leur fit un accueil soigné. Le maître de céans distribuait brocs et bouteilles comme rarement un soir d'hiver. Le couple se rendit rapidement compte que des événements inhabituels dans la Comté avaient attiré l'attention des gens du cru sur un nom aussi prestigieux que celui de Touque. Aussi l'auberge était-elle pleine de curieux qui grossissaient les rangs des habitués oisifs. Gerry fut donc contraint de conter par le menu ses voyages dans l'est pour visiter les hommes d'au-delà des montagnes en compagnie d'un magicien, et comment il avait rencontré et épousé Mlle Adamanta Replet, ici présente et désormais Mme Gérontius Touque.

Ces nouvelles bouleversèrent la conception que l'on se faisait du destin de « Monsieur Gerry ». Pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans le brouhaha, Madame Poiredebeurré, une grande femme énergique et rougeaude, et qui jouissait de passablement plus d'entendement que la plupart de ses clients, exposa les nouvelles de la Comté en les dépouillant des affabulations de la populace de Bree.

-« Le bruit a couru il y a quelques mois, vers la fin du printemps, que le Thain avait décidé de « mettre des cailloux dans les poches de son fils »6, comme on dit par chez nous dans le pays de Bree, sauf votre respect, Monsieur Gerry. Les mauvaises langues ont rapporté que des dizaines de pères – hum, enfin des pères de jeunes filles, si vous me suivez - ont défilé aux Coteaux de Touque pour de mystérieuses affaires en rapport avec vous. Et de quelles affaires il s'agissait, vous le savez mieux que nous autres ! C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'un malheureux a été happé par les sables mouvants, dans le sud au-delà de Longoulet sur le Brandevin, tout près du manoir des Sonnecor. On a cru que c'était vous. Mais d'autres bruits ont rapporté que ce magicien, un vieux bonhomme que nous connaissons ici, vous avait tiré l'oreille et emmené on ne sait où. Mais nous autres de Bree, on en était sûrs puisque le vieux Bob, ici présent, s'était rendu à la foire du printemps de Thalion lorsque les troubles ont commencé avec les types noirs. Et il a discuté chez Hobbegar Fouine, l'aubergiste de là-bas. Il dit qu'on y a vu Monsieur Gerry avec le vieux Gandalf partir en catimini dans la cambrousse avec les types noirs aux trousses. En fin de compte, dans la Comté on vous a présumé mort depuis le début de l'hiver. Il faut dire qu'il y en a un certain nombre, là-bas du côté de Château-Brande ou même de Longuefaille, qui auraient intérêt à ce que vous le restiez. Et d'après ce qu'on dit ici – et je tiens toujours pour Bree, si vous me comprenez, sauf votre respect – il y a du changement dans l'air de la Comté, et c'est pas forcément pour le meilleur… »

La longue tirade avait été tout du long ponctuée d'approbations gouailleuses, de rectifications mineures et de précisions imagées. Gerry avait perçu le regard égrillard d'Avacuna lors de l'allusion aux légions de jeunes filles. Pourtant elle était restée de marbre, absorbée dans l'observation de ces mœurs si étonnantes pour elle.

Gerry se leva, s'éclaircit la voix et lança à la cantonade :

- « Et bien, mes chers amis, je voudrais tout d'abord vous dire combien il est plaisant pour mon épouse et moi-même de reprendre contact avec la civilisation, en passant par la bonne ville de Bree ! Et pour fêter cela, permettez-moi de sacrifier à la vénérable tradition de la tournée du voyageur ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements nourris accueillit cette déclaration liminaire encourageante.

-« Je vois qu'ici, dans le pays de Bree, on ne se laisse pas duper par le premier ragot venu, surtout s'il vient de la Comté ! »

Un tonnerre de vivats ponctua ce compliment bien choisi, et quelques rires apprécièrent le second degré. Lorsque le calme revint, Fortuné Poiredebeurré et son épouse distribuaient les chopes promises.

-« Je suis sûr que mon retour va dissiper tout malentendu concernant mon engagement aux côtés de mon père et du clan Touque pour organiser le secours aux familles dans le besoin et promouvoir les échanges commerciaux avec nos excellents voisins. »

La réaction fut plus mitigée. De nombreuses familles Hobbites du pays de Bree étaient apparentées aux Brandebouc à l'est du Brandevin. L'ancien antagonisme entre les Vieilbouc et les Touque n'y était pas oublié. Ce discours de fermeté à l'adresse des détracteurs du Thain avait été compris. Par contre les membres du conseil de Bree, tant Grandes Gens que Petites Personnes, applaudissaient aux promesses commerciales, secondés par les marchands et colporteurs.

-« Les arrangements exceptionnels –mais excellents !- que les communautés du Pays de Bree ont conclus montrent quel prix vous savez donner à la paix et à l'ordre. Tout comme vous, je ne laisserai pas s'installer la discorde dans la Comté, et surtout pas dans ma propre famille ! »

Une approbation largement partagée vint sanctionner ces considérations assez conservatrices. Après tout, la stabilité dans la Comté était nécessaire à la prospérité dans la région. Mais il était bien loin, le temps où ce garnement de « Monsieur Gerry » caracolait sur son poney avec de nombreuses plumes à son chapeau ! Voilà qu'il parlait en chef, à présent, et avec un ton mûr sans être rassis ! Enfin Gerry voulut donner un aperçu des nouvelles au-delà du microcosme habituel des villageois. Par la même occasion il associait à sa personne l'image d'un Hobbit averti, de connivence avec les pouvoirs occultes du monde :

-« Enfin soyez assurés que les sombres histoires de pillards, de « types noirs » qui ont émaillé ces derniers mois sont désormais derrière nous. Les rôdeurs les ont vaincus et nous allons pouvoir reprendre et étendre nos affaires avec nos voisins. Dormez en paix ! »

Là-dessus Gerry et Avacuna regagnèrent leur chambre. Ils avaient donné au Pays de Bree de quoi occuper ses soirées durant quelques semaines. Ce soir-là Avacuna interrogea longuement Gerry quant aux mœurs sociales des Hobbits - ses explications se prolongèrent fort avant dans la nuit !

Les voyageurs reprirent la route de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais ce fut ce jour-là que les rôdeurs se montrèrent de retour aux alentours du pays. C'est dire si le prestige de Gérontius en fut accru – on le peignit comme le compagnon des magiciens et des rodeurs, partant un matin pour éradiquer les brigands et revenant une belle à son bras. Et sa parole était haute, honnête et prophétique. Mais pour le moment Gerry avait hâte de rentrer au pays. La perspective d'un défilé des pères de ses anciennes conquêtes devant le Thain l'avait passablement inquiété. Sous un ciel de plomb, les voyageurs forcèrent l'allure le long d'une belle route pavée, bordée d'arbres séculaires, et parvinrent au pont des arbalètes dans la soirée. Ils logèrent à l'auberge du pont, où ils constatèrent une effervescence inhabituelle.

Les chefs de clans avaient animé la scène depuis que le vieux Fortimbras s'était trouvé déstabilisé par la disparition mystérieuse de son fils et les diffamations orchestrées par quelques familles. Gerry mesurait mieux à présent les difficultés que devaient ressentir son père. Mais l'assistance lui apprit, les uns effarés par sa présence, les autres avec une satisfaction malsaine, qu'il était présumé mort ! Un procès était même ouvert à Grand-Cave pour répondre à de nombreux plaignants !

Les voyageurs n'eurent guère le temps de profiter des paysages de la Comté. Un Touque des Coteaux qui se trouvait à l'Auberge du pont ce matin-là leur prêta un poney pour qu'ils pussent rallier Bourg-de-Touque au plus tôt. Pourtant Avacuna apprécia la douceur des collines et le serpentin de l'Eau, la charmante et laborieuse mise en valeur des terres, les jardins miniatures qui lui rappelaient sa vallée cachée.

Le couple parvint aux portes de Bourg-de-Touque dans la soirée. Les villageois s'assemblèrent dans la rue comme la rumeur d'un événement formidable se répandait comme rats en moisson. Quelques vivats de ses amis et parents fusèrent, mais également quelques plaisanteries assez lestes sur le thème de l'éternel séducteur. Gerry décida donc immédiatement de couper court. Il poussa jusqu'à la place du village, où ils démontèrent et grimpèrent sur la large margelle du lavoir. On apprécia la haute taille et l'air incisif de Gerry, mais ce furent ses habits, mêlant pièces elfiques et effets Hobbits rapiécés, qui frappèrent tous ceux qui le connaissaient comme un dandy invétéré.

-« Chers amis, famille chérie entre toutes, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer mon retour parmi vous et de vous présenter mon épouse Adamanta. »

Avacuna fit une petite révérence fort gracieuse et modeste. Après un moment de silence abasourdi et incrédule, les cousins directs les plus âgés de Gerry lancèrent des vivats, entraînant le village avec eux. Il est vrai que quelques jeunes filles, cousines éloignées, perdaient leurs dernières illusions, mais leurs larmes furent prises pour des manifestations de joie. Avacuna parvint à prononcer quelques mots au milieu d'une foule surexcitée :

-« Mon nom complet est Adamanta Replet, épouse Gérontius Touque. Je suis profondément émue de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à notre venue impromptue. Et j'espère que nous pourrons réitérer ici, la fête et la cérémonie qui furent tenues dans l'est, dans mon lointain pays. »

Cette déclaration très énigmatique maintenait dans le flou l'origine généalogique et géographique exacte de la Belle – or les Hobbits sont très tatillons sur ces sujets – mais elle laissait clairement entendre qu'il y aurait une grande réunion festive avec force plats et libations. Cette annonce, pour spontanée, n'était pas moins imprudente, car Fortimbras était fort jaloux de ses finances, mais malgré tout assez habile, car elle cristallisa immédiatement autour de Gerry la perspective d'une unité rétablie. Avacuna envoya son chevreau parmi les moutons qui observaient eux aussi la scène, avec moins d'émotion que les Hobbits cependant. Les cousins prirent en charge le poney, et le couple entra dans la demeure ancestrale par le grand portail du Bourg.

Le Thain était assis avec son épouse au bout de la table familiale, d'une bonne trentaine de convives. Les nouveaux venus s'avancèrent lentement d'un air timide alors que l'assistance avait fait silence dès leur entrée. Les deux molosses préférés du maître de maison s'approchèrent en grondant. Avacuna fit un simple petit signe du doigt qui les contraignit à s'assoir sagement, autorisés seulement à remuer la truffe et la queue. Le Thain fut furieux d'une telle trahison de la part d'animaux qu'il nourissait de sa main, et qu'il était seul d'ordinaire à pouvoir approcher. D'un regard, le vieux mais solide Hobbit interdit toute velléité d'épanchement à la tablée qui allait se précipiter pour accueillir Gerry. Pourtant Fortimbras trembla un peu d'émotion lorsque son fils remonta la tablée, une ravissance jeune Hobbite à son bras, en souriant à sa famille. Enfin le jeune géant se tint devant lui. La voix légèrement chevrotante, le Thain considéra Gerry et lui dit d'un air bougon :

-« Que sont devenus les boutons en or de ton gilet ?

- Ils ont servi de rançon pour racheter ma vie, dans les guerres où vous m'avez envoyé combattre auprès de nos protecteurs. »

La passe d'armes avait été de courte durée. En une phrase, Gerry avait rappelé que son départ n'était pas de son fait, qu'il en avait pris son parti et tiré profit, malgré un danger que le Thain n'avait su anticiper. Il faut avouer que ce n'était pas tout-à-fait exact – les boutons avaient fini dans le nid d'un aiglon dont la politesse profiterait désormais de la présence de son père. Mais l'effet fut avéré - un instant le Thain parut décontenancé :

- « Tu n'as rien !? Où est Gandalf ?

- Je me porte au mieux, si ce n'est que mes vêtements ont passablement souffert durant mes aventures. Pour ce qui est de Gandalf, il a dû partir précipitamment pour tenter de sauver Thraïn, Roi du Peuple de Dùrin. Mais je ne suis pas revenu seul…»

Les Hobbites d'âge mûr se penchèrent pour mieux voir. A dire vrai toute la tablée n'avait d'yeux que pour Avacuna, qui se tenait sage et modeste hors de portée des chandelles disposées sur un lustre pendant du plafond, les chiens à ses pieds. A présent elle ressemblait à une toute jeune Hobbite, pas encore rebondie mais déjà solide. A l'invite de Gerry elle s'avança dans la lumière.

-« Je vous présente Adamanta Replet, mon épouse ! »

Une jeune fille qui servait la famille depuis quelques années s'évanouit au bout de la table. La mère Touque se leva les larmes aux yeux, mais le père s'interposa avec vigueur :

- « Comment as-tu osé braver mon autorité et réitérer de tels exploits alors que je t'avais confié à ce magicien ?

- Avec votre permission, mon père, je dois vous rappeler que je n'ai fait aucune promesse en la matière – vous me l'avez assez reproché ! Je vous demande de faire bon accueil à Adamanta. Si par le passé j'ai eu des torts envers vous, il n'est évidemment pas question que mon épouse en pâtisse, en tout cas pas de votre fait. Notre union fut bénie par Maître Elrond. La Dame des Dunedain nous fit la grâce de son assentiment, en souvenir de son époux dont je fus l'écuyer et dont je recueillis les derniers mots. »

Le Thain accusa le coup de ces révélations et du ton assuré de son fils.

- « Comment ? Le chef Arathorn est donc tombé ?

- C'est la vérité. Mais j'ai rencontré son fils, un Homme d'âge mûr qui a pris le commandement des rôdeurs. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une conversation à tenir un soir de retour, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

L'assistance ébahie ne comprenait guère l'échange, hormis que des arguments de poids étaient jetés dans la balance. Les tribus lointaines des hommes et les légendes semblaient avoir conspiré pour marier Gerry pendant son mystérieux voyage. Le Thain un moment ébranlé retrouva contenance, et il faut bien admettre qu'il fit preuve en l'occasion d'une élévation et d'une clairvoyance dignes d'un grand chef :

-« Tu as raison. Nous parlerons de ces graves sujets demain, ainsi que d'autres qui te concernent plus directement. Tu sembles avoir pris de l'étoffe, dans les épaules comme sous le chapeau… », ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction en donnant à son fils une bourrade amicale.

Se levant, il fit quelques pas vers Avacuna et lui prit gentiment la main, la menant au haut de la longue table :

- « Mais pour le moment, ne boudons pas notre joie et faisons les honneurs du clan à la jeune épousée ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Avacuna – Adamanta Replet devrais-je dire – fut accueillie avec cérémonie par le puissant clan des Touque. La table n'était pas aussi tonitruante ni aussi nombreuse qu'autrefois, car des cousins dissidents l'avaient pour un temps désertée. Ce fut malgré tout une joyeuse compagnie qui enleva le jeune couple dans une farandole de danses et d'agapes impromptues.

Mais n'allez pas imaginer qu'ils eurent la partie facile, car entre les rires et les marques d'affection, ils durent servir encore et encore la fable d'un clan retardataire dont Adamanta était la dernière fille en âge de se marier. A dire vrai le Thain se douta bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et se promit d'y voir plus clair lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur « ce magicien gris », mais pour le moment il savourait sans partage la joie du retour d'un fils qu'il commençait à croire perdu, et les prémisses d'un comportement responsable de sa part.

Aussi donna-t-il le ton et fit mettre en perce son meilleur tonneau. Gerry, qui papillonnait d'une personne à l'autre, vit sa compagne happée par la bande des jeunes gens. La danse surtout, et la musique rythmée, semblèrent plaire à Avacuna, que la joie de vivre Hobbite séduisit immédiatement. Par moment, de jeunes enfants accaparaient l'attention bienveillante de la nouvelle venue, qui paraissait à leurs yeux ébahis comme la radieuse princesse vêtue de sa robe elfique.

X-X-X

Le lendemain matin, Adamanta réveilla son très officiel consort dès l'aube, qui était fraiche mais radieuse. La jeune Hobbite voulait profiter de sa première journée. Par égard pour elle, Gerry fit un effort colossal pour s'apprêter rapidement. Bien lui en prit, car son père vint le prendre par surprise « au saut du lit » et le trouva alerte et fin prêt, malgré des effets manifestement trop étroits. Il va sans dire que cette agréable surprise renforça l'estime nouvelle que le père portait à son fils.

Après le premier petit-déjeuner, tous deux eurent une conversation « entre garçons » qui révéla à Gerry l'étendue des difficultés de Fortimbras. Notre héros écouta attentivement l'exposé et le plan d'action concoctés par son père, puis prit la parole de façon fort déférente. Ils convinrent que leur première démarche serait envers le maître du manoir Sonnecor, avec lequel il était capital de renouer des relations polies, sinon cordiales. Gerry insista pour emmener son épouse. Cela ne fut guère du goût de Fortimbras, qui espérait reprendre en main son fils, mais notre Hobbit lui fit observer qu'il était essentiel que son image de séducteur impénitent fut effacée en présentant Adamanta le plus largement possible. Le père Touque bougonna bien un peu mais se rangea à cette opinion avisée.

Les voilà partis, à pied, sur la route de Longoulet, munis de l'attirail de marche des Hobbits – bâton ferré, sac à dos de cuir et panier à provision. Ils croisèrent de nombreux bouviers profitant de la belle journée pour mener leurs bêtes aux champs. A chaque entrevue, les fermiers s'arrêtaient pour saluer le Thain, causer du temps ou tenter une négociation de fermage, quand ils n'interrogeaient pas Adamanta sur sa famille, sans plus de pudeur. Ce ne fut donc pas avant midi que les compagnons passèrent devant l'accueillante maison d'hôte de la Mère Boullard.

Une délicieuse odeur de ragoût de lapin à la sauge précédait le coquet smial de Hobbit. Gerry sourit intérieurement – Il allait donner une représentation mémorable qui servirait les intérêts de son père. Le Thain bougonna à nouveau, mais les convives s'invitèrent donc dans la chaumière de la Mère Boullard. La patronne discutait des issues possibles du procès du moment avec sa commère Blanchoie, lorsqu'elle en vit entrer les principaux protagonistes, ainsi qu'une jeune Hobbite à l'air particulièrement déluré et prêt à tout.

-« Bonjour, Mère Boullard, auriez-vous pitié d'un voyageur et de ses enfants par un temps si froid ? »

La commère profita d'un accès soudain de mutisme de la mère Blanchoie. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ajusta son tablier sur sa robe vert bouteille et se précipita, un sourire de pomme rouge aux lèvres :

-« Mais comment donc ! Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer. Voilà, voici, je vous fais un coin de table propre, pour le Touque, son fils –mais est-il bien votre fils, ce grand gaillard-là ? - et sa…

- … son estimée belle-fille ! », termina le Thain avec un clin d'œil malicieux à sa bru.

Isadora dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour pousser dehors sa commère Blanchoie qui trouvait maintes raisons d'aider la patronne à faire le service. Une fois maîtresse chez elle, elle attaqua de front par une bordée de questions, mais elle eut la surprise de trouver des victimes fort consentantes, donnant les détails de leurs voyages rubis sur l'ongle et illustrant d'anecdotes les points obscurs ou situés au-delà de la capacité d'appréhension immédiate de la Mère Boullard. Bien que cette attitude conciliante retirât le sel et le plaisir de la lutte, Isadora absorbait tout ce qui lui était révélé.

Les histoires lointaines de dragons, de luttes d'influence entre dangereux clans de gobelins, de guerre contre les orques, de voyages aux confins du pays sauvage possèdent un charme suranné. Elles peuvent même présenter un certain intérêt pour un public averti. Mais la découverte de la branche perdue d'un ancien clan de Hobbits, voilà une nouvelle qui fera plus d'une fois le tour de la Comté ! Pendant que tout le voisinage défilait à sa fenêtre, la Mère Boullard eut plus de nouvelles invérifiables qu'elle ne pouvait en retenir. D'abord pleine de doutes, elle finit par se montrer convaincue, non pas par la foule des détails pittoresques, mais par l'air complice des deux amoureux qui les arrangeaient au fur et à mesure. En fine mouche, elle se permit tout de même de faire remarquer, avec un air entendu, qu'une confirmation officielle et une cérémonie menée dans la Comté, aplaniraient sans doute quelques dérèglements anciens. L'idée fit son chemin, et le Touque vint plus tard à la mettre en pratique.

Après avoir loué les biscuits d'Isadora, qui semblaient s'être bonifiés depuis que Gandalf y avait mis un « bon mot », les compagnons reprirent la route, bordée des habitants de Longoulet, qui voulaient vérifier la nouvelle de leurs propres yeux. Le soir venu, ils se présentèrent aux Comices du Gué alors que la brume des marais avait recouvert les serres d'un linceul gris. La grille était ouverte, mais quatre énormes chiens vinrent les flairer, puis grondèrent et montrèrent les dents à l'adresse de Gerry. Avacuna rassura son chevreau et intima silence aux chiens qui obtempérèrent comme à la parade.

Un Hobbit court et gros s'avança, les mains croisées dans le dos et l'air sévère. Les salutations furent aussi fraîches que l'air humide des marais tout proches.

-« Ainsi vous n'avez pas engraissé les vers des marais ? Vous avez circonvenu mes chiens, comme la dernière fois ! Mais je serai plus dur à amadouer ! Que me voulez-vous ? Encore me voler ? »

Effrayé par cette grosse voix et ce ton bourru, le chevreau s'échappa des bras d'Avacuna, qui le poursuivit sur la route.

- « Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses et vous rendre votre bien. J'ai accepté ce cadeau à la légère et je le regrette… », s'inclina Gerry.

Notre Hobbit s'avança encore, tendant sa main droite qui luisait d'une pâle luminescence. Alors qu'il présentait l'anneau à son propriétaire légitime, Grondeur, le chef de la meute, se jeta sur lui en tentant de happer la main tendue. Sans doute l'animal, sentant la colère de son maître et la peur de Gerry, crût-il que maître Sonnecor était agressé.

Gerry retira vivement sa main. Le molosse referma son effrayante gueule sur l'anneau, qui disparut dans un horrible bruit de déglutition ! Grondeur fut copieusement sermonné. Ce n'est pas qu'une main de voleur eût beaucoup manqué, se disait maître Sonnecor, mais un chien – son meilleur gardien !- qui agresse l'hôte de son maître sans commandement, doit être sévèrement corrigé. Puis il se tourna fulminant vers notre Hobbit encore tout tremblant :

-« Et maintenant ? Comment comptez-vous me le rendre ?

- Je l'ai déjà remis aux bons soins de votre meilleur gardien ! »

La discussion aurait certainement mal tourné si Adamanta n'était intervenue :

-« Allons Messieurs ! Vous comporterez-vous enfin en gens courtois devant une jeune mariée ? »

Sans laisser le temps au père Sonnecor de retrouver ses esprits, elle cueillit au bord de la route une feuille, plate, épaisse et passablement racornie.

- « Allons, Grondeur, fais le beau ! Tiens, mon beau, mange, c'est pour ton bien… Mange, Grondeur ! »

Au désarroi de son maître, le molosse avala tout rond la feuille, sans renâcler et en remuant la queue à l'adresse d'Avacuna. Mais bientôt le pauvre animal fut parcouru de spasmes assez impressionnants.

-« Que lui avez-vous donné, malheureuse ?

- Un petit purgatif ! Tout-à-fait inoffensif…»

Après quelques instants Grondeur fut pris d'un puissant haut-le-cœur, qui répandit le contenu de son estomac sur le pavé. Une demi-douzaine de menus objets brillaient dans la bile. Maître Sonnecor s'exclama :

- « Voici mon coupe-feuille, et encore… les boucles de Priscilla, les bagues de la Mère Sonnecor ! Voilà donc qui les avait escamotées…»

Il récupéra ses trésors sans trop de manières, remerciant Adamanta de son intervention qui, sans nul doute, avait guéri son chef de meute de graves difficultés intestinales. Le pauvre animal tremblait encore de son violent effort involontaire, tandis qu'Avacuna le dorlotait.

Ce soir-là le Thain, son fils et sa bru furent conviés au manoir Sonnecor. Si les aînés parlèrent âprement de stratégie politique, les jeunes gens ne trouvèrent tout d'abord pas grand-chose à se dire. En dehors du fait d'avoir été abandonnée, Priscilla avait été outrée de recevoir sa lettre d'adieu de la mâchoire d'un molosse. Elle avait ruminé sa rage durant le printemps et consacré son été à se prouver qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment au godelureau. Comme il semblait qu'à la fin de l'automne elle y avait finalement réussi, la rancœur s'était apaisée naturellement. La jeune Hobbite tint tout de même à égratigner son ancien soupirant et partagea quelques secrets de filles avec sa voisine de table Avacuna, qui en demanda d'autres. Finalement Gerry fit les frais de la conversation, car les deux jeunes filles finirent par très bien s'entendre, gloussant de concert entre deux révélations à voix basse.

Mais sa sagesse si nouvellement acquise supporta ce moment de honte vite passée, d'autant que son aimée lui glissait par moment de tendres regards. Il s'immisça donc prudemment dans les discussions des aînés et fut consulté, en sa qualité de voyageur, au sujet des rumeurs relatant les vilénies de cavaliers noirs perpétrées à l'est du Brandevin. L'étendue de ses connaissances et la sagacité de ses vues furent appréciées, si bien qu'on lui demanda un récit de ses aventures. Notre Hobbit s'exécuta de bonne grâce, se rendant compte qu'il lui faudrait poser tout cela par écrit, maintenant qu'il en était capable, de peur que ses arrangements avec la vérité ne pâtissent de variations révélatrices.

Au terme du récit, le père Sonnecor avait l'air un peu abasourdi et semblait se demander ce que Gerry avait pu en tirer en fin de compte. « A quoi bon s'aventurer hors de chez soi ? » semblait dire sa mine perspicace et renfrognée, alors qu'il tirait sur sa nouvelle pipe de bois et de métal. C'est à ce moment seulement que Gerry se rendit compte combien Gandalf lui manquait –sans doute aurait-il su donner un sens à toute cette absurde aventure. Notre Hobbit se remémora le magicien évaluer l'expédition de son regard acerbe avant d'en devenir partie prenante. Au fond cette triste équipée n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il termina pensivement :

- «… J'ai suivi le rêve de deux rois, deux visionnaires épris de grandeur, mais de simples mortels, qui ont tenté d'imposer la justice dans le chaos des montagnes du Nord. Mais ces mortels, entraînés par l'arrogance et la démesure, y ont apporté leur propre désordre et l'ont payé de leur vie. C'est très injuste car ces rêves partagés ont rendu meilleurs ceux qui suivaient ces Rois, et presque tous sont morts maintenant pour y avoir cru. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en tirer vivant, et encore me fallut-il toute l'aide d'Adamanta, que j'ai trouvée par un hasard complet. Pourtant à ma façon j'ai moi aussi failli tomber dans l'illusion d'une grandeur trompeuse. Ma propre chance me parait presque volée… »

Ses mots finirent presque dans un soupir. Mais le solide courage pragmatique de son père vint à son aide :

- « Rassure-toi, mon fils. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'avoir eu plus de chance que tes compagnons. Car tout comblés que soient tes vœux, tu as le devoir de payer cette dette en remettant de l'ordre dans ta propre maison ! »

1 Traduction de l'espagnol "No siempre lo peor es cierto", comédie écrite par Pedro Calderón de la Barca

2 Le prince des semi-Hommes, Grand-Mère !

3 Gerry signifie sans doute qu'Arathorn lui ordonne de rendre le bijou à qui de droit, pour réparer ses torts.

4 Et ce sera effectivement le cas. Mais cela est une autre histoire, qui vous sera peut-être contée un jour…

5 Adamant, en anglais, signifie « inflexible », et chubb, « grassouillet » ou « replet ».

6 De nos jours, on dirait plutôt « mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ».


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

C'est ainsi que Gerry apprit que depuis le printemps, une douzaine de plaintes déposées en bonne et due forme auprès du maire de Grand-Cave sur les hauts-blancs assignaient son père par défaillance du prévenu, c'est-à-dire lui-même. L'affaire, concernant la famille du Thain, fut portée au conseil de la Comté. Le Thain se trouvait donc mis en cause dans quelques affaires de « maternité irrésolue », comme les avait qualifiées le greffe du conseil.

Le droit de la Comté trouve ses racines dans le corps des lois des royaumes Dùnedain pour tout ce qui concerne la finance, la propriété foncière ou la répression du crime. Mais il résulte également des habitudes coutumières des clans de Hobbits qui errèrent jadis avant de se fixer sur ce coin de terre. Le droit d'héritage s'est vu complexifié à mesure de la passion que les Hobbits portent à la généalogie. Les besoins des veuves ou des familles pauvres trouvent en général des solutions pratiques non codifiées, sous forme de ressources allouées par un clientélisme bon enfant et des redevances banales appliquées d'une façon suffisamment souple.

Par une étrange coïncidence, un grand nombre de jeunes Hobbites déclarèrent à peu près simultanément qu'elles se trouvaient dans des circonstances intéressantes des œuvres d'un certain Gérontius Touque. La coutume de la Comté dans ce genre de cas, de deux difficultés produit une solution : l'infortunée trouve un soutien de famille et un célibataire invétéré déniche un ménage. Rien ne garantit le bonheur à la nouvelle cellule familiale : il leur faut l'attraper tout seuls ! Evidemment, le foisonnement exceptionnel de ces « circonstances » rendait particulièrement épineux le cas qui nous occupe. Les tavernes bruissaient chaque soir de cette affaire, de Lézeaux à La Grenouillère et de Longuefaille au gué de Sarn.

Le Thain avait tout d'abord tenté de traiter chacune de ses difficultés de façon individuelle et amiable. Mais il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'aucune jeune fille n'avait réellement l'intention de convoler, pas plus avec son fils qu'avec un barbon esseulé. Chacune – en réalité le père de chacune – convoitait la succession de Gerry, et plus particulièrement l'héritage putatif des terres du clan Touque. Jusqu'à plus ample informé, il suffisait au Thain d'attendre le retour de son fils pour le marier à la plus riche des prétendantes, pour faire cesser le tapage juridique.

Au cours de l'été, les alliés du Thain lui firent subrepticement défaut, soit lors de transactions commerciales, soit à l'occasion de débats politiques de voisinage. Rapidement il lui apparut que les jeunes filles candidates appartenaient précisément aux clans qui se détachaient de lui. Le soupçon d'une cabale se confirmait. De temps en temps, son neveu Fierabras, le chef des Touque de Longuefaille1, parvenait à emporter la décision commerciale ou à convaincre les parties récalcitrantes. De longue date la position dominante de Fortimbras au sein de son propre clan s'était érodée au profit du jeune Hobbit ambitieux, qui se posait à présent en sauveur de la famille aux intérêts mis à mal.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Lorsque vint l'automne, des voix s'élevèrent pour demander où se trouvait le principal intéressé, accusant le Thain de l'avoir soustrait aux rigueurs de la coutume Hobbite, avec la complicité d'un « mendiant en haillons gris ». Ce n'était que la première étape de l'hallali juridique – quelques semaines plus tard, Gerry fut déclaré « disparu membres et biens », à la faveur de rumeurs selon lesquelles les orques des monts de brume déferlaient sur le pays sauvage. Outre l'inquiétude de sa famille, cette démarche déclencha – d'après le greffe du conseil - la mutation de la qualité de « maternité irrésolue » en « héritage présomptif ».

Cela impliquait que les plaignantes pouvaient désormais revendiquer immédiatement une part directe des richesses des Touque. Or l'on voyait mal, en l'absence de Gerry, favoriser une plaignante plutôt qu'une autre. Les tavernes de la vallée de l'Eau pronostiquaient donc que le clan du Thain serait prochainement contraint de céder une douzaine de smials cossus au profit des jeunes Hobbites concernées. Outre le coup sévère porté au capital du clan, une telle déconfiture ne manquerait pas de précipiter la destitution du Thain lui-même. Le cabinet « Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse » dont le Thain s'était assuré le concours, se préparait à plaider que la contrepartie d'un seul smial de belle valeur devrait être partagé entre les plaignantes. Mais de l'avis général, cette thèse avait peu de chance de l'emporter.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que Gerry revint au bras de son aimée. Le fait fut aussitôt exploité par les adversaires qui dénoncèrent cette union comme une supercherie, un mariage lointain apparaissant en effet comme trop opportun. Gerry ayant été déclaré disparu membres et biens, il dut intenter un procès pour retrouver son statut d'héritier des Touque que convoitait son cousin, et prouver la validité de son union. C'est au cours de ces débats mémorables menés avec brio par le cabinet « Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse » que naquit leur réputation de chicaneurs de haute volée, et que Gerry fut rétabli dans ses droits le printemps suivant. Le témoignage à décharge d'un ancien plaignant, maître Sonnecor, contribua beaucoup à faire pencher la balance.

On découvrit, longtemps après les faits, que certaines des plaignantes n'avaient en réalité pas connu Gerry. En outre, le cousin Fierabras fut surpris l'été suivant dans une meule de foin, en la galante compagnie d'une des plaignantes, dont les circonstances s'étaient avérées illusoires. Même les plus candides suspectèrent alors l'ampleur de la malveillance et de la duplicité distillées dans les allégations proférées contre Gerry, même si de nombreuses jeunes Hobbites soupiraient encore après lui avec une sincérité démonstrative.

X-X-X

Adamanta, d'abord fascinée puis quelque peu rebutée par ces mœurs étranges, montra une affection indéfectible pour son Hobbit qui semblait lui aussi profondément épris. En outre elle fut celle par qui le scandale cessa, ce qui lui valut un immense crédit auprès des Hobbites du clan Touque. Avacuna y fut distinguée sous le prénom d'Adamanta, qui évoque à la fois la vivacité et la fermeté de son esprit. Son nom de famille Replet, don de maître Elrond, s'avéra fort pratique à l'usage, car on se souvint d'une aïeule qui régna jadis du temps de l'errance du clan, loin vers l'orient. Elle fut adoptée par les Replet, clan dispersé dans toute la Comté, comme une lointaine cousine, car l'on ne pouvait imaginer qu'il n'y eût pas de lien de parenté avec cette énergique et radieuse Hobbite, malgré ses habitudes vestimentaires exotiques. Du reste Avacuna en vint progressivement, avec le temps, à faire honneur à ce nom très commun dans la Comté, par la rondeur de plus en plus prononcée de ses formes.

Au mi-temps de l'année de ses tribulations juridiques, Gérontius, à présent un grand gaillard pondéré et cordial, seconda le maire de Grand-Cave au nom de son père le Thain pour l'inauguration de la foire annuelle de la Comté. Il y prononça un discours de fermeté et de concorde dont les anciens rappelleraient encore des passages de nombreuses années plus tard. La fête fut tellement somptueuse et accueillit tellement de monde, qu'elle applanit les griefs qui persistaient entre les adversaires des procès. Adamanta y fut vêtue d'une robe elfique - envoyée par des amis de l'est lointain – mais conserva son éternel et discret collier. Le bruit courut qu'elle n'accepterait de porter que cette sage parure car c'était son cadeau de fiançailles. Un banquet raffiné et plantureux fut donné par les jeunes époux sous le patronage du Thain et un magnifique feu d'artifice clôtura la soirée.

Car Gandalf revint impromptu de sa longue expédition dans la forêt noire. Il était rentré à Fondcombe bredouille et fatigué, et avait poussé jusqu'à la Comté pour une visite de courtoisie et d'agrément. Le magicien offrit à Gerry, pour son mariage, une paire de boutons de diamants magiques qui s'agrafaient d'eux-mêmes et ne se défaisaient que sur ordre exprès. Il amena en outre à Avacuna, de la part des habitants de Fondcombe, nombre de souvenirs que les frères Elladan et Elrohir allèrent quérir dans une certaine vallée des monts de brume, et des cadeaux que deux jeunes Elfes avaient confectionnés pour les mariés.

Gandalf loua longuement la science de l'herbe à pipe que Gerry lui avait jadis enseignée. Ils s'assirent confortablement pour finir la soirée en produisant des volutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Le magicien estimait que la pipe lui éclaircissait l'esprit et acérait sa concentration. Lorsque Gerry prétendit que la pipe se révélait donc un accessoire plus essentiel que le bâton de magicien, Gandalf répondit avec une lueur d'amusement et de satisfaction dans le regard, que cette pratique s'avérait désormais une pomme de discorde avec le supérieur de son ordre, qui méprisait l'herbe à pipe comme un passe-temps indigne, propre à embrumer l'esprit le plus sagace. Mais cette dispute ne semblait guère chagriner le vieux magicien, qui avait pris ses distances vis-à-vis du hautain et austère Saroumane.

Les compagnons s'entretinrent longuement des destins de l'expédition et de Thraïn. Fràr, Norin, Dwalor et Gandalf avaient inlassablement poursuivi les agresseurs, tout d'abord dans la vallée de l'Eithelang, puis dans le bassin de l'Anduin vers le sud. Ils approchèrent ainsi du mont Dol Gûldur, l'ancien Amon Lanc dans le sud de la Forêt Noire.

Le magicien gris y avait pénétré maintes années auparavant2 afin de découvrir quelle sombre puissance tenait sous son joug méphitique les collines boisées de Vertbois-le-grand. Mais le pouvoir s'était retiré à son approche, le pays entrant pour un temps dans une Paix Vigilante. A présent la puissance maléfique était revenue, plus forte qu'autrefois. Ses ennemis la nommaient le Nécromancien, et ses créatures mauvaises se répandaient, pervertissant la vie des sous-bois.

Enfin les pisteurs épuisés tombèrent dans une embuscade d'une compagnie de rôdeurs noirs venus de Dol Gûldur. Radagast, un cousin de Gandalf, se porta à leur secours et c'est ainsi que le magicien et Fràr purent en réchapper. La rage et la honte au cœur, les compagnons durent renoncer à secourir Thraïn. Gandalf ramena le dernier Nain survivant aux mines de Dàin aux monts du fer. Ses retrouvailles avec Mîm furent une goutte de réconfort dans l'océan des pleurs versés pour Gràr et ses camarades. Puis le magicien vint chercher conseil auprès d'Elrond, qui lui donna des nouvelles rassurantes et étonnantes du Hobbit.

Gandalf, aspirant au repos, rendit donc une visite impromptue aux Touque et put assister à cette magnifique fête. Mais il ruminait d'explorer à nouveau les sombres couloirs de Dol Gûldur. Ce fut une remarque de Gerry, qui savourait le soulagement de s'être débarrassé de « son précieux anneau », qui convainquit le magicien de braver les risques et tenter de dénicher Thraïn jusque dans les geôles du Nécromancien, s'il en était encore temps, craignant qu'il ne succombât aux séductions maléfiques.3

Soupirant à sa candeur perdue, Gerry rapporta à Gandalf les dernières paroles d'Arathorn qui concernaient le magicien, et les deux amis finirent leur pipe au souvenir ému de leur compagnon disparu.

X-X-X

Les Hobbits sont faits pour une certaine forme de bonheur, tranquille, plantureux et fourmillant d'enfants. Le jeune couple s'inséra bien vite dans la vie sociale de la Comté, dans laquelle Avacuna se coula avec délice après la fin des tribulations juridiques. Le couple vécut heureux de nombreuses années et eut douze enfants. Après la naissance du troisième, Adamanta fit remarquer à Gerry qu'après le renoncement à son nom, son prénom tombait lui aussi en désuétude, tant les « Maman ! » retentissaient sans relâche. La chasseresse s'était muée en une jardinière passionnée, élevant ses rejetons depuis le tendre bourgeon jusqu'à la plante vigoureuse, avec un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé. Pour rompre les habitudes et l'entassement inévitable de Bourg-de-Touque, le couple allait souvent, au grand dam du conseil de clan, folâtrer dans les collines du crépuscule au nord du lac Nenuial. Ils y rencontraient, à ce qu'on dit, des Elfes et des créatures plus mystérieuses encore. Ce sont eux qui instituèrent la tradition de se rendre chaque année, en général au début de l'été, dans une résidence éloignée, perdue dans les collines, afin de mettre l'esprit et le corps « en vacance » selon l'expression de Gandalf. Ils défièrent la chronique durant de nombreuses années, se conformant aux traditions Hobbites essentielles telles que le thé mais s'adonnant aussi à toutes sortes de passe-temps exotiques ou inédits. C'est ainsi qu'Adamanta fut la première Hobbite de la Comté, à fréquenter les auberges et à boire une chope de bière pour écouter les rumeurs et nouvelles du monde extérieur. Elle s'imposa avec beaucoup de naturel au sein du Conseil du Clan, tout en rivalisant de créativité dans les travaux manuels tels que la broderie.

Le besoin du secret ne pesa pas longtemps au couple. Gerry du reste aurait été bien incapable de retrouver les chemins menant à la vallée de Legolothië, qui hantait ses souvenirs sous une forme insaisissable. Pourtant il se souvenait du goût corsé de ses boissons, fruité et terreux, et leur attribuait en grande partie son amnésie. Lorsqu'il s'en ouvrit à Gandalf, le magicien fut surpris d'entendre parler d'une ent-femme dans cette région du monde, et mit en garde le Hobbit contre les étranges effets de leurs breuvages. Outre l'accroissement de taille avéré du Hobbit, il s'attendait à ce qu'ils conférassent également une forme de maturité, et une certaine capacité de protéger et de faire fructifier :

- « Les liqueurs des ent-femmes font de chaque mortel un jardinier, mais dans votre cas d'esprit fort et indépendant, ce sont les Hobbits qu'il vous faut cultiver et leurs affaires qu'il vous faut bonifier… »

C'est effectivement ce que fit souvent Gérontius, suivant en cela une partie des rêves de son ancien mentor Arathorn. Notre Hobbit accrut la fortune de son clan en lançant la fabrication de pipes de haute qualité, dont il fut un fameux testeur. Il parraina également un concours de ronds de fumée, qui finit par attirer des participants d'au-delà la Comté. La rivalité entre le pays de Bree et la Comté en fut évidemment renforcée, mais elle alla de pair avec des échanges commerciaux et culturels accrus. Mais, chose curieuse, jamais plus Gerry ne toucha à aucune « feuille roulée » que lui prodiguait maître Sonnecor !

Bien sûr le pays connut quelques crises, qui virent lutter les Hobbits derrière leur Thain. Lors de l'Eté assoiffé de Mille deux cents soixante-douze (Datation de la Comté), le pays souffrit d'une terrible sécheresse. Le niveau de l'Eau et du Brandevin était très bas, et seuls les ruisseaux des collines vertes donnaient une eau buvable. Gerry organisa la transhumance des troupeaux vers les berges du lac Nenuial ainsi que la mise en bombonnes de grandes quantités d'eau potable pour alimenter les régions de la Comté où la pénurie était la plus forte. Ce fut une plaisanterie des gens du Carrefour, qui se chargèrent des distributions, de nommer ces bombonnes « cru des rus ». L'automne suivant vit de terribles crues endommager les cultures, mais les réserves sagement accumulées permirent de passer ce cap difficile.

Gérontius, qui occupa son temps à assoir la fonction de Thain et à prodiguer ses soins pour la Comté, résolut aussi, avec la complicité de son épouse, d'ouvrir une sorte de musée. Pour abriter les reliques que sa chère Avacuna avait rassemblées au fil des siècles dans sa maison de la butte et que les Elfes continuaient de lui adresser, Gerry fit, sur ses deniers, construire à Grand-Cave un beau bâtiment couvert de chaumes. Il y logea également les trésors de la resserre de son grand-père paternel. Bien sûr il garda les bouteilles de vieux clos qu'il y trouva cachées. Tous les menus objets et reliques des environs de la Comté que le grand-père avait rassemblés furent donc exposés là en souvenir de l'aïeul. Plus tard, le musée des mathoms accueillit des donations à chaque fois qu'un Hobbit, invitant un grand nombre d'amis pour son anniversaire, recevait une masse de cadeaux qui encombraient son smial.

Mathom est un terme Kuduk, ou Hobbitique, qui désignait tout objet ornemental, symbolique ou de prestige. Certains mathoms étaient tellement passés de mains en mains que leur fonction initiale avait été oubliée depuis longtemps. Plus généralement, un mathom pouvait être tout objet dont les Hobbits n'ont pas un usage immédiat mais qu'ils rechignaient à détruire. Comme de tels objets avaient tendance à encombrer les demeures des Hobbits, ces derniers adhérèrent à la proposition de les mettre à disposition de tous, en un lieu consacré à l'édification des jeunes générations. Le musée dut bientôt être agrandi, à la grande joie d'Avacuna qui, durant les années de bonheur de leur union, parcourut les environs en compagnie de Gerry, recherchant et dénichant les témoignages des années passées.

De temps à autres Gandalf reparaissait à l'improviste, curieux des petits faits et gestes quotidiens, en particulier de leur santé et des naissances. Le magicien disparaissait à nouveau pour quelques semaines ou des lustres, sûr qu'en la Comté bien-aimée, la vie suivait son cours modeste et bienveillant, cultivant dans le dynamisme irrévérencieux de ses nouvelles générations, les espoirs du lendemain. Car son intuition lui soufflait qu'un jour serait révélé pourquoi des envoyés du nécromancien avaient poursuivi un Hobbit porteur d'anneau d'un bout à l'autre du pays sauvage…4

Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient retirés dans leur résidence du nord pour l'été, Adamanta et Maître Gérontius reçurent le vieillard qui put leur donner des nouvelles de Bera. Elle avait regagné ses forêts et se trouvait à présent reconnue pour une poétesse et devineresse, par son propre peuple et par leurs voisins. Toujours pas mariée, elle éduquait les enfants de son frère, dont le fils Beorn s'avérait particulièrement difficile. Chaque année elle effectuait un pèlerinage au col de l'aigle. On dit qu'un ours immense garde désormais la passe, et qu'aucune créature mauvaise ne s'y aventure.

Gerry, sentant l'âge avancer et contemplant avec satisfaction la joyeuse insouciance de sa descendance, se mit à coucher sur papier quelques-uns de ses souvenirs. Ses écrits ne furent jamais d'une grande tenue littéraire, mais Gérontius s'intéressait à de nombreux sujets. C'est ainsi qu'il rédigea un court manuel de cuisine elfique, pour lequel il fit appel – chose étonnante ! - à deux musiciens pour retranscrire les « chansons de cuisine » entendues à Fondcombe. Un autre tome, entre autres, rassemblait les légendes des peuples de Rhovanion, plus particulièrement d'absurdes histoires d'ours enlevant et épousant des femmes. De nombreuses notes éparses présentent des réflexions sur le sens que les peuples lointains donnent à leur existence et de nombreux indices quant à leur vie pratique et journalière. Notre Hobbit y analysait aussi les thèses économiques évoquées autrefois avec son mentor.

Lorsque Maître Gérontius pensait à son seigneur Arathorn, la sombre profondeur des forêts le submergeait de nostalgie. Mais soudain le chant d'un oiseau, un feuillage éclaboussé de soleil ou les bourgeons d'un taillis printanier lui rappelaient que la vie livre un combat qu'elle n'a jamais perdu depuis que les Valar l'ont semée en Terre du Milieu. Alors, serrant la main de sa compagne, Maîtresse Adamanta, il se sentait traversé par un réconfort secret. Si eux-mêmes respectent leur promesse, ce qu'Arathorn tenta jadis sera, tôt ou tard, une source d'ardeurs nouvelles après qu'ils auront tous disparu. Le vieux couple, recru d'épreuves et de félicité, détaché des vanités, sentait venir la dernière épreuve, mais guettait dans l'ombre, inlassablement, la lueur de l'espérance !

Après la disparition d'Avacuna, Gerry, que l'on appelait alors plus volontiers le Vieux Touque, resta prostré quelques temps, assis sur le siège d'honneur de la grande salle d'apparat de Bourg-de-Touque. Il déposa son coffret fétiche sur son vieux fauteuil et s'en fut par les collines pour ne plus revenir. Nul ne sait où il se rendit, en compagnie de la vieille chèvre qu'il avait ramenée autrefois. On dit pourtant qu'il a rejoint son épouse en des lieux secrets, et qu'ensemble ils fêtent l'arrivée du printemps renouvelé, parmi les fées et les lucioles. Comment s'étonner qu'une génération après, Avacuna elle-même fût assimilée à une fée dans les contes du temps jadis ?

X-X-X

Le testament du Vieux Touque fut lu sur la place centrale des Coteaux-de-Touque, tant il était attendu par une foule nombreuse. Tous les serviteurs, jardiniers, cuisinières, reçurent un pécule ou une terre à cultiver, qui leur assurerait un revenu et une place parmi les Touque de souche. Mais un codicille secret fut dévoilé en présence de sa seule descendance directe – Il s'agissait, pour eux, de n'entrer en possession de leur héritage qu'à la condition qu'un vieux bijou qui se trouvait dans le coffre, fût remis aux Nains de Dùrin. Le codicille manqua d'être frappé de nullité car il mentionnait en termes équivoques le témoignage d'un vieux mendiant grisonnant qui venait parfois dans la Comté à cette époque, et que l'on ne put faire comparaître. Les plus hardis partirent donc à l'aventure, répondant au mystérieux appel des Touque. Mais cela est une autre histoire, que l'on vous contera peut-être plus tard.

A Bourg-de-Touque, pendant plusieurs années après l'exécution du testament, personne n'osa rien déplacer ou modifier dans les appartements du Thain, qui semblait encore assis sur son siège sculpté, à scruter le cœur et l'esprit des convives réunis. On eut dit qu'il était encore parmi les siens, à veiller à la concorde entre les factions, à conseiller ses pairs, à houspiller et pousser la jeunesse en avant.

Mais en dehors du clan Touque, la réputation d'excentricité de Gérontius était fermement ancrée, et elle ne fut pas démentie par les tribulations de sa descendance. Ses trois filles notamment, Belladone, Donemire et Mirebelle, furent parmi les plus dévergondées polissonnes que la Comté ait portées. On dira désormais souvent, dans les autres familles, qu'au temps jadis un ancêtre des Touque avait dû épouser une fée. Cela paraîtra absurde aux yeux des gens raisonnables, mais il y aura toujours chez eux quelques chose qui n'est pas entièrement Hobbitique et de temps à autres des membres du clan Touque se prendront à avoir des aventures.5 S'ils disparaissent, la famille n'en soufflera mot, comme à l'époque où les remarquables triplées visitaient les Elfes avant qu'ils ne quittent la Comté, ou qu'on les apercevait en compagnie d'arbres qui marchent, ou qu'elles montassent sur le dos de rapaces gigantesques.

Ainsi s'achève ce récit, tel que l'a rapporté Belladone dans le livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque. Après le départ de sa mère, elle scella le livre et le remit en la garde du conservateur Mungo Sacquet, qui le cacha dans les réserves.

1 Traduction personnelle de « Long Cleeve »

2 En l'an 2063 du Troisième Age.

3 En effet, Gandalf pénétra à nouveau à Dol Gûldur l'année suivante, et découvrit la véritable nature du Nécromancien, qui n'était autre que Sauron. Il put, comme il est raconté dans le Hobbit du Professeur Tolkien, retrouver Thraïn dont l'anneau de puissance lui avait été arraché. Le grand Nain, indompté mais brisé, lui remit la carte de Thror et la clé d'Erebor, avant de succomber.

4 Quelle prémonition !

5 D'après J.R.R. Tolkien, Bilbo le Hobbit


	22. Annexes

  
>Le conte des années<p>Année Tiers Age Datation de la Comté Evénements<p>

1000 Les Istari arrivent en Endor. Sauron réapparait en Terre du Milieu.

1200-1600 Les Hobbits migrent progressivement vers Eriador

1601 1 Fondation de la Comté

1635-1637 35-37 Grande Peste en Rhovanion, Gondor puis Eriador

1974-1976 376 Souveraineté de la Comté « jusqu'au retour du Roi ». Chute d'Arthedain et destruction du Royaume d'Angmar.

1977 377 Les Hommes du Rhovanion, décimés par les invasions des Gens-des-Chariots à la fin du XXe siècle, migrent vers la vallée haute de l'Anduin, menés par Frumgar.

1979 379 Bucca du maresque devient le premier Thain de la Comté

1990 Les Eotheod entrent en conflit avec les Nains sur le partage du trésor du dragon Scatha, tué par Fram, le fils de Frumgar.

2063 463 Entre à Dol Guldur pour découvrir l'identité du nécromancien, qui se retire. Début de la Paix vigilante.

2340 740 Les Vieilboucs occupent le pays de Bouc. Le 3ème Thain, Isumbras, est le premier Touque à diriger la levée de la Comté.

2460 860 Fin de la Paix vigilante. Sauron retourne à Dol Guldur.

2510 910 Eorl descend du nord et remporte la bataille du Champ du Celebrant. Fondation du royaume de Rohan.

2670 1070 Tobold Sonnecor cultive l'herbe à pipe dans le Quartier Sud. Fumer la pipe se popularise assez rapidement dans le Quartier Sud

2683 1083 Le Touque, Isengrin II, devient le 10ème Thain et commence l'excavation des Grands Smials.

2747 1147 Les Elfes, des rangers et Gandalf aident les Hobbits. Bataille des Champs Verts dans le quartier Nord. Offensive Orque repoussée par les Hobbits et leurs voisins humains de Cardolan, encadrés par les rôdeurs du nord. Bandobras Touque, le « Taureau mugissant », décapite le chef gobelin Golfimbul du Mont Gram. La tête de l'Orque vola quelques cents yards avant de tomber dans un terrier de lapin, inventant ainsi le jeu de golf.

2757 Naissance de Argonui, fils de Arathorn

2758-2759 1158-1159 Long Hiver : 4 mois glacés détruisent les troupeaux et épuisent les réserves. Gandalf apporte des herbes et une terre bénie de Lorien pendant l'année de disette.

2759 Saroumane reçoit les clés d'Orthanc. Il intensifie l'élaboration de réseaux d'espions en pays de Dun et Eriador, réduisant ainsi l'influence de Sauron

2770 1170 Dans son antre des Montagnes grises, le Dragon Smaug Entend parler des richesses de Thrór et de son peuple. Il vole jusqu'au Mont Solitaire, y tue de nombreux Nains et pille le royaume souterrain. La plupart des Nains rescapés fuie vers les monts du fer, tandis que le Roi Thrór et son fils Thráin s'échappent par la porte dérobée. En compagnie de quelques parents et fidèles serviteurs, ils errent vers le sud et finissent par atteindre le pays de Dun où ils tentent de s'établir

2790 1190 Désespéré par la situation précaire de son groupe et souhaitant ardemment contempler le royaume de ses pères, Khazad-Dûm, Thror part vers le Nord avec un seul compagnon, Nár. Avant son départ, Thrór donne à son fils Thráin II son Anneau de Pouvoir, ainsi que la carte et la clé du Mont Solitaire.

Thrór et Nár passent le col du Rubicorne et trouvent ouverte la porte Est de la Moria. Nár y assiste alors à la mort de Thrór, à sa défiguration par l'orc Azog et à la dispersion de son cadavre aux corbeaux.

Averti par Nár, Thráin declare la guerre aux Orques et appelle les sept maisons des Nains à la vengeance de leur branche aînée.

2793-2799 1193-1199 Les Nains exterminent les orques et gobelins des monts de Brume et des montagnes grises, en subissant eux-mêmes de grandes pertes. A la bataille d'Azalnubizar, Thráin II venge la mort de Thrór en tuant Azog mais ne peut reprendre la Moria. Mort de Nàin, père de Dàin Ironfoot.

2802 1202 Thráin II réouvre une mine de charbon dans le sud des Montagnes Bleues. Un flux commercial significatif s'établit entre les montagnes bleues et les Nains du pays de Dun.

2820 1220 Naissance de Arador, le fils d'Argonui

2823 1223 Naissance de Gerry (Gérontius) Touque

2843 1243 Naissance de Arafin, second fils d'Argonui. Sa mère meurt en couches ; il est confié à sa grand-mère.

2848 1248 Mort de Arathorn I en tentant de récupérer le trésor de Scatha.

Thraïn II tente de rallier les monts du fer. Il est capturé et emprisonné à Dol Gûldur, mais parvient à dissimuler la carte et la clé d'Erebor. Quel est le sort de son anneau ?

2849 1249 Mariage de Gérontius Touque et d'Adamantine Replet

2850 1250 Gandalf entre à Dol Guldur et découvre l'identité du Nécromancien. Il y trouve Thraïn II mourant qui lui confie la carte de Thror et la clé d'Erebor

2860 1260 Naissance de Belladone Touque et ses deux sœurs Donnamire et Mirabelle, des triplées.

2872 1272 Lors de l'été assoiffé, la Comté souffre d'une sécheresse sévère qui est suivie à l'automne par des inondations destructrices.

2873 Naissance d'Arathorn II

2883 1283 Mirabelle Touque épouse Gorbadoc Brandebouc. Donnamire Touque épouse Hugo Bolger. Belladone Touque épouse Bungo Sacquet

2890 1290 Naissance de Bilbon Sacquet.

2911 1311 L'hiver Féroce : des loups envahissent la Comté en traversant le Brandevin gelé.

2912 1312 Les habitants du Pays de Dun, affamés, harcèlent les Nains de Thorin, qui doivent quitter leur refuge.

2912 1312 Mort de Argonui, père d'Arador

1320 Départ d'Adamanta Replet et du Vieux Touque

2929 Arathorn II épouse Gilraen

2930 Mort d'Arador

2931 Naissance d'Aragorn

2933 Mort d'Arathorn II

2934 1334 Mort de Belladone Touque.

2941 1341 Gandalf organise l'expédition d'Erebor. Bilbo se laisse convaincre d'embarquer dans une aventure hasardeuse…

2942 1342 Bilbo revient de la quête d'Erebor avec l'Anneau Unique.

2968 1368 Naissance de Frodon Sacquet.

2980 1380 Frodon Sacquet est adopté par son oncle après la mort par noyade de ses parents.

Echanges épistolairesLettre du 23 octobre 1247

_A l'attention de Gandalf le gris, Magicien_

_Auberge du Poney Fringuant,  
>Aux bons soin de Fortuné Poiredebeurré<em>

_Bree dans le Pays de Bree_

_Bourg-de-Touque, le vingt et troisième jour du mois d'octobre de l'an Mille et deux cents et quarante et sept de la datation de la Comté._

_Mon cher Gandalf,_

_Nous avons suffisamment battu la campagne ensemble, dans les quatre Quartiers de ma Comté bien-aimée et au-dehors, pour qu'il me soit inutile d'illustrer les signes qui oppressent mon cœur quant à l'avenir du pays. J'ai le pressentiment que mon petit peuple ne pourra pas se tenir éternellement en dehors des épreuves de son temps, qui semblent s'annoncer pires qu'elles ne furent. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai cru bon d'approfondir nos relations avec les rôdeurs._

_Leur chef, que vous m'aviez présenté, s'est avéré beaucoup plus prolixe et visionnaire que ce dont vous m'aviez averti. Sa connaissance du monde extérieur et ses convictions m'ont affecté. Ce peuple est profond, ses racines sont plus anciennes que les nôtres aussi jugeai-je qu'ils voient plus loin. Nous sommes convenus que les liens de la Comté avec ses voisins devraient être resserrés et développés. Nous en avons les moyens, notre pays n'étant pas sans atouts, ni les Hobbits sans ressources. Nous devons pouvoir compter sur un royaume d'Hommes organisés, et non, comme aujourd'hui, sur quelques hameaux de paysans dont le sentiment communautaire s'arrête au bout de la rue du village._

_Je souhaite donc prendre des dispositions pour aider les rôdeurs à réunifier ce qu'ils pourront des agglomérations à l'est et au sud de la Comté. Les principaux clans fourniront une petite partie de leurs revenus et de leurs réserves pour poursuivre plusieurs voies. Tout d'abord, il nous faut renforcer la milice sous les ordres du Thain, sous la houlette des Hobbits les plus aptes et les plus influents. Ensuite nous nous efforcerons de favoriser les échanges avec nos voisins immédiats, en nous appuyant sur nos savoir-faire originaux. Les poids et mesures seront à nouveau harmonisés suivant les anciennes mesures royales. Les Dùnedain amèneront une bonne quantité d'or pour amorcer les échanges et unifier la monnaie. Enfin il faudra aux familles les plus en vue, accepter de promouvoir ces changements en rassurant les Hobbits par leur adhésion personnelle et les liens individuels qu'elles tisseront avec nos voisins._

_J'ai bien conscience que ces changements perturberont la vie tranquille de notre Comté bien-aimée. Nos artisans et nos cultivateurs devront se mettre au commerce ! Mais je veillerai à assurer notre indépendance et notre prospérité._

_Dans ce mélange de crainte et d'enthousiasme, j'ai œuvré pour gagner à cette cause les quelques chefs de clan. Les décès récents et prématurés de Adalard Bophin et Ambertin Fouine, mes partenaires les plus proches, m'ont empêché de mener à bien la première étape de création d'une réserve commune de grains. Mais mon perpétuel adversaire Beroad Brandebouc a profité de ce revers pour tourner mes vues en dérision et attiser la défiance des chefs de clan restants envers ce qui vient de l'extérieur. Ce vieux renard connait les rôdeurs aussi bien que moi, mais il les stigmatise dans le seul but de me nuire. Mes excellentes relations avec Harold Sonnecor se sont trouvées brutalement compromises tout récemment, pour une raison qui m'échappe– lui qui m'offrait régulièrement ses feuilles roulées ! Voici encore un allié à reconquérir ou à remplacer…_

_Je dois donc maintenant faire face à une opposition menée par Beroad, à l'assemblée des chefs de la Comté. J'espérais me tourner vers la jeune génération, mais ce vieux pustuleux est parvenu à gagner à ses vues mon propre neveu Fierabras, le petit-fils du Taureau Mugissant, qui commence à contester mon autorité au sein du clan Touque. Je n'abandonnerai pas la Thanerie à ce freluquet incapable de convoquer un conseil, tout manipulé qu'il est !_

_Aussi ai-je tenu à vous tenir informé de mes démarches et intentions, même si mes vues et menées étaient provisoirement tenues en échec ou édulcorées par mes pairs. Mais je commence à penser que j'ai sous-estimé le besoin viscéral de paix et de sérénité de mes chers Hobbits. La confiance en mon autorité s'effrite pour des raisons qu'il me faut analyser et à propos desquelles je souhaiterais être éclairé de vos lumières. Je crains en effet devoir remettre de l'ordre dans ma propre maison._

_Votre toujours fidèle Fortimbras Touque, Thain de la Comté_

Lettre du 18 avril 1248

_A l'attention de Gandalf le gris, Magicien_

_Maison de poste, GrandCave dans la Comté_

_Bourg-de-Touque, le dix et huitième jour du mois d'avril de l'an Mille et deux cents et quarante et huit de la datation de la Comté_

_Très estimé Gandalf,_

_Comme je vous l'écrivais dans ma dernière missive, Fierabras s'est publiquement attaqué à ma réputation à travers les frasques de mon rejeton. Vous savez certainement que mon aîné Gérontius, qui n'atteindra sa majorité que dans huit années, ne passe pas pour le jeune Hobbit le plus valeureux de sa génération. Il se vêt de façon extravagante et coûteuse. Il n'a pas encore ses lettres, à son âge ! Par contre il compte assez bien, mais trop souvent à son seul avantage, voire au détriment de mes partenaires. Il ne fait rien d'utile de son temps et s'attarde dans toutes les auberges du pays._

_Mais surtout il fricote avec de nombreuses jeunes Hobbites, dont certaines se laissent déshonorer avec une passivité complice, voire – m'a-t-on assuré - une active et coupable délectation, et malheureusement, de notoriété publique… même des jeunes filles de bonne famille ! On m'a fait entendre qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes, usant pour s'en rappeler ou s'en vanter, de plumes de couleurs à son chapeau ! J'ai enfin compris ce qui m'a privé de l'amitié du vieux Harold Sonnecor : sa fille Priscilla est l'une des plus ferventes et actives admiratrices de mon séducteur de fils._

_Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé de mon temps ! S'il est vrai que mon redoutable père m'a conféré l'office de Thain, c'est bien mon chenapan de fils qui m'a accablé de la charge de père… Je crains désormais qu'il ne me prive, ainsi que lui-même, du dit office ! Et d'une façon générale le comportement indiscipliné, les farces et l'insouciance de mon fils nuisent à mon autorité et à ma réputation._

_A mon grand regret, il m'apparait indispensable d'éloigner Gérontius pour un temps. J'ai besoin de toute urgence de reprendre en main l'assemblée des Touque. Et d'autre part il faut maintenant que ce jeune Hobbit apprenne que la vie n'est pas qu'une succession de facéties et de galipettes sans conséquences. Je ne saurais trop vous remercier, si vous vouliez bien prendre en charge ce galopin pour quelques mois. Une discipline de fer et quelques leçons bien senties lui seraient bénéfiques. Puissiez-vous réussir là où j'ai échoué, à inculquer le sens du devoir à mon fils, trop occupé que je fus des affaires des Touque et des Hobbits, hormis des siennes. Par-dessus-tout, ramenez-le sain et entier à sa mère et à moi-même._

_Votre reconnaissant Fortimbras Touque, Thain de la Comté_

_P.S. Vous trouverez ci-après une lettre de change pour couvrir les frais que mon fils ne manquera pas, j'en suis sûr, de vous occasionner. En vous renouvelant mes remerciements, F. Touque_

**Testament de Maître Gérontius Touque,**

****_surnommé le Vieux Touque, déposé en les mains de Maîtres Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse _

_Je, Gérontius Touque, fils de Fortimbras, Thain de la Comté et Thain après lui, dit Le Vieux Touque, considérant que la mort est certaine et son moment incertain, et ne voulant en être surpris sans avoir disposé de mes dernières volontés, j'ai fait mon présent testament comme il s'en suit, après avoir considéré la légèreté des besoins de nos âmes pour affronter le grand mystère des mortels._

_Il me faut tout d'abord dissiper les billevesées élaborées à propos de mon nom. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi on m'affubla du prénom étonnant, sinon ridicule de Gérontius. Voici toute l'histoire. Ma pauvre mère avait beaucoup souffert durant la grossesse qui devait mener à ma naissance. J'étais son premier enfant, elle n'avait donc pas encore d'expérience en la matière ou l'appui de sa mère qui était restée loin dans l'est, bien qu'elle dût engendrer une nombreuse descendance. Des nausées continuelles, des douleurs à répétition, l'obligation de rester alitée à partir du cinquième mois, de multiples complications et tracas, l'avaient poussée à bout. Pour couronner le tout, ma venue au monde avait duré presque vingt-quatre heures. Lorsque je vis le jour, mes parents furent frappés par mon aspect particulièrement fripé. La sage-Hobbite eut beau leur répéter qu'un travail aussi long en était la cause, ils furent quelque peu ébranlés par mon apparence. Un certain magicien de leur connaissance, qui se trouvait de passage, déclara que c'était là le signe d'un destin inhabituel. Pour conjurer cet augure particulièrement obscur et inquiétant et rassurer ma mère épuisée et en pleurs, mon père décréta qu'un travail et une souffrance aussi considérables induiraient nécessairement une très longue vie, ce que confirmait mon apparence précoce de vieillard. Aussi pour prendre le sort à témoin me nommèrent-ils Gérontius, Hobbit à la longue vie. Grâce leur soit rendue car ma vie fut certes longue et fructueuse, malgré les vilénies et les bourdes qu'il m'est arrivé de commettre… Il va sans dire par ailleurs que je perdis alors assez rapidement mon aspect fripé, même s'il m'a finalement rattrapé sur le tard._

_Par le présent acte, le Vieux Touque, qui fut Vieux dès sa naissance, rappelle à chacun son devoir de cultiver sa jeunesse et partage entre tous sa foi en votre propre espoir._

_Item, je donne et lègue, en plein accord avec ma délicieuse épouse Adamanta, les trésors cédés au musée de Grand-Cave, étant entendu que ladite Adamanta et moi-même conservons la jouissance prioritaire des lieux jusqu'à notre disparition. Puisse la confirmation de ce don contribuer à l'édification des jeunes générations, et les trésors qu'il renferme ouvrir leurs esprits agiles aux mystères du passé et du monde extérieur ! J'ordonne que soit gravé sur le frontispice un remerciement à mon grand-père et à mon épouse, qui furent jusqu'à ce jour, les principaux pourvoyeurs de merveilles du bâtiment.1_

_Item, à mon fils ainé Isengrin, je confie la charge de Thain de la Comté et capitaine de la Hobbiterie sous les armes. Puisse-t-il secourir nos voisins dans le besoin et porter nos armes à la victoire. Lui reviennent les parties communes des Coteaux de Touque comme l'apanage inaliénable de la maison chèvetaine de notre Clan._

_Item, à tous mes fils je prescris de suivre l'enseignement militaire des rôdeurs du nord. Charge leur est laissée de transmettre leur savoir aux shiriffes des quatre quartiers et de montrer un exemplaire empressement aux armes et à la défense du pays._

_Item sous condition du codicille secret annexé au présent testament, je donne et lègue en propriété personnelle à chacun des douze enfants d'Avacuna l'un des smials excavés en périphérie des Coteaux de Touque, allée des Vieux rejetons. S'y ajoutent les moulins, terres et forêts afférents._

_Item, je donne et lègue la somme de Deux mille couronnes d'argent, une fois payée, que je veux être mise entre les mains de maître Mungo Sacquet, mon tabellion garde-scel, pour être employées par ledit Mungo suivant mes intentions de faire forger des armes de guerre et de les conserver en état de servir la cause des Hobbits et de leurs protecteurs, dont je l'ai informé, étant entendu qu'il soit obligé d'en rendre aucun compte au Thain en vigueur._

_Item, je donne et lègue les habits, linges et mobiliers d'enfants, ainsi que tous objets relégués dans la remise principale des Coteaux de Touque, au maire de GrandCave afin qu'il répartisse les susdits biens suivant les besoins immédiats des plus pauvres Hobbits des quatre quartiers, m'en remettant à sa bonne foi, à son tact et à sa conscience pour cet emploi._

_Item, je donne et lègue à demoiselle Brouet la somme de deux mille couronnes en argent dont j'entends qu'on lui constitue une rente à son profit particulier. A son fils Geriadoc Brouet je donne et lègue la somme de mille couronnes, une fois payée._

_Item, à mes chers cousins Touque du Nord, je donne et lègue mon vieux fauteuil de cuir épais de buffle de Rhûn, que j'utilisais dans la salle d'audience de mon père, dans l'espoir que le prurit fessier qui les fait continuellement souffrir de ne pouvoir s'assoir à ma place, y trouve un remède définitif._

_Item, je donne et lègue à mon cher cousin Fierabras, le descendant du Taureau Mugissant, mon chapeau de feutre, assorti de quelques plumes de couleur, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il apprenne à compter… pour quelqu'un. Puisse également ce chapeau lui donner la mesure de ce qu'une tête de Hobbit devrait se garder de dépasser en enflant !_

_Item, je donne et lègue la somme de cinq cents couronnes d'argent, une fois payée, pour être employée à marier une pauvre jeune Hobbite que ma fille ainée Hildegarde choisira dans chacun des villages de Bourg de Touque, Le Carrefour, Hobbitebourg, Lézeaux, Par-delà-la Colline, à raison de cent couronnes chacune, une fois payée._

_Item, je donne et lègue à Marmadoc Brandebouc, la considération distinguée et fructueuse, payée chaque année.2 En sus lui est dévolu le portefeuille en cuir noir du Touque, pour collectionner les titres de ces égards annuels._

_Item, je donne et lègue à Abélar Fierpied la pendule Naine qui égrainait les heures dans la salle du conseil, en espérant qu'elle lui parvienne à temps !3_

_Item, je donne et lègue à Chopin Boffin ma dernière caisse des bouteilles de cru des rus.4 _

_Item, je donne et lègue à Scribouille Bunce mon nécessaire de réparation et entretien des livres.5_

_Item, je donne et lègue à Bourdon Longterrier, deux oreillers en plume d'oie, s'il venait à court d'arguments.6 _

_Item, je donne et lègue à Robine Rapaboy mon livre des recettes elfiques, à la condition qu'elle maintienne la tradition de ces plats aux tables de son auberge du dragon vert.7_

_Item, je donne et lègue à Houpla Tombaterre, un service de bols en bois de rosier offert par les Hommes du Brandevin.8_

_Item, je donne et lègue à Fastois Beauminois9 les effets elfiques que je portais lors de ma confirmation de mariage, agrémenté des plumes de faisans de la dernière battue._

_Item, je donne et lègue à chacun des jardiniers, servantes, garçon d'écurie, bouvier qui se trouveront à mon service au jour de mon départ, un mois de leurs gages, outre et par-dessus ce qui pourra leur être dû le dit jour. Engagement est fait envers tous les susdits par l'hériter des Touque de les employer durant au moins une année._

_Item, je donne et lègue en partage au tantième entre mes filles, les draps, chemises, linges, argenterie et bijoux des réserves d'hiver._

_Item, je donne et lègue à la fondation des filles de Nienna, ordre charitable10 cis en Caras Celairnen, au-delà des tours par-dessous les hauts reculés, la somme de deux milles couronnes, sous la condition que les sœurs de l'ordre prennent en apprentissage trois jeunes Hobbites choisies chacune par mes filles Belladone, Donamire et Mirabelle._

_Item, je renouvèle et concède à jamais à notre cher ami et plus grand protecteur, le magicien Gandalf le Gris, le droit d'aller et venir par la Comté et de nous conseiller. J'invite ici mes descendants à entendre et suivre ses judicieux conseils, tant dans l'opulence que dans le besoin. Le gîte et le couvert lui seront assurés par tous les descendants de mon corps cités dans le présent testament, tant au titre du devoir d'hospitalité qu'en déférence envers mon ami et conseiller._

_Je nomme et élis mon épouse vénérée, Adamanta Replet, qu'autrefois se nommait elle-même Avacuna, dépositaire de l'usufruit de tous mes autres biens, qui iront après son départ à nos descendants, suivant la coutume des tantièmes égaux._

_Pour exécuter et accomplir mon présent testament, je nomme et élis Maîtres Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse, que je prie d'en vouloir bien prendre la peine. Suit un codicille secret dont j'ordonne de restreindre la lecture à mes enfants directs, sous le haut patronage du magicien Gandalf le Gris, autrement nommé Mithrandir, soit le Pèlerin Gris11. Le respect de ces clauses additionnelles est une condition suspensive des droits octroyés à eux par le présent testament. Je révoque tout autre testament ou codicille que je pourrais avoir fait avant celui-ci, auquel seul je m'arrête, comme étant mon intention et dernière volonté._

_A Bourg-de-Touque, au mi-temps de l'an Mille et trois cents et onze de la datation de la Comté._

Codicille Secret à lire aux seuls enfants d'Adamanta Replet.

_Je crois devoir prévenir ce moment redoutable, par une exposition de ma conduite. Apprenez de moi, sinon par mes préceptes, du moins par mon exemple, combien il est dangereux d'acquérir le savoir, et combien plus heureux est le Hobbit qui prend son village natal pour l'univers, que celui qui aspire à une grandeur supérieure à ce que lui permet sa nature.12 _

_De tous mes agissements, parmi tous mes actes manqués, en considérant toutes mes pensées coupables – car l'intention fait la culpabilité et le délit._ 13_- il est une action dont j'ignore encore, après toutes ces années, si elle fut juste ou pernicieuse. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai soustrait un larcin à un voleur avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Ce voleur était un ami cher et un capitaine estimé, que j'ai protégé de mon silence durant toute ma vie. Bien que nous fumes plusieurs à porter ce fardeau, il me revient à présent le lourd devoir de rendre à chacun ce qui lui revient, de peur que les bonnes volontés des peuples libres qui devraient s'allier ne se dispersent en disputes meurtrières._

_Mon épouse bien-aimée porta, durant toute notre vie commune, ce larcin autour du cou, un collier d'une grande valeur. Cet emprunt doit désormais être rendu aux Nains de Dùrin – par ordre de préférence, s'il est possible de le trouver, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne sera le dépositaire de cet objet. Par défaut Dain des monts de fer le recevra en garde. En dernière extrémité les Nains des montagnes bleues feront l'affaire, pourvu qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à la tribu des barbe-raides._

_J'ordonne que mes descendants se réunissent en conseil et désignent trois d'entre eux qui auront la charge d'accomplir cette volonté. La restitution sera constatée par un tiers opposable, tel que Gandalf le magicien gris ou tout autre témoin de haut rang, d'indubitable moralité et d'indiscutable probité._

_Sous réserve de quoi les biens énumérés dans le testament liminaire leur seront répartis._

Note sur les unités de distance

Les unités les plus fréquemment utilisées dans ce livre et leur équivalence dans le système métrique international. Système royal français.

Nom d'unitéCorrespondance Equivalence moderne

Une paume (une paume fermée) 4 doigts Ou 3 pouces 8,165 cm

Une palme (une paume ouverte) 55 lignes 12,4 cm

Un pied 4 paumes =12 pouces = 16 doigts 32,660 cm

Une coudée 1 pied ½ = 6 paumes = 24 doigts 48,990 cm

Une verge 3 pieds 0,857 m

Une aune 4 pieds 1,143 m

Une toise (terrestre) 6 pieds 1,959 m

Une brasse (nautique) 6 pieds 1,8288 m

Une perche 3 toises 5,877 m

Un arpent 12 perches 71,851 m

Un « sillon » 220 verges 201,168 m

Un mille Romains : 1000 pas soit 2000 enjambées Mille romain : 1482m

une lieue ancienne

500 perches ordinaires 3,266 km

Avertissements

Cette prose tente de respecter une certaine cohérence avec les livres de JRR Tolkien, Bilbo le Hobbit et Le Seigneur des Anneaux, voire le Silmarillion. Les lecteurs attentifs de ces œuvres trouveront sans doute matière à contradiction. L'auteur serait heureux d'en discuter, surtout si la confrontation des idées permettait d'envisager d'autres livres ! Malheureusement l'exigence d'anonymat qu'imposent les lois protègeant la création intellectuelle, ne permettra pas cet échange fructueux…

Il va sans dire que l'auteur n'adhère pas nécessairement aux goûts ou à certaines thèses développées par le Pr. Tolkien. C'est notamment le cas pour les considérations sur le tabac et ses vertus, si tant est que « l'herbe à pipe » soit effectivement du tabac véritable. Cependant nous nous sommes efforcés de manifester une certaine cohérence, à défaut d'enthousiasme, même dans ces sujets.

Remerciements

Chapeau bas pour notre camarade « Zeb » Christophe, qui eut, il y a trente ans environ, l'idée d'un Hobbit poursuivi parce qu'il s'enfuyait, et inversement.

Mille mercis aux relecteurs patients et assidus : mon vieux complice Thibaut, infatigable et bienveillant, auteur de plusieurs énigmes, Edouard aux remarques d'argent et Viktoria à l'implacable logique.

Une pensée toute particulière pour Mademoiselle Strubb, mon professeur de français du collège, qui entrouvrit pour nous les délices des livres et les trésors de la littérature.

Enfin je tiens à remercier chaleureusement ma famille pour sa patience et sa participation, et tout spécialement mes filles pour avoir inspiré les deux petites géantes. Le fait que leur mère soit la seule personne sensée de la famille de géants n'a sans doute pas échappé au lecteur !

1 Comme vous le voyez ici, la conception Hobbitique du testament mêle intimement le legs des biens matériels, la transmission du savoir et de l'histoire familiale et la formulation de vœux pour l'avenir. Il s'agit autant d'un héritage patrimonial que spirituel… Comme le montre ce qui suit, ce peut aussi être l'occasion de solder quelques très vieux comptes…

2 Marmadoc, l'énergique chef du clan Brandebouc, se montrait souvent prudent en dépenses. Les plaisanteries quant à l'avarice du Brandebouc étaient nombreuses.

3 Abélar était coutumier des retards aux conseils des chefs de clan.

4 Chopin, grand amateur de crus locaux ou lointains, ne boit guère d'eau, d'ordinaire…

5 Scribouille, érudit autodidacte, empruntait sans cesse des livres au Vieux Touque. Il les lui rendait avec ponctualité, mais maculés de taches de beurre et écornés une page sur trois, ce qui irritait le vieux Hobbit au plus haut point !

6 Bourdon a la réputation d'un dormeur et ronfleur hors normes.

7 Robine est la Hobbit la plus gourmande du temps du Vieux Touque, et une cuisinière fameuse.

8 Houpla Tombaterre était réputé pour sa maladresse. Chaque fois qu'il était invité pour le thé, il cassait une tasse ou un autre accessoire du service.

9 Traduction personnelle de Goodbody. L'intéressé passait beaucoup de temps devant le miroir.

10 Dame Luinloth se retira sur le tard en une maison des Dùnedain qui préservait les traditions de guérisseurs de son peuple, près d'une ville des Hommes des rivières sur la rivière Lhûn. Gerry et Adamanta y envoyèrent quelques Hobbites pour y être formées et firent le voyage pour visiter la Dame.

11 C'est sur la base de ce nom que les adversaires de Gérontius fondèrent les allégations selon lesquelles Gandalf, qualifié de Pèlerin, c'est-à-dire d'errant ou de vagabond dans la pièce à conviction, ne saurait être retenu comme un témoin valable, a fortiori comme une caution morale !

12 Marie Shelley. Frankenstein. Au bémol près que cet auteur parle d'Homme et de ville, non de Hobbit et de village !

13 Aristote

11

Le livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque

© Chiara CADRICH


	23. Annexe - A propos des magiciens

_Les deux rois_

Le conte véridique de mes parents

par Belladone Touque.

_Le livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque_

Chiara Cadrich

« Ne riez pas ! Mais il fut un temps - mon cimier a chu depuis fort longtemps – où j'avais à l'esprit de composer un corps de légendes plus ou moins connectées, allant de la cosmogonie la plus large au conte de fée romantique… Ces cycles légendaires seraient reliés à un vaste ensemble cohérent, qui laisserait pourtant la place à d'autres esprits et d'autres mains pour y apporter couleur, musique et mise en scène. Absurde ! » —J. R. R. Tolkien

_D'où viennent les Hobbits ? Comment fut fondé le musée des mathoms ? Pourquoi les Touque sont-ils si atypiques ? Comment Gandalf et les Dùnedain apprirent-ils à fumer ? Pourquoi Gandalf fit-il appel à Bilbon, gentil-Hobbit casanier, pour une aventure hasardeuse ? Pourquoi Gandalf commença-t-il à se défier de Saroumane ? C'est ce que vous comprendrez en lisant ce livre, qui vous narre l'histoire de Gérontius Touque, le grand-père maternel de Bilbon Sacquet, et dévoile comment tout a commencé._

Préambule – A propos des magiciens…

Ce livre traite dans une large mesure des magiciens, et le lecteur découvrira dans ces pages une petite part de leurs affaires et une réflexion sommaire quant à leur caractère, du moins tels que peuvent les percevoir les petites personnes.1 Je dois à l'honnêteté d'avouer qu'un seul magicien a pu être étudié de près et de façon prolongée, quoiqu'intermittente, mais nous avons bien connu de fameux personnages qui en ont rencontré plusieurs et dont le témoignage est le fondement des réflexions développées ci-après.

_« Les Istari montraient une éminente connaissance de l'histoire et de la nature du Monde. Ils disposaient de nombreux pouvoir de l'esprit et de la main. »_

Il semble que les magiciens soient apparus plusieurs siècles avant la fondation de la Comté. Nul ne sait d'où ils vinrent, mais il paraît évident qu'ils ne sont pas originaires de notre région du monde. En effet quoique semblables en apparence à des Grandes Gens fort avancées en âge, ils s'en distinguent par une longévité exceptionnelle. Le temps semble passer sur eux comme un baume renouvelant patience, sagesse et force, sans laisser de traces d'usure ou de lassitude, hormis quelques rides supplémentaires et un fléchissement progressif de l'échine. De fait, les magiciens officiellement recensés arborent tous une longue barbe, dont ils tirent une certaine prestance et une grande autorité. On en peut donc déduire qu'ils sont étrangers aux Elfes, capables eux aussi de porter la magie, quoique d'une autre sorte - jamais aucun Elfe n'arbora barbe, si ce n'est, dit-on, Cirdan des havres de la Lhûn. Les magiciens sont également fort différents des sorciers, qui ont acquis leurs arcanes auprès des serviteurs de l'ennemi de jadis.

Par ailleurs il n'y eut pas, de mémoire de Hobbit, de magicienne, ce qui pose une difficulté : de qui les magiciens sont-ils nés, si ce n'est de magiciennes-mères ? Ce mystère est certainement une marque de leur étrange origine. Tout ce que l'on peut dire est qu'ils apparurent tous à peu près à la même époque, qu'ils plongèrent dans les intrigues et les luttes de ce monde et ne cessèrent depuis, sans guère vieillir. Leurs travaux et leurs recherches semblent leur conférer expérience et sagesse, mais sans surcroit de prouesse magique. Se peut-il qu'un magicien ait dès l'abord atteint la plénitude de son art, au contraire de tous les enfants de la Terre du Milieu qui ne cessent de progresser tout au long de leurs vies ? Astreints aux sentiments, aux sensations et aux instincts de notre monde, ils s'obligent à user d'une puissance en mesure avec lui. On peut imaginer qu'ils y sont contraints, d'eux-mêmes ou par une autorité supérieure, contrairement aux sorciers qui n'ont de cesse d'accumuler puissance et influence pour leur propre profit. Les jeunes magiciens, s'il y en eut jamais, seraient en grand danger de glisser vers la facilité, la recherche du pouvoir pour lui-même, et de devenir sorcier, assujettissant leur esprit et leur corps aux desseins des forces obscures. Peut-être est-ce là la raison du grand âge des magiciens, dès leur apparition en Terre du Milieu.

Mais quelle magie les magiciens pratiquent-ils ? Si l'on en croit les contes, ils seraient capables de fabriquer des objets enchantés surpassant les armes des rois de jadis ou les jouets vivants des Nains. Leurs compétences s'étendraient jusqu'à percer les ensorcellements subtils des reines elfiques nimbant leurs forêts, à lancer des éclairs et des flammes immortelles, ou encore à enfermer un ennemi dans une prison sans fer, sans pierre et sans feu. Mais en réalité les magiciens sont personnages discrets et subtils. Leur force réside dans leur autorité, leur savoir et leur expérience, qu'ils mettent au service des humbles comme des puissants, plus que dans les prouesses spectaculaires. Ils ne montrent l'étendue extrême de leur pouvoir qu'en cas de grande nécessité, et la plupart du temps de façon indirecte. On peut même se demander si leur réputation n'excède pas leur capacité réelle à lancer des sorts. Mais sur ce point les opinions divergent. Tenter une vérification approfondie serait imprudent, certains magiciens s'avérant… un peu vifs.

Un magicien doit surtout se montrer un orateur de premier plan, qui sache relater dans les réunions d'édifiantes histoires de géants, de dragons, de la délivrance de princesses et de la chance inespérée de fils de veuves. Il est certes saltimbanque, qui suspend au crépuscule des feux d'artifice comme de grands lys, des cymbalaires ou des acanthes de feu. Mais il me semble que la véritable force des magiciens tient dans leur pouvoir de persuasion. C'est cette capacité qui fait d'eux les intercesseurs des causes chevaleresques ou de première nécessité. Bien entendu, cet ascendant, qui se nourrit de la réputation du magicien, doit de temps à autres se raviver par une petite démonstration magique, inoffensive mais salutaire.

J'ai souvenir, par exemple, d'une gentille-Hobbite fort guindée, très respectable et très âgée, connue comme une chicaneuse hors classes, toujours à se récrier des farces des jeunes gens, à pinailler avec la nourriture, à condamner les réjouissances, à jouer la rabat-joie pendant les rires et les chansons. Elle venait de traiter publiquement un magicien de « paltoquet tapageur » au moment où le sage lançait le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice mémorable. Fut-ce par maladresse ou par accident ? Un gros pétard, arrivé là on ne sait comment, explosa alors dans le parapluie replié de la vieille dame. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s'étrangla. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle ne pouvait plus s'exprimer que par des râles gutturaux et des sons rauques qui rappelaient le ramage du corbeau. Cette affection, heureusement passagère, fit rire tous les galopins et une sélection de leurs aînés, mais ranima aussi la mémoire de vieux contes dans lesquels les magiciens se vengeaient de façon beaucoup plus cruelle.

X-X-X

Un autre trait distinctif des magiciens est leur fâcheuse tendance à mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres. Il va de soi qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls, mais ils atteignent un tel degré de perfection dans cet art, que seuls les oisifs les plus curieux, les plus opiniâtres et les plus retors peuvent espérer égaler. Cette faculté, pour ainsi dire professionnelle, se nourrit du naturel du magicien et de son aisance à manier la compassion, l'humour, la culpabilité, les petits travers ou les grandes qualités de chacun pour parvenir à ses fins. Bien sûr il ne s'agit pour le sage, la plupart du temps, que de redresser des torts, d'apporter des conseils de prudence ou de ranimer une combativité sur le déclin. Il n'en reste pas moins que certains magiciens se montrent souvent d'une curiosité exaspérante.

C'est ainsi que les magiciens nouent des liens avec les personnages qui détiennent l'autorité, tacite ou explicite, légale ou informelle. L'un d'eux devint familier du Thain2 de la Comté, le chef du clan Touque, auquel est dévolu depuis Isumbras la charge de capitaine du rassemblement et de la Hobbiterie sous les armes. Ce même magicien est aussi en affaires avec le maire de Grand-Cave sur les hauts-blancs, qui assume les fonctions de maître des postes et de premier shiriffe. Il va de soi qu'il a également tissé des relations avec la puissante famille Brandebouc, dont l'autorité est reconnue au-delà du fleuve Brandevin, de même, probablement, qu'avec les figures locales connues pour observer avec sagacité, évaluer les nouvelles avec pondération ou peser notoirement sur les décisions de la communauté.

Car ils ne cessent de poser des questions –infatigables comme une commère, sournois comme un dragon et incisifs comme un jeune Hobbit affamé ! Les habitants de la Comté cantonnent leur curiosité naturelle dans les limites de la décence et du respect qu'on leur connaît. Les Nains, quant à eux, ne posent guère de questions car seules leurs affaires les préoccupent. Les grandes gens, pour finir, sont de sortes et tenues fort changeantes, de l'avide intérêt à la distante indifférence. Mais nul ne dépasse le magicien en matière de curiosité. Le paradigme du magicien réside en ce qu'il paraît toujours tout savoir, même s'il ne fait que deviner. Et ce qu'il ne devine pas, il l'obtient en posant sans cesse ses questions, en les tournant de sorte qu'on ignore à la fin si on lui a appris quoi que ce soit, ou si son interrogatoire n'avait pour seul but que nous éduquer.

Encore ce grave défaut professionnel serait-il pardonnable, si certains magiciens ne poussaient pas l'inconvenance et le sans-gêne au-delà des limites de la fantaisie. Des gens avertis soupçonnent qu'ils entraînent parfois les garçons et les filles dans des aventures farfelues et positivement audacieuses. Passeraient encore les visites aux Elfes dans les bois au crépuscule ! Mais l'on subodore qu'ils risquent leurs disciples dans des endroits peu convenables et des escapades dangereuses. L'on a déjà, par exemple, vu un magicien batifoler sur un esquif, c'est vous dire ! Qui sait les créatures qu'ils fréquentent en-dehors des frontières ? Il y a bien assez de périls sans aller les chercher au loin, par pure curiosité !

X-X-X

Il y a évidemment plusieurs sortes de magiciens, que l'usage désigne par la couleur, et qui se distinguent par leurs affinités avec la nature, la matière ou les personnes. Tous sont capables de prodiges, à ce que l'on dit, mais pas nécessairement dans les mêmes sphères. Si tous partagent une apparence vénérable et austère, l'un s'avère un maître des changements de formes, l'autre est versé dans les arcanes de la forge, un troisième se révèle un maître des esprits.

On ignore leur nombre exact mais les magiciens ne sont certainement pas très nombreux. Aussi se connaissent-ils, s'entraident-ils à l'occasion ou se consultent-ils en cas de grand danger, bien qu'ils soient par nature assez indépendants.

Mais au fait, les magiciens sont-ils toujours d'accord ? Tout le savoir accumulé à force de curiosité permet-il de dégager un consensus autour des buts et des moyens d'action face aux malheurs de ce monde ? Il semble bien que non. Fort heureusement, les magiciens font partie d'un ordre ancien et vénérable, « Heren Istarion »3, qui prévoit avec sagesse comment dépasser leurs discordes et harmoniser leurs efforts : le chef finit par avoir raison ! Non qu'il abuse de son autorité, mais ses arguments et sa rhétorique s'avèrent immanquablement les plus convaincants. Je n'ai pu découvrir à quel endroit siège le chapitre de l'ordre des magiciens il nous faut supposer que si ce lieu existe, il est tenu parmi les plus secrets en Terre du Milieu.

Le magicien que j'ai le mieux connu n'était semble-t-il qu'un comparse de cette vénérable congrégation, d'un genre particulier : un éternel vagabond recherchant dans le coeur des gens, l'étincelle de valeur qu'il allumait et encourageait jusqu'à son épanouissement. Sa perpétuelle errance semblait bien aggraver sa curiosité, car à chacun de ses passages irréguliers, il s'enquérait des nouvelles de la Comté, semblant se rappeler tous les détails glanés lors de sa visite précédente.

Un jour que j'avais l'occasion d'interroger ce magicien-vagabond – il est du reste rarissime qu'il se laisse interroger pendant bien longtemps – je lui soumis cette observation, lui proposant en riant de se fixer pour réduire sa curiosité. Il me retourna la question et me demanda d'imaginer la demeure typique du magicien, ce que je fis :

« Dans une tour vit le magicien. Ce n'est pas une tour écroulée, noircie et ouverte aux vents, non plus qu'une tour de guerre, austère et hérissée de défenses, sans rien pour observer les étoiles ni scruter le lointain : c'est une tour de magicien, ce qui implique la subtilité.4 Elle a une porte arquée de bois marqueté, qui ouvre sur de vastes salles encombrées de livres savants et d'instruments tarabiscotés. Son pinacle de roc indestructible s'élève haut sur la plaine et depuis la salle d'apparat, le magicien observe le monde et converse d'esprit à esprit avec les Puissants. Il veille ainsi aux destinées de ses voisins, ses amis. Bien sûr, le magicien a quelques serviteurs, qui l'aident dans ses activités matérielles. Enfin sa tour est entourée d'une vaste cour protégée, car le magicien anticipe sa propre défense.»

Le magicien auquel j'exposai les plans de sa demeure idéale me regarda longuement de ses yeux narquois et plissés et finit par répondre :

« Il se pourrait bien que certain d'entre nous affectionne précisément la sorte de résidence que vous avez imaginée. Dites-moi, croyez-vous qu'il faille absolument demeurer dans ce genre de lieu pour veiller sur ses voisins ? »

Je répondis que pour avoir des voisins, il fallait bien avoir un chez-soi, et quitte à y demeurer, qu'il convenait que le chez-soi fut subtil pour servir les desseins du magicien. Cette réponse candide le fit rire. Il me rappela qu'il y avait de par le vaste monde, de nombreux peuples et créatures étranges, et que les aider supposait vivre parmi eux pour les comprendre un peu. Il est vrai que ce sage, quoique devenu notre ami, fut probablement un exemplaire atypique de sa corporation. Je me rappelle avec nostalgie le bruit sec de son bâton heurtant le pavé un soir d'orage ou un matin de printemps, nous le ramenant après des semaines ou des années d'absence.

Son bâton ! Quelles ne furent pas les histoires absurdes qui coururent à son sujet durant toutes ces années ! Un jour qu'il secourût des bergers des landes du Quartier Nord, on prétendit qu'il lui suffisait de lui donner un ordre pour que sa houlette enchantée se mût d'elle-même et rassemblât le troupeau… Certains racontent que c'est grâce à ce bâton que fut dégagé à temps le maire de la Comté, Gilles Piedvaillant, des décombres de la mairie aux Grands Smials qu'il avait inaugurée le jour même de son effondrement. La plupart du temps, celui de notre magicien lui servait surtout de soutien et de bâton de marche, fournissant à l'occasion lumière et chaleur. Et c'est certainement en ce sens qu'il lui fut le plus utile en adoucissant sa peine – du reste cette fonction d'assistance ne fut disputée au célèbre bâton que par un seul autre accessoire, mais il sera traité de ce curieux sujet dans le présent livre.

Le bâton des magiciens, indice infaillible de leur charge, présente une forme, une matière et une couleur propres à chacun. Cet instrument, tout à la fois symbole, exaltation et réserve de sa puissance magique, s'avère aussi, le cas échéant, une arme à deux mains redoutable et un palliatif expéditif face aux adversaires qui ne méritent pas l'honneur d'un éclair foudroyant. On ignore jusqu'à quel point un magicien pourrait utiliser le bâton de l'un de ses collègues, mais l'on admet généralement que seul le possesseur légitime d'un bâton de magicien parvient à le maîtriser pleinement. Au demeurant, je puis vous assurer que personne n'eût jamais le cœur de tenter un escamotage pour s'emparer de la canne de notre magicien errant.

Mais cessons de divaguer – je réalise à présent que la véritable identité des magiciens nous échappe encore, après toutes ces années. En conclusion, je me risquerai à prétendre qu'ils ressemblent à tous les peuples libres qu'ils sont venus aider : des Nains ils tiennent la barbe, l'endurance et la force de caractère, des Elfes la longévité, le souvenir lointain et le goût des belles choses, des grandes gens mortelles la puissance physique et la soif de grandeur, et enfin des petites personnes un bons sens et un amour profond de la terre. Nous ignorons d'où ils sortent, mais ils vont et viennent parmi les peuples de la Terre du Milieu en les soutenant dans leur défi pour une vie libre et belle. Leur aide est le plus souvent inattendue et dangereuse, mais il ne tient qu'à nous qu'elle nous soit profitable. Une chose est certaine, cependant : si le magicien s'intéresse à vos affaires, ne lui retournez pas la pareille ! « Ne vous mêlez pas des affaires des magiciens, car ils sont subtils et prompts à la colère. »5

1 Le lecteur attentif a certainement reconnu une construction empruntée d'un ouvrage fameux de J.R.R. Tolkien. L'auteur n'implore pas son pardon, car il n'a pu résister à cette tentation !

2 Le Thain est une dignité plus ou moins héréditaire. Dans l'histoire Hobbite, le Thain a toujours été le chef de l'un des plus puissants clans. A l'établissement de la Comté, le chef du clan Vieilbouc était le Thain. Puis le clan perdit de l'influence au point que, changeant leur nom en Brandebouc, ils s'exilèrent de l'autre côté du fleuve Brandevin et y fondèrent une enclave indépendante, le pays de Bouc. Depuis Isengrin 1er, les Touque détiennent la charge de Thain.

3 Ordre des Sages

4 Le lecteur pardonnera sans doute ce long emprunt stylistique au début du livre « Le Hobbit », de J.R.R Tolkien. Là encore aucune contestation n'est admise. C'était un passage obligé.

5 Proverbe cité par Gildor Inglorion, dans La communauté de l'anneau, de J.R.

5

Le livre vert de Bourg-de-Touque

© Chiara CADRICH


End file.
